Kuroi no unmei negro destino
by kurai-sho
Summary: todo humano tiene luz y oscuridad en el, pero que pasa si por una cruel traicion de quien mas deberia amarte tu corazon se rompe y la luz se extingue ¿que tan malo seria?, eso el algo que solo naruto puede responder; calificado m como siempre narutoxhrem
1. Prologo

Y que creer aquí estoy ahora con un tercer fic  
_Enserio que tienes mucha inspiración en esto dias no_ [mira al autor que solo suspira]  
Puedes dejarme solo hacer esta presentación sin interrupciones por favor  
_Esta bien pero me debes una_ [ se sienta y guarda silencio]  
Muchas gracias; bueno como decia este fic sera creo yo mas fuerte que el de demonio, es decir mas sangre, mas tortura y mucho mas lemon claro quizá no lo halla en todos lo caps pero si habrá mas eso puedo garantizarlo aunque no sera la tematica central del fic, donde nuestro protagonista sera muy interesante pero claro ya se iran dando cuenta como nota adicional les dire que en todos mis fics Kyubi sera chica porque me agrada mucho de esa manera jeje  
A_ mi también me cae mejor como chica pero ya terminaste no_[ el autor asiente]  
Si ya acabe adelante haz lo tuyo  
_Ahora a disfrutar del prologo de este nuevo fic_ [sonrie a los lectores]

* * *

**Prologo**

"**desde el principio luz y oscuridad han existido siempre opuestas y luchando una contra otra desde que nacieron en el mundo: en noches sombrías las estrellas y la luna brillan y en los días mas soleados las nubes oscuras pueden cubrir la luz del sol, inclusive en los corazones de los hombres se desarrolla una lucha entre estas dos fuerzas lucha que la maldad aprovecha para adueñarse del corazón en cuestión; existen humanos entregados por completo a la luz y a la bondad aa interesarse por otros de manera desmedidamente desinteresada, y sus opuestos los seres de corazón oscuro que se fijan objetivos en su beneficio sin importarles a quien tienen que aplastar, pero incluso en esos casos aunque sea una parte pequeña sigue teniendo luz u oscuridad ya que nunca ha existido un ser con un corazón que sea solo luz o solo oscuridad…hasta ahora"**

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba cansado y fastidiado después de todo desde hacia poco mas de 2 meses que había regresado a ser el hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas desde el trágico fallecimiento del yondaime en su lucha contra la bestia de las 9 colas, Kyubi, desde es a triste noche la aldea entera había estado pasando por terribles momentos tratando de levantar los grandes daños causados por la bestia enloquecida, pero lo que mas tristeza le daba era el destino del pequeño niño que Minato empleo para sellar al demonio, a decir verdad el esperaba que usara a algún huérfano no a su propio hijo y eso era lo que mas le deprimía.

Desde aquel momento ha estado enfrentando reunión tras reunión del consejo que a cada rato le exige la muerte del pequeño Naruto, pero claro el siempre se ha opuesto y mas aun cuando Danzou se ofreció para entrenarlo y convertirlo en un arma fiel a la aldea de Konoha de inmediato Sarutobi supo que solo lo deseaba para cumplir sus propios objetivos y rechazo su propuesta, pero sin duda lo mas triste era que ahora mismo el pequeño estaba en el orfanato cuando su madre aun vivía.

Fuen una grata y asombrosa sorpresa cuando encontraron el cuerpo herido de Kushina entre los escombros de la batalla y aun con vida, permaneció en coma por casi dos semanas recibiendo transfusiones de sangre y chakra en un intento por salvarle la vida a una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, al fin después de mucho esfuerzo la ojivioleta despertó preguntándose que paso, recordó entonces la batalla y fue cuando todo se volvió tan sombrío para Naruto, Sarutobi se lo llevo con alegría pero en cuanto lo vio solo pudo gritar que le alejaran a ese monstruo y el pequeño se arranco a llorar como loco, desde ese momento dejo de ser Namikaze o Uzumaki para volverse solo Naruto un huérfano sin familia, através de la ventana el viejo hombre miraba la noche cubrir su aldea mientras rezaba por alguien que se apiadase del pobre bebe.

En el orfanatorio las molestas cuidadoras miraba extrañadas como el bebe rubio que según ellas era el zorro encarnado dormía placidamente como si nada malo le ocurriese y de hecho no le ocurriría porque en este momento un joven anbu con mascara de perro lo custodiaba –(no se preocupe sensei nunca dejare que nada malo le pase a su hijo lo prometo)- pensaba el joven anbu pelplateado sin despegarse mas de 3 metros de la cual donde dormía el pequeño rubio, -sshhh duerme cachorrito duerme que algún día conocerás la verdad – decía una hermosa mujer pelirroja en los sueños del bebe, sueños que nunca recordaría mientras su dulce voz arrullaba al niño que quizá algún día seria tan o mas grande que su padre.

* * *

y aqui se termina es corto pero solo es el prologo lo que significa que el capituo uno sera mucho mas largo e intenso que este por lo que espero lo lean en cuanto lo publique jeje  
_la verdad ya lo tiene casi listo_ [ sonrie mientras el autor la mira enojado]  
algun dia dejaras de revelar mis secretos  
_nunca es muy divertido_ [se rie de la cara seria del autor]  
un dia de estos coy a castigarte sabes  
_mientras sea como a Guren en "demonio o algo mas" me encantara_ [ se le repega al nervioso autor]  
creo que mejor me retiro que esta esta perdiendo el pudor [la mira abriendose la ropa]

Hasta la proxima  
atte:kurai-sho  
pd: les gusto el prologo?


	2. C1: Fruto del odio

_Y como este fic tuvo tanta acepatacion y esta feliz por la respuesta aquí esta de nuevo Kurai-sho ahora con el cap uno del nuevo fic_ [aplaude mientras el autor entra en escena]  
Gracias por la presentación, bieo aquí tienen el capitulo numero uno de este nuevo fic, la verdad lo acabe muy pronto y quise colgarlo lo mas pronto posible jeje  
_La verdad estaba desesperado por sacarse las ideas de la cabeza y llegar a lo que tanto le gusta a todo mundo y que siempre practica conmigo el lem_… [ le tapan la boca]  
Mejor paso a los reviews antes de que esta hable de mas

**seirius**:lamentalbmenete necesito de ese rechazo para que funcione el fic por ello lo coloco asi  
**Blood Edge**:tu lo has dihoc pero hay cosas peores por delante, y si kakashi no es tan ciego como en otros fics  
**terminex**:que bueno que soy de tus autores favoritos y sera un harem aun no decido si masivo eso si  
**Yuhoelmer**:si fue corto pero este cap es mucho mas largo casi 8 hojas de word  
**Dragonixempire : **que bueno que mis fics te gustes y espero que este no te decepcione nada  
**Tenshi no Genei:**que bueno que te gustara aqui esta el cap uno para que me des tu opinion  
**xrotcehx**:aqui esta el cap uno y lo de las actualizaciones no se pero creo que esta ocupara el lugar de act diaria cuando demonio termine  
**kentanaka1350**: que bueno que te gustara el prologo aqui esta el cap uno  
**LuisAlejandro04**:pues si sera harem y que bueno que te guste por cierto vas algo atras en demonio no crees jejeje  
**Loquin**:si es un inicio un tanto raro pero ya veras lo que esta a punto de pasar jeje  
**Apredeitor**:si fue muy corto pero eso se compensara lo prometo es que no quria dar demasiada info en el prologo eso es todo en cuanto a como me las arreglo con tanta actualizacion eso es "top secret"  
**Kaks96**:e este fic el fue un buen padre solo que murio muy pronto y si amo muchisimo a Naruto es una pena que el no estuviese con el esto no habria pasado  
_Wow muchos reviews solo para el prologo conrazon Kurai se canso pero bueno disfruten el cap uno_ [sonrie a los lectores]

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fruto del odio**

Naruto, estaba francamente feliz desde hacia poco mas de una semana que había logrado salir del orfanatorio donde a la menor oportunidad las encargadas lo castigaban o golpeaban, a decir verdad el no hacia nada solamente lo hacían y claro eso solo generaba dudas en la mente del pequeño niño rubio de 6 años que ahora mismo y como siempre caminaba tranquilo en dirección de su adorado ichiraku para cenar algo de delicioso ramen; lejos de ahí y como cada noche un grupo de hombres aun resentidos por el desastre del demonio se reunía a la salida de la residencia del yondaime para trazar otro posible intento de asesinato del demonio zorro.

En el interior de la residencia Namikaze una dolida y francamente amargada pelirroja miraba molesta la imagen de su boda, en ella un sonriente hombre rubio abrazaba a una bella y joven Kushina que apenas y sonreía, la verdad ella nunca llego a amarlo bueno si lo quería pero no como a un hombre, todo fue idea de Mito_Sama quien la comprometió con el en un intento por vincular aun mas a la aldea del remolino con la hoja, pero eso no sirvió de nada o bueno no servia hasta que ella supo de su embarazo, en ese momento fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo al saber que pronto alguien con quien compartía su sangre llegaría al mundo, pero claro es maldito enmascarado lo arruino todo no solo libero a su prisionero y causo que el torpe de su marido sellara al demonio en su bebe recién nacido destruyendo a su hijo en el proceso, si era un hecho que por el dolor la mujer no pensaba correctamente y por ello sus ideas estaban por completo erradas aunque claro se resistía a aceptar eso.

Salio al jardín a tomar algo de aire y fue cuando los escucho las confabulaciones de los tipos eran mas que evidentes y descaradas, después de todo los civiles por completo exceptuando a los dueños de ichiraku quienes nunca aceptaron la verdad según ellos, ella escucho atenta sus planes para emboscar al niño mientras volvía a su casa tras la cena, una sonrisa malévola adorno el rostro de la pelirroja mientras regresaba al interior de su casa en busca de su espada después de todo esta noche la sangre correría; la noche cayo sobre Konoha muy rápido y un asustado Naruto corría a toda prisa de regreso a su departamento tratando de eludir a los aldeanos que como siempre a esta hora lo buscaban sin detenerse; lamentablemente para el pequeño niño rubio fue emboscado por una pequeña turba justo a la salida de su casa y arrastrado entre gritos y llanto a un callejón oscuro, pronto estaba siendo apaleado con fuerza mientras suplicaba que se detuvieras, pronto la sangre goteaba de su boca y nariz mientras uno de los hombres empuñaba un cuchillo acercándose al pequeño que lloraba vulnerable y desfallecido

-ALEJENSE DE EL- y la figura de cabello rojizo se lanzo contra ellos degollando, mutilando y desmembrando sin compasión hasta que al final solo quedo con vida el pequeño que ahora mismo estaba cubierto de una energía roja que sanaba todas sus heridas –(el demonio ya se esta curando)- pensó la ojivioleta acercándose al niño que ahora recuperado se alejaba de ella algo asustado –tranquilo no quiero lastimarte- dijo ella con una voz gentil agachándose para que el rubio viera su amigable rostro, Naruto enrojeció un poco al verla de cerca – que…que quiere- pregunto con su voz asustad mientras Kushina suavizaba sus gestos extendiéndole amistosa su mano –mi bebe lo siento he estado tanto afuera que no me reconoces, soy yo…soy tu okasan- el abrió los ojos incrédulo pero algo dentro de el recordaba a una bella pelirroja con una dulce voz cantando para el, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin importarle nada la abrazo llorando de felicidad al saber que al fin ya no estaba solo –(pronto pagaras)- ajeno para el niño una sonrisa malvada adornaba el rostro de Kushina.

Pronto en toda la aldea se supo que el niño rubio estaba bajo la protección de la mujer pelirroja cosa que enorgullecía a Sarutobi y lo llenaba de esperanza al saber que ella finalmente recapacito y ahora el solitario pasado del niño quedaba en el olvido ante un nuevo y hermoso futuro finalmente Kakashi podría volver a realizar misiones y olvidarse de ser el guardia personal del pequeño pese a que no le molestaba, los días pasaron así como los meses en los cuales el niño rubio se sentía demasiado feliz al saberse amado por aquella mujer, tras quedarse dormido bajo las suaves sabanas de su cama nueva ella descendió a la sala donde ya la esperaban varios hombres lideres de los clanes que la miraban con total molestia

-se puede saber que piensas al proteger a esa abominación- dijo el molesto Hiashi a la mujer pelirroja que solo lo miro con ira contenida

-yo hago lo que ustedes no pueden hacer- le respondió molesta y con ira en sus palabras mientras tomaba asiento

-por favor Kushina explícate porque proteges a ese demonio se que parece un cachorro pero sabemos lo que es- hablo Tsume Inuzuka hasta ahora la mejor amiga de la pelirroja y partidaria numero uno de interrogar a la ojivioleta antes de apresurar juicios sobre ella

-es muy sencillo Tsume yo me estoy ganando la confianza del demonio para después asesinarlo- todos callaron antes de sonreír a ese astuto plan

Al final de la velada y para placer de los ninjas todo degenero en una gran fiesta donde el brindis final donde a la salud de la futura muerte del demonio rubio, en el interior de Naruto el rubio se hallaba ahora justo enfrente de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada, usaba un kimono blanco con zorros dibujados en el que penas lograba contener sus pechos bastante grandes de hecho debían ser los mas grandes que el rubio conocía y ni su okasan tenia algo así claro los de ella si bien eran grandes pero no tanto como los de esta chica, su cintura era breve y sus piernas largas y bien formadas sobresalían de la hendidura lateral del kimono, estaba detrás de una gran reja en este curioso paisaje mental que hacia tiempo era una alcantarilla y ahora era un valle semi muerto dond e su prisión se enclavaba en una cueva, a decir verdad era un muy buen cambio de aquella coladera, -**hola Naruto_kun pasaste un buen día hoy**- pregunto ella con una dulce voz mientras el niño rubio atravesaba los barrotes y se sentaba en su regazo a decir verdad y aunque lo negara la youko adoraba cuando el hacia eso.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel día, dos alegres semanas para el niño rubio que ahora mismo se preparaba para salir a cenar con su madre fuera de casa, en su oficia Sarutobi era abrumado por una lluvia casi interminable de documentos y de muchas peticiones absurdas de los clanes, suspiro derrotado de seguro esto lo mantenida atrapado por mucho tiempo en su oficina, el aire estaba inusualmente frío en esta noche sin luna mientras las nubes se acercaban a la aldea amenazando con una gran y poderosa lluvia –este clima es mal presagio- dijo el hokage antes de regresar a su trabajo -¿Qué? En definitiva esto de un día de comida gratis para el clan Akimichi se rechaza- sello el denegado cerca de 10 veces en la solicitud antes e pasar al siguiente documento; en la calle el rubio caminaba de la mano con Kushina alejándose del barrio comercial pero claro era su madre y el no la cuestionaría no así cierta zorra –**algo anda mal aquí puedo sentir malas intenciones de ella**- se dijo Kyubi incapaz de advertirle al rubio ya que aun no desarrollaba en vinculo telepatico.

De pronto Nartuo se quedo intrigado cuando estuvieron en una zona descampada mientras los shinobis llegaban entre los que destacaban el líder Hyuga, la matriarca Inuzuka, un rubio Yamanaka y otros tantos que el rubio desconocía –¿kasan?- la única respuesta que tuvo fue una cachetada que lo arrojo al suelo mientras la furiosa pelirroja lo miraba de frente –quizá di a luz a ti pero nunca seré tu madre demonio- lo pateo con fuerza mientra suplicaba perdón por su ofensa cual hubiese sido, pronto todos los ninjas se unieron a Kushina con golpes, kunais, jutsus de fuego , era una total orgia de agresiones en contra del ensangrentado Naruto que todo lo que podía hacer era llorar u suplicar ayuda de su madre que permanecía impávida ante el sufrimiento del que era victima, un kunai desgarro su hombro produciendo un terrible dolor y haciendo su sangre emanar con fuerza manchando la tierra y tiñéndola de rojo, los golpes de Hiashi destrozaron sus cortillas perforando un pulmón, su respiración se volvió mas dificultosa, un torbellino proveniente de Tsume lo elevo al aire causando una lluvia de sangre en la cara sonriente de la ojivioleta, golpeo el suelo con un ruido sordo mientras quedaba ahí mirando suplicante a Kushina –ya es hora- un gran pilar de roca fue elevado y el chakra de la pelirroja ebullo –ahora es mi turno demonio- sus cadenas hicieron acto de aparición y se abalanzaron contra el rubio.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH- el grito de Naruto fue silenciado por el trueno que acompaño al rayo que ilumino por un breve segundo el frágil cuerpo del rubio siendo elevado mientras las cadenas atravesaban brazos y piernas para enseguida azotarle contra el pilar de roca y atarlo al mismo apretándolo mas y mas arrancándole poco a poco la vida; -**esa maldita traidora lo sabia sus intenciones nunca fueron buenas, cachorro no te rindas no mueras o me arrastraras contigo**- dijo la alarmada zorra mientras la figura herida de Naruto aparecía frente a ella –porque…porque me hace esto- sus palabras vacías llegaban a oídos de la desesperada e iracunda youko –**porque es una estupida aprende cachorro los humanos son despreciables con estas ridículas venganzas**- poco a poco un sentimiento extraño inundo al rubio todo ese amor todo ese cariño moría y algo opuesto lo reemplazaba, su pecho dolía muchísimo mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos –porque… porque…solo…DEJENME EN PAZ- grito con toda su fuerza mientras el valle de nuevo moría y la oscuridad lo envolvía todo hasta quedar solo el rubio y la zorra uno frente a otro inclusive sin reja **-¿quieres vivir? ¿Quieres que todo aquel que te moleste desaparezca de tu camino?-** pregunto la zorra mirando al ahora serio y roto niño que simplemente asintió, la youko elevo su mano izquierda con un trozo de la cadena de Kushina de cuando estuvo encerrada en ella –**esta cadena fue de ella usada para atarme y torturarte pero que lo que elle ha creado se vuelque en su contra**- a cadena brillo mientras ennegrecía y tomaba un aspecto diabólico de eslabones alargados y espectrales –**este es mi regalo para ti cachorro tu línea de sangre shi son rensa (cadenas de la muerte) forjadas y guiadas por el odio úsalas bien y que la sangre de tus enemigos las haga fuertes cachorro**- el rubio desapareció mientras una maligna sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Kyubi.

En el exterior todo cambio de pronto cuando el rubio dejo de gritar y sus ojos cambiaron por completo, el brillo se fue y s reemplazo por un vacío y una sensación de ira y odio indescriptibles, el chakra de Naruto se encendió y tomo tintes de un azul muy oscuro mientyras el pilar crujia y las cadenas de Kushina lo soltaban al mismo tiempo figuras espectrales como tentáculos se alzaban a la espalda del rubio ahora en 4 patas casi como un animal –ustedes morirán- las cadenas se movieron con fuerza y precisión letales destrozando ninja tras ninja mientras lo líderes de los clanes esquivaban como podían el brutal ataque del ahora enfurecido demonio, ala derecha de Tsume un hombre era sujeto del cuello con una fuerza tan aplastante que se despedazo dejando salir un geiser de sangre que salpico a la mujer Inuzuka, del otro lado a un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria las cadenas atravesaban sus ojos y se separaban destrozando su cráneo en un grotesca lluvia de sangre, mas allá otros eran desmembrados y otros mas empalados sin piedad alguna –maldito demonio estas corrompiendo mi jutsu- y sus cadenas se lanzaron contra las del rubio, se trenzaron en un choque frontal y chispeante mientras de manera asombrosa las cadenas de la pelirroja se abrían y rompían dejando al rubio atacar de frente, fue el shcock y la falta de entrenamiento lo que no la dejo reaccionar a tiempo hasta que fue sujeta del cuello y elevada en el aire por el rubio homicida que la azoto en repetidas ocasiones contra el suelo hiriéndola hasta casi cegar su vida, la mujer cayo desde el aire hasta golpear el suelo mientras las cadenas del rubio se esfumaban, tras el una anbu con mascara de gato sostenía su ninjato atravesándole el corazón, lo saco derramando la sangre de Naruto mientras este de espaldas caía al suelo agonizante, todos sonrieron esta pesadilla acababa y el demonio moría pero no todo estaba lejos de terminar.

Su cuerpo se envolvió en el rojo poder de Kyubi desprendiéndose a gran velocidad del sello en su vientre tomando la forma de un colosal zorro de 4 colas tan grande como una casa de 2 pisos, -finalmente muestras tu cara eh zorro- dijo la cansada Kushina en el suelo mientras el demonio la miraba seriamente, -**siempre fuiste una tonta cabeza dura Kushina, que no comprendes aun que ese no soy yo**- una de sus colas señalo al rubio en el suelo que tosía sangre mientras pedía perdón a la zorra por fallar en su encargo; todo mundo se quedo en shock, se suponía que ese cuerpo era el zorro lo lógico era suponer que de desprenderse el demonio moriría no que hablara amenos que… era imposible todos lo entendían ahora y fue solo Tsume la que supo que decir -¿Qué hemos hecho?-; los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de horror al comprender sus acciones y a quien se las hizo el dolor y el remordimiento inundaron su ser mientras se incorporaba despacio para correr al rubio y suplicar su perdón pero una de las colas de Kyubi alzaba lentamente a Naruto –lo siento…soy muy débil – dijo el niño rubio mientras era depositado en la espalda del demonio –**no te preocupes yo te are fuerte tanto que nunca serás derrotado**- su enorme sonrisa malvada de largos colmillos hacia a todo mundo temió lo peor ahora que el rubio estaba en las garras del demonio –no…no te dejare arrebatarme a mi hijo- otra cola se movió a una velocidad avasallara llena de chakra golpeándola por la espalda dejando una larga herida en ella –**tu renunciaste a ser su madre hace unos momentos lo olvidas además alguien tan ciega y estupida no merece al cachorro**- su cola se alzo apretando a la pelirroja mientras su chakra la quemaba al final la dejo caer al suelo pesadamente –**sane la herida pero te deje la marca para que nunca olvides esta noche, y además me tome la molestia de asegurarme que tu estirpe acabe contigo jajaja nunca podrás ser madre jajajaja**- en ese momento fue cuando Sarutobi apareció atraído por el poder demoniaco, el gran demonio se dio la vuelta y avanzo mientras la herida Kushina se arrastraba por el suelo en un burdo intento de alcanzarle poco a poco disolvió en fuego cargando al maltrecho rubio mientras una lluvia se desataba en la aldea, uno a uno los ninjas se alejo escoltado a la torre para relatar los hechos mientras el decepcionado Sarutobi se acercaba a la tirad y mojada mujer –ahora estas contenta- se alejo dejando a un anbu con mascara de perro para vigilarla mientras este se lamentaba haberle fallado a su maestro.

Lejos de ahí en una suave cama de paja humilde y sencilla un sanado Naruto descansaba cómodamente envuelto en suaves ropas secas y nuevas mientras la seria pelirroja lo miraba con esa maligna sonrisa en su cara –**soy la mas fuerte de las 9 merezco al contenerlo mas fuerte**- dijo mientras miraba al rubio, si bien salio no significaba que no tendría que regresar a su interior en algún momento y claro ella merecía lo mejor al ser la mas fuerte y de su cuenta correría que el rubio se volviese el mejor de todos en todo aspecto conocido no por nada ella estaría dentro de el

-**no sabia que te gustasen los niños Kyubi**- la zorra se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para verla usaba un kimono liso y negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel y sus ojo morados mientras su cabello negro como la noche caía alo largo de su espada hasta su trasero, su cuerpo de curvas voluptuosas como el de la zorra infundía una extraña sensación de autoridad –**es muy hermoso**- le acaricio el cabello al pequeño rubio mientras la zorra saltaba

-¡**no es para ti**!- le grito molesta e indignada mientras ella levantaba la mirada seria y pesada contra la youko

-**me agradas Kyubi lo sabes, pero que no se te olvide quien soy si yo lo quiero entonces es mío pero no te apures no pienso quitártelo prefiero a los hombres mayores no a los pequeños es tuyo después de todo lo quieres entrenar**-la zorra la miro en shock mientras ella sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes perfectos –**no te asombre ya deberías saber que yo se todo respecto a ti y tus hermanas**- se movió despacio hasta estar frente a la youko que dócilmente se agacho

-**que es lo que deseas aquí señora**- pregunto la zorra mientras la pelinegra se acerco al rubio acariciando de nuevo su cabello

-**nada por ahora solo vine a darle un regalo a tu protegido**- de sus manos una energía negra broto materializando un arma para el pequeño niño rubio

-**eso es, le vas a dar eso**- pregunto la zorra en shock al ver el presente para el rubio

-**si el podrá usarle bien estoy segura, tiene un gran futuro por delante y estoy segura que no nos decepcionara ni a ti ni a mi y quien sabe quizá sin querer estas entrenando a tu futuro compañero zorrita**- ella sonrió al ver a la youko ofenderse por sus palabras después de todo desde su nacimiento hacia siglos eso nunca había pasado

-**no juegues con eso sabes que el macho que desee tomarme debe ser poderoso y lograr someterme y eso nunca pasara no existe ni existirá hombre o demonio que sea capaz de doblar mi voluntad**- la zorra estaba orgullosa mientras ella se desvanecía poco a poco de su presencia

**-ya veremos zorra ya veremos- **y se desvaneció por completo dejando a la youko mirando fijamente al pequeño rubio que dormía cómodamente en su improvisada cama.

Poco a poco con la luz del sol el rubio despertó mientras la zorra lo miraba estirándose y topándose con el regalo –**es un regalo de una amiga ya la conocerás después ahora hay que irnos**- el rubio se incorporo y siguió a la zorra al exterior de su refugio mientras caminaba junto a ella a un futuro incierto –y a donde iremos Imari_chan- dijo el pequeño niño atrayendo la mirada de la zorra desconcertada que preguntaba por ese nombre que uso en ella –es un nombre bonito para la mas bonita de todas- dijo el niño con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar, era sincera pero igualmente algo sombría y la zorra solo dibujo su maligna sonrisa en su cara –**oh el cachorro quiere aparearse conmigo que dulzura**- dijo la irónica zorra mientras el rubio la miraba con duda -¿Qué es aparear?- ella tuvo una gota en su nuca quizá en un arranque de ira el logro mutilar y asesinar a muchos ninjas pero aun era pequeño como para saber de esas cuestiones –**es algo muy placentero y que las hembras de todos tipos adoran si su acompañante sabe como tratarlas no te apures ya te enseñare eso cuando llegue el momento**- el rubio asintió a sus palabras mientras la zorra sonreía, no creía que el pudiese ser su compañero pero eso no quería decir que no podría divertirse un poco con el cuando creciera verdad.

Mientras tanto en un lugar sombrío y siniestro nuestra mujer de cabello oscuro regresaba a su hogar recostándose cómodamente en la suave cama en la que siempre descansaba, tenia ideas y muchos planes a futuro que con algo de suerte involucrarían al rubio que ahora acompañaba a la zorra, su sonrisa era mas que clara y evidente al considerar los posibles beneficios de que sus ideas se materializaran con ese chico rubio, si el futuro era tan vasto y lleno de posibilidades que sin duda la hacían feliz –**creo que pronto mi querida hermanita tendrá algunos problemas jejeje me pregunto si Kyubi ira a ceder no por nada se lo que el será y si ella no cede alguna de las otras lo hará jjajajaja**- ella se recostó y cerro los ojos para tomar una siesta mientras de nuevo delineaba ideas y estrategias sombrías a seguir; mientras tanto en Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen miraba su aldea, el amanecer había llegado y el no se fue a casa en toda la noche entrevistándose con todos y cada uno de los hallados en aquella zona, donde los anbu concluyeron alguien había sido torturado y claro el sandaime supo de inmediato que ese alguien fue Naruto, uno a uno los escucho mientras todos decían una versión semejante donde ellos trataron de salvar al rubio de los fallecidos pero aparecieron tarde justo cuando el enloquecido Naruto asesinaba a todos incluso atacando a su madre quien justo en este momento estaba sentada frente a el

-no me trago nada de ese cuento y lo sabes Kushina tu y los otros trataron de asesinarlo- sus palabras molestas eran fiel reflejo de su estado de animo en este momento mientras el viejo hombre golpeaba con sus palmas el escritorio

-mi hijo…mi bebe…con ese demonio- solo balbuceaba aun en shock tratando de convencerse de que sus acciones en realidad no ocurrieron y que todo en este momento era una pesadilla pero claro estaba equivocada esto era la cruel realidad

Al final sin mayores pruebas el sandaime la dejo ir a su casa para que descansara y pensara en lo que hizo, desde ese día y por casi 6 meses nadie la volvió a ver en la aldea de la hoja, solamente Tsume la vio cuando la fue a visitar estaba toda ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados lloraba todo el tiempo en busca de perdón tirada sobre la cama que llego a ocupar su hijo por tan breve tiempo, pero claro nunca lo consiguió mas porque al quedarse dormida solo podía soñar con el momento en que el demonio le arrebataba a su pequeño a la larga se repondría para tratar de conseguir el perdón de hijo; en la torre Sarutobi una vez mas corría a los ancianos de su oficina quines venia a pedirle que enviara cazadores para matar al niño y evitar su venganza y claro como siempre el se rehúso porque según Sarutobi no era un ninja activo además aun guardaba la esperanza de que el corazón de Naruto nunca seria corrompido por el demonio y de hecho tenia razón Kyubi no corrompería ese corazón no tenia necesidad de ello porque ahora mismo ya estaba roto e infectado por el odio y el rencor.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen espero que no odien a Kushina por lo que hizo…a quien engaño odienla si gustan que pagara las consecuencias asi como todo mundo, y claro la pregunta persiste quien era esa mujer de cabello negro a la que la misma Imari (Kyubi) le tiene miedo y respeto, oh el futuro de naruto va a cambiar mucho con los regalitos que le dieron aunque me pregunto que será el segundo obsequio  
_Yo se que es, se trata de_… [ le tapan la boca]  
Quieres dejar de dar adelantos de la historia  
_Perdona no me puedo resistir pero se que todo mundo se pregunta que le vas a hacer a Kushiha_ [pregunta ansiosa de saber la respuesta]  
Oh ya lo sabran mas adelante jeje  
_No seas malo dime y dejare que me hagas lo que quieras_ [ le guiña un ojo mientras el autor lo considera]  
Creo que mejor me voy antes de terminar accediendo los veo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que tal el cap


	3. C2: Paradero

Y aquí estoy al fin solo aprovechando que aquellas salieron a la tienda para subir este cap en completa privacidad, de seguro va a querer matarme después pero no importa aquí esta el cap dos que creo han esperado mucho pero bueno de una vez voy a pasar a los reviews

**seirius**:si estas en lo correcto sera un tanto dark  
**Silber D Wolf**:muchas gracias por pensar eso y aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**Kaks96**:sera como dice en mi ms "la oscuridad no implica maldad" pero eso si si lo provocas no tendra reparo en asesiar jeje, y lo de kushina ya veras ya veras  
**Loquin**:que bueno que te gust y si de una u otra manera todos pagaran  
**kentanaka1350**:supongo que sera igual de podroso pero mas despiadado y confabulador ya lo veras  
**Apredeitor**:jaja si vi la pelicula se spawn antes de escribir el cap y de ahi me salio la idea...espero que no me demanden  
**Yuhoelmer**: Kushina recivira lo que merece tenlo por seguro y shino si me agrada y el como siempre el logico hara lo mas razonable apoyar al rubio jajaja  
**xrotcehx**:bueno ten en cuenta que ya estaba herido si no nada salva a la pelirroja  
**terminex**:jajaja a mi tambien me encanta lo masivo y no se porque, en cuanto a lo de tus sugerencias ya las considere jejeje por cierto interesante kekkei genkai eh  
**xona potter namikaze**:que bueno que pienses eso y por cierto aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero tambien te guste  
**NUAJava**:kakashi sera su aliado lo anticipo aunque no dire como lo convence y todos pagarn por eso no te preocupes  
respondido esto vamos directo al cap que creo haber escuchado a aquellas volver y no quiero que me atrapn subiendo esto

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

**Advertencia: posible tortura sangre y lemon en este cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Paradero**

Kushina estaba descansando después de su 4 misión de esta semana, a pesar de que solo era miércoles la mujer pelirroja no paraba en sus deseos de salir de la aldea en busca de olvidar los doloroso recuerdos de aquella terrible noche hacia ya poco mas de 10 años, cuando dormía solo podía soñar con esos momentos en los que fingía felicidad al estar con el rubio, ahora mismo deseaba poder estar con el y verlo pedirle disculpas incluso arrojarse a sus pies suplicando su perdón, pero no podía desde esa fatídica noche en que los ninjas de la aldea guiados por ella cometieron la mas grande injusticia en la historia de Konoha, en sueños recordaba a su pequeño pero casi siempre al final su sueño se deformaba en una pesadilla donde ella misma se veía sometiendo a su pequeño a aquella dolorosa tortura hasta que moría frente a sus ojos, claro eso no paso pero en sus sueños siempre era así, y cada noche era mucho peor que la anterior.

Se levanto sin animo ni deseos de moverse para atender a quien tocaba la puerta, la abrió y fue como siempre Mikoto, fue una grata sorpresa cuando la mujer regreso a Konoha después de su búsqueda infructífera de su hijo mayor en aras de hacer justicia por todos los inocentes muertos aquella noche, desde hacia poco mas de una año regreso aunque era curioso como ni ella o Sasuke su otro Hijo hacían intento alguno por estar cerca uno del otro quizá la familia se fracturo por completo y quedo sin reptación posible -¿Cómo estas hoy Kushina?- pregunto con su amigable voz mientras entraba para hacerle compañía a su amiga ojivioleta si no había alguien con ella algo como lo sucedía hacia poco mas de 6 meses podría volver a pasar, sano muy rápido pero aun así aun se apreciaban vestigios de los cortés en sus muñecas –mira te animare preparándote algo de mi famoso Ramen Mikoto- la dejo pasar con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba el bello cielo azul sobre la aldea rememorando los bellos ojos de su pequeño llenos de amor -¿Dónde estarás ahora Naruto?- pregunto al viento para entrar de inmediato a su casa y atender a Mikoto quien gritaba desde la cocina por la pésima organización de todo si ella era una obsesiva del orden mas en la cocina.

Lejos de Konoha en una gran e imponente mansión una elegante limusina se detenía mientras un hombre bastante corto de estatura bajaba de la misma con ese atuendo negro y esos lentes, todo para complementar su porte de hombre de negocios o mafioso según se le quisiera ver, en todo Nami no kuni el era el máximo líder según el, aunque si le preguntabas a la empobrecida gente el era mas bien un monstruo sediento de dinero que los esclavizaba y humillaba mas cuando comenzó a vender a las jóvenes como objetos para sus socios o sus hombres, avanzo déspota y arrogante mientras sus hombres soportaban sus desplantes, -al fin te encontré Gatou- murmuro la figura oculta entre las sombras de los árboles mirando fijamente al corto mafioso que se adentraba el su mansión solitaria, despacio se movió por las ramas, de pronto ambos guardias se desplomaron en el suelo con sus gargantas cercenadas mientras el invasor se arrodillaba frente a la puerta –estos son pésimos guardias ni me vieron venir- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras gotas de sangre caían de sus manos hasta el suelo.

Gatou comía solo como siempre en el gran comedor de su mansión mientras el solo comenzaba a ponerse a la distancia, -oye tonto donde esta mi vino- dijo el hombre diminuto mientras volteaba a buscar a su camarero pero este simplemente no estaba cosa muy rara, resignado se levanto de su silla –voy a mandar castigar a este inepto- se adentro a la cocina y tampoco logro ver a nadie, -donde se metieron tontos- dijo malhumorado volviendo al comedor sin notar las manchas de sangre justo frente a la estufa, se acerco a la mesa pero decidió dejarlo el coraje le hizo perder el apetito y mejor se dirigió a su estudio, curiosamente las luces no encendían casi como si hubiese electricidad, mascullo otra amenaza para el responsable mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, estaba tan irritado que no noto la mancha del suelo, la piso y resbalo hasta golpear con la cara el suelo –maldita sea quien dejo agua aquí- dijo molesto levantándose y girando para toparse con la mancha que de hecho era color rojo, y no era la única la poca luz que se colaba através de las ventanas dejaba ver las manchas por todos lados, un gota cayo y el levanto la vista quedando pálido y aterrado del techo justo sobre el candelero goteaba la sangre de su camarero muerto colgando de cabeza don la garganta destrozada -¡SEGURIDAD!- grito el hombre aterrado pero nadie acudió en su ayuda solo el basto silencio de su mansión, corrió a toda velocidad a su estudio para encerrarse en lo que conseguía apoyo pero conforme se acercaba una suave melodía llegaba a sus oídos.

Desesperado entro al estudio logrando escuchar atentamente la suave canción mientras la oscura figura con gabardina y capucha tocaba suavemente el violín desde la ventana ( si se preguntan que escucha denle click .com/watch?v=NMS51432wSw ) dio solo un par de pasos cuado todo su cuerpo se paralizo con un poderoso espasmo que resultaba sumamente doloroso –quien escucha esta canción se paraliza en el acto, como te va Gatou- el hombre sin dejar de tocar se dio la vuelta y el mafioso lo reconoció de inmediato –¡Naruto!- dijo el hombre alarmado mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente con el violín negro en su hombro izquierdo –que enserio esperabas que ese montón de asesinos de baja categoría me matara después de que asesine a todos esos tipos- su rostro fijo esa mirada azul y helada junto a esa suave y perversa sonrisa lo hacían parecer casi una visión salida de las peores pesadillas del hombre, el ojiazul dejo de tocar guardando su violín en un pergamino que coloco en su larga gabardina mientras avanzaba al aun paralizado hombre, usaba aparte de la larga gabardina un pantalón oscuro con botas de combate igualmente negras con una camisa gris lisa mientras su cabello dejaba ver su tono rubio ligeramente opaco mientras esos ojos azules asemejaban mas al hielo que a otra cosa, -bueno mi querido y traicionero Gatou creo que me debes un pago y quiero mas de lo que habíamos acordado enano- lo sujeto de la garganta y con un agarre poderoso lo alzo en el aire y lo azoto con fuerza contra el escritorio mientras negras cadenas se materializaban de la nada sujetándolo de brazos y piernas –bueno hora de negociar no crees- el hombre palideció por lo que estaba por pasar

Forcejeo un poco pero todo era inútil estaba mas que bien sujeto –cuando mis guardaespaldas lleguen te arrepentirás- dijo molesto mientras el rubio reprimía una sonrisa –no creo que vengan después de todo ya todos están muertos- dijo el con esa seriedad mortal que solo hacia al hombre temer aun mas el rubio trazo un par de sellos en el aire –esto es algo nuevo así que debes estar honrado de que lo pruebe en ti…Eanaifu (dagas de aire)- cerro su mano derecha mientras una delgada cuchilla blanca aparecía en ella , la dejo caer sobre su hombro y el hombre grito con fuerza cuando su cuerpo era atravesado son piedad su cuerpo hasta llegar al escritorio mientras sus huesos eran rotos y su carne desgarrada, mietras la sage escapaba de la herida, sin compasión alguna al rubio alzo la mano sacando la daga de aire de la herida que lucia perfecta y algo quemada –mi futon siempre esta muy caliente es casi como una hoja al rojo vivo no crees- lo volvió a clavar ahora del otro lado hasta el fondo mientras los desgarradores gritos de Gatou, el proceso se repitió varias veces mientras las heridas cubrían lentamente el cuerpo del hombre de corta estatura cuyos lentes estaban en el suelo dejando ver sus ojos aterrados y llenos de dolor, la sangre goteaba hasta el suelo mientras sus suplicas de piedad resonaban con fuerza.

-bueno ya no llores no aguantas nada solo van 19 puñaladas valla que eres un llorón, ahora si quieres que pare solo tienes que decirme la combinación de la caja fuerte del fondo- y señalo al enorme muro de metal con una rueda al frente –si…si…lo que sea para que me dejes- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras revelaba uno de sus mayores secretos al rubio que lo mantenía cautivo, los ojos de Gatou se abrieron como platos los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban dejaban ver el mortal brillo del metal sobre el mientras le lanzaba al rubio una mirada interrogante –dije que me detendría no que no te mataría- el metal cayo y la sangre voló por todos lados mientras la cabeza mutilada del mafioso rodaba por el suelo separada de su cuerpo, el rubio guardaba su arma mientras miraba las salpicaduras de sangre en su ropa –que asco el olor de esta asquerosa sangre no se va a ir nunca voy a tener que tirar esta ropa maldito llorón- las cadenas del rubio alzaron el cuerpo sin vida arrojándolo por la ventana con fuerza al jardín frontal, se aproximo a la caja fuerte y con tranquilidad la abrió sin problemas y se adentro, un mundo de dinero y gemas preciosas y un sinnúmero de títulos de propiedad en muchas aldeas y diferentes países –valla que era avaro pero a mi solo me sirven las joyas y el dinero, los títulos se quedan aquí- tomo todo y lo guardo en un pergamino para salir de la residencia con mucha tranquilidad ignorando los mas de 20 cuerpos sin vida regados por todos lados.

Caminaba sereno hasta la salida cuando sintió los chakras acercándose a toda velocidad, pronto frente a el aparecieron varias figuras 4 para ser exactos, se acercaron y el rubio los vio uno de ellos usaba unas vendas en la cara y una gran espada en la espalda, se detuvieron frente al extraño rubio que cargaba una especie de bastón bo en la espalda con curiosas puntas cónicas a los extremos casi como si fesen puntas de lanza –hola Zabuza Momochi- saludo el rubio serio y firme mientras el renegado de kiri lo miraba con sospecha –quítate niño que vengo a ver a tu jefe- dijo molesto e irritado mientras el rubio sonreía fríamente –ese enano no es mi jefe y tampoco lo será de ti, el ya es abono- señalo al cuerpo decapitado tendido en el suelo, los ojos del rubio estaban interesados en cierta persona, la que usaba esa mascara, solo miraba su cabello negro pero através de ese kimono café podía apreciarse una bella silueta femenina –Haku revisa si es Gatou no le creo a este- ella avanzo humilde y servil mientras el rubio esperaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-es Gatou Zabuza_sama esta muerto- todo el grupo de la niebla miro al rubio serio y feliz mientras retrocedían su cliente estaba muerto y no tenia caso seguir ahí –disculpa Zabuza pero quisiera ofrecerte un trato- el sujeto son cejas se detuvo y miro al rubio frente a el –su pudiste matarlo a el y a sus hombres no se porque nos necesitas para cuidarte niño- el rubio negó suavemente mientras señalaba a la enmascarada Haku –es tuya no por como la tratas deduzco que te pertenece, no se como la conseguiste ni me interesa pero quisiera que me la vendieras- todo mundo miro al chico mientras Zabuza se reía como loco ante las ridículas palabras del rubio –aquí hay mas de 15 millones te los doy a cambio de ella- Haku miro con miedo al hombre de la espada, si bien la protegió y cuido mas o menos bien de ella mientras crecía una oferta como esa era demasiado tentadora mas aun considerando su siempre renuente actitud a la hora de asesinar a alguien que no le había hecho nada, el hombre de la zanbato miro al rubio y después a la chica enmascarada –es enserio esa oferta- tras su mascara los ojos de Haku reflejaron pesar al saberse solo una herramienta que el hombre de Kiri estaba por vender –muy enserio- repitió el rubio mientras extendía el pergamino al mercenario que con una sonrisa bajo sus vendas lo tomaba firmemente – quédatela- y se dio la vuelta alejándose lentamente mientras la chica de la mascara permanecía inmóvil ante el rubio sereno y callado; los renegados de la niebla se alejaban dudosos mientras el hombre vendado reía ante su buen negocio finalmente uno de los hermanos demonio se atrevió a preguntar la razón de la venta y Zabuza respondió sencillamente –en kiri están buscando a quienes tienen líneas de sangre y asesinándoles junto con los que les protejan conservarla era un riesgo que ahora ese rubio tiene que enfrentar jajaja- se río por su excelente negocio mientras se alejaban de la serena y callada Haku.

El rubio la miraba de arriba abajo mientras ella permanecía inexpresiva y callada –mi nombre es Naruto- dijo el ojiazul a la chica que de inmediato se arrodillo frente al rubio –será un placer servirte Naruto_sama- dijo ella con su voz humilde y servil mientras el rubio avanzaba, suavemente la tomo del mentón y la hizo ponerse de pie –esta mascara no me agrada nada- sin decir nada mas el rubio tomo la susodicha mascara y la desprendió del rostro de Haku, apretó su mano destrozadota mientras ella lo miraba con duda, -tienes un rostro muy hermoso casi como el de un ángel no lo escondas tras algo así de nuevo entendido Haku_chan- el rubio se le acerco aun mas mientras las mejillas de la chica enrojecían por su cercanía –andando que tenemos un pago que cobrar- y se movió mientras ella lo seguía aun roja de las mejillas mientras el rubio sonreía maliciosamente; -**porque pagaste tanto por ella, si querías un juguete sumiso te habría bastado ir a algún bar y de ahí lo sacas**- dijo la zorra de nueve colas irrumpiendo en la mente del rubio –(valla hasta que te apareces Imari_chan ya estaba pensando que te habías largado en un arranque de celos)- respondió mentalmente el rubio mientras la zorra le insultaba sin parar ante su comentario –**ni que tuvieras tanta suerte además si mal no recuero tu fuiste el que asesino a todos esos tipos cuando te encelaste**- a la mente del rubio vino el fugaz recuerdo de aquella noche en que el e Imari llegaron a beber algo a un bar claro como festejo por culminar el entrenamiento del rubio que como siempre se ganaba las miradas de mas de una de las "meseras" cosa que ponía de malas a la ignorada youko hasta que nos tipos se le acercaron y trataron de llevársela con cumplidos y halagos, lo siguiente que todo mundo vio fue aun furioso rubio que destrozaba todo a su paso hasta que al final solo quedaron los escombros del sitio –(claro que me enoje, esos estupidos querían alejarte de mi y hacerte de todo, y solo yo puedo tocarte verdad mi bella zorra)- la kitsune solo sonrió mientras enviaba imágenes mentales de ella asintiendo mientras cierta parte de su anatomía se humedecía ante el recuerdo del rubio asesino –**Naruto_kun cuando me dejaras salir acaso no extrañas sentirme en tu cama y hacerme el amor**- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio caminante sonreía aun mas ante la lujuriosa voz de la zorra –(claro que te extraño Imari_chan pero dime no serás tu la que extraña que me hunda en ella hasta el amanecer)- de nuevo la zorra no respondió en vez de eso envío flaschazos de la ultima noche en la que ella y el rubio se la pasaron sosteniendo relaciones casi hasta el amanecer –(pronto volveré a poseerte mi adorada Imari_chan no te apures que ya me muero por sentir tus caricias y besar tu suave piel)- la zorra se dejo caer sobre su cama mientras su mano se dirigía a su entrepierna acariciando suavemente deleitando al rubio con el concierto de sus suaves gemidos masturbatorios.

Al final del camino ya con la noche encima el rubio y su "acompañante" arribaron ala casa situad a un costado de la ciudad tocando suavemente a la puerta la que atendió un niño pequeño –hola Inari esta tu abuelo- pregunto el rubio mientras el niño corría al interior en busca del como siempre un poco bebido Tazuna –Naruto volviste veo que recapacitaste en esa locura de ir y asesinar a Gatou- el rubio le sonrió mostrándole un collar que alguna vez perteneció al mafioso todo manchado de sangre –el trabajo esta completo viejo ahora sobre mis honorarios- de inmediato a toda prisa el hombre se metió al estudio y volvió con el dinero no era mucho con eso apenas se podría completar una misión rango c en la aldea de la hoja –enserio con eso te basta no es mucho m gustaría poder darte algo mas- dijo algo apesadumbrado mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza –(no se apure que si me va a dar algo mas viejo)- pensó el rubio lanzándole una mirada fugaza a Tsunami la hija de Tazuna que llegaba con una bandeja de te, -¿quien es ella?- pregunto Tazuna al rubio que le lanzo una amistosa mirada a la ojicastaña Haku –es Haku_chan, mi prometida- todo mundo contando a Haku se quedaron en shock pero de inmediato la chica le siguió la corriente suponiendo que esa seria una especie de cubierta, tomaron asiento para tomar algo en lo que la cena estaba lista, una fugaz mirada a los ojos del rubio basto, de pronto todo había cambiado y Tsunami estaba gimiendo como loca mientras el rubio sobre ella hundía su miembro en lo mas profundo de ella sin compasión alguna haciéndola gemir con fuerza mientras un violento orgasmo la sacudía, parpadeo y de nuevo estaba en la sala aunque algo confundida por lo que se disculpo y se fue a la cocina mientras el rubio de sentidos mejorados percibía el sutil roma de la excitación en ella –(adoro ese jutsu jeje)-, miro a sus acompañantes y con suavidad se trono los dedos mientras trazaba los sellos correspondientes –ninpou: rotatsu dorimu (arte ninja: sueño del loto)- separo sus manos y Tazuna e Inari jurarían haber visto una flor de loto abrirse en el aire justo antes de caer dormidos mientras Haku miraba al rubio con dudas –sube al segundo piso, la 2 puerta a la izquierda entra y no salgas ni digas nada hasta que te hable soy claro- ella asintió mientras avanzaba hasta la dicha ubicación –y Haku_chan tienes un hermoso trasero- la chica se puso mucho mas roja mientras el rubio se levantaba e iba por el resto de su pago.

Entro a la cocina donde Tsunami cortaba los vegetales suavemente, despacio el serio rubio se legue acercando hasta que estuvo detrás de ella y suavemente la tomo de las caderas –Na…Naruto_kun ¿que haces?- pregunto la sorprendida mujer mientras el rubio suavemente se le acercaba hasta el cuello oliendo su aroma –lo siento Tsuami_chan pero no dejo de preguntarme porque una mujer tan bella esta sola- suavemente el rubio se acerco a su oído y mordisqueo suavemente su lóbulo arrancando un dulce gemido de la chica –gimes muy hermoso Tsunami_chan- la mujer trato de alejarse pero las manos del rubio subieron por su vientre hasta que tomaron suavemente sus pechos que dicho sea de paso eran de un muy buen tamaño para una civil sin duda cualquier kunoichi los envidiaría –esta ropa no te hace juego Tsunami_chan con encantos así deberías presumirlos- las manos del rubio apretaron suavemente mientras el rostro de la mujer se volvía aun mas rojo poco a poco las manos del rubio ascendían mientras sujetaba el cuello de la blusa jalando con fuerza mientras el sonido de la tela desgarrándose llega a los oídos de la mujer –detente tu prometida nos escuchara además, soy mayor no podemos- el rubio la giro y viendo sus bellos pechos copa quizá d en ese sostén blanco la beso con fuerza repegando su mimbro endurecido bajo la ropa contra ella –a Haku_chan no le molesta, y se que quieres esto si no ya habrías gritado- los ojos de Tsunami se abrieron como platos cuando recordó a su padre e hijo en la sala pero el beso del rubio y sus manos hábiles poco a poco le nublaban la mente –puedo hacer esa visión realidad Tsunami_chan, solo dime si es lo que deseas, y no te apures que Tazuna e Inari están bien dormidos quiero hacerte mía ¿que dices?- la mujer fue besada de nuevo mientras sus labios se entreabrían suavemente dejando que la lengua del rubio rozara la suya en una intima y húmeda caricia –s…sii hazme el amor Naruto_kun- las manos y caricias del rubio la convencieron y con gran facilidad el rubio la cargo mientras esta lo abrazaba con las piernas y subian las escaleras.

Entraron a la recamara a toda prisa mientras el rubio la arrojaba sobre la cama mientras le arrancaba la falda dejando el cuerpo de espaldas tendido sobre las suaves sabanas usando solo su ropa interior blanca, -eres muy bella Tsunami_chan- el rubio de despojo de su ropa lentamente mientras ella aun sobre la cama lo miraba con ansiedad, fue entonces que los ojos de la mujer se centraron en el miembro erecto –es muy grande- balbuceo un poco sorprendida mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la cama –ven aquí Tsunami_chan es hora de comer- la mujer se sonrojo y aun así se acerco gateando al rubio y despacio bajo al miembro erecto, su lengua asomo de la boca lamiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban los testículos de Naruto, -mm es muy delicioso Naruto_kun- de nuevo lo lamió pero esta ves acerco sus labios en un suave beso que lo endurecía aun mas –y esta noche es todo tuyo Tsunami_chan- la mujer abrió la boca y despacio trago el duro miembro del rubio despacio mientras chupaba con fuerza tragando poco a poco el miembro del rubio –no desperdicies aahhh- y el rubio empujo su pene en la garganta de Tsunami llenándola por completo mientras la sensación de ahogamiento la saturaba, el rubio la soltó y ella retrocedió un poco pero fue ella misma la que volvió a devorarlo de aquella manera, pronto el pene del rubio se inflamo mientras un abundante caudal de semen caliente y espeso inundaba la boca y garganta de Tsunami que con algo de dificultad lo trago todo.

El rubio la alzo y arrojo sobre la cama mientras le arrancaba el sostén y se dejaba caer sobre sus pechos, con suavidad los acaricio mientras mamaba suavemente los pezones endurecidos arrancando gemidos de la garganta de la mujer que no paraba de lanzar gemidos gustosos –son sabrosos Tsunami_chan- el rubio dijo justo antes de saltar al otro repitiendo el proceso sin dejar de amasar el pecho recién dejado, los dejo brillantes y ensalivados mientras descendía hasta la entrepierna de Tsunami su blanca pantaleta estaba por completo humedecida y eso lo hacia sonreír bastante, la retiro suavemente mientras el poco vello pimico lleno de los fluidos se asomaba entre las piernas de la mujer – se dejo caer sobre ella sin decir nada y lamió con pasión adentrando su lengua en su tibia vagina mientras las manos de Tsunami arañaban las sabanas y su espalda se arqueaba, el rubio se separo dejando la entrada entreabierta mientras se colocaba sobre ella –eres mía Tsunami_chan y siempre serás mía- el rubio se dejo ir con fuerza abriéndola de golpe mientras ella gemía con fuerza victima de un orgasmo inesperado que le nublaba la mente –pon atención Haku_chan que algún día tu ocuparas tu lugar en mi cama- la mujer entre el orgasmo abrió los ojos y vio a Haku toda roja asintiendo a las palabras del rubio mientras los miraba haciendo el amor –H…Haku_san no es lo que crees aaahhhh- no pudo terminar de disculparse porque el rubio ya estaba entrando en ella de nuevo con fuerza hasta llegar al cuello de su matriz – eres una mala mentirosa Tsunami_chan, y además a ella no le importa al final tu eres mi bella puta y lo que hagamos no debe molestarle- el rubio empezó a moverse con fuerza mientras Tsunami negaba ser lo que el decida pero poco a poco mientras el placer la cegaba su mente de doblaba, el miembro de Naruto empujo con fuerza y abrió su Útero adentrándose en el de golpe hasta el fondo del mismo mientras u orgasmo nuevo azotaba la mente de Tsunami quien gemía con fuerza y fuera de control –aahhh eres mía verdad aahh dilo anda aahhh- el rubio se movía con fuerza mientras Tsunami gemía sin parar mientras su orgasmo se alargaba mas y mas partiendo su mente y sometiéndola al rubio –sii aahh lo soy, soy tuya no pares no pares Naruto_kun mas dame mas- el rubio la beso de nuevo empujando con mucha mas fuerza mientras su miembro de nuevo se hinchaba y derramaba una abundante descarga de semen caliente en el vientre de la mujer –(me preñara Naruto_kun va a preñarme voy a darle un hijo)- pensaba Tsunami sumida en su placer mientras el rubio la inundaba con su semen. El rubio permaneció dentro de ella un par de minutos antes de retroceder y dejar salir algo de su semen de su entraba entreabierta mientras la giraba suavemente dejando su trasero expuesto –ahora tomare tu sexy trasero Tsunami_chan- el rubio empujo suavemente mientras ella se Alzaga gimiendo de dolor mientras su orificio posterior cedía ante el invasor rubio infrenable y poderoso –e…espera duele Naruto_kun aahhh- el rubio tomo sus pechos y suavemente los acaricio mientras empujaba mas y mas dentro de ella que mantenía sus ojos cerrados del dolor, el rubio se detuvo cuando estuvo todo dentro de ella y al abrir sus ojos se aterro, ahora mismo estaban en la sala con su padre e hijo dormidos justo frente a ellos –Naruto_kun que haces- dijo asustada mientras el rubio la depositaba en cuatro frente a ellos su rostro avergonzado y aterrado solo divertía al rubio –no te apures girita y gime todo lo que quieras que ellos no despertara Tsunami_chan-, el rubio la sujeto firmemente de las caderas y comenzó a hundirse en su trasero suavemente, de adentro a afuera repitiendo el movimiento suavemente mientras ella luchaba por reprimir los gemidos de placer pero al final fue inútil –aaaahhh mas Naruto_kun mas dame mas- gemía gustosa y entregada al rubio que ahora empujaba fuera de control –diles Tsunami_chan aahhh diles lo que eres… diles lo que eres aaahh – el rubio la empujo con mucha mas fuerza mientras sus gemidos retumbaban amenazando con despertar a sus familia cuando finalmente cedió –soy tuya Naruto_kun soy tu puta Naruto_kun- y el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo dejando salir una abundante descarga que le arranco un poderoso orgasmo mientras se desplomaba sobre la mesita de centro.

Al volver a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo sobre la cama mientras el rubio le daba la vuelta con su miembro aun duro –no fue una ilusión si es lo que piensas, pero ya que aceptaste lo que eres mejor seguir en donde estés mas cómoda mi bella Tsunami_chan- el rubio volvió a la carga mientras la sometida mujer gemía gustosa recibiéndolo con piernas abiertas sin importarle que Haku los estuviese viendo aunque en ese momento las manos de la roja chica estaban ocupadas, el resto de la noche lo único que pudo hacer la mujer fue gemir mientras el rubio la poseía una y otra vez casi hasta el amanecer; al día siguiente una triste Tsunami despedía a los chicos que se alejaban a toda velocidad mientras su padre e hijo regresaban a la casa –(te estaré esperando cada nuche en nuestra cama, vuelve pronto Naruto_kun)- suspiro y volvió a sus quehaceres buscando como entretenerse y distraerse.

No muy lejos de ahí unos cansados anbus estaban sudando la gota gorda mientras esos ninjas de kusa los atacaban sin piedad, suponía que seria una misión sencilla pero no lo fue su información fue por completo falsa y ahora mismo estaban cansados y superados por esos 7 ninjas jounin que los tenían arrinconados mientras sus enemigos se alistaban para acabarlo –parece que será el fin sempai- dijo en anbu con mascara de ciervo mientras el de mascara de perro sentía el cansancio llegarle por el uso excesivo de su ojo izquierdo, -valla pero si es mi viejo guardia creo que are mi buena obra del día- todo mundo volteo al árbol donde el rubio estaba de pie con una sonrisa delgada y un tanto oscura justo antes de saltar al centro de los enemigos –valla un mocoso creo que tu también te vas a morir- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras se acercaban al rubio –mira la que lo acompaña jeje podríamos divertirnos antes de matarla- dijo otro de los ninjas mirando fijamente a Haku mientras el rubio sonreía aun mas –a el- se le dejaron ir armas punzo cortantes en mano mientras los sellos se trazaban solo con su mano derecha –Futon: saidai senkai (elemento viento: torbellino ascendente)- abrió la mano baja cerca de su cintura mientras el aire se arremolinaba en su palma la levanto de un solo movimiento alzando dedos índice y medio al cielo, el viento giro con violencia a su alrededor en una espiral asesina que desgarro a los incautos jounin regando sangre y viseras por todos lados bajo la expectante y asombrada mirada de los anbu de Konoha, tan pronto el jutsu acabo en el centro de ataque un rubio fastidiado solo suspiraba –que banda de idiotas solo un tarado ataca de frente a un enemigo desconocido, bueno ya les ayude ahora me retiro que alguien me espera en Koara- y el rubio emprendió el avance seguido de Haku –vamos Tenzou tenemos que llegar a Konoha lo mas pronto posible hay que informarle al Hokage que ya sabemos el paradero de Naruto- y el anbu asintió mientras seguía al peliplateado a Konoha con toda la velocidad que en esas condiciones podían generar; con el rubio Haku le preguntaba a quien tenia que buscar en ese nido de criminales -muy sencillo buscaremos a cierto shinobi gatana que tiene que morir y devolverme mi dinero- el rubio sonrío oscuramente si el y Haku iban por la vida de Zabuza.

* * *

Bueno aprovechando que aquellas aun no llegasn mejor me voy rapido no valla a ser que me trapen y después la que se me arma bueno espero que les halla gustado la forma en que gatou murio y lo que paso con tsunami diganome no odiaron a zabuza con lo que hizo y que tal el rubio salvando a kakashi y yamato sin duda se avecinan muchos encuentro y una que otra batalla, ahora si ya me voy antes de que me agarren  
oye no nos esperaste [aparece detras del autor]  
es verdad ahora tendras que compensarnos [lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y el autor traga nervioso]  
espero lograr sobrevivir

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que tal el rubio exibiendo a tsunami frente a su familia eh


	4. C3: Lealtad consumada

y aquí estoy reapareciendo después de no se cuanto tiempo, primero que nada he de darles una disculpa por no avisar pero lamentablemente dado cierto accidente mi computadora paso a mejor vida por lo que he andado algo ocupado viendo si se le podía rescatar algo lamentablemente no se pudo solo mas que salvar esta conti por lo que todo lo demás tendré que volver a escribirlo no es que me moleste claro esta, bueno una vez dicho esto y pedido las disculpas pasare con las buenas nuevas  
_ya les dijiste que tienes el capitulo nuevo listo_ (pregunta apareciendo detras del autor)  
_si diles que lo tienes listo_ (aparece sobre el otro hombro)  
no se suponia que se quedaron en casa y que no vinieron al ciber detrás de mi, olvidenlo mejor paso a los reviews

**xrotcehx**: que bueno que te gustara y lo de si sera un poco malo habra que leer para averiguarlo solo diré que no quieres tenerlo de enemigo, el encuentro con kushina yo tambien lo espero ansioso créeme  
**dj**: es verdad el cap 2 me salio triste pero aun asi intenso y que bueno que te gusto el anterior pero bueno aqui esta el mas reciente y recien terminado  
**xona potter namikaze**: que bueno que el cap y la personalidad te gustan yo tambien espero que disfrutes de esta historia  
**Loquin**: y no has visto nada de las personalidades de esos dos creeme espera a ver de que es capaz el rubio jejeje  
**kentanaka1350**: si se me hace que se me fue un poquito la mano pero bueno me emocione al escribirlo jeje y gatou obtuvo lo que se merecia no te parece  
**Yuhoelmer**:claro que los iba a recuperar todo era parte de su plan digo este naruto no es un tonto creeme, en cuanto a lo de tsunami aun no lo decido por ahora es aventura mas adelante no se  
**kaks96**:ok primero que nada para amenazas trata con mis bellas asistentes (mirandolo de mala manera) segundo que bueno que te gusto el cap y si Kushina va a ser castigada y mucho jeje lo de gatou tienes razon merecia sufrir mas  
**terminex**:primero que nada perdon por no darle el regalo a tu "lindo e inocente" primo pero ya dije que paso, segundo lo que ddices de kushina como sabes eres adivino?, en cuanto a lop de kakashi puede que ese sea su precio jeje  
**lorenzodimarie**: que bueno que te gusto aqui tienes la conti  
**Tenshi no Genei**: cierto sera mas oscura y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que espero te guste  
**kyubikun**:lo de cambiar los nombres es para que no se volviesen repetitivos, lop de las sugerencias para el harem he de considerarlas y muycho eh  
**the brothers of destruction**: que bueno que te gustara y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: habra que esperara para ver cuantas y quienes caeran en su cama pero aqui veras un poco de lo que el puede hacer jeje  
valla muchos reviews por eso el se canso mucho y nosotras diremos esto (sonrie a los lectores)  
aqui esta el tan postergado y ansiado capitulo 3 (señala hacia abajo)  
disfrutenlo mucho (sonrie mientras dice adios)

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Lealtad consumada**

El par de anbus avanzaba a todo lo que sus piernas les podían impulsar aun presas del cansancio y las múltiples heridas pero ahora el líder del dúo de ninjas maltrechos tenía un nuevo propósito en esta loca carrera, hacia tan solo un día atrás había logrado hallar sin intención alguna al desaparecido rubio que a su juicio no parecía controlado por cierto demonio que se libero aquella fatídica noche en que todo se fue al diablo, aunque viendo bien al rubio su ataque total y completamente letal le hacía deducir que algo le paso cuando estuvo lejos de su hogar aunque en este momento para el rubio ese sitio era poco menos que un muy mal recuerdo de su infancia, -ya llegamos ¡mas aprisa!- ordeno el peligris al ver las grandes murallas de konoha a la distancia, sin perder nada de tiempo en cordiales saludos el dúo avanzo a toda velocidad pasando por alto a los confundidos guardias que fuera de la costumbre estaban despiertos.  
-¿Qué le pasaría a esos dos?- pregunto uno de los guardias a su adormilado compañero que simplemente no supo que responderle después de todo ni el suponía que pudo pasar.

Lejos de ahí en los bosques del país del fuego cierto rubio estaba sentado al pie de una fogata degustando un poco de la comida recién preparada por su nueva adquisición, la miraba discretamente aunque eso no disminuía en nada el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus blancas mejillas cada que él le dirigía su azulada mirada, a decir verdad él no quería considerarla solamente una mercancía valiosa aunque la pelinegra así se sintiera, ciertamente era de él y eso era algo muy presente en la mente de Naruto que solo podía sonreír ante las muchas imágenes mentales que cierta youko le mandaba a cada instante en ellas podía mirar cómo le hacía el amor a su bella zorra pelirroja inclusive admiraba algunas imágenes donde cierta usuaria de elemento hielo se les unía y eso solo resaltaba su interés en la chica –( eres extraordinaria Haku_chan no solo cocinas de maravilla puedo ver que al correr de los años te volverás una mujer muy hermosa jeje, me muero por probar tu cuerpo en nuestro lecho y estoy seguro que tu también)-; una sonrisa astuta cruzo la cara del rubio mientras terminaba de degustar su alimento y la chica se animaba de valor para dirigirle la palabra.

-porque iremos tras ellos Naruto_sama- cuestiono con algo de miedo y duda en su voz después de todo el renegado de la zanbato fue su anterior "dueño"  
-muy simple Haku_chan, primero tienen una fortuna y la necesitaremos para no tener que rebajarnos en nuestra selección de trabajos, y segundo y aun mas importante ese tipo que se atrevió a venderte como un objeto merece morir- una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa se dibujo en los labios del rubio mientras la chica de ojos castaños se sonrojaba ante semejantes palabras  
-pero si tú me compraste eso no te vuelve igual a el- se levanto algo apenada al ver la mirada fija del rubio en ella.

Se alejo un par de metros totalmente avergonzada preguntándose si el rubio la castigaría y le enseñaría a comportarse como su antiguo señor, vagos recuerdos de bofetadas y días sin alimento desfilaban por su mente mientras sus ojos se humedecían al esperar ya una reprimenda de parte del rubio; lo único que sintió fueron las tibias manos de Naruto, abrazándola por la espalda apretándola suavemente contra su cuerpo –quizá nos parecemos pero lo que nos diferencia es que a mí no me importo el dinero con tal de tenerte cerca Haku_chan- ella sintió alegría en su pecho pero aun así seguía temiendo un castigo del rubio, las manos de ojiazul descendieron posándose sobre las piernas de la chica en una serie de movimientos lentos y acompasados que poco a poco arremangaban su kimono de batalla dejando al descubierto las blancas y suaves piernas, la mano derecha descendió rozando la suave pir de la pierna de la pelinegra enfilándose al muslo y acariciando suavemente mientras Haku perdida entre recuerdos de aquel animal encuentro que el rubio sostuvo con esa mujer de nombre Tsunami mientras sus dedos rozaban ya su intimidad humedecida mientras el rubio besaba suavemente el dorso de su cuello arrancando suaves gemidos de la chica –Naruto_sama…soy suya para lo que desee- murmuro suavemente entre gemidos mientras sus ojos se cerraban y el rubio se detenía haciéndola verlo fijamente con ese tenue rubor en su cara.

El la atrajo hacia sí y suavemente unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y suave mientras la lengua de Naruto buscaba acceso a la boca de la chica que sumisa la dejo entrar enfrascándose en un duelo bucal suave y cadencioso hasta que al fin se separaron uno de la otra, -me alegra que digas eso Haku_chan, porque si me obedeces te prometo que jamás dejare que te alejes y que te hare muy feliz- dijo lo ultimo repegando en el trasero de la chica su entrepierna que ya comenzaba a despertar haciéndola sonrojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, -ya habrá tiempo para esto después Haku_chan ahora hay que apurarnos – se alejo de ella y la chica respiro entre molesta y esperanzada de que después pudiera terminarse lo que el rubio inicio en ese momento, se puso aun mas roja cuando considero esa posibilidad, a decir verdad tenia una imaginación muy buena y ya podía verse a si misma gimiendo debajo del rubio como hacia poco vio a Tsunami, por su parte Naruto sonreía triunfante ante el sutil aroma de la excitación proveniente de Haku; reiniciaron su viaje sin mayores contratiempos mientras el rubio ansiaba ya poder acabar con cierto shinobi gatana y pasar un `poco de "tiempo de calidad" con su usuaria de hielo.

De regreso a Konoha un sorprendido sandaime observaba a sus dos anbu cansados y rendidos por tan alocada marcha, -que les paso a ustedes dos- pregunto el viejo Sarutobi a los anbu mientras el peliplateado tomaba la palabra contando lo de la información defectuosa pero mas importante sobre el accidental descubrimiento del rubio, sin perder tiempo el hokage llamo a sus anbu y los despacho a la búsqueda de algunos jounins para recuperar al rubio y salvarlo de ese poblado que según se rumoraba era un verdadero nido de delincuentes y matones, en las calles de la hoja una anbu con mascara de gato corría a la residencia Namikaze a la búsqueda de su mentora que como siempre estaba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas Tsume y MIkoto de las cuales solo la Uchiha no participo en aquella fatídica noche en la que la pelirroja perdió a su hijo para siempre.  
-Kushina_sensei- dijo la pelimorada aterrizando frente a las mujeres que miraban curiosas su aparición repentina  
-que haces aquí Yugao_chan no te habrás escapado de tus deberes verdad- cuestiono la ojivioleta mientras la enmascarada negaba sus palabras a la espera de que esta noticia alegrase a su maestra  
-sensei, Kakashi encontró a su hijo- tan pronto dijo aquellas palabras la pelirroja reacciono y salió disparada en dirección de la torre mientras sus amigas la miraban alejarse cada una pensando en sus cosas pero sobretodo pensando en el rubio ya que ahora desconocían su paradero y su actual actitud hacia la pelirroja.

Entro sin tocar como siempre y vio a un esquipo en audiencia con el kage de edad siendo un hombre de rostro marcado y de nombre Ibiki el líder del grupo que tan pronto entro ella salió disparado fuera de la oficina del hombre que ahora miraba curioso y resentido a la ojivioleta, -supongo que Yugao te lo dijo pero aun así lo preguntare ¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo el hombre mientras ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de angustia, -¿Dónde esta mi bebe?- dijo desesperada mientras el sandaime negaba con la cabeza, desde aquel día solía ir a su oficina suponiendo que el escondía a su hijo pero ahora el si sabia donde estaba el rubio pero no le diría nada; -ya despache un equipo para que lo recuperaran, pero desde ahora te lo advierto mantente alejada de el o tendré que intervenir- dijo con voz de mando mientras ella se daba la vuelta para salir y alistar el cuarto de su hijo –eso no te incumbe Sarutobi, Naru_chan es mi hijo y tu no tienes derecho de meterte- dijo desafiante la pelirroja mientras el kage resoplaba y le dejaba sentir su instinto asesino que la inmovilizaba en su lugar -¡perdiste el derecho de ser su madre cuando trataste de matarlo aquel día !- grito el hombre y de inmediato ella lo miro con dolor y arrepentimiento antes de alejarse conteniendo las lagrimas, sabia que sufría pero Sarutobi ahora mismo no tenia ni una pizca de confianza en ella y esperaba que el rubio no fuese rencoroso.

El equipo salió a toda velocidad de la aldea por fortuna dicho poblado no quedaba demasiado lejos por lo que llegar a el seria rápido ventajas de conocer muy bien la geografía del país supongo, para el siguiente día quizá en la tarde estarían arribando pero en ese momento el rubio y su acompañante ya acampaban a las afueras esperando el momento de atacar; Haku estaba nerviosa ya que estaba por encarar a su mentor pero claro el rubio tenia otros planes en mente y sin dudar se lo comunico a la chica –Haku, cuando lleguemos quiero que te hagas cargo de los hermanos demonio Zabuza es mío comprendes- la chica asintió un poco aliviada ya que no se sentía con confianza como para luchar uno a uno con el espadachín –bueno ahora vamos a comer algo que me muero por probar tu delicioso sazón de nuevo- se sonrojo ante el cumplido y comenzó a cocinar pronto caería el atardecer y tendrían que descansar el momento de atacar seria al día siguiente.

Los relojes marcaban cerca de las 9:00 am y en el poblado lleno de mercenarios y malvivientes un rubio acompañado de una seria chica pelinegra avanzaban tranquilos entre tanto criminal de todo tipo, nivel y calaña, llegaron a un bar en uno de los extremos estaba junto a un prostíbulo donde las chicas lanzaban miradas coquetas al rubio sonriente mientras Haku las fulminaba con la mirada ninguna de esas iba a tomar a su "Naruto_sama" tan pronto reconsidero lo que pensaba se puso bastante roja mientras el rubio solo sonreía aun mas al notar todo tal y como esperaba que ocurriese –(eres clara como el cristal Haku_chan y puedo ver a través de ti y ya estas casi lista )- pensó con una sonrisa malévola mientras irrumpían en el bar, fue fácil de ubicar a Zabuza después de todo era en único con una espada de semejantes dimensiones; caminaron serios mientras el renegado de la niebla los miraba atento, llegaron justo frente a la mesa y todo mundo los miraba con curiosidad y esperando ver que ocurría  
-se te perdió algo niño- dijo el hombre vendado del rostro mientras el rubio señalaba al pergamino suspendido en su cintura  
-solo vine por mis cosas Zabu_chan- dijo sonriente y en tono totalmente burlista mas de uno de los presentes sintió ganas de reírse al ver la expresión de enojo del criminal  
-lo siento mocoso pero yo no hago reembolzos- dijo el shinobi gatana listo para escarmentar al rubio que ya tenia su ataque a corta distancia cargado y listo  
-quiza esto te haga cambiar de opinión- alzo su mano a una velocidad considerable con su jutsu listo –(le bombeare mucho chakra para destrozar a todos los que ven así a mi Haku_chan)- pensó el rubio mientras atacaba

-Futon: saidai senkai (elemento viento: torbellino ascendente)- el remolino se volvió colosal y todo el bar se vio envuelto en el violento ataque que despedazaba todo a su paso con el rubio y Haku asalvo en el centro del mismo, la sangre voló por todos lados mientras Haku miraba conmocionada la devastación que el rubio causaba sin inmutarse nada, en menos de dos minutos el rubio acabo con la vida de mas de 20 criminales de poca monta y dejo heridos a casi el doble mientras Zabuza lo miraba desde la calle, apenas logro alejarse a tiempo y salvar su vida –(el no es como esos tipos del otro día, matarlo será mas divertido)- pensaba el rubio mientras Haku admiraba la muerte a su alrededor, nunca fue partidaria de semejantes masacres pero por alguna razón el ver a Naruto hacer tales demostración la llenaba de emoción -¡ Meizu noo!- grito uno de los hermanos demonio al ver al otro desangrándose y muerto bajo los escombros el pobre no reacciono a tiempo y cayó bajo el bestial ataque –ups se me paso la mano y te ahorre algo de trabajo Haku_chan, bueno basta de ser amables, matémoslos- ordeno el rubio y ambos pasaron al ataque.

Haku eludió la garra metálica de Gozu saltando a un costado mientras el clavaba sus garras en el suelo presa de la ira -¡maldita perra voy a matarte y desollar tu cadáver frente a tu amante!- Grito furioso saltando de nuevo contra la pelinegra que solo se movía de un lado a otro el estaba muy enojado y no atacaba con sensatez, arroj0o unas senbon al Gozu quien se cubrió con el guante, bajo la mano para ver a la chica que ya no estaba frente a el –no te distraigas- dijo a su espalda conectándole una patada al darse la vuelta fue muy fuerte y le saco el aire haciéndolo doblarse del dolor para encarar a la chica frente a el,- si no peleas te puedo dar una muerte muy pacifica- dijo conciliadora pera el sujeto solo respiro furioso -¡PUTA!- grito en respuesta sacando la cadena de su guante metálico blandiéndola como un látigo conectando un buen golpe a la cara de la chica que salió volando y golpeo el suelo -¡voy a matarte!- grito de nuevo mientras saltaba sobre la chica de ojos castaños.

Naruto esquivo el espadazo de Zabuza quien trataba por todos los medios de partirlo en dos, a decir verdad le resultaba frustrante el rubio que con gran agilidad daba piruetas y giros eludiéndolo con gran facilidad, es mas ni siquiera estaba usando ese raro bastón bo que cargaba, con una sola mano Zabuza trazo los sellos y ataco de frente -Suiton: teppoudama (elemento agua: disparo cañón de agua) la gran bala de agua voló contra el rubio que la bloqueo con una propia bala de aire provocando una pequeña lluvia que le obstruyo la visión, el criminal aprovecho la oportunidad y corto con su espada, de un solo golpe dividió agua y carne partiendo al rubio en dos con facilidad, la sangre voló por todos lados mientras la mitades cercenadas de Naruto caían al suelo –eras solo mucho ruido verdad mocoso- dijo el renegado solo mirar el suelo bajo sus pies que en menos de un minuto se destrozo mientras el rubio ascendía con el puño derecho en alto y rodeado de un minitornado –Kazeken (puño de viento)- golpeo con fuerza al desprevenido Zabuza que pronto se vio elevado en el aire por el poderoso tornado miniatura que lo arrojo a varios metros de distancia del rubio –no es bueno que me subestimes Zabu_chan- el molesto hombre vendado se levanto del suelo mirando al rubio muerto que no era otro sino Meizu, en el ultimo segundo el rubio se reemplazo con su cadáver y eso fue lo que Zabuza corto –(este niño no es un fanfarrón en verdad es muy capaz mejor será no subestimarlo mas)- pensó el hombre con una gota de sudor bajando por la cien –estas acalorado que tal una refrescante brisa…Futon: arashi no iki (elemento viento: soplo de tormenta)- y soplo con fuerza contra Zabuza, su gran zanbato se clavo en el suelo cuando la poderosa ventisca lo golpeo de frente elevando restos de roca y madera del suelo en un violento intento por desprenderlo del suelo, el piso crujió mientras la punta de su espada se desprendía y salía volando por el aire hasta caer sobre el montón de escombros destrozados.

Gozu saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo con apuro las agujas que se cernían sobre el en una lluvia interminable que lo acosaba hacia donde el se dirigiera, -maldita bruja- gruño molesto el ultimo de los hermanos demonio mientras cargaba de frente contra la chica de ojos cafés, no reacciono fue mas bien como si se quedase quieta para recibir el golpe que llego sin piedad o compasión alguna, sus garras de metal se hundieron en la carne haciendo brotar la sangre tibia y roja de la usuaria de hielo –estúpida- murmuro el sujeto sonriente mientras Haku perdía el color volviéndose blanca y transparente, estallo en una lluvia de cristales de hielo que se enterraban en su cuerpo incapacitando sus movimientos elusivos –ustedes siempre me trataron como su esclava, y por eso esta es mi oportunidad de desquitarme- dijo ella con una frialdad que haría al mismo Zabuza sentir orgullo mientras trazaba su letal ataque –Hyouton: mo fubuku (elemento hielo: ventisca)- el viento helado soplo con fuerza arrojando al herido Gozu contra un muro mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se cristalizaba bajo el helado viento hasta que lentamente todos sus movimientos se detuvieron convirtiéndolo en una estatua viviente de hielo – salúdame a tu hermano- la pelinegra esgrimió una senbon que apareció brillar bajo la luz del sol justo antes de clavarse en el congelado cuerpo que se resquebrajo en una lluvia de cristales rojos y blancos acabando con la vida del ultimo de los hermanos demonio.

Zabuza se levanto del suelo lentamente arrojando los escombros que estaban aun sobre el, a lo lejos alcanzo a vislumbrar como el ultimo de sus secuaces estallaba en una lluvia de hielo dejándolo ahora por completo solo contra el rubio –creo que estas en problemas Zabu_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras el shinobi gatana esgrimia furioso su gran arma –eres un tonto de verdad crees que Haku va a ayudarte, ¡Haku ven aquí y asesina a este sujeto!- la chica se quedo inmóvil ante la orden de su mentor, no tenia idea de que hacer después de todo fue Naruto quien le mostro cariño y amabilidad y la hizo llenarse de sensaciones que nunca creyó sentiría, por el otro el hombre que salvo su vida y le dio un propósito aunque en la menor oportunidad la vendió y precisamente al rubio que ahora mismo la miraba con una suave y gentil sonrisa, las dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto lo vio –No, yo no te ayudare nunca traicionaría a Naruto_sama- dijo decidida mientras las inexistentes cejas del renegado ascendían en su frente y enfocaba al rubio que en solo días se gano la lealtad que a el le costo años cosechar –no dejare que rebajes a mi Haku_chan a una mera herramienta de nuevo- dijo decidido el rubio mientras tomaba su curioso bastón de la espalda.

Lo giro un par de veces en su mano derecha antes de colocarlo sobre su cintura pasando por detrás de su cuerpo mientras sonreía al renegado de la niebla –voy a matarte- dijo cantarinamente justo antes de moverse a una velocidad endemoniada, casi como un borrón que se clarifico frente a Zabuza y lanzo una estocada con uno de esos extremos cónicos, la espada del criminal se movió a toda velocidad y el metal chirreo cuando chocaron de frente, las chispas salieron volando mientras el rubio giraba sobre si mismo para lanzar otro golpe que de nuevo el bloqueo con habilidad solo para ser golpeado lateralmente en el rostro y lo mandaba a rodar por el suelo, el ojiazul salto y cayo en un mortal descenso que el sujeto de la enorme espada apenas eludió para levantarse y ver al rubio serio con la pinta de su arma bien clavada en el suelo –es verdad lo que decían, de los 7 shinobi gatana tu eres el mas débil y patético- el hombre sin cejas se molesto por semejante insulto y ataco sin pensar lanzando un corte lateral que el rubio bloqueo con su bastón con gran facilidad, lanzo otro y el resultado fue el mismo, sus golpes furiosos solo movían a Naruto de su lugar un par de cm mientras su bastos se negaba a ceder bajo la poderosa espada que de manera asombrosa comenzaba a mellarse mientras el bastón negro permanecía intacto, -ya te divertiste porque ahora aquí voy yo- dijo con esa delgada y mortal sonrisa en su cara justo antes de cargar de frente lanzo un par de golpes que el enemigo bloqueo con facilidad cuando de pronto tras un bloqueo lanzo una veloz y mortal estocada – AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG- la sangre voló por el aire mientras el shinobi de kiri retrocedía herido.

Los ojos de aku se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Zabuza doblándose sobre sus rodillas mientras sujetaba su sangrante rostro, una de las cuencas estaba vacia y el fluido vital escurría de lo que alguna vez fue un órgano visual, con su ojos restante enfoco a su subordinada que lo miraba asombrada siendo ahora el foco de su ira en ella -¡esto es por tu culpa maldita!- grito furioso antes de cargar contra la paralizada chica que estaba a menos de 6 metros de el y muy lejos del rubio, una sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor adorno su cara cuando supo que su final se dejaba caer sobre ella –(adiós Naruto_sama)- cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, el suelo crujió con fuerza mientras el metal se teñía de rojo, -AAAAAHHHHH- Haku abrió los ojos y vio a su mentor elevado en el aire por extrañas cadenas negras que atravesaban manos y tobillos para enroscarse en sus brazos y apretar con fuerza como exprimiéndole la sangre, las cadenas se extendían por el suelo destrozado proviniendo del rubio envuelto en un aura oscura y peligrosa que miraba a Zabuza con cara de pocos amigos, -nunca trates de lastimarla – dijo molesto mientras lo alzaba sobre el de espaldas al rubio, apunto su bastón raro y con fuerza lo clavo en el centro de la espalda arrancando gritos de dolor del renegado que sentía su espalda crujiendo al ser rota, lo dejo caer sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre mientras su único ojo vislumbraba al par –adelante mátalo Haku_chan- dijo el rubio y ella reacciono dando un paso al frente –H…Haku…tu…tu siempre…fuiste…fuiste como una hija para mi- dijo lastimosamente mientras ella trazaba los sellos del jutsu de helo –te agradezco por salvarme y criarme pero ahora ya no te necesito, ahora Naruto_sama cuidara de mi, adiós Zabuza- dijo ella justo antes de soplar con esa helada ventisca y reducir al renegado a una gélida estatua, con pasos lentos y firmes se posiciono sobre su cabeza y la aplasto con total crueldad dando fin a la vida del demonio de la niebla.

-esta espada va a ser un gran trofeo- dijo el rubio alzando la zanbato del recién asesinado Zabuza para enseguida guardarla en un pergamino y girarse hacia la chica de cabello negro que aun observaba el cadáver decapitado del shinobi gatana, -muy bien hecho Haku_chan- la chica se dio la vuelta y fue premiada con un suave beso del rubio que la apretó contra el mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda y acariciaba el firme trasero de la ahora excitada pelinegra, a la distancia presencias acercándose alertaron al rubio que decidió dejar la premiación de Haku para después y salieron del pueblo a toda prisa, a poco menos de un km a la salida un generoso grupo de ninjas ya esperaba al rubio –Sarutobi_sama nos ha enviado por ti Naruto- dijo el hombre de las cicatrices en el rostro mientras el rubio sonreía, mas al reconocer a uno de los que iban en ese grupo –(esto va a ser muy interesante)- pensó con cierta malicia alistándose para lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

y ahi esta que tal quedo, se que algunos pensaran que fue muy facil ganarle a Zabuza pero tengan en cuenta quien entrenoi a Naruto y que conto con el factor sorpresa ademas de que Zabuza se distrajo en haku, ahora que ira a pasar con el equipo de la hoja a quien reconocio naruto y cuando y de que clase sera el premio para Haku  
creo que todos saben de que clase de premio hablas (alzando las cejas sugerente)  
es cierto no engañas a nadie (sonrie como la otra)  
mejor me voy antes de que estas hablen de mas

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar


	5. C4: Konoha, maldita konoha

Y que creen aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero les siga gustando y para no rodear mucho mejor pasare directo a los reviews

**Tenshi no Genei**: que bueno que el cap te gusto y esa duda se resolvera en este capitulo tenlo por seguro  
**Loquin**: es verdad Haku es del rubio y si Kushina va a sufrir por sus errores  
**xrotcehx**:es cierto fue algo facil pero ten en cuanta que de todos los gatana en este fic es el mas debil y ademas esta el factor sorpresa de las cadenas  
**Yuhoelmer**:es vivo soy hombre, y para saber a quien reconocio habra que leer este cap  
**Apredeitor**:ya tengo compu no te apures y si si ese croos se realizara creo que nuestros ninjas ganarian mucho mas poder del que tienen  
**xona potter namikaze**:pues aqui esta el nuevo cap para que no desesperas mas en saber que psara  
**Kaks96**:cierto por eso ahora estoy copiando todo a una memoria para que no me vuelva a pasar lo mismo pero no te apures ya regresare a mi acostumbrada continuidad  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**:que bueno que te gustara y aqui tienes el nuev capitulo  
**terminex**:y tu como sabes el premio de Haku? y que bueno que estes preparado con esos doctorados y que bueno que regresaron tus novias y reitero "suerte matador"  
**leonshinoda**: que bueno que te halla gustado esta historia eso me alegra mucho  
ahora tras los reviews los dejare con sus presentadoras estelares  
_queridos lectores en este capitulo verán sangre (sonríe algo espeluznante)_  
_y algo de lemon (sonríen las dos como pervertidas)_  
_asique no pierdan mas tiempo leyendo esto (sonrie amistosa)_  
_lean el capitulo de una buena vez (ambas dicen adios)_

mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Konoha…maldita Konoha**

Naruto y Haku estaban serenos mirando al grupo de ninjas frente a ellos, eran una cantidad considerable, después de todo eran 7 individuos de la aldea de la hoja los que les cerraban el paso lo que solo hacia sonreír al rubio ante dicha comitiva enviada solo por el –no se si sentirme honrado de que Sarutobi mande a tanto ninja u ofenderme por asumir que ustedes son suficientes para atraparme después de todo solo soy un civil- su sonrisa fría y delgada hacia correr escalofríos por la espaldas de un par de shinobis frente a el, ellos aun recordaban al pequeño niño rubio siempre travieso y fanfarrón que provocaba tanto escándalo en la aldea pero el individuo frente a ellos era por completo diferente, sus palabras no eran solo huecas frases de superioridad en ellas se podía sentir la confianza de que lo que estaba diciendo de hecho era verdad y mas de uno se pregunto si el que estaba delante de ellos era Naruto o Kyubi  
-basta de eso ¡tu regresaras con nosotros como lo ordeno Hokage_sama- dijo uno de los chunin molesto y dando un paso al frente, se trataba de un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria que portaba una característica cicatriz cruzando su rostro a todo lo largo.

El rubio lo vio y sonrio aun mas el recordaba muy bien a ese sujeto después de todo aun podía recordar la sensación de sus tendones al romperse por los golpes de ese ninja, la mirada fija del rubio en el Hyuuga resultaba preocupante mas aun cuando ese sutil aroma a muerte comenzó a poblar la zona donde todos estaban, por su parte Haku miraba disimuladamente al sujeto que producía ese enojo en el rubio –(no se quien seas pero si osaste hacerle algo a Naruto_sama te asesinare)- pensaba la usuaria de hielo mientras el rubio daba un paso al frente ladeando un poco el rostro antes de mostrar los colmillos en una sonrisa mucho mas intimidante que la que siempre sostenía –yo te conozco…a si eres el Hyuuga al que mis cadenas casi le arrancan el rostro no?- dijo Naruto con una frialdad pasmosa mientras todo mundo giraba al sujeto que le sostenía la mirada al rubio viajero  
-mi nombre es Kunma Hyuuga y tus malditas cadenas casi me asesinan demonio por tu culpa mi carrera se retraso años- dijo el indignado Kunma mientras el rubio sonreía ante sus palabras imaginando lo que ocurría , -adivino cada vez que tratabas de hacer algo se te desprendía el rostro me habría encantando ver eso jajajajaja- las carcajadas crueles del rubio helaban la sangre de mas de uno de los presentes mientras el Hyuuga perdía todos los estribos -¡voy a matarte!- y se lanzo al frente para tratar de asestar al rubio un golpe asesino al pecho con su palma derecha rebosante de chakra, su mano brillante y zumbante se acerco a una velocidad letal a Naruto quien con gran facilidad alzo su mano derecha golpeando la muñeca de su oponente desviando su golpe y giro sobre sus talones solo para conectar un codazo a su cabeza que lo envio directo al suelo, se levanto despacio mientras el dolor en el costado de su cabeza se acentuaba - bastardo- murmuro Kunma mientras se enderezaba solo para ver el sonriente rostro del rubio a menos de 20 cm de su cara, sus ojos se inundaron de enojo mientras atacaba de frente de nuevo lanzando un par de golpes frontales que Naruto eludía con gran facilidad solo para avanzar sin detenerse entrando entre sus dos palmas que relucían para clavar un puñetazo directo al estomago que con fuerza lo alzo del suelo justo antes de que clavase otro golpe mas, los músculos del brazo del rubio se inflamaron de la fuerza mientras Haku enrojecía al verlo desplegar su poder, Kunma sintió la sangre salir de su boca mientras el rubio alzaba la rodilla conectando un poderoso golpe al rostro del ninja que se desplomo de espaldas.

Mas atrás mas de uno de los ninjas del grupo de recuperación estaban con los ojos bien abiertos ante el despliegue de poder del rubio que con esa sonrisa delgada miraba a Kunma tratar de levantarse con sangre escurriendo de su boca –(eso es imposible se supone que Kunma tiene el buakugan activo como puede eludirlo con tanta facilidad y golpearlo con tanta calma)- pensaba Ibiki mirando serio la escena frente a el mientras el Hyuuga rencoroso se levantaba aun en pos de combate, de nuevo ataco de frente al rubio sereno que esta vez no eludió el ataque, fue un golpe tremendo en el hombro izquiero de Naruto quien se movio un poco en su lugar mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Kunma se ensanchaba, mas de uno supuso que la suerte del rubio se acabo pero no así Haku; en menos de un segundo la sonrisa del rostro del Hyuuga se transformo en una mueca de dolor, el rubio usando su otra mano sujeto su muñeca y alzando la rodilla conecto un golpe letal al brazo que resonó con un sonoro crujido al romperse por completo bajo el poderoso golpe – AAAAAAAARRRGGG- retrocedió un poco mientras el rubio lo miraba con esa gran sonrisa  
-que paso, te pise muy fuerte florecita- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande mientras sujeto su propio hombro y con un jalón y un suave crujido reacomodo su hombro dislocado mientras movía el brazo para comprobar la movilidad, -aun recuerdo la sensación cuando reventabas mis tendones con tus golpes juuken, aun recuerdo el ardor, el dolor y la sensación de inmovilidad que me daba cada golpe y sabes…voy a regresártelo- y sin mas ataco al Hyuuga que trato de prepararse para el ataque, su doujutsu apenas logro ver al rubio acercándose a una velocidad endemoniada cuando ya estaba frente a el, su puño ascendió con fuerza golpeando el costado izquierdo …crack… dos costillas se partieron con la fuerza, el rubio dio un guro sobre su mismo para ponerse a su espalda y con fuerza sujeto su hombro derecho y jalo de el dislocándolo con facilidad solo para volver a moverse como un tornado y dejar caer su pie derecho sobre una de sus rodillas que se doblo hacia adentro en un Angulo imposible mientras se rompía en dos – AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- grito Kunma de dolor mientras el rubio se alejaba un poco de el dándole la espalda y el se desplomaba sumergido en dolor.

Mas de uno de sus compañeros estuvo listo para ir en ayuda de su colega pero el brazo de Ibiki los detuvo haciéndoles mirarlo –el castigo por lo que ocurrió esa noche es la muerte y el confeso atacar a Naruto, lo que le pasa ahora es solo lo que merece- dijo el hombre de las marcas en el rostro mientras el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa delgada en su cara para de nuevo voltear al Hyuuga herido que luchaba por incorporarse y volver a la pelea, sus ojos mostraban dolor mientras miraba a sus colegas que ahora mismo lo miraban sin moverse –Traidores- dijo lleno de dolor mientras el rubio sonreía terminando las señales de su jutsu –(señales con una mano)- pensó asombrado Ibiki mientras la mano derecha de Naruto brillaba azulada justo antes de tornarse blancosa mientras atacaba de frente a Kunma con su jutsu; -Futon: eafuro (elemento viento: flujo de aire)- su mano avanzo al pecho de Kunma y como si se tratase de un rio de aire el golpe fue brutal mientras el Hyuuga salía disparado contra un árbol cercano partiéndolo en dos. Los ninjas estaban boquiabiertos ante semejante ataque que si bien no fue letal fue bastante efectivo, Kunma se levanto como pudo todo lleno de cortes y heridas en su torso mirando al rubio con ira en sus ojos – esto no me matara demonio- dijo arrogante mientras Naruto alzaba una de sus manos y apretaba la palma.

De inmediato el rostro del Hyuuga perdió el color mientras el aire se le iba por completo , sus pulmones eran aplastados con una fuerza sobrenatural que solo podía provenir de un lugar, el rubio que sonreía malévolamente –este es un pequeño truco, mi jutsu no solo maneja el aire del exterior también el de adentro de tu cuerpo es mas en este mismo momento yo estoy aplastando el aire en tus pulmones por eso no puedes respirar, y no solo puedo hacer esto- dijo el rubio alzando la mano mientras Kunma era levantado del suelo y atraído al rubio como si estuviese siendo jalado por un hilo invisible en su pecho por su parte todos los presentes tenían terror por lo que estaba pasando mientras que cierta zorra clamaba por ver a su rubio bañado de sangre – tu no eres divertido antes eran tan desafiante y ahora solo por un poco de asfixia te pones así mira seré bueno y te daré todo el aire que quieres- la mano del rubio brillo azulada mientras el pecho de Kunma se inflaba a gran velocidad como un globo a punto de estallar –NARUTO ESPERA- grito Ibiki pero fue muy tarde el pecho del Hyuuga exploto y sus viseras salieron volando por todos lados en una grotesca lluvia de sangre que cubrió por completo al rubio sonriente –ah una fresca lluvia matinal- dijo con esa sonrisa peligrosa en su cara mientras Imari hablaba en su mentecon su usual coquetería** – Naruto_kun asi te ves tan apuesto ven a mi y déjame ser tuya de nuevo**- suplicaba la deseosa zorra enviando imágenes nada santas al rubio que se limitaba a agrandar su sonrisa como adoraba estos momentos de sano esparcimiento como solía decir el.

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban inmóviles ante semejante espectáculo de muerte y crueldad, el cuerpo muerto de su compañero yacia en el suelo con el torso reventado y el rubio espeluznante ahora bañado en sangre y con restos de pulmón pendiendo de su bastón bo los miraba con esa sonrisa delgada y peligrosa sin duda ellos eran los siguientes y no caerían sin dar pelea - ¡a el!- dijo uno de los chunin y todos saltaron al ataque mientras Ibiki miraba todo en shock ya que nunca espero algo sí de perverso, los chunin se abalanzaron sobre el rubio sonriente que se limito a saltar a un lado eludiendo la lluvia de shurikens mientras su sonrisa solo crecía aun mas adornada por esas manchas de sangre en su rostro –quieren jugar eh… solo no olviden algo muy importante…¡yo juego solo a ganar!- y el rubio paso a la ofensiva abalanzándose contra ellos a toda velocidad, sus manos se movieron como el viento y golpearon en el rostro a uno de los chunin que se elevo en el aire por el poderoso derechazo, lo tomo del tobillo y usándolo como bat lo blandió girando sobre si mismo y lo arrojo contra ellos tirándolos al suelo mientras alistaba su ataque –son ridículamente ineficientes- dijo el rubio saltando al aire para comenzar a girar con fuerza desencadenando su ataque –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- el minitornado poderoso se alzo con fuerza rugiendo amenazador mientras los chunins eran elevados al viento y arrojados lejos del rubio cayendo pesadamente contra arboles y rocas llenos de heridas y cortes en el cuerpo.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo y esa sonrisa grande y espeluznante en su cara mirado la pequeña zona d devastación que creaba mientras cierta Youko hablaba en su mente –**porque no solo los matas y me dejas salir estoy segura que Haku y yo podemos divertirte que esos tontos**- el rubio sonrio la idea era por demás atractiva pero bueno una de sus costumbres era la de siempre acabar lo que empieza ya sea satisfacer a una chica, chantajear a algún hombre de negocios o asesinar a alguien…uno de los chunin se levanto molesto y ofendido por se tomado como todo un novato por ese rubio que no era ni un genin –Doton: hashira no satsujin (elemento tierra: pilares asesinos)- golpeo el suelo con sus palmas y pequeños pilares de roca se alzaron a toda velocidad tratando de empalar al rubio que se limito a saltar y alejarse de la zona del ataque con una gran sonrisa confiada –algo tan lento no va a atraparme sabes- dijo el rubio mientras los demás chunins se levantaban listos para seguir peleando –¡deténganse!- ordeno Ibiki pero ellos perecieron no escucharle y se abalanzaron de nuevo contra el rubio que se rodeo de chakra azul oscuro, las cadenas negras hicieron acto de aparición meciéndose a toda velocidad avanzando contra los chunins que gritaron de dolor cuando fueron envueltos en las cadenas como si de serpientes constrictoras se tratasen que los apretaban con fuerza alzándolos en el aire aplastando sus pulmones y machacando su piel dejando moretones intensos que tardarían en desaparecer –su líder les dijo que pararan y no obedecen si estuvieran bajo mi mando los asesinaría solo por no escuchar, ahora que quería decir Sr. de la cara marcada- dijo el rubio girando hacia el jouni serio y callado que tenia una gota en su nuca al ver al rubio al centro de esa extraña escena con las cadenas brotando de su aura encendida mientras los ninjas se esforzaban por respirar siendo sostenidos en el aire por las cadenas negras y diabólicas  
-como decía Naruto Hokage_sama quiere que regreses a la aldea-dijo el hombre mientras el rubio lo miraba serio y respondiendo con una mirada de "vete al diablo" mas que clara, -piénsalo Naruto ahora que sabemos tu paradero no dejaremos de venir por ti y tarde o temprano enviaran a un grupo de jounins no solo chunin estúpidos- los colgantes ninjas respondieron con claro "oiga" al sentirse ofendidos  
-eso me tiene sin cuidado mi querido hombre del rostro marcado- dijo el rubio sin interés alguno ya que después de todo acababa de liquidar fácilmente a un ninja renegado  
-no seas engreído Naruto, míralo de este modo si vienes a konoha puedes volverte un ninja verdadero y buscar justicia por lo que ocurrió aquella noche- el rubio lo miro fijamente rememorando aquellos rostros y con un suspiro sus cadenas se desvanecieron y los ninjas cayeron al suelo  
-iré pero no garantizo quedarme en ese lugar esta claro, si tratan de hacer algo dejare libre a Kyubi y conocerán el infierno- dijo con esa sonrisa delgada y espeluznante haciendo que mas de uno tuviera escalofríos, quizá el llevarlo de regreso a Konoha no era tan buena idea como todos pensaban.

El grupo avanzaba de regreso a la aldea mientras lanzaban miradas ocasionales al rubio y a su pelinegra acompañante, de hecho la chica era muy bonita y uno de los chunins traro de coquetearle un poco recibiendo una respuesta muy peculiar de ella –no me interesas, yo solo vivo por Naruto_sama y soy solo para el- mas de uno tuvo gotas en la nuca ante la tajante y peculiar respuesta de la chica pelinegra que obviamente hablaba en el sentido de su vida…o eso pensaban los ninjas de konoha. La noche los sorprendió en los bosques del país del fuego y tuvieron que acampar para arribar al día siguiente, hasta ahí no paso nada extraño, en la cena todos comían sus raciones tradicionales de poco sabor y gran contenido nutricional –soy solo yo o esta cosa sabe cada vez peor- dijo uno de los chunin revolviendo algo que se suponía era un poco de puré de papa aunque el color grisáceo no era buena señal, -mmmm Haku_chan tu comida es deliciosa no me hartare de ella nunca- dijo el rubio mientras degustaba su cena exclusivamente preparada para el mientras los ninjas olían el suculento aroma para después deprimirse al volver a ver sus cenas.

La hora de dormir fue bastante tranquila dejando al mismo Ibiki como primer centinela mientras todo mundo procedía a meterse en su tienda, los ninjas sonreían con algo de burla al ver como el rubio estaba de pie frente a un espacio vacio al no traer una tienda, a su lado Haku lo miraba fijamente, de sus ropas saco un pequeño pergamino que estallo en una gran bola de humo revelando una carpa digna de cualquier jeque árabe grade y espaciosa con grandes cortinas al frente, el rubio alzo una de ellas y Haku entro algo sonrojada y nerviosa porque sabia bien lo que ocurriría ahí adentro –buenas noches bola de tontos- y el rubio entro dejando a todo mundo callado mientras miraban sus pequeñas tiendas –odio el equipo estándar- mascullo uno de los chunin mientras se adentraba e su pequeña "casa nocturna"  
En el interior de la carpa del rubio este estaba de pie mirando a la pelinegra que admiraba el sitio amplio con una mesita al fondo, una gran cama a nivel del suelo donde obviamente pasarían muchas cosas esa noche, se puso roja al solo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir y claro eso solo hizo sonreír al rubio que escuchaba a cierta zorra en su mente –**vamos Naruto_kun déjale claro que es solo tuya**- Naruto sonrió a decir verdad la zorrita disfrutaba de ver al rubio someter a mujeres con lo que aprendió de ella por alguna razón eso le emocionaba mas aun considerando el rendimiento del rubio que bien podía si su conquista caía pasar a ella y eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

El rubio avanzo sin decir nada ni pedir permiso y abrazo a Haku por la espalda, sus manos aprisionaron su cintura mientras besaba suavemente el suave cuello de la chica sonrojada que solo atino a dejar salir un suave gemido al sentir los labios del rubio sobre ella, las manos de Naruto con habilidad abrieron el kimono de la chca que toda roja se dejaba manejar por el ojiazul, su ropa cayo al suelo y Naruto se separo un poco admirándola, tenia una piel blanca y muy suave sin mencionar el hermoso y redondo trasero que era lo que estaba viendo en este momento, su pantaleta blanca se metía un poco en el mismo dándole un aire coqueto que solo arrancaba una sonrisa lujuriosa al rubio –déjame admírate de frente Haku_chan- la chica toda roja se dio la vuelta y el rubio la vio, sus piernas blancas y bellamente modeladas mas esa pantaleta corta la hacia lucir muy bella curiosamente usaba un vendaje en la zona del pecho para ocultar sus pechos y ayudarse en esa farsa del chico, las vendas cayeron y el rubio admiro los bellos pechos copa c bastante grandes para una chica de su edad y eso solo le hizo sonreír aun mas –eres tan hermosa mi bella Haku_chan-y el rubio la abrazo dándole un beso apasionado mientras recorría la suave piel desnuda de la chica sonrojada que no se oponía para nada al rubio, Naruto bajo un poco por su cuello lamiendo la piel tersa hasta posarse frente a sus pechos de pezones rodados y duros, los amaso suavemente mientras lamia los pezones duros como roca arrancando gemidos de a chca pelinegra que hasta es momento recordaba donde estaban –N…Naruto_sama no oirán- dijo apenas la chica mientras el rubio se separaba de ella y se desnudaba despacio dejando a Haku mirarlo apenada, desvió la mirada pero en cuanto el rubio dejo visible su miembro erecto sus ojos se clavaron en el mismo recordando como esa parte del rubio arranco tantos gemidos en Tsunami –y que mas da que nos escuchen, que oigan como mi bella Haku_chan goza mientras la hago mía, ahora hazte responsable y atiéndeme como se debe…anda se que te mueres por hacerlo- la chica toda roja se arrodillo y gateo hasta el rubio que la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Haku –di a Haku_chan- la chica abrió la boca y el rubio metió su miembro en ella, los labios de la pelinegra se cerraron mientras comenzaba a chupar con suavidad el miembro del rubio que dejaba a la ojicafe mamar a su gusto, el rubio se dejo caer sobre una silla mientras Haku mamaba con fuerza degustando el sabor de Naruto sin restricción alguna –(es delicioso el pene de Naruto_sama es delicioso)- pensaba la chica cuando de pronto el rubio saco su miembro ensalivado de su boca –noooo Naruto_sama déjame chuparlo mas- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio levantaba su bello rostro –no solo vas a chuparlo verdad Haku_chan vas a beber todo no?- la chica asintió ciegamente mientras el miembro volvía al interior de su boca que con fuerza reanudo su tarea arrancando suaves gemidos del rubio sonriente mientras la chica chupaba con ahincó –si así Haku_chan …tienes talento natural para esto mmmm- el rubio no se contuvo mas y de un solo empujón clavo su miembro hasta la garganta de Haku quien con ojos llorosos sintió el abundante semen desbordándose en su boca llenándola por completo mientras lo tragaba despacio deleitándose con el sabor –(es delicioso el semen de Naruto_sama es delicioso no podre vivir sin el nunca)- el rubio retiro su miembro y dejo caer a Haku sobre el suelo tosiendo un poco, el rubio la alzo en brazos y la dejo caer sobre la gran cama mientras separaba sus piernas y se metia entre ellas, los ojos de Haku se abrieron como platos y sus gemidos escaparon –aaaaahhhh Naruto_samaaaaaaa- gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua del rubio hundirse en su vagina húmeda solo para salir de nuevo mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella jalando de sus tobillos mientras su miembro se acomodaba entre los labios vaginales húmedos y listos –ahora si eres toda mía Haku_chan- y Naruto se clavo sin piedad.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- gimió con fuerza Haku al sentir su himen desgarrado de un solo embate mientras el miembro del rubio llenaba su hasta ese momento virgen vagina que ahora mismo se estiraba par amoldarse al invasor, el rubio se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso mientras permanecía inmóvil viéndola derramas unas pocas lagrimas –Naruto_sama duele- dijo ella aun sintiendo el escozor de la estocada inmisericorde del rubio que solo sonrió a la chica de cabello oscuro –descuida ahora comenzaras a disfrutarlo mucho Haku_chan-y el rubio empujo suavemente adentrándose un poco mas antes de retroceder u dejar la sensación de vacio en la chica que lanzo un gemido de molestia al sentir al rubio retroceder, avanzo de nuevo al interior clavándose hasta el fondo de una sola estocada que arranco gemidos animales de la garganta de Haku quien para ese momento ya no sentía dolor alguno mas bien era un placer tan intenso y nuevo que la sobrecogía por completo –aahhh Naruto_sama mas, no pares mas- gemía ella sin control alguno mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza en su interior adentrándose hasta la entrada de su vientre – te gusta mucho verdad Haku_chan – dijo el rubio mientras arremetía de nuevo recibiendo un grito de si de parte de la chica y de un solo golpe penetro la matriz, los ojos de Haku se abrieron de golpe mientras su espalda se arqueaba por completo ante el placer de ese movimiento –AAAAAHHHHH-, su vagina se apretó mientras el caudal de fluidos escapaba presa del violento orgasmo desencadenado por la incursión del rubio en sus profundidades mas remotas, se detuvo un segundo dejándola disfrutar de su orgasmo antes de reinicias sus embestidas clavándose con cada golpe hasta el fin del camino –eres mía Haku_chan dilo…grítalo que el mundo oiga que me perteneces- dijo el rubio empujando su pene con mas fuerza con cada palabra que decía –SIII, AAHHH SOY TUTA NARUTO_SAMA SOLO TUYA AAHHH PUEDES TENERME CUANDO QUIERAS SOY SOLO TUYAAAAAA- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio se dejaba caer sobre ella clavándose hasta el fondo y estallando ambos en un gran orgasmo, el gran caudal de semen inundo el útero de Haku mientras el rubio permanecía jadeante sobre ella solo para salir unos segundos después dejando la entrada abierta y escurriendo algo de su blanca escancia, la chica estaba por completo desmadejada.

La volteo con facilidad y beso sus nalgas blancas y suaves mientras las abría para divisar la estrecha entrada posterior –voy a tomar tu culo Haku_chan- dijo el rubio suavemente mientras apuntaba su miembro aun duro contra la entrada posterior de la chica pelinegra –si, mi cuerpo es todo tuyo Naruto_sama- dijo ella con sus ojos algo nublados y restos de saliva escurriendo de su boca, el rubio sonrió y empujo con fuerza, Haku dejo salir un gemido de dolor fuerte e intenso cuando su entrada secundaria se abrió ante el miembro del rubio, solo la punta entro y ella sentía un dolor y placer increíbles, el rubio empujo fuerte y firme en una lenta estocada que arrancaba gemidos poderosos de Haku quien solo podía permanecer bajo el rubio gozando de ese momento, pero de pronto Naruto de detuvo solo la mitad de su miembro estaba dentro de ella –si lo quieres todo…mételo tu Haku_chan- como pudo ella se apoyo en su manos y se aventó contra el rubio clavándose ella misma lo que restaba del pene del rubio que ahora mismo la tomaba de las caderas –buena niña solo por eso te daré mucho del semen que tanto amas Haku_chan- y Naruto inicio el lento vaivén en una penetración deliciosamente agónica que iba acompañada de los incesantes gemidos de Haku –aaahhh mas Naruto_sama mas párteme el culo mi amor aahahhh- gemía haku por completo fuera de control mientras el rubio empujaba con mas fuerza en cada golpe, sus caderas chocaban con violencia y el rubio gozaba de lo lindo la estrechez de la chica usuaria de hielo mientras el orgasmo se acercaba a ambos sin detenerse –aaaahhhh- gimieron al unisonó mientras eran desbordados por el placer y el rubio inyectaba su semilla de nuevo abundante en cantidad en el trasero de la chica mientras se desplomaban sobre la cama, el rubio salió tras unos segundos con una erección aun sostenida i mientras ponía a Haku de lado y alzaba una de sus piernas –no duermas Haku_chan que aun tengo mucha recompensa que darte mi bello koroi no tenshi (ángel de hielo)- y empujo de nuevo arrancando gemidos de la chica.  
El nuevo día llego deprisa y el rubio junto a su sonriente aun sonrojada Haku salían de su tienda para darle los buenos días a los demás miembros del grupo dirigiéndose primero a los chunin –buenos días hato de imbéciles, buen día Ibiki_san ¿Qué tal estuvo su noche?- nadie respondió, todos los hombres tenían ojeras tremendas y tapones de papel en la nariz, después de todo el rubio nunca puso un sello sonoro, cosa que solo contribuía a poner roja a Haku aunque esta también sonreía mucho –(ahora todos saben que soy tuya Naruto_sama)- pensaba por completo rendida al rubio y a su amor tan peculiar sin duda eso generaba una lealtad ciega en la chic y pronto no seria la única; el resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo y llegaron a las grandes puertas de la aldea de la hoja donde eran ya esperados por cierto shinobi con el cabello gris que miraba al rubio con una ilusión tremenda en sus ojos, el rubio se acerco a saludarlo con cierto grado de respeto cosa por demás rara pero que solo levantaba las esperanzas de Kakashi  
-hijo- dijo aquella mujer pelirroja apareciendo de pronto y por el centro de la calle mirando fijamente al rubio que le miraba como si se tratase de una simple aldeana o algo de menos importancia –ve Haku_chan vamos a saludar al anciano- dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a la chica y avanzado de largo de la herida Kushina que solo recibía una mirada gélida de Haku quien en ese momento tomo su decisión esa mujer no le agradaba nada –¡espera Natuto soy tu madre espera!- quiso correr tras el pero Kakashi se interpuso en su camino.  
-hazte a un lado que mi bebe se aleja de mi- dijo ella desesperada mientras el sharingan del ninja copia aprecia en escena  
-tu lo alejaste de ti hace años- el sharingan pareció girar y Kushina se perdió en un genjutsu donde solo pudo ver de manera grotesca y horrenda aquella noche donde ella misma alentaba a todos a machacar a su hijo con una sonrisa cruel en su cara mientras el pequeño rubio suplicaba piedad, tan pronto la ilusión se rompió los ojos violeta de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Con el rubio el hecho no paso desapercibido y tomo nota de hablara con Kakashi quizá seria de utilidad para el en un futuro, pero volviendo a lo suyo como siempre recibía miradas de enojo y odio de los aldeanos que al parecer aun seguían sin saber nada de seguro el consejo restringió la información de aquella noche, uno de los aun molestos aldeanos se le dejo ir en un arranque de ira y furia tratando de herirle pero claro no logro mas que solo arañar la ropa de Haku provocando el enojo del rubio –nunca te atrevas a tocarla- dijo molesto y dejando que todo su instinto asesino se dejara sentir en la calle mientras el aterrado tipo se alejaba del rubio arrastrándose por el suelo sumido en el miedo –a donde vas gallinita que este zorro tiene antojo de un caldo- dijo malignamente solo para que sus cadenas aparecieran y sujetaran al tipo de los tobillos alzándolo en el aire mientras gritaba por ayuda –cobarde- murmuro el rubio al ver su cara llena de terror y esa mancha en sus pantalones lo arrojo a un costado desplomándolo sobre un pobre vendedor -¡mis coles!- grito el tipo mientras el rubio y Haku seguían su camino y ahora todo mundo se alejaba del rubio presas del terror, el rubio miraba de reojo esa expresiones de miedo en sus caras y solo le acentuaba mas la sonrisa llena de crueldad y malevolencia –**mira sus caras te tienen terror Naruto_kun, jajajajaja teman humanos que un verdadero guerrero ha llegado a ese patético agujero jajajajaja**- se reía Imari en la mente del rubio mientras este y su bella acompañante llegaban a la entrada a la torre y lanzaba una ultima mirada a las calles de Konoha recordando cierto dicho aunque cambiándolo un poco –Konoha…maldita Konoha, tu pequeño demonio ha regresado- murmuro el rubio justo antes de entrar a la torre para charlar con cierto kage de edad avanzada, y pensar que esto solo seria el principio de todo.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen que tal fueron mas de 5000 palabras, díganme les gusto el pleito del rubio y su pequeña forma de rematar a su oponente, aunque creo que a muchos les gusto mas el premio de Haku pero bueno que tal ya llego a Konoha Kakashi puso en su lugar a Kushina cada día me cae mejor el ciclope jeje y ahora la pregunta es se ira a a quedar o solo regreso para asesinar a todo el consejo de un solo golpe  
_esa si que es una gran duda aunque me gusto mucho lo de Haku (sonrie pervertidamente)_  
_y ni hablar de pequeño pleito (esboza una sonrisa homicida)_  
cada día ustedes me preocupan mas mejor me retiro los veo luego

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: les gusto el momento de haku


	6. C5: Todo en su lugar

Wow dos capítulos de este fic en una semana si que me ataco la inspiración no creen y en este nuevo capitulo sabremos por fin si el rubio se quedara en konoha o se larga ustedes que creen hagan sus apuestas pero antes a los reviews que es lo que motiva jejeje

**terminex**:sabes espero que si halla sabido que si no esta metido en un gran lio lo de la dotacion de condones no se donde puedas conseguir una y creo que vas a disfrutar el no salir no jejeje  
**SweetDevylishMony**:que bueno que lees este fic y no te apures muchos van a sufrir lo grantizo y si la escuela a veces es una moestia y valla que te estas retrasando en demonio esa historia ya lleva mas de 100 caps  
**Loquin**:es verdad lo merecia y si es algo sadico el nuevo naruto, y creo que a todos nos quedo claro que haku le pertenece y si kakashi anda ganado puntos que traera entre manos?  
**Tenshi no Genei**:no te apures volvere poc a poco a lanormalidad y si este bfue un buen capitulo y creo que a todos les gusto la misma parte jeje y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione aunque hay algo que a todos nos gusta ver jejeje  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: si lo de las coles salio de ahi siempre quise usarlo u quiza lo use mas y si la pelirroja sufrira y el consejo la va a psar mal jeje  
**Silber D. Wolf**: que bueno que te sorporendan y aqui esta el nuevo cap para que no desesperes  
**jlink**:sabes lo de los lemon son parte de mi forma de redaccion y no te apures todasmis hostorias estan en foros dz po ri las llegan aquinatr espero que no  
**leonshinoda**:que bueno que mis lemon te inspiren y sabes esas parejas tambien me gustan y lo de actualizar sera minimo un cap a la semana aunque esta hubo dos eso puede pasar mas seguido de lo que espero si hay inspiracion claro esta  
**Kaks96**:primero que nada es verdad quiero actualizar mas rapido tratare, segundo estoy deacuerdo kakashi hizo bien en poner a kiushina en su lugar y si el premio de haku valla que lo disfruto en cuanto a la suerte de la pelirroja mmm no te lo dire por ahora jejeje

ahora resolvamos la duda de si se va o se queda el rubio  
_que se quede asi puede matar mas gente (sonriendo maliciosamente)_  
_y no solo matar gente también puede que consiga nuevas chicas jeje (sonríen ahora las dos pervertidamente)_  
creo que necesitan ver a un doctor enserio, bueno ustedes lean que se que es lo que quieren

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Todo en su lugar**

Sarutobi estaba callado escuchando el reporte de misión de Ibiki, a decir verdad el esperaba que el rubio fuese un poco agresivo no un asesino despiadado pero considerando que paso casi toda su infancia en manos del mas poderoso biju famoso no solo por su fuerza si no también por su maldad y sed de sangre ese comportamiento era hasta cierto punto comprensible –¿Qué es lo que te molesta Ibiki?- pregunto el anciano kage a su líder de interrogación que permanecía pensativo frente a el meditando en silencio –hokage_sama creo que Naruto es un asesino a sueldo- dijo sencillamente y sin restricción alguna dejando al anciano hombre callado y casi petrificado ante semejantes palabras  
-que es lo que te hace decir eso Ibiki- interrogo Sarutobi esperando que quizá su nieto adoptivo aun existiera debajo de lo que Kyubi creo  
-la forma de atacar de Naruto y la ropa que usa sin mencionar sus cadenas todo me hace suponer que el es el infame Shi no kaze (viento de la muerte)- Sarutobi lo miro sereno e impresionado, ese sobrenombre era como se le conocía a uno de los mas sádicos asesinos de las naciones elementales que se volvía famoso por su capacidad de destrozar a sus oponentes sin siquiera tocarlos  
-pues por ese jutsu que empleo es posible que sea el aunque no debemos suponer cosas lo mejor será hablar con el donde esta – inquirió Sarutobi a su ninja mientras este miraba por la ventana  
-debe venir en camino ya que se adentro en la aldea sin usar un sunshin para llegar aquí, supongo que no debe tardar mucho- dijo el shinobi del rostro marcado cuando un anbu raíz hizo acto de aparición en la oficina del Hokage  
-señor el consejo se esta reuniendo y desean su presencia y la del mencionado Naruto cuanto antes- y sin decir mas se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras Sarutobi resoplaba ante eso, el consejo tenia demasiado poder y eso no era bueno  
-esos tipos deben espiarnos para saber que ya ha regresado Naruto, no se apure Hokage_sama averiguare como lo hacen y le entregare las pruebas- dijo el shinobi del rostro marcado mientras salía de la oficina y Naruto subía las escaleras hasta el piso en cuestión.

Tan pronto lo vio la secretaria lo reconoció como el niño demonio y le lanzo una mirada de muy pocos amigo que el rubio correspondió como su costumbre con esa sonrisa oscura y esa aura de muerte a su alrededor, decir que la secretaria estaba asustada era poco la sola presencia del rubio resultaba aterradora no comprendía como esa chica podía estar a su lado sin siquiera inmutarse, el rubio continuo con su camino ignorándola por completo e irrumpió en la oficina de Sarutobi como si fuese su propia casa –Hola anciano- saludo aun con esa delgada sonrisa y Sarutobi lo vio con ojos sumamente sorprendidos, sin duda Naruto había crecido pero para ser un quinceañero parecía casi un chico de unos 17 o 18 años con un físico por demás bien trabajado y sin duda muy peligroso no cavia duda del pequeño niño ya no quedaba nada mas que solo un recuerdo –hola Naruto es un gusto verte de nuevo después de tantos años- dijo sonriendo amigable como cuando el rubio era un niño pequeño pero la expresión de Naruto no cambio para nada es mas uno juraría que se torno aun mas frío –pues por mucho que me alegre verte eso no compensa el estar en este agujero- las palabras duras del rubio sin duda eran consecuencia de su crianza pero claro el anciano kage aun conservaba espereza de que el rubio no fuese por completo un títere de su demonio, tras una breve presentación donde Haku mostro su respeto a un hombre de la posición de Sarutobi el trió avanzo al recinto del consejo los tres molestos aunque unos mas que otros –(espero que no traten de matarte Naruto)- esos eran los pensamientos del anciano kage mientras el rubio se debatía en una gran encrucijada –(los escucho o solo destrozo el lugar y los mato a todos)- si esas eran las dudas que atormentaban al rubio.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron y el trio se adentro en la misma, de inmediato todas lamiradas recayeron en Naruto quien levanto mas de una vceja ante su apariencia que nada tenia que ver con lo que esperaban los presentes donde cada quien se reservaba su opinión del rubio -¡maten a ese monstruo!- bueno casi todos, un civil gritaba desde su lugar señalando al rubio como si se tratase de algún acusado en un juicio –Kikura_san te pediré que guardes silencio- dijo el Hokage tomando asiento mientras el civil estallaba de nuevo -¡tiene que bromear Hokage_sama es una abominación debemos de matarlo ahora que podemos!- volvió a gritar mientras cierta pelirroja representante del clan Namikaze se sentía mas que molesta con ese tipo, -¡es un de…aagggg!- los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el civil fue alzado en el aire por una oscura cadena que se enroscaba en su cuello apretándolo ferozmente, todos giraron al rubio que permanecía en su mismo lugar mientras el arma recién invocada parecía desprenderse de su aura siniestra –el anciano te dijo que cerraras el hocico, asique haznos un favor y cállate o lo cerrare por ti…para siempre – su sonrisa peligrosa y el hecho de que ahora mismo estuviera apretando mas el cuello eran razón suficiente para que mas de uno de los anbu presentes estuviera listo para tratar de matarlo –Naruto basta por favor no sigas- dijo con cierta preocupación Sarutobi mientras el rubio de mala gana soltaba al sujeto dejándolo caer, estaba mas que indignado y casi vuelve a gritar –si abres la boca de nuevo Kikura_san dejare que Naruto te silencie- su rostro perdió todo el color mientras el rubio sonreía aun con su cadena visible y balanceándose alrededor de el en un claro gesto agresivo e intimidante.

La cadena se desvaneció y el concejal aterrado tomo asiento mientras la reunión daba inicio donde claro el rubio seria el tema central, por casi diez minutos Naruto escucho los alegatos sin sentido de todo mundo diciendo que quizá era ya el Kyubi o solo su marioneta, a decir verdad sus ideas de daban gracia si solo supieran –creo que ya esta bueno de tanta tarugada si quieren saber porque no solo preguntan que pasó- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la alharaca y todo mundo se quedo callado ante la obvia respuesta que les brindo Naruto-bueno Naruto dinos ¿Qué paso esa noche?- pregunto amablemente el viejo líder mientras el rubio se ponía algo pensativo antes de responder – no tengo idea- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras todo mundo se sentía burlado por el rubio –deja de decir tonterías y habla – dijo un molesto hombre de ojos perlados de nombre Hiashi atrayendo un segundo los ojos del rubio –es la verdad no tengo muy presente esa noche solo caras, caos y mucho dolor no estoy 100% seguro de que paso pero si se que estos años Kyubi ha sido quien cuida de mi - sus palabras dejaron a los presentes asombrados mas al saber que dicho demonio se tomo la molestia de cuidar al rubio –me llevo lejos de aquí a donde nadie tratase de matarme y me dejo vivir mi vida en paz antes de regresar a mi interio dijo algo sobre que el sello no le dejaba salir espacio y tenia que regresar hasta que se abrirá de nuevo la grieta, pase estos años viajando y aprendiendo cosas de todos lados y si me lo preguntan fue genial la verdad estoy agradecido con Kyubi fue mi verdadera familia en ese momento- nadie dijo nada mientras Mikoto y Tsume lanzaban miradas discretas a la herida pelirroja que ahora mas que nunca se sentía pésimo –(que clase de basura soy como pude hacerle eso a mi hijo)- pensaba ella mientras Inoichi se levantaba y tomaba la palabra –si lo que dices es verdad entonces déjame ver tu memoria- dijo el hombre rubio mientras Naruto lo miraba de arriba abajo antes de responder.

-esta bien pero no fisgonees mis encuentros sexuales esta claro- todo mundo en especial las mujeres presentes exceptuando a Tsume quien solo sonrió y a Kushina quien se enojo al pensar que una mujerzuela sedujo a "su bebe" se sonrojaron ante la mención de dichas actividades –este…esta bien- dijo Inoichi justo antes de adentrarse en la memoria del rubio, todo era oscuridad y caos en el recuerdo de aquella noche justo como dijo el rubio seguramente debido al trauma mucho de ese momento se bloqueo aunque la cara sonriente de Kushina estaba muy presente eso era malo para ella de seguro no la perdonaría y eso que no recordaba bien lo sucedido, prosiguió con las memorias del rubio y llego al punto en el que el enorme zorro se despedía de Naruto diciendo lo del sello para después adentrarse en su interior y ya no salir, el trance se detuvo e Inoichi asintió a cada palabra del rubio lo que lo liberaba de la acusación de ser una marioneta –aun así esta el asunto del homicidio de un miembro del clan Hyuuga- dijo Hiashi irritando de nuevo a la pelirroja ojivioleta que solo lo miro con enojo después de todo a Hiashi nunca le agrado verdaderamente Minato y ahora fastidiar a su hijo era algo muy atractivo en este momento –eso ya se esclareció Hiashi, según el reporte que tengo en mis manos el mismo confeso haber sido uno de los que atacaron a Naruto todos sus compañeros de misión están de testigos por lo que su muerte a manos de Naruto es un castigo bien merecido- dijo el kage de nuevo defendiendo al rubio que sonreía confiado al molesto Hyuuga que de nuevo se veía bloqueado –esta bien dejando ese tema zanjado creo que deberíamos tratar el asunto de que se va a hacer ahora con el jinchuriki- dijo un hombre anciano de nombre Homura mientras el rubio arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-dénmelo a mi con sus cadenas y mi guía será un gran recurso para la aldea- dijo el tuerto y vendado Danzou mientras todo mundo consideraba su idea, de nuevo el concejal civil dijo que debían de asesinarlo, otros mas solo encerrarlo y uno que otro ponerlo bajo vigilancia –el debe integrarse a las filas ninja - dijo Shibi Aburame mientras todo mundo lo miraba curioso el rubio incluido –sus capacidades son bien reconocidas en el reporte, si bien su actitud es algo…áspera se debe a su poca formación y su trato casi inexistente con otras personas no debe ser nada que un poco de socialización no cambia además sus capacidades nos vendrían bien ahora que la próxima generación esta por graduarse- sus palaras eran sensatas y correctas mientras que todo mundo lo consideraba el rubio sonreía ese hombre sabia muy bien anteponer las prioridades a sus deseos personales –entonces deseamos que Naruto se una a nuestras filas ninja a favor- dijo el sandaime y los miembros del consejo votaron aun a regañadientes Kushina acepto era una pena para ella ya que al ser legalmente ninja el rubio seria reconocido como adulto y podría si lo deseaba vivir solo y alejado de ella dificultando el que la aceptara de nuevo –bien entonces Naruto es aceptado como ninja de la hoja- dijo Sarutobi bastante feliz mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja antes de hablar

-porque deciden por mi, como saben que quiero unirme a este lugar y no solo vine para pedirles que dejen de acosarme- todos lo miraron con cierta incredulidad a decir verdad que el rubio dijera eso era algo que nadie esperaba, Sarutobi de inmediato trato de convencer al rubio que algo fastidiado accedió a formar parte de la aldea siendo condenado a ingresar a ala academia y graduarse con la ultima generación pese a sus capacidades , aunque bueno las mantenía ocultas y no podía culparlos por no verlas el era fantástico engañando gente –bien y tu amiga también será ingresada en la academia- dijo Hiashi mirado con curiosidad al la pelinegra que hasta ese momento estaba callada –No, Haku_chan no desea ser ninja ella quiere ser medico y yo le dije que lo lograría se lo prometí y por eso creo que ella debe ir al hospital a aprender y si tratan de obligarla a ser ninja se las verán con migo- el aura del rubio se encendió mientras sus cadenas aparecían mas de 8 esta vez rodeándolo a el y a Haku quien solo se sonrojo un poco –(Naruto_sama me proteges, por eso te quiero tanto)- pensó sumisa mientras el rubio dejaba muy en claro que ella no seria ninja –esta bien Naruto pero dinos de donde es tu amiga y cual es su apellido- pregunto Sarutobi a lo que el rubio dijo era una huérfana del país de la hierba que conoció un día sin querer y desde entonces estaban juntos, nadie se quejo por eso, al final el rubio recibió de Sarutobi unas llaves de un departamento previamente acondicionado para el y que esperaba fuese grande para los dos en lo que le conseguía uno a la chica – no hace falta yo siempre estaré junto a Naruto_sama- dijo sumisa y humilde levantando mas de una ceja –a mi que me ven ella siempre me ha dicho así y ya me acostumbre, ven Haku_chan vamos por algo de comer, los veo luego, anciano, consejo venerables momias seniles- y el par salió mientras las momias saltaban y gritaban por semejante falta de respeto.

El consejo se retiro pero claro una ojivioleta se quedo para interrogar al Hokage sobre su decisión de darle al rubio un departamento para vivir cuando sabia que ella tenia espacio de sobra en su casa, grande y solitaria.  
-sabes bien porque lo hice Kushina no lo dejare cerca de ti, si puedo lo alejare lomas posible para que no lo lastimes mas- dijo el viejo hombre a la ofendida mujer pelirroja del remolino  
-eso no importa soy su madre y me necesita además no confió en "esa"- respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos y tragándose un poco el coraje al pensar en que Haku estaría junto a su hijo  
-no me importa lo que digas yo soy quien manda aquí y si digo que el vivirá solo así será, además ya esta grade como para que te necesite y si no te diste cuenta Kushina creo que esa chica Haku es mas cercana a Naruto de lo que tu crees – dijo Sarutobi plantando la idea de que de hecho la pelinegra fuese la novia del ojiazul que estaba en estos momentos caminando con ella por la calle en dirección de un buen restaurante  
-NO lo acepto esa no puede ser la mujer de mi bebe me oye no puede ser no sabemos nada de ella me niego a aceptarla como novia de mi hijo- dijo furiosa imaginando al rubio en este momento paseando tomado de la mano de la sonrojada chica en cuestión  
-lo que digas me tiene sin cuidado Kushina, es su decisión no tuya y por si no lo recuerdas hace mucho que tu pequeño error costo demasiado no solo a Naruto sino también a la aldea cuando saqueaste los registros y destruiste todo lo que te ligara al el asique si, el es legalmente un huérfano sin nombre que no se relaciona contigo ahora ¡hazme el favor de largarte!- grito el molesto sandaime a la lloros pelirroja que salió de ahí tratando de aguantar el llanto, su errores no solo alejaron a su hijo ahora nunca podría reclamarlo como suyo, -ya estoy muy viejo para esta basura- dijo Sarutobi antes de ir a su oficina fastidiado por el asunto de la pelirroja.

De regreso con el rubio y Haku estos recién terminaban de comer y ahora mismo estaban caminando por la calle en busca de su nuevo domicilio hacia poco mas de 1 hora que la reunión con el consejo ocurrió, estaban en un barrio medianamente aceptable y callado ideal para estar tranquilo y en paz mientras caminaban en busca de su nuevo hogar al menos por ahora cuando el rubio se detuvo de golpe al sentir ese chakra tan familiar - ¿Qué quieres aquí?- dijo de mala gana mientras la mencionada ojivioleta aparecía caminando algo nerviosa saliendo de un callejón y camino hasta el par de jóvenes –yo…yo…yo quería- estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa y la mirada fría del rubio no le inspiraba nada de valor en ese momento –habla de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo mujer- dijo el rubio de mala gana mientras Haku miraba a Kushina con cierta frialdad recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta de la pelirroja –quiero que vuelvas a casa hijo ahí es a donde perteneces no aquí- dijo sincera mientras Naruto solo soltaba un ligero suspiro –para que quieres que valla…ah ya se hay otra emboscada esperándome no- la cara de Kushina perdió el color mientras su poco valor se desvanecía ante las palabras de Naruto –lamento arruinar tus planes pero no me interesa vivir con una perra traidora como tu Namikaze, no se si lo sepas pero que no recuerde bien lo ocurrido no significa que no recuerde tu cara sonriente mientras el dolor se acrecentaba, si me preguntas prefiero enfrentar solo a una manada de leones hambrientos atado de manos y pies que vivir contigo- el rubio se dio la vuelta y avanzo dejando en shock a la ojivioleta que tras reaccionar trato de alcanzarlo pero ahora fue Haku quien se interpuso en su camino –quítate mocosa- ordeno la Namikaze a la chica de cabello negro que permanecía seria y gélida mientras una sensación de frío comenzaba a hacerse presente al rededor de la calle, sus ojos estaban convertidos en rocas cafés y duras mientras sus labios se movían contra Kushina –no se que asunto tienes con Naruto_sama pero si osas hacerle daño de cualquier manera…te arrancare el corazón- sus palabras duras dejaron a la pelirroja aun mas congelada mientras se daba la vuelta y alcanzaba al rubio que la esperaba en la distancia.

La chica alcanzo al rubio y siguieron su camino mientras una Kushina en shock caía sobre sus rosillas con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos –perdóname Naruto- murmuro abrumada y herida del rechazo pero claro Naruto no la escucho ya estaba demasiado lejos; -sabes Haku_chan te ves muy sexy cuando amenazas de esa manera- dijo el rubio mientras la chica de cabello negro se sonrojaba por sus palabras y seguían su camino en busca de su departamento, lo hallaron pronto era un bonito lugar en un 4 piso con dos recamaras aunque claro la mayoría del tiempo solo usarían una y no solo para dormir –**oye no te vallas a olvidar de mi Naruto_kun**-dijo Imari en su interior cuando el rubio vio la gran cama donde seguramente pasaría noches muy entretenidas en compañía de ellas dos si iba a divertirse mucho en este lugar. Haku estaba en casa arreglando todo mientras nuestro rubio daba un paseo por la aldea a decir verdad ignorando las miradas de odio y los insultos ocasionales resultaba un lugar…soportable, mientras paseaba lo sintió alguien lo seguía y eso solo lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa – (parece que no aprenden)- pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba de la gente y de las calles adentrándose en las zonas de entrenamiento que a esta hora de la tarde estaban solas y sin nadie en ellas, tan pronto estuvo rodeado de arboles apareció uno de aquellos chunin justo frente a el mirándolo con enojo  
-pero si es uno de los tarados mira que eres malo para el sigilo sabia que venias detrás de mi desde el principio- dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras el shinobi desenfundaba un kunai  
-no me importa tu mataste a mi amigo y meres morir- se coloco en posición de combate y el rubio arqueo una ceja ante sus palabras y sonrió aun mas que antes  
-hablas del globo que revente si era tu amigo entonces no sabes elegir bien –el rubio lo estaba provocando eso era mas que obvio y el chunin lo sabia por lo que luchaba por controlar su ira que ya amenazaba con desbordarse  
-no importa lo que digas voy a matarte- y se lanzo sobre Naruto que solo sonrió mientras sus manos volaban en sellos y atacaba.

No hubo vendavales, explosiones tornados ni nada por el estilo cuando el chunin dejo caer su kunai y se sujeto la garganta mientras el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada y su mano brillando en chakra azul –ya se te preguntas como hago esto no?, es muy simple el flujo de viento que mostré antes es solo el jutsu sin perfeccionas este es un jutsu de asesinato silencioso 100% efectivo mira te explicare- el chunin se dejo caer de rodillas mientras luchaba por jalar aire atreves de su garganta cerrad y sus pulmones saturados –este jutsu me deja insertar una pizca de chakra furtton mío en cualquier persona solo con un toque , saludar a alguien de manos es mas que suficiente y sabes ese chakra nunca desaparece se mantiene latente para cuando desee usarlo, y es tan especifico que me deja manipular los elementos individuales que componen el aire por lo que ahora mismo mi querido chinun tu vas a morir por sobrecarga de oxigeno jejejeje- y su mano brillo mientras el chunin se mareaba en su interior sus glóbulos rojos no soportaban la sobrecarga y pronto comenzaban a descomponerse a un ritmo acelerado, manchas ulcerosas aparecían en su piel despacio volviéndose rojas y llamativas mientras los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos se dilataban y sangre goteaba de ellos –así nadie sabrá que yo te mate- le susurro al oído mientras se alejaba del chunin que tosía con fuerza escupiendo sangre poco a poco se mareaba mientras su cerebro padecía una hemorragia interna tan severa que pronto se desplomo en el suelo sin vida mientras la sangre aun se derramaba de su boca y ojos, había muerto tan silenciosamente que nadie se daría cuenta hasta varios días después.

Naruto estaba muy feliz mientras se alejaba del cuerpo sin vida hasta que lo noto a no mucha distancia caminando por las calles iba ese tipo, la mente del rubio se perdió en recuerdos rememorando al sujeto del senbon en la boca recordando como ese hombre que clavaba agujar ardientes en su cuerpo, de inmediato los deseos de venganza invadieron al rubio –**mátalo Naruto_kun que sufra por lo que te hizo**- dijo Imari en la mente del rubio mientras este miraba a Genma caminando por ahí sin preocupación alguna mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba el rostro del rubio –ya se que hacer contigo jejejejeje- dijo el rubio mientras veía a unos tipos subiendo un pesado refrigerador a un segundo piso usando cuerdas para lograrlo –veamos como te va con esto …Futon: kaze ito (elemento viento : hilos de viento)- el rubio extendió sus manos al frente y delgados casi invisibles hilos de aire aparecieron frente a Genma jalando sus pies y arrojándolo contra un muro justo debajo del susodicho refrigerador mientras la otra mano del rubio sujetaba la cuerda y la cortaba, el desprevenido Ninja estaba tirado en el suelo sin saber que pasaba cuando paso -¡CUIDADO!- grito uno de los cargadores cuando el pesado aparato le cayo en la espada con demasiada fuerza, nada que un poco de aire para impulsar no agregara, el golpe fue brutal y el crujido grotesco, el refrigerados se desplomo contra el suelo con un golpe metálico mientras Genma se perdía en el dolor la sangre salía de su boca y su espalda fragmentada dolía como los infiernos mientras la sensación de sus piernas se perdía para siempre, el rubio se alejo despacio mientras todo mundo corría a ayudar al pobre sjinobi –( espero que disfrutes de vivir en una silla de ruedas)- su sonrisa delgada y peligrosa era por demás enigmática mas aun tras ocurrir ese "accidente" tan lamentable y extraño.

Esa noche Naruto durmió tan tranquilo en la compañía de Haku quien usaba ropa interior corta y muy arrancable claramente para el momento en que el decidirá poseerla no hubiese problemas de alguna índole, en el interior de Naruto su adorada zorra soñaba con momentos felices y mutilaciones causadas por el rubio si lo adoraba mas cuando era inmisericorde y no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto conocería a alguien a quien sin duda iba a matar. El nuevo día llego a toda prisa y Naruto fue a la torre del hokage por su permiso para presentarse en la academia que no tenia idea solo quedaba una semana de clases y el no iba a aprender nada que no supiera pero había que mantener las apariencias solo por eso lo haría, -Naruto hay algo que no te pregunte ayer en la reunión y me gustaría que me aclararas ahora…tu eres el shi no kaze (viento de la muerte)- bien eso no lo vio venir en ningún momento y era una sorpresa – claro que soy yo viejo- su sonrisa denotaba el orgullo de semejante apodo y la cara de sorpresa de Sarutobi denotaba que sabia muy bien a que se dedicaba, no por nada ese nombre era reconocido como uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo de la época reciente conocido por su capacidad de matar usando solo el elemento futon –Naruto escúchame bien no quiero que asesines a nadie soy claro- dijo con voz de mando mientras el rubio tomaba su notificación de ingreso a la academia –no prometo nada pero tratare de controlarme- dijo desinteresado en el tema mientras salía de la oficina y lanzaba una mirada nada amigable a la secretaria que de nuevo estaba arrinconada a un lado del archivero muerta de miedo –(en que te convirtieron Naruto)- pensaba con pesar el viejo hombre preguntándose ahora mas que nunca si el que el rubio regresara fue en realidad una buena idea.

El rubio salió de la torre ya con su pase y a paso lento acudió a la dichosa escuela ninja, era un edificio tan simple, llego al salón en cuestión y lo atendió el maestro de nombre Iruka un sujeto a todas luces chunin con una cicatriz cruzando su cara sobre su nariz, el maestro entro a salón ruidoso y tras callar a sus compañeros presento al recién llegado, el rubio entro y varias chicas lo miraron con sonrojos en la mirada mientras un chico de cabello negro lo miraba con arrogancia y una pose altiva y soberbia, el maestro le pidió que se presentara y el rubio asintió –soy Shi no kaze Naruto y si se portan bien quizá no acaben muertos por mi mano- mas de uno tuvo gotas en su nuca ante semejantes palabras mientras Iruka forzaba una sonrisa en su cara y claro cierto Uchiha salto de inmediato –Shinokze que apellido tan raro de seguro eres un perdedor como los demás- dijo soberbio y arrogante atrayendo la mirada del rubio mientras las chicas de su club de fans chillaban ante sus palabras –no es mi apellido y lo pronunciaste mal es Shi no Kaze lo entiendes ahora sr tengo un palo de medio metro atorado en el trasero- varios de los hombres comenzaron a reir mientras las fans del Uchiha exigían una disculpa del rubio recién llegado e Iruka suspiraba esto no era buena señal, fue requerido en la dirección y salió diciéndole al rubio que buscara un asiento que no tardaría, no dio ni un paso cuando Sasuke ya estaba de pie hablando como si fuese el mas importante del mundo – me debes una disculpa dobe y la exijo ahora- dijo molesto mientras Naruto le dirigía una mirada fastidiada viéndolo de arriba abajo antes de hablar de nuevo –mira no se quien te creas pero a mi nadie me exige nada me oyes y yo te hablo como se me pega la gana y discúlpame si hiero tus sentimientos princesa- todo mundo se quedo callado aguantándose la risa mientras de nuevo las fans de Uchiha saltaban en especial una pelirrosa y una rubia que estaban muy cerca de Naruto y la "princesa", las vio a los ojos empezando por la rubia que de pronto estaba en su recamara en apoyada contra la ventana por completo desnuda clamando mas al rubio detrás de ella que la poseía fieramente mientras gritaban sumidos en un violento orgasmo, Ino se sentó sonrojada, luego siguió con la pelirrosada que no dejaba de gritar con una voz muy escandalosa y empleando el mismo genjutsu Sakura se vio a si misma subiendo y bajando sobre el miembro de Naruto gimiendo como loca mientras el rubio derramaba su semen en su interior y ella alcanzaba el orgasmo mas espectacular de su vida, la cara de Sakura enrojeció y tomo asiento mientras el dulce aroma de la excitación llego a la nariz del rubio ambas estaban un poco humedecidas –(pero que tenemos aquí dos pequeñas putas en potencia eh)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el Uchiha estallaba en cólera.

Saco un kunai de su ropa y bajo la mirada aterrada de todo mundo trato de apuñalar al rubio que con gran calma sujeto su mano por la muñeca, apretó los dedos mientras giraba la misma y Sasuke chillaba de dolor –las "princesas mimadas" no deberían jugar con estas cosas sabes- le torció aun mas la mano hasta que lo tuvo de rodillas ante el, los ojos del pelinegro mostraban dolor y odio por semejante humillación mientras el rubio le soltaba el brazo y lo miraba con una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa , Sasuke ataco de frente lanzando un puñetazo que el rubio eludió con facilidad antes de clavar su codo derecho en la cara del Uchiha que se desplomo sobre el trasero sujetándose la cara mientras la sangre salía de su nariz rota –vaya que eres frágil ya te rompí la nariz y ni use toda mi fuerza- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras mas de uno de los presentes se alejaba de el ya que parecía disfrutar de dañar al heredero Uchiha, -no vales el esfuerzo- y se dio la vuelta mientras buscaba un asiento, claro el furioso Sasuke se levanto para tratar de herirle de nuevo jalándolo de su bastón…gran error- el rubio se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y dejando salir su instinto asesino sujeto a Sasuke del cuello con gran fuerza apretando mientras lo elevaba del suelo –nunca vuelvas a tocar mi arma me oyes a menos que desees que te arranque la garganta- apretó los dedos afilados gracias al futon clavándolos levemente en la piel de Sasuke que comenzaba a emanar sangre mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, lo soltó entonces y cayo al suelo con sangre saliéndole de las marcas en el cuello y de su nariz, era imposible el era un Uchiha la elite de la elite y este desconocido lo acababa de humillar tenia que pagar si tenia que pagar, se levanto de nuevo y salto sobre el rubio que lo vio como si no fuese mas que una molestia –Fuha (onda de viento)- y el aire frente al rubio pareció solidificarse como un kiro invisible mientras una forma circular aparecía a su alrededor, Sasuke fue golpeado con fuerza y arrojado contra la pared mientras la misteriosa fuerza lo aplastaba con poder hasta que finalmente lo soltó, se cayo justo sobre el bote de basura quedando todo regado sobre el y el piso- ahí es a donde perteneces estúpido- dijo el rubio con esa voz dura y gélida mientras avanzaba hasta el único asiento solo que vio.

Se sentó como si nada pasara mientras todo mundo lo miraba como si acabase de salirle una segunda cabeza -¿Qué?- todos dejaron de verlo mientras el suspiraba quizá debió arrancarle la garganta desde el principio y dejar en claro que no era buena idea jugar con el pero ni hablar ya había hecho esto, a su lado una chica de cabello azulado lo miraba de reojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –(valla que tenemos aquí es una Hyuuga y es bonita)- pensó el rubio ojiazul mirando a Hinata solo por un segundo la chica se perdió en la visión de ella desnuda sobre una cama mientras el rubio estaba sobre ella empujando con fuerza en su interior hasta arrancarle suplicas de que no parara y acabara en su interior finalizando con violentos espasmos propios del orgasmo, la ilusión se acabo y Hinata se puso aun mas roja mientras que igual que las otras el aroma dulce que tanto adoraba el rubio llegaba a su nariz, la miro de nuevo y le guiño un ojo el resultado se desmayo sobre la banca mientras Naruto sonreía a la distancia la pelirrosada lo miraba discretamente sin dejar se sonreír aunque por lo que Naruto vio ella mas bien trataba de poner cara de enojo –(parece que me voy a divertir mucho aquí jajajajaja)- se reía en su interior mientras todo mundo permanecía viendo al molido Uchiha que aun seguía en el piso –**valla Naruto_kun no sabia que te gustaban las tablas**- dijo Imari haciendo referencia a la carencia de atributos frontales de Sakura mientras el rubio le seguía el juego -bueno unas lindas piernas y un buen trasero compensan pechos tan pequeños además ya lo dice el refrán " mejor una joven y dulce tabla que una aguara y vieja zorra"- de inmediato los gritos de Imari no se hicieron esperar antes semejante insulto mientras el rubio se reía su pequeña broma tuvo mucho éxito si iba a disfrutar su estancia en Konoha de una u otra forma.

* * *

Y aquí tienen este nuevo capitulo que espero les halla gustado ya que vimos a Naruto ser el y asesinar a una persona mas lacerar permanentemente a otra jeje creo que sin duda esos "accidentes" va a seguir pasando no creen también el rubio y Haku pusieron en su lugar a Kushina y si Naruto esta en la academia y parece que le hecho el ojo a 3 chicas sin contar claro con que puso a cierto emo donde merece que mas se puede pedir  
_yo creo que el debe dejarles en claro a las chicas a quien le pertenecen (con voz seria)  
si que se los deje bien en claro y varias veces (las dos esbozan sonrisa pervertidas)  
_creo que ustedes no tienen remedio

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd:iran Ino Hinata Y sakura a caer ante el rubio y si lo hacen seran la unicas?


	7. C6: Estrechando lazos

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles este nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste tanto como los que ya he publicado jejeje pero bueno como estoy seguro nadie quiere saber de mi mejor paso a los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:sabes creo que tienes razon y si le da un ligero aire a alucard jeje  
**Yue Namikaze**:me mantendre en es alinea por ahora mas adelante quien sabe  
**Nesumy19Oz**:que bueno que te gusto y sabes creo que si es un pilar de tres metros qunque quien sabe capaz que ya le gusto tenerlo ahi  
**Silber D. Wolf**:que bueno que la historia te guste y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
**Tenshi no Genei**:primero que nada espero que te las arregles con tu inner segundo creo que a mas de uno nos gustaria hacer esa ilusiones en cuanto a shion ella si aparecera en esta historia solo que un poco mas adelante  
**Loquin**:no eres el unico que piensa eso creeme, y en cuanto a ssuke aqui sufria otro poco jejeje  
**Kaks96**:mira lo de sakura es algo que siempre quize hacer pero espero que la forma que lo maneje te agrade en cuanto a lo demas eso si que pasara jejeje  
**beto-sama**:que bueno que te gusto y si sasuke sufrira mucho mucho  
**Gajeel Redfox crossover fan**: que bueno que te guste el fic y para que no desesperes aqui esta la conti  
bueno como ya acabe con esto eso solo significa una cosa  
_si el capitulo nuevo (salta de alegría)  
sii vamos que deseamos ver sangre (salta como la otra)  
pues dejen ese show y pónganse a leer o van a hacer que se desmaye con tanto salto (señalando lo que el autor le ve cuando saltan)  
_ejem…bueno disfrútenlo jeje

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Estrechando lazos**

Naruto estaba bastante aburrido mientras todo mundo se mantenía ignorándolo o tratando de ignorarlo ya que frente a ellos un maltratado y herido Sasuke luchaba por incorporarse sin lograrlo, esa golpiza si que le dolió en más de un sentido ya que ahora mismo su roto orgullo exigía compensación, estaba bastante mareado y fue justo en ese momento que el buen Iruka volvió al salón –bueno clase ya estoy aquí…Sasuke que diablos te paso- dijo el maestro corriendo a su alumno y levantándolo para notar las marcas sangrantes en su cuello así como su nariz desviada sin duda estaba rota, el Uchiha así como toda la clase voltearon a ver al buen Naruto quien permanecía serio y callado mirando al frente –tu hiciste esto Naruto?- pregunto Iruka mientras el rubio lo miraba tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado

-pues si, el tarado de ahí se quizá pasar de listo pero dime que es la responsabilidad en realidad, es el hecho de asumir tus actos y saber que las consecuencias recaen sobre ti, si ese es el caso el es responsable de provocarme de otro modo sus heridas actuales no habrían ocurrido y todos estaríamos soportando su deprimente actitud, pero no tuvo que ser un engreído y actuar como si fuera lo mas importante, si me lo preguntan fue su responsabilidad que yo me saliera de mis casillas asique el debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y lidiar con el castigo que le impongas por hacerme lastimarlo de semejante manera, no dejes que su apellido te amedrente úsalo como ejemplo y muéstrales a todos los que están aquí que no eres un cobarde que se deja y manipular muéstrale al sr importante que sus acciones tienen consecuencias anda muéstrale que no eres alguien influenciable y castígalo por hacerme darle una golpiza- dijo el rubio bastante decidido.

Nadie se movió cuando de pronto todos comenzaron a apoyar al rubio que de alguna manera extraña logro convencer a todos de que Sasuke tenia la culpa de haber sido golpeado de esa manera, quizá era así pero aun así el rubio merecía un castigo que no iba a recibir y todo por su pequeño discurso que manipulo a todo mundo a su favor inclusive Shikamaru quien despertó de su siesta logro escuchar las palabras del rubio y estuvo de acuerdo con el mientras el incrédulo Sasuke era sacado del salón por Mizuki quien no entendía bien que paso pero de algo estaba seguro Sasuke iba a ser castigado, las clases se reanudaron cuando el instructor mando a los alumnos a elegir compañeros para los lanzamientos de kunai, de inmediato mas de una chica salto por el Uchiha que solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra cuando las clases acabaran iba a tener que limpiar todo el piso de la academia por alentar a Naruto a golpearlo, era una pesadilloa –Naruto tu haz equipo con Shino- dijo iruka y el rubio se acerco al chico de lentes y gabardina la verdad nadie se le acercaba por temor a que sus insectos se les fuesen a subir tremenda tontería si le preguntan a Naruto, pronto y para asombro de todo el rubio platicaba con el antisocial Aburame sobre insectos un tema en el que el rubio parecía estar bien instruido sobretodo en lo que a depredadores se refería –te lo digo Shino si las hormigas fuesen del tamaño de un perro la humanidad estaría condenada- dijo el rubio a lo que el chico de lentes asintió la forma de pensar del rubio le agradaba bastante.

Lanzaron los kunais donde el rubio acertó a todos los blancos siempre al centro en el primer intento seguido del arrogante Sasuke y de sino siempre en tercer lugar, las fans del Uchiha alegaban algún fraude en especial la rubia y la rosada pero de nuevo fue el genjutsu de Naruto el que las cayo como adoraba hacerles eso u la sonrisa en su cara era reflejo claro de eso, la hora del descanso llego y todo mundo salió disparado mientras el rubio se perdía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, -aléjate de mi cerda- dijo la molesta Sakura mientras subía las escaleras al techo de la academia un sitio donde Sasuke solía estar para alejarse de sus acosadoras, -nunca frentuda mejor vete tu- respondió Ino avanzando a lado de ella mientras forcejeaban por ser la primera en llegar al techo; era una pena que en ese momento el querido Sasuke estaba cumpliendo parte de su castigo limpiando los pisos de los salones del primer piso del edificio, llegaron a la puerta mientras una música suave resonaba, abrieron la puerta suavemente y la suave y relajante música llego a sus oídos, frente a ellas el rubio aojos cerrados tocaba una shamizen como si nada pasara, las notas dejaban escuchar una música suave y relajante que casi parecía hipnotizar a las chicas que olvidándose por completo de la presencia de la otra se acercaban como zombis hasta el rubio de ojos cerrados que tocaba relajado y ajeno al mundo no era un secreto que el disfrutaba de esto quizá de sus pasa tiempos era el mas normal y menos sangriento, dentro de el cierta Youko pelirroja que disfrutaba de las notas del rubio la verdad no tenia idea de donde salió ese talento pero lo disfrutaba mucho.

La suave tonada se detuvo y el rubio respiro relajado abriendo los ojos y vio a la rubia y pelirosada sentadas frente a el con los ojos cerrados y expresiones de total calma y disfrute en el rostro del rubio una sonrisa amigable y comprensiva apareció en su cara era de hecho extraño verlo sonreír de esa manera y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora era aun mas raro, dejo atrás ese rostro amable mientras su sonrisa delgada y malvada volvía a su cara –valla que tenemos aquí un par de metiches muy bonitas- dijo el rubio con ese tono frío y tan peculiar que tenia haciendo que las dos aspirantes a kunoichis abrieran los ojos la verdad eso de metiches era un insulto pero los sonrojos en sus caras denotaba que solo escucharon la palabra bonitas –y puedo saber que hacían aquí espiando lindas- volvió a decirles de esa manera y los sonrojos solo se acentuaron mientras en el interior del rubio Imari se relamía los labios imaginando las posibilidades que implicaban a Haku a las dos chicas ya muchos pero muchos clones de Naruto, al parecer las aludidas estaban buscando a Sasuke y eso las guio al rubio que estaba tan calmado hacia un momento –saben no creo que lleguen a algún lado con esa princesa ustedes necesitan a un verdadero hombre que sepa como tratarlas no a un caprichoso emo sin cerebro mis lindas metiches- de nuevo las miro a los ojos y uso aquella ilusión solo que en esta ocasión ambas estaban juntas en una habitación siendo oprimida una contra la otra mientras dos rubio seguramente uno era un clon las penetraba y no por la vagina, sus bocas se encontraban en un fugaz beso mientras el climax las azotaba.

Naruto se alejo de ahí tranquilamente mientras Ino y Sakura todas rojas se resistían a mirarse la una a la otra la sonrisa en la cara del rubio se acentuaba con el suave aroma de la excitación de las chicas –(lo dicho son lindas putas en potencia, jejeje creo que las reclamare como mías cuando el momento llegue)- pensó algo malicioso mientras seguía su camino y en su interior su zorra clamaba porque no pospusiera las cosas ella quería verlo someterlas y adueñarse de ellas para que después claro siguiera con ella; el rubio de hecho estaba algo aburrido mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la academia cuando sin querer se topo con una escena un poco extraña, el buen Sasuke estaba limpiando un piso con un trapeador y una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujo en la cara del rubio –hola princesa- saludo alegre mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada –oh vamos no te pongas asi tu te merecías esa paliza además deberías estar feliz ya te sacaste el palo del trasero- el pelinegro soltó el trapeador aterrado ante la imagen mental, miro al rubio y sintió ira a la distancia Iruka salía de la sala de maestros cuando vio a Sasuke lanzarse sobre el rubio furioso, Naruto por su parte sabedor de lo que pasaría solo esquivo al Uchiha y giro sobre el suelo mojado a gran velocidad tomando el trapeador, los ojos de Iruka se salieron de sus orbitas ante lo que vio que ocurría con el ultimo Uchiha –AAAAAHHHHHH- el grito helo la sangre de todos los estudiantes que se preguntaban a quien acababan de asesinar de manera extraña el resto del día Sasuke no apareció según esto le paso un accidente lo cierto es que a la mañana siguiente se le vio caminando de manera muy rara.

Al dia siguiente todos los alumnos estaban en clase incluido el rojo y avergonzado Sasuke la razón nadie la sabia fuera de Iruka quien simplemente se negaba a decir algo, por su parte el rubio siempre tenia esa extraña y enigmática sonrisa en su cara cada vez que Sasuke lo miraba con odio mientras todo mundo se preguntaba si el rubio sabría algo, de nuevo el rubio eligió a Shino como compañero para los acostumbrados exámenes prácticos los únicos a los que les ponía atención de hecho el resto del tiempo estaba leyendo un libro de color negro que decía nadie tenia idea aunque el hecho de que Naruto sonriera y dejara escapar una que otra carcajada oscura le quitaban las ganas a todos de indagar.

De nuevo la hora del receso llego y contra todo pronóstico nuestro solitario y espeluznante rubio estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse a un lado de cierta chica sonrojada de cabello azulado, la Hyuuga se sonrojo y salto un poco al sentirlo cerca pero su timidez le impedía decir algo lo que fuera y eso la deprimía bastante quizá lo que su padre le decía era un hecho –y que cuentas de nuevo mi querida Hyuuga_chan- dijo el juguetón rubio mientras Hinata se ponía aun mas roja casi al borde del desmayo como le respondió no tenia idea mas bien solo tartamudeo una vaga respuesta mientras el rubio sonreía esta chica cada vez le gustaba mas, la vio comía algo que francamente olía delicioso –eso hule muy rico que es- pregunto con curiosidad a lo que ella le dio un poco de su comida algo de pescado frito con arroz francamente era muy sabroso y el rubio de inmediato se lo dijo mientras ella se ponía aun mas roja; por su parte los demás alumnos se limitaban a ver a la inusual pareja mientras estos platicaban , o mas bien el rubio hablaba mientras Hinata asentía poniéndose roja cada vez que lo miraba, lo que nadie sabia era que de hecho la pequeña ilusión que el rubio le suministro el día anterior no dejaba su mente y a cada rato lo recordaba dando como resultado una constante excitación que el rubio disfrutaba mucho –(valla parece que tenemos una pervertida en potencia, jeje no te preocupes Hinata_chan que yo me encargare de sacar ese lindo lado tuyo)- pensaba con una gran sonrisa aunque claro fue ese el momento que eligió cierto chico perro para hacer acto de presencia  
-¡oye aléjate de Hinata ella es mía!-dijo molesto el chico del perro en la cabeza mientras el rubio lo miraba con fastidio para luego mirara a la avergonzada Hyuuga que no quería sostenerle la mirada al ojiazul  
-oye Hinata_chan no crees que este lugar apesta a perro mojado ven mejor vámonos a otro lado- se levanto ignorando por completo al molesto Kiba mientras tomaba la mano de la Hyuuga y se alejaba con ella como si nada pasara.

No lo soporto el Inuzuka se lanzo contra Naruto sin medir consecuencias y claro el rubio ya sabia que eso haría, abrazo a Hinata contra su pecho mientras le metía el pie a Kiba quien se fue de narices al suelo, por su parte la peliazul estaba aun mas roja que antes al estar ahora en brazos del rubio que la abrazaba protectoramente, el molesto Kiba se levanto y se giro para pelear contra el rubio pero pronto volvió al suelo cuando la pierna de Naruto se desprendió del suelo y se clavo en el centro de su acara, se desplomo inconsciente mientras Akamaru gemía preocupado por su inconsciente amo –eres aun pero que la princesa- solo en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de la desmayada Hinata que sostenía en sus brazos, su sonrisa apareció de nuevo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a la enfermería, despertó cerca de 5 minutos después algo confundida pero la voz del rubio la trajo a la realidad y recapitulo, comió junto a el, la defendió de Kiba y la cargo hasta aquí, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del ojiazul y de nuevo la visión paso solo que en esta ocasión Hinata estaba de espaldas contra un gran ventanal mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza dentro del ella y todo mundo la miraba gozando de lo lindo, fue solo entonces cuando su aroma se intensifico y el rubio sonrió acercándose a ella despacio –eres muy hermosa Hinata_chan- y entonces paso el rubio la beso mientras los ojos en shock de Hinata se cerraban disfrutando de su primer beso hasta ahí todo fue normal pero cuando la mano del rubio ascendió por su vientre y acaricio suavemente sus pechos nada pequeños para una chica de su edad el sonrojo se intensifico y contra su conciencia la Hyuuga se empujo aun mas contra el rubio que rompió el beso y se dio media vuelta –sabes Hinata_chan tu me provocas deseos muy peculiares que quizá se vuelvan realidad- dijo dando a entender mas de lo que sus palabras decían la cara de Hinata enrojeció y cayo inconsciente sobre la cama mientras el rubio sonreía entre sus piernas bajo el pantalón el estaba seguro de algo –(se excito jajajaja)- y salió de ahí con una sonrisa digna de quien acaba de ganarse la lotería.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la academia cuando se topo con el instructor de nombre Mizuki –hazte a un lado demonio- dijo de mala gana dándole un golpe al rubio en el hombro para moverlo nunca debió de haber hecho eso, ya que una sonrisa nada prometedora del rubio apareció en su cara, Mizuki siguió su camino ajeno a la amenaza que ahora se cernía sobre el, estaba en su oficina sin hacer nada medianamente interesante fuera de leer un libro llamado icha icha, de pronto algo paso el aire de su oficina se enrareció por alguna razón desconocida, necesitaba aire y que mejor que abriendo la ventana, se acerco a la misma y jalo, estaba trabada que mala suerte, jalo de nuevo y nada, volvió a hacerlo justo cuando una invisible bala de aire estrello el vidrio de forma muy conveniente -¡que rayos!- dijo el asustado chunin un segundo mas de hacer fuerza y habría acabado enterrándose alguno de esos vidrios afilados, nunca se dio cuenta de que el rubio de hecho estaba detrás de el –buen viaje-dijo a su espalda mientras el chunin se asustaba esa voz solo pertenecía a una persona que ahora mismo sonreía mientras una onda de aire lo empujaba a un pequeño charco de agua producto del vaso roto que tomo en la sala de profesores, todo mundo escucho el golpe del vidrio al romperse y corrieron a ver lo que ocurrió, la cara del Iruka perdió todo el color ahí en la ventana de su oficina estaba Mizuki con la cabeza de fuera de la ventana mientras un enorme pedazo de vidrio atravesaba su cuello dejando un charco enorme de sangre a sus pies -¡Mizuki!-grito Iruka corriendo a ayudar a su compañero herido no se dio cuenta del rubio tras la puerta que se disipaba en aire nebuloso como si fuese un fantasma.

De regreso a las clases el rumor de la muerte del profesor rondaba los pasillos, todos decían que fue un accidente pero cierto rubio no podía ocultar su siniestra sonrisa eso le divertía tanto quizá era verdad lo que decía Imari era un asesino consumado y la verdad la idea le encantaba.  
El resto del día fue aburrido mucho de hecho y el rubio caminaba a casa después de salir de esa pesadilla, caminaba por las calles batsnte tranquilo mientras sentía esa conocida presencia a su espalda a decir verdad ya le estaba hartando su discreción, se alejo de las calles bulliciosas y se quedo inmóvil en un callejón y pronto entro en escena la conocida ojivioleta que lo seguía como siempre –sabes mes estoy hartando de que me acoses Namikaze- dijo el molesto rubio mientras ella sentía las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos pero como una mujer fuerte las contenía después de todo quería recuperar a su hijo –Naruto vuelve conmigo yo…yo lamento lo que paso por favor perdóname- dijo casi suplicante pero la expresión dura e inamovible del rubio era casi como ver una estatua –sabes algo…no me importa cuanto lo sientas hay cosas que no arreglaras con un perdóname, yo de verdad llegue a pensar que me amabas pero solo fue una trampa y no voy a caer por segunda vez- dijo molesto mientras salía del callejón, de inmediato Kushia corrió detrás de el y tratar de hacerlo entender pero era inútil el rubio simplemente no se detenía –espera no te vallas-dijo con dolor en su voz mientras el rubio se detuvo de nuevo, la miro frío y sin emociones una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y el corazón de Kushina latió con esperanza de pronto todo a su alrededor se deformo dejándole ver aquella fatídica noche en que todo se fue al diablo, e nemdio de esta ilusión todo era horrible sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras los gritos de dolor de Naruto clavan hondo en ella, de pronto la imagen del pequeño y herido rubio fue reemplazada por la del actual Naruto que con una ultima mirada se alejo de ella dejándola dolida y en shock.

El rubio llego al día siguiente a la academia vestido de negro claro era un día fúnebre por la lamentable muerte de Mizuki que al final fue catalogada como accidente para felicidad de Naruto que de nuevo estaba sentado solo a la hora del almuerzo, la razón la heredera Hyuuga no asistió y las dos chicas antes mencionadas y tachadas de mironas no se sentían en confianza como para tratar de acercársele al rubio que ocasionalmente les sonreía de esa manera tan suya haciéndolas sonrojar, de nuevo fue donde Shino y tomo asiento a su lado ambos disfrutaban del silencio y de la compañía del otro hasta que claro Naruto abrió la boca  
-entonces dime desde cuando lo haces- pregunto sereno mientras el Aburame lo miraba con curiosidad sin saber de que estaba hablando, -tu sabes de que hablo Shini_chan- la sonrisa delgada y esa forma de hablar pusieron histérico al chico de lentes  
-desde cuando lo sabes- dijo con esa voz baja y serena casi indeterminada mientras el rubio hacia memoria pensando en cuando lo noto  
-desde el primer día, algo así no se puede esconder de mi después de todo mi nariz en mucho mejor que la del cara de perro- Shino desvió la cara estaba expuesta su mascara y el ojiazul veía atreves de ella y esa sonrisa serena daba a entender que no mentía en realidad lo sabia, -ven vamos a platicar a otro lado- dijo el ojiazul caminando lejos de ojos curiosos seguido de cerca por el Aburame.

Llegaron de nuevo a la azotea y el rubio se recargo contra la puerta bloqueando el acceso mientras miraba a Shino quien se mantenía en silencio hasta que al fin hablo con una voz un poco mas delgada y suave –como lo supiste se supone que este disfraz es perfecto- dijo con preocupación mientras el rubio sonreía de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle –muy simple siempre te molestas con comentarios sexistas, te mantienes lejos de Kiba, tus insectos mezclan su aroma con el tuyo y por si fuera poco a veces cuando te sientas tus pechos sobresales Shino_chan- si el heredero del clan Aburame de hecho era una chica que ahora mismo se sonrojaba bajo su gabardina ante el comentario del rubio –oye no te apenes son de muy buen tamaño si me lo preguntas si usaras ropas que dejaran ver tu verdadera identidad tendrías a mas de uno babeando por ti- se puso aun mas roja mientras el rubio sonreía la verdad le caía bien y eso no era común mientras en su interior Imari le incitaba a someterla ahí mismo no era que la idea le molestara claro esta pero quería ver primero algunos detalles –entonces dime porque finges ser un chico-pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras Shino se acomodaba los lentes antes de responder –cuando mi madre se embarazo el clan recibió ofertas de matrimonio por si el heredero era mujer, cuando naci los temores de mi padres a que me viese envuelta en un matrimonio político los orillaron a aislarme y a trazar este plan para permitirme llegar a la mayoría de edad libre de un compromiso, es ley del clan que los compromisos se cumplan mas allá de deseos personales de ahí que use este disfraz- dijo serena y seria mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras eso abundaba mucho en el mundo ninja.

De pronto el rubio se acerco a sino con una sola duda mas en su cabeza –como mantienes ese peinado- pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras una gota aparecía en la nuca de Shino quien atrayendo a algunos insectos de cabello este cayo lacio y suave sobre sus hombros de ahí que nunca usara gel, el ojiazul se acero un poco mas y Shino se puso nerviosa mientras el tomaba el puente de sus lentes con sus dedos –espera- dijo pero fue muy tarde el se los había quitado ye ahora mismo estaba viendo sus ojos grises sin ninguna clase de filtro, incluso se aventuro y bajo el cuello alto de su gabardina dejando ver el rostro de facciones netamente femeninas, soltó su ropa y le regreso los lentes mientras asentía –justo como pensé de la hime de los Aburame- asintió a sus propias palabras mientras Shino le miraba con cierta duda hasta que le sonrió –una hermosa mujer- las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo mientras el rubio sonreía y se alejaba de ella para ver el horizonte con mucha seriedad –y cual es el nombre correcto eh- dijo mirándole fijamente mientras ella se acomodaba los lentes y la ropa por completo –Shinoku- dijo serena mientras el rubio asentía y tomaba su mano sonriendo -es un placer conocerte Shinoku_chan- de nuevo se sonrojo bajo la gabardina mientras el timbre sonaba y se alejaban de ahí había que regresar al salón de clases, en el interior del rubio Imari lo regañaba por no emplear la ilusión de seducción en ella pero el rubio la ignoraba olímpicamente algo le decía que con ella no la necesitaría después de todo un cierto aroma se percibía procedente de ella y eso que solo estuvo cerca sin el genjutsu –(el es muy lindo de cerca)- si al parecer Shinoku estaba siendo flechada por nuestro rubio asesino aunque claro eso con el tiempo bien podría cambiar o aumentar.

Ya libre de nuevo el rubio avanzaba de regreso a su casa sabiendo que esta vez no lo seguía Kushina pero si podía percibir a alguien oculto en las sombras, llego a su departamento y espero con la puerta abierta –vas a entrar de una vez – dijo el rubio mientras la figura se dejaba caer en su umbral se trataba de una ambu de buen cuerpo si le preguntas al rubio aunque lo interesante era su mascara de gato –oh pero si es mi querida Neko_san dime viniste para apuñalarme de nuevo- dijo malicioso mientras la anbu ladeaba la cara con algo de pena –vine a interceder por mi maestra-dijo con una voz suave y tranquila mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente y algo irritado por lo que decía –déjame ver si entiendo, la mujer que casi me mata mando a la mujer que me atravesó el corazón para pedirme perdón…que estúpido- dijo el rubio dándole la espalda mientras ella saltaba a la defensa de Kushina –ella no sabe que vine, Naruto vine a hablar sinceramente contigo sensei esta arrepentida tienes que perdonarla es tu madre- dijo ella desesperada mientras el rubio la encaraba dando un par de pasos hacia ella con un aura bastante molesta por su parte Yugao estaba lista para luchar por su vida según los rumores esa aura era la antesala de las cadenas del rubio –como voy a confiar en esa traidora es mas como confió en una enmascarada como tu- dijo con una voz dura y seria mientras ella desviaba la vista del rubio de pronto la mano de Naruto se alzo y con cierta decisión toco la mascara de Yugao que de inmediato protesto tratando de detenerlo ero sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naruto y cayo en la ilusion, estaba en medio del bosque con su uniforme desgarrado y el rubio le hacia el amor mientras ella suplicaba mas y mas, reacciono muy tarde cuando su mascara de gato ya no estaba en su rostro –eres muy hermosa Neko_san- y la cara sonrojada de Yugao se acerco a la del rubio, sus labios se unieron y un beso se formo, la lengua del rubio invadió la boca de Yugao domando a la feroz dueña mientras su mano dejaba caer la mascara y se posaba en la cintura, sus mano descendió un poco y acaricio en duro trasero de la anbu que dejo salir un suave gemido mientras la otra mano del rubio se dejaba ir por el frente, rozo su entrepierna y Yugao dejo salir un gemido aun mas fuerte en ese momento la imagen de su novio vino a su mente y se separo del rubio que contrario a lo que ella esperaba recogió la mascara y se la ofreció –podre ser un maldito pero nunca forzó a nadie-se la dio en las manos y le abrió la puerta mientras Yugao no entendía nada de nada –cuando quieras continuar sabes donde estoy Neko_chan- dijo amistoso y juguetón mientras la anbu abandonaba la casa del rubio solo para ponerse la mascara de nuevo y alejarse de ahí sin saber que paso, pero de algo estas segura se sentía como una traidora no solo por besar a otro hombre sino porque lo disfruto y de haber presionado un poco mas seguramente no habría salido de ese apartamento hasta el día siguiente pero de algo estaba segura el rubio tenia un cierto encanto que resultaba demasiado irresistible.

El rubio despertó al día siguiente feliz mas de lo usual hoy se acabaría su pequeño inferno aburrido y volvería a ser libre para ir luchar y matar a diestra y siniestra, llego a toda prisa a la academia saludando como siempre a sus conocidas Sakura e Ino con un pequeño genjutsu, luego le dio los buenos días a Hinata besando su mano ella se puso roja y se desmayo y por ultimo se sentó junto a "shino" y le saludo besando discretamente su mano sin que nadie les viera bajo la gabardina se sonrojo y sonrió quien sabe quizá que el rubio conociera su secreto no era tan mala idea. Iruka entro y los grandiosos exámenes empezaron, la cara del rubio fue de total fastidio frente a el una prueba escrita –que clase de broma barata es esta como se supone que responder una prueba me va a ayudar a matar a mis enemigos- mas de uno se puso azul y se alejo del rubio otro poco mientras este hacia bolita la prueba y la lanzaba por la ventana, aunque claro la duda era quien se atrevería a ponerle un cero, pasaron al genjutsu donde por mas que trataron los examinadores simplemente no lograban meter al rubio en uno sin duda su resistencia era asombrosa quizá debió alguien decirles que el convivir con una youko experta en ilusiones le dio una cierta inmunidad a los mismos pero bueno el no iba a hacer su trabajo, -bueno clase pasen al patio que pasaremos al las pruebas físicas- el rubio sonrió espeluznantemente oscuro por lo que algunos de los alumnos se distanciaron de el…de nuevo, fue en ese momento que el noto un pequeño moretón en el cuello de Hinata nada muy llamativo pero aun así señal clara de un golpe, la abordo de pronto justo antes de que salieran al patio donde ya les esperaban instructores y familia para ver su desempeño –Hinata_chan quien te lastimo- pregunto directo y sin rodeos mientras ella desviaba la vista sin duda tenia miedo, la abrazo con suavidad y alejado de todo mundo la beso de nuevo mientras sus mano acariciaba suavemente el trasero de la roja Hyuuga que al separarse solo miraba a Naruto sin decir nada –nunca nadie toca lo que es mío, y menos si es algo tan bello como tu, quien se halla atrevido le arrancare la cabeza- dijo frio y maligno mientras Hinata enrojecía ante la idea de pertenecerle al rubio y curiosamente no le desagradaba es mas la hizo sonreír aunque al salir al jardín su alegría se esfumo cuando el imponente Hiashi le dedico una mirada digna de alguien que mira asqueado a un bote de basura por su parte el rubio solo tuvo una cosa en mente al ver al hombre –(creo que ya se a quien le voy a arrancar la cabeza)- por su parte Hiashi sintió escalofríos al ver esos ojos llenos de maldad enfocándose en el algo le decía que no auguraban cosas buenas para el.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen , como vimos el rubio tiene un lado romantico que no siempre deja salir también volvió a poner a Kushina en su lugar y que tal un poco mas y pasa una linda noche con Yugao sin contar con su acercamiento a ino, sakura y en especial Hinata que al parecer ya se esta haciendo a la idea de ser del rubio y eso que aun no hay sexo, pero lo mas importante esperaban lo de sino apuesto a que no jejeje  
_nadie lo esperaba eso es obvio( señalando lo que piensa)  
es cierto aunque esa no fue nuestra parte favorita (sonriendo algo pervertida)  
nuestro favorito fueron los genjutsus ahora porque no pones lemon pronto (lo mira con una ceja alzada)  
_habrá que esperar quien sabe quizá en el cap que viene veamos a cierta zorra en acción

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal lo de Shinoku


	8. C7: Un equipo condenado

Hola gente ahoira toca la hora de actualizar este fic, ahora les diré que aquí veremos sangre golpes y algo de tortura psicológica ya saben lo de siempre pero para que me alargo mas mejor pasemos a los reviews

**Tenshi no Genei**: no mates a tu inner es ma divertido torturalo creeme y no te apures que leyendo se te olvidan los traumas  
**Yue Nmikaze**: lo de shino finjiendo ser chico es para que no le hagan ofertas de matrimonio que no desea  
**Gajeel Redfox crossover fan**:para saber quien mas tiene otro sexo habra que esperar en cuanto a lo de tenten aun no lo decido  
**Loquin**: si es cierto le va a cambiar la cara de por vida, lo de mizuki pues la verdad nunca me cayo bien y no es shina es Shinoku  
**Kaks96**: no te apures con un review soy feliz, en cuanto al genjutsu a mas de uno le gusta y no te preocupes que a hiashi le arrancaran la cabeza y no solo hinata y shinoku caeran bajo el rubio eh jejeje  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: te apoyo en eso XD  
**Silber D. Wolf**: gracias por pensar eso  
**Fernando-Urashima**: que bueno que te gusta este naruto y no te apures que actualizao cada semana de uno a dos o 3 capitulos  
**leonshinoda**: jeje te fallo por un año pero la razon por la que demonio se actualiza tan rapido es que como fue mi primer fic tiene prioridad y que ya tengo muchas cosas planeadas para el tambien jejeje

bueno ya respondi los reviews ahora a lo que sigue  
_sii queme muero por leerlo (sentándose frente a lapantalla)  
si ya estaba mas que ansiosa (sentada a un lado)  
oigan háganme espacio ( se sienta en medio con unas palomitas)_  
estan muy emocionadas no creen

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un equipo condenado**

Todo mundo miraba mas que ansioso al inicio del mini torneo de selección de los novatos del año, obviamente los ninjas present3es apostaban por el Uchiha sin considerar ni un poco a cierto "demonio" que estaba ahora mismo lanzando una mirada furtiva a cierto hombre de ojos perlados que miraba a los demás miembros del "honorable" consejo con cara de superioridad total –(es un arrogante, como se le ocurre tocar a MI Hinata pero me las pagara de un modo o de otro)- la sonrisa delgada y larga cruzo la cara del rubio mientras Hiashi sentía escalofríos en sus espalda algo malo le iba a pasar muy pronto –**porque no solo lo matas eso bastara no crees Naruto_kun**- dijo la deseosa zorra enviando imágenes del cuerpo decapitado del Hyuuga al rubio que solo negaba –(no Imari_chan el debe sufrir nadie toca lo que es mío solo por eso merece agonizar lentamente mientras sus intestinos son devorados por buitres y sus ojos carcomidos por hormigas mientras el sol quema su cadáver putrefacto)-dijo el rubio en su cabeza mientras un suave aroma interno lo inundaba y el rubio sonreía aun mas –(acaso mi linda zorra esta excitada)- pregunto juguetón mientras ella soltaba un si que sonaba mas como un quejido deseoso –**entonces cuando me atenderás Naruto_kun que ya te extraño**- dijo la pelirroja deseosa mientras el rubio volteaba al instructor que tenia casi 5 minutos hablando y el ni caso le hacia -pronto mi bella youko pronto te daré lo que tanto amas- dijo el centrándose al fin en el instructor de la cicatriz en la nariz

-en resumen en este torneo se acepta el uso de taijutsu y ninjutsu nada de armas y cuando digo alto es alto dudas- dijo Iruka mientras todo mundo negaba al parecer comprendieron bien o eso pensaban hasta que el rubio levanto la mano, mas de uno lo tacho de estúpido –que pasa si mato a mi oponente antes de que detengas el combate, gano o pierdo- dijo desinteresado mientras mas de uno de los jóvenes aspirantes lo miraba con terror sin duda el seria capaz de algo así –bueno, si eso llegara a pasar pues creo que ganarías Naruto- dijo Iruka mientras el rubio sonreía de nuevo mas de uno tuvo terror nadie quería estar cerca de ese desquiciado enemigo lastima que eventualmente alguien lucharía contra el –bueno empecemos por nuestras kunoichis- dijo Iruka mientras Sakura e Ino miraban al rubio que les guiñaba un ojos poniéndolas bastante rojas entonces se giro a Hinata –eres muy hermosa Hinata_chan y eso es suficiente para mi pero quiero que muestres que eres una verdadera guerrera, anda muéstrame que algún día quizá me des hijos fuertes- susurro a su oído mientras ella se ponía mas roja que una manzana y caminaba casi como un zombi a la zona donde pelearía. Los combates iniciaron y la joven Hyuuga tuvo como primer oponente a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos negros de nombre Kuina, le increpo la llamo fracaso y la Hyuuga estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando vio a su padre mirándola como si no fuese nada pero las palabras del rubio retumbaron en su cabeza "muéstrame que algún día quizá me des hijos fuertes" retumbo en su memoria mientras las imágenes de aquellos genjutsus vinieron a su cabeza sintió algo moviéndose dentro de su nariz pero inspirando con fuerza evito que la sangre goteara de ella, -Hajime- dijo Iruka y de manera asombrosa Hinata se lanzo al ataque y con un par de golpes su oponente cayo al suelo inconsciente, nadie dijo nada excepto el rubio –así es como se patea un trasero jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron mientras la apenada Hyuuga volvía a su lugar –(me moví sola no supe cuando comencé a atacar como paso eso)- pensaba la impactada Hinata mientras los duelos se reanudaban, las rondas eran aburridas en opinión de Naruto ya que todas trataban de lucirse para Sasuke evitando golpes en la cara y eso lo fastidiaba tanto –(y estas son Kunoichis? Que no les extrañe que acaben muertas, violadas o reducidas a meros juguetes sexuales del enemigo)-pensó el con cierto pesimismo mientras se recostaba a dormir un poco esto iba a ser tan aburrido; -Sakura vs Miku- dijo el instructor y el rubio alzo la vista vio a la pelirosada luchar con fuerza y algo de salvajismo cuando la otra chica la llamo plana insípida –(creo que alguien tiene talento)- pensó el rubio mientras sonreía a Sakura quien se puso roja como un tomate ante su mirada fija.

Las peleas continuaron destacando solo Hinata Sakura e Ino quien desafortunadamente lucho con la Hyuuga que de nuevo atacando a todo lo que daba le paso por encima sin piedad alguna, por su parte Hinata estaba algo intrigada las palabras de Naruto si que la motivaban aunque el ser tan salvaje y despiadada no iba con ella – yo creo que eres muy sexy cuando luchas así HInata_chan- dijo el rubio a su espalda mientras la peliazul volvía a perderse en otra de esas ilusiones solo que en esta ella era quien cabalgaba al rubio hasta el orgasmo, fue entonces el turno de sakura quien gano su lucha y llego al combate final ella vs Hinata, las dos lucharon con fuerza pero al fianl la Hyuuga gano contra todo pronostico –valla tu hija si que es buena Hiashi- dijo un hombre rubio el padre de Ino Inoichi –si ella gano significa que las demás son aun peores que ella esta generación es un fracaso- mas de uno lo vio de mala manera mientras la peliazul cansada volvia a su lugar –una gran batalla Hinata_chan felicidades por ganar- dijo el rubio dando una suave y disimulada caricia a su trasero, la Hyuuga se puso roja y se desmayo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, luego se giro a la deprimida Sakura y se sentó a su lado ella no quería verlo se sentía tan humillada en ese momento –no hay nada de malo en perder con alguien mejor que tu Sakura_chan además yo estoy feliz vi a dos de las mas bellas kunoichis en combate con eso me basta- la ojiverde se puso algo roja mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y con cierta suavidad la besaba pronto la mano de Naruto acariciaba su muslo interno amenazando con ir mas arriba aunque no lo hizo y se separo de ella dejándola sonrojada y con algo de molestia -(lo dicho vas a ser mi linda putita Sakura_shan jejeje)- se rio de sus ideas y volvió a su lugar, en la zona de pelea "Shino" derrotaba a su oponente con cierta facilidad voplviendo a su lugar distante mientras el rubio le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo, bajo la gabardina Shinoku se sonrojaba ante la galantería de ese rubio que fue llamado a pelar su oponente Kiba Inuzuka.

-te aplastare rubio- dijo el chico demarcas en las mejillas mientras Naruto lo miraba molesto aunque lo curioso era que estaba olfateando el aire –no hueles eso, huele a derrota….a no me equivoque eres solo tu que apestas a perro mojado- de inmediato Kiba se puso rojo de ira del rostro mientras se lanzaba en un ataque frontal y con claras intenciones de causar daño, su mano asemejando una garra fue al rostro del rubio que con facilidad bloqueo el golpe girando sobre si mismo y clavando su coro en la nuca de Kiba quien fue a dar al suelo –eres pésimo en esto no tu defensa parece un queso gruyere- dijo el sonriente Naruto mientras el Inuzuka rodaba por el suelo y se ponía en cuatro patas asemejando a un perro furioso y listo para atacar, se lanzo contra el ojiazul con furia ciega y claro Naruto no estaba de humor para aguantar sus embates caóticos y aburridos –futon: Hyoko (elemento viento: elevación)- Kiba salto sobre el rubio que levantando la mano izquierda hizo ascender una corriente de viento bastante fuerte que alzo al aterrado Kiba que solo podía gritar mientras caía al suelo a gran velocidad mientras el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa por demás espeluznante en su cara –así se golpea- y el rubio se lanzo a una gran velocidad superior a la de cualquier genin recién graduado y conecto un poderoso derechazo al rostro del expuesto Kiba quien voló por aire antes de golpear el suelo con la nariz rota y sangrando en la inconsciencia, -ganador…Naruto pero para la próxima se menos despiadado quieres- dijo el maestro al rubio que solo alzo los hombros la verdad no lo prometia si lo hacia no se iba a divertir, las peleas siguieron y claro el rubio siguió ganando la mayoría de ellas por abandono de su oponente que estaba tan aterrado que prefería salir huyendo de el mas al verlo sonreír, entonces llego la batalla "Shino" vs Sasuke, fue una buena lucha donde los insectos en mas una ocasión estuvieron a punto de golpear al Uchiha pero este usando una gran bola de fuego jutsu imposible para un genin logro quemarlos todos mientras se abalanzaba contra su oponente pasmado que no atino a defenderse y acabo perdiendo ante el, camino hasta su lugar alejado del grupo mientras el rubio a un lado del árbol le dirigía una palabras – eres genial Shinoku_chan sin duda eres la kunoichi mas fuerte de esta banda de inútiles habrías arrasado fácilmente- ella lo miro y el rubio sonrió de nuevo bajo su gabardina se sonrojaba mientras el rubio regresaba a la zona de combate –(eres alguien muy extraño Naruto, logras despertar en mi sensaciones inusuales me pregunto como lo logras)- pensaba la enmascarada heredera abúrame mientras el rubio llegaba al sitio de la lucha su oponente era un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés lucia bastante normal excepto que no retrocedía ante la sonrisa del rubio es mas parecía dispuesto a pelear.

Con los ninjas mas de uno reconocía al chico de nombre Kyo Kamilla el hijo de un reconocido capitán anbu afamado por su habilidad en el uso del katon que estaba casi a la par con un Uchiha cosa que de ser igual con el sin duda Naruto caería después de todo el era afín al viento y eso contra el fuego era inútil, -Hajime- dijo Iruka y Kyo salto alejándose del rubio que solo sonrió –oh vamos no voy a morderte… solo voy a romperte algunos huesos jejeje- sus palabras llenas de malicia calaban en los huesos de los presentes mientras Kyu trazaba sellos –(no jugare con este tipo es muy extraño mejor lo acabo rápido con la ventaja asi no me desgasto para luchar contra Sasuke)- fueron sus ideas mientras todo mundo reconoció los sellos que trazaba con gran maestría –Katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- de su boca una bola de flamas no mas grande que una pelota volaba por el aire en dirección del rubio que permanecía inmóvil mientras esta se aproximaba contra el –kazeken (puño de viento)- mas de uno lo vio como suicidio después de todo cuando golpeo la bola todo su puño se vio envuelto de fuego mientras el tornado de su brazo se expandía y de manera asombrosa las flamas se abrían mientras el rubio corría a toda prisa contra el paralizado chico –una bolita de fuego no me asusta- dijo el rubio cuando llego frente a Kyo su puñetazo ascendente lo despego del suelo mientras su gancho de izquierda se clavaba en su estomago sacándole el aire para después girar y mandarlo a volar con un golpe de talón en el costado de la cabeza, Kyo voló hacia las gradas y cayo poco antes de llegar a ellas sangrando de la cien herida, se levanto mas que molesto mientras cargaba contra el rubio si una bola de fuego no lo asustaba quiz si, varias esferas ígneas volaron por el aire mientras el rubio las miraba a todas acercarse contra el –**ahora Naruto_kun**- dijo Imari en su cabeza mientras el rubio trazaba sellos a gran velocidad y jalaba el chakra desde su espalda al frente –Suiton: mizu no misairu (elemento agua: misiles de agua)- de los bebederos las tuberías reventaron mientras el agua a modo de proyectiles alargados iban en pos de las bolas de fuego que detonaban en bolas de humo mientras el rubio señalaba al frente – ¡El demonio maneja dos elementos!- dijo indignado uno de los ninjas encargado de ser el guardaespaldas de los civiles del consejo mientras las balas del rubio destrozaban las bolas de fuego, al final un proyectil mas de agua golpeo a Kyo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo donde quedo inconsciente -uf es una pena que ya no valla a haber agua para mas adelante pero que se le hará tendré que conformarme con destazarlo jejejeje- dijo como si nada mientras todo mundo miraba a Sasuke con cara de que se iba a morir pronto y no estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Se dio un descanso antes del duelo por el rango de novato numero uno.

Tras 10 minutos de descanso los que paso el rubio platicando de lo lindo con "Shino" y con Hinata quien se ponía roja ante cada palabra del rubio este avanzo a donde ya lo esperaba el serio Sasuke –que te pasa princesa acaso ahora tienes un mango de madera en el trasero – Iruka y Sasuke se pusieron algo palidos mientras el club de fans del moreno vitoreaban al Uchiha a excepción de Ino y Sakura quienes se mantenían calladas y con seria dudas después de todo el pelinegro era el mejor partido no entonces porque Naruto lo humillaba cada que quería y por si fuera poco les coqueteaba de un modo que el nunca lo hizo eso orillo a Ino a tomar una decisión –¡vamos tu puedes ganar Naruto_kun!- el rubio la vio y le guiño el ojo antes de sonreírle mientras una celosa Sakura la emulaba -¡si tu puedes ganar aplástalo Naruto_kun!- alentó la chica pelirrosa mientras todo mundo miraba incrédulo como las dos mayores seguidoras de Sasuke lo cambiaban por el rubio sonriente –esto es por ustedes Ino_chan, Sakura_chan, Hinata_chan y mi kunoichi numero uno- y guiño el ojo nadie entendió eso ultimo mientras que Shino se sonrojaba de nuevo –(parece que a Naruto_kun le gusta hacer que me sonroje)- pensó ella sin notar realmente como fue que llamo al rubio galanteador –Hajime- dijo Iruka y se lanzo el Uchiha contra el rubio sereno y sonriente.

El puñetazo furioso de Sasuke fue eludido con gran facilidad por el rubio sonriente que se movió a un costado dejándolo pasar de largo mientras le metía el pie y se iba de narices al suelo –no tienes idea de cómo luchar eh princesa- mas de uno de los espectadores se aguanto la sonrisa mientras Mikoto miraba al rubio algo molesta mientras este de nuevo eludía los ataques del mas que furioso Sasuke que solo miraba al rubio con esa sonrisa en su cara –deja de huir dobe y lucha enserio o es que tienes miedo- dijo el molesto pelinegro mientras el rubio lo miraba serio justo antes de sonreír de manera larga y delgadamente intimidante –si es lo que quieres luego no llores cuando te rompa los huesos- y el rubio se lanzo al ataque a una buena velocidad, pronto la cara de Sasuke miraba al cielo presa del puñetazo en su quijada que lo desprendió del suelo con una facilidad asombrosa, el rubio no le dio tiempo de responder cuando clavo su puño izquierdo en su entrepierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras se desplomaba al suelo, de inmediato todas sus fans gritaron reprochándole mientras los hombres presentes apretaban las piernas eso les dolió hasta a ellos, el rubio miro al dolido Sasuke en el suelo sujetándose la entrepierna -valla si lo golpee, quien diría que le atinaría a algo tan diminuto- el mas que ofendido Uchiha se reincorporo aun adolorido mirando fijamente al rubio sonriente mientras trazaba los sellos de su mejor jutsu, pronto una gran e inmensa bola de fuego volaba contra el rubio y mas de uno de los presentes grito mientras Iruka trataba de socorrer al rubio pero fue inútil se vio envuelto en el fuego mientras sus futuras chicas miraban su figura perderse en el fuego que tras unos segundos se disipo revelando un muñeco de practica todo quemado y que le sacaba la lengua al Uchiha –que no sabes usar el kawarimi- dijo el rubio a su espalda conectando un puñetazo ascendente impulsado por un tornado de viento que elevo a Sasuke aun mas que antes y mientras caía el pecho inflado de Naruto dejaba salir una bola de aire que lo mando directo a los escombros del bebedero que despedazo hacia un momento, -entonces quieres seguir princesa- dijo desafiante mientras Sasuke se levantaba tambaleante y adolorido por su parte Iruka vio suficiente –se acabo Naruto el no puede seguir tu-no acabo de hablar cuando el rubio se dejo ir contra el paralizado Sasuke que solo cerro los ojos mientras el puño del rubio se lanzaba contra su cara, el golpe nunca llego es mas Naruto lo miraba con aburrimiento –te asustaste y así quieres ser un ninja, personas como tu no valen el esfuerzo- y se dio la vuelta dejando a todo mundo sin saber que paso al final Iruka declaro ganador a Sasuke mientras el rubio regresaba a su lugar.

La ceremonia de graduación siguió su camino y al final los chicos graduados eran felicitados por su padres mientras el rubio estaba alejándose de ahí a pasos lentos no le importaba estar mas en ese lugar tan aburrido –Naruto- a su espalda la ojivioleta lo miraba con felicidad en sus ojos pero el de nuevo le devolvía esa mirada helada y casi muerta –felicidades por pasar hijo- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida en su cara mientras el rubio arqueaba una ceja antes de responderle –lo siento pero no tengo idea de quien eres, no tengo madre solo a una perra traidora que me engaño y casi me mata- y se fue de ahí dejando a la destrozada mujer pelirroja que solo se disipo en una nube de humo para llorar a solas en su casa donde nadie supiera lo mucho que sufría en ese momento, por su parte los demás compañeros se preguntaban el porque de semejante reacción después de todo que una kunoichi tan poderosa como ella te felicite debería significar algo no?; el resto del día el rubio se lo paso yendo y viniendo por Konoha memorizando las calles y direcciones pocos lo sabían pero su memoria era excelente un solo vistazo le bastaba para memorizar un mapa completo y en un futuro eso si que le iba a servir –hic…demonio- dijo un aldeano ebrio lanzando una lata al rubio que la atrapo con mucha facilidad –se te cayo esto- dijo el rubio con una voz fría y carente de emoción mientras la arrojaba a su cara con una gran fuerza derribándolo al suelo mientras la sangre salía del corte en su parpado nadie se acerco al rubio después de eso; siguió su marcha terminando en la mansión Hyuuga donde el sonido delos regaños llegaba a sus oídos, -(bueno creo que curioseare un poco…. dakumantoru(manto oscuro))- y el rubio se curio de una capa de sombras que lo volvió invisible al ojo humano y con gran agilidad salto el muro y vio algo que lo molesto aun mas que antes, Hiashi estaba gritándole a Hinata alegaba cosas sobre que no se sintiera la gran cosa al vencer a muchas niña s débiles y que seguía siendo un fracaso, al final la peliazul con lagrimas en sus ojos corrió a su habitación mientras el rubio se enfocaba en Hiashi quien camino hasta su estudio.

Era raro el podría jurar que alguien lo vigilaba pero su byakugan no veía nada, una ventaja de las artes de los zorros era que un humano por mas poderosos que fuesen sus ojos no veía atreves de esas ilusiones, el hombre tomo asiento en su estudio y cerro los ojos meditando mientras el "fantasma" rubio miraba el lugar sin duda un habitación seca y sin mayores distintivos a excepción de una fotografía de una mujer hermosa algo parecida a Hinata que estaba tomando de la mano a la pequeña peliazul mientras su vientre abultado era acariciado por Hiashi, mas allá otra foto de Hiashi ahora acompañado de un hombre idéntico a el, el rubio unió las partes y con una maliciosa sonrisa ataco. Hiashi abrió los ojos impactado todo parecía ser de noche y estaba rodeado de oscuridad mientras frente a el su hermano fallecido lo miraba con dolor en su rostro –Hisashi pero como esto es un genjutsu- y activo sus ojos buscando ver atraves de la ilusión pero no lo logro todo era inútil esto era muy real –no es una ilusión esta es una oportunidad que me han dado hermano para mostrarte la verdad- y sin decir mas avanzo a la salida del lugar seguido del confundido Hiashi, pronto reconoció el corredor iban a las habitaciones de la rama secundaria –a donde me llevas?- pregunto el líder del clan Hyuuga mientras su "hermano" señalaba a la puerta al final del pasillo –esto pasaba cada vez que salías de la casa a las platicas y misiones diplomáticas hermano- la uerta se abrió y los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron como platos ahí en el suelo de aquel sitio estaba su esposa embarazada desnuda y sosteniendo relaciones con 4 miembros de la rama secundaria que no se cansaban de empujar en su interior –no…no es verdad Hitomi me amaba ¡esto no es verdad!- a sus idos llegaban los gemidos gustosos de su esposa mientras los Hyuugas le decían la incitaban a decirlo y ella con un rostro orgásmico lo gritaba –LOS AMO, AMO SUS PENES SON MEJORES QUE EL DEL IMPOITENTE DE MI MARIDO TANTOS AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO Y SOLO ME HA DADO DOS HIJOS LO ODIO, PERO NO A USTEDES A USTEDES LO AMO VAMOS LLENENME DE SEMEN DEJENME SER SOLO SUYA- los ojos en shock del hombre vieron a su amada esposa ser cubierta de semen mientras gemía gustosa y el negaba con fuerza –NO NO NOOOO NO ES VERDAD ESTO NO ES CIERTO HISASHI NO ES VERDAD-

Hiashi abrió los ojos estaba sudando a mares y muy pálido su cara estaba llena de miedo y dolor, se negaba a creer lo que vio, miro la foto de su esposa donde esta sonreía muy poco, la tomo en sus manos mientras sus ojos la miraba fijamente –no es verdad tu me amabas Hitomi tu me amabas tu nuca me harías eso- decía suplicando mientras el rubio repetía el grito de la mujer fallecida en los oídos del Hyuuga que se apretaba los oídos para no escuchar mientras arrojaba la fotografía lejos de el; el rubio salió entonces al cuarto de HInata donde esta dormía cansada de tanto llorar, se recostó a su lado y se le repego, de inmediato el color rojo llego a sus mejillas mientras cierta parte del rubio se pegaba a su trasero –Naruto_kun…- balbuceo entre sueños y el rubio sonriente le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras salía de ahí –(no te preocupes Hinata_chan tu eres mía y nunca dejare que alguien vuelva a tocarte)-y sin decir mas salió de la ahora callada mansión Hyuuga. Regreso a su departamento y se dejo caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa como adoraba fastidiar a la gente más a los presumidos como Hiashi, -gracias por enseñarme a hacer eso Imari_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la energía roja salía de el tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que usaba un apretado kimono negro de gran escote que dejaba al descubierto unos pechos grandes y firmes mientras se ceñía a su breve cintura, ella sonrió y subió a la cama quedando a un costado del rubio –**sabes como agradecerme Naruto_kun**- no tuvo que decir mas pronto estaba de espaldas sobre el colchón y el rubio le arrancaba la ropa, quedo expuesta ante el con su cuerpo perfecto de piel blanca y pezones rosados mientras el rubio se desnudaba y ella se relamía los labios, pronto el miembro de Naruto quedo expuesto y los ojos de la zorra se clavaron en el –esto es lo que quieres verdad Imari_chan- dijo juguetón el rubio mientras ella asentía –ven por el-y la zorra obedeció sin dudar.

Naruto acariciaba la cabellera roja y sedosa de Imari mientras esta chupaba con fuerza su miembro duro como acero, sus labios rodeaban la punta del pene y sus dedos jugaban con los testículos del rubio, su lengua húmeda rodeaba el miembro mientras bajaba y relamía la base degustando al ninja –te gusta mucho verdad Imari_chan- dijo el rubio a lo que la youko sonrió solo para volver a tragar la punta mientras el rubio se arqueaba un poco –trágalo todo mi bella zorra- lo empujo hasta el fin de la garganta de Imari quien se sentía ahogarse mientras el rubio retrocedía solo para volver a entrar prácticamente le hacia el amor por la boca y no se detenía –aaahhh chupa mas Imari_chan casi esta listo tu premiooo-y el rubio estallo inundando la boca de Imari con un gran caudal de semen caliente y espeso que ella tragaba lentamente mientras el rubio materia su miembro clavado en su garganta, al final salió de ella y ella lo miro con sus ojos algo perdidos –a la cama Imari_chan que quiero tomarte toda la noche- y la zorra obedeció sin dudar, pronto el rubio chupaba sus pechos con fuerza amasando el otro con suavidad mientras ella gemía una y otra vez –**aaahh mas chupa mas Naruto_kun mas aaahhh- **su vagina húmeda era rozada por el miembro del rubio mientras sus manos bajaban de sus pechos e iban en pos de su trasero –tienes nalgas deliciosas Imari_chan y son solo mías- las abrió y con fuerza clavo su miembro en el trasero de la youko –**AAAHHH Naruto_kun mi culoooo aahhhh**- el rubio empujo aun mas clavándose hasta el fondo mientras la zorra lo abrazaba con las piernas y soltaba gemidos de placer.

La cama rechinaba mientras el rubio arremetía contra el trasero de Imari quien gemía sin parar mientras el rubio besaba sus pezones sin dejar de empujar en ella,** -aaahh Naruto_kun no pares párteme en dos- **suplico la pelirroja mientras el rubio arremetía con mas fuerza que antes, se clavo hasta el fondo y salió solo para clavarse de nuevo –aaahh Imari_chan estas muy apretada lo adoro aahhh- su miembro pulsaba en el interior de la zorra mientras esta gemía con fuerza y el rubio usaba una de sus manos para estimular su clítoris mientras ella gemía como loca –**aaahh SIII SIII ME VENGO NARUTO_KUN ME VENGGGOOOOOO**- y su espalda se arqueo mientras estallaba con fuerza u el rubio dejaba ir su semen espeso en el trasero de la pelirroja que se desmadejaba sobre la cama, tras unos segundos el rubio salió de ella dejando que su fluidos escaparan sobre la sabana, la vio cubierta de sudor y su miembro mantuvo la erección –aun no acabo contigo Imari_chan- la youko abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras abría las piernas invitando al rubio –**mételo Naruto_kun préñame**- suplico la zorra mientras el rubio acomodaba su miembro a la entrada de la pelirroja, sus labios vaginales mojados y ansiosos se cerraron sobre el miembro del rubio mientras este empujaba hasta el fondo, -**aaaahhh tan grandeeeee**- gimió mas que feliz mientras el rubio empujaba firmemente y llegaba hasta la entrada del vientre, empujo con fuerza y de un solo embate llego hasta su útero mientras ella arqueaba la espalda presa del placer –eres mía verdad Imari_chan solo mía mi bella zorra- el rubio salió y entro clavándose hasta el fondo con cada palabra grabándola en la mente de la pelirroja excitada –**sssiii soy solo tuya Naruto_kun mi amo soy tuyaaaaa**- gemía gustosa mientras las embestidas del rubio aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza, pronto ambos gemían aun mas fuerte que antes mientras las piernas de la youko abrazaban al rubio y este se dejaba caer sobre ella empujando con fuerza,- aahhh Imari_chan te adoro- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba con mas fuerza en su interior y clavaba su miembro lo más hondo que podía –**aahh Naruto_kun y yo a ti no puedo mas lléname, lléname de su semen**- suplicaba la excitada zorra mientras el rubio la besaba de nuevo trenzándose en una lucha de lenguas que era coronada por un gran orgasmo donde ambos gemían con fuerza y el semen del rubio inundaba el vientre de la kitsune, quizá no era temporada de reproducción y ella no quedaría embarazada pero bueno eso no significaba que no iban a practicar verdad, afuera del cuarto los gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras la noche se dejaba caer sobre Konoha y en su recamara Haku roja y excitada se masturbaba furiosamente con una sola idea en mente -Naruto_samaaaaa- el rubio estaba en su mente mientras su orgasmo auto inflingido la mandaba al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa.

Un nuevo día llego a Konoha y los graduados estaban todos en la sala esperando a sus respectivos maestros y claro un rubio estaba mas que feliz en esa hermosa mañana –(dormiste bien Imari_chan)- dijo jugueton en su cabeza mientras la satisfecha y feliz kitsune respondía –**mas que feliz jeje si no fuera porque no es temporada apuesto a que ya estaría esperando hermosos kitsunes tuyos Naruto_kun**- el rubio volvió a sonreía era verdad eso de las temporadas de gestación aun no lo entendía mas aun porque eran cada cierto numero de años aunque bueno una vez que estuvieran formalmente casados por una autoridad respetable ese parámetro seria eliminado y ella podría gestar cada que se le diera la gana; en el exterior Iruka culminaba su largo discurso sobrelas responsabilidades y de estar orgulloso de sus alumnos graduados por su parte el rubio aun rememoraba lo que paso la noche anterior, -bueno clase hora de los equipos- en ese momento Naruto se centro en iruka quien parloteaba sobre los equipos en cuestión hasta que llego al importante –equipo7 : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno- mas de una de las fans de Sasuke protestaron mientras la pelirrosada parecía algo deprimida por se emparejada con "la princesa" Uchiha –y Naruto – todo mundo miro al rubio serio que poco a poco comenzó a sonreír con una sola idea en su cabeza –(me pregunto que pasa primero, o matan a Sasuke por arrogante o yo lo destrozo porque me fastidia)- pensaba el rubio mientras Imari apostaba por la segunda opción, pero algo era muy claro ese equipo estaba condenado desde el principio.

* * *

Y aquí termina esto que les pareció el minitorneo y lo de sasuke la verdad no valia lapena esforzarse mucho no creen y si Imari tuvo lo suyo jeje ahora solo nos resta preguntarnos una cosa ira Naruto a resistir sus ganas de matar a Sasuke  
_que no se aguante que lo mate (con una pancarta que dice "muerte al emo")  
si que lo aplaste (sostiene su pancarta "que le arranque la cabeza)  
y que de una vez tome a Hinata y Sakura (sostiene su propia pancarta "que las reclame de una vez")_  
ustedes me preocupan tanto

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que tal el lemon jejeje


	9. C8:Una prueba

Y antes de que acabe la semana llego a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo de este mi tercer fic activo valla que no esperaba terminarlo con todo lo del especial en demonio pero ya ven si lo acabe jejeje y claro no los voy a dejar sin el XD asique ahora a los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**: un gusto conocerte y calma las chicas seran tomadas en su momento y sasjke se morira lo prometo por ahora lo torturare un poco mas espero que eso te divierta  
**Tenshi no Genei**:ves es mas divertid torturarlos yo tenia razon y si es verdad hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea creeme lo digo por experiencia (a su espalda las tres dicen hola)  
**Loquin**:sii eso si que es tortura psicologica y sasuke se meecia lo que lepaso creeme  
**Gajeel Redfoz Crossover fan**: que bueno que te guste y creeme de que lo conocera lo conocera y creo que se van a llevar tan bien  
**Kaks96**:que bueno que te gustara que naruto casi mate a sasuke y eso que se contiene y se dice imari y si lapobre merecia algo de cariño  
**Silber D. Wolf** :que bueno que te guste la historia jeje  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**:tu lo has dicho mi amigo  
**El Angel de la Oscuridad**:si es verdad se sometio a el y eso sin duda ayudara mucho a la historia, si kushina sufre por su error pero ya veras lo que le depara el destino, en cuanto al destino de la princesa me inclino por el compañero homicida en cuanto alo de los trioas ya vendran creeme y no solo en este fic ;D  
bueno ya respondi esto hora de pasar a lo bueno  
_déjate de hablar y vamos a leerlo (empujándolo a un lado) _  
_si muévete anda que nos comen las ansias (se siente junto a la otra) _  
_oh pobrecito te empujaron, (lo levanta y oprime contra sus pechos nada modestos)_  
…. X_X (desmayo por hemorragia nasal)

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Una prueba**

Nadie decía nada después de todo no había necesidad el rubio y su aura siniestra era todo lo que alguien necesitaba para saber que ese equipo no le iba a ir muy bien en futuro inmediato aunque lo mas llamativo era el pleito que sostenía Ino con Sakura por haber acabado en el equipo del rubio que solo sonreía como le empezaban a gustar esas chicas al pelear por su cabeza desfilaban ideas nada santas de otra cosa por la que el se encargaría pelearan como locas pero bueno ya habría momento para eso mas adelante por ahora quería saber donde iba a quedar su otra propiedad por lo que puso atención a las palabras de Iruka –equipo 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga y Kiba Inuzuka- de inmediato el chico perro empezó a saltar como loco por estar en el mismo equipo que su futura perra mientras "Shino" miraba de reojo al rubio que solo sonreía y de nuevo bajo su gabardina se sonrojaba sin entender bien como era que el lograba semejante reacción en ella, Kiba dejo de saltar y se desplomo al suelo sujetándose la entrepierna mientras todo mundo miraba incrédulo como el puño de Hinata yacía callado tras recién golpear al chico perro -¡PREFIERO QUE ME DESPELLEJEN A ESTAR CONTIGO KIBA!- dijo mas que molesta mientras reaccionaba y pidiendo perdón volvía a su asiento mirando al rubio que sonreía y asentía solo para mandarle un suave beso soplado a la ahora roja y resplandeciente Hinata –(así se hace Hinata_chan nadie tiene derecho de tocarte…solo yo)- pensó el rubio con cierta malicia mientras el instructor seguía hablando –su sensei será Kurena Yuhi- de inmediato en una bola de humo apareció la mencionada mujer.

El rubio la vio bien solo pudo pensar en una cosa –(preciosa)- se dijo el rubio en su cabeza al verla bien; era una mujer de facciones hermosa y largo cabello negro y curiosos ojos rojos, piel blanca y suave por lo que veía y un cuerpo delgado y hermosos de pechos quizá copa c y largas piernas tornadas usaba una especie de vestido hecho de vendas de tena que dejaba ver muy poco de su figura pero no era problema para el ojo experto del rubio, aunque lo mas llamativo según el era su rostro frío e inexpresivo con el que estaba mirando a Kiba quien en ese momento exigía una disculpa de su "perra", se quedo callado cuando sintió la dura mirada de Kurenai sobre el y la vio, era una mirada dura y mas fría que un tempano de hielo en el polo norte de inmediato se puso nervioso y se escondió detrás de una silla mientras ella seguía mirándolo –(oh tenemos una mujer fría eh…apuesto a que puedo descongelar ese hermoso cuerpo)- pensó el rubio resistiéndose al impulso se usar su pequeña ilusión en ella algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer de reservas de chakra reservadas apenas del tamaño de un jounin debía especializarse en ilusiones dadas sus limitaciones de poder, ella lo miro y Naruto hizo lo de siempre le sostuvo la mira y sonrió levemente mientras volvía a centrarse en sus alumnos –equipo 8 síganme- dijo calmada mientras las chicas se levantaban y Kiba avanzaba mirando el trasero de Hinata, de nuevo Kurenai lo miro y el chico perro tembló de miedo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, -eso si es una maestra me cae tan bien- dijo Naruto y todo mundo contando a la aludida lo voltearon a ver por semejante comentario –solo mírenla nada mas le basto usar sus hermosos ojos para castrar al chico perro- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y mas de uno tuvo una gota en la nuca mientras Kurenai le lanzaba la misma mirada, Naruto le sostuvo la vista y sonrió guiñándole un ojos mientras ella alzaba una ceja y esbozaba una sonrisa muy leve –(je ya la tengo)- pensó el rubio mientras el equipo salía de ese lugar; Iruka continuo asignando a Ino junto a Shikamaru el vago dormilón y Chouji el chico de "huesos anchos" su maestro un hombre medio barbado con un cigarro en la boca el rubio solo pudo decir una cosa al verlo –valla no sabia que los adictos podían fungir de maestro- mas de uno se aguanto la risa mientras Azuma lo miraba de mala manera mientras Iruka le decía que debía disculparse –porque me tengo que disculpar solo dije la verdad, mírelo como tiene un cigarrillo en la boca eso es nicotina y apuesto a que no es el primero que se fuma el dia de hoy eso lo hace un adicto al cigarrillo por consecuencia un simple adicto- nadie refuto esa teoría y desde ese día entre los genien y las nuevas generaciones de ninjas el hombre fue conocido como Asuma Sarutobi el "sensei adicto"; los genin comenzaron a irse con sus maestros mientras el equipo 7 seguía esperando a su maestro enmascarado.

El salón pronto se vacio a excepción de ellos y claro cuando ya no hubo maestro cierto pelinegro quiso hacerse notar -¡dobe aun me debes una disculpa!- dijo encarando al rubio que en ese momento guiñaba un ojo a una sonrojada Sakura que solo sonreía algo apenada por que ahora tenia toda la atención del rubio para ella -¡DOBE!- grito el molesto Sasuke mientras Naruto alzaba la mano izquierda extendida frente al rostro del pelinegro –háblale a la mano princesa- una vena salto en la frente del Uchiha mientras el rubio seguía centrado en Sakura –te he dicho que hoy se te ven una piernas preciosas Sakura_chan- la chica rio como boba mientras el rubio la miraba coquetamente y Sasuke se enfurecía aun mas -¡DOBE!- tomo la mano del rubio que de un giro veloz acabo con su brazo enrollado en el cuello de Sasuke apretando suavemente mientras le cortaba el oxigeno –llevas un strike princesa cuando acumules 3 será hora del bat- dijo juguetón lanzando una mirada discreta a la escoba en la esquina la cara de Sasuke perdió el color y tan pronto lo soltó el rubio se sentó en su lugar callado y sin decir nada; por los siguientes 20 minutos tuvo que soplarse como "niño bueno" los coqueteos del rubio con la ojiverde mientras que en el interior del rubio cierta zorra le incitaba a noquear a Sasuke y arrancarle la ropa a Sakura y tomarla ahí mismo no era como si ella se fuera a oponer casi consideraba tomar dicha idea cuando percibió la presencia de alguien conocido acercándose al salón, la puerta se abrió y Kakashi entro –Yo- saludo alegremente solo para saltar por su seguridad cuando el kunai paso entre sus piernas demasiado cerca de su virilidad, todos miraron al rubio que tenia la mano extendida, nadie dijo nada mientras el rubio alzaba desinteresadamente los hombros –odio la impuntualidad y que mejor manera de recordarle a un hombre que debe llegar a tiempo que arrancándole un testículo cada vez que se le haga tarde- los tres tuvieron gotas en la nuca mientras Kakashi sonreía nervioso bajo su mascara –(debe estar bromeando verdad)- pensó con esperanza mientras la mirada del rubio decía que hablaba muy enserio –este…los veré en el techo no lleguen tarde- y salió del salón mientras el rubio avanzaba hasta Sakura y le ofrecía su brazo como todo un caballero, continuaron caminando mientras Sasuke refunfuñaba atrás de ellos –ni pienses que voy a ofrecerte el brazo princesa no eres mi tipo- le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos y siguieron su camino hasta llegar al techo donde ya los esperaba el enmascarado –porque tardaron tanto- dijo animado y tratando de caerles bien mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente con –el burro hablando de orejas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse a un lado de la pelirrosa que cada vez sentía un peculiar deseo –(quiero estar muy cerca de ti Naruto_kun)- todos estaba tranquilos y Kakashi suspiraba esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Empezaron con lo clásico presentaciones y fue el maestro quien tomo la palabra –mi nombre ya lo saben mis sueños no tiene porque saberlos y pasatiempos mm no se no había pensado en eso- dijo sonriente o eso parecía ya que su cara no se veía los alumnos lo miraban con gotas en la nuca incluido el rubio –(eso es negarse a dar información jeje)- pensó con cierto buen humor mientras Kakashi señalaba a la chica e cabello rosa indicándole que era su turno –bueno me llamo Sakura Haruno, me gusta este…- no dijo mas porque su mente se perdió en interesantes recuerdos de las visiones causadas por Naruto – odio a las personas que se burlan de mi físico y mi sueño para el futuro seria…- de nuevo recordó ciertas cosas mientras se sonrojaba y reia como tonta mientras Sasuke y Kakashi se preguntaban que pensaba y Naruto sonreía el sabia bien lo que estaba recordando –(sabia que lo que te mostraba te gustaría mucho Sakura_chan)- el rubio sonrió discretamente mientras el hombre de la mascara señalaba al pelinegro que respondía de mal humor –soy Sasuke Uchiha y no tengo un sueño sino un ambición asesinar a cierta persona y hacer renacer mi clan- dijo con una voz oscura recordando la figura de su hermano mayor mientras el rubio arqueaba una ceja ante sus palabras –oye como harás eso de renacer tu clan por lo que se eres gay no?- Sasuke lo miro con odio mientras Kakashi tenia una gota en su nuca ante las palabras del rubio –por lo que he oído nunca sales con chicas e ignoras a tus fans eso indica que te gustan los hombres, y si es así como vas a renacer tu clan amenos que…oye esa línea de sangre tuya viene con algún otro cambio físico…no espera no me lo digas no quiero saberlo- se giro negando con la cabeza mientras Sasuke le mandaba una mirada por demás asesina, -bueno puesto que quieres hablar rubio ya es tu turno- dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto que alzando una ceja volteo a verlo calmadamente antes de hablar con seguridad y claro con su curioso sentido del humor – me llamo Naruto sin apellido, me gusta comer ramen, pelear y asesinar a quien me molesta, entrenar, asesinar gente molesta, y pasar mucho tiempo en la cama mas si es junto a alguna bella mujer- le guiño un ojo a Sakura que enrojeció al imaginarse en la cama del rubio y no precisamente durmiendo, –me gusta también tocar algo de música, matar gente molesta, burlarme de los idiotas y ya dije matar gente molesta- todo mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca al rubio si que le gustaba matar gente y eso para Kakashi era una mala señal –(no es raro después de todo lo crio un demonio no te apures Naruto de mi cuenta corre que no sigas ese camino)- pensaba el ninja copia ajeno a que el rubio de hecho ya había elegido su camino hacia mucho tiempo aunque mas bien fue orillado al mismo sendero, -odio a quienes se acercan a las personas para traicionarlas y sobre todo detesto que lleguen tarde- en ese punto Kakashi tuvo una gota en su nuca esa indirecta fue por completo dirigida a el.

El hombre del cabello gris rio algo nervioso bajo la fija mirada del rubio que simplemente lo miraba con cierto enojo por su tardanza –esta bien ya nos conocimos ahora les diré que les hare una prueba para ver si merecen ser genin- de inmediato Sakura protesto diciendo que ya se habían graduado pero claro el hombre de cabello plateado dijo que solo ganaron el derecho de esa nueva prueba solamente, explico el sitio de la misma y se dispuso a retirarse indicándoles que llegarán el día siguiente a las 7 am, no alcanzo a moverse nada cuando un kunai de nuevo se clavo en su entrepierna demasiado cerca para su gusto, todos miraron al rubio que permanecía serio y calmado –no hay mejor momento que el presente sensei, además cuando me levanto tan temprano siempre estoy de malas y si le sumamos que "alguien2 puede que llegue tarde estaré tan molesto que en lugar de un kunai bien podría acabar lanzand con notas explosivas- todo mundo tuvo gotas enormes en sus nucas ante la imagen mental de un Kakashi que volaba por el aire con su entrepierna humeante tras la masiva explosión causada por su llegada tardía –bueno Naruto veras por ahora tengo un compromiso- dijo el peliplateado tratando de zafarse del asunto en cuestión pero claro Naruto no se iba a rendir tan fácil en ese asunto–esta bien sensei yo comprendo que debe ir al hospital a separar su recamara para cuando llegue herido y sangrando- de nuevo la imagen mental paso por su mente y con algo de nerviosismo rio –jejeje saben creo que si les pondré la prueba de una vez sígname al campo numero 7- y señal la dirección mientras se esfumaba en una bola de humo y los genin avanzaban calmadamente al campo en cuestión –no deberíamos apurarnos Naruto_kun- pregunto Sakura mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada con una sonrisa inclinada en su cara –porque, el nos hizo esperar que espere ahora- dijo sonriente mientras sus compañeros asentían y caminaban a paso lento; llegaron y se toparon con el entretenido peligris leyendo un muy conocido libro de adultos.

-diablos sensei porque no dijo que ese era su asunto, yo lo habría entendido perfectamente después de todo es un gran libro…oh es el tomo 3 debería leer mas el 7 es el mejor hasta ahora- dijo el rubio conocedor mientras Sakura y Sasuke se preguntaban que clase de libro era ese y Kakashi miraba a Naruto con una gran sonrisa bajo su mascara -(valla tiene buen gusto)- pensó el hombre mientras sacaba un reloj con alarma y un par de campanas- esta es la prueba tiene hasta que suene la alarma para quitarme las campanas vengan con intención de matarme o no las conseguirán- de nuevo Sakura protesto diciendo que solo eran dos campanas pero claro el peliplateado no les dio pistas de la prueba, tan pronto dio la señal de iniciar el rubio se quedo en el claro mirando al hombre de la banda inclinada –no vas a esconderte Naruto?- pregunto el hombre mientras el rubio negaba a sus palabras tomando posición de batalla –para que escondido no voy a conseguir una campana y siendo honestos prefiero ir directo al punto- y sin decir mas arremetió contra el ninja peliplateado a gran velocidad, sus compañeros ocultos miraban al rubio correr contra Kakashi sin preocupación alguna las manos del rubio viajaron directo al rostro del ninja copia en forma de puñetazos que fácilmente bloqueo mientras Naruto maniobraba a su alrededor –(es bueno)- pensó Kakashi cuando vio las manos del rubio moverse en sellos de un ataque que vio hacia no mucho, reacciono veloz saltando lejos de Naruto cuando el torbellino ascendió destrozando el pasto y alzando una corriente de aire francamente letal, todos miraron al rubio con una expresión de incredulidad mientras el ninja copia tenia una gota en la nuca –se que dije ataquen a matar pero no era para tanto Naruto- dijo el ninja mientras el rubio alzaba los hombros restando importancia y volvía al ataque, sus manos se movían cada vez mas rápido y Kakashi pronto tenia problemas para detenerlo sin duda sus capacidades estaban por mucho fuera del nivel básico.

Por su parte los compañeros del rubio estaban mas que impresionados con el nivel del rubio ya tenían una idea pero una cosa es verlo apalear a un fanfarrón como Kiba y otra muy diferente verlo acorralar a un jounin –(asombroso Naruto_kun es formidable)- pensaba la pelirrosa con sus ojos abiertos y brillantes mientras Sasuke por su lado se hundía en su envidia –(no puede ser como es así de fuerte yo soy quien merece ese poder no el dobe)- apretaba los puños impotente sabedor de que si luchaba con Naruto de nuevo no ganaría no era como si lo hubiese hecho antes tampoco , -pongámonos serios sensei…Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- su pecho se inflo y la gran bala blanca voló por el aire mientras destrozaba un árbol tras el salto de Kakashi quien lo miraba en shock ante semejante poder de fuego lanzado con tal facilidad, de nuevo otra bala de aire voló por el cielo y conecto con Kakashi mandándolo directo al agua de la que salió segundos después con una cara de muy pocos amigos –Naruto…¡ARRUINASTE MI ICHA ICHA!- y trazo los sellos dejándose llevar por su enojo mientras un relámpago brillante aparecía en su mano –(creo que se enojo el ciclope degenerado)- el relámpago voló por el suelo destrozando todo mientras el rubio amasaba futon en su mano derecha, fue un golpe directo mientras contenía la fuerza salvaje y alzaba su mano brillante al cielo –con la fuerza de Futon…¡yo tengo el poder!- la electricidad brillaba resplandeciente mientras alzaba su mano al cielo y miraba al confundido Kakashi mientras hacia atrás su mano blanca y brillante –te lo regreso sensei- y lanzo la electricidad de regreso a Kakashi quien la eludió con facilidad dada su baja velocidad mientras miraba al rubio sonriente, el rubio se lanzo de nuevo contra el pero cuando casi llegaba se tropezó y fue cara al suelo, -no deberías precipitarte así Naruto- dijo el peliplateado aun enojado por la perdida de su amado libro mientras el rubio sonreía –y tu no debes acercarte tanto a un clon explosivo- estallo con fuerza sumiendo al ninja enmascarado en una bola de humo y fuego mientras todo mundo miraba impresionado la rara pelea.

El rubio estaba entre los árboles mirando a su clon luchar contra el ninja de cabello grisaseo y sonreía ante su desempeño –es bueno, creo que le ganaría si uso mas poder pero porque debería hacer el trabajo de la princesa mejor los ayudo que dudo que se den cuenta del objetivo de esta prueba- se movió en las sombras acercándose a su compañera de pelirosa- Sakura_chan- susurro a su ido y ella casi grita de no ser porque le tapo la boca mientras la apretaba contra el suavemente dejándole sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo contra su trasero, de inmediato el color rojo invadió las mejillas de Sakura mientras el rubio hablaba a su oído –escucha Sakura_chan la idea de esto es el trabajo en equipo necesitamos a la princesa para pasar tu apóyame y lo lograremos si- dijo amistoso mientras ella asentía dudosa de su propia voz en ese momento, su mano bajo y suavemente tomo a la rosada de la cintura mientras repegaba mas su cuerpo al de la chica –olvide decir que tienes un trasero hermoso- y se despego de ella dejándola mas roja que antes y con una sonrisa pequeña en la cara ante sus ultimas palabras; el pelinegro estaba listo para saltar contra Kakashi mientras Naruto aparecía a su lado con es a sonrisa burlona en su cara –oh mira la princesa tiene miedo- a su lado Sakura lo miraba sin saber que pasaba y Sasuke se ponía rojo del coraje –yo no tengo miedo dobe- y sin medir consecuencias o pensar en lo que pasaba Sasuke se lanzo al ataque mientras Naruto le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirrosa a veces era tan fácil manipular a ese chico; Kakashi estaba algo quemado de su ropa nada grave realmente pero aun así era mucho considerando quien se lo provoco y con la facilidad que lo hizo, de pronto de los arboles apareció el pelinegro Uchiha corriendo contra el cegado por el enojo –le mostrarte que no temo-mascullo mientras corría de frente contra el confundido ninja de pelo plateado, la verdad esa clase de acción era de esperarse de Naruto no de Sasuke, el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe trazando los sellos –Katon: Gokakyu no kutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de golpe cuando de la boca de Sasuke emergió una colosal bola de fuego que lo orillo a saltar a un costado para no acabar rostizado, solo en ese momento aparecieron los shurikens lanzados por Sakura haciendo al ninja copia saltar en el aire para salvarse de acabar de alfiletero solo en ese momento Naruto apareció a su espalda con su aura oscura encendida materializando sus largas cadenas negras que de inmediato y a toda prisa sujetaron el cuerpo del desconcertado Kakashi apretándolo con fuerza mientras aterrizaba en el suelo con el ninja copia suspendido sobre su cabeza –creo que te atrapamos sensei- dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi forcejeaba por liberarse cosa que era inútil en ese momento –sabia que era buena idea que fueras por delante princesa- el Uchiha fulmino a Naruto con la mirada mientras este apretaba suavemente sus cadenas y Kakashi se aguantaba el dolor, -entonces Kakashi_sensei pasamos oh tengo que despedazarte para demostrar que merecemos ser genin- dijo sonriendo mientras Kakashi seguía luchando inútilmente por ser libre –esta bien Naruto…fue un buen trabajo de equipo, aprobaron ahora por favor suéltame- de inmediato las cadenas se difuminaron en masas oscuras que se evaporaban en el aire mientras el era finalmente libre.

-bien los veré mañana para dar inicio con las misiones en cuanto a ti Naruto aun me debes un libro- dijo algo irritado mientras se disipaba en una bola de humo y el rubio extendía su brazo a Sakura –te llevo a casa Sakura_chan- y la feliz pelirrosa tomo del brazo al rubio mientras caminaban dejando tras de si a Sasuke quien como siempre se retiraba a casa pensativo y lleno de rencores, en las calles de la aldea mas de uno de los civiles miraba al rubio con odio y claro eso generaba curiosidad en la chica con la que avanzaba tomado del brazo aunque la idea de preguntarle el porque pasaba por su cabeza no se sentía en confianza no aun, llegaron a la residencia de la chica y esta entro mas que feliz –gracias por traer a mi hija Naruto_san- dijo la madre de Sakura una mujer igualmente de cabello rosa y ojos oscuros igual de plana que su hija pero con un porte que solo la edad puede brindar –fue un placer escoltar a tan bella dama después de todo pude ver de donde es que Sakura_chan saco su belleza- la mujer sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de rojo desde que su marido murió nadie le decía cosas de ese estilo –Naruto_san coqueteas conmigo acaso- dijo ella juguetona y con algo de pena mientras el rubio se alejaba sonriente no sin antes volver a hablar –coquetear, seducir o solo decir la verdad para mi es lo mismo solo es cosa de semántica no es como si dijera que voy a seducirte , arrancarte la ropa y poseerte de una manera que hará que no puedas vivir sin mi Sakuya _san- las mejillas de la mujer se pusieron bastante rojas cuando la visión golpeo su mente, en ella estaba desnuda en la cocina y el rubio en cuestión le hacia el amor con una fuerza tremenda mientras frente a ellos su pequeña niña se masturbaba mientras el rubio vertía su espeso semen en su vientre, de inmediato el dulce aroma de la excitación llego a la nariz del rubio que salía de ahí con una gran sonrisa-(toda una puta verdad jeje ya veo de donde lo sacaste Sakura_chan)- y sin decir mas se retiro del sitio mientras su mente viajaba por las enormes posibilidades que la aldea le brindaba.

En ese mismo momento en la torre nuestro kage anciano sostenía una reunión con quienes decidieron practicar pruebas el mismo día y claro cuando Kakashi apareció no esperaba que fuese a decirle que su equipo paso, cuando los demás se fueron el hombre relato sobre todo poniendo mucha atención en el desempeño de cierto chico rubio que era bastante importante para ambos hombres –Hokague_sama con todo respeto ¿porque coloco a Naruto como un genin?- pregunto el hombre enmascarado mientras el Kage respiraba rascándose la barba y miraba al confundido ninja –su nivel sus técnicas y su dominio del futon créame el merece cuando menos ser un chunin- si el Sarutobi estaba por completo de acuerdo con lo que decir pero claro había un motivo alterno para mantenerlo como genin al menos por ahora –Kakashi entiendo tu punto de vista pero por ahora Naruto seguirá siendo un genin, mira no sabemos a ciencia cierta donde esta su lealtad y aunque no me guste decir esto no podemos confiar en el al menos no por ahora- dijo el viejo hombre con dolor en su corazón mientras Kakashi lo miraba detenidamente y meditaba sus palabras –no importa Hokague_sama es el hijo de sensei se que el esta de nuestro lado y si no es así yo mismo le mostrare el camino correcto es lo menos que le debo a Minato_sensei ya que no pude salvarlo aquella noche - dijo el hombre del cabello plateado mientras Sarutobi sonreía ya sabia que iba a responderle de esa manera y claro eso lo hacia feliz quizá con vínculos fuertes y verdaderos el rubio no estaría perdido del todo; hablando de Naruto en este mismo momento paseaba por las calles de la aldea mas específicamente hablando cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento donde "sin querer" miraba a los ninjas entrenar memorizando muy bien sus capacidades –(no se ve mucha variedad creo que casi todos aquí son afines al fuego o tierra)- pensó con algo de alegría después de todo la poca variedad ayudaba mucho a sus planes futuros para Konoha, siguió su camino cuando le cerro el paso, era una mujer que recordaba bien de cabello café oscuro y cuerpo bien modelado pechos copal d seguramente piernas largas y un buen trasero en su opinión aunque lo mas distintivo en ella eran esas marcas como colmillos rojas en su cara –hola Tsume_sama- saludo amistoso mientras la mujer lo miraba con arrepentimiento en su cara, los recuerdos de esa noche aun azotaban su mente sobre todo las suplicas de piedad dl pequeño y herido niño rubio que se volvió en este frio e indiferente ser que ahora estaba frente a ella –Naruto, lo de esa noche tienes que entender estábamos cegados por el dolor no puedes olvidarlo- dijo segura de que el rubio recordaba bien su cara y claro no estaba equivocada –lo que paso fue la peor noche de mi vida no es tan fácil olvidarlo y menos la traición de esa maldita pelirroja- sus palabras duras y llenas de rencor alarmaron a Tsume que de inmediato salió a la defensa de su amiga -¡no le digas así es tu madre!- el rubio la vio a los ojos mientras sonreía y lo usaba en la Inuzuka; Tsume se vio a si misma en este campo desnuda y en cuatro mientras el rubio sobre ella irrumpía en su vagina sin piedad entrando hasta el fondo, sus gemidos de gozo resonaban con fuerza mientras en su cara una sonrisa orgásmica denotaba el sentimiento de ser una verdadera perra bajo el dominio de un alfa, la visión acabo con un fuerte gemido de ambos mientras Tsume se derrumbaba sobre el suelo y el rubio descargaba su semilla abundante dentro de ella; de regreso al presente el rubio sonreía mientras el tenue sonrojo y la respiración un poco acelerada de Tsume eran cornados por el fuerte y penetrante aroma -mmmmm que dulce aroma despides Tsume_chan sin duda la excitación de una Inuzuka es algo difícil de ignorar, sabes que nunca volveré con ella aunque la idea de pasar mis noches en tu cama apuesto que nos gustaría a los dos jejeje- toco la mejilla de la mujer y se acerco, estaba inmóvil y sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras los labios del rubio se acercaban a los suyos en la mente de Tsume solo pasaba una cosa –( el es mi alfa quiero ser su perra)- pensaba la mujer cuando los labios del rubio hicieron contacto con los suyos en un beso suave que se rompió tan pronto inicio mientras el rubio seguía su camino alejándose despacio –nos vemos después mi bella perra- y se alejo calmadamente mientras tsume sentí su corazón latir como loco hasta que al fin reacciono –no eso no puede ser no no no noooo el no me puede despertar esto y yo no puedo querer eso no esto tiene que ser un chiste noooo- negaba la mujer mientras golpeaba un árbol con dudas en su cabeza ella iba en busca de perdón y una esperanza para su amiga y la idea de casi dejarse someter por Naruto con un simple beso la estaba enloqueciendo; de regreso con el rubio el caminaba por el bosque con una sonrisa en su cara mientras cierta zorra se desplomaba de la risa  
-**jajajajajajaja** – estaba revolcándose en el piso mientras Naruto sonreía ente sus carcajadas  
-(¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor Imari_chan?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras la youko se calmaba y respiraba para poder hablar sin reír  
-**es que mira en esta aldea siempre se han autonombrado como los mejores y mas santos del mundo y mira sus mujeres son casi unas putas a las que solo les muestras un poco de lo que les puedes dar y casi se arrojan a tus pies jajajaja**- de nuevo empezó a reír como loca mientras el rubio sonreía visto desde ese ángulo la zorra tenia razones suficientes para estar de tan buen humor  
-(que puedo decir, soy irresistible Imari_chan y te consta)- dijo en su mente con algo de arrogancia mientras la zorra callaba y esbozaba una sonrisa por demás pervertida en su cara  
-**si lo se me lo dejaste muy claro anoche Naruto_kun, admeas creo que Tsume_chan esta de acuerdo con ese argumento, jeje un poco mas y habrías podido poseerla ahí mismo porque desististe**- dijo dudosa mientras Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa bastante siniestra y delgada  
-(muy simple mi adorada zorrita, poseerla así como así no tendría chiste seria casi como premiarla lo que quiero es que sufra en su lujuria que su deseo la consuma, que no pueda hacer nada mas que desear ser mía y entonces cuando este lista le daré lo que quiere la tomare y la volveré mi fiel perra después de todo quien puede decirle no a tan hermoso ejemplar)- respondió con una sonrisa perversa mientras la zorra le imitaba como adoraba cuando el rubio tramaba cosas de esa manera, era una delas razones por las que se volvió su compañera.

De pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a alentarse mientras el color se perdía poco a poco, los tonos vivaces delas plantas morían y el cielo se tornaba gris mientras las sombras se alzaban y poco a poco una silueta femenina se hacia visible con su hermoso cuerpo enfundando en un kimono oscuro y su largo cabello negro ondeando al viento mientras el rubio la miraba con alegría -**hola Naruto_kun**- saludo aquella mujer mientras la zorra se intimidaba de nuevo como hacia tanto tiempo ante aquella fémina que le regalo su peculiar arma a Naruto quien de inmediato tomo su mano besándola con caballerosidad mientras ponía su rodilla en el suelo –que alegría verte de nuevo mi hermosa Yami_hime_sama- saludo el rubio mientras ella sonreía por su eterna muestra de respeto no por nada la diosa de la oscuridad merecía todo el respeto de parte de su mas leal servidor.

* * *

Y aquí esta finalmente la identidad de nuestra misteriosa mujer de cabello negro que intimida a la misma zorra de 9 colas, se lo esperaban apuesto a que algunos lo sospechaban o imaginaban algo parecido, pero claro también vimos al rubio coquetear con una nueva chica usar a Sasuke como carne de cañon e intimidar un poco a su maestro sin duda que Naruto es peculiar jeje no lo creen aunque ahora que nuestra misteriosa pelinegra se ha mostrado que hará en Konoha y para que quiere al rubio habrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo  
_no seas malo no lo dejes así (mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito)_  
_primero nos niegas un lemon con Tsume y luego no dejas en suspenso( lo miracomo la otra)_  
_se bueno y dinos que quiere o por lo menos danos una compensación (sonríe y el autor se rinde) _  
esta bien no les diré, asique que desean (las tres sonríen algo perversas)  
_¡a el! (dicen a coro y le saltan encima mientras la ropa comienza a volar)_  
_( se levanta cubiendo sus pechos solo con la blusa que ya se quito) hasta el lunes ( se apaga el monitor)_


	10. C9: Una oscura encomienda

Hola gente es algo tarde pero aun asi aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic para que lo disfruten y me digan que opinan de los eventos que estamos a punto de ver, bueno no los distraeré mas y pasare a los reviews

**Tenshi no Genei:si** esta nueva personalidad es muy divertida de escribir y lo que se trae entre manos ya lo veremos mas adelante  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan**:y que lo digas  
**Yue Namikaze**:creme ella se desesperara en su propios deseos jejeje  
**Guest 1**: que bueno que te guste lo seguire no te apures  
**Kaks96**:lo de sasuke ya era hora de que fuese usado como peon y lo de tsume jeje un poco mas y a la habria tenido gritando de gusto en cuanto a lo de yami mmm habra que leer para saber  
**Loquin**:no solo kakashi creeme , y si esas dos casi estan listas para el rubio  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**:es verdad se parecen mas y mas jeje y sin duda mucho mas pervertido que el  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si fue algo pronto pero hay una buena razon ya la veras  
**marlonx137**:es un talento dificil de cultivar por demas peligroso mi pequeño saltamontes, y si al parecer konoha esta lleno de ellas, lo dehinata es asi porque se sinete protegida por naruto y de kurena si brrr da escalofrios esa mujer y si la diosa de la oscuridad solo augura un negro futuro a konoha en cuanto a lo de actualizar rapido lo are y lo ultimo si que tengo suerte y no no comparto  
**Guest 2**:jajaja sabes tu conclusion del asalto es kuy acetada creeme jejeje  
bueno reviews respondidos ora del capitulo  
_oh que bien y dime hay algo bueno en el (mueve sus cejas sugerente)_  
_si dinos lo hay (mira al autor que niega)_  
_anda dinos (le repegaa sus…)_  
mejor lean esto antes de que me convenzan

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: hay un lemon en este capitulo, ya hacia falta**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Una oscura encomienda **

Mikoto Uchiha estaba calmada limpiando su casa, la verdad esta era una de sus únicas actividades ya que desde la masacre del clan y su posterior búsqueda infructuosa de su hijo mayor el consejo la retiro del servicio activo por su seguridad, la verdad no era una tonta y sabia bien el porque ya no la dejaban realizar su papel de ninja activo, temían que fuese capturada y usada como matriz de cría para el sharingan lejos de Konoha y no sabia si estar feliz por eso o decepcionada, varias veces tipos con mascaras trataron de meterse en su cama y hacerle el amor aunque claro todos esos anbu raíz acababan castrados Danzou nunca reconoció a esos como sus hombre pero bueno todo el consejo sabia bien que eran suyos aunque nunca confesaron ya que preferían morir antes que hablar, por eso mismo nunca hubo una verdadera evidencia en contra del hombre vendado; en ese momento un furioso Sasuke ingreso a su casa caminando de muy mal humor mientras maldecía en voz baja, levanto la vista para mirar a Mikoto con una mueca de ira en su cara – DETESTO AL DOBE- dijo mas que furioso antes de seguir caminando mientras Mikoto dibujaba una mueca de enojo en su cara –el ya me harto- y soltando su plumero la mujer Uchiha salió de su casa mas que enojada con una sola idea en mente cierto rubio de ojos azules y actitud muy peculiar.

De regreso con Naruto este estaba aun en presencia de la mujer de pelo oscuro la llamada diosa de la oscuridad que sonreía complacida con su habitual amabilidad –**esto es Konoha eh, bonito pero mejor charlemos en otro lugar**- dijo ella amigable mientras todo se ennegrecía u se difuminaba en la oscuridad, las sombras se aclararon revelando un dormitorio de decorado medieval y antiguo con una gran pintura de la pelinegra sentada en un trono negro con incrustaciones de rubí en la parte superior, por su lado ella se sentó sobre su cama amplia y acolchada de sabanas moradas y sin duda alguna suave mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en una silla que se materializaba repentinamente , a lado del rubio una forma rojiza se materializa tomando la forma de su adorada zorra que sonriendo tomaba asiento a un lado del rubio que permanecía callado mientras Yami sonreía viendo a ese par  
-**te dije que el tenia lo necesario para domarte Imari**- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa burlona mientras la zorra se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada  
-**bueno que esperabas Naruto_kun es un verdadero hombre y era claro que solo alguien como el podría tomarme de compañera**- dijo desinteresada mientras el rubio sonreía algo confiado y orgulloso de escuchar esas palabras  
-me siento tan halagado de escucharte decir eso Imari_chan creo que mereces otra sesión de sexo apasionado mi bella zorrita- dijo el rubio tomando el brazo de la youko y acariciándolo suavemente mientras besaba la mano de la ahora sonriente zorra  
-**ohh Naruto_kun sabes que siempre estoy ansiosa de que tomes anda arranca mi ropa y húndete en mi de nuevo**- dijo ella deseosa mientras el suave aroma de la excitación de la pelirroja inundaba la nariz del rubio  
-**EJEM… no me molesta nada que ustedes se dediquen a tener sexo todo el tiempo pero podrían prestarme un poco de atención**- dijo la diosa algo molesta y en juicio de Imari quizá algo…celosa?  
-mil perdones Yami_hime_sama- dijo el humilde rubio mientras ella le dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa igual que a la apenada zorra  
-**bueno basta de rodeos para que nos trajiste Yami_sama**- inquirió la zorra pelirroja a la diosa de la oscuridad que solo sonreía ante su clásica desesperación  
-**quisiera contarle a Naruto_kun una pequeña historia de algo que paso hace muchos años Imari_chan – **la Youko tenia una sospecha de lo que pasaba y claro deseaba confirmarlo pero si era correcto entonces cosas muy buenas le esperaban en el futuro.

Unas tazas de te aparecieron frente a los tres y las bebieron con calma mientras Yami tomaba la palabra –**veras Naruto_kun yo tengo una hermana menor, la pequeña consentida de mis padres pero eso no lo discutiré contigo por ahora veras hace mucho tiempo yo tuve la maravillosa idea de crear algo gloriosamente poderoso y abrumador mi hermosa creación tomo por nombre Juubi, tenia tanto poder pero estaba siempre en soledad ya que con semejante poder los demás tienden a evitare por eso un día me apiade y le regale un hermoso collar con 9 gemas brillantes dentro de las cuales se gestaban sus hermanas menores, de hecho una de ellas la mas parecida en poder y forma esta a tu lado**- dijo la diosa mientras el rubio miraba a la sonriente zorra que le guiñaba un ojo justo antes de que el rubio volviera a prestarle atención a la diosa pelinegra –**veras Naruto_kun cierto día mi bella creación salió del makai para explorar conocer y destruir un poco del mundo humano, pero mi histérica hermana envió a su mejor guerrero para derrotarle, me quede tan devastada cuando cayo ante el que me retire a mi abismo oscuro para no saber mas, años después me entere por comentarios de Shinigami que ese hombre llamado Rukido separo su ser en 3 su alma, su poder y su cuerpo, el cuerpo lo sello en la luna, mientras que su poder fue dividido y sellado dentro de 9 gemas brillantes que a la larga se volvieron mis pequeñas Biju con el paso del tiempo, lo que deseo pedirte Naruto_kun es que recuperes los collares que cada una de ellas tiene ya que es tiempo de que Juubi vuelva a caminar sobre el mundo antes de ir a su hogar**- el rubio guardo silencio procesando la información mientras trataba de comprender lo que ella decía y así poco a poco una oscura y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio ninja usuario de viento, -será un placer cumplir con tu encargo Ymi_hime_sama- la diosa sonrió al igual que Imari mientras el rubio se inclinaba ante ella en señal de respeto, -**pero esto no será gratis para conseguir sus collares me temo deberás domarlas igual que a Imari, ese será tu premio Naruto_kun, al final si logras cumplir con mi encargo tendrás a 9 hermosas y deseosas esposas, poderosas como nadie y cada una deseosa de cargar a tus hijos en su vientre-** dijo ella a espaldas del rubio susurrándole suavemente aquellas palabras mientras la sonrisa del rubio creía mas y mas después de todo si eran tan bellas y ardientes como Imari seria por demás divertido conseguirlas –**tu segundo encargo uno mas sencillo será el de conseguir las "llaves del alma" son 5 cada una bajo una de las grandes naciones ninja con cada llave un poco del alma de Juubi se despertara cuando estén todas y tengas los collares Juubi renacerá sin necesidad de su cuerpo**- el rubio asintió y con un suave tacto de la diosa un poco de su poder entro en la mano izquierda del rubio le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y lo despidió mientras este se desvanecía lentamente dejando solas a las dos mujeres.  
-**te das cuenta de que si Juubi renace el podría estar en problemas** – dijo la zorra algo molesta mientras la diosa le sonreía confiada  
-**oh claro el hombre que ha de domar y reclamar como suyas a cada una de las 9 biju tendría problemas con juubi claro…porque no dices la verdad mi adorada Imari lo que tu temes es que si lo ve y se entera de lo que el logro desee tomarlo como suyo, eso es lo que temes que tu hermana mayor te lo robe**- dijo la diosa mientras la youko desviaba la mirada algo irritada y molesta  
-**eso no pasara si se diera el caso Naruto_kun la domara como a nosotras y seria parte de su clan solo eso puede ocurrir**- dijo la pelirroja mas que esperanzada mientras la diosa de cabello negro sonreía maliciosa  
-**le tienes mucha fe y es justificada, eh visto como gozas cuando te posee Imari_chan y he de decir que en ocasiones pienso en que quizá mi cama ha estado tanto tiempo sola y que ya es hora de que alguien tome su lugar junto a mi**- los ojos de Imari se abrieron como platos cuando ella dijo esas palabras después de todo estaba sugiriendo tomar a Naruto como suyo  
-**NUNCA NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE LO ALEJES DE MI DIOSA O NO, NO TE DEJARE**- grito furiosa mientras que Yami le miraba fijamente de manera burlona con una sonrisa en su cara  
-**jajajaja el te gusta demasiado no te apures zorrita dudo que el se aleje de todas ustedes no por nada Naruto_kun bien puede ser el elegido y lo sabes**- dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática en su cara mientras la zorra esbozaba una sonrisa idéntica a la de la pelinegra  
-**el elegido, la verdad ya lo consideraba y creo que si lo es pero bueno el tiempo nos dirá si estamos en lo correcto Yami_sama**- y solo entonces la zorra se desvaneció regresando con su rubio contenedor

La diosa se quedo callada mirando una inscripción grabada en la pared desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel momento en que Tsukuyomi se la relato "cuando el elegido aparezca y el poder se incline ante el, la luz será alejada porque el momento de que la oscuridad germine habrá llegado al fin" sus ojos se iluminaron ante esa posibilidad después de todo hacia tanto que esperaba que llegara ese momento y ahora quizá estaba en realidad cerca –(**en un principio yo reine sobre todo y tu Naruto_kun me ayudaras a recuperar ese trono**)- una sonrisa adorno su bello rostro mientras avanzaba por sus dominio perdiéndose en la oscuridad como siempre; de regreso al mundo de los humanos nuestro rubio estaba calmado cocinando algo de ramen en su casa cuando sintió llegar la conciencia de su zorra –(hola Imari_chan de que tanto hablaron)- pregunto con curiosidad a lo que la zorra solo dijo que fueron cosas de mujeres y el rubio lo dejo ahí si no deseaba contarle no indagaría no había nada malo ahí y lo sabia ella nunca lo traicionaría como tampoco lo haría Yami, solo en ese momento recordó aquel día cuando la conoció

Flash back inicia

Un niño rubio de unos 10 años estaba muerto de cansancio en medio de un devastado bosque, frente a el una molesta zorra lo miraba tendido en el suelo mientras respiraba agitado –**arriba cachorro que aun no acabamos**- dijo molesta mientras el fuego la rodeaba y Naruto se levantaba como podía esgrimiendo su bastón bo a modo de defensa mientras las flamas se lanzaban contra el en un intento desmedido por quemarlo y reducirlo a cenizas , como lograba salvarse era un misterio para el pero bueno aun así estaba manteniéndose con vida aunque no por mucho tiempo, las flamas lo atraparon quemando sus brazos y lo alzaron en el aire mientras la zorra lo miraba con desprecio y asco –**eres patético cachorro y así deseas ser mi compañero no mereces ni vivir**- sus flamas rodearon al rubio con fuerza mientras este gritaba que parase aunque claro ella no tenia intenciones de hacerlo disfrutaba tanto el torturar a un humano aunque fuese su contenedor –(voy a morir no no quiero…no moriré no así)- los ojos de Naruto irradiaron poder y pronto su chakra se expandió con fuerza bajo la mirada atenta de la zorra de pronto un viento helado y mortal soplo disipando sus flamas mientras un tornado salvaje giraba envolviendo al rubio que le miraba fijamente y con un aura poderosa a su alrededor –tu no me mataras zorra- dijo el rubio con una voz fría y dura mientras Imari lo miraba fijamente su aura fuerte y vacía sedienta de sangre resultaba aplastante –(**como logra eso)**- Pensó la pelirroja mientras se doblaba sobre sus rodillas sintiendo su intimidad humedecida ante el rubio que le miraba fijamente mientras su poder se disipaba poco a poco, el suave aroma de la excitación llegaba a la nariz del rubio que solo dijo una cosa al percibirlo –ese olor es…tan dulce y delicioso- una sonrisa corrió por su cara mientras la zorra se sonrojaba un poco –**te dije que el seria el adecuado Kyubi_chan**- Naruto y la pelirroja voltearon solo para ver a una bella mujer de ropas oscuras como su cabello de pie mirándoles fijamente y con una suave sonrisa en su cara -**Hola Naruto_kun es un gusto verte de nuevo**- dijo la diosa mientras el rubio la miraba de arriba abajo y la pelirroja reía nerviosa por la mirada de Yami –eres preciosa Hime_chan- dijo el feliz rubio mientras Yami sonreía aun mas y dejaba ir sus carcajadas ese niño si que le caía bien; tras una rápida explicación de quien era de su naturaleza ambas mujeres vieron fijamente al niño rubio que alzaba su regalo con una sonrisa en su cara antes de moverse y comenzar a caminar –**a donde crees que vas cachorro**- pregunto la youko mientras el rubio le miraba con una seriedad que nunca antes vio en el –a entrenar para ser digno del regalo de Yami_hime_sama- y se alejo mientras mecía el curioso bastón y la diosa sonreía mirando a la zorra pelirroja –**es un encanto no lo crees señorita me excito el aura dominante de un niño**- la pelirroja se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras Yami se carcajeaba de lo lindo de ella, sin duda después de ese día las osas comenzaron a cambia sobre todo con el nuevo maestro que consiguió el rubio enviado por la diosa de la oscuridad

Flash back fin

**-Naruto_kun en la puerta**- dijo la zorra en la mente del rubio sacándolo de sus dulces recuerdos mientras este caminaba a la puerta y abría justo antes de que tocasen a la misma, ahí frente a el estaba una mujer de cabello y ojos negros mirándolo con una expresión bastante molesta –hola?- saludo con duda solo para esquivar el golpe procedente del puño de una furiosa MIkoto que entro cerrando la puerta tras de si con fuerza y mirando al rubio con ira en sus ojos, -estoy harta de tu actitud- dijo la furiosa mujer de ojos entrecerrados mientras el rubio suspiraba algo cansado –podrías especificar que actitud- dijo el rubio bastante desinteresado mientras la ceja de Mikoto bailaba peligrosamente en su cara -¡voy a matarte!- dijo mas que enojada lanzándose contra el rubio que calmadamente la recibía de frente, su puñetazo no todo el rostro del rubio que con facilidad le sujeto la muñeca girándola con calma –no es bueno atacar así madame- dijo el rubio a su oído mientras ella forcejeaba -¡suéltame y recibe tu castigo como un hombre!- dijo de nuevo ella mas molesta que antes y el rubio banaja su mano izquierda y apretaba su cintura repegandola a su cuerpo, solo en ese momento la Uchiha logro sentir el miembro del rubio rozándose contra su trasero, un sonrojo apareció en su cara mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa aun mayor- ah ya veo esto es lo que buscas eh- dijo juguetón rozándose contra la parte posterior de la Uchiha que solo luchaba por soltarse –suéltame de una vez- dijo ella molesta e indignada por semejante trato aunque claro Naruto no tenia esas ideas en mente –no, tu viniste por un pedazo de mi y créeme encanto te lo voy a dar- la arrastro a la recamara cerrando la puerta con su pie mientras giraba a la forcejeante Mikoto –espera yo no viene a esto- dijo ella molesta pero tan pronto abrió la boca los labios del rubio se unieron a los suyos, era un beso rudo y apasionado que pronto tenia la lengua de Naruto luchando contra la de Mikoto quien aun forcejeaba levemente mientras las manos del rubio soltaban sus muñecas y bajaban por su espalda apretando su nalgas por sobre la ropa amasándolas suavemente y un suave gemido escapo de la garganta de la mujer de pelo negro y el rubio sonrió ante el sonrojo marcado en su cara.

La arrojo sobre la cama y sin perder tiempo salto sobre la nublada mujer, su ropa fue abierta por no decir desgarrada de inmediato revelando el hermoso cuerpo de piel blanca enfundado en un sostén blanco y suave que exhibía a la perfección sus pechos copa c, su vientre plano y mas abajo una pantaleta algo pequeña y también blanca cubría su intimidad mientras el rubio se relamía los labios –yo…yo- dijo ella dudosa con un sonrojo en su cara que solo aumento al ver al rubio despojarse de su camisa y caer sobre ella; de nuevo la beso con fuerza mientras sus manos amasaban suavemente los firmes pechos endureciendo los pezones bajo la tela delgada, la lengua de Naruto salió de su boca y lamio suavemente el oído izquierdo de Mikoto quien ladeaba la cara con sus ojos cerrados gimiendo ante las caricias de Naruto –tienes un cuerpo precioso Mikoto_chan- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos cuando sintió las manos del rubio arrancando el sostén y dejando expuestos sus pechos suaves y redondos, bajo con su lengua húmeda y deseosa por su cuello mientras ella apretaba los labios conteniendo el sonido que anhelaba escapar de ellos, entonces el rubio llego a sus pechos y suavemente los beso en círculos mientras llegaba a los pezones rosados y duros los lamio suavemente mientras ella apretaba aun mas los labios –déjame oír como cantas de gusto Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio mientras metia el pezón en su boca y chupaba con fuerza, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y no pudo contenerlo mas –aaaahhhh- el gemido suave y largo salió de sus labios mientras el rubio chupaba con fuerza sus pechos saltando de uno al otro con gran agilidad mientras las piernas de la mujer se movían sobre la cama así como sus manos sujetando y estrujando las sabanas de la misma, la mano derecha del rubio comenzó entonces a bajar suavemente acariciando su abdomen plano, bajo por las caderas y acaricio las suaves piernas mientras el rubio chupaba con fuerza los pezones de Mikoto quien para es momento ya no paraba de gemir ante el rubio ninja. La mano del rubio fue entonces al interior de sus muslos por sobre su piel hasta posarse sobre la mojada pantaleta y acariciar suavemente sobre ella –parece que estas algo mojada eh Mikoto_chan- ella se sonrojo de nuevo mientras los dedos del rubio presionaban sobre la tela contra su entrada –aaahhhh- gimió la mujer de pelo oscuro mientras el rubio Chupaca sus pechos sin dejar de presionar suavemente contra su pantaleta –(esto…esto es demasiado no aguanto mas)- pensó Mikoto insegura de sus palabras, solo entonces su espalda se arqueo y un torrente de fluidos vaginales escapo de su entrepierna bañando su ropa interior y dejándola tendida sobre la cama sudando y respirando agitada.

El rubio entonces se alejo de ella y se desnudo por completo, su miembro se erguía listo para todo mientras volvía a subir a la cama, quedando muy cerca del rostro de la mujer de pelo oscuro que abriendo suavemente sus ojos vio el duro miembro frente a su cara –esto es lo que querías no Mikoto_chan adelante tómalo con tus lindos labios- y el lo rozo contra la boca de la mujer que los separo suavemente mientras el pene duro e hinchado se deslizaba entre sus labios –(mmm es delicioso)- pensó la Uchiha mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella y se dejaba caer sobre la cama, ella se movía hacia su miembro ensalivado mirándolo con un gran sonrojo casi como si estuviese hipnotizada –te gusta mucho verdad Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras la mujer solo asentía a sus palabras tratando de llegar a el pero el rubio la detenía –dilo, di que lo amas y que deseas probarlo- dijo el con esa sonrisa en su cara mientras la Uchiha lo miraba con el rostro rojo y la boca entreabierta –lo amo Naruto_kun déjame probar tu delicioso pene- y el rubio la dejo acercarse aun mas, de inmediato sus labios rodearon el miembro y comenzaron a cubrirlo de besos y lamidas mientras Naruto se dejaba consentir por la excitada mujer, sus labios suaves bajaban hasta la base lamiendo suavemente sus testículos mientras masturbaba suavemente el miembro del rubio, solo entonces lamia hacia arroba en un lento movimiento que acababa en la punta que chupaba suavemente mientras el rubio la miraba con placer en su cara –cómelo todo Mikoto_chan- la Uchiha no protesto de inmediato sus labios se cerraron con fuerza y comenzó a tragar despacio, poco a poco el gran miembro se perdía entre sus labios mientras chupaba con fuerza devorando todo lo que podía –(no puedo mas es demasiado)- pensó ella con solo 3 cuartas partes dentro de su boca pero claro Naruto no se conformaría con eso –dije todo Mikoto_chan- lo clavo en su garganta jalando de su cabeza con fuerza mientras ella dejaba salir quejidos de ahogamiento y el rubio soltaba la presión dejándola respirar, fue entonces que ella sola comenzó a tragar de aquel modo disfrutando de sentir el miembro del rubio en su garganta –aahh Mikoto_chan aquí viene tu premio- y el rubio dejo ir una abundante descarga de semen en la garganta de la Uchiha que gemía de gusto mientras el caliente fluido blancoso se colaba por su garganta llenando su boca por completo, el rubio retiro su pene en ese momento y Mikoto gimió dejando abierta la boca revelando que trago todo el semen del rubio sonriente , -hora de la función estelar Mikoto_chan- y la recostó en la cama.

Le retiro la mojadas pantaletas revelando su entrepierna mojada y levemente entreabierta como saludando a su miembro duro y erguido, un poco de vello oscuro coronaba la dulce visión mientras el rubio la tomaba de los tobillos – ahora si eres toda mía Mikoto_chan- el pene del rubio se oprimió contra le entrada y empujo con fuerza –aaaaahhhh- gimió la pelinegra cuando sintió el duro pene deslizándose suavemente dentro de ella lenta pero firmemente, era una embestida suave y prolongada que no parecía terminar nunca, el pene del rubio se hundió hasta el fondo llegando a la entrada de su vientre , el rubio retrocedió suavemente mientras ella dejaba salir gemidos de molestia mientras Naruto se alistaba –Mikoto- y se clavo de un golpe hasta el fondo, el vientre cedió de inmediato y e miembro del rubio ingreso hasta el fondo invadiendo el útero de la mujer Uchiha que solo hizo una cosa–AAAAAAAHH- gemir con fuerza, el rubio empujaba u salía por completo con cada movimiento clavándose hasta el fondo y retrocediendo de igual manera mientras Mikoto gemía sin parar ante los cadenciosos y cada vez mas fuertes embates del rubio, sus gemidos resonaban fuertes mientras el sudor envolvía a ambos cuerpos y el fuerte aroma del sexo pululaba en el cuarto mientras la cama se movía –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun mas empuja mas- dijo Mikoto suplicante mientras el rubio soltaba sus tobillos y caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, de inmediato sus brazos y piernas envolvieron al rubio que se clavaba con fuerza en su interior –estas muy apretada Mikoto_chan …ahhh nunca tuviste alguien como yo dentro de ti verdad mi bella Uchiha- gimió el rubio a su oído mientras MIkoto perdía el vago recuerdo de aquellas noches con su fallecido esposo y un deseo incesante renacía en ella –siii nadie como tu nadie es mejor que tuu aaahhh mi amado Naruto_kun mas no dejes de cojerme mas aaahhh – e rubio arremetió con mas fuerza y busco los labios de Mikoto u suave beso los rozo y ella se apretó mas contra el rubio que no se detenía ni un segundo ante su insistencia, su miembro taladraba a la mujer como nunca mientras sus paredes internas distendidas se apretaban entrono al miembro negándole la retirada total –Mikoto_chan yo voy a acabar, voy a llenarte mi Uchiha_hime- el rubio empujo entonces con mcuha mas fuerza mientras la Uchiha gemía con placer apretándose contra el rubio –ssi siii acaba en mi Naruto_kun déjame darte un hijo mi amor aaahhhh- suplicaba la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras el rubio se hundía hasta el fondo de su ser –AAAAAHHHHHH- gimieron los dos con fuerza mientras el caudal de semen caliente inundaba el vientre de Mikoto y la mujer gemía sonriente y feliz al sentir la semilla del rubio en su vientre,

Solo entonces todo fue calma y el rubio beso suavemente el hombro de Mikoto antes de verla a la cara –supongo que ya estas mas clamada no Mikoto_chan-dijo el rubio mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba al verlo tan cerca –perdóname Naruto_kun es que no podía soportar estar tanto lejos de ti ya son mas de 6 meses desde la ultima vez que me poseíste y cuando llegaste a la aldea pensé que me harías tuya en cualquier momento y eso no pasaba y la sola idea de que tu estuvieras cada noche con Imari me estaba enloqueciendo- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras apretaba a la mujer contra el la verdad la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo poco mas de 2 años cuando ella aun buscaba a su asesino, demente, sádico y prófugo hijo llamado Itachi, para el rubio sonaba como una persona por demás agradable; la conoció en un poblado de esos que solo frecuentan los criminales fue ahí donde ella buscaba información sobre su hijo y fue en ese lugar donde conoció al rubio, platicaron un rato cuando ella lo reconoció en cuanto supo de la traición de Kushina se sintió tan decepcionada y como todos trato de hacer recapacitar a Naruto por ello cuando se besaron y acabaron en la cama de un hotel fue por demás inesperado, a esa noche siguieron otras tantas cada una igual o mejor que la anterior al final de 3 meses de convivencia Mikoto estaba segura de algo solo el rubio la satisfacía como nadie y no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

Las reglas del clan Uchiha la orillaron a un matrimonio sin amor que se rompió después del nacimiento de su primogénito, el solo recordar a Fugaku le producía asco era un hombre tan egoísta para todo y con el nacimiento de Itachi solo empeoro por las estúpidas reglas de la familia Uchiha que acarrearon el nacimiento de Sasuke pero para ese momento la mujer estaba ya resignada a que nunca seria feliz de nuevo, luego ocurrió la masacre y el huyo pero fue gracias a su búsqueda que conoció al rubio que ahora mismo la tenia en sus brazos – Naruto_kun crees de verdad que pueda…volver a ser madre- dijo dudosa mientras el rubio la besaba en la frente y la apretaba suavemente -claro que si Mikoto_chan no fue tu culpa no poder darle mas hijos a ese estúpido de Fugaku pero te prometo que con el tiempo sanaras y de mi cuenta corre llenarte de hijos mi bella Uchiha_hime…y no solo a ti- ella sonrió algo sonrojad a mientras el rubio de nuevo se acomodaba sobre ella –bueno Mikoto_chan hay que repones estos seis meses no crees- y de nuevo ella se sonrojo un poco mientras una sonrisa algo pervertida adornaba su cara y abría sus piernas –si Naruto_kun déjame sentirme tuya de nuevo- y el rubio la beso mientras se hundía en su interior de nuevo, Haku tuvo turno de practicas en el hospital por lo que no apareció y no fue atormentada con los gustosos gemidos de Mikoto que no pararon en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente la mujer pelinegra despertaba entre la sabanas del rubio con un humeante desayuno a su lado y una nota de Naruto "tengo reunión con mi equipo te veré después mi pequeña y sexi Uchiha…por cierto quien diablos le enseño modales a la princesa un día de estoy voy a matarlo si sigue así de arrogante" la mujer sonrio y desayuno en honor a la verdad el rubio cocinaba bastante bien, -bueno y como me voy a ir de aquí si Naruto_kun desgarro mi ropa…me pregunto si Haku_san tendrá algo que me quede- ysalio de la recamara caminando desnuda mientras su cuerpo aun dejaba caer restos de la blanca semilla del rubio y no solo de su vagina.

Mientras con el equipo 7 un cansado rubio respiraba para buscar la paz interna mientras Sakura se sonrojaba por sus incesantes alagas y el meditaba para resistir el impulso de matar a Sasuke y claro Kakashi aun no llegaba, un suave gruñido resonó en el claro y Naruto sonrió, el pelinegro tenia hambre obviamente no sabia cocinar y puesto que Mikoto se quedo en su casa el acudió sin comer nada, -dobe dame algo de esa barra de cereal- dijo ordenándole al rubio que de su bolsillo sobre salía una barra de esas nutritivas para entretener el hambre –lo siento yo solo comparto con lindas chicas…quieres Sakura_chan- la pelirrosa asintió tomando la mitad de la barra mientras el Uchiha estallaba fiel a su costumbre – COMO PUEDES COMPARTIR CON ESE ESTORBO Y NO CON UN UCHIHA COMO YO- grito furioso solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara de un rubio que se movió a una asombrosa velocidad nada digno de un genin –strike 2 princesa solo te queda uno recuérdalo- fue solo en ese momento que Kakashi apareció eludiendo el kunai que casi lo castra dirigido del rubio fastidiado –este llegue tarde porque fui por nuestra primera misión- dijo el nervioso hombre enmascarado logrando que el rubio guardase su segunda arma, la gran misión era recuperar a un gato de nombre tora que escapo de su casa, los 3 genin miraron a Kakashi y Naruto hablo –que estupidez es esa- dijo molesto mientras el ninja copia explicaba lo de la experiencia de los genin y su trabajo en esquipo –vamos Naruto no esperabas ir a salvar una princesa en tu primer día como ninja oficial –dijo amigable el ninja de cabello plateado mientras el rubio le miraba bastante fastidiado –claro que no que idiota espera algo así yo solo quería ir a matar a algunos enemigos ya sabe destriparlos o arrancarles la cabeza ni hablar que se le hará vamos por ese estúpido gato- y el rubio salió corriendo mientras Kakashi y compañía tenían gotas en su nuca algo muy malo iba a pasarle al pobre gato.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen espero que les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo donde vimos que el rubio tiene mas secretos de los que todos creemos como el de mikoto y finalmente la diosa ha anunciado lo que desea ira a Naruto ser la pieza que ella ha esperado por todo este tiempo solo el fic lo dirá  
oh siii que capitulo (con papel en la nariz)  
maravilloso (con ojos soñadores y papel en la nariz)  
ya se extrañaba algo asi (tambien tiene papel en la nariz)  
es verdad ya se necesitaba algo asi, no creen?

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que otros secretos guardara naruto aparte del de ya conocer a Mikoto


	11. C10: La vida es cruel

y aquí ando segundo cap del día valla que este fin de semana me dejo inspirado, pero bueno como siempre como no me quiero extender mas de la cuenta por lo que los dejare divertirse con el capitulo, disfrútenlo porque creo que les agradara sobre todo la primera parte jejejeje pero antes los reviews  
**Tenshi no genei**: primero que nada esos polvos son peligrosos no lo uses y segundo quien dice que no hay mas secretos como esos  
**Yue Namikaze**: oh eso lo veremos mas adelante en algiunos flashback de Mikoto despues de todo se necesita mas informacion sobre ese asunto  
**Gajeerl Redfox Crossover fan**: en teoria si aunque puede que algunas noesten y otras si todo es cosa de ver como se desarrolla esto  
**Kaks96**:no te apures aqui llega al tercer strike y veremos que pasa en cuanto a lo de corto no estoy seguro fueron como 5000 palabras que es lo tradicional  
**Loquin**:que bueno que te agrade esete objetivo, y si lo de mikoto era la idea que pensaran eso todos jejeje  
**NUAJava**:si es verdad pobre gato esperemos que no muera  
**Great Vanpire-Shinso**:creo que a todos nos cae bien algunas veces  
**Silber D. Wolf**:que bueno que te gustara y aqui esta otro mas  
**marlonx137**:jajaja sabes si le dice algo asi a sasuke peligro y se nos muera del infarto y lo yami ya sucedera solo ten paciencia y lo reitero no soy tacaño  
**souma an**:no te apures que si pienso seguirlo  
bueno ya respondi los reviews lo que significa que es hora del cap  
_si un capitulo nuevo que emoción (sentándose frente a la pantalla)_  
_oye hazme un lugar (empujándola para sentarse)_  
_pues bien que esperan a leer todos (sonríe y se sienta)_  
creo que están muy emocionadas…bueno disfrútenlo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

**saldo al capitulo 10: ** mas de 59 mil palabras, **28** alertas, **36** favoritos, y **102** reviews, wow y solo llevo 10 caps que genial

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La vida es cruel**

Estaba asustado, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, no estaba mas que asustado estaba por completo aterrado, oculto entre los arbustos alejándose de tan cruel y sádico perseguidor que le hallaba siempre donde fuera, sus métodos eran por demás crueles e inusuales sin mencionar la sangre que derramaba cada que le agarraba, por eso mismo ahora estaba atrincherado en medio de aquellos arbustos esperando que no lo fuese a agarrar de nuevo  
-aquí rosa lo veo- dijo en un susurro Sakura Haruno mientras vigilaba al objetivo oculto entre tanto color verde  
-ok tu posición Naruto- dijo el hombre de pelo plateado mientras el ninja mencionado rezongaba  
-oye usa mi nombre clave o no te respondo ciclope pervertido cambio- dijo el rubio por el radio mientras Kakashi tenia una gota en la nuca no debió dejarlos escoger su sobrenombre  
-ok, tu posición…destazador- sintió escalofríos cuando dijo ese nombre clave aunque la manera en que lo ilustro el rubio con sus cadenas y el pobre maniquí si que dejo en claro que le quedaba  
-listo y esperando para saltarle encima ciclope pervertido, oye donde eta la princesa- pregunto el rubio mientras la mencionada "princesa" sentía ganas de matarle  
-aquí estoy solo asegúrate de agarrarlo- dijo el Uchiha con cierta aprehensión y duda en su voz mientras los ninjas se movían cautelosos.

Los arbustos se movieron y lo supo ahí estaba listo para saltarle encima con toda su crueldad y sadismo característico, no tenia escape, la figura siniestra rodeada de sombras se alzo con velocidad con un brillo espeluznante en sus ojos mientras se lanzaba contra el en un ataque furioso y asesino –AAAAAHHHH QUITENMELO- y comenzó a correr como loco, en la espalda de Sasuke el felino al que acosaban estaba prendido de su piel con sus garras bien clavadas en el mientras corría de un lado a otro, por su parte Kakashi y Sakura miraban al pelinegro corriendo con una gota en su nuca y reprimiendo las ganas de reír de su curiosa situación aunque cierto rubio no compartía su discreción –jajajajaja corre princesa corre que el gatito te come jajajajajaja- estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa mientras Sasuke se perdía a la distancia siendo perseguido por el gato que le miraba con cara de comida –oh vamos es gracioso no lo creen- dijo mirando a sus compañeros de inmediato Sakura dejo salir su risa mientras Kakashi dejaba salir una pequeña carcajada –AUXILIOOOOO- grito a la distancia mientras Kakashi negaba y el trió empezaba a caminar en dirección de los gritos –me pregunto porque Tora persigue a Sasuke casi parece que se lo quisiera comer- dijo el ninja peliplateado mientras sus alumnos le escuchaban atentamente –ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida Kakashi_sensei- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba cuidadosamente un pequeño bote de salsa de pescado en su portakunais…al parecer el rubio era la razón de ese pequeño problema gatuno.  
-ohhh Tora_chan te extrañe tanto- dijo la mujer abrazando al pobre minino que estaba a creencia del rubio al borde de un ataque de asfixia sin duda era evidente dado su cambio de color de naranja a azul, a su lado Sakura miraba con pena al pobre animal mientras un vendado Sasuke miraba al gato con una sonrisa burlona y malévola –(te lo mereces)- pensaba el heredero Uchiha mientras el rubio levantaba la mano –oiga, no debería apretarlo tanto o el lindo gatito se va a morir- dijo el rubio mientras la mujer lo miraba de mala manera –soy su dueña y tu no tienes derecho de decirme nada mocoso- dijo ella enojada mientras Sasuke sonreía arrogante de que alguien pusiera en su lugar al rubio que miro a la mujer mientras una sonrisa delgada aparecía en su cara y el ambiente se tornaba helado –escucha bien albóndiga elitista….ninguna simple seudodama va a venir a insultarme ese gato se esta muriendo porque casi lo partes en dos la verdad ya veo porque huye pero yo en su lugar esperaría hasta que estuviera dormida y le cercenaría la garganta con mis garras- dijo el rubio mientras hacia un ademan de cortar la garganta de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba mas blanca que un fantasma mientras el gato que ya podía respirar miraba al rubio y luego a su dueña, la cara de la mujer se puso algo azul cuando el gato ronroneo amorosamente rozándose contra su garganta dando a entender que comprendió muy bien la sutil sugerencia del rubio que ahora mismo miraba a la mujer correr por su vida mientras el amoroso gatito ronroneaba caminando muy calmado detrás de ella –cuidate Tora_chan- dijo el rubio mientras el gato abandonaba la oficina y todo mundo miraba al rubio con una gota en su nuca.  
-bueno…como ya completaron la misión y dudo que Tora vuelva a escapar que les parece una misión de deshierbado en un jardín- dijo Sarutobi mientras Kakashi asentía y tomaba el pergamino y sus genin fastidiados le seguían de mal humor.

Decir que el sitio estaba en malas condiciones era un mal chiste casi parecía una jungla en miniatura en la que abundaban los insectos que por alguna razón parecían estar huyendo en manada de aquel sitio en cuanto el rubio puso un pie ahí –oh que bien ya llegaron mis ninjas- dijo el dueño un hombre de unos 40años muy sonriente que traía consigo una carretilla llena de implementos de jardinería –oiga nos llamaron para deshierbas pero cuanto hace que no poda este sitio 30 años-dijo el molesto rubio mientras el hombre lo miraba con cierto resentimiento al parecer era de los hombres que aun veía en el la reencarnación de cierta zorra que en este momento clamaba por la sangre del mortal que se atrevía a mirar de mala manera a su compañero –oiga Kakashi_sensei que dice la orden de misión- pregunto el rubio al ninja confundido mientras extendía el pergamino y leía en voz alta –veamos…eliminar toda planta cuyo crecimiento sea desproporcionado y que evite el florecimiento de algún otro vegetal- dijo el ninja copia mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba la cara del rubio que daba un paso al frente adentrándose al poblado campo vegetal bajo la mirada de los presentes, su aura se ennegreció mientras sus cadenas aparecían espectrales y espeluznantes, pronto el color blanco las envolvía dando a entender el uso de futon en dichas cadenas mientras Naruto sonreía - uzu no jigoku (remolino infernal)- sus cadenas se extendieron por el suelo mientras comenzaban a girar dando el aspecto de cuchillas de una gigantesca licuadora, pronto todo era destrozado y salía volando mientras las cadenas se clavaban en el suelo y desgarraban todo a su paso, no duro mas de 5 minutos cuando las cadenas se detuvieron y desvanecieron en el aire, el piso estaba lleno de restos de hojas y tallos cortados de plantas mientras el rubio miraba a su alrededor en busca de un sitio donde depositarles a la distancia un contenedor de basura y el rubio sonrió mientras trazaba sellos –suiton: nagareru kawa (elemento agua: rio fluyente)- todo el piso se mojo cuando la tubería del agua se despedazo u el agua fluyo alrededor del rubio mientras corría hacia el basurero arrastrando todas las hojas, en menos de 1minuto el sitio estaba limpio, sin mala hierba, paso, flores, tallos o cualquier cosa verde y con el suelo lodoso y con charcos de agua –listo ya esta limpio ya puedes sembrar lo que quieras ahora si me permiten tengo que llevar a una hermosa señorita a comer Sakura_chan- el rubio ofreció su brazo y la rosada tomo del mismo al rubio mientras se alejaban del sitio dejando a los demás presentes con cara de shock –bueno…creo que la misión esta cumplida- y Kakashi se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras Sasuke se alistaba para irse pero claro lo detuvo el hombre con mucha calma –Uchiha_san aun falta deshierbar el costado- dijo el hombre mientras Sasuke miraba el corredor largo y lleno de plantas ahora ese iba a ser su trabajo por el resto del día.

Por su parte Naruto pensaba en llevar a Sakura a comer a un restaurant pero al final acabo siendo convencido por la chica de que fuese a comer a su casa, no era como si la idea de ser atendido por dos bellas mujeres de cabello rosa le molestara, pronto el rubio estaba sentado en la sala esperando una pequeña merienda mientras miraba las fotos de la familia Haruno en todas ellas aparecía la madre de Sakura sola o con su pequeña hija y era extraño que no saliera ninguna del padre de la chica aunque la verdad el hombre no le importaba mucho al rubio sobretodo porque Sakuya no usaba argolla de matrimonio en la mano –(quizá es viuda…mejor aun apuesto a que hay muchas noches de pasión ansiosas por salir en ella)- su sonrisa se torno algo pervertida mientras imágenes nada santas del rubio sobre las mujeres pelirrosas una a la vez inundaban su mente –espero que te guste el arroz con sushi Naruto_kun- dijo Sakuya entrando en escena con una bandeja con el mencionado producto mientras el rubio asentía y las mujeres tomaban asiento cada una a su lado, fue una comida relajada si ignoramos el hecho de que a cada rato el rubio inundaba la mente de ambas mujeres con imágenes nada santas de lo que el rubio podía hacerles sin parara toda la noche, al final ambas estaban sonrojadas y ciertamente excitadas para diversión del rubio ninja –esto es el paraíso, nada como comer deliciosos manjares acompañado de mis dos hermosas y bellas pelirrosas favoritas- dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa mientras las mujeres se sonrojaban un poco mas y se perdían en sus ideas propias –(que esto que siento quiero que Naruto_kun me toque y que no me deje quiero….quiero que me haga sentir lo que veo cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan)-pensaba la rosada menor mientras el rubio sonreía a su lado Sakuya estaba perdida en divagaciones parecidas –(porque me siento así, como puede este joven hacerme sentir así no esta bien el le gusta a mi hija yo no puedo poner mis ojos en el aunque, si tan solo me diera una noche se que con eso podría pasar el resto de mis días)- eran las ideas de la mujer mayor mientras el rubio miraba fijamente a Sakura acercándosele peligrosamente –eres muy bella Sakura_chan- y sus labios se unieron a los de la ojiverde que pronto estaba con sus ojos cerrados perdida entre los labios de Naruto y su lengua hábil que se deslizaba dentro de su boca hasta dejarla mansa y sonriente, detrás de ellos Sakuya miraba todo con una sonrisa triste lista para irse sintiendo que ahí estorbaba, quizo irse cuando su mano fue sujeta por la del rubio que separándose de Sakura encaro a la mujer –tu también eres muy bella Sakuya_chan sin duda una mujer muy bella-los ojos de ambas pelirrosas se abrieron cuando Naruto beso a Sakuya, la verdad ninguna lo esperaba pero lejos de molestarse Sakura se sentía humedecer aun mas mientras su madre acariciaba al rubio con cierta pasión bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio palpando por sobre su ropa –(dios es muy grande)-pensó Sakuya mientras el rubio se separaba y la mujer miraba con vergüenza a su hija, ninguna dijo nada y Naruto sonrió –**vamos Naruto_kun no te detengas ahora cojetelas a ambas muéstrales que son tus putas** – le incito Imari en su mente mientras Naruto sonreía era algo que deseaba pero aun no era el momento la vergüenza en ambas mujeres era muy palpable en ese momento y si había algo que Naruto no haría eso era forzar a una mujer ya que en el fondo ellas siempre lo anhelaban y el deseaba deleitarlas con su placer, -sabes ya es algo tarde y creo que necesitan descansas las veré después Sakura_chan Sakuya_chan descansen encantos- y salió al jardín mientras las pelirrosas reaccionaban por instinto guiadas mas por su calor que por su sentido común –no te vallas Nartuo_kun- y juntas corrieron por el deteniéndolo en la puerta abierta mientras el rubio las miraba con una sonrisa encantadora –valla si no las conociera diría que quieren que me quede toda la noche con ustedes juntas- se pusieron rojas y ninguna dijo nada mientras el rubio sonreía un poco mas y ellas serian las que acabaran tratando de seducirlo –DOBE- dijo el molesto Sasuke entrando en escena, dentro de Naruto Imari maldecía al inoportuno Uchiha que arruinaba los planes de su rubio contenedor.

Naruto giro topándose con una visión muy interesante de un sucio y sudado Sasuke lleno de espinas en las manos sin duda estuvo trabajando como loco en lo que Naruto no "limpio" –hola princesa que paso te peleaste con un matorral y te gano- dijo burlón el ojiazul mientras Sasuke se enfurecía aun mas –NADA DE ESO DOBE ESTUVE LIMPIANDO COMO LOCO ESE MALDITO AGUJERO MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS AQUÍ COJIENDOTE A ESE PAR DE PLANAS TABLAS- no pudo decir nada mas cuando estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota producto del derechazo del rubio que ahora mismo lo miraba fría y amenazadoramente –tercer stike princesa es mi turno al bat- Naruto se despidió de las rojas mujeres que solo le dijeron adiós con la mano mientras tomaba al pelinegro y se desvanecían en un curioso remolino de viento que les daba un aspecto fantasmal; Naruto caminaba muy alegre mientras se alejaba del basurero de la ciudad donde un aterrado Sasuke yacía atado a un poste viejo de madera bañado en lo que parecía ser pasta o salsa de pescado a su alrededor decenas de gatos salvajes y hambrientos lo miraban relamiéndose los bigotes –aaaaahhhhh- su grito resonó a la distancia mientras el rubio caminaba muy alegre lejos de ahí haciendo cuentas –creo que los sellos deberían detonar ahora y soltarlos- en el basurero pequeños sellos estallaron dejando salir 4 enormes perros guardianes que se abalanzaron contra la jauría de gatos hambrientos –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- si Sasuke grito como nunca mientras Naruto se destartalaba de risa alejándose de sus suplicas de piedad.

Naruto paseo un rato por la aldea mientras la noche caía la verdad no conocía mucho de la vida nocturna de Konoha y la verdad estaba algo desanimado, solo eran bares y antros de mala muerte los que abrían al caer la noche –diablos donde están los casinos ilegales y las casas de citas en este lugar- dijo el molesto rubio mientras seguía caminando solo entonces lo oyó –oh déjame en paz…hic tarado- el rubio sintió curiosidad y se adentro en el sitio, era el callejón de un bar y ahí al fondo un sujeto algo borracho acosaba a una chica, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando la vio, usaba una minifalda color tierra y una gabardina beige con una camisa de malla que dejaba casi al descubierto sus grandes pechos copa d que se apretaban deliciosamente bajo la malla –(eso es una mujer)- pensó el rubio mientras el hombre trataba de agarrar a la chica –oye déjate de resistir que se bien que quieres pequeña puta- dijo el hombre mientras la ebria mujer lanzaba un golpe fallido - mmm que ricos pechos- el tipo comenzó a amasar los pechos de ella contra su voluntad cuando el sitio se lleno de un frío instinto asesino –creo que la dama te dijo no- hablo Naruto entrando en escena mientras el hombre miraba al rubio sonriendo tan diabólicamente, -lárgate mocosos…hic no quiero hacerte daño- dijo el hombre pero un segundo después estaba siendo sujeto por el suelo mientras el rubio lo alzaba con facilidad, -los cerdos como tu me dan asco- lo siguiente que la mujer de cabellos morados vio fua el rubio golpear su frente contra el tipo rompiendo su nariz mientras lo arrojaba contra un muro, la sangre broto mientras el hombre furioso se levantaba –voy a matarte- saco un pequeño cuchillo y se lanzo contra el rubio, que con facilidad bloqueo su intento de puñalada quitándole el arma y con facilidad lo clavo al centro de su espalda –aaaaaahhhhh- se quejo de dolor mientras el rubio giraba el arma de frío metal –disfruta el otro mundo- empujo con viento y el cuchillo salió como un misil atravesándole el pecho en un geiser de sangre mientras el hombre se desplomaba con el corazón reventado, se giro a ella y sonriendo con su cara manchada por la sangre le extendió la mano, por la mente de la mujer pasaba solo una idea –(que hombre)- mientras tomaba la mano del rubio –gracias por la ayuda encanto…soy Anko- era interesante como su aparente borrachera se esfumo de golpe mientras se repegaba al rubio que sonreía ante semejante coqueteo descarado –no deberías embriagarte así Anko_chan alguien podría tratar de abusar de tan hermosa mujer- dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba la suave mano de la pelimorada y besaba suavemente el dorso de la misma y ella sonreía ante tan curioso y sanguinario caballero, por los próximos minutos ninguno dijo nada mientras se miraban fijamente a la luz de la luna –entonces no piensas llevarme a tu casa y reclamar tu premio- dijo la pelimorada apretándose suavemente contra el rubio sonriente que deslizaba su mano por su cintura, su labios se unieron a los de Anko en un apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas se batían en un duelo desenfrenado por el dominio que claro ganaba el rubio afortunado –no sabes como me encantaría llevarte a mi casa y reclamar mi premio toda la noche Anko_chan- los ojos de ella se iluminaron mas cuando al repegarse al rubio sintió algo de buen tamaño –ohh pero que tenemos aquí creo que me saque la lotería, no te apures encanto que tu Anko_chan te va a tratar como un rey y nunca querrás dejarme ir- dijo ella mientras el rubio manoseaba su trasero con descaro y sentía los suaves glúteos mientras la falda ascendía –aunque me arrepentiré de esto debo decir que tendremos que esperar estas algo tomada y quiero que estés consiente cuando te haga sentir el cielo Anko_chan- la pelimorada resoplo un poco molesta pero cuando el piso se le movió le dio la razón al rubio estaba muy tomada y no quería perderse nada de ese momento –Anko ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Kurenai apareciendo de improviso y mirando la curiosa escena esperando una buena explicación que no tardo en aparecer de labios del rubio, ella no mostro señal alguna de incredulidad o duda en su cara neutra casi como un tempano de hielo –gracias por ayudarla y que pases buena noche Naruto- y se alejo de ahí mientras el rubio juraría haber visto un destello de celos en esos ojos rojos cuando Anko lo acariciaba –(jejeje las tengo a la dos)- pensó orgulloso mientras se iba a su casa a descansar al final fue una buena noche.

Un nuevo día llego a Konoha y Naruto estaba como siempre en la torre acompañando a su equipo a la espera de otra grandiosa misión el equipo estaba completo ya que kakashi llego temprano para salvar su hombría, Sakura no pudo dormir bien aun recordando lo que ella y su madre estuvieron por hacer y Sasuke…bueno la momia Uchiha, -veamos aquí hay una misión de mudanza- dijo Iruka quien asistía al kage en la asignación de misiones mientras Naruto resoplaba –oh vamos no hay nada fuera de los muros de la aldea, este sitio me asfixia quiero correr, conocer el mundo vagar libre por los bosques sintiendo el viento en mi cara- todo mundo sonrió ante las poéticas palabras del rubio ojiazul –correr sintiendo el olor del miedo de mi presa en el aire, acosarla lentamente mientras me alisto para despedazarla en una lluvia de vieras y sangre espectacular y divertida jajajajajaja- las sonrisas se transformaron en muecas de miedo al imaginarse al rubio riendo como demente frente a un campo lleno de cadáveres, -Naruto, un genin no tiene esa clase de misiones-dijo Iruka mientras el rubio le dirigía una fija y perturbadora mirada seria y dura -lo digo enserio extraño mis días libres a veces ciento que me ahogo en esta aldea y me dan una ganas de arrancar cabezas que apenas me aguanto- todo mundo se alejo un poco de el excepto Saukura quien sonreía ante la inocente broma del rubio –bien creo que podemos darles una misión de patrullaje nada complicado- dijo el amigable sandaime mientras Naruto le sonreía e Iruka se volvía piedra al saber que el equipo 7 había conseguido una misión rango c con una sola amenaza del rubio, salieron muy felices mientras el chunin miraba a su kage con duda en la cara –Naruto no lo dirá Iruka pero le molesta estar en la aldea con las miradas de todo mundo siempre llenas de odio la verdad el necesita despejarse y olvidarse de eso por eso mismo lo he dejado ir- Iruka miro al hombre mayor con tristeza su voz parecía mas la de un abuelo dolido que la de un Kage sin duda la vida de Naruto le dolía y la sentía su culpa –(lo lamento tanto Minato)- pensó el hombre mientras el rubio caminaba por la aldea en busca de sus cosas para su nueva misión.

Informo a Haku sobre su estadía fuera de la aldea y dándole un buen beso salió de casa dejándola sonrojada y deseosa de que regresara pronto, rodeo por los recintos de los clanes y se topo con cierta Uchiha que claro se indigno al saber que partiría pero una sola mirada del rubio basto para calmarla un beso de despedida lo alejo de ella mientras se iba a su encomienda, pasaba por los recintos cruzándose de nuevo con cierta mujer Inuzuka que no le pudo sostener la mirada la desvió de inmediato extrañando a su compañero canino que miro al rubio alzando una de sus cejas – buenos días Tsume_chan- y se alejo con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras la Inuzuka se sonrojaba y sentía su entrepierna humedecerse -(maldición porque me pongo así solo con verlo)-pensó algo molesta antes de empezar a correr para liberar su estrés mientras el rubio sonreía caminado calmadamente al encuentro de su equipo; -(me pregunto que andarás haciendo Imari_chan)- se pregunto el rubio que no percibía la conciencia de su zorra dentro de el como si anduviera fuera jugando con la mente de alguien y la sola idea de que estuviese torturando alguna mente inocente le divertía y mucho; estaba llorando como nunca, frente a ella estaba el recuerdo de nuevo en forma de pesadilla de como había tratado a su hijo, frente a ella miraba la sangre de Naruto caer mientras sus gritos de mama resonaban por todos lados, este sueño era aun mas grafico que los anteriores y por mas que quería no lograba despertar estaba casi como atrapada, entonces todo se detuvo y se volvió negro mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto caía al suelo, quiso correr para atraparlo pero no llego frente a los ojos de Kushina estaba Minato sosteniendo el cuerpo sangrante y muero de su hijo, -**mira lo que hiciste Kushina, mira bien como tu esposo carga a tu hijo, que buena madre eres no crees**- dijo una perversa e irónica voz en su espalda mientras Minato miraba ala ojivioleta –maldita confié en ti y así es como lo tratas solo eres una puta traidora y sin valor- grito el furioso yondaime mientras la ojivioleta trataba de responder pero su voz estaba ausente, a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de todos los ninjas de la aldea señalándola como la culpable mientras casia sobre sus rodillas tapándose los oídos y llorando con fuerza , todo se fue y frente a ella apareció una cama grande donde una pelirroja subía y bajaba gimiendo sobre un hombre de cabello rubio –ella…ella no soy yo…ella habría sido una mejor madre- y Kushina se doblo llorando de dolor mientras despertaba de su pesadilla cubierta de sudor y con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas mientras trataba de alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza; Imari regreso a su cuerpo en el interior del rubio muerta de risa mientras el ojizaul seguía avanzando por la aldea –(**jajajaja te lo mereces Kushina eso y mas mereces estúpida**)- si la responsable de tan cruel visión no fue otra sino la zorra de nueve colas que ahora tenia un nuevo pasatiempo torturar a la ojivioleta.

El rubio llego con su equipo e iniciaron su misión, se trataba de un simple patrullaje en la frontera cerca del país de la hierba la verdad tenían reportes de una banda de asaltantes que pasaban de un país a otro para no ser aprendidos y su misión era revisar si dichos tipos aun andaban por la zona, tardaron poco mas de un día en llegar y comenzaron a revisar el lugar no parecía haber nada por ningún lado y eso era desalentador para el rubio que sabia bien que si no estaban por aquí no tendría nada de diversión –¡por acá!- todo mundo llego al sitio donde Sakura miraba una caravana destrozada no hacia mucho tiempo todo estaba hecho pedazos y la verdad las maderas aun humeaban por las flamas recién extintas, entre los restos un niño sangrante de unos 6 años miraba a los ninjas con miedo mientras la pelirrosa le sonreía –hola amiguito dinos que paso aquí lo atacaron hombres malos verdad- el niño retrocedió mientras el rubio daba un paso al frente mirando al pequeño fijamente –tus papas murieron frente a ti verdad, dinos a donde fueron los malos y nosotros nos haremos cargo amigo- le sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa oscura y perversa era una verdadera y amable que infundio al pequeño de confianza –si lo hombre malos nos atacaron y se llevaron nuestras cosas se fueron por allá- señalo el camino y el rubio vio la herida en su hombro, todos asintieron y kakashi dio la orden iban a ir en pos de esos criminales no podrían dejarlos ir ahora que estaban en el país del fuego –pero ¿que vamos a hacer con el niño Kakashi_sensei?- dijo la ojiverde mientras todos volteaban a ver al pequeño que aun era encarado por el rubio que acariciaba su cabeza –cierra los ojos te mandare con tus padres- la cara de todos se puso blanca cuando el chakra de Naruto se concentro en su mano y golpeo con una onda de aire la cabeza del niño resonó con fuerza matándolo en el acto mientras todos lo miraban en shock  
-¿Qué hiciste dobe?- pregunto Sasuke algo impresionado por la simpleza con la que el rubio asesino al pequeño mientras los ojos de Sakura lo miraban con miedo  
-no podíamos llevarlo habría sido peligroso para el y nosotros además la herida en su brazo, reconozco el olor de ese veneno, es un poderoso paralizante usado en violaciones, paraliza los músculos y deja las sensaciones activas e intensificadas casi 100 veces- declaró el ojiazul mientras todo mundo lo miraba colocando el cuerpo del pequeño dentro de la carreta destrozada conde estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres  
-pero pudimos conseguir al antídoto- dijo la ojiverde mientras Naruto la miraba fijamente antes de volver a hablar  
-no tenemos lo necesario y si no sele trata pronto se quedara así de por vida, habríamos tenido que dejarlo aquí porque habría sido un estorbo y con la parálisis los animales lo habrían devorado sin problemas- respondió el rubio mientras Sakura bajaba la vista visiblemente triste y deprimida por la muerte del niño a manos del rubio, -el estaba muerto desde que esos tipos atacaron yo solo lo apresure era mas piadoso matarlo sin dolor que dejarlo a su suerte- dijo el ojiazul mientras todos callaban  
-Naruto tiene razón, aunque no nos guste aceptarlo esto era lo mejor aunque lográramos tener éxito habríamos condenado al pequeño a una vida atado a una cama y a la larga eso le habría acarreado mas problemas que beneficios- dijo el ninja peliplateado mientras la pelirosa miraba al rubio que miraba al frente  
-la vida es cruel Sakura_chan no lo olvides porque si le das la oportunidad de aplastara y herirá como no tienes idea- la palabras del rubio reflejaron cierto dolor mientras todo mundo asentía y se iban de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad para localizar a sus enemigos y castigarlos por sus crímenes tan atroces, atrás de ellos el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara mientras las manos de sus padres fallecidos lo tomaban con cariño para no soltarlo nuca mas.

* * *

Y ahí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les halla gustado porque como vimos el rubio ha ido avanzando un poco mas con cierto par de mujeres de cabello rosa, conoció a cierta pelimorada y también torturo un poco a sasuke que creo se le va a volver una adicción aunque la verdad se lo merece, Imari lo pasa bien jugando con mentes débiles y el rubio le da una dolorosa lección a sus compañeros pero en el fondo es la verdad o al menos para el lo es.  
que triste lo que paso hoy (con un pañuelo en la mano)  
que horrible no cabe duda que Kushina lo daño mucho (sostiene una pancarta "torturen a la pelirroja"  
sin duda Naruto tiene un enfoque muy curioso de la vida pero tiene algo de razón (suspira )  
pues bien ya vieron como puede llegar a ser el rubio que opinan ustedes de lo que paso

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: les gusto el cap


	12. C11: cuando sopla el viento

Hola gente contrario a mi tradición de unc ap por semana aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia tan sangrienta y llena de sexo que se que a todos les encanta, bueno hoy veremos como acaba la misión y claro quizá una sorpresita mas pero no les diré no quiero arruinarlo jejeje mejor paso a los reviews antes de que hable de mas  
**Yue Namikaze**: las habra no te apures por eso  
**Loquin**:si eran bastante descriptivos, si la princesa le arruino los planes pero pago el precio y si por eso esos dos se llevan tan bien  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si ella sirira mas lo prometo y ya veras que pasa en este cap  
**Kaks96**:si todos merecieron un castigo y creeeme estoy seguro que mas d euno esta ansioso de que Naruto dome a kushina y sea su nueva perra pero para eso aun falkta no mucho pero falta  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**:que bueno que te guste y lo del genjutsu no se quiza lo depare para alguien mas jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:tienes razon necesita mas putitas sumisas y as empezara a domar tenlo por seguro  
**Silber D. Wolf**:que bueno que te gusto  
bueno ya respondi los reviews es hora depasar a lo bueno  
_si de nuevo va a correr la sangre (mira feliz al autor)_  
_ya se extraña la violencia en esta historia (el autor asiente a lo que dice)_  
_aunque también se anhela el lemon mas si antes lo ensayas (el autor se pone rojo)_  
ustedes lean mientras yo tengo una platica con ellas sobre discreción

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**advertencia: aqui hay algo de tortura, sangre y un lemon a medias**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Cuando sopla el viento**

El equipo 7 avanzaba a toda prisa por el bosque en la búsqueda de aquellos atacantes la verdad no deberían representar muchos problemas con un jounin como Kakashi al frente del grupo y un "genin" como Naruto junto a ellos, cada quien pensaba en lo suyo mientras avanzaban saltando de rama en rama a la búsqueda de sus presas, -(el dobe mato sin piedad…tiene que enseñarme ese jutsu así podría matar a Itachi de un solo toque)- pensaba con una sonrisa arrogante la "princesa" Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio a espaldas de Kakashi por su parte Sakura miraba a Naruto bajo una luz bastante nueva aunque algo espectral -(era solo un niño…pero el tiene razón estaba perdido desde el principio, era mejor matarlo…Naruto_kun que sufriste para tener que ver la vida de esa manera)- sentía dolor y deseos de consolar al rubio que hacia tanto tiempo sufrió pero la verdad era que aquella dolorosa noche era poco menos que un recuerdo borroso que ya no atormentaba al rubio mas bien lo motivaba a seguir adelante con sus planes e ideales firmes e inamovibles, el grupo se detuvo de pronto cuando vieron frente a ellos una pequeña columna de humo sin duda los tipos acampaban al frente, -muy bien Naruto y yo iremos al frente ustedes esperen y estén listos para apoyarnos- dijo el ninja del rostro cubierto mientras el Uchiha rezongaba como siempre al sentirse de nuevo menospreciado a favor del rubio espeluznante –porque no te callas y dejas de quejarte es tu superior el que te ordena asique se buena "princesa" y cierra el hocico- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente al pelinegro que se limito a mirarlo con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos haciendo al rubio sonreír.

Era un campamento pequeño donde se reunían estos tipos mal encarados y de claras intenciones nada buenas, no eran mas de 3 hombres lo que claro indicaba a los ninjas ocultos en los arbustos que el resto del grupo debía de seguro andar por ahí, la mejor opción seria la de acabarlos rápido antes de que sus compañeros llegaran; lo arbustos crujieron y de ellos emergieron los ninjas de la hoja a toda velocidad -¡nos atacan!- grito uno de ellos levantando del suelo un enorme machete mientras sus amigos hacían frente al rubio que les miraba desafiante, su arma afilada golpeo el kunai de Kakashi quien se apretaba contra el en un intento por superar su fuerza, un golpe a un costado y el machete se movió mientras otro kunai aparecía en la mano opuesta del ninja enmascarado y se clavaba directo en la garganta del bandido que se desplomo al suelo sujetándose el cuello tratando de apaciguar su hemorragia –bien ahora ha ayudar a Naruto- se giro al rubio genin y se quedo inmóvil con lo que vio frente a el al igual que sus otros dos alumnos, el rubio apareció en el claro y fue por los tipos mas alejados de la fogata, fue un ataque sorpresivo eso si pero lo mas impresionante vino cuando sin sellos de manos el rubio abrió la boca y disparo una bala de aire poderosa y letal contra uno de los hombres contrario a la creencia popular de golpear el cuerpo Naruto apunto a su cara, el golpe brutal le destrozo la nariz mientras doblaba su cuello en un ángulo extraño y el hombre caía muerto al suelo, de inmediato su compañero furioso corrió de frente contra el rubio que con facilidad esquivo sus golpes mientras sus manos brillaban blancas cubiertas del viento, un movimiento veloz y el hombre se doblo de dolor –AAAAAHHHHH- apretaba su brazo cercenado mientras su mano yacía en el suelo en un charco de abundante sangre roja y tibia mientras el rubio le miraba decepcionado –los bandidos de estos días son un fiasco- su rodilla viajo al rostro del hombre y lo desplomo al suelo con sangre fluyendo de su nariz mientras el rubio apretaba su pie contra su garganta fue ahí donde Kakashi le presto atención a su alumno que ahora mismo aplastaba a su enemigo  
-Naruto que haces?- pregunto el ninja copia al rubio que le miro sereno y con una sonrisa  
-oh nada Kakashi_sense aquí yo solo pasando el tiempo mientras aplasto la garganta de un bastardo para que me diga donde están sus compañeros nada serio- todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante las palabras del rubio que dejo de presionar al hombre que le miro con enojo mientras el rubio sacaba su peculiar bastón bo  
-ni creas que te diré algo maldito ninja de la hoja- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa macabra  
-oh créeme tu vas a cantar como un lindo gorrión- el rubio alzo su arma y la dejo caer con fuerza la sangre voló y el hombre grito como nunca en su vida cuando la punta cónica se hundió en su hombro mientras el rubio silbaba una tonada tranquila y mecía su bastón metálico hasta oír el crujido .-ya se zafo- dijo alebré mientras su arma se clavaba hasta el suelo y el hombre gritaba al sentir la palanca  
-AAAAAAHHHH BASTA BASTA ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL BRAZOOO AAAAHHHHH- se retorcía de dolor mientras los compañeros de rubio daban paso hacia atrás y Kakashi tenia una gota en su nuca  
-si me dices donde están me detengo- dijo el rubio sacando su arma y apuntando al otro hombro mientras la sangre formaba un charco debajo del sujeto  
-ESTAN EN KIGA EN KIGAAAAAA- grito aterrado mientras el rubio sonreía amistoso y con gran calma le atravesaba la cabeza calándolo para siempre  
-eres un idiota demente dobe ese hombre pudo haberte mentido- dijo el Uchiha a una distancia segura del rubio que agitaba su arma limpiándola de la sangre  
-con semejante dolor nadie mente princesa además Kiga no queda lejos llegaremos al anochecer mas o menos- declaro mientras ponía su bastón en la espalda y señalaba el camino.

Nadie dijo nada del curioso espectáculo mientras el ninja copia miraba al rubio con cierto nerviosismo -(tu le vas a caer tan bien a Anko Naruto)- pensó el ninja enmascarado mientras seguía al rubio hacia su nuevo destino la oculta villa de los criminales la rumorada y pocas veces vista Kiga, la verdad para los compañeros del rubio en especial los genin recién graduados dicha aldea resultaba un enigma ya que no se mencionaba en algún registro o informa mas bien eran solo cosa de habladas –disculpe Kakashi_sensei, ¿donde esta ese pueblo de Kiga? no me suena en la nación del fuego – pregunto la pelirrosa mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada incrédula aun preguntándose porque diablos no enseñaban de esos sitios llenos de criminales en la academia quien sabe quizá temían que si alguien desertaba se fuera a esconder ahí –de hecho Sakura Kiga es una aldea fantasma nadie esta realmente seguro de donde esta porque solo se habla de ella entre criminales y mercenarios se supone que hay mas de 4 en todo el país del fuego y muchas mas regadas por el mundo- dijo con voz sabia el hombre de la mascara mientras su alumna emitía un o de sorpresa y Sasuke miraba al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara –entonces como sabe el dobe a donde vamos o solo esta jugando y haciéndose el importante- dijo desafiante mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada serena desde el frente del grupo y hablaba con mucha calma –de hecho se donde esta porque asesine a unos cuantos imbéciles ahí princesa- y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo mientras un escalofrió recorría la espalda del pelinegro preguntándose cuantos muertes pesaban en las manos del rubio que sin duda no dudaba a la hora de cegar una vida; mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja nuestra querida mujer Uchiha, Mikoto estaba tomando el te con sus viejas amigas, estaban en la casa Namikaze sentadas en la sala mientras el silencio reinaba en la sala, por un lado Kushina no decía nada se limitaba mirar su taza humeante mientras sus ojos rojos e hinchados denotaban que aun lloraba por las noches, por el otro lado Tsume estaba muy callada algo fuera de lo común ya que siempre se la pasaba diciendo comentarios burlones sobre los ninjas de la aldea tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga ojivioleta, -(que calladas están esas dos de Kushina lo entiendo pero de Tsume)- pensó la mujer de cabello negro mientras bebía un poco de te, por su parte la Inuzuka tomaba la taza y lanzaba una ligera mirada al estante atrás de ellas en el una Kushina en sus días de farsa abrazaba a un sonriente niño rubio que se veía tan feliz solo le basto ver un segundo la imagen de Naruto para que la mente de Tsume vagara entre escenarios muy estimulantes que la involucraban a ella y al hijo de su amiga en pleos y candentes ritos de apareamiento que siempre culminaban con una Tsume domada y deseosa de mas; se sonrojo levemente siendo notado por Mikoto quien alzaba una ceja ante eso –(se sonrojo cuando vio Naruto_kun…acaso…Tsume sin duda eres una perra mira que fijarte en alguien mas joven que tu pero no te culpo el es un hombre hecho y derecho que creo podría hacernos felices a todas)- Mikoto esbozo una sonrisa algo traviesa era un hecho que ella sabia que el rubio tendría muchas mujeres en su vida y la verdad no le molestaba después de todo su promesa de colmarla de hijos la hacia muy feliz –bueno Tsume nos dirás quien es tu galán- dijo la Uchiha algo burlona mientras Kushina levantaba la vista y la Inuzuka enrojecía –no se de que rayos hablas yo no salgo con nadie Mikoto- la ojivioleta noto entonces el sonrojo y dirigiéndole una mirada a su amiga pelinegra las dos comenzaron a picara a la siempre burlista Tsume quien solo podía pensar en una cosa –(porque no dejo de desear que Naruto_kun me someta)- si su mente sufría tanto que ya comenzaba a llamarlo con cariño y ni cuenta se daba.

El equipo 7 se detuvo en el bosque frente a ellos e un pequeño y escondido valle bastante pequeño de hecho se alzaba una ciudad modesta y no muy concurrida llena de personas en su mayoría hombres mal encarados que iban y venían placer mientras reían o bebían frente a ellos la aldea de Kiga se alzaba en todo su esplendor, -bueno que esperamos andando – dijo Sasuke dando un paso al frente aunque claro el codazo de Naruto no solo lo regreso a su lugar sino que lo tiro al piso mientras se sobaba el plexo donde fue golpeado miraba al rubio en busca de una buena explicación –si entras ahí con esa actitud y esa banda te machacan princesa- dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi asentía a su palabras y le daba la razón al rubio un poco molestos el grupo procedió a guardar sus bandas mientras el rubio lanzaba una mirada discreta a la cicatriz de Kakashi –(supongo que ahí es donde tiene el sharingan)- pensó el rubio que de hecho sabia mas de los ninjas de la hoja de lo que había mostrado hasta este momento aunque claro no lo iba a andar contando por ahí como alguien descuidado además aun tenia cosas que confirmar sobre eso, avanzaron despacio siempre detrás de Kakashi mientras este caminaba con una venda manchada de rojo atada a su cabeza y un henge de un hombre de cabello negro sin duda un disfraz ingenioso, caminaban con cuidado aunque Naruto mas bien caminaba como si nada le importara a su alrededor los hombre lanzaban miradas nada santas a su acompañante de cabello rosado cosa que la estaba comenzando a intimidar bastante hasta que el rubio la tomo abrazándola por la cintura y repengandosela bastante dando a entender una sola cosa –(ella es mía tontos)- Sakura se sonrojo un poco mientras el grupo llegaba al centro del pueblo no seria difícil ubicar a los responsables de aquel cobarde acto después de todo deberían estar algo sucios y gastando todo lo que robaron -muy bien ahora a donde iremos- pregunto el malhumorado Sasuke mientras Kakashi se ponía a pensar un buen sitio a donde ir hasta que claro el rubio abrió la boca antes de que el dijera nada –vamos a los prostíbulos si tienen dinero de seguro que buscaran mujeres- el equipo lo miro con cierta seriedad de parte de Kakashi que sonreía nervioso la verdad el no quiso sugerir algo así frente a ninjas tan jóvenes como ellos, Sakura estaba toda roja mientras una fantasía no muy santa de ella acompañada del rubio entraban a un hotel hasta salir por la mañana tras una larga e intensa noche y Sasuke pues bueno digamos que solo miraba a Naruto con la ceja alzada preguntándose como sabría el de esos lugares –buena idea aunque donde estarán?- dijo el ninja "pelinegro" mientras miraba en varias direcciones y el rubio caminaba alejándose de ellos a paso lento –cubriremos mas terreno si nos separamos no se apuren se cuidarme solo además los burdeles están en la calle de allá o en aquella dirección no hay pierde sigan el olor del alcohol y lo gemidos, los veo- y el rubio se alejo tan calmado y campante mientras el ninja copia tenia una gran gota en su nuca –(sin duda conoce este lugar)- y sin decir mas ínsito a sus alumnos a seguirle y avanzaron en la dirección que indico el rubio.

-**entonces vas a buscar a esos tipos o planeas divertirte un rato Naruto_kun**- pregunto la deseosa zorra en la mente del rubio que caminaba tranquilo por la calle  
-(de hecho tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar Imari_chan)- dijo el rubio con algo de seriedad provocando la curiosidad de su zorra pelirroja que ahora si estaba mucho mas interesada que antes.  
Se trataba de un lugar amplio de unos 3 pisos un edificio bastante calmado y de aspecto sencillo, el rubio entro con calma siendo recibido por la visión de mujeres en escasa ropa que le lanzaban miradas insinuantes y deseosas mientras caminaba por la recepción mas de una le lanzaba cordiales y suplicantes palabras en busca de llamas su atención pero claro Naruto tenia muy claro lo que deseaba, se acerco a la barra y encarando al tabernero hablo –esta Kimiko- dijo el rubio con bastante calma mientras el hombre lo miraba de arriba abajo y tras señalarle las escaleras dejo al rubio subir por las mismas, se alejo de la recepción y camino por el segundo por un corredor lleno de puertas cerradas de las que se escuchaban los incesantes gemidos de las parejas en pleno encuentro sexual, subo al segundo piso topándose con el mismo escenario, finalmente arribo al ultimo piso donde el silencio reinaba de manera muy marcada, camino despacio no había tanto cuarto así es mas solo había una puerta que toco con cala –pase- dijo una suave voz desde adentro y el rubio ingreso a la habitación, -Naruto_kun volviste- dijo ella saltando de su lecho, era una mujer bella de pechos copa c y largas piernas torneadas de unos 30 años, su cabello castaño caía libre hasta sus hombros mientras sus bellos ojos verde oscuro enfocaban al rubio sonriente, vestía con una ligera bata transparente que dejaba ver a la perfección sus pezones ligeramente cafés con una pequeña pantaleta mas abajo en un tono rosado que resaltaba bastante –hola Kimiko_chan- saludo el rubio mientras la mujer corri a sus brazos y le plantaba un largo y apasionado beso, las lenguas de ambos luchaban con fuerza mientras el rubio le sonreía a la mujer tras separarla de el, -sabes Kimiko_chan tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo- los ojos de ella se abrieron brillando de deseo cuando comenzó a acariciar el miembro del rubio por sobre la ropa del mismo claro el miembro de Naruto respondió a las suaves caricias mientras ella forzaba el contacto aun mas, la mano del rubio acaricio su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente –tu me quieres verdad Kimiko_chan eres mi linda y obediente puta no es así- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto perversa mientras ella asentía ansiosa de recibir al rubio en su interior como hacia tanto que no estaba en ella –entonces dime hermosa… porque me vendiste con Gatou- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos cuando la oscura cadena la alzo del suelo sujetándola de las muñecas mientras el rubio le miraba ms que molesto –no Naruto_kun no es verdad yo no te traicionaría nunca- dijo asustada mientras el frio y negro metal apretaba sus muñecas lacerando la piel y haciendo brotar la sangre –no mientas Kimiko…solo tu sabias donde iba y que coincidencia que Gatou mando a un montón de asesinos por mi a ese sitio en especifico…crees que soy un imbécil puta traidora dime cuanto te pago o acaso te prometió convertirte en su puto favorita- las palabras y la mirada del rubio era duras y crueles la verdad la mujer estaba asustada y mucho por esta cara del rubio que nunca en su vida espero llegar a vislumbrar aunque fuese una vez –no fue por eso yo no sabia que quería matarte…yo…yo, yo pensé que quería a esa pelirroja, el me dijo que ella iba a ser su nuevo juguete y yo estaba tan desesperada por tenerte solo para mi que le dije donde estaban Naruto_kun perdóname mi amor no quería que te dañara-dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras las cadenas del rubio aflojaban su agarre y sus manos libre y heridas caían a los costados, estaba avergonzada y no quería ver al rubio a los ojos –ohhh- gimió suavemente cuando la mano del rubio amaso con suavidad su seno derecho –mi querida Kimiko_chan, tu eres la que me pertenece a mi no lo olvides…pero como ya dijiste eres una egoísta traidora…y las traidoras como tu…merecen morir- los ojos de Kimiko se abrieron como platos cuando lo sintió, la mano del rubio rodeada de viento se adentro en su pecho mientras la sangre era escupida por ella que miraba al rubio con dolor y miedo –nadie me traiciona y nadie amenaza a mi zorra nadie- dijo el rubio malévolamente mientras bajaba su mano cercenando la carne dejando caer un chorro de sangre al piso –N…N…Narutoooo. La subió de golpe y el rojo tiño todo el sitio su mano señalando al techo dejaba desvanecerse el viento mientras el cuerpo dividido en dos de Kimiko caía al suelo en un charco de sangre y viseras mientras el rubio caminaba a la ventana y salía por la misma a la calle y se alejaba a paso lento –**oh Naruto_kun que hermoso mataste por mi que bello regalo**- dijo Imari con una sonrisa en la mente del asesino rubio que caminaba sonriente en busca de sus compañeros –(claro Imari_chan nadie amenaza a una de mis preciosas putas y menos si es a mi amada zorra)- dijo el rubio en mente mientras a la distancia la explosión llamaba su atención.

Kakashi estaba en un buen embrollo, la verdad hallaron a los tipos con gran facilidad y empezaron a seguirlos sin problemas mientras trazaban su idea para sacarles del poblado y acabarlos sin mayores dificultades, pero claro el ego de Sasuke tuvo que hablar primero que su sentido común -¡oigan tarados ríndanse y mueran como hombres!- grito el Uchiha y desato el infierno, de inmediato los tipos cargaron contra ellos en una lluvia de golpes y kunais bastante sofocante, solo entonce la arrogancia de Sasuke mostro que estaban en u buen lío –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la bola de flamas ardientes voló por el aire quemando a uno de los tipos frente a ellos que grito de dolor mientras los hombre s miraban con enojo como el Uchiha asesinaba a uno de sus compañeros –esa clase de juts ¡esos malditos han de ser ninjas de la hoja!- de inmediato la estampida de criminales se hizo presente mientras Kakashi disipaba su henge revelando su verdadera identidad -sharingan no kakashi que honor- dijo un hombre alto con el símbolo rayado de Iwa en su protector que colgaba en su hombro derecho –valla pero si es el chunin traidor Koga Shibuya- dio Kakashi mientras el hombre cargaba de frente rodeado de placas de roca golpeándolo con fuerza demoledora mientras los criminales menores cargaban contra los genin, de manera milagrosa Sasuke eludía los ataques y lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra tratando de detener a sus enemigos que caían en una ola sin fin quizá no tenían un nivel considerable pero aun así era mucho fácilmente 20 bandidos frente a ellos se les dejaban venir mientras Sakura se defendía de un par de tipos usando su kunai, un golpe la hizo colar con la mejilla roja mientras el hombre se le acercaba con una sonrisa perversa en su cara -no te apures encanto no pienso matarte de hecho me gustan las chicas jóvenes- dijo el hombre mientras planeaba el futuro de la pelirrosada esclavizada –(Naruto_kun ayúdame)- clamo en sus pensamientos por el rubio.

-Futon: katta no ha (elemento viento: hoja cortadora)- la delgada hoja de viento voló a gran velocidad por el aire agarrando al hombre desprevenido su cabeza voló por el aire cuando la hoja lo degolló dejando caer el cuerpo en un geiser de sangre que baño todo y salpico a la paralizada pelirrosa que miraba al rubio a la distancia mientras los criminales se metían en su camino cortándole el acceso a sus compañeros –(podría masacrar a estos tontos con tanta facilidad pro eso me delataría mejor las uso hace mucho que no las empleo)- una sonrisa espeluznante adorno la cara del rubio mientras toaba su bastón bo al frente sujetándolo de ambos extremos –a jugar- su bastón emitió un brillo siniestro mientras el metal sonaba como si golpeara algo, Sasuke y los criminales se detuvieron mientras el rubio separaba sus manos los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos mientras la energía oscura se disipaba revelando lo que Naruto empuñaba, en sus manos en cada una, una larga espada negra de grabados raros y espectrales se empuñaba, el mango de cada una estaba hecho con un extremo del bastón mientras miraba a sus enemigos con una sonrisa –aquí voy hato de bestias- y se lanzo contra ellos a toda velocidad; Kakashi estaba algo frustrado sus bolas de fuego eran inútiles contra ese hombre no por nada lo apodaban " goremu" (golem) , su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el suelo crujió y del mismo una larga serpiente de roca emergió lanzándose contra el ninja copia que apenas logro saltar de su camino –vamos Kakashi muéstrame de que estas hecho- dijo el ninja renegado mientras el peliplateado abría el ojo revelando el famoso doujutsu del clan Uchiha, las manos de Kakashi corrieron en sellos a gran velocidad mientras la colosal bola de fuego abandonaba su boca –(cretino)- pensó Koga alzando un muro de roca que detuvo el impacto con gran facilidad mientras Sasuke miraba a su maestro con ese ojo escarlata; Kakashi salto del suelo mientras este temblaba y las estacas de piedra brotaban con fuerza tratando de volver una brocheta sin duda su enemigo era my hábil en el manejo de la tierra y esta podría ser una larga lucha; de regreso con el rubio Sakura miraba a Naruto sin creer nada de lo que miraba, primero su bastón cambiaba de forma a esas raras espadas y después de lanzaba en un ataque suicida contra el enemigo, con sonoras carcajadas el rubio destrozaba todo a su paso cortando degollando y destrozando todo con una facilidad asombrosa como si nada de lo que los criminales hicieran fuera capaz de detener esas armas-oh vamos me tome la molestia se invocar a mis espadas denme algo de oposición por lo menos- dijo decepcionado el rubio cuando el aire zumbo.

Un brillante relámpago surco el aire mientras Naruto bloqueaba el golpe con sus espadas deteniendo el jutsu que se despedazaba al separar las hojas no sin que un poco de la electricidad corriera por el cuerpo del rubio que le sonreía al sujeto de la mano extendida dela que aun salían chispas - no esta mal pero un relámpago no me ganara- dijo el rubio corriendo de frente contra el enemigo que de nuevo tyrazo sellos a gran velocidad esta vez lanzando algo mucho mas monstruoso –Raiton: rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- el enorme reptil brillante voló contra el rubio que le vio con una sonrisa demoniaca en su cara mientras el suelo retumbaba ante el poderoso golpe – Futon: kaze no tsuinburedo (elemento viento: hojas gemelas del viento)-sus armas fueron colocadas sobre su aveza mientras el chakra de aire las inundaba, cayeron con una fuerza demoledora soltando una larga línea de corte vertical que golpeo con poder al dragón que en un rugido de agonía se despedazaba en dos mientras el enemigo eludía por muy poco el corte asesino que casi lo mata –bastardo!- dijo el criminal mientras el rubio aparecía frente a el –adiós- dijo Naruto sonriendo tan escalofriante como la muerte mientras sus espadas se hundían en el torso del enemigo que abría los ojos de dolor mientras el acero le destrozaba los pulmones y las separaba destrozando el cuerpo del tipo –tu quédate con Sakura_chan princesa que esto es para hombres- y el rubio siguió de frente mientras el Uchiha le lanzaba una mirada nada amigable, kakashi lanzaba un relámpago directo al enemigo que de nuevo alzaba un muro de roca para detener el golpe quizá solo era un chunin pero esa defensa de piedra comenzaba a volverse una molestia mas cuando no tienen el elemento que puede doblegarle –Futon: dorirushito (elemento viento: hoja taladro)- Naruto salto al ruedo con su espada derecha extendida al frente rodeada de un remolino violento de aire que giraba salvaje, golpeo de frente el muro de roca que se cimbro con fuerza mientras el sonido del metal chirreando resonaba con fuerza y las piedras salían volando por todos lados –Kakashi_sensei se va a quedar viendo todo el día- dijo el rubio molesto sacando a Kakashi de su estupor mientras el muro de partía a la mitad y el rubio se quitaba del camino, fue cuando lo vio por primera vez –Raikiri- en la mano del peliplateado una hoja brillante de electricidad destructiva oscilaba amenazante y cegadora corrió contra el enemigo con velocidad y agilidad atravesando su defensa derribada sus placas de roca de destrozaron mientras la mano del jounin se clavaba en su pecho con fuerza asesina y la sangre volaba por todos lados –(valla yo quisiera saber hacer algo así)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa escalofriante en su cara.

Dejaron el cadáver y vieron como los demás bandidos escapaban del sitio mientras el rubio encaraba al Uchiha que estaba solo -¿Dónde esta Sakura_chan princesa?- pregunto el rubio mientras su bastón retomaba su forma y volvía a su sitio en su espalda –unno de esos tipos apareció diciendo que si no lo dejaba ir me mataría a mi y a la Sakura le dije que se la llevara como muestra de buena voluntad, después de todo el ultimo Uchiha debe seguir con vida no creen- Sasuke fue elevado del suelo por el rubio que le apretaba la garganta con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una mirada mas que molesta por sus acciones –escúchame bien Uchiha si algo le pasa a Sakura_chan desearas haber muerto cuando tu clan fue masacrado- lo soltó en el suelo mientras Sasuke se sobaba el cuello donde la sangre salía de donde las uñas del rubio casi atraviesan su piel –sepárense y busquen a Sakura- ordeno Kakashi mientras todo mundo se iba por su propio camino; Sakura estaba asustada y atada por el enemigo que se refugiba en el bosque mientras descansaba, en su mente pasaba una y otra vez las imágenes de Sasuke traicionándola de aquella forma tan sencilla mientras ella clamaba por ayuda del Uchiha, -ya deja de llorar niña no tengo pensado matarte no aun- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa mientras se acercaba a Sakura con intenciones mas que claras, el hombre se detuvo de golpe cuando el sitio se sintió el pesado y mortal instinto asesino, a su espalda el rubio rodeado de un aura oscura le miraba mas que furioso -¡SUELTALA!- ordeno furioso mientras sus cadenas aparecían de la nada lanzándose con fuerza contra el enemigo que solo atino a gritar de dolor cuando lo atraparon envolviéndolo en un abrazo asesino que se apretó con una fuerza letal cubriendo sus huesos mientras todo su esqueleto era machacado, avanzo caminando sobre el cuerpo agonizante del enemigo mientras cargaba a Sakura alejándola de esa zona, se movieron lo suficiente y tan pronto la soltó la chica abrazo al rubio con fuerza sin dejar de darle las gracias, se desahogo todo lo que pudo cuando una duda se asomo en su mente –¿como me hallaste Naruto_kun?- pregunto curiosa mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa –lo que me guio a ti Saukra_chan fue tu dulce aroma- dijo con una vos suave y deseosa mientras sus dedos rozaban a la pelirrosa.

-aaaahhh- abrazo al rubio con fuerza cuando los dedos de Naruto acariciaron por sobre su ropa, usaba un short negro en la parte de debajo de su cerpo y ahora mismo los dedos del rubio estaban rozando su entrepierna suavemente, no era correcto lo sabia casi era violada y ahora mismo Naruto la estaba acariciando de esa manera tan sucia y … deliciosa–mas Naruto_kun- dijo deseosa mientras los dedos del rubio dibujaban despacio por sobre la entrepierna de la pelirosada sonrojada, el rubio la beso entonces, sus labios se adueñaron de la boca de Sakura mientras su lengua se perdía en el interior en un suave baile que guiaba con dominio, se separo de Sakura que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y sonrojada –no tomare tu cuerpo hoy Sakura_chan pero aun así lo probare mi pequeña rosadita- ella se puso aun mas roja que antes cuando el rubio se arrodillo frente a ella y su short le fue retirado sin mucha resistencia, -no usas ropa interior Sakura_chan- dijo juguetón el rubio al ver la entrepierna lisa con muy poco vello rosado coronando el fin de la región púbica –mmm hueles delicioso- el rojo inundo las mejillas de Sakura mientras el rubio besaba su entrepierna , un gemido fuerte abandono la garganta de la ojiverde mientras los labios de Naruto se aferraban a su vagina húmeda y escurriente, el clítoris de Sakura afloro frente a los ojos del rubio de inmediato lo mordió suavemente mientras ella abrazaba su cabellera rubio acercándolo aun mas a su entrepierna –aaaahh Naruto_kun- gimió deseosa cuando finalmente la lengua del rubio alcanzo la hendidura se coló en el apretado sendero arrancando intensos gemidos a la chica de cabellos rosados sus paredes internas apretaban la lengua del rubio que acariciaba sus piernas suaves y torneadas mientras bebía los fluidos imparables de Sakura, el calor la abrumaba y su mente se perdía mientras un calidez imposible la inundaba y acarreaba una sola cosa –AAAAAAHHHHH- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras sus fluidos escurrían con fuerza de su vagina manchando el rostro del rubio que bebía lo que podía, era un orgasmo largo e interminable el que nublo la mente de la pelirrosa que se desplomo de rodillas frente al rubio, -ahora vas tu Sakura_chan- los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron y frente a ella se hallaba el pene del rubio fuera de su ropa y erecto por completo listo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras el rubio acercaba su miembro a la cara de la chica que sentía el duro pene rozándose contra sus suaves mejillas –(es muy caliente y grande)- tímidamente sus manos acariciaron el pene del rubio sintiendo su peso y textura mientras los labios de Sakura se acercaban a la punta húmeda y caliente , -mmmmm- lo beso suavemente mientras el rubio sentía el placer de l sabios femeninos en el, sus labios lo cubrían de besos y caricias mientras el rubio disfrutaba de las atenciones de la ojiverde pronto la tímida lengua de Sakura salió de entre sus labios y lamio suavemente el miembro del rubio su sabor inundaba la boca de la pelirrosa que pronto abria sus labios y comenzaba a tragar el pene del rubio que lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento mientras la chica se esforzaba por devorar su miembro –(es tan grande y delicioso)- pensaba ella mientras el rubio sentía sus caricias aumentar cada vez con mas furza –Sakura_chan…aaahh tienes talento…aquí esta tu premio – y el rubio estallo con fuerza inundando la boca de Sakura con un caudal enorme y espeso de semen caliente que la chica bebía despacio y degustando su sabor, el miembro del rubio fue enfundado de nuevo mientras la pelirrosa se levantaba y ponía el short mientras Naruto la miraba insistentemente preguntándole que le pareció -…delicioso- dijo avergonzada mientras el rubio besaba su cuello abrazándola por la espalda hasta llegar a su oído –y espera a que lo vierta dentro de tu útero Sakura_chan- las mejillas de la pelirrosa enrojeciera como nunca ante esa idea mientras los arbustos se movían y Kakashi entraba al claro acompañado de Sasuke quien recibía una mirada mas que molesta y vengativa de Sakura , fue una felicitación del ninja copia por salvara a la rosada mientras el Uchiha miraba al rubio o en especial a su arma –Naruto, porque no nos dijiste que podías usar el futon de ese modo con tu bastón- pregunto Kakashi mientras el rubio le miraba de frente y cierta zorra se reía en su interior esta explicación iba a estar buena.

* * *

Y así se acaba este capitulo, como vimos el rubio tuvo una buena lucha aunque claro era bandidos sin importancia que eran fácilmente dominables conocimos un secreto sobre su curiosa arma y por si fuera poco se ha acercado aun mas a Sakura y de que forma aunque claro aun no es una relación consumada eso vendrá mas adelante jejeje, y claro por si fuera poco vimos lo que pasa si traicionas al rubio que les pareció ese detalle eh  
_sin duda traicionarlo no es buena idea (sintiendo escalofríos)_  
_es mejor estar de su lado (aun recordando la escena)_  
_asi a una la premia como a Sakura (las tres sonríen pervertidamente)_  
ellas no tiene remedio, bueno los veo luego se cuidan

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: les gusto el momento con sakura?


	13. C12: Madre e Hija

Bueno hoy es lunes y de manera asombrosa tengo un capitulo nuevo de este fic pueden creerlo, supongo que si porque si no no estarían leyendo esto pero bueno com siempre digo menos bla bla bla y mas responder reviews  
**Gajer Red fox Crossover Fan**:pronto pronto solo ten paciencia  
**Tenshi no Genei**:eso de la personalidad del rubio es un miesterio hasta para mi creeme  
**Kaks96**:pues aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo a ver con que sale naruto  
**Loquin**: si es un desquiciado con muchos fans jejeje  
**marlonx137**:si es una buena idea no traicionarlo, si es verdad merece morir mas adelante pasara tenlo por seguro y sakura sin ropa interior quien la viera no jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:tu lo has dicho tiene una naturalidad al matar que asusta y lo e sakura ya caera no t apures igual que tsume que a como ban las cosas va a terminar suplicando que la haga suya  
**Silber D. Wolf**:jeje gracias por leerlas  
bueno ya respondi esto ahora si al capitulo nuevo  
_sii es hora de ver que la "princesa" pague por lo que hizo (sostiene una pancarta que dice muerte a Sasuke") _  
_si que pague (sostiene su pancarta que dice "cástrenlo")_  
_eso es muy extremos si lo matan después a quien hacemos sufrir (sonríe malévolamente)_  
debo estar loco pero creo que se ve muy sexy cuando sonríe así, mejor lean el cap mientras yo busco el teléfono de un loquero

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia : aquí hay un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Madre e hija**

El rubio estaba callado mientras sus compañeros lo miraban, apenas pudo posponer este momento lo suficiente pero en cuanto llego el anochecer y estuvieron frente a la fogata de nuevo la insistencia de su sensei de cabello plateado invadió el sitio y el rubio le miro sereno mientras sus compañeros le miraban uno con envidia y la otra con un gigantesco sonrojo aun rememorando lo que el rubio y ella estuvieron haciendo esa misma tarde tras ser rescatada de ese hombre que la tenia como rehén de hecho la sensación y el sabor del miembro del rubio aun persistían en su mente y boca lo que la hacia ponerse roja mientras lanzaba miradas ocasionales a la entrepierna del rubio que en mas de una ocasión la atrapo esbozando una sonrisa ante su insistente mirada cosa que solo ayudaba a que Sakura se pusiera aun ms roja que antes y la verdad eso lo divertía y mucho  
-dinos de una buena vez como hiciste eso dobe- exigió saber el Uchiha mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente y Sasuke perdía algo de color ante esa mirada fija y penetrante  
-mi bastón es especial, esta hecho para acrecentar mi afinidad y aumentarla al doble en alcance y poder- dijo el rubio sosteniendo su curiosa arma frente a su cara mientras los demás la veían fijamente  
-eso es imposible ningún arma puede hacer eso…aunque – Kakashi no termino de decir lo que pensaba después de todo el ya había presenciado los alcances del rubio pero bueno nunca lo vio usar esa arma que francamente era excepcional cuando se desplegaba en serio  
-Naruto_kun como si es un bastón usaste espadas para pelear- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa alzando la mano mientras el rubio le devolvía una sonrisa amigable y cariñosa que de nuevo la dejaba bastante roja  
-eso es muy simple Sakura_chan el bastón es una especie de funda par usar su poder tienes que lograr abrirlo y es entonces cuando se vuelve un arma asombrosa- dijo el rubio dándole varios giros al bastón justo antes de colocarlo a un lado de el y volver a centrarse en su comida.

El resto de la misión en opinión del rubio fue tan aburrida, los criminales dejaron de acosarlos la verdad parecía como si se estuvieran escondiendo y eso en definitiva le resultaba tan aburrido por ello mismo el regresar a Konoha no le desagradaba del todo menos con sus panes listos para empezar aunque claro al paso que iban llegarían en poco mas de dos días –(pero que lentitud yo ya estaría a medio camino)- pensaba el rubio harto a espaldas de Kakashi mientras avanzaba a paso lento según lo veía el –**porque no solo aceleras digo no es como si el te fuera a alcanzar Naruto_kun**- dijo Imari incitando al rubio a dejar a todos atrás pero claro no lo haría tenia que mantener su bajo perfil al menos por ahora; de regreso en la ahora desolada Kiga un grupo de ninjas revisaba la zona con curiosidad inspeccionando todo con calma –esto lo hicieron con viento no cabe duda- dijo una de las siluetas encapuchadas mientras uno de los criminales don medio cuerpo agonizaba lentamente mientras uno de los ninjas se le acercaba despacio –quien hizo esto?- pregunto al hombre que se desangraba y perdía el color poco a poco mientras la vida se esfumaba de su cuerpo –shi…shi no kaze…de…de…Konoha- y su cuerpo perdió la vida mientras las cejas de los encapuchados se alzaban con curiosidad después de todo el tan mencionado shi no kaze se suponía era un asesino viajero no el ninja de una aldea y menos una aldea como Konoha si fuese de kiri bueno eso se podría considerar pero la hoja –andando hay que informar de esto- y el grupo partió con dirección no especifica perdiéndose en el bosque mientras los ninjas de la hoja seguían avanzado y nuestro ninja rubio se moría de aburrimiento -**Naruto_kun**- dijo l zorra pelirroja mientras el rubio sonreía –(si ya lo sentí apareció de pronto detrás de nosotros quien crees que sea)- pregunto el rubio notando la sutil presencia que avanzaba a buena velocidad a espaldas de ellos la pregunta era ¿quien seria?, de una cosa el rubio estaba seguro era excelente siguiendo solo e se dio cuenta de su presencia y no precisamente por su chakra seguramente sus compañeros ni cuenta se habían dado de que estaba ahí lo que reforzaba su teoría de que los ninjas de la hoja eran unos tontos en cuanto a rastreo a menos claro que tuvieran alguna forma de detección como el Byakugan o los insectos lo que traía a la mente del rubio a sus dos chicas en potencia las cuales no había visto y se preguntaba como les estaría yendo.

En otro lugar del país del fuego un castigado Kiba yacía con los ojos perdidos en una ilusión de no mucha peligrosidad pero si mas que eficiente para mantenerlo aplacado, algo relacionado con un gato gigante que gustaba de comer perros… en el rio cercano la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos tomaba un reconfortante baño –sabes esa si que fue una sorpresa Shinoku- dijo Kurai mirando a la chica portadora de insectos sumergida en el agua mientras la Hyuuga tímida como siempre se escondía detrás de una toalla mientras que su maestra de ojos rojos la miraba con una sonrisa –Hinata no seas así estamos entre chicas- la Hyuuga hizo acopio de fuerza y dejo ir la toalla de inmediato su maestra y recientemente descubierta compañera de equipo se le quedaron viendo fijamente –Hinata…de casualidad no practicas algunas técnicas de mi clan, ese desarrollo es propio de mujeres Aburame pero no sabía que en las Hyuuga se mostraba también- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro mientras la ojiperla se ponía roja y se hundía en el agua bajo la mirada ateta de Kurenai quien solo veía a la chica roja y avergonzada mas tiempo y juraría que el agua comenzaba a hervir bajo ese color tan rojo que tenia en el rostro; de regreso con el equipo 7 estos estaban detenidos descasando mientras el rubio se alejaba argumentando algo sobre estirar las piernas, la figura estaba oculta en los matorrales mientras el rubio se aproximaba a paso seguro hasta estar a sus espaldas  
-¿porque nos sigues?- dijo el rubio tomándole por sorpresa mientras la figura se giraba usando un uniforme anbu y una mascara lisa y blanca con un solo símbolo en la frente "ne"  
-Danzou_sama me envió por ti- dijo el hombre enmascarado lanzándose contra el rubio quien le eludió con facilidad mientras este desenfundaba un ninjato listo para agredir al rubio

Salto un poco mas mientras los troncos y plantas eran cortados bajo la gran habilidad del hombre que se mantenía lanzando proyectiles y atacando con la espada mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad, -(no usa chakra para no alertar a los demás, nada mal)- pensó el rubio eludiendo otro ataque del hombre mientras se quedaba fijo un árbol –ríndete soy el mejor en esta clase de luchas y alguien de tu nivel no me ganara- dijo el enmascarado agresor mientras el rubio sujeto a la corteza de un árbol le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, no iba a usar chakra porque podría alertar a sus compañeros pero eso no quiera decir que no atacaría –sabes siempre me gusta tener un par de ases bajo la manga… kurohitsugi (ataúd negro)- el rubio alzo su mano con solo dos dedos extendidos mientras una misteriosa energía negra aparecía desprendiéndose como electricidad, el suelo bajo el ninja anbu crujió un momento mientras pilares delgados lo envolvían como en una caja que pronto se volvía por completo negra antes de que delgadas hojas aparecieran en la caja misteriosa y esta se disolviera mientras el mutilado anbu se desplomaba al suelo con heridas y cortes en todo el cuerpo, por su lado el rubio caminaba muy sonriente hasta el mirándole con una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa en sus labios –eso es un truquito que me enseño una sexy mujer no hay nada de chakra ahí por lo que nadie se dio cuenta, pero tu aun vives y sabes es una pena que no tenga tiempo para atenderte como mereces pero no te apures te dejare con un amigo, cuídalo bien Kamura- , y el rubio se alejo riendo mientras las plantas se mecían y dos grandes ojos verdosos se miraban entre las plantas igual que una gran boca llena de afilados dientes mientras se acercaba despacio al ninja anbu que nunca mas seria visto en las naciones elementales; el rubio regreso de muy buen humor con sus compañeros antes de continuar el viaje y claro cuando la noche cayo realizaron una escala antes de llegar a la aldea de la hoja donde el rubio se ofreció para realizar la primera guardia, la verdad la noche era muy calmada y silenciosa o lo era hasta ese momento, las aves nocturnas comenzaron a cantar con mas fuerza mientras el rubio miraba las flamas frente a el y sentía la presencia calmada y serena –buenas noches Tsukuyomi_sama que te trae por aquí- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y viéndola de frente, era alta de cuerpo curvilíneo no tan redondo como el de Yami pero aun así muy hermosa de largo cabello blanco y ojos plateados de piel clara casi como nieve pechos copa d mas pequeños que los de Yami cintura breve y caderas redondas sonrió mientras caminaba muy calmada, usaba un Kimono gris con grabados semejantes a las fases de la luna mientras se sentaba muy propia frente al rubio con una delgada sonrisa en su cara  
-**Yami_sama me envió dijo que ya es hora de que inicies Naruto_kun y que espera que no la decepciones**- dijo la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras recordando como su diosa de la oscuridad confiaba en el  
-no le fallare Tsukuyomi_sama- dijo el rubio mientras la hermosa diosa fruncía el seño ante las palabras del rubio ninja  
-**que te dije de que me llamaras así Naruto_kun acaso no hay cariño para la mujer que tomo tu virginidad**- dijo "ofendida" mientras el rubio sonreía y en su interior Imari contaba hasta un millón después de todo la virginidad de su compañero fue tomada por esa seductora diosa aquella noche cuando solo tenia 13 años  
-jejeje lo siento viejas costumbres difíciles de superar Tsukuyomi_chan como perdón permíteme tocarte una pieza- dijo el rubio mientras en una bola de humo aparecía su violín y la diosa sonreía

Las notas resonaron en la noche mientras la mujer de ojos plateados se perdía en las notas bellas y calmadas ( denle click para acompañar, ignoren los primeros 30 segundos watch?v=m5OlQ0JX51s ) sus ojos se cerraron mientras los compañeros del rubio se perdían aun mas en sus sueños y en el interior de Naruto Imari cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en la suave música del rubio mientras los animales del bosque callaban y en su recinto solitario y oscuro la misma Yami cerraba los ojos al escuchar la suave música -(**Tsukuyomi tenias que hacerlo tocar eh**)- pensó la diosa de la oscuridad cepillando su cabello mientras la música del rubio resonaba por su recinto el poder escucharlo era un regalo de la diosa de la luna quien siempre disfrutaba de esa bella melodía que poco a poco callaba dando paso al silencio nocturno, -**tan bello como siempre Naruto_kun, te dije que tenias talento para eso y vs que no me equivoque**- el rubio sonrió mientras dejaba el artefacto musical a un lado y tomaba la mano de la diosa besándole suavemente el dorso de la mano mientras ella sonreía con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas negando a las acciones del rubio –**Naruto_kun eres un niño malo no sabia que las mujeres tan mayores te gustaban jejejeje**- rio la bella deidad mientras el rubio sonreí y volvía a tomar el violín para seguir con aquella melodía otro poco –yo tocaría para ti toda la noche si lo desearas Tsukuyomi_chan- ella sonrió sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada y se ponía de pie alejándose lentamente del rubio ninja experto en el uso del viento –**me tengo que retirar las mareas no se van a manejar solas y ahí un pequeño puerto por ahí que ya necesita otra inundación nos vemos Naruto_kun**- el rubio continuo tocando otro rato hasta que llego la hora de cambiar de relevo con l sr personalidad, se acerco a el muy calmado para despertarlo suavemente, con una patada en los bajos, el Uchiiha se doblo de dolor mirando al rugo y fulminándole con la mirada mientras este sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado –es tu turno princesa, ah si antes de que se me olvide lo que le hiciste a Sakura_chan… esquívale a tres strikes asique estate al pendiente que de nuevo es mi turno al bat- y sonriendo se fue a su bolsa de dormir mientras el Uchiha palidecía y miraba al cielo en busca de una respuesta –(estoy loco o la luna acaba de sonreír)- pensó el confundido Uchiha mientras se disponía a realizar su guarida sin dejar de preguntarse que cosa malévola y cruel le deparaba el rubio.

La llegada a la aldea de la hoja fue muy tranquila, por no decir aburrida y claro el rubio acudió con su equipo al reporte de misión donde el viejo Sarutobi les felicitaba sin dejar de poner atención en el distraído Naruto que miraba por la ventana deseando no estar ahí en ese momento, el rubio salió finalmente de la tortura del reporte de misión y se dedico como siempre a vagar por la aldea de la hoja, la verdad no tenia un destino claro pero bueno como negar que la providencia estaba en su camino diciéndole lo que tenia que hacer, en la calle una mujer de cabellos rosados caminaba con las bolsas de sus compras y el rubio ni tardo corrió a ella saludándole y como siempre diciéndole hermosa en cuanto pudo, Sakuya se sonrojo mientras ideas no muy santas venían a su cabeza y el rubio le ayudaba con sus bolsas de compras, la verdad era muy útil tener a un hombre en casa que le ayudara con esas cosas, se sonrojo ante la idea de que el rubio fuese su hombre y por lógica ella su mujer, imágenes vividas de un ardiente encuentro nocturno en su recamara pasaron por su mente mientras trataba de acomodar las cosas en la alacena, el rubio discretamente se le acerco -quieres ayuda Sakuya_chan- dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en un par de latas antes de colocarlas en un estante oprimiéndose suavemente contra la sonrojada mujer que podía sentir la virilidad del rubio golpeando su trasero, de inmediato la humedad pobló sus pantaletas mientras el rubio se frotaba suavemente contra ella, puso las manos en el fregadero de la cocina separándose al fin del rubio que le miraba con "inocencia" mientras ella se sonrojaba –Naruto_kun yo… yo no debería- dijo la mujer de cabellos rosados ante de soltar lo que traía en sus manos y abrazar al rubio uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso que pronto se rompió cuando el sonido de llaves en la puerta la asusto, se separo del rubio mientras su hija ingresaba a la cocina con algo de confusión en la cara -bueno me retiro ya que ha llegado tu ayuda Sakuya_chan y el rubio le guiño un ojo a la ojiverde mientras caminaba a la salida –Naruto_kun ven a cenar esta noche- dijo apresurada la ojiverde mientras el rubio asentía y se retiraba del sitio dejando tras de si a las dos confundidas mujeres de cabellos rosados –kasan tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo la rosada menor mientras su madre le miraba con duda ella sentía muchas ganas de decirle a su hija lo que el rubio le provocaba y quizá era momento de hacerlo de una vez por todas.

El rubio salió a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea esperando con ansias la hora de la cena estaba seguro de algo de esa casa no iba a salir hasta el siguiente día, por las calles vislumbro a cierto Uchiha que caminaba molesto y frustrado tras no encontrar a su madre en casa y con una sonrisa perversa esbozo un plan en menos de 5 segundos, Sasuke sintió un golpe en la nuca y no supo mas de el en un buen rato, sus ojos s abrieron de golpe cuando sitio ese horrible dolor -AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- estaba maniatado y si de nuevo algo estaba en su parte trasera y esta vez le dolía aun ms que antes, frente a el sobre una alambrada el rubio lo miraba con una gran sonrisa –es curioso esta vez use una escoba mucho mas grade que antes y entro mas fácil será que has estado jugando tu solita "princesa" traviesa- dijo el burlón rubio mientras Sasuke trataba de levantarse y claro no podía al estar herido y maniatado lo que solo divertía mas al rubio que alzo dos frascos muy interesantes –en mi derecha salsa de carne- lo arrojo al Uchiha que pronto olía como una chuleta cruda y lista para ser cocinada- y esto pues…dice algo sobre feromonas de no se que supongo que te servirá- y se lo arrojo al confundido Uchiha que ahora mas que nunca miraba al rubio con odio mientras este saltaba a un tejado con una gran sonrisa –estas en uno de los corrales de los Inuzuka por lo que esos amigos de allá no están de buenas aunque lo que te arroje parece tenerlos "emocionados" si fuera tu mantendría la boca cerrada y no me sacaría esa escoba princesa jajajajaja- el rubio se carcajeo antes de alejarse cuando un enorme amnimal café se posaba ante Sasuke pelando los dientes y viéndolo como un trozo jugoso de carne lo que siguió después fue tan cruel y salvaje que el autor de este fic prefiere no escribirlo o dañara sus inocentes mentes. La noche cayo sobre la aldea de la hoja a gran velocidad y nuestro rubio conquistador estaba ahora mismo en la residencia Haruno sentado a la mesa justo en el sitio principal, se sentó ahí solo y ninguna de las chicas dijo nada aceptando que ese era el sitio que le correspondía al rubio fue una comida muy rica a decir verdad la pelirosa mayor era una genial cocinera y eso tenia alegre al rubio que con el estomago lleno estaba de nuevo sentado frente al televisor viendo alguna clase de película realmente no tenia mucho interés en ella, sus ojos iban y venien de una a otra de las pelirosadas bombardeándolas con imágenes cada vez mas graficas y estimulantes pronto el dulce aroma de su excitación inundaba la habitación y el rubio sonreía ante su eventual triunfo.

Pronto ambas mujeres lo miraron sonrojadas mientras el rubio tomaba la mano de cada una y tras besarlas suavemente las posaba en sus piernas, no las acercaba deseaba que ellas hicieran el primero movimiento, se miraron un a la otra por completo sonrojadas mientras Sakura sonreía tímidamente asintiendo a la mirada de su madre que solo se ponía aun mas roja que antes mientras sus manos se movían sobre el pantalón del rubio hasta acariciar su entrepierna pronto las manos de las mujeres de cabello rosa acariciaban el pene del rubio por sobre la tela sintiendo como poco a poco este se ponía duro y clamaba por libertad, las mujeres miraron al rubio sonriente y este solo las tomo de las mejillas, sus ojos se cerraron y los suaves labios se encontraron, eran tan suaves y pronto las lenguas jugaban una contra la otra mientras sus ojos cerrados les ayudaban a profundizar el dulce contacto –se ves tan hermosas cuando hacen eso- dijo el rubio mientras ellas abrían los ojos y se veían una a la otra uniendo sus labios de inmediato se separaron rojas y avergonzadas mientras el rubio se despojaba de los pantalones a una distancia no muy grande- niñas por aquí- dijo juguetón mientras las dos volteaban a verlo sentado en otro sofá ahora por completo desnudo y con una colosal erección entre sus piernas –anda Sakura_chan muéstrale a tu kasan lo mucho que te gusta mi pene- la rosada menos avanzo hipnotizada mientras Sakuya miraba la lengua de su hija recorriendo el pene del rubio afortunado que se dejaba consentir mientras las chica lamia su miembro con desesperación –(Sakura_chan esta lamiendo ese gran pene…yo … yo también quiero)- se acerco dudosa y apenada mientras el rubio le hacia una señal a Sakura que se movía a un lado sosteniendo el pene del rubio frente al rostro de su madre –chúpalo kasan es delicioso- dijo Sakura perdida en su excitación mientras Sakuya lamia el miembro del rubio que se arqueaba de gusto mientras la lengua de la segunda Haruno recorría su pene con avidez cubriéndolo y mezclando su saliva con la de su hija en una caricia lenta y deliciosa, el rubio tomo la cabeza de Sakura acercándola a su pene y pronto las dos lamian y besaban su miembro besándose entre ellas sin querer mientras e rubio miraba mas que complacido lo que estaban haciendo, retiro su pene pronto las dos pelirrosas se perdieron en un suave beso que poco a poco se volvía apasionado mientras las manos de Sakura comenzaban a abrir las ropas de Sakutya –kasan estoy ardiendo- dijo deseosa mientras ella la despojaba de su ropa pronto las dos mujeres estaban desnudas acariciándose la una a la otra, los delgados cuerpos de pechos pequeños estaban cubiertos de sudor mientras las manos de Sakuya amasaban los pequeños pechos de la rosada menor mientras esta lanzaba suaves gemidos al aire y el rubio sonreí al parecer en su excitación se habían entregado a ellas mismas, le divertís por lo que no dijo nada.

Pronto las piernas de Sakura estaban abiertas mientras la entrepierna de Sakuya se rozaba contra ella suavemente y los gemidos de ambas salían con fuerza –aaaahhh kasan, kasan- gemía la rosada menos mientras el rubio esbozaba una gran sonrisa y con un sello aparecía un clon sonriente, ambos se pusieron de pie y con gran facilidad alzaron alas mujeres Haruno del suelo sin separarlas ni un cm – los miembros duros y calientes se rozaban contra los traseros de las mujeres de cabello rosado que sonrojadas veían a los dos rubios a sus espaldas, -ustedes no saben como atender a su invitado- dijo sonriente mientras presionaba contra el trasero de Sakuya, pronto los gemidos de dolor se habían convertido en quejidos de gozo al sentir como el miembro del rubio se abría paso dentro de ella distendiendo su trasero –AAAAAHHHH NARUTO_KUN AAAHHH- gimio con fuerz al sentir la punta del pene del rubio en su interior, por su parte Sakura estaba nerviosa sintiendo el miembro del rubio contra su entrada posterior –no…no temas Sakura_chan se siente…maravillosos- dijo su madre con una sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras el clon empujaba y los gritos de dolor de la rosada menos no se hacían esperar, pronto las suaves embestidas arrojaban la entrepierna de Sakura contra la de Sakuya en u roce suave y delicado mientras su trasero cedía y el miembro del rubio ingresaba en ella –AAAAAAHHHH- gimio de dolor mientras el pene del rubio se deslizaba despacio en ella al mismo tiempo que en Sakuya –tienes un clu tan apretado sin duda lo has de haber usado muy poco Sakuya_chan- dijo el rubio a su espalda antes de comenzar a balancearla suavemente arrancándoles poderosos gemidos de placer mientras el otro rubio besaba en cuello de Sakura antes de moverse suavemente entrando aun as en ella, su espalda se arqueaba y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras el miembro ingresaba si piedad en su interior mientras sus gritos poco apoco dejaban ir el dolor dado paso a un insospechado placer que pronto envolvía a Sakura –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun empuja mas- decía suplicante mientras los gemidos de Sakuya resonaban y sus piernas entrelazadas dejaban a sus vaginas mojadas rozarse libremente una contra la otra al ritmo de los rubio que empujaban en ellas con fuerza y pasión mientras las pelirrosas gemían con fuerza –YA YA NO PUEDO NARUTO_KUN YA NO- decía la absorta Sakuya mientras Sakura se limitaba a dejar ir gemido tras gemido mientras el calor solo aumentaba dentro de ella, los rubios no aguantaron mucho y torrentes espesos de semen inundaron los traseros de las Haruno mientras estas lanzaban gemidos poderosos al viento y sus fluidos se mezclaban desplomándose sobre el suelo y la alfombra formando una pequeña mancha en la misma, la oscuridad las envolvió y pronto las mujeres parpadeaban estaban tiradas sobre la cama aun abrazadas mientras el rubio les miraba sonriendo y con su pene duro escurriendo semen caliente aun de la punta –niñas sean buenas putas y déjenlo limpio- dijo con cariño mientras las sonrojadas mujeres se acercaban a el y lamian su miembro con suavidad dejándolo poco a poco reluciente y brillante, -Sakuya_chan por favor sujeta a Sakura_chan- la rosada menos parpadeo un poco mientras las manos de su madre la sujetaban

Estaba sobre la cama tendida sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa mayor que sostenía su cuerpo amasando suavemente sus pechos pequeños mientras el rubio subía a la cama enfilándose al interior y ella lo miraba con cierto miedo –no temas Sakura_chan Naruto_kun va hacerte su mujer- dijo la sonriente mujer mientras el rubio besaba a la rosada menor y acomodaba su pene a la entrada de Sakura, empujo con fuerza dentro de ella adentradose hasta el fondo de su conducto interno –no eres virgen Sakura_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la rosada se apenaba y el le miraba con duda –S…Sasuke. Quería que el me amara- dijo temerosa mientras el rubio la besaba de nuevo con suavidad y Sakuya amasaba sus pechos suavemente –no te apures después de esta noche el será menos que un sueño difuso- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara, empezó entonces un cadencioso vaivén empujando su pene en la pelirrosa que gemía gustosa mientras el miembro del rubio entraba mas y mas en ella, sus ojos se cerraban de gusto al sentir el miembro del rubio adentrándose en su interior su paredes se distendían con fuerza mientras el miembro del rubio golpeaba con fuerza –(es…es mil veces mejor que con el)- pensaba la rosada menor mientras el rubio empujaba sin clemencia dentro de Sakura adentrándose hasta el fin de su sendero interno, -desde hoy solos eras mía Sakura_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la besaba suavemente y empujaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su vientre cedió y un gemido profundo y animal salió de ella al sentir el pene del rubio por completo dentro de ella sus movimientos iban y venían recorriendo todo el camino mientras sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza y el rubio golpeaba el fin de su vientre con dominio –dilo Sakura_chan aahhh es lo que quieres decir solo dilo- decía el con cada golpe recalcando sus palabras mientras Sakuya besaba el cuello de su hija que ahora mismo tenia la vista perdida mientras el placer la embriagaba –yo…yo solo …yo solo soy tu puna Naruto-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Sakuya la dejaba ir y el rubio la jalaba sobre el sus labios se unieron y pronto Naruto mamaba sus pezones rosados de esos pechos pequeños mientras su pene se hundía sin piedad en ella mientras su miembro se inflamaba y estallaba, -AAAAAHHHHHHH- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras el semen caliente y abundante de Naruto la inundaba hasta desbordarse, el rubio la dejo caer sobre la cama mientras su miembro salía de ella y miraba a Sakuya quien roja y deseosa abría las piernas –Naruto_kun tómame- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio recorría su cuerpo, la beso suavemente dando ligeras lamidas a sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de Sakura era un echo pro aun así una copa b era pequeña pero por alguna razón en ellas lucían tan sexys, su pene se acomodaba a la entrada de la rosada mayor mientras le daba un suave beso –olvidarse al padre de Sakura esta noche y seré el único hombre en tu vida Sakuya_chan- y el rubio la beso mientras se hundía despacio, la espalda de la rosada mayor se arqueo despacio mientras su vagina de tantos años de abstinencia recibía el miembro del rubio que empujaba despacio en ella, su paredes e distendieron con facilidad mientras el miembro del rubio se abría paso en ella con un lento avance –aaahhh Naruto_kun es tan grande- gimió feliz mientras el rubio se hundía aun mas en ella, su pene llego al fin del sendero y claro la miro a los ojos, golpeo con fuerza y entro a su vientre de un golpe mientras sus gemidos se volvía estridentes y sus manos arañaban las sabanas de la cama mientras Sakura con ojos entreabiertos y semen escurriendo de su vagina sonreía -(kasan vamos a ser tan felices ahora)- pensó ella con una gran sonrisa; el rubio embestía con fuerza a la pelirosada mayor que solo podía gemir ante los golpes del rubio era casi un animal enloquecido sobre ella y sus gemidos demostraban cuanto le gustaba eso -MAS MAS NARUTO_KUN MAS- pedía a gritos mientras el rubio arremetía contra ella en un ataque impasible y desesperado, sus manos alzaron a Sakuya y la levanto de la cama mientras sus labios besaban a los de la mujer y esta se entregaba a las caricias del rubio que no dejaba de empujar –dilo Sakuya_chan dilo para mi aahhhh- el rubio empujo con fuerza y ella gimió con los ojos casi en blanco mientras el rubio mordía sus pezones suavemente sin dejar de embestirla –soy tu puta Naruto_kun lo soy, soy tuya y solo tuya mi amor aaahhhh- el rubio sonrió complacido mientras su pene se clavaba hasta el fondo liberando un caudal intenso de semen dentro de ella que gemía con fuerza dejándose arrastrar por el orgasmo que la doblaba sobre la cama hasta que salió del pene del rubio y cayo sobre la sabanas gimiendo y sudando perdida en su delicioso orgasmo, el rubio vio a Sakura arrastrándose por la cama y comenzar a lamer la vagina de Sakuya sacando todo el semen que podía de ella mientras su madre le imitaba metiéndose debajo de la rosada menor, pronto sus gemidos sonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio les miraba con yna sonrisa –son una putas no es asi- dijo deseoso con su pene duro al frente mientras las dos mujeres Haruno dejaban su juego y se arrastraban a su pene – si lo somos Naruto_kun- dijo Sakura lamiendo su miembro suavemente –somos una putas, tus putas- dijo Sakuya chupando suavemente la punta mientras el rubio sonreía esta iba a ser una muy larga noche y valla que iban a pasarla muy bien.

* * *

Y aquí se acabo como vimos hay personas que saben que Naruto ha ido a Konoha quienes son ni idea, también parece que danzou ya esta tras el rubio que les pareció su pequeño truquito para no tener que usar chakra y claro finalmente la "princesa" pago por lo que le hizo a Sakura mientras que si Naruto ha conseguido dos nuevas adiciones a su "coleccion" sin duda que se lo pasa bien y nos enteramos de un lindo secretito relacionado con la diosa de la luna que otras cosas nos depara el futuro de este fic ni idea y eso que yo lo escribo  
_que capitulo (con sangre en su ropa)_  
_fantástico (con papel en su nariz) _  
_nah he visto mejores (con un charco rojo a sus pies)_  
bueno aquí lo tienen algo tarde pero al fin listo que tal les gusto yo espero que si

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Krai-sho  
pd: les gusto el momento de las haruno?


	14. C13: La busqueda

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic que espero les guste tanto como los capítulos anteriores, en este veremos u poco de la interacción del rubio con cierta deidad oscura , quizá Sasuke ande causando líos pero no estoy seguro y no quiero decir mas porque arruino el capitulo mejor paso de una ves a los reviews  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: tu lo has dicho tiene demasiada suerte y quien seguira ni idea y eso que yo soy quien escribe esto  
**Tenshi no Genei**: que bueno que te gustara y espero que este tambien te agrade  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: habra mas sufrimiento lo garantizo solo es cosa de ser paciente jejeje  
**xona potter namikaze**: espero que mis historias te siguan gustando y gracias por el comentario  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si es cierto ni las deidades se le van y quien mas va a caer solo el timpo lo dira pero en el proceco veremos correr mucha sangre creeme  
**Loquin**: si es verdad no lo olvidara nunca jajaja, en cuanto a lo de la dieta creo que sera de las favoritas dle rubio jajajaja  
**Kaks96**:si naruto al bat es genial aunque lo de sakura y sakuya tambien se llevo sus buenos puntos jejeje  
bueno como ya respondi esto los dejo con el siguiente capitulo para que deje de matarlos la espectativa de que viene en el  
_si díganle que quieren ver sangre (levanta una pancarta "digan si a la sangre")_  
_o que desean ver mas muertes ( su pancarta dice "digan yo si quieren ver muertes sin piedad")_  
_o mejor aun que el rubio someta ms lindas chicas (sostiene su pancarta que dice " que tome a todas las chicas de la hoja" )_  
creo que cada una deja en claro que es lo que mas le gusta no les parece

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí hay una rodajita de lemon eh**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: La búsqueda**

El rubio abría los ojos con calma aun estaba en la residencia de las mujeres Haruno que descansaban plácidamente junto a el estaban cubiertos por una delgada sabana de alguna tela suave y sedosa mientras las entrepiernas de las mujeres de cabello rosa estaba manchadas con restos de su semen caliente que aun se albergaba en el interior de las dos mujeres ahora de su propiedad las imágenes de ala noche anterior desfilaban por su mente mientras el se dedicaba a disfrutar del suave roce de esos cuerpos desnudos contra el, entonces la habitación se oscureció a paso lento mientras los colores de los muebles y las cortinas morían tornando todo en curioso tono gris mientras la figura mas que conocida por el rubio se formaba de sombras alzándose desde el suelo y mirando al rubio cubierto por aquella sabana y acompañado de las dos mujeres ante ella con una considerable erección entre sus piernas oculta por la tela suave y sedosa  
-**si que te da gusto verme eh Naruto_kun**- dijo juguetona y deseosa mientras el rubio sonreía la verdad la idea de un encuentro matinal con las Haruno fue lo que inicio el despertar de su camarada de armas  
-siempre me alegra verte Yami_hime_sama- respondió el rubio inmóvil mientras la diosa se sentaba en el borde de la cama mirando con una sonrisa perversa a las mujeres de cabellos rosados  
-**Naruto_kun si que eres insaciable mírate nada mas ahora tienes dos nuevas mujeres…son buenas en la cama**- pregunto con una sonrisa larga en su cara mientras el rubio le miraba sereno  
-tienen talento eso no se duda creo que es como dijiste Yami_hime_sama Konoha en la antigüedad era poco mas que un inmenso burdel y creo que muchas de sus mujeres aun ansían ser una lindas putas- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa confiada con un toque pervertido en ellas mientras Yami se reclinaba sobre la cama que rechinaba suavemente  
-**tienes razón todas estas mujeres son iguales… que trasero tan suave tiene de seguro la otra también es así tienes buen gusto Naruto_kun de seguro que sus traseros van a divertirte mucho**- dijo ella amasando suavemente el trasero de Sakuya quien permanecía ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor  
-si son muy apretadas y cálidas, aunque las mejores putitas que he tenido soy Imari_chan y Tsukoyumi_chan- dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en las mujeres sobrenaturales que ya conocía haciendo sonreír orgullosa a su youko interna  
-**Naruto_kun le dijiste puta a una diosa… que pervertido eres rebajar a Tsukuyomi a eso…cuando me tienes a mi**- declaro Yami mientras sus dedos suaves y largos delineaban el miembro del rubio por sobre la sabana mientras el rubio se estremecía.

Los dedos de Yami se movían suavemente sobre la tela delgada mientras el miembro del rubio se inflamaba aun mas mientras ella sonreía victoriosa –**apuesto a que lo tienes muy duro no Naruto_kun**- dijo ella mientras el rubio lanzaba un suave gemido al viento sin moverse demasiado para no alertar a las inertes pelirrosas, la sabana fue retirada despacio mientras su miembro duro quedaba expuesto a la mirada de la bella y perversa diosa que suavemente palpaba el pene con sus dedos sintiendo la textura del mismo con calma y serenidad –**muy duro en verdad ahora Naruto_kun…quieres saber lo que una verdadera diosa pude hacer por ti**- pregunto acercándose suavemente al pene del rubio dominado mientras soplaba suavemente sobre el duro miembro del rubio que solo se dedicaba a mirarla con calma –**jejeje te ves tan lindo Naruto_kun si no fuera por esas mujeres que te apresan los brazos estoy segura de que estarías tratando de colar esta preciosidad en mi boca**- dijo ella mientras sus labios se abrían y su lengua húmeda salía de ellos acercándose al miembro del rubio –aaahhh hime_sama- gimió el rubio al sentir el delicado roce de la experimentada lengua sobre su miembro mientras lo recorría desde la base en una lenta y agónica lamida hasta la punta del mismo –**nada mal Naruto_kun sin duda es el pene mas delicioso que he probado**- dijo la perversa deidad femenina mientras sus labios rodeaban la cabeza del miembro del rubio y chupaba con suavidad, pronto Naruto estaba por completo a merced de la diosa de la oscuridad que chupaba con fuerza su miembro mientras el dejaba salir los gemidos de gusto de sus labios sin reparo alguno, como pudo el rubio se soltó de sus pelirrosas acompañantes y pronto sus manos acariciaban la negra cabellera de su diosa, -eres tan perfecta hime_sama …no pares- la diosa sonrió mientras el rubio empujaba su cabeza contra su pene en una profunda labor bucal que pronto lo tenia gimiendo con fuerza mientras su miembro se inflamaba entre los labios de la diosa –(**déjalo salir Naruto_kun déjame deleitarme con tu semen** )- y el rubio ajeno a sus pensamientos no pudo mas, su miembro estallo en un caudal de caliente y espeso semen que inundaba la boca de la diosa que lo bebía alegre y contenta mientras el rubio gemía su nombre con pasión mientras su miembro aun erecto abandonaba la boca de la bella diosa –**delicioso sin duda posees el semen mas exquisito en todo el mundo Naruto_kun es un manjar digno de una diosa**- dijo ella mientras el rubio sonreía y su pene se alzaba listo para seguir aun mas mientras ella sonreía  
-**por mucho que me encantaría pasar el resto del día chupando tu miembro y bebiendo tu delicioso semen Naruto_kun debo decir que no vine a eso lamentablemente**- el rubio sonrió algo desilusionado mientras tomaba asiento en la cama junto a la diosa de hecho a ninguno le importaba que el rubio estuviese desnudo menos cuando Yami se recargo en el acariciando suavemente su miembro.  
-mmm que…que puedo hacer por ti Hime_sama- pregunto el rubio entre gemidos mientras ella acariciaba ahora sus testículos con suavidad  
-**lo que quiero Naruto_kun es que inicies con la búsqueda que te encomendé la primera llave esta muy cerca y debes ir por ella cuanto antes** – dijo la diosa de cabellos negros mientras el rubio asentía acatando sus ordenes  
-será un placer empezar de inmediato Yami_hime_sama- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y el rubio volvía a su posición mientras la sabana era movida por sombras oscuras que la dejaban sobre los cuerpos desnudos y la diosa se despedía encomendando la misión al rubio.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y el rubio calmado despertó a sus chicas de cabellos rosas levantándose de inmediato y despidiéndose de ambas con un suave beso mientras comenzaba a vestirse, la curiosidad lo hizo voltear y ver como Sakuya y su hija Sakura se abrazaban la una a la otra con una suave sonrisa en sus caras –lo dicho son una lindas putas esas dos- dijo l sonriente rubio mientras salía de la residencia Haruno a paso lento y firme; por su parte de regreso en su recinto la diosa de la oscuridad aun se relamía los labios degustando los restos de los fluidos del rubio ninja –**tan espeso y abundante …oh Naruto_kun cuando sea el momento vas a llenar a mis pequeñas bijus de hijos y quizá a una diosa que conozco bien también le des hijos muchos bellos y poderosos hijos jejeje**- su sonreía maligna adorno su cara mientras caminaba por sus oscuros pasillos tenia que charlar con cierta diosa de la luna sobre algo relacionado con inundar un puerto en el país del agua…de nuevo; volviendo a la aldea de la hoja nuestro ninja rubio caminaba por las calles de la aldea buscando alguna señal de dicho sitio donde se suponía estaba la mencionada llave cosa en la que Imari no podía ayudarle ya que ella no estuvo cuando el sitio fue formado, -se que estas ahí que se le ofrece Kakashi_sense- dijo el rubio volteando a un tejado donde el mencionado ninja copia apareció como siempre con su amado libro en manos mientras miraba al rubio con curiosidad informándole que el consejo de la aldea deseaba verlo aunque claro no se quedo con la duda de cómo supo que estaba ahí –simple…hueles mucho a semen seco.. Enserio necesitas conseguirte una novia o por lo menos lavarte las manos después de masturbarte sensei- el rubio avanzo con calma mientras el ninja copia tenia una gota en su nuca y miraba su siempre fiel mano derecha –quizá debería tomar ese consejo- pensó el ninja copia no queriendo acercar su mano a su rostro no fuera que el rubio tuviera razón. El rubio llego con calma a la torre y tras darle un saludo seco a la siempre molesta secretaria del kage que solo se ponía así porque el estaba ahí lo dejo entrar a la sala del consejo, donde de nuevo recibía miradas irritadas de todo mundo mientras el rubio les devolvía una sonrisa alarga y delgada que de inmediato asustaba a mas de uno de los civiles  
-Naruto se te llama aquí para que enfrentes las acusaciones que se te imputan- dijo uno de los viejos concejales un tal Homura si el rubio recordaba bien  
-¿Qué acusaciones? Si se trata de lo de no dejar dormir a mis vecinos no es mi culpa que los muros sean tan delgados n que Haku_chan sea tan sexy que no me puedo resistir a hacerle el amor sin parar- dijo desinteresadamente el rubio mientras mas de uno de los presentes hacia esfuerzo para no desmayarse mientras Mikoto reprimía una sonrisa, Tsume se imaginaba cosas muy interesantes y Kushina mostraba su enfado con esa chica de cabellos negros  
-no no es por eso muchacho…se te acusa de homicidio de un civil la noche antes de partir de misión- dijo el hombre sonrojado arrojando a la mesa las fotografías del cadáver en aquel callejón oscuro  
-si lo mate, era una patética excusa de hombre que trataba de abusar de una bella dama algo bebida si me lo preguntan fui blando mejor lo hubiera descuartizado- dijo sencillo y calmado mientras todo mundo vociferaba algo relacionado a una confesión y que merecía la pena de muerte  
-Naruto te das cuenta de que admitiste matar a un hombre – dijo el kage de edad avanzada mientras el rubio le miraba con aburrimiento y suspiraba como le fastidiaban con eso del homicidio  
-entonces que habrían hecho ustedes honorables ninjas si ese tipo hubiera estado molestando a sus hijas o esposas lo habrían dejado violarla en paz o lo habrían destrozado como yo- declaro el rubio sin que ninguno de los ninjas presentes dijera algo después de todo ellos sin duda habrían actuado igual o mas brutalmente que el rubio frente a ellos  
-eso no importa según el reporte solos e trataba de es amante del dango y las serpientes…no era nada que una puta como ella no acostumbrara- dijo uno de los consejeros civiles mientras el rubio le fulminaba con la vista.

El ambiente se torno frio y aterrador cuando el instinto asesino del rubio se dejo sentir, todo precio moverse en cámara lenta cuando el aura negra del rubio se materializo y una de sus cadenas voló contra el concejal enroscándose en su cuello con fuerza, la saliva escapo de su boca mientras trataba inútilmente de respirar al ser alzado por las negra cadena del rubio que le miraba con ira en sus ojos –nunca le faltes el respeto a Anko_chan frente a mi me escuchaste- y sin piedad alguna lo azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza rompiéndole la nariz, nadie dijo nada ante semejante acto en especial las mujeres que si bien no les caía del todo bien la forma de ser o de vestir de Anko que ese hombre le insultara no las hacia felices y por ello ahora mismo debía pagar por su osadía y valla que el rubio lo castigo, el tipo sangrante y con el cuello rojo se levantaba aterrado mirado al rubio que le devolvía unos ojos fríos y malevolentes, todo mundo tomo nota de no volver a insultar a Anko aunque mas de uno se preguntaba si quizá en Anko radicaba la llave para controlar y manipular al rubio no lo sabían y tendrían que mantener un ojo en ese asunto por si servía de ventaja en un futuro si tan solo supieran con quien se estaban metiendo -bueno con eso resuelto pasaremos la acusación de robo- dijo Homura mientras el rubio arqueaba una ceja y la puerta se abría dejando entra a un vendado, cojeante, mordido y perturbado Sasuke Uchiha que caminaba de manera chistosa mas gracioso fu que al ver al perro de Tsume perdió el color del rostro y avanzo despacio asegurándose de no acercársele al animal que solo roncaba mientras el rubio miraba con una sonrisa al mencionado Uchiha que solo le devolvía una miraba mas que molesta aunque claro sin dejar de vigilar al perro.  
-tu me acusas de robo "princesa" eso es una vil mentira será tanto como si yo dijera que te dejaste violar por una jauría de perros en celo- dijo burlón el ojiazul mientras Sasuke perdía el color del rostro y mas de un concejal se reía ante tan ridícula acusación  
-no estamos aquí para escuchar tus tonterías Naruto… Uchiha_Sama te acusa de robo- declaro de nuevo el viejo hombre, a estas alturas el rubio se preguntaba porque el presidia esta junta y no el hokage  
-así es…esa arma es mía por derecho dobe y exigió que me la des- declaro el pelinegro señalando al bastón del rubio que solo le miraba con seriedad e incredulidad  
-si que eres un estúpido, siempre he tenido esta arma conmigo como dices que es tuya por derecho que alguien te metió un palo de escoba en el trasero hasta aplastar tu cerebro- de nuevo Sasuke se puso algo pálido antes de lanzarle una mirada molesta al rubio ninja  
-esa arma según el reporte de la misión posee grandes capacidades por lo tato un artefacto semejante debe pertenecer a Uchiha_sama- declaro el viejo hombre mientras el rubio miraba al sonriente Sasuke y yodos los consejeros en especial los civiles clamaban al "demonio" por que le otorgara semejante poder a su adorado Sasuke.

Kushina quiso protestar al igual que Mikoto y un molesto Shibi por semejante favoritismo descarado a favor de Sasuke cuando el rubio sonriendo hablo –si la "princesa" lo quiere que lo tome- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo peligrosa en su cara mientras clavaba su arma al suelo y daba un paso alejándose de ella, por su parte el pelinegro sonreía con arrogancia mientras se acercaba al bastón del rubio que solo le miraba sereno –(ahora si conocerás tu lugar dobe)- Sasuke pensaba que al tomar el arma su poder se incrementaría mágicamente superando al rubio estaba tan equivocado, tomo el arma desclavándola del suelo con esa sonrisa en su cara que poco a poco se disolvió mientras lo sentía –aaaarrrgg- se quejo el Uchiha doblándose sobre sus rodillas ante el desgarrador dolor que lo invadía, los consejeros se levantaron de inmediato mientras el rubio tranquilamente mentía la mano a un bolsillo sacando un pequeño paquete de galletas -Uchiha_sama!- dijo uno de los hombres del consejo civil tratando de levantar a Sasuke del suelo siendo rechazado por una fuerza invisible, la cara de todos perdía el color mientras el brazo de Sasuke perdía color y masa muscular como si envejeciera décadas en cosa de segundos mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio que mordía golosamente una galleta ajeno a los gritos de dolor del Uchiha que ahora comenzaba a ver como su otro brazo emulaba al que sostenía el arma del rubio –Naruto!- dijo el asustado Sarutobi mientras el rubio masticaba tranquilamente su galleta antes de tragar y responder con mucha calma –que el dijo que lo quería y se lo di, no es mi culpa que mi bastón halla sido hecho solo para mi y que tenga un sellado especial que drena la vida de quien lo toca a mi que me dicen- dijo desinteresado mientras el cabello de Sasuke comenzaba a perder el color y el rubio se paraba molesto por las miradas de todo mundo –ya no lloren lo ayude caray no aguantan nada una semi momificación y ya están lloriqueando- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su arma y se la arrebataba a Sasuke quien se desplomo como una piedra al suelo mientras el color de su maltrecho cuerpo regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad  
-es un monstruo trato de matar a Uchiha_sama hay que ejecutarlo- dijo aquel hombre del cuello enrojecido mientras el rubio le miraba molesto preguntándose porque mejor no lo dejaban asesinar tan molesto hombre  
-lo que le paso a Sasuke fue su culpa no puedes tratar de hacer que Naruto pague por sus errores- dijo el hokage mientras el concejal miraba molesto al sonríete rubio que colocaba su arma en su espalda  
-ya no se apuren estará bien aunque yo no le encomendaría que hiciera nada en una semana podría morirse…pensándolo bien ahora mas que nunca debe hacer misiones y demostrar que es un gran ninja- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara mientras todo mundo le miraba como si estuviese loco, al final el Uchiha fue arrastrado a la enfermería mas cercana mientras un molesto Naruto abandonaba la sala del consejo no sin antes voltear a verlos y hablar una ultima vez – si quieren llamarme de nuevo para tratar cosas tan estúpidas como estas , investiguen antes y no hagan perder el tiempo…hay muchas chicas lindas en esta aldea que aun no conozco y prefiero verlas a ellas que a un montón de gente con delirios de grandeza y un par de llorones ancianos a los que ya reclama la tumba, nos vemos ojisan tu si me caes bien- y salió de ahí dejando a todo mundo irritado y a los ancianos llorones mas que molestos.

El rubio de nuevo deambulaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja en busca del mencionado sitio sin saber realmente a donde era que se dirigía la verdad estaba mas que perdido en este momento aunque no le gustara reconocerlo pese a la insistencia de Imari de que llamara a la diosa y le pidiera indicaciones, como fue que el rubio acabo caminando por las zonas de entrenamiento no tenia mucha idea pero era extraño su mano izquierda le hormigueaba y mucho mientras vagaba en aquella dirección –**lo tengo, Naruto_kun ella te dio un rastreador-** dijo la youko cuando comprendió la sensación en el rubio que solo se limitaba a mirar su mano con cala meditando en las palabras de la zorra en su interior mientras una sonrisa poco a poco aparecía en su rostro mientras el hormigueo en su mano le guiaba en su camino, avanzo sin dudar ni temer con calma por las zonas de entrenamiento hasta que una cerca se interpuso en su camino, no le dio mucha importancia y la salto adentrándose en un espeso y espeluznante bosque de grueso follaje y animales salvajes sedientos de sangre -pero que sitio tan encantador- murmuro el rubio al ver algo que parecía un ciempiés gigante arrastrándose por el piso con un ave aparentemente un águila muerta entre sus fauces mientras se perdía en el bosque y el rubio avanzaba a paso calmado sin prestar mucha atención al letrero que quedaba atrás a sus espaldas "zona extremadamente peligrosa prohibido el paso", el rubio se dejo guiar por el hormigueo en su mano que se acrecentaba mientras un curioso calor se propagaba por su palma hasta que después de caminar por casi 2 horas y cuando estaba lo mas internado y perdido que pudiera estar que lo hallo, frete a el una vieja y antigua cueva cubierta de enredaderas se mostraba ante el mientras el calor de su mano se difuminaba al señalarla y cuando la alejaba volvía a presentarse –no necesito se un genio tengo que entrar ahí- y el rubio avanzo a paso lento y decidido adentrándose en la oscura cueva la verdad la oscuridad no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo porque sabia bien a quien representaba, camino un buen trecho hasta llegar al final de la misma mientras tocaba el fin del corredor de roca, gracias a la influencia de Imari sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad con una facilidad asombrosa casi como los ojos de un felino al sumirse en la noche –bien ahora a donde diablos voy- dijo el rubio en la oscuridad mientras el crujir de la roca resonaba y el suelo se abría dejando al rubio caer por un largo túnel –tenia que hablaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr- y se perdió en el vacio.

El rubio vio mientras caía como si un brillo se intensificara al final de su caída, pronto el túnel por el que se desplomaba se abría más y mas dando pasó a la inmensidad mientras una burbuja de aire se formaba en los pies del rubio y este la usaba como colchón para amortiguar su caída y aterrizar a salvo en el suelo –bien eso fue algo inespe…ra..diablos- frente al rubio se alzaba una bóveda de roca colosal casi tan grande como Konoha mismo, a lo largo senderos de piedra se suspendían en el aire sobre una enorme fosa llena de lava hirviente mientras al centro de las veredas rocosas se alzaba una especie de atril sobre el que pendía una barra de cristal de color rojo fuego que casi parecía flotar en el aire –esa es la dichosa llave solo es un tubo- dijo el decepcionado rubio al ver el pequeño cilindro flotante que parecía bañado por una enigmática luz –**y que esperabas una llave de oro con incrustaciones de rubí Naruto_kun lo sencillo siempre es mejor**- dijo Imari en su cabeza mientras el rubio suspiraba y daba un paso a la vez comprobando la estabilidad del sendero –¡yuaaaaaa!- el rubio parpadeo ante el inusual grito mientras miraba a lo lejos como algo se desprendía del techo de roca y caía a gran velocidad, sus enormes alas cubrían un buen tramo del cielo cuando sobrevoló al rubio que se agachaba para cubrirse -¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto el rubio mientras la figura aterrizaba delante de el; era la cosa mas rara que hubiera visto en su vid era enorme mas que un caballo y lo curioso era sus colosales alas esas garras de arpía en sus patas frontales y esa cabeza de águila al final de su cuello -¡**UN GRIFFO**!- grito Imari en la cabeza del rubio mientras este se movía a un costado esquivando el picotazo poderoso del animal que destrozaba el suelo mientras el rubio rodaba por el mismo –oh que maleducado…acaso no te han dado tu galleta de hoy- el rubio trazo sellos a gran velocidad lanzando una poderosa bala de aire contra el animal que tras el poderoso impacto permanecía en el mismo lugar mirando al rubio con cierta arrogancia, elevo sus patas frontales del suelo mientras sus colosales alas se abrían y batían con fuerza desatando una poderosa onda de viento que arranco al rubio del suelo y lo arrojo contra uno de los muros cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con la espalda adolorida –diablos porque no le hizo daño mi ataque- dijo el molesto rubio mientras comenzaba a eludir con toda su agilidad los incesantes intentos de la criatura por partirlo con el pico –**Naruto_kun el viento no servirá un Griffo es una de las criaturas mas fuertes que existen y por vivir en cumbres inalcanzables para hombres conocen el aire a la perfección no podrás ganarle con eso**- dijo la preocupada zorra mientras el rubio miraba al animal imponente al frente y meditaba sus opciones –(veamos el futon esta descartado, aquí no hay nada de agua por lo que ni de chiste podre usar suiton, mis cadenas…no creo que se quede quieto y se deje despedazar así como así)- el rubio salto de nuevo lejos del alcance del ave…caballo… ah lo que fura que era lo estaba tratando de destrozar mientras comenzaba a volar de nueva cuenta ajeándose de el a gran altitud antes de gritar mientras descendía en picada contra el rubio.

Naruto rodo por el suelo hasta casi caer a una de las fosas mientras el ave rara volaba de regreso contra el molesto e irritado rubio –muy bien tu lo pediste pajarito- dijo el rubio mientras miraba al animal descender sobre el y levantaba su mano izquierda al frente recta y con sus dedos juntos señalando al techo mientras reunía su poder, el griffo estaba a menos de 3 metros cuando el rubio dejo ir su ataque –Shakkaho (disparo de fuego rojo)- en su palma una esfera rojiza se formo a gran velocidad mientras alcanzaba una dimensiones considerables antes de detonar, se separo de la mano del rubio y estallo en un pequeño pilar de poder que golpeo al animal de frente enviándolo a volar hacia atrás mientras rodaba por el suelo herido y confundido –me estuviste molestando mucho pajarito y vas a pagarlo… Haien (llamas desertoras)- el rubio meció su mano derecha al frente mientras una pequeña esfera aplastada de color morado volaba de ella contra el animal en el suelo que penas se levantaba, golpeo con fuerza el grifo antes de estallas en una bola de fuego mientras el animal gritaba de dolor bajo las calientes flamas y el rubio sonreía –sale orden de pollo extra, extra, extra grande bien asado- dijo burlón mientras caminaba alejándose de la masa de fuego de la cual emergió la humeante figura del griffo salía de entre las flamas con su piel quemada revelando una cubierta de roca debajo de su piel mientras mas de esta se desprendía revelando su verdadero ser –eres una estatua- dijo el sorprendido rubio mientras el animal se lanzaba contra el con claras intenciones asesinas y Naruto saltaba cuera de su alcance solo para ser golpeado por una de sus alas y salir volando, fue gracias a un Kunai que alcanzo a sujetarse del suelo y no caerse en la fosa de lava que burbujeaba incandescente, el griffo o mas bien la estatua del animal estaba firme ante el rubio que se alzaba del suelo mirándole con un rostro duro y serio mientras un aura de poder azul oscura y pesada se mostraba en el –ya me hartaste no quería jugar enserio pero creo que no me dejas muchas opciones pajarito petrificado- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba como pocas veces en la vida que su poder despertara de su letargo inundando su cuerpo, pocos lo sabían pero el rubio siempre usaba un sello de supresión en su cuerpo aparentemente la sangre Uzumaki le gustara o no que corría por sus venas combinada con el poder de Imari daba como resultado un chakra demasiado poderoso e inestable que le resultaba difícil controlar dada su edad y condición física por ello el enloquecido entrenamiento al que fue expuesto desde pequeño, la verdad el rubio fácilmente debería de tener casi 5 veces mas chakra que el hokage aunque no lo usara todo al mismo tiempo, su mano se alzo al frente mientras el griffo se alistaba para lo que fuera a venir -Sho (impacto)- y la fuerza invisible golpeo al animal de piedra empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared de roca mientras chillaba de dolor ya que el rubio simplemente no se detenía, es mas en su cara a aparecía una cruel sonrisa mientras empujaba mas y mas fuerte hasta que animal poco a poco de detenía y se llenaba de grietas antes de chillar dolorosamente al destrozarse bajo la inclemente presión del rubio que bajaba su mano mientras su poder se resguardaba para dormía de nuevo en su interior –**eso fue tan bello Naruto_kun debes probar hacerle eso algún enemigo seguro el salpicar de sangre será bellísimo**- dijo la emocionada youko mientras el rubio suspiraba relajado y caminaba hacia el pequeño tubo flotante, las veredas de piedra se suspendían e el aire por alguna fuerza invisible mientras el rubio llegaba al pequeño atril sobre el que flotaba el cristal tras un buen trecho de estar caminando , llave o lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa, con cierta desconfianza el rubio lo tomo suavemente y con calma le miro en sus manos la verdad parecía mas alguna piedra o cristal natural que una llave pero bueno por algo Yami le había encomendado buscarles.

Toda la caverna se estremeció mientras el rubio miraba como el camino se caía al vacio y la fosa de lava comenzaba a aumentar y a llenarse a toda velocidad –bien eso es un problema- dijo con cierta ironía mientras la roca al frente se rompía revelando un sendero largo e inclinado el rubio evaluó la situación, la lava subía a gran velocidad, el tubo por el que entro estaba demasiado lejos y al frente solo le esperaba una largo trecho que correr –mas vale aquí corrió que aquí se cocino- y a toda velocidad el rubio corrió como loco mientras el camino se despedazaba y el corría como alma que se lleva el shinigami hasta la abertura en la roca, se detuvo frente a ella era un largo camino inclinado y ralamente no sabia si debía entrar o no, a su espalda la lava ya se desbordaba y comenzó a inundar todo a mas velocidad mientras el calor se volvía agónico –al diablo- y comenzó a correr por el sendero recién mostrado mientras dejaba atrás la bóveda que se inundaba poco a poco con lava que para colmo de males comenzaba a llenar su vía de escape mientras apretaba el paso en el estrecho conducto que lo guiaba mas y ms arriba, a la distancia un poco de luz se alcanzaba a vislumbrar mientras apretaba el paso y a penas lograba salir del camino antes de que la lava saliera como agua de una hoya a presión antes de detenerse y dejar al sudoroso rubio a salvo mientras miraba el sitio donde se hallaba ahora, había platas y arboles y detrás de el una montaña, a un lado del agujero por el que salió había una pequeña vereda oculta entre los matorrales que al seguir le guio hasta una s curiosas escaleras con un alentador letrero –mirador del monumento hokage- leyó el rubio mientras miraba bien a su alrededor había regresado a la superficie detrás de la montaña, suspiro mientras comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa necesitaba una ducha fría para olvidar su experiencia de casi acabar como sopa; en su recinto Yami estba sentada en su tradicional trono mientras frente a ella un pequeño grabado parecía brillar mientras la gema primera pasaba de un negro muerto a un rojo brillante que le hacia sonreír –**ya tienes la primera Naruto_kun sabia que tu eras el correcto ahora solo te faltan otras 4 y domar a unas lindas bijus aunque creo que pronto tendrás tu oportunidad con otra mas jejejeje**- y Yami rio en la oscuridad; lejos de ella en un templo hermoso de muros blancos y en una silla elegante de algun material fino una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba un grabado semejante al de Yami con una mirada preocupada en su cara –**parece que tendré que conocer a tu elegido mas pronto de lo que esperaba Yami**- dijo la hermosa mujer ataviada en un kimono blanco de vivos dorados y hermosos mientras pensaba en como abordar a cierto jinchuriki rubio de la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

Y se acabo, como vimos en este capitulo parece que la única mujer que puede imponerse al rubio es yami aunque dudo que a el le moleste el como lo trata no creen, también vimos a la "princesa" exigir algo y recibir su castigo mientras que el afortunado rubio anduvo explorando y consiguiendo su primera llave aunque no lo parecen y tubo que vencer a una estatua viviente que le dio mas problemas de los que esperaba, vimos al rubio usar algo inesperado y nos enteramos de que tiene cierto sello en el, me pregunto como será si se lo quita y otra deidad se ha unido a la ecuación…¿Quién será?  
_ni idea de quien es esa mujer (mira al autor con duda)_  
_pero tenemos una duda mas importante en ente (el autor les presta atención)_  
_ira ella a caer en las redes de Naruto (las tres sonríen pervertidamente)_  
creo que ustedes solo piensan en eso ni sabemos quien es ella, bueno los veo luego y que pasen buen fin de semana

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: les gusto el momento con Yami


	15. C14: Potencial

Y aquí llego de nuevo con otro sensacional capitulo del este fic que por lo que veo parece gustarles mucho sobretodo por la clase de capítulos como el de hoy que creo yo les va a gustar mucho pero porque hablar tanto mejor paso a los reviews  
**Guest**: si lo mato con quien nos divertimos  
**Gajeel Redfox rossover Fan**:creeme mas adelante lo maldeciras mucho mas  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**: lo de yami venra eventualmente no todo es de golpe verdd, en cuanto a la mujer del final no no es kami es alguien mas  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:que bueno que te gusto lo desasuke y la diosa valla insisto que deduces muy bien  
**Loquin**: si Yami sabe como domesticarlo y si sasuke se lo merecia todo  
**Kaks96**:si la princesa merecia sufrir y lo de yami y naruto si fue breve pero que marca el inicio de la relacion entre esos dos no crees, en cuanto a lo de la diosa bravo lo has adivinado  
**Silber D. Wolf**: que bueno que te gusto  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: si eso era konoha en la antiguedad y al parecer algunas de sus mujeres aun conserban esa costumbre en cuanto a Kushina elee el cap y mira que pasa jeje  
bueno ya respondi a esto hora de lo que sigue  
_si otro capitulo de mis favoritos (se sienta junto a la pantalla)_  
_ya hacía falta ( se sienta junto a la otra)_  
_no se olviden de esto (cargando los pañuelos)_  
creo que ya se dan una idea de lo que sigue verdad

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia : aquí viene un lemon**

**Capitulo 14: Potencial **

Se sentía genial tras su pequeña odisea en el subsuelo que culmino con su victoria sobre esa inusual criatura que resguardaba el sitio supuestamente sagrado, el agua estaba aun secándose en su cabello mientras caminaba de muy bue humor por las calles de la aldea tras su rápido chapuzón en la casa la verdad ahora mismo estaba de muy buen humor mientras caminaba por ahí sin rumbo real admirando la aldea de la hoja la verdad era un sitio bonito si no cuentas las horribles casas, los malagradecidos e ignorantes aldeanos o los tontos ninjas confiados, por lo demás era un my bonito lugar, el rubio caminaba como siempre enfilándose a la zonas externas de la aldea donde proliferaban la clase de negocios que el tanto tiempo disfruto antes de conseguir su primera compañera oficial que ahora mismo sonreía en su interior mientras el rubio caminaba por ahí  
-miren es el demonio- dijo uno de tantos aldeanos mientras el rubio les ignoraba con calma avanzando por las calles calmadas llenas de ebrios y mujeres de poca ropa incitándolo a entrar a sus negocios –(valla quien diría que esta zona es tan vivía aun de día)- pensaba el rubio mientras uno de los tantos ebrios le miraba molesto y saltaba a su camino –sucio demonio lárgate de aaaa…- no dijo nada mas cuando la pierna de Naruto se clavo en su entrepierna doblándolo sobre el suelo muerto de dolor mientras el seguía su camino como si nada pasara, de inmediato mas hombre salieron a defender a su herido camarada lanzándose contra el feliz rubio que solo se movió del sitio donde trataron de agarrarlo –ah nada como patear el trasero de un montón de ebrios para alegrarme el día- dijo el rubio mientras saltaba contra los mencionados tipos que solo le vieron sonreír antes de empezar a sufrir acabaron hechos un masa sanguinolenta y deforme mientras el rubio se alejaba silbando alegremente y se perdía a la distancia mientras los tipos solo gemían de dolor atados en un extraño nudo humano.

En la oficina de Sarutobi el anciano sandaime estaba muy extrañado ante lo que estaba pasando, por mas que trataba su bola de cristal no lograba mostrarle a rubio por mas poder que le inundara era casi como si alguien le estuviera bloqueando el acceso a las actividades de Naruto y eso sin duda era demasiado raro –aun espías a la gente sensei- dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca apareciendo por la ventana con un atuendo singular aunque lo mas llamativo era el gran pergamino a su espalda, salto a la oficina acercándose al sonriente hombre de edad que le miraba sereno -jiraiya que bueno que volviste recibiste el mensaje- pregunto el anciano mientras el sabio de los sapos se ponía serio en ese preciso momento antes de mirara por la venta como si deseara buscar al rubio en la calles desde aquel lejano sitio  
-si sensei, de todos modos iba a volver durante los exámenes chunin pero su mensaje solo lo apresuro..es verdad que lo hallo- pregunto esperanzado mientras Sarutobi sonreía ante su cara iluminada  
-no solo lo hallamos Jiraiya regreso a la aldea- respondió el sandaime mientras el sabio de los sapos sentía la alegría desbordándose en su interior  
-fantástico! Entonces asígname su custodia de inmediato no comete el mismo error de hace años- dijo sonriente mientras Sarutobi se ensombrecía del rostro y Jiraiya le miraba con duda y preocupación  
-me temo que no lo aceptara Jiraiya, el siente esta solo no confía en nadie y según los reportes es proclive al homicidio y el sadismo- dijo el hombre dejando caer sobre el escritorio los reportes breves de Iruka de sus días de academia y los reportes de misión firmados por el mismo Kakashi

El sanin de cabellos blanco leía todo a toda prisa sintiendo su pecho adolorido al ver como se le describía a su ahijado como un asesino despiadado e inclusive un posible traidor si no se le mantenía vigilado y bajo control –un segundo…¿porque es genin? Con este nivel debería se chunin cuando menos si no es que jounin - dijo el hombre de cabello blanco al terminar de revisar los registros de desempeño del ninja rubio que sin duda estaba muy por encima del nivel de sus compañeros de equipo ni se diga del egocéntrico Uchiha que según leía en el reporte siempre acababa golpeado o siendo atormentado por el rubio, la respuesta no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, al parecer el consejo deseaba que Naruto generara lazos mientras se le mantenía vigilado y contenido para que no ganara demasiadas libertades en Konoha, era prácticamente un seguro para evitar que avanzara mas en su desarrollo como ninja y claro eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo al ninja de cabellos blancos –que estupidez, eso solo le generara mas desconfianza hacia nosotros y menos se abrirá ni dejara de ser como es…aunque considerando quien lo crio me sorprende que no tratara de destruir Konoha en cuanto llego- declaro el sanin peliblanco mientras ambos hombres tenían un ligero flashazo de cierto demonio gigante de pelaje rojo destruyendo todo a su paso mientras rugía poderoso dejando sentir su inmensa maldad en el aire, Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza alejando esos dolorosos recuerdos mientras volvía a centrarse en su viejo mentor que explicaba las curiosas actitudes del rubio aunque claro cuando menciono que al parecer a Naruto le encantaba pasar noches junto a bellas mujeres solo hizo sonreír a Jiraiya –ohh si tiene aunque sea la mitad de éxito que tnia Minato este niño es una mina de oro- dijo el san con una mueca pervertida en su cara mientras su maestro negaba a sus palabras y lo veía retirarse de su oficina encarándose a la ventana con claros deseos de partir –no te apures no lo buscare aun necesito idear como acercármele..pero sabes sensei, quizá lo de dormir con mujeres diferentes cada noche te parece una perversión pero no hay nada como los suaves pechos de una bella mujer para ablandar el corazón del mas duro guerrero- y sonriendo se lanzo al vacio con una sola dirección los baños termales mientras Sarutobi suspiraba y sonreía ciertamente lo que decía el sanin peliblanco bien podría funcionarle, a la distancia los gritos resonaron justo antes de que Jiraiya se alzara algunos metros por sobre los tejados antes de caer al suelo de nuevo mientras Sarutobi tenia una gota en la nuca –creo que lo volvieron a atrapar espiando- se dijo a si mismo mientras se preparaba para visitar al sanin en el hospital.

En su casa Kushina de nuevo lloraba desconsolada mientras su amiga le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarle la verdad Mikoto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a gritarle a Kushina por todo el dolor que le causo a su rubio adorado mientras Kushina solo lloraba suplicándole el perdón al su hijo que no estaba ya en este sitio cuando finalmente Mikoto se levanto de la cama donde yacía recostada y tomando una foto del pequeño niño rubio hablo –el ya no existe- dijo simple y directa mientras Kushina con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar le miraba en shock por semejantes palabras miro su amiga sosteniendo la foto mientras le miraba calmada y con una expresión seria en su cara –se que te duele Kushina pero tienes que aceptarlo, este hermoso pequeño ya no existe ya no es tu hijo y por mucho que te duela tienes que aceptar que el pequeño e inocente Naruto esta muerto- dijo ella mientras la ojivioleta esbozaba una cara triste y llorosa mientras su amiga de cabello negro se daba la vuelta lista para irse –necesitas meditarlo, me voy pero recuerda mis palabras ya no puedes ser la madre de alguien que ya no existe- y sin decir mas salió de la recamara de la pelirroja que se dejo caer en la cama abrazando la foto de su pequeño y perdido hijo, una vez fuera Mikoto caminaba con una expresión molesta y tragándose su coraje mientras alejaba de su mente las ideas sangrientas y doloras que involucraban a la ojivioleta y muchos kunais suyos –fuiste una estúpida por rechazarlo de esa manera…aunque de no haberlo hecho yo no lo habría conocido ni tendría tan bello futuro por delante-murmuro la Uchiha sonriendo mientras divagaba con muchos hijos de cabellos rubios o de ojos azules gritando de felicidad mientras su kasan como siempre estaba en su recamara siendo poseída por su vigoroso esposo rubio que no paraba de preñarle una y otra vez; en las calles de la aldea y volviendo con el rubio mencionado este caminaba por las calles alejándose del sector comercial volviendo a internarse en las zonas de entrenamiento sin nada mejor que hacer -(mm me pregunto si Sakuya y Sakura estarán en casa)- pensaba el rubio considerando seriamente volver a ir a pasar mas tiempo con sus nuevas adquisiciones cuando noto e sutil aroma en el aire, no era nada incriminante pero era una roma muy característico que le indicaba algo que de inmediato le hizo sonreír, camino por los despejados lugares antes de terminar de nuevo cara a cara con ella que para variar se quedo firme en su lugar.  
-hola de nuevo Inu_chan (perrita)- saludo el rubio a la tensa Tsume que estaba firme mientras el rubio le sonreía y ella se ponía algo roja al notar su presencia  
-..hola Naruto_kun- de nuevo ese sufijo de cariño Tsume no lo comprendía pero por mas que trataba le era imposible no decirle de ese modo al rubio frente a ella  
-mmmm que aroma tan delicioso flota en el aire, como siempre hueles delicioso mi linda Tsume_chan- dijo sonriendo antes de que sus ojos se cruzara y de nuevo la Inuzuka cayera en esa ilusión  
-….- no dijo nada mientras el aroma se intensificaba y se veía a ella misma sujeta a uno de los arboles mientras su ropa era desgarrada por el fiero rubio que la poseía salvajemente hasta caer los dos al suelo en un estallido de placer enloquecedor  
-que raro quien te viera diría que estas muy excitada Tsume_chan- dijo el rubio mientras se le acercaba y pronto la mujer de marcas en las mejillas estaba arrinconada contra un árbol  
sus mejillas enrojecieron al considerar la posibilidad de que su pequeña ilusión se realizara mientras el rubio la tomaba del mentón –eres muy bella sabes- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le besaba suavemente jugando con su lengua en ella mientras Tsume se dejaba llevar rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos entregándose a sus impulsos en su cabeza solo una cosa resonaba con fuerza y sin parara en ella –(quiero…quiero ser su perra)- era todo lo que podía pensar la Inuzuka antes de que el beso se rompiera y el rubio se fuera a su oído –eres una perra tan sexy y candente Tsume_chan- lamio su oído suavemente mientras un suave quejido abandonaba la boca de la mujer Inuzuka y el rubio deslizo sus manos por la cintura hasta las nalgas carnosas y duras de Tsume amasándoles suavemente –aaahh,aaahhh, alfa… eres mi alfa- dijo perdida en sus instintos la mujer de rasgos caninos mientras el rubio bajaba por su cuello con una sola dirección en mente suavemente una de sus manos ascendió por su vientre abriendo su chaleco y dejando al alcance del rubio los pechos de Tsume, eran una copa d redondos y carnosos, con suavidad amaso uno de ellos mientras Tsume solo gemía mas y mas bajo las caricias del rubio que apretaba suavemente dejando que en la tela de su ropa se dibujaran los duros pezones de la mujer –valla que perra tan caliente andas por ahí sin sostén Tsume_chan- Naruto se inclino sobre ella y con suavidad chupo por sobre la ropa el duro pezón mientras la Inuzuka gemía deliciosamente y el rubio sonreía antes de detenerse y alejarse un par de pasos de la confundida mujer –se que lo deseas Tsume_chan solo tienes que venir a mi- dijo dominante y perverso mientras la Inuzuka temblaba en su lugar sabia bien lo que pasaría solo necesitaba llegar al rubio para perderse por completo y entregarse a el en cuerpo y alma por el resto de sus días de nuevo las imágenes de las ilusiones pasadas dsfilaron por su mente nublada mientras el rubio sonreía, infortunadamente un ave de hecho una gila grito desde el cielo rompiendo el encanto de la situación mientras Tsume se recomponía poniendo sus manos en su ropa –oh que pena…bueno será para la próxima verdad Tsume_chan- sonrió perverso antes de seguir caminando mientras la Inuzuka ya consiente respiraba agitada sintiendo su entrepierna caliente y mojada –(que tienes para someterme de ese modo Naruto_kun) – se preguntaba Tsume antes de irse a su casa a atender el hormigueo entre sus piernas del único modo que conocía; por su parte el rubio estaba algo molesto por la repentina aparición del mencionado animal que de hecho parecía estarle acosando mientras volaba sobre el mientras todo parecía detenerse mientras el color se esfumaba de todo y tomaba tintes blancosos casi como un lienzo en blanco mientras eso sucedía frente a el descendiendo del cielo.

Apareció en un destello dorado usando un kimono color oro con vivos en blanco su largo cabello claro dorado pálido casi al punto de ser blanco largo colgaba sobre su espalda hasta los hombros mientras el kimono se apretaba abrazando la hermosa figura de pechos copa d de físico semejante al de cierta diosa de la luna con largas piernas bien torneadas y una cintura breve, su rostro de piel blanca y ojos dorados le miraban fijamente con una mueca algo dura y casi molesta mientras el rubio le miraba sonriente  
-hola mi hermosa señora- dijo el rubio inclinándose educadamente ante la deidad frente a el que permanecía firme y seria  
-**tu eres Naruto, el elegido de Yami_sama verdad**- dijo ella con una voz dulce y atrayente mientras el rubio sonreía ante sus palabras  
-ese soy yo mi señora…- hizo una pausa mirándola fijamente mientras ella le recorría de arriba abajo como escaneándole  
-**Amateratsu diosa del sol**- dijo la mujer de ojos dorados mientras el rubio asentía si mal no recordaba Tsukuyomi le dijo que era su rival después de todo luna y sol son opuestos  
-Amateratsu_sama sin duda eres una diosa bella y seductora como ninguna humana lo será jamás que puedo hacer por ti mi bella deidad- su mano se movió y tomo la de la diosa que antes de poder protestar estaba siendo besada educadamente por el rubio  
**-…mi señora quiere hablar contigo…pero…porque diablos actúas así y deja de mirarme de ese modo**- dijo al ahora apenada deidad ante la insistente mirada del rubio mortal  
-lamento incomodarte Amatertsu_chan pero me es imposible dejar de verte de este modo, simplemente tu belleza nubla mi mente y me orilla a esto- se acerco aun mas a la diosa apenada que estaba tan tentada a carbonizarle en ese momento pro algo se lo impedía  
-**bueno basta de eso…recuerda cuando nos veamos de nuevo será porque mi señora desea conocerte**- y la diosa del sol se desvaneció en u resplandor antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

El rubios suspiro mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara -**y ahora porque tan contento Naruto_kun**- pregunto su zorra interna mientras el rubio solo sonreí aun mas antes de responderle -(muy simple Imari_chan, no sabia que la diosa del sol fuese tan bella)- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras la zorra negaba a sus palabras sabiendo ya muy bien lo que el rubio estaba tramando aunque la verdad la idea de que una de esas santurronas cayera en las redes de su compañero le resultaba muy divertido de imaginar, del otro lado de la aldea un hombre llamado Homura estaba en el hospital recibiendo un parte medico muy intrigante –es como le digo Homura_sama no tenemos idea de que fue lo que paso pero el sistema circulatorio de chakra del brazo derecho de Uchiha_sama parece estar dañado de algún modo, creo que si se le bombea mucho poder podría presentar dolores o posible inmovilidad eso es lo que estimamos de manera inmediata pera a largo plazo no sabemos si m permite tengo otros pacientes- y el medico se retiro dejando al concejal abrumado por semejante noticia mientras meditaba las palabras del doctor al parecer el rubio le causo un daño permanente a Sasuke y claro eso no era nada bueno –ya oíste ve a informarlo- dijo el viejo hombre a la figura oculta tras una columna que se desvaneció en una bola de humo dirigiéndose a la base subterránea donde Danzou esperaba el informe de su fiel anbu que aparecía en una bol de humo, -(maldito dobe el sabia que esto pasaría…me las pagaras Naruto lo juro me as pagaras)- pensaba el maltrecho y adolorido Uchiha mientras en su mente trazaba posibilidades para su cruel venganza claro esta que nunca lograría cumplirla; de regreso a la mansión Namikaze Kushina dormía tras llorar como siempre hasta el agotamiento y de nuevo la cruel pesadilla de la noche en que su pequeño sufría hasta la muerte gritaba y rogaba que alguien parara pero todo era inútil mientras todo mundo atormentaba al pequeño niño que lloraba suplicado piedad, entonces paso un destello amarillo cayo de pronto revelando a Minato vivo y furioso, a gran velocidad sometió a los ninjas cegando sus vidas con facilidad mientras sus leales anbu aparecían y liberaba al pequeño que lloraba de dolor mientras el rubio encaraba a Kushina –esto es tu culpa maldita!- grito el furioso yondaime mientras el cable ninja envolvía a Kushina y la ataba a uno de los postes solo entonces el rasengan apareció y se estampo contra su rostro destrozándole la nariz mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados y sus ojos heridos veían a hora frente a ella a un niño rubio sano y mayor mirándole fijamente mientras una figura no distinguible de largo cabello rojo le incitaba –ella es al blanco destrózala Naruto_kun- las lagrimas cayeron del rostro desfigurado de Kushina al ver como su pequeño resplandecía mientras sus cadenas negras aparecían y la sujetaban con fuerza despedazándola sin pierda –mira lo hice lo logre te amo mucho- dijo el niño rubio saltando a los brazos de aquella desconocida mientras la cabeza sangrante de Kushina yacía en el suelo –lo se eres mi mayor orgullo Naruto_kun- y solo entonces Kushina despertó con el corazón latiéndole como loco mientras su rostro pálido y cubierto de un sudor frio completaban la escena en su pecho la imagen de su niño rubio sonriente aun estaba entre sus manos mientras ella sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos –ese sueño fue tan real…quizá eso es lo que merezco- dijo la deprimida mujer antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama y tratar de descansar mientras cierta zorra pelirroja se carcajeaba de lo lindo dentro de su contenedor rubio que no preguntaba con esas carcajadas de seguro ella realizo alguna broma muy grafica y sangrienta.

El rubio siguió su paso por las zonas de entrenamiento bastante relajado mientras caminaba por ahí hasta que lo oyó a la distancia alguien entrenaba con fuerza golpeando sin parara un poste, se oculto entre los matorrales y lo vio –(que tipo tan raro)- pensó el rubio mientras el curioso chico de ropas verdes muy entalladas y cabello negro en corte de tazón golpeaba el poste sin parara contando al parecer estaba rondando el golpe 2000 cosa impresionante dado el como sangraban sus puños en este momento –miren pero si es el inútil- dijo un sujeto un ninja aparentemente dada la insignia en su brazo , estaba acompañado por otros dos chicos no muy mayores mientras el pelinegro d verde seguía en lo suyo –enserio Lee mejor búscate otra profesión para esto no sirves creo que te iría mejor ce campesino ya te esfuerzas como bestia jajajajaja- dijo el chico que encabezaba el grupo mientras el chico de verde de nombre Lee seguía en lo suyo ignorando sus voces e insultos hirientes que simplemente no paraban pese a su aparente sordera –no finjas tarado- lo toco del hombro y reacciono, fue un izquierdazo directo al rostro que lo hizo volar por el aire y caer sobre sus compañeros quienes se quejaban mientras los puños de ese tal Lee temblaban de la ira contenida -¡ya les he dicho que dejen de molestar!- y empezó a correr para alejarse de ahí mientras el chico herido se levantaba sangrando de la nariz rota en pedazos mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña recién castigada, los chicos salieron corriendo mientras el rubio ingresaba al claro –valla tiene talento y esa ira…se fue porque de otro modo los habría despedazado a golpes jejeje creo que alguien tiene mucho talento en esta aldea- una sonrisa sobria adorno la cara del rubio mientras volvía a caminar alegre de su pequeño hallazgo, -¡Naruto_kun!- grito la alegre voz femenina de la rubia Yamanaka mientras entraba en escena tomando el brazo del rubio por sorpresa quien al reconocerle solo esbozo un suave sonrisa en sus labios –hola Ino_chan que haces aquí sola, no ves que algún tipo podría ver a tan bella mujer sola y desearía aprovecharse de ti- dijo burlón mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Ino y la rubia se perdía en una candente visión de ella desnuda rodeada de rubio con miembros erectos cabiéndola de semen caliente mientras ella gemía de gusto antes de regresar al presente y sonrojada repegarse un poco mas al rubio dejándole sentir su brazo atrapado entre los suaves pechos copa c de la rubia –eso no pasara porque tu me protegerás verdad- dijo sonriente mientras Naruto asentía y pronto la rubia le arrastraba por las zonas de entrenamiento hasta donde su equipo le esperaba –Ino porque saliste corriendo así de pronto nos preocupaste- dijo su sensei fumador mientras el rubio le sonreía y levantaba una mano saludando a los presentes -hola Chouji, Shiamaru…sensei adicto como le va hoy no se ha drogado- Azuma sintió la ira invadirlo mientras Ino sonreía ya que su gusto por el cigarro le desagradaba por completo y por su lado Shikamaru esbozaba una perezosa sonrisa mientras Chouji devoraba una bolsa de papas; se quedo en una rama viéndoles entrenar de hecho era bastante aburrido después de todo giraba en torno a estrategias de combate hasta que claro todo alcanzo un giro inesperado cuando a Azuma se le salió decirle gordito a Chouji y este estallo en un arranque de ira aplastando todo a su paso mientras el rubio alzaba las cejas ante semejante estallido –(eso es ser volátil, parece que Lee no es el único con talento)- al verle devastara todo el sitio hasta que se calmo y la practica se detuvo mientras el rubio se quedaba dormido en su rama roncando de lo lindo -Naruto_kun despierta- dijo la suave voz de la rubia mientras el ojiazul abría los ojos suavemente y s dejaba caer mientras Ino sonreía y veía ahora una posibilidad de estar a solas con el mencionado ninja de ojos azules.

No se movieron de ahí cuando Ino comenzó a repegarsele mucho al rubio que solo sonreía ante el pequeño intento de la Yamanaka por seducirle -**muéstrale a la niña como se toma lo que se quiere Naruto_kun –**dijo Imari en su mente mientras el rubio sonreía y sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Ino y de nuevo la rubia era bombardeada por visión tras visión de ella siendo poseída por el rubio que parecía no cansarse de ella ni un segundo, las visiones acabaron de golpe y el rubio sonrió al reconocer el sutil aroma de la rubia excitada, sus mejillas rojas eran hermosas mientras el rubio se le acercaba y unía su boca a la de Ino n un suave beso lleno de pasión que poco a poco se profundizaba y se intensificaba mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una fiera lucha de dominio que culmino cuando las manos del rubio acariciaron el trasero de Ino quien dejo salir un quejido de gusto al sentir sus nalgas amasadas por el rubio conquistador que se separo de ella dejándole sonrojada y apenada -Naruto_kun …yo…- no pudo acabar de hablar cuando el rubio tomo sui mano y la hizo tocarle, era algo grueso y caliente que latía con fuerza en su palma mientras parecía agrandarse mas y mas, ella se puso aun mas roja cuando supo lo que era, sus ojos echaron un vistazo y se quedo embelesada al ver el miembro del rubio fuera de su ropa latiendo con fuerza –eres tan bella que lo pusiste así Ino_chan- dijo el rubio deseoso mientras la Yamanaka sonreía avergonzada mientras el rubio la obligaba a caer de rodillas ante el –te gusta Ino_chan lo se, anda muéstrame cuanto te gusta- dijo el rubio empujando su pene contra las suaves mejillas mientras la rubia abría suavemente sus labios, pronto el sabor del miembro del rubio inundaba su boca mientras el pene de Naruto se colaba entre sus labios deslizándose despacio en su boca mientras el rubio le sujetaba de los cabellos rubio jalándola contra el en una maniobra por completo controlada, las manos de Ino cayeron a sus costados mientras sus labios chupaban con fuerza el miembro del rubio entregándose por completo –aaah siii…asi debes ser mi sumisa y dulce Ino_chan chupa mas que te voy a dar un premio muy sabroso- dijo el rubio mientras los labios de Ino succionaban con fuerza y el rubio descargaba en su boca inundándole con semen abundante y espeso que la rubia bebía con calma y paciencia degustando el sabor del rubio , Naruto soltó su cabeza mientras Ino chupaba suavemente sonrojada y excitada hasta desprenderse de su pene que permanecía erecto y listo a seguir –Naruto_kun…tu semen…lo bebí…es delicioso- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio se dejaba caer sobre la rubia excitada.

Estaba algo cansada mientras caminaba por las zonas de entrenamiento, la verdad fue una buena práctica pero entre eso y las 2 misiones del día el cansancio y el fastidio la inundaban, Kurenai Yuhi caminaba con calma por el solitario bosque cundo lo oyó eran ruidos como quejidos o semejante y la curiosidad le pico, avanzo con calma entre los matorrales hasta que pudo verlo claramente, se trataba de dos rubios desnudos en medio del pasto besándose con singular pasión, reconoció a Ino de inmediato y sus ojos reflejaron enojo al ver con quien estaba, el rubio tan curioso en su forma de ser esta sobre la desnuda Yamanaka, sus labios besaban y chupaban con fuerza los rosados pezones de Ino mientras amasaba sus pecho de tamaño mas que respetable, las largas piernas de Ino rodeaban la cintura del rubio mientras este chupaba con fuerza los pechos de Ino quien solo podía gemir –mas Naruto_kun mas chupa mas fuerte aaaahhhh- Kurenai sintió algo en su interior al ver esa escena frente a ella mientras el rubio acariciaba el suave y hermoso cuerpo esbelto de Ino, la entrepierna de Kurenai hormigueaba suavemente, solo entonces paso el rubio se separo de Ino y coloco su miembro sobre la chica, los ojos rojos se abrieron como platos cuando ese pedazo de carne se mostro ante las chicas , Ino enrojeció al ver las dimensiones y claro Kurenai estaba como ella con un inusual sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas –(pero que grande es)-pensaron las dos a la vez mientras el rubio se deslizaba sobre Ino y se acomodaba a su entrada –siempre vas a ser solo mía Ino_chan mi bella y sumisa putita- y el rubio empujo suavemente, los gemidos de Ino no se hicieron esperar mientras el rutio sujetaba sus muñecas colocándolas contra el piso mientras empujaba con fuerza dentro de la gimiente rubia –aaaaahhh Naruto_ku es tan grandeee aaahhhh- el rubio se detuvo al sentirle la barrera le impedía el paso y eso solo le hacia sonreír al comprender que Ino era de hecho virgen, se inclino sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios cuando arremetió- MMMMMMMMMM- fue todo lo que pudo decir Ino al perder su inocencia a manos del rubio, por su parte Kurenai se sonrojaba aun mas mientras el calor dentro de ella aumentaba; frente a sus ojos el rubio besaba el cuello de la rubia por completo inmóvil dejándole disfrutar de su penetración y pasar el dolor del embate inicial, pronto los gemidos de Ino resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba suavemente en su vientre hundiéndose aun mas –aaaahh Naruto_kun tan adentro me llegas tan adentrooooo- gimió la heredera Yamanaka mientras el rubio le besaba los pechos adentrándose aun mas en ella su pene distendía su interior con facilidad adentrándose en sus profundidades hasta el fin den sendero, no espero nada y con un solo golpe la atravesó –- Ino se estremeció bajo el intenso orgasmo que la hacia ver a los arbustos donde Kurenai se ocultaba con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara mientras sus ojos casi en blanco miraban a la nada, el rubio se detuvo entonces solo unos instantes, sus manos se colaron al trasero de Ino y lo amasaron suavemente mientras abrían las nalgas y delineaban la entrada posterior de la rubia que de nuevo gemía de gusto al sentir como Naruto ya empezaba a deslizarse dentro de ella -(aun puede seguir…es un animal)- pensó la ojiroja mientras el rubio acariciaba la espalda de la ojiazul y la alzaba abrazándole con brazos u piernas mientras Naruto la cargaba –Ino_chan estas tan apretada…mmm eres mía solo mía verdad.. eres mi dulce putita aaahhh- dijo el rubio amorosamente mientras Ino solo dejaba salir incoherentes gemidos de sus labios -(si…soy tu puta Naruto_kun)- Kurenai miraba todo sin perder detalle mientras las vendas de su vestido se abrían dando paso su entrepierna humedecida que ya era estimulada por sus dedos con gran maestría, Naruto por su lado de deslizaba dentro de Ino con fuerza y vigor mientras los fluidos lubricaban la entrada dejándole entrar y salir con facilidad mientras Ino gemía sin parara, su vientre era embestido cada vez por el rubio orillándola a un salvaje orgasmo -...siii…lo soy, soy tu puta Naruto_kun- grito la rubia sonriente con su voluntad destrozada mientras Naruto se dejaba ir dentro de ella inundando su útero con un caudal espeso e intenso de semen que la hacia retorcerse de placer mientras el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza, se desplomo sobre el rubio sonriente –(creo que fue dos por uno)- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras los ojos rojos de Kurenai miraban el miembro del rubio clavado en la vagina abierta mientras algo blancoso escurría despacio –vamos a mi casa Ino_chan que esta noche no llegaras a dormir- dijo sonriente mientras se desvanecían como si fuesen solo un espejismo sin sonido sin humo solo se difuminaron en el viento como una ilusión –aaahhh Naruto_kun aaahhh lléname llenameeee- y Kurenai se desplomo sobre sus rodillas apoyándose en su mano libre mientras sus fluidos escapaban por el violento orgasmo que la sacudió, se dejo caer al suelo y vio sus dedos brillando en sus fluidos –eres alguien ku especial para hacerme que haga esto Naruto_kun- dijo ella antes d elamer sus dedos imaginando que de hecho no eran sus fluidos los que lamia sino algo mas blanco y espeso procedente de Naruto.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo de hoy se acabo espero que les halla gustado porque a mi si y mucho, vimos a Naruto pasear, conocer una nueva deidad que al parecer quiere integrar a su harem lo lograra?, también ha conocido un par de sujetos interesantes y de seguro planea algo con ellos y por si fuera poco ha conseguido otra adquisición…Ino y parece que cierta espía esta casi lista para ser tomada si no es que ya lo esta  
debiste hacer que se uniera a la diversión (el autor suspira)  
si eso habría sido mucho mejor (las dos lo miran fijamente)  
es cierto la pobre merece ser domada de una buena vez (las tres asienten a lo dicho)  
saben que no me gusta precipitar las cosas todo llega en su momento no se apuren (tocan a la puerta) quien será?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que tal la mirona de Kurenai eh jejeje


	16. C15: El encanto de un oscuro rubio

Esta es otra de esas semanas donde desbordo inspiración no creen ya que he llegado a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo para que sepamos que mas cosas se trae entre manos el rubio ahora que esta en su casa con su linda rubia pero claro antes es hora de responder reviews  
**Loquin**:es verdad naruto tiene un toque muy singulr con ls chicas creo que todos desearimos tener ese exito al menos una vez  
**Yue Namikaze**: es verdad jejeje  
**Gajeer Redfox Crossover Fan**: que bueno que te gustara y si eventualmente tendran algo asi  
**Kaks96**:si fue un buen mom,ento y ni se diga de la sorpresita de kurenai lo de la princesa ya veras que le deparo jeje y si creeme que yo tambiem me muero de que la luna el sol luz y oscuridad se sometan a el como su fieles putas  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: si este fic tiene todo lo que vende  
**Slber D. Wolf**: y espera a que leas el capitulo de hoy jejeje  
como ya respondi esto es hor de que todos sepamos que paso con Ino y si será acaso que cierta ojiroja va a seguirlos diablos me muero por saberlo  
_como es eso no se supone que ya sabes que paso (lo mira con duda)_  
_es verdad tu escribiste el capitulo (el autor solo suspira)_  
_no lo decía literal además no nos iba a decir que pasa (el autor la mira sin creer lo que dijo)_  
_la verdad ella ya leyó el capitulo pero no dice nada para que no nos castigues (las 4 rien tontamente)_  
debi suponerlo…

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon eh**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: El encanto de un oscuro rubio**

El departamento del rubio estaba en silencio mientras el viento soplaba con calma y sobre la cama aparecía una pareja de rubios desnudos, Ino no comprendía del todo como fue que acabaron en el departamento del rubio pero la verdad poco le importaba mientras Naruto continuara besando sus pechos y chupando sus pezones, de los labios de la Yamanaka solo podían salir gemidos de gozo al sentir los labios de Naruto apretando con suavidad sus pezones mientras amasaba los suaves pechos de la chica –tus pechos son deliciosos Ino_chan- dijo el rubio antes de besar a la rubia que aun derramaba restos del blanco fluido de su vagina entreabierta, el rubio de nuevo alisto su miembro duro y firme mientras Ino abría los ojos esperando la deliciosa embestida que simplemente no llego, contrario a lo que esperaba y con facilidad a alardeando de su fuerza superior el rubio la volteo y acomodo en cuatro sobre la cama, -voy a poseerte por completo Ino_chan- el rubio se acomodo sobre la chica besando suavemente su espalda tersa mientras la piel de Ino se enchinaba bajo las suaves caricias del rubio, su trasero fue acariciado con suavidad mientras sus nalgas tersas eran separadas sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso cuando comprendió lo que el rubio tenia planeado para ella; afuera de la recamara una conocida kunoichi de cabello negro usuaria del elemento hielo arribaba a casa tras un turno de practicas agotador en el hospital, entro a la recamara del rubio sin pensar con la esperanza de encontrarlo y saludarle pero nunca espero encontrarlo desnudo sujetando de las caderas a una chica muy bonita  
-yo…este…lo siento Naruto_sama- se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero a su espalda un sonriente clon de Naruto ya le esperaba.

Haku fue besada con pasión mientras el clon la empujaba a la cama bajo la mirada avergonzada de Ino que solo sentía al rubio rozando su miembro por todo su trasero mientras Haku era desnudada rudamente frente a ella, la pelinegra fue arrojada a la cama mientas miraba al rubio con un suave sonrojo –no escaparas Haku_chan necesitas que te ponga atención mi bello kori no tenshi (angel de hielo)- el rubio derribo a Ino sobre la cama mientras se deslizaba sobre ella hasta llegar a Haku quien se aproximo al rubio para besar sus labios con pasión mientras su mano suavemente acariciaba la espalda de Ino mientras se aproximaba al pene del rubio; la Ymanaka estaba atrapada bajo el peso del rubio mientras este se besuqueaba con Haku antes de dejarse caer sobre a cama olvidando su idea de penetrar el trasero de Ino –adelante mi bellas putas disfrútenlo es todo suyo- de inmediato Haku no dudo y comenzó a lamer el miembro del rubio mientras Ino mas roja que antes seguía inmóvil mientras el rubio gemía gustoso al sentir los labios de Haku en el, -no te quedes así mi yasei no ojo (princesa silvestre), no temas que te gustara después de todo mmmm, mis mujeres deben ser compartidas con sus hermanas- las mejillas de Ino se tiñeron de un suave rosa al considerarse como parte del harem del rubio después de todo el dijo mujeres por lo que sin duda habría mas de 2 por un momento se sintió tentada a irse y correr de ahí pero el deseo la invadía mientras miraba como Haku se deleitaba con el miembro del rubio solo para ella –(no me importa sean 5 10 o 100 yo quiero ser solo de Naruto_kun)- finalmente la poca resistencia de la rubia se quebró y despacio se acerco al pene de Naruto y comenzó a lamerlo mientras el rubio disfrutaba de su lengua, Haku chupaba suavemente la cabeza de su miembro mientras Ino lamia el tronco degustando de la textura del rubio mientras este sonreía perverso –(y es toda mía)- pensó el rubio mientras Haku devoraba su miembro y los labios de Ino rozaban los de ella antes de enfilarse a los testículos del rubio, chupo con suavidad metiéndolos uno a la vez a su boca chupando suavemente mientras el rubio gemía de gusto mientras su miembro se inflamaba levemente –aaahh aquí viene disfrútenlo hermosas- y el rubio se dejo ir en un estallido de semen que inundo la boca de Haku mientras esta s desprendía del miembro del rubio del que Ino se apodero a prisa degustando los restos del semen que fluía desde el interior, pronto se alzo con su boca apenas llena de la blanca semilla mientras Haku la tomaba de las mejillas sonrojada y con dudas –hazlo Haku_chan muéstrale a Ino_chan que la aceptamos en la familia- incito el rubio sonriente mientras Haku besaba a Ino sus ojos abiertos denotaban sorpresa mientras poco a poco se cerraban entregándose al contacto mientras la lengua de Haku se colaba en su boca mezclando y pasándole el espeso semen del rubio, las dos chicas era por completo sumisas ante el rubio que con facilidad las cómodo en la cama quedando Ino de nuevo en 4 mientras Haku quedaba debajo de ella, el rubio acaricio sus suaves nalgas antes de besarla con cariño mientras de nuevo se acomodaba a la entrada posterior de Ino, empujo suavemente contra ella mientras quejidos de dolor abandonaban la garganta de l rubia que poco a poco sentía su trasero cediendo, -aaaahh Naruto_kun entroooooo- gimió dolosamente la rubia de cabellera larga mientras el rubio sin piedad se clavaba e su interior.

Las paredes de Ino se abrían bastante mientras el rubio empujaba en ella con fuerza dejándole sentir toda su hombría, por su parte la roja Haku miraba frente a su cara los redondos pechos de Ino balanceándose frente a ella –adelante haku_chan los pechos de Ino_chan son deliciosos como los tuyos pruébalos- incito el rubio mientras la chica de cabellos negros obedecía sin dudar, Ino abrió los ojos del placer al sentir los suaves labios de Haku mamado su pezón mientras las manos de la chica amasaban sus pechos con suavidad, por su parte el rubio salía de ella casi por completo quedando solo la cabeza de su miembro en ella, era una sensación horrible de vacio la que la invadía al sentir como el rubio la dejaba –mételo Naruto_kun mete tu maravilloso pene y hazme feliz- suplico la quebrada rubia mientras Naruto empujaba, su boca abierta y gimiete dibujaba una sonrisa mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza en ella en una fuerte embestida que sacudía sus nalgas, salió y volvió a entrar con la misma fuerza arrancándole fuertes gemidos a la rubia yamanka –aaahh siii mas lo adoro Naruto_kun mi culo y todo mi ser son solo tuyos aaahhhh- gritaba la feliz rubia al sentir como Naruto la poseía con fuerza mientras Haku se "alimentaba" de sus pechos con ansiedad, el rubio se mecía una y otra vez golpeándole con vigor mientras Ino se acoplaba a su ritmo lanzando sus caderas contra Naruto profundizando aun mas la penetración del rubio, los dedos de Haku bajaron por el vientre de Ino y acariciaron su entrepierna arrancándole un gemido poderoso mientras sus ojos se nublaban y su mente se perdía en el placer que la inundaba el rubio empujo con fuerza mientras Ino gemía como nunca pensó que lo haría hasta que el orgasmo l inundo de pronto –AAAAAAHHHHHH- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio descargaba una abundante caudal de semen en su trasero, permaneció inmóvil un segundo hasta que Ino se desplomo a lado de Haku liberando el pegajoso miembro del rubio que miraba sonriendo la cara de roja de felicidad de Ino quien yacía casi desmayada, el rubio sonrió mientras miraba cono Haku abría las piernas y extendía sus brazos al rubio sonrojada y deseosa –tómame Naruto_sama- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio acomodaba su miembro a la entrada de la chica, empujo suavemente mientras Haku gemía de placer al sentir como el miembro del rubio se colaba en su vagina húmeda y apretada, el rubio empujaba con fuerza adentrándose por completo en ella de un golpe llenando todo el estrecho sendero de Haku mientras sus caderas se lanzaban contra las de la chica de cabellos negros que gemía con fuerza, el pene del rubio se colaba en su interior en golpes largos y precisos que golpeaban el fondo de su camino interno amenazando con horadar su útero que no tardo en ceder, Haku se arqueo con fuerza cuando el pene de Naruto se coló en su vientre adentrándose como siempre en ella por completo –aaahh Haku_chan eres mía y solo mía dilo anda- decía el rubio golpeando con fuerza a la chica una y otra vez mientras sus piernas se cerraban entorno a la cintura del rubio que embestía sin parar en ella –siii lo soy …soy solo tuya Naruto_sama solo tu me puedes poseer aaahh cielos no pares- dijo a pelinegra por completo entregada al rubio que empujaba con insistencia en su interior golpeando el final de su útero, Ino por su lado tenia los ojos entreabiertos mientras miraba a la feliz Haku sacudirse bajo los embates del rubio que no paraba de golpearles con fuerza salvaje y animal, los pechos de Haku se balanceaban en el viento mientras el rubio se inclinaba sobre ella besándolos suavemente mientras Haku arañaba las sabanas de la cama y su piernas abrazaban al rubio que con un fuerte golpe se clavaba al fondo de su matriz dejando salir su descarga de caliente semen que pronto desbordaba a la pelinegra, emergió de ella quedando sentado en la cama mientras Haku yacía tirada y respirando agitada mientras su miembro conservaba su dureza, la cama se movió y pronto Naruto sonreía mientras Ino lamia su pene con amor –sigo Yo Naruto_kun cojeme de nuevo- dijo deseosa la joven rubia mientras Naruto solo pudo sonreír a sus ruegos –claro que si Ino_chan si mi bella puta quiere que la posea entonces toda la noche voy a poseerla- pronto los gemidos de Ino eran escuchados de nuevo en las profundidades del hogar de Naruto.

E la torre del hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba en una encrucijada, leía una y otra vez los expedientes y reportes de comportamiento de Naruto y no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse con lo que leía, si sus suposiciones eran acertadas el colapso y traición del rubio seria solo cosa de tiempo y claro no deseaba verle irse de nuevo y menos traicionando a la aldea ahora que era un ninja reconocido de ser ese el caso entonces si seria puesto en el libro bingo y se le cazaría y eso era lo que no deseaba la aldea de Konoha ya lo había hecho sufrir tanto, tenia dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en esas cosas y mientras mas pensaba mas le dolía sobre todo porque ahora comprendía mejor lo que dijo Jiraiya la actitud del rubio no era nada sociable y con la imposición de su rango genin cuando su habilidad era mayor sin duda no contribuía a eso, lo que Naruto necesitaba era saber que en la aldea de la hoja lograría dejar todo ese dolor y rencor atrás pero como esa era la pregunta en cuestión que le atormentaba, entonces tuvo un momento de inspiración lo que el rubio necesitaba era olvidar su rencor y que mejor manera que con personas que superaron su dolor y heridas en los lazos de sus equipos, sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba nota de su idea y revisaba su expediente de misiones por realizar necesitaba una sencilla que permitiese tiempo para hablar aunque a la larga eso irritara al rubio homicida; mientras tanto en algún lugar distante en un palacio blanco y elegante la hermosa mujer rubia atendía a su recién llegada ojidorada  
-**entonces como te fue Amatertsu_chan lo encontraste**- pregunto con voz ansiosa a la recién llegada diosa del sol  
-**si lo halle Hikari_sama**- dijo la diosa a su superior la soberna de la luz y hermana menor de Yami  
-**entonces que piensas que impresión te dio ese guerrero**- su voz era ansiosa mientras Amatertsu se sonrojaba al recordar la insistente mirada de Naruto arqueando la ceja de su señora  
-**es… es muy raro, no parece ser una mala persona y despide un aura muy poderosa…además esta esa forma de mirar que tiene no lo se Hikari_sama se nota que puede ser alguien muy fuerte a la larga pero no se si este por completo dominado por Yami_sama**- dijo la sonrojada diosa del sol mientras la rubia meditaba sus palabras antes de esbozar una suave y tenue sonrisa  
-**entonces hay una esperanza quizá pueda encausarle por el sendero de la luz quien sabe quizá con la guía correcta podría ser un gran guerreo nuestro-** su sonrisa optimista solo resaltaba la belleza de su rostro mientras Amatertsu asentía y algo dentro de ella se movía si el rubio se encausaba bien quien sabe quizá ella podría ter finalmente un compañero, su mejillas se pusieron muy rojas al pensar eso  
-**Amateratsu_chan estas toda roja…acaso el te gusta**- dijo juguetonamente l diosa de la luz antes de que la roja señora del sol respingara  
-**pero que cosas dice Hikari_sama solo es un mortal como podría gustarme**- Hikari se rio de la cara roja de su amiga mientras Amateratsu por mas que trataba no lograba alejar la imagen del sonriente rubio de su mente

El nuevo día llego la aldea de la hoja a gran velocidad y en su casa nuestro rubio protagonista despertaba con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su cara a los costado de su cuerpo los cuerpos desnudos de sus dos mujeres yacían sumidas en el sueño y el cansancio con manchas blancas en sus entrepiernas y traseros esa fue una de las mejores noches que el rubio podía recordar en su vida, se levanto d el cama con calma y serenidad sin siquiera cubrirse y se enfilo al baño para un regaderazo matutino, el agua fría le sabia deliciosa mientras dejaba ir con ella los restos de sudor y jugos vaginales de su cuerpo antes de salir de la ducha –diablos donde puse esa toalla- dijo molesto mientras salía de la ducha y se enfilaba a su recamara donde seguramente estaba la susodicha, salió del baño y se destanteo con lo que vio, era una recamara en efecto pro no era la suya frente a el un sitio oscuro con una gran cama de vestiduras color morado se hallaba mientras una conocida diosa de la oscuridad le sonreía enfundada en una suave y delgada bata que dejaba notar sus pechos grandes de pezones endurecidos atreves de la tela, de inmediato el rubio guardo silencio mientras cierta parte de su anatomía se enderezaba en toda su gloria sacando una sonrisa de la diosa oscura  
-**Naruto_kun eso es por mi, que halagada me siento**- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras el rubio sonreía  
-es imposible que no me pase esto con una de las mujeres mas bellas de la creación frente a mi- Yami sonrió ante l galantería de su elegido que cada día le agradaba aun mas  
-**que dulces cosas dices, pero por mucho que me guste admirar tu miembro erecto por mi causa me temo debo pedirte que te vistas no queremos que Tsukuyomi_chan se desmaye verdad**- solo en ese momento el rubio noto a la mujer de ojos plateados mirándole por completo roja mientras algo de sangre goteaba de su nariz ante la imagen del rubio desnudo  
-hola Tsukuyomi_chan diablos debo haber muerto mientras me duchaba y este es el paraíso- de nuevo Yami rio mientras Tsukuyomi tomaba una bata negra y la colocaba sobre el rubio deslizando sus dedos suaves y largos sobre el miembro del rubio que acariciaba su cara por sobre su hombro  
-**es mas grande que la ultima vez que lo vi Naruto_kun hace tanto que no me tocas**- dijo haciendo un puchero la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio besaba su mejilla  
-la ultima ves tenia 12 años Tsukuyomi_chan he crecido bastante y no solo en tamaño también en resistencia mi hermosa putita divina- Tsukuyomi se sonrojo mientras sonreía y yami permanecía callada mirando la escena frente a ella  
-**ohh Naruto_kun quien diría que me rebajarías a ser solo tu puta… aunque considerando como recompensas mi amor estoy mas que dispuesta a serlo siempre** – el rubio le beso suavemente mientras la mano de Tsukuyomi acariciaba el pene del rubio estimulándole aun mas mientras la humedad de la diosa de la luna saturaba el ambiente con su delicioso perfume

-**EJEM, no es que me moleste verlos fornicar en mi recamara pero quisiera tratar algunos asuntos contigo Naruto_kun y Tsukuyomi, ese maremoto no se va a causar solo por favor que tu hermosa influencia hunda esa isla**- la diosa de la luna refunfuño un poco antes de retirarse mientras el rubio sonreía ella siempre se ponía de malas cuando Yami la obligaba a dejar al rubio que ahora mismo estaba sentado mientras la diosa de la oscuridad le miraba curiosa y sonriente mientras el rubio se preguntaba que estaba pasando, ella camino en círculos a su alrededor mientras su manos acariciaba el hombro del rubio y su sonrisa crecía aun mas –**oh Naruto_kun ya comenzó… dime no te sientes algo raro últimamente**- pregunto la deidad oscura mientras el rubio pensaba y meditaba sus palabras mientras rememoraba como le estaba yendo en los últimos días antes de responderle a su diosa –pues… si no contamos mis deseos de matar a mi compañero de equipo, mis ganas de causar un baño de sangre en la aldea, mi enfrentamiento con una estatua de un griffo, el que casi me cocinaran en un estanque de lava ardiente o el hecho de que mas que nunca deseo poseer a cuanta mujer hermosa conozco me invade casi al punto de querer arrancarle la ropa y cojermela hasta romper su voluntad yo diría que estoy como siempre- respondió Naruto mientras Yami sonreía la verdad ya esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo y el hecho de que Naruto no lo notara no le extrañaba después de todo entre sangre mujeres de cabellos rosas y tríos el rubio no le prestaba mucha atención a su cuerpo  
-**Naruto_kun olvida esos detalles y dime como sientes tu cuerpo eh** – dijo con una voz llena de intriga mientras el rubio callaba sintiendo su ser  
-no se…siento que podría sostener una erección por semanas y venirme sin parara si a eso te refieres aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando duermo siento un hormigueo muy raro que no se que lo cusa- los ojos de Yami se abrieron de la alegría mientras el rubio solo ladeaba la cabeza al verla de ese modo ella era feliz y aunque le gustaba eso quería saber el porque  
-**oh Naruto_kun eso me hace tan feliz significa que el proceso ya se completo…lo que sientes es tu afinidad fijándose en tu chakra, el arma que te obsequie es muy especial es un símbolo de tu unión a mi, y como tal es mas que solo un arma de forma múltiple, lo que sientes es mi regalo para ti…lo que sientes es el Meiton (elemento oscuridad) fajándose en ti**- dijo la diosa oscura con una sonrisa mientras el rubio solo abría los ojos de sorpresa al digerir sus palabras con total asombro antes de sonreír  
-¡maravilloso! Muchas gracias Yami_hime_sama ahora mi arsenal será mucho mas grande que antes y nadie podrá pararme…aunque no se nada del Meiton y dudo que Imari_chan sepa algo de el- el rubio cayo tornándose pensativo mientras la diosa sonriente alzaba la mano apareciendo un pergamino de cubierta morada  
-**eso se resuelve con esto, es un pergamino especial cuan aprendas los dos taques que te muestra pasara a dos mas y así hasta que consideres que ya sabes lo suficiente o se acaben las técnicas en el lo que pase primero**- el rubio tomo el pergamino y lo coloco en su silla antes de abrasar a la diosa de cabellos negros.

Las manos del rubio sorpresivamente comenzaron a amasar los firmes glúteos de Yami mientras esta soltaba u suave quejido –**Naruto_kun niño travieso que estas haciendo**- pregunto la complacida diosa mientras el rubio besaba su suave cuello antes de lamer su oído –solo quiero mostrarte cuanto aprecio que hagas todo esto por mi hime_sama- dio el rubio a su oído con una voz suave antes de besar dulcemente a la diosa que se entregaba al beso mientras el miembro del subió se colaba entre sus piernas con la tela de su camisón interpuesta rozando su entrada –**aahh Naruto_kun**- gimió dulcemente mientras el rubio bajaba su camisón suavemente hasta que lo vio, su pecho derecho quedo expuesto en su gloria dejando ver el rosado y duro pezón de la diosa frente a el mientras lamia la suave pie de su seno –**anda Naruto_kun pruébalo demuéstrame lo mucho que has aprendido de Imari y Tsukuyomi**- el rubio sonrió amasando el suave pecho antes de lamer el pezón suavemente, sus labios lo apretaron suavemente mientras chupaba con suavidad y Yami lo abrazaba jalándolo a la cama pronto estaban los dos tendidos sobre las suaves sabanas y el rubio besaba el pezón de la diosa que con maestría masturbaba el miembro del rubio que no perdía el tiempo deslizando sus dedos por sobre la tela de la ropa que le cubría acariciando su entrada humedecida en suaves movimientos a todo lo largo que le arrancaban suaves gemidos a la diosa que pronto jalaba el miembro del rubio con fiereza sin que este dejada de chupar su pezón, pronto Yami se arqueaba con fuerza mientras el rubio como siempre descargaba mucho semen manchando la bata de la oscura diosa que salpicaba sus dedos con sus fluidos brillantes, el rubio tendido a su costado lamio sus dedos deliciosamente –mmm es maravilloso es el jugo mas dulce que he probado en mi vida- dijo el rubio mientras la diosa sonreía acariciando el torso del rubio –**me encantaría quedarme aquí y dejar que muestres tu gratitud todo el día Naruto_kun pero tienes que regresar o notaran tu ausencia**- dijo ella mientras el rubio asentía y se desvanecía en sombras dejando a la sonriente deidad tendida en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara –(**estas en camino de volverte un poderoso semental mi adorado Naruto_kun jejejeje**)- su risa perversa solo se extendió mientras se dejaba envolver por el sueño quería dormir un poco y evaluar las bastas posibilidades que le aguardaba en el futuro.

El rubio regreso a su baño aun con una tremenda erección entre sus piernas mientras escuchaba los sonidos de sus chicas despertando sonrió algo pervertido antes de volver a la cama para un encuentro matinal con ellas; en la torre del kage el viejo Sarutobi sonreía triunfal ante su fantástica idea era hora de mostrarle al rubio como podía superar su vida de sufrimiento y dejar atrás todo ese rencor que le tenia a las personas de la aldea para que lograra ser libre y feliz en Konoha, -bien ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue Iruka para que me ayude con las misiones y llmarlos- dijo el sonriente Kage mientras notaba una falla leve en su gran idea quie los guiaría, después de todo serian integrantes de 3 grupos diferentes y la idea de asignarles un maestro que no mostrara favoritismo era necesario, kakashi , Azuma Y Gai estaban descartados por obvias razones por lo que le quedaba Kurenai pero no ella tenia su equipo genin y no quería arrebatarles a su maestra que en este momento se duchaba bajo la fría y refrescante agua aun preguntándose porque no pudo dejar de masturbarse toda la noche fantaseando con el rubio psicótico, volviendo a Sarutobi el consideraba algún otro ninja Ibiki no el tenia mucho trabajo en interrogación, Anko…mejor no, no quería traumar mas al rubio aunque si supiera que la pelimorada moría de ganas por volver a encontrarlo quizá la habría a elegido, y habría traumado a sus compañeros, siguió considerando las bastas posibilidades hasta que concluyo con una vieja solicitud de misión, la verdad el consejo no deseaba que saliera de la aldea para no exponerse a la perdida de Sharingan pero esta iba a ser una simple misión de transporte de documentos a sus puestos de vigilancia en las fronteras del país no tendrían mayores problemas por lo que su decisión estaba tomada –bueno creo que al fin volverás a salir de la aldea Mikoto- dijo el kage mientras llamaba a uno de sus anbu y lo enviaba por la Uchiha mientras aguardaba a Iruka no debería tardar mucho después de todo el siempre llegaba temprano y ahora solo le faltaba esperarlo para convocar a los genins en cuestión.

De regreso a la aldea el rubio caminaba muy feliz acompañado de una sonrojada y algo adolorida Ino que sentía su trasero doliéndole horrores pero aun así mas que feliz, aunque la idea de enfrentar a su padre por no haber llegado a dormir la noche anterior no le gustaba mucho y por eso mismo el rubio marchaba junto a ella para defenderla del molesto padre, entraron a la florería con calma y de inmediato apareció mas -¡Ino, donde estabas hija!- dijo la mujer pareciendo en escena, usaba un mandil al frente resaltando su bella silueta delgada de hermosos pechos copa c bordeando el d mientras la falda a su rodillas dejaba ver un par de largas y bellas piernas, su cabello rubio atado en una larguísima cola de caballo que caía hasta su trasero le daba un cierto encanto coronado por sus hermosos ojos oscuros que miraban a Ino con preocupación y cariño –(pero que tenemos aquí, y veo porque Ino es tan linda, creo que ampliare mi colección de rubias y como bono fastidio a Inoichi jajajaja)- pensó el rubio sonriente mientras Ino le explicaba a su madre que no llego a dormir por quedarse "entrenando" con el rubio que ahora mismo miraba a la mujer –gracias por cuidar de mi hija pero por favor no te la lleves tato tiempo sin avisar eh…-  
-Naruto, ese es mi nombre – dijo el rubio galante tomando la mano de la mujer y depositando en ella un suave beso mientras las mejillas de ella se teñían de rojo  
-soy Hakura Yamanaka la madre de esta irresponsable que tiene mucha suerte de que su padre este de misión si no- Ino se coloreo de la vergüenza mientras el rubio sonreía ante el regaño de la mujer  
-(perfecto Inoichi no esta hora de empezar)- los ojos del rubio se cruzaron con los de Haruka y al igual que su hija se perdió en la ilusión; la tienda estaba cerrada e Inoichi aplastado leyendo cierto libro publicado por un sanin pervertido mientras Haruka gemía como loca tras el mostrados en cuatro mientras el rubio la poseía con fuerza hundiéndose en su interior arrancándole gemidos de placer mientras inundaba su vientre con una descarga espesa y abundante de semen caliente que la hacia gritar en medio del violento orgasmo, el rubio sonrió cuando la ilusión acabo y pudo percibir el suave arma de la humedad de la mujer rubia que estaba tan roja como Ino la primera vez.

El rubio sonrió mientras le pedía que no regañase mucho a Ino y con un gesto caballeroso un beso en las manos de cada rubia el ojiazul salió de ahí dejando tras de si a una confundida Haruka –(que diablos fue eso fue…fue tan intenso y…y delicioso casi pude saborear ese orgasmo…diablos creo que nunca he sentido algo así)- pensaba la mujer sonrojada mientras Ino miraba al rubio alejándose y el sonrojo en la cara de su madre, estaba segura de que como ella vio alguna imagen como las que le atormentaron, una sonrisa cruzo la mente dela chica antes de meterse a la cas –(parece que otosan se va a quedar sin esposa cuando Naruto_kun haga de mi kasan su mujer… me pregunto si podremos estar embarazadas a la vez)- una sonrisa inocente cruzo la cara de Ino al imaginarse cargando a la desendecia del rubio en su vientre al mismo tiempo que Haruka quien aun en el mostrador no dejaba de rememorar esa escenas de hace un momento; -Naruto hokage_sama te llama- y el anbu desapareció en una bola de humo mientras el rubio se encaminaba ala torre donde un para de chicos ya le esperaban el primero de ellos hacia lagartijas como loco, se trataba de Lee quien no dejaba de subir y bajar a su lado y comiendo papas como siempre estaba Chouji quien no comprendía el porque estaba aquí el solo  
-bueno chicos el dia de hoy comenzaran las misiones inter equipos para que aprendan a socializar y forjr lazos con sus camaradas- dijo Sarutobi con amabilidad en su voz  
-YOSh, maravillosos hare arder mi flama de la juventud junto a mis nuevos compañeros- el rubio y Chouji lo miraron como si estuviera loco  
-bueno…su guía para esta misión será Mikoto Uchiha- dijo el kage mientras la mujer de cabello negro aparecía en un uniforme Jounin estándar  
-sera un placer trabajar con ustedes los vere en la puerta norte en 2 horas no lleguen tarde- de inmediato Lee y Chouji se retiraron mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa ligera tras mirara a su jounin sensei que sonreía sonrojada antes de retirarse de la zona tras agradecer al Kage por asignarle al fin algo de trabajo y quien sabe si las cosas le salían bien podría pasar otra buena sesión de sexo con su adorado rubio que caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una gran sonrisa mientras llegaba a su casa donde una desnuda Haku dormía sobre su cama  
-oh bueno aun tengo dos horas…nada como un poco de sexo para relajarme antes de una misión- y cerro la puerta para que después de 5 minutos los gemido de Haku se escucharan con fuerza.

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo espero que les halla gustado porque como vimos ya sabemos como fue que acabo el asunto de Ino y con la participación especial de Haku que ya necesitaba mas amor, también vimos a nuestra diosa de la luz planear traer a Naruto al sendero de ella lastima que no se pueda…o si?, Naruto es muy fuerte y por si no bastara Yami le da otro regalo que solo motiva al rubio a agradecerle no se porque pero creo que al final Yami va acabar sometida al rubio y quien sabe quizá eso es lo que busca, Naruto conoció a la madre de Ino y ya le hecho el ojo e increíblemente a la rubia no le molesta sin duda esta muy domesticara y ahora Naruto va de misión con nuevos compañeros y una nueva sensei que ira a pasar?  
_sin duda pasara lo mismo que la vez pasada (con ojos soñadores)_  
_cierto estoy con Ryo en esto (las dos se pierden en recuerdos)_  
_ellas se llevan muy bien quien lo diría no( mirando a la otra)_  
_que esperabas el tiene la culpa de que todas seamos buenas amigas ahora por cierto y nuestro premio por no pelear (las 4 lo miran fijamente)_  
los veo en el siguiente capitulo (rojo como un tomate)

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto el cap?


	17. C16: Ofertas

No puedo creerlo, 3 capítulos de este fic en una semana esto si que es inspiración no les parece, ahora los dejare con el mas reciente episodio de esta histori donde veremos la misión que le asignaron al rubio pero antes los reviews  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si el rubio tiene demasiada buena suerte  
**Great Vampire-Shinso**: si es totalmente cierto XD  
**Rikimaru uzumaki92**:que bueno que te gusto y no te apures sasuke sufrira evetualemnete jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si el solc asi cae, la ocuridad no admite que le interesa y quien sabe quiza hasta sesea ser sometida y si el sale de mision despues de una gran noche quien fuera naruto  
bueno esto se acabo ore de ver como interactua narubto con sus compañeros tan peculiares  
p_ara mi que Lee lo aterroriza (le dan escaofrios)_  
_espero que no le diga gordito a chouji (se lo imagina apalstdo)_  
_para mi que los noquea y se dedica a tener sexo con mikoto (las otras lo consideran)_  
_yo estoy con miko_chan (mira a la mecionada)_  
miko? Cuando comenzaste a llamarla asi y no se suponía que te llamabas Yami no Hi (la mira con duda  
_que va yo dije yami no mi solo que ellas no me dejron acabar (el autor suspira)_  
mejor lean antes de que me entere de algo mas que sea nuevo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Ofertas**

El inusual equipo estaba en las puertas de la aldea aguardando a su compañero rubio que simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado, en el fondo Mikoto temía que al final la maña de Kakashi de siempre llegar tarde se le hubiera pegado al rubio que ahora mismo aparecía a la distancia caminando relajado y sereno mientras se aproximaba a sus compañeros que ya lo esperaban pacientemente llego con una gran sonrisa en su cara saludando muy amable y feliz –hola de nuevo, entonces que fantástica misión nos encomendaron- dijo el feliz rubio mientras Mikoto suspiraba después de todo Naruto no llego tarde mas bien llego exacto a la hora que la jounin de cabello negro fijo para ellos, tomo el pergamino y lo abrió leyendo con calma el objetivo de la mencionada misión recién encomendada a ellos –veamos…vamos a entregar estos reportes a las patrullas en el puesto de control numero 15 cerca de la frontera serán como 4 días fuera de la aldea- dijo la pelinegra algo decepcionada de la simple misión que se le asigno mientras que los chicos asentían a sus palabras –oh no puede ser, yo quería ir a destrozar algún ninja enemigo y me usan de mensajero tiene que ser un chiste- bueno no todos sus alumnos temporales estaban de acuerdo con esa misión pero bueno al menos estaban juntos en esto –mejor me hubiera quedado en casa con Haku_chan- murmuro el rubio mientras sus compañeros le miraban con duda preguntándose quien era esa tal Haku y claro Mikoto solo suspiraba al imaginarse a lo que se refería su rubio" alumno" –(no te apures Naruto_kun yo hare que tu misión valga la pena para que me recompenses mucho)- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para empezar a marchar mientras gotas de sangre escurrían de su nariz ante las ideas que ya desfilaban por su mente en este momento.

De regreso a la aldea en el departamento del rubio una inusual persona se colaba en el mismo, su cabello morado delataba su presencia mientras se escabullía por una de las ventanas abiertas de la cocina, se trataba de cierta anbu con mascara de gato que trataba de enmendar sus acciones pasadas y lograr que el rubio aceptara de nuevo el cariño de su maestra, Uzuki Yugao estaba algo preocupada por el aparente descuido de Naruto al dejar la ventana abierta siendo un ninja debería de tener mas cuidado u alguien podría tratar de asesinarlo aunque considerando como era lo mas seguro es que la ventana fuese alguna clase de trampa; de regreso con el grupo de ninjas de la hoja estos saltaban por las ramas a una buena velocidad mientras el rubio avanzando detrás de Mikoto trataba de recordar lo que olvido –(que fue…se que se me olvida algo…que rayos con ese sexy trasero frente a mi no me puedo acordar)- al final resulto que lo de la ventana si se le olvido al rubio que se resigno mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el trasero de Mikoto que sea la verdad dicha en ese uniforme resaltaba bastante; de nuevo en el departamento de Naruto Yugao estaba francamente impresionada por el orden y la limpieza del mismo, ella esperaría que un hombre que vive solo tuviera todo desordenado y en un caos pero aparentemente ese no era el caso de Naruto, sus mejillas enrojecieron bajo su mascara cuando estuvo en la sala y a su memoria regresaron los besos y caricias del rubio aquella noche donde poco le falto para suplicarle que le hiciera el amor, una vez mas la culpa y el remordimiento inundo la mente de la mujer de cabellos morados que solo entonces lo noto un suave y sutil aroma en el aire que le resultaba muy conocido y atrayente proviniendo de la recamara del rubio, a su mente llegaron imágenes mas que vividas de lo que ella pudo haber pasado en la habitación de Naruto de no haber salido huyendo de ahí, la curiosidad le carcomió y con calma abrió la puerta para ver el interior de la recamara del rubio no era tonta sabia bien que era el aroma del sexo tantas veces lo olio en aquellos burdeles donde sus blancos generalmente se ocultaban, entro sigilosa y se quedo en shock con lo que vio sobre la cama del rubio, entre las sabanas revueltas yacía una dormida Haku con restos de semen escurriendo de su trasero y vagina y con algunas salpicaduras en su boca en la cual solo se veía una gran sonrisa; las mejillas de Yugao se pusieron como manzanas mientras miraba incrédula a la chica –Naruto_sama…úseme mas- decía entre sueños la pelinegra justo antes de que Yugaos saliera a toda prisa de ese lugar con la sangre amenazando por salir de su nariz mientras se perdía entre las calles de la aldea de la hoja sin poder dejar de pensar que esa chica tan aparentemente complacida bien pudo llegar a ser ella.

En los bosques el equipo denominado cuervo por el color de pelo de su líder avanzaba a buena velocidad ya algo alejado de la aldea de la hoja mientras un fuerte ruido resonaba en el grupo y todos volteaban a ver a Chouji quien solos e apenaba –lo siento no comí por la prisa jejeje- se rio el chico robusto mientras Mikoto suspiraba y detenía al equipo en un claro donde aterrizaban se alistaban –muy bien Lee ve por agua y Chouji recoge leña Naruto y yo prepararemos las cosas para cocinar- de inmediato el chico de verde salió disparado sin ninguna dirección mientras el rollizo chico hambriento y todo se perdía entre las plantas dejando solos al rubio que miraba fijamente a su pelinegra "sensei" que solo le miraba un poco sonrojada mientras el rubio sonreía ante sus mejillas rojas  
-acaso planeas abusar de mi Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio jugando mientras la pelinegra solo se sonrojaba un poco mas  
-Naruto_kun no digas esas cosas en todo caso tu serias quien abusara de mi- sus palabras estaban llenas de coquetería mientras el rubio se le aproximaba tomándole de la mano y besándola con suavidad  
-dudo que te resistieras después de todo te encanta o no?- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras apretaba suavemente a la Uchiha contra el mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y acariciaban su trasero amasando suavemente sus glúteos  
-Naruto_kun podrían vernos-dijo Mikoto mientras sus labios se unían a los del rubio en un suave y calmado beso  
-y que…que sepan de una vez que eres mía y de nadie mas- el rubio volvió a besarle esta vez con mas dominio mientras la Uchiha se dejaba guiar por el rubio que poco a poco la empujaba contra un árbol.

El rubio acaricio sus piernas alzándolas en el aire mientras las separaba y estas se aferraban a la cintura de Naruto mientras se rozaba insistentemente contra la pelinegra quien solo dejaba salir ligeros quejidos al sentir como el rubio le besaba –Naruto_kun hazme lo mismo que a Haku- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio se detenía y se separaba un poco de ella mirándole con curiosidad mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un fino color rosa –no te espiaba pero la sonrisa que tenias cuan llegaste solo la tienes después del sexo- dijo ella justo antes de que Naruto volviera a besarla mientras acariciaba sus pechos suavemente abriendo el chaleco y colándose debajo del mismo mientras los matorrales sonaban a la distancia y el rubio miraba a Mikoto –quieres que sepan ya de lo nuestro Mikoto_chan o seguimos con tu plan- pregunto el rubio sonriendo mientras la Uchiha tenia un momento de memoria  
flash back inicia

Mikoto estaba fastidiada y cansada cuanto tenia vagando por estos pueblos de mala muerte, años seguramente, todo por esa misión autoimpuesta, su hijo mayor asesino a todo el clan dejándole solo a ella y a Sasuke con vida y huyo de Konoha desde ese día y con el poder e influencia del clan Uchiha Mikoto escapo de la aldea en una misión autoimpuesta por atrapar a Itachi y llevarlo ante la justicia, era ya de noche y solo quería descansar la verdad debían ser casi las once y necesitaba dormir y un buen trago, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero últimamente le estaba agarrando un gusto nada sano a la bebida inclusive hacia un par de semanas se embriago tanto que acabo casi violada en un callejón de no haber sido porque reacciono y logro deshacerse del tipo, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero esa tragedia destruyo su vida de un modo que nunca espero y estaba al borde de volverla una mujerzuela ebria , trato de resistir pro no pudo entro al bar que estaba a un lado incapaz de resistir esa necesidad de llenar el hueco de su alma con alcohol; tan pronto se adentro todos los hombre le miraron no portaba su uniforme estándar mas bien usaba un kimono gris liso en busca de pasar desapercibida pero en este lugar eso lograba todo lo opuesto, se acerco a la barra pidió algo de sake que de inmediato le sirvieron, cuanto bebió no estaba segura pero pronto sus mejillas estaban rojas y se sentía algo torpe sin duda estaba bebiendo de mas –oye preciosa déjanos algo a los demás- dijo un hombre algo obeso y repugnante acercándose a la mujer Uchiha que solo le ignoraba mientras otro mas este delgado y escuálido la rodeaba por el otro lado mirándola de pies a cabeza –no te hagas la recatada encanto que sabemos la clase de chica que eres- dijo el segundo hombre mientras Mikoto los mandaba a volar y exigía que la dejaren en paz pero claro los ebrios no pensaban escucharla sino que mas bien pensaban jugar con ella toda la noche aunque fuese a la fuerza -déjenla en paz- dijo el rubio apareciendo en escena.

Los borrachos se alejaron de Mikoto cuando el mercenario entro al bar con su aura seria e imponente dejando a todo mundo atemorizado, la Uchiha le lanzo una miraba asombrada cuando le vio ingresar -(Minato?)- pensó ella antes de ver bien sus mejillas y reconocer esas marcas se trataba del pequeño niño rubio el hijo que tanto rechazaba Kushiha cuando ella se fue –(que tonta si yo tuviera un pequeño tan hermoso lo colmaría de amor)- pensó la mujer de cabellos negros antes de darle otro sorbo a su sake mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y pedía un poco del mismo, ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato mientras los ebrios iban y venían en el local hasta que paso el rubio miro a la Uchiha y sus ojos se cruzaron resultando en aquel interesante genjutsu que Naruto empleaba en las mujeres y que en la desesperada Mikoto funciono de maravilla, esa noche la pelinegra Uchiha se olvido de todas sus penas gracias a las caricias incesantes del rubio que la poseyó como nunca nadie lo hizo su cuerpo grito de placer al sentir su miembro hundiéndose en ella y derramando cantidades industriales de semen blanco y espeso en su vientre, fue quizá la noche mas placentera de su vida aunque a la mañana siguiente sus remordimientos la azotaron llorando desesperada mientras el rubio le abrazaba y trataba de consolar, se sentía tan sucia y baja por abusar de un joven como el rubio que dicho sea de paso no se sentí nada molesto y quien lo estaría verdad, el rubio le abrazo y con suavidad la alzo de la cama mientras la consolaba como mejor sabia, su miembro se coló en su vagina y entre lagrimas la Uchiha dejaba ir sus gemidos mientras besaba al rubio desesperada, al final de nuevo Naruto se derramo en su interior mientras Mikoto solo permanecía inmóvil y dolida  
-que te pasa dímelo Mikoto_chan yo te ayudare- dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra que solo estaba abrazándole con sus ojos perdidos  
-soy un fracaso, no sirvo de ninja o de madre no merezco siquiera existir no sirvo ni como mujer solo debería morir- dijo ella deprimida por completo mientras el rubio besaba suavemente su cuello  
-no digas eso eres Mikoto Uchiha, una gran mujer, excelente kunoichi y se que eres una gran madre, si tu hijo mayor salió un asesino pero eso fue culpa de tu esposo no tuya, todo lo que necesitas es otra oportunidad solo eso- dijo el rubio comprensivo abrazándola suavemente contra el  
-no se puede…ya no puedo ser madre, estoy seca en la aldea solo me quieren para que nadie robe mis ojos yo no puedo tener mas hijos el parto se complico y estoy seca ahora- se abrazo al rubio de nuevo mientras este le abrazaba suavemente y sonreía suavemente  
-yo puedo corregirlo puedo asegurarme de que tengas muchos hijos- dijo el rubio sonriendo perversamente mientras la deprimida mujer le miraba en shock y con esperanza en sus ojos  
-enserio puedes hacer que sea madre de nuevo, si puedes hazlo hare lo que pidas- dijo la desesperada mujer tratando de asirse a lo que fuera para no caer al vacio y perderse para siempre  
-solo es cosa de regenerar tu vientre, llevara tiempo pero se puede hacer, y podrás tener muchos hijos que consentir Mikoto_chan solo quiero una cosa a cambio…a ti- y el rubio se dejo ir de nuevo sobre ella.

Las siguientes horas fueron un recuerdo ansioso y delicioso de lo que el rubio le hizo sin parara a la pelinegra, la poseyó en tantas posiciones y la penetro vaginal y analmente tantas veces que perdió la cuenta si como el numero de orgasmos que sintió, al final su vientre estaba tan saturado del semen del rubio que se desbordaba de su vagina entreabierta mientras este estaba en la cama y la Uchiha chupaba su miembro a paso lento y delicioso –verdad que eres mia Mikoto_chan eres mi bella putita dilo- dijo el rubio alejando su miembro de la boca de la mujer de cabellos negros que solo lo miraba deseosa y sometida –si Naruto_kun soy tu puta tuya y solo tuya mi amor- de nuevo el miembro del rubio regreso a l boca de Mikoto mientras el rubio se entregaba al placer de sus labios mientras trazaba planes a futuro –aahhh te llenare de hijos Mikoto_chan tantos y tan poderosos que nunca mas te sentirás inútil y vacía- dijo el rubio antes de descargar con fuerza en su garganta inundándole con su semen caliente que la Uchiha bebía con gusto mientras el rubio la recostaba sobre la cama y ella abría sus piernas feliz –sii Natruto_kun déjame cargar a tus hijos- y de nuevo comenzó el encuentro donde el rubio poseía a la ultima mujer Uchiha  
Flash back fin

-Naruto_kun quiero que todos sepan pero… pero no ahora tenemos que esperar o tus planes se arruinaran ohhhh- dijo l mujer de cabello negro al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer su cuello mientras el rubio se separaba de la sonrojada Mikoto la verdad le gustaba mucho esa mujer pero mas le gustaba esa lealtad absoluta que le tenia al punto de negarse a sus deseos carnales con tal de cumplir con las metas del rubio quien solo sonrió antes de alejarse de ella y preparar las cosas para la comida mientras Chouji entraba al claro y minutos después Lee ingresaba satisfecho con un gran balde lleno de agua, la comida estuvo pronto filetes de pescado con arroz y todo el grupo comía muy animado mientras Mikoto se alejaba de ellos, -chicos iré a inspeccionar ustedes quédense aquí y aprovechen para conocerse- dijo la pelinegra antes de salir del claro y dejar a los jóvenes solos mientras el rubio les miraba permanecer callados sin decir una sola palabra –entonces que cuentan de sus vidas eh- dijo el rubio rompiendo el hielo mientras los chicos entraban en confianza; fue todo como esperaba Lee era un loco obsesionado con el taijutsu y enfocado a un entrenamiento físico que fácilmente doblegaría a cualquier jounin por su parte Chouji solo se sometía a entrenamientos normales con su equipo y su familia tratando de lograr ser un gran heredero del clan Akimichi, sin duda sus andanzas y relatos de su vida eran tranquilos aunque en ciertas partes el rubio ponía mas atención como en las bromas sobre el sobrepeso de Chouji que siempre lo ponían furioso o en el problema de Lee sobre no modelar chakra lo que lo volvía el blanco perfecto de las bromas de sus compañeros cosa que solo se redujo cuando los chicos obtuvieron su rango ninja  
-oye Naruto_san quien es Haku?- pregunto Lee mientras el rubio le miraba con duda  
-es cierto dijiste su nombre hace rato mientras marchábamos hacia acá quien es?- pregunto Chouji con cierta curiosidad quizá ser compañero de Ino la afamada reina del chisme le estaba pasando factura al amante de la comida  
-Haku_chan es mi sexy y hermosa novia- dijo simple y calmado el rubio dejando algo impactados a los dos chicos que le miraban fijamente antes de deprimirse un poco con esas palabras  
-valla si que tienes suerte- dijo el apesadumbrado Chouji pensando en sus sueños romanticos frustrados  
-adivinare problemas de tipo femenino no… solo no e vallan a salir como la "princesa" de Sasuke y sean gays- dijo el rubio con total falta de respeto al Uchiha que estornudaba con fuerza en su habitación en el hospital de la aldea de la hoja  
-primero muerto, es solo que ella nunca me hace caso- dijo el deprimido Chouji pensando en cierta linda chica casi de su edad de cabellos oscuros y mesera de cierto local de comida en l calle principal de la hoja  
- mi me pasa lo mismo Tente_chan solo tiene ojos para Neji- dijo el chico de verde con el puño en alto y fuego ardiendo en sus ojos sacando de onda sus compañeros mientras el rubio solo sonreía  
-(bueno hora de probar esto Meiton: dakushido (elemento oscuridad: semilla oscura))- pensó el rubio mientras su aura siniestra se dejaba sentir levemente en el ambiente escaneando a los chicos frente a el.

Podía sentirlo dentro de cada uno mucho rencor acumulado esperando el momento de estallar y si se le usaba bien podría ser encausado de muy buena manera cosa que solo hacia sonreír aun mas al rubio que con calma bebía algo de jugo antes de hablar de nuevo y ofertes una esperanza  
-yo puedo ayudarles con eso- dijo el rubio con cierta arrogancia en su voz mientras los chicos le miraban fijamente al escucharle  
-de que hablas Naruto nos vas a enseñar a conquistar chicas- dijo Chouji con una sonrisa algo deprimida en su cara mientras el rubio solo negaba  
-no solo eso, les ayudare con todo, tu Chouji no te ofendas pero nadie te tomara enserio nunca por ser alguien de "huesos grandes", por lo que dices esa chica seguramente le atraen los hombres atléticos y fuertes, yo puedo ayudarte con eso con mi guía podrías volverte el Akimichi mas poderoso de la historia, y tu Lee, esta mas que claro que esa tal Tenten solo tiene ojos para ese Neji al ver que es alguien con talento y un futuro brillante, no que tu no lo tengas pero tu incapacidad de usar chakra te quita muchos puntos pero yo te puedo ayudar, te enseñare algo formidable y con mis entrenamientos te volvería el mejor guerrero de la historia y como prueba vean esto- el rubio se puso de pie buscando algún blanco que encontró en un árbol cercano, no hubo sellos y posiciones de manos cuando el relámpago salió de su mano despedazando el árbol con una facilidad asombrosa  
-¿Qué fue eso? no vi sellos ni creo que fuera un jutsu- dijo el shockeado Chouji mientras miraba el tronco despedazado y carbonizado frente a el  
-esto es lo que se conoce como kido, no so jutsus aunque son casi tan poderosos y lo mejor no requieren chakra y creo que eso es lo que tu necesitas Lee algo que no use chakra que dices te unes a mi – le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa mientras el chico de espesas cejas le miraba con duda  
-yo…yo no se Naruto_san- dijo el cejon de verde mientras Naruto con el jutsu activo le miraba dudar  
-esto te ayudaría a que Tenten se fijara en ti- el chico de cejas espesas recordó a la muchacha de opas chinas mientras un tenue color rojo adornaba sus mejillas  
-acepto Naruto!- le tomo la mano en un fuerte apretón mientras un poco del meiton del rubio se adentraba en Lee depositándose en su corazón de donde nunca saldría  
-(bien ya tengo uno, no cabe duda que por una mujer un hombre puede perder la cabeza ahora el otro)- el rubio pensó encarando a Chouji que solo le miraba con dudas muchas mas que las de Lee  
-no se, no creo que este bien digo tengo un maestro y un equipo- dijo el chico de huesos grandes mientras el rubio solo asentía a sus palabras y colocaba su mano en el hombro si el no aceptaba su poder no se fijaría del todo en el  
-respeto eso, pro mi oferta sigue en pie para cuando cambies de opinión, ahora chicos me gustaría relatarles algo es una linda historia sobre una mujer pelirroja y un pequeño niño rubio- dijo el ojizaul apunto de revelarles un horrible secreto de la aldea de la hoja.

De regreso en Konoha nuestra mentora del equipo 8estaba teniendo una mañana por demás interesante, primero tuvo la necesidad de masturbarse de nuevo tras ducharse aun recordado lo que vio el día anterior, luego llego con su equipo donde iniciaron una platica sobre la disposición del hokage de misiones inter equipos lo que detono una platica sobre sus compañeros que alcanzo un punto por demás álgido cuando se llego al mencionado rubio, de inmediato Kiba le insulto y pronto se estaba doblando sobre sus rodillas tras el fuerte golpe juken que recibió entre las piernas cortesía de una molesta Hinata que le exigía se disculpara por ofender al rubio mientras los insectos de "Shino" revoloteaban en el aire rodeando al herido y ahora asustado Inuzuka que solo suplicaba perdón bajo la ciertamente intimidante mirada de la Hyuuga que al parecer si logro heredar algo de Hiashi pero esos comportamientos tan agresivos de dos sumisa y dóciles chicas como ellas hacían a Kurenai suponer cosas –(parece que Naruto_kun tiene mas admiradoras… me pregunto si el sabrá de Shinoku, no importa si lo sabe o no son mis alumnas pero eso no quiere decir que las dejare correr a la cama de Naruto no sin que antes yo evalué si vale la pena y si las tratara como merecen)- pensó con cierta perversidad la experta en genjutsu; del otro lado de la aldea una sonríete Anko caminaba por los bares de la aldea en busca de su salvador de la otra noche esperando hallarle y demostrar su gratitud como dios manda, a su alrededor todo mundo se alejaba de ella esa sonrisa en su cara resultaba espeluznante y mas cuando el rubor de su defensor anónimo y homicida se rego los insultos disminuyeron considerablemente a su persona, en la florería Yamanaka Ino atendía a los clientes con una gran sonrisa mientras Inochi se preguntaba que tenia de tan buen humor a su hija y el porque su mujer se mostraba tan fría e indiferente con el es mas esa misma noche que el llego de su misión y deseaba sentirla cerca ella argumentó dolor de cabeza y lo dejo con las ganas lejos estaba de saber que en este preciso momento su fiel esposa estaba encerrada en el baño correspondiente a su hija hundiendo sus dedos en su entrepierna en un acto masturbatorio salvaje con una sola idea en mente en ese momento (-ohh Naruto_kun)- recordaba aquella visión tratando de igualar lo que por un breve segundo llego a sentir.

De regreso con el equipo estos reanudaban su marcha aburrida y calmada al puesto de vigilancia sin duda estaiuba a ser una de esas misiones que tanto detestaba Naruto, donde no vería nada de sangre bueno quizá con algo de suerte podría distraer a sus compañero lo suficiente como para poder pasar un buen rato con su adorada Mikoto después de todo es como el siempre decía "cada mujer es única" y en el caso de Mikoto ella si que lo era ya que siempre lo incitaba a terminar en su vientre en un desesperado intento por ser preñada por el rubio quien sea dicho de paso ansiaba sembrar su semilla en sus mujeres y verlas hermosamente embarazadas cargando a sus hijos –**seremos mucho mas hermosas en ese estado Naruto_kun solo recuerda que como tu esposa alfa debo ser preñada primero y eso no pasara hasta que mi celo empiece como en** …- la zorra no termino de hablar cuando todo el equipo del rubio se detuvo en un claro a descansar y todo se ponía inmóvil y estático desconcertando al rubio que solo sentía ese calor tan inusual, todo brillo volviéndose de un claro tono blanco mientras en el destello dorado ella aparecía de nuevo  
-hola de nuevo Amatertsu_chan- dijo el rubio con una total falta de respeto a la ahora sonrojada diosa del sol  
-**quieres ser mas formal…mi señora quiere verte asique sígueme**- dijo la deidad caminando delante del rubio que no perdía detalle del bamboleo de su trasero  
-valla porque todas las diosas tiene que ser tan sexys- dijo el rubio en un susurro nada discreto tratando de que la roja Amateratsu le escuchara y si lo hizo.

La diosa del sol se fue tras llevarlo a un gran salón de mármol blanco con columnas largas y gruesas que cargaban una enorme bóveda de roca blanca mientras frente al rubio se alzaba un trono dorado y vacio, era muy raro que no hubiese nadie ahí pero bueno quizá la mencionada deidad estaba por aparecer después de todo les encantaba aparecer de manera espectacular siempre, el muro se abrió revelando grandes cortinas celestes tras las cuales el chapoteo del agua resonaba mientras una silueta emergía del agua no la veía bien pero por lo que se apreciaba era una mujer, las cortinas se abrieron y la belleza rubia aprecio, sus facciones delicadas eran hermosa tanto como las de Yami de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, le sonrió al rubio y con calma tomo asiento en su trono  
-**es un gusto conocerte al fin Naruto_kun**- dijo ella con una voz dulce y seductora aunque muy amable a diferencia de siempre perversa y sensual Yami  
-es un places conocer a tan hermosa diosa- respondió el rubio con cierta cordialidad mientras la rubia solo sonreía  
-**soy Hikari señora de la luz, creo que tu conocer a mi hermana mayor**- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto solo alzaba una ceja ciertamente se parecía mucho a Yami  
-si la conozco pero a que debo el honor de estar ante usted Hikari_sama- el rubio era algo frío pero no podía culparlo no la conocía  
-**quiero hacerte una oferta, Naruto_kun se que mi hermana te ha prometido cosas maravillosas si la escuchas y cumples sus deseos, pero ella miente es solo una embustera que quiere usarte para su propio beneficio, no tienes que obedecerle**- dijo la deidad rubia poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rubio calmado y firme  
-ella siempre ha velado por mi no veo el porque deba traicionarla ahora- respondió Naruto a la diosa rubia mientras esta extendía su mano y acariciaba su rostro  
-**eres un hombre apuesto y se que de seguro no tiene problemas para conseguir mujeres pro que es un humana comparada con una diosa, solo tienes que alejarte de ella y yo te protegeré recibirás mi bendición y el cariño mío y el de Amateratsu _chan Naruto_kun solo tienes que rechazarla aquí y ahora**- dijo la deidad rubia mientras el ojiazul simplemente negaba a sus palabras  
-lo lamento Hikari_sama pero o nunca traiciono a quien confía en mi y no se ofenda pero no la conozco y no puedo decirle que decido ahora- el rubio fue directo y la diosa solo sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio  
-**lo entiendo medítalo Naruto_kun cuando nos volvamos a ver veras que la luz es mejor que la oscuridad**- y el rubio se desvaneció del sitio

El rubio estaba de nuevo con sus compañeros y sonreía tontamente mientras todos le miraba cno curiosidad lo que fuera que pasaba por la mente del rubio lo hacia sonreír -**y se llama a si misma diosa…solo es una puta sagrada que se le ofrece a mi compañero a la primera oportunidad no se te ocurra aceptarla Naruto_kun**- si Imari estaba de muy mal humor con las palabras de la diosa rubia que de nuevo se desnudaba antes de regresar a su pequeña piscina personal sin dejar de pensar en el rubio mortal que recién conoció –(**un hombre apuesto sin duda, y muy poderoso es una pena que este tan inmerso en ese oscuro camino pero pronto ver la luz y comprenderá que su lugar esta luchando por mi y durmiendo en mi cama tras cada victoria verdad Naruto_kun**)- si la diosa de la luz deseaba alejar a rubio de su hermana por cualquier medio necesario

* * *

Y se acabo!, como vimos el rubio ha logrado conseguir posibles aliados potenciales gracias al regalo de Yami, y tambien por si fuera poco nos enteramos de cómo fue que Mikoto conoció y se sometió al rubio quien al parecer dejjo muy buenas impresiones en Konoha sobretodo en yugao, anko y en Haruka la madre de ino no les parce, ahora una nueva deidad entra al juego que ira a decidir Naruto  
_debería hacer lo que tu hiciste (el autor le mira con duda)_  
_tomar a las cuatro (refiriéndose a las deidades)_  
_encerrarlas en un cuarto (el autor se comienza a poner rojo)_  
_y poseerlas hasta que se sometan a el (el autor se pone como tomate)_  
bueno no es como si yo lo hubiera hecho con alguien (a su espalda resuena un "si claro") bueno los veré la semana que entra

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal HIkari y su "oferta"


	18. C17: De lo que soy capaz

Hola gente quizá es algo tarde pero aun asi aquí les traigo el mas reciente y aun humeante capitulo de este mi tercer fic, ahora veremos como es que concluye la misión del rubio y que es lo que pasa con sus compañeros será que de verdad van a ser sus aliados hay que leer par saber aunque antes es hora de los reviews  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:si quien lo diria verdad y creeme yami no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:bueno lo de hikari no se qu pasara de chouji ya veremos y apra su aparicon habra que esperara jeje  
**Yue Namikaze:** verdad que si  
**xona potter namikaze**:sabes ese escenario es muy posible  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si tienes razon este naruto tiene mucho cerebro y si que sabe seducir y quiza lo de unie a l luz y oscuridad bajo su voluntad sea lo mejor jeje  
**Silber D.** **Wolf:que** bueno que te gusten  
**Loquin**:si fue un buen recuerdo que esclarece un duda sobre cuando y como se conocieron, y si ahora sera rubio en vez de rosado jejeje  
**Narutorinnegan117**: que bueno que te guste el fic y lo que eligir naruto pues ya lo veremos ejeje  
bueno como ya respondi esto hora de ir a lo que sigue  
_oye porque dijiste humeante capitulo (lo mira con duda)  
será porque es nuevo (el autor asiente)  
o porque tiene de eso que nos deja a todos humeando( e autor suspira)  
yo creo que es lo segundo que maravilla (las cuatro saltan de alegría y los rebotes atontan al autor)  
_…. (reaccionando después de 5 minutos) eh…donde…cuando…este… lean el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: De lo que soy capaz**

El equipo de la hoja avanzaba por entre los arboles a muy buena velocidad acercándose cada vez mas a su destino, la verdad era una misión tan aburrida y gracias a eso el rubio se la pasaba pensando en las bastas posibilidades que le mostraba la vida aunque algo en su mente era bastante insistente y eso era el recuerdo de la diosa de la luz, no iba a negar que se trataba de una hermosa mujer sin duda podría decirse que la mas bella que hubiese visto en su vida si no contaba a Imari o a sus lindas diosas como Tsukuyomi o su adorada Yami, la verdad esa mujer de cabellos rubios era tan parecida a Yami no solo físicamente sino también en su singular aroma que si bien era mas dulce era igual de enervante que el de la diosa oscura, pero aun así algo en ella no le agradaba –(es preciosa eso no se discute pero ella se me ofreció tan descarada ni Yami_hime_sama o Tsukoyumi_chan lo hicieron así en que diablos piensa esa diosa)- eran las dudas que atormentaba al rubio que claro en realidad no consideraba abandonar a la diosa de la oscuridad no era un traidor y menos si eso significaba herirla de alguna manera y no volver a verla ni a ella o a Imari, no estaba dispuesto a eso el ya había elegido su camino y no saldría de el por nada, en su interior la zorra pelirroja solo sonreía al escuchar sus pensamientos mientras el rubio alejaba de su mente a Hikari –(**así se hace Naruto_kun no te dejes engatusar por esa, diosa o no es solo una mujerzuela caprichosa que quiere alejarte de quienes si te queremos**)- eran los pensamientos de la youko mientras su contenedor amante y compañero apretaba el paso dejando atrás sus recuerdos e ideas relacionados con la diosa de la luz.

En el recinto del alba la diosa del sol estaba relajada comienzo una deliciosa manzana cuando la fría sensación inundaba todo el lugar mientras una oscura presencia se dejaba sentir, la manzana en la mano de Amatertsu se aplasto cuando su eterna rival de ojos plateados entro en escena seria y calmada oscureciendo la mitad de su templo mientras le miraba fija y seriamente mientras caminaba despacio y seductoramente hasta encarar a la diosa del sol que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados  
- **que haces aquí Tsukuyomi**- dijo la irritada mujer de ojos dorados encarando a su contraparte de ojos plateados  
-**vine a darte un mensaje de parte de Yami_sama**- dijo la mujer de cabellera plateada a la diosa del sol que solo le miraba enojada  
-**bien porque no me lo dices de una buena vez**- sin duda la presencia de la mujer le molestaba y eso no pensaba ocultarlo n un poco  
-**mi señora dice que se aleje de Naruto_kun el es nuestro y quiere que aleje sus garras de el-** si Tsukiyomi no estaba de buenas y su fiera mirada era un claro reflejo de eso  
-**acaso esta loca, ella no es nadie para mandar eso, Hikari_sama sabe lo que hace y no puede prohibirle nada tienen el mismo rango y que es eso de nuestro… no habrás posado tus ojos en ese mortal verdad**- la sonrisa en la cara de la diosa del sol era de clara superioridad al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la señora de la luna mientras esta solo desviaba un poco la vista  
-**no solo me gusta Amateratsu, soy orgullosamente suya y he de decirte que es el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida**- ahora fue el turno de la diosa solar de sonrojarse mas al imaginarse al rubio en la cama de su contraparte oscura  
-**eres una zorra como se te ocurre entregarte a un humano**- sus palabras estaban llenas de enojo y …celos? Cosa que no paso por alto la diosa de la luna que solo sonrió mientras Amateratsu le daba la espalda  
-**oh estas celosa solecito, dime te gusta Naruto_kun verdad, jejeje tienes buen ojo eso lo reconozco no hay nada mejor que sentir como te rodea entre sus brazos, como besa tu cuello y como hunde su miembro en ti hasta hacerte enloquecer**- dijo la diosa de piel clara al oído de la roja diosa del sol que solo se volteo furiosa  
-**CALLATE Y LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ** – si estaba furiosa y no podía ocultarlo ni un poco para diversión de Tsukuyomi  
-**jajajajajaja te gusta quien lo diría la siempre recatada señora del sol muerta de ganas por se poseída por un humano jajajajajajaja**- y Tsukiyomi se desvaneció en sombras mientras sus tinieblas se desvanecían y Amateratsu se encaminaba al recinto de su señora paso muy lento para relajarse después de este peculiar momento

De regreso al mundo de los humanos el grupo de ninjas de la hoja llegaba al punto de encuentro y esperaban pacientes el arribo de su contacto que de hecho no tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer frente a ellos, se trataba de u anbu con mascara de caballo que caminaba sereno y calmado aproximándose al grupo de la hoja que permanecía calmado mientras el hombre se aproximaba, en su mano cargaba un pergamino con los informes correspondientes a su ultimo patrullaje y al llegar se limito a saludar a Mikoto ignorando por completo a los genin que si bien no eran alguien indispensable quizá debería haberle puesto atención al rubio que le miraba de arriba abajo –(a este tipo lo conozco…será el? Quien lo diría me tope con otro de esos bastardos)- en el rostro de Naruto apareció una sonrisa perversa mientras sus compañeros se alejaban un par de pasos del rubio rodeado de un aura malévola mientras Mikoto escuchaba de sus labios unas palabras advirtiéndole de unos bandidos que rondaban los bosques antes de perderse en la distancia en el bosque –enseguida vuelvo voy al baño- y el rubio salió a toda prisa dejando tras de si a unos compañeros que le miraban con duda aunque claro fue Chouji quien hablo –bueno cuando te anda te anda- dijo el chico de huesos grandes mientras Lee asentía y Mikoto miraba la dirección en la que se fue el rubio con curiosidad; lejos del equipo el rubio terminaba de realizar los sellos y el curioso ser aparecía en una bola de humo mirando al rubio con sus grandes ojos verdosos de pupila rasgada mientras de su boica escurría saliva espesa y pegajosa  
-**me llamaste mi señor**- dijo la invocación con una voy humilde y sumisa mientras el rubio asentía  
-así es Koha, por allá hay un anbu con mascara de caballo alejándose… quiero que lo sigas y cuando estemos a buena distancia lo matas, puedes tragarte su cadáver si quieres pero me traes la cabeza soy claro- ordeno el rubio a su invocación que sonreía malévolamente mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo a su ordenes  
-**si Naruto_sama lo matare como el perro que es y te traeré su cabeza como muestra de mi éxito amo**- y el animal corrió a gran velocidad perdiéndose entre la maleza mientras el rubio solo sonreía  
-si que es un buen contrato quien diría que me caerían tan bien esos lindos animalitos jejejejeje- el rubio sonrió antes de regresar con su equipo e iniciar la marcha de regreso a casa tras completar la misión, si las cosas marchaban bien el día siguiente llegarían a l aldea de la hoja.

Hablando de Konoha en la aldea oculta entre las hojas las personas iban y venían sumidos en su tradicional y aburrida vida mientras en el departamento del rubio cierta persona curioseaba entre sus cosas, estaba algo asombrada del orden pero bueno considerando que se rumoraba vivía con una chica no era de extrañar que todo estuviese en su lugar, si Kurenai Yuhi atribuía todo a Haku sin saber que de hecho Naruto era el que ordenaba el sitio, camino sin nada que revelara mucho sobre el mencionado rubio a excepción de una fotografía de el en una costa, lucia algo golpeado y tenia una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras su camisa hecha casi trizas dejaba ver su torso bien trabajado debajo de ella, una sonrisa algo inusual cruzo el rostro de la ojiroja –bueno pues a primera vista pareces adecuado para mis alumnas Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer antes de adentrarse en la recamara del rubio que estaba a excepción de la cama ordenada por completo, las sabanas estaban algo revueltas y una mancha muy incriminante en el centro de la misma, la miro con curiosidad y con algo de nerviosismo lo toco era raro ya no estaba tibio pero aun así conservaba su textura espesa y concentrada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando la punta de su lengua probo la pequeña muestra de evidencia, el sabor la invadió de inmediato mientras el calor se extendía por su cuerpo y pronto lamia sus dedos degustando lo que hallo –estaba frio pero aun así sabe bien, de seguro calienta ha de ser una delicia…sin duda Naruto_kun es un gran ejemplar quien sabe a lo mejor y es digno y me lo quedo yo en lugar de mis alumnas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto confiada antes de salir de ahí y salir a l calle tenia curiosidad y deseaba encontrarse con el rubio para comprobar si sus suposiciones eran acertadas.; de regreso al bosque el equipo de la hoja saltaba a gran velocidad recorriendo el bosque con gran velocidad tratando de llegar al sitio donde acamparon la noche anterior para estar así mas cerca de la aldea de la hoja y tener que viajar menos  
-Naruto_san entonces si me enseñaras- dijo Lee a un costado del rubio con sus ojos llenos de ilusión mientras el rubio solo sonreía  
-claro que si Lee en cuanto lleguemos y tengas tiempo ven a buscarme a la zona de entrenamiento numero 17 cuando oscurezca ahí es donde medito ahí empezaremos a ver si en realidad logras dominar el kido- eclaro el rubio mientras Lee miraba al frente con una gran sonrisa  
-sii te demostrare que soy digno de tu confianza y seré un gran alumno, y le demostrare a Tenten que valgo la pena y que se debe alejar del engreído de Neji- sus ojos ardían con flamas mientras el rubio sonreía en el interior de Lee su semilla oscura comenzaba a germinar  
-sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie Chouji cundo gustes tu solo búscame – declaro el rubio lanzándole una mirada al chico Akimichi que solo le miraba con algo de duda  
-…si lo pensare Naruto- dijo el lleno de dudas mientras el equipo saltaba al suelo y eran bombardeados por una lluvia de kunai

De entre los arboles aparecieron los sujetos, eran 5 tipos con ropas llenas de camuflaje y sonrisas perversas en sus caras mientras ingresaban al claro rodeando a los ninjas de la hoja –pero que tenemos aquí una belleza y sus mocosos eh- dijo uno de los tipos mirando lascivamente a Mikoto quien le devolvía unos ojos llenos de enojo – vamos linda no nos eches esas miradita solo déjanos matar a tus mocosos y te dejaremos tocar el cielo jajajaja- el rubio sintió el enojo en su interior, no porque lo menospreciaran eso lo sabia de antemano y la verdad estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara pero el que le dijeran esas cosas a SU Mikoto no iba a soportarlo dio un paso al frente mientras los enemigos le miraban con sonrisas en su cara cuando Lee salto al frente –yo los derrotare por faltarle el respeto a sensei, no te apures Naruto te demostrare que no te fallare!- grito el chico de espesas cejas antes de lanzarse al frente en un velos y poderoso ataque; los bandidos estaban sorprendidos y no solo ellos el rubio también, Lee se movía a una velocidad formidable para un genin y lanzaba patadas y puñetazos con gran fuerza precisión sin dejar de correr de un lado a otro eludiendo las armas de sus oponentes, -ya quédate quieto!- grito el frustrado hombre mientras Lee se lanzaba contra el su rodilla se clavo en su cara doblándolo con facilidad contra el suelo en un ángulo casi imposible mientras la sangre brotaba a chorros de la rota nariz mientras el hombre se desplomaba al suelo y uno de los furiosos tipos se lanzaba contra el chico de verde, giro con velocidad y conecto una patada giratoria a su enemigo que voló por el aire antes de golpear un árbol y encara al chico que con una mano en la espalda y una al frente extendida le retaba a atacar de nuevo el hombre de nuevo arremetió contra lee con kunais en mano mientras el chico de verde bloqueaba sus golpes con gran facilidad resultando solo con una pequeña herida en el brazo antes de clavar su codo en el estomago del enemigo antes de alzar el puño y alzarlo al aire antes de girar sobre el suelo y tomarle de la cintura para clavarlo de nuca al piso en un famoso suplex, el rubio sonrió ante ese movimiento mientras los heridos tipos se quejaban en el suelo, a un costado uno de los hombres gritaba d dolor envuelto en flamas que salían de la boca de Mikoto quien furiosa porque el tipo trato de tomarla como rehén lo pateo en la partes nobles entes d prenderle fuego y ahora para shock de dos de sus genin el hombre corría sumido en un mar de dolor, Choiji dio un paso atrás algo asustado por lo que vio mientras un kunai paso a lado de su cabeza cortando su mejilla  
-no corras bola de grasa que tu pagaras los platos rotos- dijo el amenazante hombre mientras Chouji bajaba la cabeza y se rodeaba de un aura oscura y malévola

-COMO ME LLAMASTE- grito furioso antes de volverse una enorme bola rodante que arraso con todo a su paso destrozando el bosque mientras machacaba al hombre y pasaba sobre el, giraba y volvía a pasar, y de nuevo, y una vez mas, y de nuevo y así hasta pasar sobre el unas 10 veces dejándolo mas plano que una calcomanía y clavado al suelo mientras todo mundo le miraba con una gota en la nuca –NUNCA ME GIGAS ASI SOLO SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES- alzo al hombre del suelo mientras su puño se expandía asombrosamente antes de conectar un salvaje golpe que mando directo al mundo del dolor tras despedazarle la caja torácica, mientras el rubio sonreía ante lo que vio –(eso es tener talento)- sus pensamientos eran mas que claros cuando sin que nadie lo notase el ultimo bandido se coló y tomo al rubio por sorpresa colocando su fría arma en el cuello del rubio –muévanse y lo mato- dijo el nerviosos hombre mientras los ninjas de la hoja le miraban con enojo por tomar su compañero de rehén por su lado el rubio sonrió oscuramente mientras alzaba su mano y tomaba la del sujeto, los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos cuando paso –aaaaagggggg- el hombre se quejo de dolor cuando su mano se enfrió de tal modo pronto su mano estaba cubierta de duro hielo que se expandía por su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro mientras el rubio sonreía malévolamente –este fue un gran error- la sonrisa sombría del rubio lleno de terror al hombre mientras el rubio hacia fuerza –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito de dolor cuando su brazo congelado fue arrancado de su cuerpo por el hombro mientras la sangre brotaba a chorros de la herida y el rubio destrozaba el brazo quedándose solo con un hueso afilado en su mano y le miraba con esa sonreía tan maligna en sus labios –creo que esto es tuyo no- y son total crueldad clavo el hueso en su cuello y el hombre se desplomo al suelo sangrando con fuerza de l herida mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre y el rubio sonreía si el asesinar a tipos como este si que le levantaba el animo, -oh no me he olvidado de ustedes- dijo el sonriente rubio mirando a los hombre s heridos antes de trazar sellos y golpear el suelo, todo el aire se enfrió mientras las largas estacas de hielo asedian del suelo empalando a los hombre heridos mandándolos directo al otro mundo bajo la mirada en shock de sus compañeros genin quienes miraban al rubio como si fuese un loco homicida, no estaban tan lejos de la realidad  
-que, esos tipos eran enemigos dejarlos con vida era un riesgo innecesario mejor matarlos de una vez- dijo el rubio con total simpleza mientras los genin miraban a la pelinegra que sentía  
-Naruto_kun tiene razón, no podíamos trasportarlos eran demasiado peligroso eliminarlos fue la mejor opción- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros apoyando al rubio antes de que el equipo volviera a la marcha dejando tras de si ese sitio lleno de cadáveres mientras el rubio se aproximaba a sus compañeros  
-tienes talento Lee creo que si valdrá la pena instruirte- declaro el rubio mientras el chico de cabellos negros lloraba de felicidad y el rubio pensaba que eso debía ser uno de los primeros puntos a cambiar de el  
-muchas gracias Naruto no te fallare lo prometo- sus ojos brillaron de esperanza y el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca conoció el infierno cuando entreno con Imari pero algo le decía que estaba por sufrir algo mucho peor  
-y en cuanto a ti Chouji, si siempre actuaras de ese modo todo mundo te tomaría enserio incluso ella sabes- las palabras del rubio apenaron al Akimichi que no dijo nada mientras el grupo seguía su camino

De nuevo en Konoha una mujer de cabellos morados y ropa bastante reveladora iba de un lado a otro corriendo como loca en busca de su rubio salvador, no era que los aldeanos no supieran quien era solo que sus hermosos y radiantes ojos brillando mientras hablaba de cómo asesino a ese tipo por ella resultaba demasiado perturbadores, por eso mismo nadie le podía responder, y en este momento estaba en l bar bebiendo algo de sake mientras se quejaba con el cantinero sobre que no hallaba a su singular Romeo cuando cierto ninja de cabellos plateados que leía su librito amado la escucho sin querer y hablo al viento -curioso ese sujeto suena parecido a Naruto- declaro Kakashi antes d que todo mundo saltara asustado por la andanada de serpientes, pronto el amado icha icha del ninja copia estaba en el suelo mientras el estaba envuelto en un capullo hecho por completo de serpientes mientras Anko lo miraba fijamente –ahora tu ciclope pervertido me vs a decir todo sobre Naruto_kun- el ninja de cabellera plateada hablo, por no decir que canto como preso inyectado con suero de la verdad, le dio señales, descripciones, habilidades y hasta el domicilio del rubio mientras la cara de Anko se iluminaba con cada palabra en especial con su propensión al homicidio –ohhh Naruto_kun es tan encantador, no te apures que tu adorada Anko_chan ira a ti mi futuro flamante novio- y la sonriente mujer salió del bar dejando tras de si a un cantinero asustado, una clientela que huía aterrada y a un pálido Kakashi aun envuelto en las serpientes que lo miraban como si fuese un bocadillo; en las calles de Konoha nuestra mujer de ojos rojos cagaba por la aldea aun buscando al rubio que claro no hallaría por su salida de misión, por eso mismo paseaba por las calles cuando escucho las risas en la florería Yamanaka donde Ino platicaba de lo lindo con cierta chica de cabellos rosados, con habilidad se coló y escucho atentamente esperando recibir algún indicio de la ubicación del escurridizo rubio  
-quien diría que seriamos amigas de nuevo no Sakura- dijo la rubia mientras la chica de ojos verdes asentía a las palabras de su amiga  
- si y todo esto es por el verdad Ino- la rubia fue ahora la que sintió

En el interior de la casa una mujer mayor y rubia la madre de Ino Haruka caminaba relajada tras realizar todos sus quehaceres sacándose de la mente las imágenes del rubio y ella trenzados de esa manera en su negocio, la verdad no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que un hombre estuvo tan presente en su mete ni con Inoichi le paso eso y la verdad era muy raro que eso pasara, camino relajada por no decir cansada y escucho las risas de la florería donde se alegro de ver a su hija platicando con su antigua amiga, por su mente paso la alegría de verla recuperar su amistad y estaba por retirarse cuando escucho a Ino –entonces Naruto_kun y tu lo hicieron Sakura- se regreso de inmediato al escuchas esas palabras y vio de reojo a la sonrojada pelirrosa que solo asentía a las palabras de su amiga –si, es asombroso nunca me sentí igual tan satisfecha y llena y cuando acabo en mi fue…fue- Sakura no pudo decir mas sus ojos se perdieron en el vacio mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo –maravilloso, sentir como derrama tanto semen en tu vientre haciéndote sentir tan suya, que solo puedes suplicare por mas- fue Ino quien concluyo la oración mientras la cara de Haruka enrojecía y comprendía ahora el porque su hija no llego a casa aquella noche, las dos amigas rieron como totas antes de empezara describir a detalle el tamaño textura y sabor del miembro del rubio sin contar claro con el sabor y la cantidad de semen que brotaba en cada oportunidad, la madre de Ino sentía su entrepierna humedecerse ante semejantes imágenes que se formaban en su mente, en su propio rincón Kurenai escuchaba atentamente las palabras de las chicas y recordando lo que vio ese día en el bosque los deseos de "inspeccionar" al rubio solo crecían mas en ella –y sabes Ino…el..el también poseyó a mi ksan, no hizo el amor a las dos a la vez- declaro la pelirrosa por completo avergonzada mientras Haruka casi se atragantaba con el grito que reprimía en su boca mientras Kurenai alzaba una ceja –(pudo con las dos eh)- pensaba cosas muy interesantes la mujer de cabellos negros mientras Ino confesaba haber protagonizado un trió con Haku en el departamento del rubio, en ese puto Haruka ya no escucho mas de la platica mientras corría al baño con un irrefrenable deseo de saciar sus bajas pasiones entregándose a los placeres de la autocomplacencia, por su parte Kureai salió discretamente de la florería mientras caminaba por las calles con el rostro sereno y frío que le caracterizaba -(todo ese vigor…debes ser maravilloso verdad Naruto_kun, tengo que probarte es un hecho)- si la experta del genjutsu se había decidido usaría todos sus trucos para seducir al rubio y tenerlo a sus pies aunque conociendo a Naruto la que acabaría sumisa iba a ser ella.

La noche llego a las naciones elementales y en los bosques el grupo de la hoja descansaba tras la curiosa pelea donde el rubio demostró mas de sus habilidades, desde ese momento la sonrisa en la cara del rubio no desapareció mientras avanzaban por los arboles hasta que acamparon en ese lugar y cenaron deliciosa comida, claro las preguntas de inmediato bombardearon al rubio sobre su poseía alguna línea de sangre relacionada con el huelo a lo que el negó diciendo que dado su gran chakra y conto podía mezclar sus afinidades para lograr producir el hielo lo que dejo a sus compañeros por demás asombrados, la cena fue calmada y cuando las flamas ardían en la oscuridad sus compañeros se retiraron a dormir mientras el rubio hacia guardia, tan pronto las tiendas de campaña se cerraron , la de Mikoto se abrió mientras el rubio dejaba caer uno jutsu especial y dejaba a un clon vigilando –suerte jefe destrózala- le dijo la copia mientras el rubio avanzaba a la rienda donde Mikoto ya le esperaba, suspiro y con un soplo poderoso volo la tienda del suelo dejando sobre el suelo recostada sobre unas mantas esponjosas y suaves a una semidesnuda Mikoto envuelta solo en la suave seda del conjunto de ropa interior que usaba; -eres tan sexy Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio mientras se despojaba de la camisa y los pantalones, los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron y su lengua se deslizo por sus labios golosamente cuando el bóxer del rubio dejo de estorbarle, el miembro del rubio se alzaba en su máximo esplendor -oh Naruto_kun te amo tanto- dijo ella incorporándose mientras el rubio se dejaba caer en la suave manta, los labios de Mikoto de inmediato rodearon su miembro cubriéndole de lamidas largas y deliciosas que pronto tenían su pene brillando en la saliva de la Uchiha mientras sus manos amasaban suavemente los testículos del rubio afortunado que solo se dejaba consentir por la Uchiha que pronto abría los labios chupando la cabeza del miembro mientras tragaba despacio el pene del rubio –aaahhh Mikoto_chan- el rubio empujo su miembro en la boca de Mikoto quien solo trago mas del rubio mientras sus ojos se ponían casi en blanco ante la sensación de ahogarse con el miembro del rubio que soltando su cabeza la dejo sacarlo, el rubio gimió de nuevo cuando fue ahora MIkoto la que tragaba todo su ene de golpe, su miembro era chupado con fuerza mientras el se dejaba consentir por la Uchiha que solo chupaba con fuerza –aaahh Mikoto_chan aquí va tu premio bébelo todo- el rubio estallo con fuerza inundando la boca de la Uchiha que con hambre bebió todo el caliente esperma del rubio mientras este dejaba salir todo su flujo en su boca, se alzo de el y lamio su miembro son ansiedad hasta tenerlo brillante y duro, solo entonces miro al rubio sonrojada y deseosa

-ahora si te daré lo que tanto te gusta…voy a cojerte toda la noche Mikoto_chan- el rubio la tomo de las piernas y con rudeza la tendió en el suelo mientras le arrancaba la ropa, sus pechos suaves quedaron al viento que soplaba suave mientras el rubio lamia sus ya duros pezones –aaahh Naruto_kun mas adoro como me haces tuya aaaahhh- gemía la mujer mientras sobre su suave pantaleta el miembro del rubio se rosaba con insistencia dejándole sentir su dureza y calor, sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas lucharon con fiereza mientras la entrepierna de la Uchiha se humedecía mas y mas bajo el roce incesante del rubio ninja, pronto Mikoto estaba bañada en una fina capa de sudor mientras el rubio la sujetaba del trasero alzándola del suelo mientras desgarraba la poca ropa que le quedaba –he deseado tu trasero durante toda la misión Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras deslizaba su miembro entre las suaves nalgas de la pelinegra que solo gemía suavemente al sentir como se separaban bajo el miembro del rubio –tómalo Naruto_kun es tuyo solo tómalo- dijo desesperada mientras el rubio l elevaba del suelo y empujaba suavemente sus ojos se abrieron y el dolor la invadió cuando el miembro del rubio la perforo, su trasero se abría como nuca antes mientras el rubio empujaba en ella con fuerza los gemidos resonaban en el bosque mientras el rubio empujaba en la mujer, pronto todo el pene de Naruto estaba dentro de Mikoto quien lanzaba placenteros gemidos al viento al sentir como latía en su interior, el rubio retrocedió despacio antes de clavarse de nuevo y hacerla gritar, pronto su cuerpo se lanzaba contra el miembro del rubio que se hundía en ella sin parara una y otra vez mientras el rubio se inclinaba sobre Mikoto y lamia su vientre sin dejar de mover sus caderas, la Uchiha solo podía gemir entregada por completo al rubio mientras este empujaba sin dudar en su interior lanzando fuertes golpes a ella que solo podía gemir y gemir mientras el rubio sacudía su cuerpo bajo sus embates –aaahhh Naruto_ku mas dame mas fuerte dame todo tu amor aaaahhh- suplicaba la pelinegra mientras el rubio se hundía una y otra vez clavándose sin parar, su miembro se adentro como nunca llegando hasta lo mas profundo cuando el rubio no pudo mas con un sonoro gemido dejo ir su semen en una explosión incontrolable que pronto tenia a la Uchiha gimiendo como loca mientras de su vagina un fuerte caudal de fluidos escapaba con fuerza, el rubio salió de Mikoto suavemente dejando su trasero abierto escurriendo semen espeso y blanco mientras la acomodaba en cuatro y la pelinegra le miraba por sobre el hombro con la cara roja y deseosa –mi vientre Narto_kun llénalo también- dijo l deseosa mujer mientras el rubio se acomodaba tomándole de las caderas, su miembro mojado se rozo contra su entrada húmeda y de un solo golpe se clavo hasta el fondo arrancando un fuerte gemido de ambos mientras el rubio salía y volvía a golpear, Mikoto solo gemía con el sonrojo en su cara mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al gritar de gusto mientras el rubio se adentraba en ella, pronto su miembro llego al final del sendero y se clavo en su vientre, su espalda se arqueo y lanzo un fuerte gemido –aaaaahhhhh- el rubio estaba en su útero y ahora comenzaba la mejor parte, nunca lo dijo ni ella ni ninguna otra pero cuando el rubio se deslizaba en su vientre era una sensación maravillosamente intensa que las sumía en un placer asombroso, Mikoto se lanzaba contra el rubio que no dejaba de empujar en ella con insistencia mientras sus caderas se movían sin control, el rubio empujaba con fuerza mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre Mikoto acariciando sus pechos con fuerza apretando y amasando suavemente mientras pellizcaba los pezones duros y la Uchiha gemía –N…Naruto_kun yo, yo no puedo mas- dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio se hundía por completo en su vientre y estallaba con fuerza inundando el vientre de Mikkto con una espesa descara de semen que pronto tenia rebosante el útero de la pelinegra, su miembro salió de Mikoto quien yacía ahora desplomada en el suelo cubierta de sudor y con el fluido blanco escurriendo de su interior mientras el rubio la volteaba boca arriba y la besaba con fuerza mientras acercaba su pene a ella –la noche apenas empieza Mikoto_chan- de nuevo la pelinegra gimió mientras sus piernas abrazaban al rubio que una vez mas se clavaba en su vagina hasta su útero era mas que claro que ella no iba a dormir, y eso le encantaba

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo, como vimos al parecer nuestras deidades tiene actitudes algo infantiles no creen , y también vimos los efectos de Naruto en Konoha como va esto yo creo que kurenai anko y haruka van a terminar suplicándole al rubio que las posea, quizá eso es lo que el busca uno nunca sabe y por si fuera poco vimos al rubio usar mas de sus trucos secretos este aprendido de la linda Haku sin duda y para terminar el capitulo que mejor que Mikoto quien fuera el  
_no digas eso (lo mira cariñosa)  
si no tienes que tenerle envidia (le sonríe con cariño)  
es cierto para eso estamos nosotras (las 4 sonríen ahora pervertidamente)  
ahora déjanos todo a nosotras te mostraremos que no tienes nada que envidiarle (se le acercan despacio)  
_creo que hable de mas no creen (lo jalan fuera de la pantalla)

Hasta la proxima (dicen coro fuera de la pantalla)  
atte: Shippu, Kaze, Yami, Ryo y Kurai-sho  
pd: ...( en trance mirando otrs cosas)


	19. C18: Lo que la gente trama

Bueno hoy es viernes y que creen les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fic para que lo lean y se pasen un rato mas que agradable porque aquí veremos ciertas confabulaciones y estrategias y porque no algo de acción de las que tanto les gusta jeje aunque claro primero es hora de los reviews  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92:**si tu lo has dicho y es probable que en este capitulo empiezen las coss "dificiles" para el rubio  
**Gajel Redfox Crossover Fan**: no deberias creeme  
**Loquin**:si es verdad se viene un choque de titanes femeninos jejeje, y sabes no eres el unico que llega a odiarlo  
**xona potter namikaze**:pues todo parece indicar que si no crees  
**Silber D. Wolf**:que bueno que te impresionen jejeje  
**Kaks96**:si es verdad Kurenai aqui nos slio pervertida y la larga es probableque las diosas caben sometidas a el  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:sabes eso del magetismo animal noesta tan alejado de su encanto ya sabras porque jejeje  
bueno acabe con esto pasemos al lindo capitulo  
_siii mas "acción" (sonríe pervertida  
que maravilla adoro estos caps (mira la pantalla)  
no solo tu (sentándose a leer la pantalla)  
me gusta leerlos pero prefiero inspirarlos (el autor se sonroja)_  
bueno queda mas que claro que hay aquí así que adelante a leer

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Lo que la gente trama**

Un día nuevo y hermoso llego a las naciones elementales y un par de somnolientos Lee y Chouji se despertaban saliendo de sus tiendas de campaña estirándose perezosamente mientras olían el delicioso aroma del desayuno que ya se cocinaba en la fogata, el rubio no estaba había salido a recoger algo de agua y ahora mismo una mas que feliz Mikoto cocinaba muy animada hasta el punto de casi cantar alegremente mientras se movía de un lado a otro tras darle los buenos días a sus alumnos que solo respondieron con la misma amabilidad de la mujer de cabellos oscuros que no dejaba que esa brillante sonrisa se disipara de sus labios mientras cocinaba muy alegre -(aun lo siento dentro de mi…Naruto_kun me lleno mucho)- Mikoto se sonrojo levemente al sentir como algo se movía en su vientre, las descargas del rubio l habían dejado rebosante de semen y ahora mismo aun lo sentí en su interior dentro de su vientre, eventualmente saldría eso era un hecho pero por ahora la feliz mujer se sentía del rubio y la verdad le encantaba serlo; mientras tato en la aldea de la hoja un ojeroso y cansado Kiba se arrastraba fuera de su casa a toda velocidad sin siquiera desayunar, la razón de ello recaía en la noche anterior.

Tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitar a Hinata a cenar cosa que claro la chica rechazo diciéndole que no le interesaba ninguna clase de relación mas allá de lo profesional con el Inuzuka que claro como todo un cretino forcejeo con la chica tratando de demostrarle que de el nadie se burlaba, gran error, de inmediato los insectos de "Shino" lo envolvieron alejándole de Hinata mientras su cara perdía todo el color, ante el una fría y molesta Kurenai lo miraba fijamente -por eso los hombres no e agradan Kiba- dijo la irritada jounin antes de sumir al chico perro en una gran pesadilla que lo mantuvo atrapado toda la noche, era verdad la mujer de ojos rojos guardaba algo de rencor contra la población masculina aunque eso no significaba que no le interesara divertirse de vez en cuando aunque siempre se encargaba de borrar todo mediante algún genjutsu para que claro no presumiera la conquista, ahora mismo la mujer de ojos rojos miraba al pálido Kiba alejarse caminando como un zombi mientras le sonreía levemente a la feliz Hinta y regresaban a sus cosas; el pobre Inuzuka que bien se lo tenia merecido casi no durmió por ese genjutsu tan grafico y peligroso que involucraba una manda de Leones y un Kiba huyendo de ellos sin lograrlo por lo que acababan cenándoselo y claro se repetía una y otra vez por toda la noche, al final al amanecer el ojeroso Inuzuka fue al fin libre de la peligrosa pesadilla y salió de su recamara muerto de hambre pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mesa del comedor vacía supuso que su madre estaría dormida y subió a despertarle para que hiciera el desayuno pero claro no esperaba eso, a través de la puerta se escuchaban ruidos y quejidos suaves mientras un sutil aroma se dejaba oler por debajo de la puerta la cara de Kiba se puso blanca antes de que saliera corriendo lo ultimo que deseaba era escuchar a su madre mientras hacia eso; en el interior de su recabara una desnuda y sudorosa Tsume se masturbaba furiosamente con una sola idea en mente -(Naruto_kun mas dame mas mi alfa)- sus dedos humedecidos se perdían entre sus piernas mientras su boca apretada contenía el furioso gemido que se esforzaba por salir de sus labios mientras se arqueaba y terminaba en un furioso orgasmo, cuantos había tenido 4, 5 no estaba segura pero algo si estaba claro en su mente no podía dejar de recordar esas imágenes fuera lo que el rubio tenia era algo muy fuerte que la hacia desearlo como nunca creyó posible en su vida –(ohh Naruto_kun)- pensó la mujer cuando de nuevo comenzó a complacerse ella sola.

De regreso al bosque un feliz y calmado rubio marchaba de regreso al campamento cuando los matorrales comenzaron a moverse y la figura apareció despacio –**mi amo**- dijo la invocación apareciendo despacio entre el paso mientras el rubio le sonreía al verle tras arrojar al suelo l cara enmascarada de aquel anbu, la mascara de caballo estaba estrellada y salpicada de sangre mientras el rubio ponía el balde en el suelo y le retiraba la mascara, se trataba de un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises con una clara expresión de terror mientras l rubio se centraba en la marca de su mejilla semejante a un arañazo –si eras tu maldito bastardo-; la mente del rubio se perdió en recuerdos de una día lejano mientras vagaba por las naciones elementales, recién había concluido su entrenamiento con Imari y ahora mismo estaba en busca de hacerse de una reputación mientras vagaba de un lado a otro, fue en esos días que le conoció era una esclava muy linda de cabellos castaños oscuros largos y atados en una cola de caballo, era hermosa sin duda de cuerpo delgado y semejante al de la misma Kurenai lo que cautivo al rubio fue su triste sonrisa y su resignada expresión esa vida de humillaciones y abusos, cada noche un hombre diferente le alquilaba para entretenerse aunque claro el rubio no fue la excepción pero el prefirió platicar con ella y antes de darse cuenta ella lo besaba y el rubio la poseía con fuerza terminando dentro de ella una y otra vez a la mañana siguiente el rubio tomo una decisión esta mujer le encantaba y no dejaría que nadie mas la tocara tras una amistosa "negociación" con el dueño del sitio el la compro, muy tarde se fue a enterar que la mujer fue alguna vez de la aldea de la hoja y que la vendieron como esclava a espaldas del sandaime, el rubio se disponía a llevársela cuando el tipo apareció, el mismo que ahora yacía muerto a sus pies dijo ser el dueño legitimo de la mujer y claro el rubio se opuso acabaron peleando y las cadenas de Naruto arañaron su rostro antes de que en una maniobra cobarde hiriera a la chica en el cuello y emprendiera la huida, el rubio logro salvarle con la ayuda de Imari y a cambio ella se consagro a el y solo a el algo que pronto demostró en el rubio su gusto por hacerse de sus "putas personales" como ella se refería a si misma cuanto hacia que no la veía ya mucho tiempo mas de 7 meses ahora mismo el rubio se preguntaba si disfrutaba de su misión seguramente si; lejos de ahí una chica estornudaba con fuerza mientras otra mas de ojos azules y hermosos le deseaba salud y ella agradecía, de regreso al bosque el rubio miro a la invocación que para variar no dejaba se salivar  
-un gran trabajo, no te dio problemas verdad- pregunto el ojiazul al animal que solo esbozaba una malévola sonrisa  
-**ninguno mi señor fue muy sencillo solo tuve que esperar a que se separar de sus compañeros y atacarlo por la espalda jajaja grito como una niñita cuando le arranque la pierna de una mordida jajajajaja**- las risas de animal resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio sonreía como adoraba estas invocaciones  
-gran trabajo como premio te daré la cabeza disfrútala- y el rubio arrojo la mutilada cabeza al anima que le atrapo con la cola  
-**gracias amo… que delicia nada como unos jugosos ojos llenos de terror como postre jajajajaja**- y el animal se disipo en una bola de humo  
-**lo dije antes y lo sostengo, esa invocación tuya es maravillosa Naruto_kun**- dijo Imari apareciendo por primera vez en el día mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras  
-(tienes razón y pensar que estaban solitos en aquella isla, a todo esto buenos días Imari_chan desde ayer que no te apareces donde andabas zorrita traviesa)- dijo el rubio mientras la ktsune solo se reía de sus travesuras no le iba a contar al rubio eso tenia que ser una sorpresa

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja en la mansión Namikaze una shockheada Kushina se levantaba de su cama y se metía bajo la suave y refrescante caída del agua en la regadera, sus ojos estaban rojos y daban claras señales del llanto mientras el agua escurría por su suave piel delineando su aun deseable cuerpo, lo cierto era que el tiempo solo favorecía mas la belleza de Kushina aunque llegaría un momento en que ella comenzaría a menguar pero por ahora aun era un bella mujer; su mente divago por sus pesadillas de la noche anterior, de nuevo miraba como su pequeño hijo sufría y gritaba de dolor bajo sus carcajadas crueles y sádicas mientras el pobre niño era atormentado por ella y sus acompañantes pero todo de nuevo dio un giro inesperado, su pesadilla se disolvió en la oscuridad mientras veía el pequeño niño rubio llorar y perderse en la negrura de la nada, lo siguiente que vio fue como la aldea de la hoja ardía en las flamas mientras un inmenso zorro destruía todo a su paso acompañado por un cruel y maligno rubio que solo caminaba como un zombi asesino destrozando todo a su paso, las carcajadas del demonio resonaron mientras sus colas alzaban a una herida y sangrante Kushina que vio como su propio hijo le arrancaba la cabeza regodeándose en la sangre que brotaba como una fuente sin parar de su cuello mutilado, de nuevo todo se disolvió y vio una ves mas a ese hombre rubio sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con es mujer de cabellera roja que se movía con fuerza sobre el sin dejar de suplicar por su semilla que ansiaba fuese depositada en su vientre, era inevitable para la mujer de ojos violeta tantos años célibe sentir calor y humedecerse ante esas imágenes tan graficas que simplemente no sabia de donde venían; de regreso con el rubio este caminaba calmado por el bosque con el balde de agua llegando al campamento donde una sonriente Mikoto tenia ya listo el desayuno y el rubio saludaba a sus compañeros muy animadamente en especial el de verde que saltaba de un lado a otro diciéndole o mas bien suplicándole que comenzara a instruirlo cuanto antes Naruto tuvo la ligera impresión de que eso estaba lejos de acabar, en su interior y recostada sobre su cama una perversa zorra sonreía mas que divertida  
-**que cosas tramas Imari**- la pelirroja se levanto viéndose en un cuarto distinto en presencia de la misma diosa de la oscuridad que le sonreía perversa  
-**Yami_sama**- se levanto de la gran cama de la diosa que solo se reía desde que traía a las personas a su recinto a voluntad era mas divertido que antes  
-**Imari, no te pongas así total ya se yo que te mueres por sentir como Naruto_kun te posee sobre mi cama**- dijo la diosa sentándose en su suave colchón mientras l zorra se limitaba a sonreír  
-**bueno todos tenemos derecho a nuestras fantasías pero ¿Por qué me has llamado Yami_sama?-** pregunto la curiosa Youko a la deidad oscura que tomo un aire serio y calmado  
-**ya me entere que mi hermana contacto a Naruto_kun dime que fue lo que le dijo**- su voz perdió la calma y un claro tono de molestia inundo su voz mientras la zorra respondía a su pregunta  
-**quiere que se una a ella..será una diosa y tu hermana Yami_sama pero es una mujerzuela se ofreció a si misma como premio para que Naruto_kun la aceptara puedes creerlo la diosa de la luz ofreciéndose como pago es una mujerzuela y lo sostengo- **la voz de la kitsune estaba llena de molestia e irritación hacia la deidad de la luz mientras Yami le miraba con cara de pocos amigos  
-**es mi hermana de quien hablas Imari, y no tolerare que le digas mujerzuela… cuando es solo una puta, siempre ha sido así no le importa dormir con quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que desea pero Naruto_kun no será de ella el es mío y no pienso dejar que ella lo aleje de mi**- su voz estaba llena de rencor y celos cosa que hacían que la pelirroja sonriera mucho al escuchar a la diosa de la oscuridad de ese modo  
-**Yami_sama quien te viera por como dices las cosas yo pensaría que ya estas considerando dejar que Naruto_kun te haga el amor jajajajaja**- se rio sus carcajadas resonaban en la oscuridad mientras la diosa perversa solo sonreía y miraba ala zorra  
-**no Imari, yo considero no solo hacer el amor con el…yo… yo espero que sea el correcto y que finamente halla encontrado a un compañero, y si Naruto_kun lo es entonces no solo hare el amor con el… me someteré a el, seré solo suya, su puta por toda la eternidad y si eso pasa deberás aprender que tu lugar será siempre debajo de mi**- la cara de la zorra estaba llena de asombro nunca en toda su vida considero escuchar esa palabras de boca de su diosa pero ahora no solo las oía podía sentir la sinceridad en ellas y eso solo le hizo sonreír  
-**la profecía de la era oscura verdad**- dijo la youko mientras la diosa asentía y las dos mujer reían mientras miraban la cama era un hecho que Naruto nunca dejaría a sus demás mujeres las deseaba y poseía nunca se las quitarían pero algo era claro si todo marchaba como Yami esperaba el rubio ocuparía su lugar en esa cama con cada una de ellas a su lado.  
-**ahora dime que cosas andas maquinando mi perversa youko**- la diosa hablo e Imari sonrió mientras procedía a relatarle a la diosa lo que planeaba

De regreso al mundo humano el grupo de la hoja regresaba su hogar tras la "difícil" misión y claro una vez llegaron corrieron a la torre donde el sonriente sandaime los saludo cortes y amigable mientras despedía a los genin y se quedaba a solas con Mikoto quien claro detallaba un gran informe sobre la misión centrándose claro en la actitud del rubio, claro relato como fue amigable con sus compañeros y como se empezaron a entender lo que claro le daba esperanzas a sarutobi de que quizá el rubio si tenia salvación, en ningún punto Mikoto menciono lo del entrenamiento del rubio los genin o su discurso sobre la muerte del enemigo y su singular actitud ni menos su interesante noche no todo eso se lo reservaba para ella y el hokage no tenia porque saberlo ni hoy ni nunca; El rubio caminaba por las calles de la aldea bastante tranquilo sin contar claro por las miradas de odio de los civiles que el respondía con hermosas sonrisas homicidas, estaba de buen humor tras ser libre de la aburrida misión y ahora mismo caminaba por la calle muy relajado mientras veía a la distancia los campos de entrenamiento no tenia intención de ir cuando el suave aroma vino a su nariz –(que delicia)- pensó y se aproximo a los mencionados campos en busca de su acostumbrada victima fue una sorpresa cuando se aproximo al sitio rodeado de arboles y la vio, -(valla no es Tsume_chan…pero huele igual de bien que ella)- pesó con una sonrisa cuando la vio mas de cerca era una hermosa chica de short entallado que dejaba ver una largas piernas usaba una camisa de manga corta color beige debajo del chaleco verde que apenas contenía sus pechos copa c quizá d cuando mucho iguales a los de la Inuzuka, su rostro hermoso daba un cierto parecido con el de Tsume aunque sus facciones eran algo mas delicadas y claro tenia ese largo cabello oscuro y esas maras en sus mejillas  
-no esta mal Hana pero aun tienes que mejorar- dijo la Inuzuka mayor entrando en escena sonriéndole a la nueva chica  
-ya se Kasan es solo que el trabajo en la veterinaria me resta mucho tiempo y no entreno tanto como quieres- respondió la chica ahora conocida como Hana mientras el rubio solo pudo sonreír  
-(valla quien diría que Tsume_chan teni una hija tan sexy… creo que ya se como atacar jejejejeje)- pensó con una sonrisa mientras parecía en el claro caminando como si nada mientras mordía una manzana que saco de algún lugar.

Tan pronto lo vio l cara de Tsume enrojeció un poco levantando las sospechas en su hija mientras el rubio avanzaba de muy buen humor y con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras llegaba a ellas –buenos días Tsume_chan quien es la hermosa dama que te acompaña hoy- dijo el galante rubio mientras Hana lo miraba a los ojos, se perdió en la ilusión donde una feliz Tsume alentaba a su hija mientras esta gemía como loca mientras el rubio la poseía salvajemente en medio del claro acabando dentro de ella con una inusitada fuerza, la ilusión acabo y las mejillas de Hana se tiñeron de rojo mientras una sonrisa un tanto insinuante aparecía en su cara –soy Hana Inuzuka y tu- extendió su mano y el rubio la tomo antes de darle un suave beso y presentarse ante la chica que solo sonrió ante el gesto del rubio que solo seguía ahí diciendo cosas sobre hermosas mujeres de rasgos caninos antes de acercarse a Tsume, los ojos de Hana se abrieron como platos cuando vio a su madre entrecerrar los ojos y alzar los labios mientras el rubio besaba su mejilla, luego se dio la vuelta a Hana quien sonrojada espero y para su sorpresa y la de Tsume ella fue besaba en los labios, la lengua del rubio se coló en su boca mientras Tsume sentía celos y molestia por el intenso beso que el rubio le daba a su hija antes de separarse de ella y emprender su camino alejándose de ahí –sabes Tsume_chan siempre pensé que la perra mas bella del mundo estaba en Konoha y ahora creo que las mejores perras del mundo son las Inuzuka, tan bellas y con un delicioso aroma que e hace pensar en muchas cosas- el rubio sonrió y se alejo de ahí mientras la Inuzuka mayor se perdía en sus alucinaciones mientras el rubio gemía sobre ella llamándola su perra mientras Tsume gemía sin parar hasta que la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos -nos vemos Hana_chan cuídate mucho mi hermosa Inu_hime-y se alejo tras guiñarle un ojos a la mujer que de haber tenido cola ahora mismo se movería de lado a lado como loca mientras el rubio se iba del claro  
-kasan…creo que ya encontré a mi alfa- dijo Hana con una mirada fija en el rubio mientras Tsume le miraba en shock  
-pero…Hana apenas lo acabas de conocer porque dices eso- estaba preocupada pero mas que por Hana lo estaba por perder al rubio, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero para Tsume la sola idea de que Naruto tomara a Hana como su perra no le agrava ni un poco  
-eso no importa es como dices tu, cuando conozcas a tu alfa tu cuerpo te lo dirá y ahora mismo solo quiero correr a el y suplicarle que me haga suya sin parar y me deje cargar a sus cachorros en mi vientre…kasan quiero ser su perra- Hana decía sonriente y sonrojada antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de ahí perdida en sus sueños y anhelos mientras la Inuzuka mayor solo la miraba yéndose de ahí  
-ella la perra de Naruto_kun…no, la perra de Naruto_kun debo ser yo- dijo molesta antes de reaccionar y recriminarse por semejantes ideas ahora no solo se masturbaba pensando en el ahora estaba a punto de competir con su hija por el –que me pasa porque pienso esto?- se pregunto la mujer de rasgos caninos antes de irse a casa tenia que meditarlo y darse un buen baño de agua fría

Mientras tanto con el mencionado rubio este caminaba relajado por las calles de la aldea tras su pequeño encuentro con las Inuzuka y ciertamente estaba emocionado, algo en el aroma de esas mujeres si que alocaba a su libido igual que Imari ahora mismo avanzaba con un solo lugar en mente su hogar –(espero que Haku_chan este en casa)- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras ideaba lo que sin duda le iba a hacer a la chica de cabellos negros tan pronto atravesara la puerta, llego a casa y para su mala fortuna tan pronto entro se topo con una nota en la mesa donde Haku se disculpaba por no estar para atenderlo porque tendría prácticas en el hospital y el rubio se resignaba –genial…bueno creo que podría buscar a alguna otra de mis lindas niñas-, casi salía de casa cuando lo noto, era un suave aroma que venia de su recamara y eso era muy sospechoso abrió la puerta y se topo con una inesperada sorpresa sobre su cama estaba una sensual mujer de cabellos morados usando solo un conjunto de lencería blanca y suave casi transparente que resaltaba sus bien proporcionadas curvas mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa mas que insinuante -ya te esperaba Naruto_kun- dijo la pelimorada mientras le sonreía al rubio –ok, hay una sexy y preciosa mujer en mi cama algo tuve que hacer bien aunque no tengo idea de que- , Anko se levanto de la cama y el rubio la aprecio mejor sus grandes pechos copa d incluso mas grades que los de Tsume lucían deliciosos debajo de la tela de ese sostén mientras sus piernas largas y torneadas se resaltaban de las mil maravillas por el corte de la pantaleta con sus nalgas carnosas bamboleándose mientras la mujer se acercaba al rubio que permanecía quieto y callado –solo quiero agradecerte por la ayuda de aquella noche- dijo la mujer antes de besar al rubio con fuerza.

Naruto no se resistió en lo mas mínimo cuando los labios de Anko se unieron a los de el en ese apasionado beso mientras las manos de la mujer de cabellos morados le despojaban de su ropa a paso lento, la camisa del rubio voló y Anko re relamió los labios mientras besaba el cuello del rubio y bajaba por su pecho desnudo , su lengua lamio los pezones del rubio mientras mordisqueaba suavemente y le quitaba los pantalones, el rubio colaboro con calma dejándole retirar su prenda quedando solo en bóxers que apenas contenían lo que Anko ya esperaba ver –adelante porque no le hechas un vistazo- dijo el rubio sonríete mientras la mujer de cabellos morados se arrodillaba frete a el y jalaba su ropa de inmediato el miembro del rubio salto frente a los ojos de la mujer que se abrieron de sorpresa, los bóxer quedaron tirados por ahí mientras ella acariciaba el duro miembro del rubio y lo rozaba contra su suave mejilla –Anko_chan se saco la lotería, es el pena mas grade y duro que he visto en mi vida- dijo ella con una sonrisa ciertamente dulce en sus labios mientras el rubio le acariciaba el rostro y la hacia mirarle –a ver di a Anko_chan que es hora de que comas- la pelimorada sonrió perversa antes de abrir sus labios mientras el rubio colocaba su pene en ellos, la mujer cerro la boca y chipo suavemente, el rubio dejo salir un suave gemido mientras Anko chupaba la punta de su pene con suavidad, la lengua talentosa de la domadora de serpientes lamia la cabeza del miembro mientras lo tragaba despacio pronto la mitad del miembro del rubio estaba en la garganta de la mujer que por si sola se empujaba mas y mas del miembro del rubio en su boca mientras el rubio acariciaba su suave cabello dejándola tragar a gusto su miembro mientras el rubio solo gemía –aaahh si que eres buena Hebi_chan… aaahhhh- el rubio se arqueo un poco empujando su pene en ella mientras Anko chupaba tragando aun mas de el, lo saco de golpe y masturbo suavemente –no te contengas Naruto_kun y dame mucha leche rica- dijo ella antes de volver a tragar su pene mientras el rubio solo se dejaba llevar por la suave e insistente succión de la mujer de cabellos morados, la lengua de Anko rozaba su miembro en círculos mientras el rubio solo podía gemir y gemir ante sus caricias insistentes mientras el rubio sentía su miembro listo para estallar – aaaaahhh- jalo a Anko y estallo con fuerza un caudal intenso y abundante de semen inundo la boca de la pelimorada que con ojos casi en blanco bebía todo el semen del rubio, Naruto la soltó y Anko se separo de su miembro relamiéndose los labios –delicioso… es el semen mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida- sus ojos se abrieron y vio frente a ella como el miembro del rubio conservaba la erección.

Naruto no dijo nada solo tomo a Anko de la cintura y la alzo del suelo la empujo contra la pared mientras le arrancaba el sostén y se enfilaba a sus pechos, sus senos suaves y carnosos los masajeo con pasión antes de besar el cuello de la gimiente domadora de serpientes y bajar por el mismo hasta sus pechos, no pidió permiso ni nada por el estilo antes de prenderse de sus pezones –aaaahhh siii chúpalos Naruto_kun- suplico ella mientras el rubio saltaba de uno al otro en un constante chupar que los endurecía aun mas de lo que ya estaban sus manos amasaban los pechos apretando con suavidad mientras el rubio los lamio por completo no limitándose a los duros pezones rosados, sus labios se prendieron de ellos mientras u miembro se colaba entre las piernas de Anko y se restregaba con furia contra su entrepierna por sobre la tela, el roce era furioso y placentero mientras Anko gemía sin parara bajo las caricias del rubio que prácticamente le hacia el amor si penetrarle –aaahh siii siii esto esto es lo mejor que he sentidooooo- se arqueo y de manera inesperada su pantaleta se mojo por completo mientras sus jugos tibios se derramaban sobre el miembro del rubio que ahora mismo dejaba los pechos de la mujer y le miraba fijamente, -déjame ver su rica entrada Anko_chan- la mujer sonrió y sin medir ni preguntar nada ella misma arranco sus pataletas dejando al rubio ver su entrepierna, una fina mata de vello morado sobre el pubis de Anko mientras sus labios vaginales se abrían como besando el miembro del rubio entre sus piernas –eres preciosa Anko_chan …preciosa y perfecta- dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de nuevo de la cintura y la alzaba del suelo, las piernas de la mujer se cerraron en torno a la cintura del rubio mientras este la cargaba a la cama, cayeron sobre ella y de un golpe el rubio se hundió en ella –AAAAHHHHHHH- su espalda se arqueo cuando sus paredes internas se separaron de sobre manera por la fuerte embestida del rubio que solo gimió con fuerza mientras empujaba aun mas dentro de la pelimorada, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza en el departamento del rubio mientras su pene se adentraba aun mas en la mujer de cabellos morados, sus pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo de los golpes del rubio que pronto se dejo caer sobre ella mamando sus pechos con fuerza mientras Anko solo podía gemir –aaaahh mas dame ms Naruto_kun- suplicaba ella mientras el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella, los ojos de Anko se abrieron de sorpresa cuando paso el pene del rubio violo la entrada de su vientre y se coló en su interior, la mujer de cabellos morados puso los ojos en blanco cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron y un violento orgasmo la sacudió de golpe –Anko_chan que rico aprietas no me sueltes mi bella puta de cabellos morados- y el rubio empujo con fuerza, l vientre de Anko se distendió mientras el rubio lo llenaba por completo antes de salir y clavarse de nuevo, cada golpe era preciso y mortal arrancando fuertes gemidos de la mujer de cabellos morados que solo podía gemir sin parara mientras el rubio la poseía con vigor –aaahh Naruto_kun aaahhh mas mas no pares párteme Naruto_kun- suplicaba la mujer de cabello morado mientras el rubio sentía su interior caliente y apretado jalándolo con fuerza hacia el interior -Anko_chan eres mía y solo mía verdad… eres mi hermosa puta- decía el rubio mientras empujaba con fuerza en la mujer de cabellos morados que solo podía pensar en lo que sentía –(tan intenso…es maravilloso no podre vivir sin esto mas…lo adoro)- la voluntad de Anko se quebraba con cada golpe del rubio que clamaba que lo dijera mientras la mujer de cabellos morados se sonrojaba aun as –siii lo soy …soy tu puta Naruto_kun mi cielo soy tu puta dame tu semen mi cielo déjame darte un hijo- suplico la mujer mientras el rubio empujaba hasta el fondo y estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre con una descarga abundante de semen que pronto se desbordo levemente fuera de ella, ninguno se movió mientras el orgasmo se disipaba y el rubio retrocedía saliendo de la sonriente Anko mientras se le acercaba para besarla –tu eres toda lo que una mujer debe ser Anko_chan, bella, sexy, peligrosa y una puta maravillosa en la cama- las mejillas de la pelimorada se tiñeron de rojo por las palabras del rubio –oh Naruto_kun que cosas tan dulces me dices- dijo la mujer de cabellera morada mientras el rubio la besaba suavemente y su miembro duro golpeaba uno de sus muslos –Naruto_kun…que eres un semental?- dijo ella con un sonrisa en sus labios mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella y sus piernas lo abrazaban de la cintura para reiniciar la lucha uno a uno.

Lejos de Konoha un hombre de musculatura pronunciada y mirada pensativa no dejaba de ver la ventana frente a el, el rumor que su equipo recupero en aquella aldea de criminales parecía ser cierto por mas que buscaban el Shi no Kaze simplemente no aparecía y las lenguas del bajo mundo indicaban a Konoha como el sitio que se había hecho de sus servicios y eso no les gustaba nada, el consejo tardo mucho en decidirse en sonseguir al mencionado mercenario para engrosar sus filas y ahora lo habían perdido a favor de la aldea con la que nunca se llevaron –nunca, el no será de Konoha Mabui llama al equipo de Bee- dijo el Rikage a sus asistente de cabello blanco mientras trazaba sus ideas los exámenes chunin pronto se realizaron en la aldea de la hoja y quizá era momento de enviar un equipo a esos exámenes -(si no lo convence el dinero creo que una de las Nii podría hacerlo)- pensó el hombre mientras cierto par de chicas rubias venían a su mente mientras aguardaba a que las mencionadas llegasen; en otro lado del mundo en la aldea de la roca cierto anciano tsuchikage terminaba de revisar la documentación delos próximos exámenes chunin y los reportes sobre cierto mercenario usuario de viento y tomo una decisión –asesino a sueldo mis narices… ese tipo es la viva imagen del maldito yondaime debe ser algo de el estoy seguro pero que mejor oportunidad para acabarlo que estos exámenes que bueno que esta e Konoha jajajaja- Onoki se rio como villano de caricatura antes de que el dolor lo callara y se sujetara la espalda baja ya era un hombre demasiado viejo y necesitaba conseguir un suplente…o mejor medicina para el dolor; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja los gemidos resonaban en la recamara del rubio que dejo la puerta vierta tras regresar al interior y ahora mismo la figura se acercaba a ella con una sola idea en mente probar al rubio y comprobar lo que pensaba, ajenos a todo el mundo en un recinto hermoso y claro cierta diosa de la luz cepillaba su cabello rubio tras darse un relajante baño pensando solo en cierto guerreo rubio –(**oh Naruto_kun pronto tu calentaras mi sabanas mi apuesto ninja**)- pensaba la rubia deidad mientras su hermana en este preciso momento concluía una platica mas que interesante con la zorra pelirroja  
-**valla que eres perversa Imari_chan…eso me agrada**- dijo la diosa de la oscuridad muerta de risa mientras la zorra solo sonreía  
-**que puedo decir, aprendí de la mejor, además se lo merece trato de matarlo y le rompió el corazón que mejor destino puede tener que sanar su corazón herido con su cuerpo, es muy bella aun y si mezclan su sangre su descendencia será my poderosa, créeme Yami_sama cuando acabe con ella Kushina Namikaze suplicara por ser la puta de Naruto_kun jajajajaja**- la zorra se carcajeo mientras la diosa sonreía la verdad la idea no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo después de todo el poder atraía al rubio y una descendencia poderosa le convenía al rubio y que mejor que un Uzumaki de sangre pura para conseguir esa clase de poder  
-**Imari_chan me sorprendes le estas consiguiendo un harem enorme a Naruto_kun al compartir tu encanto kitsune con el** – dijo la deidd oscura mientras l zorra alzaba los hombros  
-**el puede con todas y me consta y en algún momento se que te constara a ti también jajajajaja**- las dos mujeres se rieron mientras trazaban planes para el futuro del rubio aunque la pregunta subsistía iría el a ser usado por ellas o quizá las bijus y las diosas acabarían siendo dominadas por el rubio y sometidas a el en cuerpo y alma

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo como vimos las personas estaba ideando cosas lo que significa que los próximos exámenes van a estar mas que interesantes no lo creen, y me pregunto que diablos es lo que se trae entre manos el raikage ustedes saben, no pregunto por onoki porque es obvio lo que quiere también vimos a nuestra diosa de la oscuridad y sabemos que es lo que idea y que tal el pequeño plan maligno de Imari  
_valla parece que Tsume tiene competencia jejeje (sonríe al autor)  
es verdad va a sufrir mucho (el autor asiente)  
y que tal Anko eso es decisión (las chicas asienten)  
esa mujer sabe lo que quiere como nosotras (las 4 miran al autor)  
_creo que volveré a pasar un fin de semana en casa lo veo el lunes… si sobrevivo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: quien creen que hall llegado a casa del rubio


	20. C19: Diversion en el horizonte

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo del día y lo subo antes de que algo mas pase con la electricidad por lo que los dejare leer esto despues de que responda a los reviews respesctivos claro esta  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: **habra que leer para saber si tienes razon y si es kurenai y si el raikage tiene unas ideas  
**Rikimatu Uzumaki92:**ok considerare las sugerencias eso lo garantizo u si las dosposibilidades que sugeriste para el futuro de rubio son muy posibles  
**Silber D. Wolf:**ok lo de tenten esta siendo manejado como alisiente para que lee se una a naruto quie dijce que al final no se la va a auqedar el rubio jejeje  
**Nesumy19Oz**:ya veras quien es ya lo veras jejeje  
**Loquin**:sabes es una interesante manera de verlo jejejeje, y si el plan de imari acabara en eso aunque el como lo lograra es la cuestion  
**xona potter namikaze**: sabes yo pienso igual con el asunto de las hemanas nii es verdad las demas puede que acaben igual y si kushina al final si estara cerca de naruto aunque no como ella esperaria  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si es mas probable que eso sea lo que termine pasando a final  
bueno se acabaron los reviews ahora los dejo con otro capitulo que se les va a gustar ;D  
_que bien otro capitulo del fic (mirando la pantalla)  
y lo extrañaba (mira la pantalla)  
se necesita leer esto mas seguido(se suma a las otras dos)  
háganme un lugar por favor ( se acomoda junto a las demás)_  
creo que están muy ansiosas no les parece

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: para variar aquí viene un lemon jejeje y una sorpresita en la segunda mitad del cap espero les gustes es lo primero que pongo de ese estilo**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Diversión en el horizonte **

Entraba despacio al departamento del rubio mientras el suave aroma de la excitación poblaba la casa del ojiazul, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras se aproximaba discreta a la recamara del rubio, con cuidado abrió la puerta asegurándose de que en el interior no fuese vista y la verdad estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera la notarían aunque estuviera de pie en el umbral abierto de par en par –(Naruto_kun)- sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión con lo que miro al frente, el rubio estaba sentado en la cama y sobre el Anko se mecía arriba y abajo sobre su miembro duro y erecto que se perdía entre los pliegues de la mujer de cabellos morados que no paraba de gemir –aaahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares- decía Anko con una voz llena de deseo mientras el rubio amasaba su trasero suavemente aplastando sus nalgas con suavidad mientras empujaba su miembro en ella, los brazos de Anko jalaban la cabeza del rubio contra ella mientras este chupaba sus pechos con fuerza casi como si deseara arrancarle los pezones mientras ella no paraba de gemir clamando por mas, de un golpe certero el rubio horado de nuevo su vientre mientras su miembro se movía furioso, los gemidos de Anko resonaban con fuerza mientras el calor la inundaba y el fuerte aroma del sexo inundaba sus fosas nasales.

El rubio chupaba los pechos de Anko con fuerza y mordisqueaba las puntas de los mismos mientras la pelimorada solo podía gemir mientras el rubio la poseía, nunca se había sentido así de bien y eso que tenia algo de experiencia en eso pero lo que Naruto le estaba dando era simplemente lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, el rubio la beso con pasión en los labios y su miembro descargo en su vientre de nuevo, Anko se arqueo mirado al techo mientras su vientre era inundado de nuevo con el caliente semen del rubio que se desbordaba estaba tan llena como nunca creyó lo estaría alguna vez, Naruto la libero y Anko cayo sobre la cama lateralmente saliendo el miembro de ella, su vagina entreabierta dejaba desbordar el semen caliente del rubio mientras su miembro erecto permanecía en pie de batalla mientras respiraba algo agitado, -(que grande y jugoso se ve)- pensaba sin dejar de mirar el miembro del rubio que ahora mismo jalaba a la pelimorada suavemente mientras besaba su espalda hasta el cuello mientras la alzaba de las piernas, pronto la cansada y sudorosa Anko estaba en cuatro y el rubio amasaba su trasero –tienes unas nalgas tan bellas Anko_chan deben ser de las mejores que he visto en mi vida- dijo el rubio mientras su miembro duro rozaba la parte posterior de Anko que solo dejo salir un suave gemido sabedora de lo que ya venia, el miembro del rubio separo sus nalgas mientras se rozaba contra su entrada posterior suavemente mientras el rubio amasaba sus grandes pechos, -Naruto_kun cógete mi culo- suplico la mujer de cabellos morados mientras el rubio mordía suavemente su cuello mientras empujaba en ella, fue un golpe fuerte y dirigido, su trasero se abrió despacio mientras el miembro del rubio le invadía, soltó un gemido al sentir como su interior se distendía bajo el empuje del rubio que lanzaba su miembro en una suave y alargada embestida que la hacia gemir con fuerza, pronto medio miembro del ojiazul estaba dentro de Anko mientras esta arqueaba la espalda de gozo, el pene del rubio se hundió aun mas de un golpe y Anko solo lo dejo salir- AAAAAHHHH- su gemido resonó en la habitación mientras el rubio la tomaba de las caderas y ella misma se movía adelante y atrás empalándose sola, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio se sincronizaba con ella lanzando golpes fuertes que horadaban a la mujer que solo sentía su interior lleno del miembro de Naruto quien no dejaba de golpearla con fuerza una y otra vez sacudiendo sus nalgas ate cada fuerte embestida que la tenia gritando de placer, su espectadora estaba excitada como nunca si bien estaba viendo a Naruto sostener relaciones con otra mujer no podía evitar desear ser ella quien estaba con el rubio el miembro de Naruto separaba su trasero con fuerza mientras se lanzaba con fuerza abriendo su entrada posterior mientras los gemidos resonaban –ya …ya …ya viene Naruto_kun voy voy me voy a venir- decía Anko con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio volteaba a la puerta y la miraba, sus ojos se cruzaron y en vez de enojarse o detenerse el rubio solo le sonrió y envió un beso mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se recostaba sobre Anko quien se vencía por el pero mientras el rubio se hundía profundo en ella, estallo con fuerza inundando el trasero de Anko quien solo pudo gemir con fuerza mientras el orgasmo la sacudía con fuerza hasta sumirle en la inconsciencia, el rubio salió de ella dejando que parte de sus fluidos escurrieran de su interior mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a la puerta con una sonrisa –van a venir o prefieres irte- dijo el rubio mientras el calor la invadía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y desesperada ella misma se arranco la ropa, los ojos del rubio vieron con felicidad los bellos pechos copa d como los de Tsume asomarse cuando la blusa fue retirada mientras el short salía volando revelando la entrepierna con algo de vello no mucho la verdad oscuro como su cabello, mientras ella saltaba a la cama y se lanzaba sobre el rubio que recibía sus labios con fiereza enfrascándose en una lucha de lenguas por el control que el rubio dominaba sin problemas –valla parece que mi inu_hime esta muy ansiosa verdad Hana_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la Inuzuka acariciaba su miembro con sus manos rodeándolo con los dedos jalando suavemente mientras el rubio lanzaba gemidos al viento –cojeme Naruto_kun déjame ser tu perra no me importa compartirte solo…solo quiero ser tu perra- Hana estaba desesperada mientras sus instintos le gritaban que se sometiera el rubio que solo le sonrió antes de besarla, la giro sobre la cama y pronto sus manos amasaban los pechos de la chica que solo dejaba salir gemidos ahogados bajo los labios del rubio que al soltarla bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo suavemente mientras sus manos apretaban los pechos y las piernas de Hana se movían sobre el cuerpo del rubio acariciándolo con sus tersos muslos, llego a los pechos y con fuerza mamo los pezones duros como roca arrancando gemidos fuertes y dulces de la Inuzuka que solo se arqueaba ante el goce –aaaahhhh siii chupa mi alfa chupa aaahh- las manos de Naruto bajaron por las caderas de Hana y acariciaron su trasero con fuerza abriendo y separando las carnosas nalgas mientras el rubio bajaba aun mas y el intenso aroma de Hana saturaba su olfato, alzo a la chica de la cama y apunto su miembro –eres mi perra verdad Hana_chan va s a ser una dulce, caliente y obediente perra que solo yo voy a cogerme cierto- dijo el rubio abriendo las nalgas de Hana y colocando su pene a la entrada de su trasero empujo suavemente y no entro en ella solo empujaba con calma quería oír esas palabras que no tardo en gritar la Inuzuka -¡siii soy tu perra Naruto_kun solo tu puedes cojerme mi alfa cogete a tu perra por favor!- suplico la chica de marcas en las mejillas mientras el rubio empujaba, su trasero cedió de un solo embate mientras Hana se arqueaba y el rubio sentía el caudal tibio emanando de su vagina derramándose sobre su pene adentrado en el trasero de Hana –te viniste solo con esto Hana_chan mi dulce inu_hime es una putita maravillosa- dijo el rubio sujetándole con fuerza de la cintura mientras empujaba su pene, el trasero de Hana se abría con fuerza dejando entrar el pene del rubio que pronto entraba por completo en la Inuzuka, se detuvo unos segundos antes de retroceder Hana gruño molesta antes de gemir feliz mientras el pene de Naruto entraba de nuevo en ella en un suave golpe que le arranco un fuerte gemido, y luego repitió y una vez mas y de nuevo, pronto Hana gemía con fuerza mientras el pene del rubio entraba y salía con fuerza de ella arrancando fuertes gemidos de la Inuzuka que solo se abrazaba al rubio que la alzaba de la cama para besarle con pasión mientras su miembro inundaba su trasero mientras empujaba una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta que su miembro se inflamaba dentro de la chica de rasgos caninos, el rubio gimió con fuerza mientras su pene estallaba dentro de Hana con fuerza inundándola de semen caliente y espeso mientras ella se arqueaba con fuerza mientras sus jugos escavan de nuevo y el rubio salía de su trasero que escurría semen –yo… yo soy tan feliz de ser tu perra- dijo la sonrojada y sonriente chica mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido esa actitud si bien le gustaba era algo rara se lo atribuyo a los rasgos animales tan marcados en su clan lo que le hizo sonreír mucho si Hana se ponía así cuando Tsume se rompiera iba a ser tan glorioso, el rubio se movió sobre la cama y con suavidad desplazo a Hana sobre el mientras su pene se posicionaba en su entrada, sus manos amasaron sus pechos mientras lamia su cuello y su miembro rozaba la entrada de la kunoichi –Naruto_kun… cojeme mas- suplico la Inuzuka perdida en su deseo.

El rubio rozo su pene contra su entrada suavemente mientras esta mojada por completo dejaba caer sus fluidos sobre el miembro del rubio, beso el cuello de Hana y deslizo su pene dentro de ella sus paredes internas se abrieron y el miembro del rubio entro, Hana gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio ingresaba en ella, las manos de Naruto amasaban sus pechos suavemente mientras su miembro se colaba dentro de ella, hacia mucho tiempo que Hana dejo atrás su virginidad y gozo del sexo pero en este momento su mente sentía algo nuevo para ella era la sensación de estar ante su alfa de ser suya y de ser finalmente la perra de alguien -(ohhh el pene de Naruto_kun entra en mi aahh es muy grande lo adoro nunca me cansare de el )- pensó la sometida Inuzuka mientras el miembro del rubio entraba en ella hasta el fondo, su pene se adentro en ella con fuerza mientras su paredes se separaban bajo su embate –aaaahhhh Naruto_kun- gimió con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la mujer de cabellos morados despertaba de su inconsciencia guida por el escándalo, sus ojos entreabiertos vieron al rubio con la Inuzuka en sus piernas mientras se movía con fuerza alzándola y dejándola caer sobre su miembro mientras la cara roja de Hana mostraba el placer que el rubio le brindaba en ese momento, el rubio miro a la despierta Anko y le sonrió perverso mientras la mujer miraba el cuerpo de Hana y se relamía los labios –(Naruto_kun es tan maravilloso, me va a dejar jugar con ellos)- pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios; Hana estaba ajena a lo que pasaba mientras el rubio se adentraba en ella hasta la puerta de su vientre, los ojos de Hana se abrieron de golpe cuando lo sintió solo pudo ver el techo cuando su vientre fue penetrado y el miembro del rubio se clavo en lo mas profundo de su ser –aaaaahhhhh- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio empezaba una profunda penetración en la mujer de mejillas tatuadas que solo podía gemir bajo el miembro del rubio que le presionaba con fuerza golpeando lo mas profundo de su ser mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos, de pronto lo sintió una lengua mojada y serpenteante paso por su vientre y sus ojos vieron el cabello morado de Anko mientras esta ascendía por su vientre hasta sus pechos – siempre supe que eras de las mías Hana_chan- dijo la experta en tortura antes de que el rubio empujara, la Inuzuka gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio amasaba uno de sus pechos y le sonreía a Anko quien o vio directo a los ojos –adelante Anko_chan prueba estos son muy ricos- la mujer se relamió los labios mientras el rubio empujaba y la pelimorada se prendía de uno de los pezones de Hana, los gemidos aumentaron de fuerza mientras el rubio embestía a la Inuzuka y la domadora de serpientes mamaba sus pechos con fiereza mientras el rubio la sacudía con sus embestidas – que ricos pero luego voy yo Naruto_kun quiero mas de ti en mi- dijo la pelimorada antes de repegar sus pechos a los de Hana aplastándose los pezones una a la otra mientras los labios de Anko se unían a los del rubio que acariciaba sus pechos mientras su pene se clavaba en la vagina de Hana hasta su vientre, la Inuzuka gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio descargaba abundante semen en su útero y ella respiraba agitada abrazando a Anko mientras esta seguía besando a Naruto, el rubio soltó a Hana y esta cayo sobre la cama mientras Anko se tiraba sobre el colchón abriendo brazos y piernas al rubio –ven Naruto_kun ahora cojeme a mi- dijo la sonriente mujer de cabellos morados mientras el rubio sonríete se dejaba caer sobre ella y su pene se clavada en Anko con fuerza, Hana respiraba cansada y satisfecha mientras veía al rubio poseyendo a Anko –(nunca se cansa… que feliz soy de ser parte de la manada de Naruto_kun nuestro poderoso semental)- pensó la Inuyzuka con una sonrisa mientras descansaba y veía a Anko gemir ante las embestidas del rubio.

Mientras tanto en otras tierras lejanas y perdidas entre las nubes un abrumado hombre de piel oscura revisaba sus documentos y suspiraba fastidiado esto era lo que mas odiaba del trabajo del kage pero bueno lo acepto y ahora tenia que soplarse el interminable papeleo que la verdad sea dicho era el peor enemigo de todos los kages, suspiro derrotado cuando tocaron a su puerta y mas veloz que el rayo se alejo de la montaña de papeles mientras la puerta se abría y cierto ninja rapero aparecía –di una sola rima y te despachare a realizar misiones rango d por el resto de tus días- el ninja rapero se tapo la boca de inmediato reprimiendo sus líneas que y trataban de salir mientras su hermano lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados  
-valla Raikage_sama ya encontró como controlar a sensei- dijo la chica de cabellos rojos y piel levemente oscura que entraba a la habitación respondía al nombre de Karui enseguida de ella dos chicas rubias bastante bonitas ingresaban a la oficina  
-buenos días Raikage_sama- dijo la segunda chica una rubia aparentemente mayor que el resto de las genin de ropas moradas y típicas de un anbu incluida la armadura pectoral que resaltaba sus pechos copa c bordeando el d era delgada y muy bonita, entro a la oficina con una sonrisa en su cara su nombre Yugito Nii  
-señor- dijo la ultima otra chica rubia de ojos azules cabello corto y rostro frío e inexpresivo muy hermosa de unos 15 años como la primera que entro aunque sus pechos francamente mas grandes que los de la rubia mayor eran lo mas llamativo, se llamaba Samui Nii hermana menor de la mencionada Yugito  
-porque nos has llamado mi querido hermano- dijo Bee el líder del equipo aguantándose aduras penas las ganas de rimar mientras en su interior cierta biju de 8 colas suplicaba que lo hiciera y terminara castigado de por vida mientras el raikage miraba a su ahora aterrado hermano eso casi sonó como una rima  
-Bee- dijo calmado mientras el jounin de la nube juntaba las manos al frente suplicando piedad  
-fue sin querer lo juro no quise que rimara enserio tienes que creerme- dijo el mas que asustado Jounin mientras el raikage aceptaba esas palabras de haber querido hacerlo intencionalmente hasta pose habría hecho  
-bueno los mande llamar porque los mandare a los exámenes chunin en Konoha- declaro el hombre mientras Yugito alzaba la ceja, ellos ya habían realizado una prueba y estaban solo esperando su promoción oficial entonces porque se les mandaría a la aldea de la hoja  
-disculpe raikage_sama pero que no la misión den la aldea de los pétalos fue nuestra prueba además yo ya soy chunin y voy camino a ser jounin porque quiere mandarme a ese examen con ellos- dijo la rubia mientras Karui entrecerraba los ojos ante semejante desprecio  
-oye es por nosotros que ya eres chunin no nos desprecies rubia inflada- declaro la pelirroja celosa de los notorios atributos de Yugito que la superaban fácilmente  
-Karui por favor no ofendas a onesama- dijo Samui con su siempre neutral tono mientras la pelirroja no lo soportaba  
-que no la ofenda ella es quien nos menosprecia solo porque tienes esas cosas es que salió bien la misión insisto que son absurdamente grandes para alguien de tu edad y no se porque diablos los escondes bajo esas vendas cuando todo Kumo sabe que los tienes quizá mas grandes como la señorita pelotas playeras de aquí- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Samui quien solo miro a su hermana que se sonrojaba por el señalamiento de la pelirroja molesta  
-oh tu solo tienes envidia de que todas las Nii somos de pechos grandes solo los escondo para usarlos como armas en una misión solo por eso- dij Yugito cruzándose de brazos sobre sus pechos que a decir verdad estaban incómodos como dijo Karui eran tan grandes como los de Samui y las protestas de cierta gata de dos colas de que los presumiera no ayudaban en este momento  
-si claro par asfixiar a los enemigos- dijo Karui de mal humor mientras Yugito le lanzaba una mirada mortal y el raikage se aclaraba la garganta mientras las dos chicas en plena pelea se sonrojaban por su falta de respeto  
-su misión no es aprobar el examen Yugito es buscar al shi no kaze, averiguar porque es que ha ido a Konoha y convencerlo de que kumo es mejor opción y quiero que usen los medio necesarios me doy a entender- dijo el hombre con un tono ciertamente insinuante mientras Yugito asentía a sus palabras  
-no se apure señor si es preciso ese hombre acabara enamorado de una de nosotras y vendrá a kumo sin dudar- dijo la rubia mientras el equipo salía de la oficina y el kage sonreía si en alguien podía confiar era en Yugito era una experta en seducción que si bien no eran de sus misiones favoritas era la mejor en eso después de todo si bien Samui era bonita su actitud fría dejaba mucho que desear  
-bien Yugito lo lograra pero Samui… si solo fuese como su hermana serian las mejores en esto pero creo que nunca superara ese incidente con Nibi- negó a sus recuerdos antes de volver a lo suyo con resignación

En la aldea de la roca nuestro querido tsuchikage anciando y achacoso estaba frente a sus grupos, 3 equipos de ninjas serian despachados a la aldea de la hoja para los exámenes chunin en todos ellos había al menos un experto en asesinato que tendría como blanco al shi no kaze o como lo llamaba el "el embuste del asesino", nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que era hijo del yondaime y que todo eso del asesino solitario era para protegerlo de la aldea de la roca, no estaba tan perdido de hecho, frente a el los tres equipos le sonreía comprendiendo su misión y el miraba con especial atención al equipo del centro –(confió en ti Kurotsuchi)- pensó el viejo hombre mientras miraba a su nieta y su equipo, ella de cabello y ojos negros de figura delgada propia de una adolescente de unos 15 p 16 años sus compañeros un chico de cabello castaño con un martillo en la espalda sonreía ante la misión y del otro lado una chica de cabellera verde y mirada perdida solo sonreía mientras sus dagas brillaban en su cintura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y el tsuchikage los despachaba todos los genin salieron dejando solo a la nieta y al viejo hombre  
-dime ojisan ese shi no kze es tan bueno como dicen los rumores – pregunto Kuritsuchi a su viejo abuelo que solo se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio  
-se supone que si, pero bien podría ser propaganda aunque siendo hijo del yondaime no debemos confiarnos podría volverse un peligro en el futuro  
-es una pena es bastante apuesto- la chica de cabello negro sostenía en sus manos el cartel del mencionado ninja asesino  
-Kurotsuchi… no digas esas cosas es el hijo de nuestro peor enemigo lo ultimo que necesito es que tengas un flechazo por el – dijo el viejo hombre mientras la chica sonreía lo que su vuelo decía  
-oye soy joven es natural que me gusten los chicos apuestos además si no resulta hijo del yondaime me gustaría saber si vale la pena traerlo a iwa- la chica le guiño un ojo al kage y salió de ahí  
-ay que voy a hacer con esta niña salió igual a su madre….auch mi espalda donde deje mi medicina- y el tsuchikage empezó a revolver sus cajones en busca de su analgésico

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja un alboroto se desempeñaba en la sala del consejo donde los líderes de los clanes y representantes civiles de los mejores gremios mercantes de la aldea alegaban sobre los futuros exámenes chunin, todo mundo sabia bien que los próximos exámenes tendrían que realizarse en la aldea de la hoja eso no era ningún secreto el problema era claro la lista de participantes entre las que destacaban varios problemas, según se informaba habría un grupo de la nube, de inmediato Hiashi estallo diciendo que no se les dejase entrar a la aldea porque de seguro iban tras el byakugan, otros de la cascada, la hierba un par de la lluvia y algunos mas de múltiples aldeas dispersas por el mundo aunque cuando se mencionó lo de los 3 equipos de la roca todo mundo estallo en gritos diciendo que no iban a participar que solo irían a destruir l aldea y asesinar a sus herederos mas importantes, por eso mismo Sarutobi suspiraba masajeando su sien mientras el griterío solo aumentaba –pero no podemos solo prohibirles la entrada quedaríamos muy mal ante las demás aldeas- dijo Inoichi a uno de los hombres del bando civil que no dejaba de protestar por dichos equipos y seguía aferrado en que no entrasen a la aldea, en momentos así el Yamanaka deseaba no ser el líder de su clan y estar en casa con su esposa que últimamente actuaba algo rara pero este no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, en las aguas termales de la aldea una mujer rubia de hermoso cuerpo se humedecía bajo las relajantes aguas cálidas tratando de alejar de su mente las imágenes recurrentes de cierto rubio que volvían una y otra vez a ella –Naruto_kun- balbuceo Haruka yamanaka segura de que nadie le escuchaba en es sitio porque a esta hora estaba desierto –piensas en el todo el tiempo verdad- a su espalda la mujer en shock volteo solo para toparse con al figura desnuda de su hija que le sonreía comprensiva cubriendo el frente de su cuerpo con al toalla doblada que cargaba en sus brazos, de inmediato la mujer negó a lo que Ino decía mientras esta se sentaba en el borde del manantial cálido metiendo solo las piernas al agua caliente y reconfortante mientras cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se tenían de rojo mientras su entrepierna se humedecía levemente –el tomo mi virginidad Kasa, fue tan maravilloso, Naruto_kun es tan apasionado y llega tan dentro dime alguna ves otosan llego a tu vientre- la mujer enrojeció volteando lejos de su hija que le hablaba de temas que claramente no tenia deseos de platicar con ella aunque claro Ino no pensaba así –supongo que ese es un no, pues déjame decirte que Naruto_kun si que llega adentro invade tu útero con su pene y lo golpea una y otra vez mientras tu cuerpo se crispa del pacer para que al final estalle en un caudal de semen inmenso y te inunde tanto que …ahhh de solo recordarlo me excito tanto kasan- Haruko no lo creía Ino siempre fue tan dulce y vergonzosa si bien era algo coqueta nunca en su vida oír a su hija hablándole de esas cosas con tanta familiaridad y descaro justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo mientras abría las piernas y la curiosidad obligaba a Haruka a voltear y ver la entrepierna de Ino húmeda y deseosa–solo mira kasan, solo mira como me mojo al pensar en el pene de Naruto_kun… es tan grande y maravilloso…me hace tan feliz cuando me coje que no puedo esperar para volver a sentirme suya y solo suya- dijo la rubia menor con ojos soñadores mientras Haruka perdía la paciencia y se acercaba a su hija para tratar de hacerle reaccionar  
-Ino_chan no hables de ese modo entiendo que lo ames y disfrutes de tener sexo con el pero no es razón para que hables de ese modo- dijo ella molesta y ciertamente caliente por las palabras de su joven hija  
-no puedo evitarlo kasan…me siento tan suya todo el tiempo ya no tengo ojos para otro hombre y se que ninguno me hará tan feliz como el porque soy suya…solo su pene puede entrar en mi y hacerme gozar kasan soy tan feliz de saber que soy suya- las palabras de Ino reflejaban una felicidad absoluta mientras Haruka miraba la entrepierna de su hija húmeda como nunca mientras respiraba agitada –y se que tu serás suya también- la cara de Haruka enrojeció y de inmediato salió del agua alejándose de Ino mientras esta solo sonreía.

Estaba en la zona de las duchas frías cuando Ino entro en escena, el calor de su cuerpo era abrasador y necesitaba de otro cuerpo para sentirme mejor, pero no el de un hombre solo Naruto podía tocarle pero necesitaba un cuerpo que tocar y acariciar y por suerte a Naruto no le molestaría que fuese su madre; Haruka abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando las manos de su joven hija aparecieron y comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos por la espalda amasándolos suavemente –Ino_chan …detente aahhh- no pudo resistirse mucho las palabras e imágenes que Ino produjo la tenían tan estimulada que pronto el instinto comenzaba a dominar a la mujer -aun eres muy bella kasan, se que a Naruto_kun le gustas, no te resistas mucho y se feliz como yo…entrégate a el y olvida a otosan Naruto_kun cuidara de nosotras, nos amara, nos protegerá y nos cogera como nadie- Haruka fue volteada mientras el sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas y la imagen de Ino se distorsionaba siendo reemplazada por la de un sonriente rubio de marcas en las mejillas mientras se aceraba a ella –aaahhh- gimió con suavidad cuando la imagen de Ino volvió ante ella y sus labios envolvieron sus pechos chupando con suavidad sus pezones duros –aaahh Ino_chan siii bebe de kasan como cuando eras pequeña mi bebe aaahhh- dijo ella sumida en la excitación mientras la mano de Ino acariciaba su entrepierna mojada y lubricada entrando y saliendo de ella con facilidad, por su parte la Yamanaka menor solo degustaba el sabor de Haruka quien gemía con fuerza mientras su mente se nublaba y su cuerpo ardía, pronto sus fluidos escapaban de su vagina y un salvaje orgasmo la tiraba de rodillas al suelo mientras Ino se masturbaba suavemente bajo la fría ducha mientras Haruka la miraba hundiendo sus dedos en su entrepierna mientras su manos amasaba suavemente uno de sus pechos, se acerco a ella e Ino se recargo contra el muro mojado –kasa… aquí es donde estuvo el pene de Naruto_kun- dijo la rubia menor entre abriendo sus pliegues mientras Haruka se acercaba, pronto la boca de la mujer estaba pegada a Ino y lamia con fuerza mientras su lengua se adentraba dentro de ella y la rubia menor se retorcía –(mira Naruto_kun voy a conseguirte otra puta…kasan también será solo tuya )- los pensamientos de Ino estaban por completo inclinados al rubio que estaba ajeno a lo que ella realizaba, la lengua de Hruka se huido dentro de Ino con fuerza mientras esta se arqueaba y gemía con fuerza terminando violetamente inundando la boca de Haruka con sus jugos dulces, -Ino_chan…yo…yo- no la vio a los ojos mientras Ino se arrodillaba al frente y la besaba suavemente compartiendo las dos los fluidos de Ino quien al romper el beso salía de ahí calmada y serena –esto seria mejor si Naruto_kun estuviera aquí para cojernos… y no niegues que deseas que el te posea kasan porque sabemos que solo mentirías- e Ino salió dejando a la pensativa mujer bajo el chorro de agua preguntándose que diablos he había pasado era casi como si fuese victima de algún influjo perverso causado por el rubio y su deseosa youko que compartió el encanto del zorro con el rubio que sin duda causaba que las mujeres se sometieran a el con mas facilidad y valla que le sacaba provecho –(Naruto_kun)- Haruka pensó una ultima vez en el rubio antes de volver a enjuagarse y volver a casa la reunión de l consejo de seguro ya había acabado.

En las calles de la aldea de la hoja una molesta Inuzuka caminaba a su casa tras una tarde inolvidable, la verdad prefería quedarse a vivir con el rubio de ahora en adelante pero claro tenia que informar primero a su clan que ahora tenia un compañero, llego a casa y en la sala Tsume leía un libro tratando de distraer su mente de las imágenes del rubio poseyéndola, la sonrisa en la cara de Hana era demasiado llamativa por lo que pregunto de inmediato que se traía la chica de tatuajes en las mejillas que solo sonrió antes de responder desde el pasillo que conducía a la cocina –soy feliz kasan… esta tarde me volví la perra de Naruto_kun, me sometió con tanta facilidad nunca espere que fuese tan maravilloso e incansable, es todo un alfa con un pene maravillosamente grande y que derrama litros de semen caliente cuando acaba, y la verdad no me extrañaría estar ya preñada esperando a su primer chachorro…vertió tanto semen en mi útero kasan soy tan feliz- y se fue caminando mientras Tsume perdía el color del rostro y se caía sobre el sillón apretando el descansabrazo con sus dedos mientras sus uñas desgarraban la tela del mismo –(no… no es posible que Hana sea su perra…yo debería serlo no ella…yo soy a mejor perra del clan Inuzuka y merezco al mejor alfa… merezco ser la perra de Naruto_kun no mi hija yo soy mejor que ella)- Tsume abrió los ojos cuando recapacito en lo que pensaba, su cabeza dolía necesitaba dormir un poco aunque eso implicara soñar con el rubio sobre ella en la cama poseyéndola con fuera – yo debería ser su perra- murmuro la abrumada Tsume mientras se retiraba a su cuarto; en las calles de la hoja un molesto rubio caminaba al puente donde su equipo le esperaba todo porque Kakashi apareció diciendo algo de una reunión de emergencia y ahora mismo el rubio caminaba a su encuentro dejando en casa a una dormida y agotada Anko que seguro dormiría en sus sabanas el resto del día dado el cansancio, lo único bueno del encuentro con el equipo fue ver a la rosada que sonriente y sonrojada besaba al rubio con mucha pasión mientras Sasuke vendado por completo del brazo derecho miraba al rubio con odio, kakashi apareció y empezó a decir un montón de cosas a las que el rubio no presto atención a nada –estaba muy divertido en mi casa dime que valió la pena venir para acá o despídete de tu hombría Kakashi_sesnei- dijo el molesto rubio sosteniendo un kunai que parecía brillar malévolamente mientras Kakashi empezaba a decir un montón de cosas sobre los exámenes chunin y que los postularía para ellos ya que se realizarán en unos días ya que los equipos de ninjas ya marchaban a Konoha  
-(genial aprovechare esta oportunidad para mostrarle al dobe cual es su lugar)- pensaba con rencor cierto Uchiha resentido.  
-(exámenes…me volveré chunin y le demostrare a Naruto_kun que estoy a su altura)- pensó la pelirrosada recibiendo una clara voz de aliento de su yo interno que solo clamaba por que mandase a los otros dos al cuerno y se dejara poseer por su "semental rubio" la sola idea enrojeció las mejillas de Sakura  
-(exámenes chunin… genial la oportunidad de matar enemigos y quizá conseguir mas lindas chicas para mi familia jejeje)- las prioridades de Naruto estaban mas que claras  
-**valla Naruto_kun quieres mas mujeres en definitiva es como dice Anko_chan eres un semental… y te adoro por serlo** – la risas de Imari resonaron en la mente del rubio no tenia idea de donde anduvo pero ya se lo preguntaría después por ahora se preguntaba mas bien en que cosas podría ver en los exámenes que de seguro ibn a resultarle muy divertidos y su sonrisa daba clara señal de eso.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo se acabo y completo el momento de anko con una invitada sorpresa, vimos a ino convenciendo a Haruka de que Naruto es la mejor opción y claro vimos lo que traman las otras aldeas el tsuchikage quiere muertes esperemos que su nieta no sea la que acabe muerta o sometida al rubio que eso le podría provocar un infarto jejeje, y el raikage que se unan a el será que una de las hermanas Nii va a tener éxito y si ellas son hermanas en este fic luego explicare como han pasado las cosas con ellas pero claro antes deben empezar los exámenes no creen  
_que buen capitulo (con tapones de papel en la nariz)  
se ve que se acercan cosas muy interesantes ( también tiene tapones)  
cierto nececitaremos una dotación de tapones nasales (tomando nota)  
y mucha sangre para las transfusiones (toma nota de nuevo)  
_(con gota en la nuca) creo que ellas ya saben lo que se avecina y créanme no solo será mucho lemon también mucha sangre jejeje que ya le hace falta al fic

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: una duda deberia tenten quedarse con lee o acabar fiel a naruto como las otras?


	21. C20: Diversion diversion y mas diversion

Bueno que creen aquí viene otro capitulo de esta locura de fic que creo se avecina a uno de los mejores momento eso lo se pero antes y como siempre respondere primero a ls reviews que de eso vivo no literalmente pero ustedes entienden  
**Yue Namikaze**: ya veras cual fue el incidente mas adelante y si es una 8 colas  
**Narutorinnegan117**:me alegra que pienes eso de mi y solo por eso aqui esta el nuevo capitulo en directo y recien salido del horno jejeje  
**Rikumari Uzumaki92**:si ese par han cometido semejante equivocacion y creeme cuando oniki sepa se nos muerte lo de mito mmm lo pensare a ver si hallo como embonarla  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:pues aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**Loquin**: si esa era la ide confundir jejeje si las rubias van a konoha ino si que esta sometida y tsume va perdiendo como ira a emparejar el mracador?  
**xona potter namikaze**:que bueno que te guste y si dos mas y tsume cae solita  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si ino esta mas que rota es es un hecho y quiere ayudar a naruto a conseguir a haruka y si tiene menos resistencia quiza porque nunca llego a se kunoichi jounin como ella que csi casi se arroja a los pies del rubio y suplicaser suya en cuanto a kushina ya veras que pasa jejeje  
bueno ya respondi esto y es hora de leer porque aun hay muchas cosas mas por ver y mas revelaciones por conocer…diablos eso fue una rima?…. No puede ser ya me estoy pareciendo a bee  
_no te pongas asi solo fue una vez (el autor esta deprimido)  
si no creo que vuelva a pasar (el autor levanta la vista)  
Ryo ven aquí hay que animarlo (la otra asiente y el autor duda)  
ven aquí ( las dos lo envuelven en un abrazo su cara queda en medio de sus…)  
_…

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

saldo al capitulo 20:mas de 107 mil palabras, **38** alertas, **50** favoritos y 170 revierws valla que esta historia tuvo exito porque sera?

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Diversión, diversión y mas diversión**

La noche caía sobre la aldea de las hojas y en el solitario campo de entrenamiento un ninja rubio estaba sentado muy relajado sobre una gran roca mientras miraba fijamente al chico frente a el, desde hacia algunos días atrás que el rubio había estado entrenando a Lee en el kido y claro la gran energía del chico y su siempre desbordada motivación lo volvían un aprendiz muy dedicado, aunque esa manía suya de siempre estar gritando sobre la juventud y esas cosas incomodo al rubio de inmediato y fue muy directo con el, quizá le gustaba pensar en eso y profesar esa creencia de las flamas de la juventud pero nunca mientras estuviera frente al rubio debía hablar de ellos no porque el lo pensara debía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y usando a Tenten como argumento para convencerlo el chico acepto dejar de gritar tanto, ahora mas que nunca Naruto ansiaba conocer a la chica por la cual Lee estaba tan dispuesto a dejar de ser el mismo, desde ese día y cada noche el rubio se reunió con el chico de verde en ese sitio para comenzar su enseñanza, al principio Lee se mostro algo decepcionado cuando el rubio le dijo que su carencia de chakra era un problema para su carrera ninja –pero eso no significa que en ti no hay energía disponible- las palabras del rubio llenaron a Lee de dudas y sobretodo de esperanza, le explico la forma en que el chakra se generaba con energía física y espiritual y que el no lo modelaba porque era incapaz de mezclarles en su cuerpo pero aun así las producía ambas, entonces comenzó la ronda de meditación.

Por dos días el rubio se la paso meditando junto a Lee enseñándole a canalizar su espíritu mientras este se esforzaba por lograr generar el poder que tanto mencionaba el rubio y claro entre meditaciones se la pasaban platicando sobre sus días en la aldea, el rubio sonreía al escuchar como la voz de Lee se llenaba de rencor y enojo cuando mencionaba a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia que siempre se burlaban de el por sus carencia de chakra y claro el rubio lo sentí a la semilla oscura en su interior solo creía mas cada día otro poco adueñándose del corazón de Lee quien no se daba cuenta de nada  
-y luego esta Tenten no importa lo que haga no me nota simplemente me ve como el raro- dijo el desanimado chico de cejas densamente pobladas  
-eso no es verdad, ella te ve solo que estas siendo opacado eso es todo- le dijo el rubio con una voz serena mientras Lee lo miraba fijamente  
-opacado… de que hablas Naruto_san- Lee lo miraba y el rubio solo pudo sonreír con cierta malicia cuando upo que lo había guiado a donde quería  
-tu me lo dijiste la vez pasada que ella solo ve a ese tal Neji, el te opaca, ante el tus capacidades deben lucir mínimas y simples por eso mismo Tenten se fija en alguien mas fuerte y con mejores posibilidades de suministrarle descendencia poderosa, es mas de seguro ella ha tenido sueños húmedos con el- el rubio fue directo y claro y de inmediato Lee frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio después de todo el no pensaba así de la chica de ropas chinas  
-no es verdad, Tenten es una chica dulce y trabajadora ella nunca pensaría así y no creo que tenga esa clase de sueños- dijo el chico de cejas espesas mientras el rubio solo suspiraba  
-Lee… te has masturbado pensando en ella- dijo de golpe y sin pudor alguno mientras el chico del cabello negro enrojecía del rostro como cierta Hyuuga  
-yo…pensando en ella…pues …pues- no podía responder y eso solo lograba arrancarle una gran y enorme sonrisa al rubio que le miraba fijamente  
-por como dudas eso es un si, ahora dime si tu que la dices dorar tanto haces esas cosas no crees que exista la posibilidad de que ella tenga sueños húmedos con ese tal Neji ante todo ella es un animal, y antes de que digas nada los seres humanos todos pertenecemos al reino animal solo somos racionales eso es lo que nos distingue pero aun así están nuestros instintos y ellos en una hembra le gritan que busque al mejor macho y me temo Lee que Neji es mejor que tu ante los ojos de Tenten- el rubio lo dijo con cierta burla en su voz era algo inherente a el  
-no es cierto el no es mejor que yo…el…el- sus puños se apretaban y el rubio le miraba divertido como se trataba de controlar  
-no lo retengas Lee solo dilo te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo hagas- dijo calmado ofreciéndole una salida al chico que solo golpeo el suelo con fuerza  
-¡es un estúpido engreído! No sabes como lo detesto siempre tan superior a veces solo quiero destrozar su cara y mostrarle a Tenten que yo soy el que le debe importar no el, si… si Neji osara tocarla yo…yo lo mataría sin dudar- dijo por completo exaltado mientras el rubio sonreía perverso eso mismo era lo que tanto buscaba escuchar.

El rubio se puso de pie y guio al aun iracundo Lee al blanco le susurro al oído palabras duras y crueles de cómo Neji no invitaría a su boda con Tenten y de cómo el viviría siempre solo lamentándose de no haber podido estar con la chica mientras la imagen del maniquí se deformaba volviéndose Neji justo frente al chico de cejas espesas que solo pudo hacer una cosa alzo su mano derecha recta frente a el mientras el poder fluía por su cuerpo – shakkaho (disparo de fuego rojo)- una pequeña esfera roja se formo en la palma de Lee antes de desprenderse de ella y detonar en un pequeño pilar de energía brillante que estallo con fuerza al golpear al maniquí que salió volando hasta caer contra el suelo duramente y humeando un poco, Lee respiraba cansado e incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar y claro el rubio estaba mas que feliz –nada mal un buen disparo solo necesitabas la motivación adecuada mi estimado Lee- el rubio sonrió mientras caminaba por la cantimplora que estaba a un lado de la roca donde estaba sentado y bebió algo de agua mientras Lee estaba aun de pie inmóvil mirando lo que paso y considerando las coas, Naruto lo sentía la semilla oscura dentro de Lee germinaba y crecía ahora as rápido que antes su rencor y oscuridad eran mayores que antes y eso lo hacia mas que feliz –siii funciono ya vera Neji en los exámenes le demostraré a el y a todos que no soy el perdedor que creían- sus puiños se batían en el aire y el rubio sonreía la verdad comenzaba a agradarle aun mas el chico de cejas espesas que solo podía vociferar una y otra vez sobre demostrarle a todo quien era el perdedor –(nada mal Lee creo que tu vas a ser uno de mis mas fieles y poderosos ninjas)-, el entrenamiento siguió su curso y las bolas rojas volaban con poder de las manos de Lee quien respiraba cansado mientras se desplomaba al suelo sudando a mares mientras el rubio veía su reloj que indicaba ya las 10:30 pm y era hora de moverse o pronto las patrullas comenzarían a pasar por esa zona y no deseaba que los encontraran  
-bueno basta de entrenar por esta noche Lee, será mejor seguir mañana demás quiero darte un regalito mi bue Lee por avanzar tanto- la sonrisa de Naruto era bastante singular y claro Lee sintió curiosidad mientras caminaba con el rubio por la aldea de la hoja.

La noche caía sobre Konoha y Lee estaba ms que nervioso, no sabia como fue que se dejo convencer por el rubio pero ahora mismo estaba mas que asustado, después de todo ese raro jutsu de aparente invisibilidad que uso el rubio según el era my poderoso solo le que imposibilitaría tocar a alguien casi como si lo volviera un fantasma y por eso ahora mismo estaba atrincherado en el armario –porque deje que Naruto_san me convenciera- dijo el derrotado chico cuando escucho el suave silbido y la curiosidad le pico, suavemente la puerta del armario se abrió y Lee se asomo, estaba en una recamara de muros color beige condecorados muy sencillos y un enorme poster de la legendaria Tsunade Senju con un pequeño escrito en un costado "quiero ser como ella" su espalda la puerta de la ducha se abrió –pero porque se abrió el armario- dijo la voz femenina mientras el chico de verde se daba la vuelta y se quedaba hipnotizado, se trataba de Tenten quien usaba solo ropa interior blanca resaltando su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso de piel clara y pechos copa c con largas y bellas piernas mientras tomaba la toalla –mejor lo reviso después ahora solo quiero darme un baño- ya sonriente chica se metió su regadera sin cerrar la puerta y Lee se quedo ahí de pie clavado al suelo sin moverse ni un ápice mientras escuchaba e agua correr –no debería pero…no tendré otra oportunidad así en mucho tiempo…perdóneme Gai_sensei pero cederé a mis deseos impuros- y si tras decirse eso el chico de cabello cortado en forma de tazón se metió a fisgonear en la ducha de Tenten; afuera de la casa a un lado de la armería el rubio sonreía mientras permanecía de pie frente al sitio si se alejaba demasiado el jutsu en Lee se desactivaría y bueno no quería arruinar su diversión ya que después seria difícil recobrar la confianza del chico y bueno no quería tener que empezar desde el principio –buenas noches quieres comprara algo antes de que cierre- dijo la dulce voz mientras el rubio volteaba a la puerta del negocio y ahí estaba, era una mujer preciosa quizá de la edad de Mikoto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros con el cabello atado en dos rodetes cubiertos por pequeños adornos de tela blanca, usaba un vestido chino algo ceñido al su cuerpo de color celeste con un pequeño chalequillo de vivos dorados, sus piernas largas lucían hermosa y muy bien torneadas mientras sus caderas anchas denotaban sin duda el hermoso trasero que la mujer poseía mas arriba sus pechos grandes copa d seguramente se apretaban contra la tela delineando a la perfección su contorno  
-claro y mas si me atiende tan hermosa dama- dijo el galanteador rubio arrancando una sonrisa de ella mientras entraba a la tienda y el rubio la miraba al caminar contoneando su trasero –(que trasero )- pensó el rubio al verla caminar antes de dejarla atrás y ponerse a revisar la mercancía tomando algunos kunai e hilo ninja  
-y dime que hace una mujer tan hermosa atendiendo un local de armas no debería su marido hacer esto- ella se sonrojo levemente cuando le dijo hermosa antes de negar a sus palabras  
-no soy casada, además nunca estoy sola tengo una hija llamada Tenten- dijo ella con una voz calmada sin dejar de ver al rubio con detenimiento a la espera de algún movimiento sospechoso –(no parece un ladrón no creo que tenga que lastimarlo)- pensó en secreto sin saber que el rubio también la evaluaba  
-y donde esta el hilo- ella señalo al fondo y el rubio camino a donde dijo –(sus músculos están tensos, esta lista para pelear, esa mujer me agrada)- pensaba l rubio mientras tomaba el hilo y volvía al mostrador  
-muchas gracias por comprar aquí vuelve pronto- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio estrechaba su mano antes de besar el dorso de la misma  
-siempre volveré, soy Naruto por cierto- dijo el rubio mirándola a sus bellos ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa suave y colorido en sus blancas mejillas  
-Chunli un gusto- declaró ella antes de verlo a los ojos y caer en sus redes, se perdió en una colorida visión donde su ropa desgarrada dejaba al rubio poseerla con fuerza en el piso de la tienda mientras ella gemía suplicándole mas hasta que claro estallaba en su interior  
-que hermoso nombre nos veremos después Chunli_chan- y el rubio salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa en su cara el suave aroma que tanto adoraba se desprendía de la mujer que ahora mismo se tocaba el pecho mientras su corazón latía como loco  
-que fue eso… era tan intenso y… delicioso- sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas mientras cerraba la tienda y se metía a su casa con un solo sitio en mente el baño necesitaba una ducha muy fría.

El rubio estaba algo aburrido cuando lo sintió a su lado una silueta transparente se materializaba dejándole ver a un Lee de mirada soñadora mientras tenia tapones de papel higiénico en las fosas nasales y claro eso solo hizo sonreír mas al rubio que le daba una palmada en la espalda –nunca olvides esta noche Lee que algún día ese hermosa chica será toda tuya- dijo mientras Lee sonreía con fuerza y el rubio lanzaba una discreta mirada a la tienda –(y su madre toda mía jejejeje)- el rubio sonrió enigmático mientras en su interior su adorada Youko escribía muy alegre en una pequeña libreta varios nombres terminando con el de la madre de Tenten antes de sonreír –**valla Naruto_kun si que tiene un harem bastante grande jejeje y las que le faltan por conseguir**- la youko trabajaba en una lista de las compañeras del rubio donde claro esta era encabezada por ella mima debajo de un renglón donde se leía Yami con un pequeño asterisco a un lado como señal de que aun estaba pendiente por caer pero conociendo al rubio eso solo era cuestión de tiempo; el día nuevo llego a la aldea de la hoja y claro en su casa Naruto despertó con mucha flojera abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de cierta pelinegra usuaria de hielo que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara, el rubio se levanto y camino a la ducha para claro darse un buen baño mientras sentía el agua fresca cayéndole en el cuerpo no sabia porque pero algo le decía que este iba a ser un muy buen día aunque francamente no estaba seguro del porque, lo mas seguro era por los exámenes chunin que empezarán ese mismo día; en las puertas de Konoha una comitiva de la roca ingresaba a la aldea de las hojas con calma siendo guiados hasta su hotel mientras el ninja que les escoltaba se esfumaba y todo el grupo ingresaba congregándose en una de las recamaras de los sensei –muy bien todos conocen las ordenes no lo maten hasta que empiece el examen siendo hijo del yondaime dudo que no pueda alcanzar la segunda etapa y es ahí donde ustedes podrán hacerse cargo- los "genin" de la roca asintieron a sus palabras mientras se alistaban para comenzar a buscar al mencionado shi no kaze y claro evaluarlo antes de atacar y eliminar…si solo supieran.

En las calles de la aldea el grupo de la nube exploraba las calles con calma reconociendo el terreno del enemigo mientras cierto rubio al que estaban acosando caminaba muy relajado por las calles en dirección a encontrarse con sus compañeros para iniciar con los mencionados exámenes –(pero que tenemos aquí… una belleza de pelo rojo)- pensó el rubio cuando a la distancia vislumbro a la siempre malhumorada Karui moviéndose de un lado a otro refunfuñando algo sobre rubias exageradas que la dejaban sola cuando deberían estar juntas cuando choco con alguien por descuido y claro se molesto- fíjate por donde caminas tonto- dijo molesta mientras el extraño le tendía la mano para levantarla del suelo, la mano de Karui se enlazo con la de el y en cuanto lo vio sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por la fija e intensa mirada azul del rubio que le sonreía amable-lo siento no quise derribar a tan hermoso ángel- dijo con su clásico aire de conquistador mientras Karui se ponía otro poco mas roja y lo veía a los ojos fue un flashazo que la envolvió y la llevo a un cuarto de hotel donde gemía desnuda mientras el rubio chupaba sus pezones y la poseía furiosamente haciéndola gemir con fuerza como nunca nadie lo haría y ella solo ladeo la cara molesta diciéndole que tuviese mas cuidado  
-aquí estas Karui te hemos estado buscando- dijo una rubia alta y de larga cabellera enfundada en ropas moradas  
-pensábamos que te habías perdido- dijo la otra chica seria y de pronunciados encantos, tan pronto vieron al rubio las dos guardaron silencio  
-(**pero que tenemos aquí parece que al fin encontraste alguien digno de nosotras gatita**)- pensó cierta felina de dos colas dentro de Yugito

Los ojos de las chicas se cruzaron con los del rubio y las dos se perdieron, Ygito gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio le hacia el amor en medio de una plaza a la media noche y ella ronroneaba de gusto al sentir como su semen inundaba su vientre con Samui las cosas eran muy singulares, estaba en shock viéndose a si misma con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras gemía al sentir como el rubio la poseía con fuerza en algún departamento mientras sucumbía ante el poderoso orgasmo que la hacia hacer algo que nunca creyó sonreía satisfecha y besaba al rubio mientras caía rendida en sus brazos, la dos rubias volvieron al presente y Yugito se sonrojaba de sobremanera mientras Naruto se presentaba claro besando el dorso de sus manos y algo que nunca ninguna espero ver paso, Samui desvió la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras e rubio le besaba la mano –te ves muy hermosa con las mejillas rojas Samui_chan- los pómulos de la fría chica se sonrojaron aun mas y el rubio se despidió de las hermosas mujeres alejándose por la calle desenado volver a cruzarse con ellas mientras Karui miraba a la rubia de cabello corto en completo shock –esta debe ser una señal del fin del mundo deprisa hay que buscar un refugio pronto empezara a llover fuego del cielo!- dijo la alarmada chic mientras Yugito seriamente consideraba las palabras de Samui sin notar la ligera fuga de conciencia en su interior  
-**asique hermana ese encanto de hombre es tu contenedor**- dijo la hermosa mujer de ojos negros y cabello morado muy oscuro casi negro que vestía un ajustado kimono de color violeta claro con detalles e n negro, su figura era de pechos hermosos redondos copa c casi d largas piernas bellamente torneadas y un redondo y firme trasero  
-**no solo es mi contenedor Nibi, el es mi compañero**- dijo Imari con gran orgullo en su voz mientras la felina le miraba algo incrédula  
-**tu la poderosa e insaciable Kyubi no youko tiene a un humano por compañero, acaso el logro someterte mediante algún jutsu hermana**- pregunto la biju de dos colas con clara intriga en su voz mientras la zorra simplemente sonreía dejándose caer en la silla que decoraba el recinto oscuro en el que estaban  
-**nada de eso, el lo hizo a la antigua, sexo, mucho y muy intenso sexo mmm fue tan maravilloso y cada vez es mejor aguanta mas y mas y descarga tanto semen enserio Nibi es todo un ejemplar**- su voz dejaba notar el orgullo en ella mientras la gata sonreía y esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida en su cara  
-**oh en ese caso se una buena hermanita mayor y déjame conocerlo que hace mucho que no recibo una buena dosis de leche y esta gatita tiene mucha hambre**-Imari sonrió a las palabras de Nibi mientras el sitio donde estaban comenzaba a desvanecerse señal mas que clara de que el rubio se alejaba demasiado de Yugito  
-**oh Nibi si Naruto_kun empieza no va a terminar hasta que acabes sometiéndote a el gata pervertida jajajajaja**- y la zorra comenzó a desvanecerse mientras la gata solo sonreía a sus palabras  
-**oye yo no soy como tu hermana he tenido cientos de amantes no creo que el pueda someterme ni que fuese un semental incansable** – las risas de Imari solo resonaron aun mas dejando a la gata de dos colas con la duda seria acaso que el era…

Naruto llego con su equipo y claro saludo de beso a la sonrojada y feliz Sakura mientras Sasuke se limito a fulminarle con la mirada mientras Kakashi aparecía extrañamente a tiempo y el rubio sonreía mientras guardaba su kunai al parecer el ninja de cabellera plateada finalmente comenzaba a entender, les entrego las formas para ingresar al examen, el grupo se separo tenían que entregar las formas en una hora y bueno el rubio tenia ganas de tomar algo por lo que invito a la chica de cabellos rosados por una bebida y Sakura claro que acepto, caminaban por la calle cuando la chica de ojos verdes volteo a la extraña piedra cuadrada que los seguía y el rubio la miro con una gota en la nuca dieron otros pasos y la "roca" se movió detrás de ellos –ya estuvo bueno Konohamaru a quien crees que engañas con tan estúpido camuflaje- la roca estallo y el trió de chicos apareció encabezado por Konohamaru un chico singular de nombre Udon y una niña de cabellos naranjas llamad a Moegi que ahora mismo veían al rubio con ojos brillantes –jefe eres lo máximo- dijeron a la vez ySakura miro Naruto mientras el rubio suspiro nunca pensó que eso le acabaría ganado un fan, recordó aquel día con mucha claridad había llegado a la torre para quejarse de nuevo con Sarutobi por eso de ir a la academia ninja y fue en ese mismo instante que el chico de la bufanda entro corriendo lanzándose contra el hombre tropezando y cayendo de bruces al suelo, el hokage suspiro y su adolorido nieto se levanto –no es justo me metiste el pie- dijo acusador señalando al rubio que solo le lanzo una mirada fija y dura antes de responder –si eres lo bastante tonto como para no reconocer que te tropezaste no me extrañaría que un día de estos alguien te mate en una misión- Sarutobi miro al rubio fastidiado mientras este salía dejando tras de si a un Konohamaru en shock mientras el tutor del chico llegaba por el y comenzaba un aburrido discurso sobre ignorar las palabras duras del rubio y concentrarse en sus enseñanzas desde luego el niño escapo en la primera oportunidad; y acabo acosando a Naruto todo el día diciéndole que lo instruyera para ser un ninja extraordinario y despiadado que vaciera a todos sus enemigos el rubio solo suspiraba este niño era algo molesto y se puso peor cuando Ebisu apareció y empezó a ofender al rubio diciéndole cosas sobre que los demonios como el no eran buena influencia para los niños de clase y destinados a la grandeza como Konohamaru –ok Konohamaru te daré una lección esta bien, siempre aparenta ser débil y aprende a tolerar los insultos de la gente…así puedes tomarlos por sorpresa ay destrozas sus extremidades- lo que siguió dejo a Konohamaru marcado de por vida las cadenas del rubio apareciendo de la nada y retorcieron brazos y piernas de Ebisu que grito como nunca en su vida, el chico acabo admirando al rubio por semejante estrategia mientras Ebisu, pues aun sequia hospitalizado por las fracturas.  
-oye jefe tu novia es muy plana- dijo el chico de la bufada mientras Sakura le miraba molesta y con claras señales de querer lastimarlo  
-Konohamaru no insultes a Sakura_chan si quizá es algo plana pero has visto sus piernas y su trasero son preciosos- dijo el rubio señalando las virtudes de la ahora sonrojada chica de cabellera rosada que solo se sonrojo bajo la escrutadora mirada del nieto del hokage  
-pues si lo son pero yo prefiero a las chicas con mas "pechonalidad" por eso mismo me gusta mucho Sumiko_chan - dijo soñador y babeando mientras una chica un par de años mayor que Konohamaru vecina de el mismo de encantos pronunciados estornudaba y claro Konohamaru solo fantaseaba  
-Konhamaru si aprecias tu vida corre- dijo el rubio mientras el chico volteaba a ver a su amiga Moegi rodeada de un aura furiosa antes de correr detrás de el  
-vuelve pervertido- y Konohamaru corría en círculos alrededor del rubio mientras suplicaba ayuda  
-sálvame jefe esta loca quiere matarme ándale luego sales con la plana de tu novia solo sálvame- entonces fue el turno de Sakura de estallar de ira y unirse a la casa de Konohamaru que ahora corría con mucha mas fuerza alejándose del rubio.

-auch mocoso fíjate por donde caminas- dijo la molesta voz en la dirección en la que el chico huyo mientras el rubio se acercaba y veía al sujeto era un ninja sin duda con algo vendado en su espalda y sujetaba a Konohamaru de la cabeza –oye suéltalo fue solo un accidente- alego la chica de ojos verdes mientras el sujeto de negro que parecía tener orejas de gato en la cabeza miro a Sakura de muy mala manera antes de lanzarle un golpe y derribar a la pelirrosada –no te metas tu zorra- dijo el molesto hombre mientras una voz fémina le exigía detenerse y claro el no escuchaba -Kankuro se va a enojar- dijo la chica a su espalda una preciosa chica rubia de cabello atado en 4 coletas con ojos verde oscuro y un gran abanico en la espalda, usaba una falda negra con una yukata algo corta color lavanda sobre todo que revelaba un gran escote que exhibían unos hermosos pechos copa c bordeando el d con largas y bellas piernas bien torneadas mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al tipo de negro –nada de eso este mocoso me las paga- el golpe fue salvaje y Kankuro salió volando con sangre escurriéndole del labio hasta golpear el muro mientras el rubio permanecía de pie con la pierna aun en alto mirándolo fijamente –tu no sabes como tratar a un par de hermosas damas verdad- declaró con seguridad en su voz mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y le daba un suave beso prestándose con calma y ella se sonrojaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tenue, dijo su nombre Temari y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio perdiéndose como todas en una visión de ella en el bosque con su ropa abierta mientras el rubio le hacia el amor con fuerza y la hacia suplicar que vertiera su semilla en su vientre, regresaron al presente y las mejillas de Temari se tiñeron de rojo mientras una sonrisa algo pervertida aprecia en su cara y miraba fijamente al rubio antes de guiñarle un ojo –(valla parece que tenemos a alguien que ansia ser mi puta eh)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Kankuro se levantaba del suelo y sacaba el bulto vendado de su espalda listo para agredir al rubio –Kankuro espera no lo uses- dijo la chica de largas y bellas piernas mientras el chico de negro fulminaba al rubio –tu cállate que no me mandas!- dijo molesto haciéndola fruncir el ceño antes de que un shuriken pasara frente a la cara de Kankuro y se clavara al suelo Sasuke había aparecido en todo su "esplendor" de pie sobre una rama del árbol cercano, el Uchiha salto y aterrizo en la calle mirando con arrogancia al rubio que solo sonrió  
-ya era hora de que salieras de tu escondite princesa que tu cita se desespera porque no llegas- dijo el rubio señalando a Kankuro mientras las chicas se reian de l cara roja y avergonzada del pelinegr  
-CALLATE DOBE QUE TE SALVE LA VIDA- le grito molesto mientras el rubio solo negaba con el dedo  
-nada de eso crees que soy estúpido estaba a punto de volarlo en pedazos o dime no has visto la nota en su pecho- todo mundo miro a Kankuro con una enorme nota explosiva justo sobre su corazón, todo mundo miro al sonriente rubio rodeado de esa imponente aura de muerte  
-esa sonrisa…esa aura…diablos se le parece mucho- dijo Temari en voz baja mientras el rubio miraba a la rama donde antes estuvo Sasuke fijamente  
-vas a bajar ahora- pregunto con calma cuando la arena comenzó a gura ya arremolinarse entre todo mundo

La arena giro con fuerza tomando la forma de una persona de cabello rojo y ojos verdes como los de Temari, en su espalda una calabaza y en su frente el kanji de amor, despedía un aura espeluznante y un penetrante olor a muerte tan parecido al del rubio usaba el cabello no my largo corto apenas hasta los oídos era lacio y suelto meciéndose al viento, tenia ojeras marcads en sus ojos y a los ojos de Naruto eso la hacía mas sexy, si era una chica (no lo esperaban verdad!) usaba una camisa negra de tirantes de manga larga que dejaba ver como se delineaban sus pechos copa c redondos y bien puestos en su lugar mientras ms abajo usaba un short color café corto y de lycra que se cenia a sus hermosas piernas mientras un enorme pañuelo blanco colgaba de lado a modo de pareo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio y todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse cuando ella hablo con una vos suave y ciertamente sexy –tu eres diferente…hueles a muerte…me agrada.. con tu muerte hare valer mi existencia- dijo ella con un tono espeluznante que amas de uno le helo la sangre mientras Naruto acerco su mano a la chica, los ojos de Temari y Kankuro vieron en shock como el rubio tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la beso suavemente mientras su arena permanecía inmóvil y ella miraba en shock lo que pasaba –soy Naruto como te llamas tu mi hermosa niña- dijo con es sonrisa tan suya mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con lo de ella, se vio a si misma con su arena dispersa en grandes muros aislándole del mundo mientras el rubio le hacia el amor con fuerza y ella gemía como un animal al sentirse solo de el, regreso al presente y retiro su mano de las del rubio antes de hablar –Sabaku no Airi- dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con sus hermanos que aun estaban en shock con lo que paso mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante  
-**jajajajajajajajajajajaja Kyubi ese tipo es tu contenedor jajajajajaja lo siento pero mi pequeña Airi y yo vamos a machacarlo**- dijo ella una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color arena apareciendo de la nada usaba un ceñido kimono color tierra que revelaba una figura idéntica a la de la zorra que hora mismo le miraba seria  
-**no le ganaras a Naruto_kun aunque le des todo tu poder a tu contenedora que por si no lo viste ya esta a los pies de Naruto_kun**- dijo la sonríete youko con confianza mientras su hermana sonreía como demente  
-**y eso que solo es un humano Airi solo lo usara una vez y lo aplastar con su arena, espero que para es momento ya te hallas escapado hermana jajajajajajaja**- su risa era por completo demente mientras que Imari solo sonreía mas  
-**ella no lo hará una vez que Naruto_ku la posea será toda suya…y tu también si le das la oportunidad-** dijo con calma y serenidad mientras la cara de Shukaku se serenaba y le miraba fijamente  
-**nadie ha podido complacerme nunca hermana y lo sabes, ningún ser humano o no tiene las agallas para intentar someterme si cabe la posibilidad de fallar, tu eres diferente eres una zorra caliente que ansia tener un compañero que l someta cada noche pero yo no soy asi**- dijo molesta mientras Imari comenzaba a desvanecerse  
-**di lo que quieras pero las dos sabemos que lo que mas desea una mujer como nosotras es un hombre que nos haga sentir suyas y nos preñe con su descendencia… y si le das la oportunidad se que Naruto_kun te someterá y tu lo gozaras tanto como yo jejejeje**- y la zorra se desvanecía dejando a la biju de una col callada y pensativa sobre las palabras de su hermana ella hablaba casi como si el rubio fuese el elegido para preñarlas pero claro eso era imposible necesitaba tener la aprobación de Yami y eso era claro que no lo tenia o eso pensaba la biju de una cola, si tan solo ella supiera

* * *

Pues el capitulo se acabo como vimos lee tiene mañas y secretitos muy bien guardados conocimos a l madre de Tenten que les pareció suinlcusion y si los equipos han llegado a Konoha para iniciar el examen chunin, Naruto ya andubvo conociendo algunas nuevas "adquisiciones" para su colección de mujeres y que tal se esperaban lo de Gaara yo creo que no jejejeje y claro también vimos un poco de la interacción de las biju creo que aquí se avecina mucha acción sangre y sexo  
_wow que capitulo (admirada viendo la pantalla)  
pero que sorpresa te sacaste (el autor sonríe)  
si no lo vi venir (el autor sonríe mas)  
sin duda cuando la posea va a ser una locura (el autor asiente)  
_pro primera vez estoy del todo de acuerdo con ellas saben eso va a ser una locura

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto lo de Airi?


	22. C21: Intimidarme a mi?

Hola mis amados lectores que creen les traigo conti, finalmente tras esperar mucho aquí les tengo un nuevo y ansiado capitulo del fic para que se de una buena entretenida leyendo pero claro antes no ueden faltar los reviews  
**Yue Namikaze**:si esa era la impresion lo de nanabi no se y no te apures en este fic minano no es malo...ya esta muerto  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:lo de chunli fue cosa de pronto lo de incluir a dicho personaje lo he de considerar quiza mas adelante eso si pero por ahora me limitare a lo que tengo aun asi gracias por la sugerencia  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si con el tiempo aprendera mas lo de garra ese era el chiste que no lo esperaras y si cada vez tiene mas y mas  
**xona potter namikaze**:si todo se esta volviendomucho mas perverso con la zorra metiendo ideas naruto seduciendo y lee cayendo en la oscuridad quien sabe quiza cuando cambie su forma de ser pierda el interes en tenetn y naruto la "consuele"  
**Lule de Zodiak**:si es verdad se ocupa una mente abierta para este fic, y si quien sabe que tanto va a pasar en el bosque pero algo es seguro sera emocionante  
**Silber D. Wolf**:que bueno que te gusto lo de Airi y aqui esta la conti  
El angel de la oscuridad:pues no no hay Gaara hay Airi, y quien dijo que todos los jinchurikis van a ser chicas no he dicho nada de han ni de roshi verdad jejeje, y lo de kuschina ya lo veras no te apures  
**Kaks96**:si que bueno que te gusto y si se nececitaba un gaara chica en alguna de mis historias y creeme someterla va a ser mas que entretenido jejeje  
**Loquin**:si maldito rubio con la mami de tenten jejeje y si lo de Airi fue una buena sorpresa de eso no me cabe duda

bueno como esto ya fue respondido es hora de leer lo que pasa ahora que los exámenes chunin han dado inicio y claro para que lo pospongo mas de lo debido a leer**  
**_si ya va empezar la acción (el autor niega)  
como que aun no( mira al autor fijamente)  
si son exámenes debe empezar la sangre ( el autor vuelve a negar)  
adivino empezaras con la parte escrita verdad (el autor asiente)  
_bueno no perdamos tiempo y vamos a leer

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Intimidarme a mi?**

El equipo 7 se alejaba del joven Konohamru y sus dos fieles amigos que ahora corrían como locos por la aldea –no vemos después Naruto_kun- dijo Moegi quedándose un momento atrás para despedirse e inclinarse respetuosamente mientras el rubio solo le decía que tuviera cuidado con ese par de degenerados y le quiñaba un ojo antes de decirle "Moegi_chan" la chica se puso bastante roja antes de salir corriendo dejando tras de si a un sonriente Naruto que marchaba bajo la mira burlona de Sasuke –que pasa dobe no te vasta con la plana de Sakura ahora también persigues niñas- dijo con una voz arrogante y soberbia mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente antes de alzar la mano extendiéndole uno de sus dedos –primer strike princesa- dijo cantarinamente mientras Sasuke se ponía algo blanco y apretaba el paso, Sakura nunca supo que quería decir el rubio con eso pero por como se ponía Sasuke era mejor no averiguarlo o podría quedar traumada de por vida

El equipo 7 ingreso al edificio de la academia mientras avanzaban por las escaleras rumbo al salón donde se realizaría dicho examen y bueno en la puerta una chica de ropas chinas y peinado singular discutía con los chicos de pie en la puerta –(ella me parece familias donde la he visto)- pensaba el rubio mientras en su tienda de armas cierta mujer de ropas chinas sonreía atendiendo a sus clientes y rechazando como siempre otra invitación a salir cuando el tipo entro, lucia algo desaliñado y estaba nervioso y Chunli no dejaba de mirarlo mientras se movía por toda la tienda esperando a que el cliente saliera de la misma para aproximare al mostrador mientras la mujer de cabello castaño le miraba sonriente –buen día en que le sirvo- dijo sonriente mientras el hombre extendía su mano con un cuchillo que brillaba bajo la luz –quiero todo el dinero estúpida!- dijo el tipo mientras ella solo suspiraba, su mano se movió a gran velocidad cerrada en un puñetazo poderoso que le partió la muñeca –aarrrrggg maldita- dijo el tipo mientras ella apoyándose sobre sus manos se levantaba sobre el escritorio girando sobre sus manos lanzando un par de patadas al sujeto que voló por el aire sangrando de su boca rota mientras ella aterrizaba sobre el suelo , el tipo la miro asustado mientras se levantaba molesto –los asaltantes como tu merecen que les den una paliza- dijo ella molesta lazándose contra e se detuvo frente a ella alzando la pierna , el chakra brillo mientras su pierna se movía a una velocidad imposible lanzando patadas a toda velocidad, la puerta se abrió y el sujeto salió volando por la puerta mientras ella bajaba la pierna y se volvía a meter a su tienda mientras el hombre medio muerto quedaba tendido en el suelo y los anbu aparecían mirándole con pena –no deberías asaltar una tienda sin averiguar antes que la dueña fue jounin especial antes de retirarse, se dice que después de Tsunade_sama es la mujer mas fuerte del mundo- dijo el anbu con mascara de oso mientras cargaba con el tipo medio muerto que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba tirado.

De regreso a la academia el rubio miraba divertido a la chica de ropas chinas mientras esta trataba inútilmente de entrar cuando claro el pelinegro se hizo notar como siempre con su clásica arrogancia –porque no simplemente se quitan el genjutsu que algo como eso no me va a engañar- dijo el pelinegro con aires de grandeza mientras Naruto solo negaba a sus acciones y mas de uno de los presentes en especial chicas extranjeras le miraban con total admiración –bien hecho princesa, acabas de aumentar el numero de oponentes, mal por ti no dudo que alguno de ellos te gane pero bien por mi así tengo mas victimas a las cuales desmembrar jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara mientras mas de uno de los aspirantes salía de ahí a toda prisa algo les decía que no debían jugar con el rubio que ahora mismo caminaba por un lado de los guardias de la puerta mientras claro cierto chico de verde saltaba al frente –Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha el novato del año… soy Rock Lee y quiero luchar contigo- dijo el cejudo pelinegro mientras Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa discreta y claro Sasuke solo lo miraba con su habitual soberbia pasando de largo junto al chico de ropa verde, -Lee no busques problemas- dijo la chica de ropas chinas a la que el rubio identifico como Tenten la chica por la que Lee estaba cayendo cada día un poco mas en sus manos a su lado un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y porte arrogante como el de Sasuke de ojos blancos -(el debe ser Neji.. y es un Hyuuga esto no podría ser mas dulce)- pensaba el rubio con una enigmática sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro de Lee quien algo deprimido miraba a Tenten asentir a las palabras de desaliento de Neji  
-enserio Lee no sabes que no puedes retar a alguien superior a ti- dijo el Hyuuga mientras la castaña asentía a sus palabras y el chico de cejas espesas vio al rubio que solo le sonrió  
-tu no opines Neji que hasta tu me sacas la vuelta últimamente y no es porque seas superior a mi y lo sabes, ahora el se larga será que el gran Uchiha me tiene miedo- dijo el decidido cejudo mientras Tenten lo miraba sin creer nada y Neji se irritaba por semejante insinuación pero claro el ego de Sasuke fue el que hablo primero  
-que dijiste yo no le tengo miedo a nadie adelante vamos a pelear para que te demuestre la basura que eres- dijo el pelinegro mientras el barullo se intensifico y pronto el gimnasio estaba lleno de publico.

El rubio sonrió mirando fijamente a Lee mientras negaba con su cabeza y el pelinegro sentía discretamente pasando desapercibido por todo mundo, el chico de verde se puso de pie con una mano en la espalda y la otra extendida al frente llamando al Uchiha a pelear, Sasuke se lanzo sin medir consecuencias atacando con fuerza y velocidad mientras Lee eludía con facilidad su golpes y con un giro veloz se acomodo aun lado de el lanzando un poderoso izquierdazo a la cara de Sasuke que voló por el aire antes de caer pesadamente de espaldas, se levanto del suelo con la nariz toda roja y mirando al genin de curioso corte con ojos iracundos y furiosos, -(no importa lo que haga con estos ojos no perderé)- los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a un tono rojo con una coma mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad en los ojos de pelinegro estaba el afamado Sharingan aunque en un nivel muy básico –(debe haberlo despertado hace poco, según me conto Mikoto_chan se necesita de entrenamiento duro o un trauma… el no entrena asique fue un trauma será que lo del casito pasado lo provoco)- el rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras Sasuke de nuevo se lanzaba contra Lee que con una velocidad superior aparecía frente al paralizado Uchiha que ahora mismo abría la boca del golpe la rodilla del pelinegro estaba hundida en su estomago con gran fuerza se tambaleo hacia atrás mientras la saliva goteaba de su boca abierta y se lanzaba contra Lee quien con una suave giro conectaba un golpe a su rostro con el dorso de su mano mandando a Sasuke al suelo de nuevo, se levanto herido en su orgullo mientras los murmullos del poco publico que lo miraba empezaba a resonar con fuerza como se decía que el poderoso Uchiha era derrotado de manera tan humillante se alzo de nuevo decidido a vencer lanzándose contra Lee quien con facilidad giro en el suelo y lanzo una poderosa patada ascendente que elevo al Uchiha al aire mientras el saltaba con velocidad mientras Tenten miraba admirada al pelinegro luchando mientras este se alzaba en el aire y con fuerza dejaba caer su talón en el estomago de Sasuke quien se precipito al suelo para no levantarse de nuevo bajo el daño recién recibido –no te levantes ya comprobé lo que pensaba soy mejor que tu y eso me basta no quiero lastimarte mas- dijo el pelinegro mientras sedaba la vuelta bajo la mirada llena de admiración de Tenten que pronto corría a felicitar a su compañero sonrojado que solo recibía de buena manera los halagos de la chica mientras Neji alzaba la vista del suelo solo para hablar con sus tradicional aire de superioridad –solo ganaste porque ese tonto es lento en incapaz- dijo el Hyuuga mientras Lee le miraba algo molesto y Tenten miraba a Sasuke dándole algo de razón a Neji era algo lento eso se notaba desde lejos –de hecho Lee es muy bueno es difícil vencer a la princesa solo dos personas le han ganado desde que esta en la academia el y yo- declaro el rubio uniéndose a la platica presentándose con los compañeros del pelinegro apoyando las capacidades de su alumno inusual –bueno nos vemos hay que llevar a ese a la enfermería, nos vemos Lee, Tenten_san…sr tengo un palo en el trasero- y se fue tranquilo mientras el Hyuuga se enfurecía y lanzaba un golpe al rubio que con facilidad bloqueo antes de girar y detener su mano como garra a cm del cuello de Neji quien lo miraba en shock –de que sirven esos ojos si no ves atreves de la provocación- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se alejaba de ahíy Lee sonreía al ver como alguien le daba una lección a Neji y claro Tenten miraba al rubio alejarse despacio –(quien es el nadie había estado tan cerca de golpear a Neji antes… es lindo)- pensó con una sonrisa antes de partir con sus compañeros mientras el rubio arrastraba a Sasuke por el suelo en busca de alguien que lo volviera a unir.

Minutos después de que la enfermera correspondiente revisara a Sasuke y lo dejara ir tras darle un analgésico para el dolor el equipo 7 marchaba por las escaleras en dirección al salón en cuestión si bien las medicinas ayudaban a disminuir el dolor físico el lastimado ego del uchiha estaba mas herido que nunca en su lucha con Naruto por mas que odiará reconocerlo fue superado en cuanto a poder y repertorio de jutsus pero ese chico llamado Lee lo derroto por completo usando solo sus puños ni su amado sharingan fue capaz de ayudarle en ese momento –(primero el dobe y ahora ese fenómeno… no lo tolero soy un Uchiha la elite debo ser mas fuerte no importa como)- pensaba el pelinegro cegado en su rencor mientras cierto rubio podía percibir la oscuridad dentro de Sasuke –(esta por completo podrido personas como el consumidas por su odio solo sirven de peones)- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro mientras Saukra se repegaba mucho a el y susurraba –espero que podamos estar a solas- dijo la oijiverde con una sonrisa en su cara mientras una de las manos de Naruto bajaba por su espalda y apretaba suavemente su trasero mientras la sonrojada y feliz Sakura se repegaba mas a el –(así me gustan, sumisas y deseosas además de fuertes y estoy seguro de que tienes mucho potencial Sakura_chan solo necesitamos de alguien que te instruya)- pensó el rubio mientras avanzaban y llegaban al salón grande y concurrido donde varios de sus compañeros ya les esperaban en la entrada –Naruto_kun- dijo amorosamente Ino apareciendo al lado del brazo libre del rubio estrechándolo con cariño mientras besaba su mejilla y se acercaba a su oído –estoy preparándote un gran regalo- le dijo ella antes de guiñarle un ojo coquetamente dejando al rubio con la intriga, por su parte cierto Inuzuka solo mascullaba cosas sobre rubios con demasiada suerte que acaparan a las chicas mientras su "compañero" de lentes y gabardina miraba a las chicas con cierto enojo y envidia, lo cierto era para Shinoku que poco sabia ella de relación es con miembros del sexo opuesto y por eso mismo no se podía sacar al rubio de la cabeza pensaba en el casi todo el tiempo y cuando era la hora del baño unos deseos enormes de sentirlo a su lado la inundaban –(es la atracción por el macho mas fuerte debe ser eso)- pensaba ella con cierta lógica sin dejar de ver a rubio sonriente que se aproximaba a ellos con calma –hola Shino, cara de perro, Hinata_chan- el rubio paso por el gruñido de Kiba direct a la roja Hyuuga que se ponía como tomate cuando el rubio besaba su mano con suavidad enviando otra mas que descriptiva escena de lo que ellos dos podrían hacer en privado, de inmediato Hinata apretó las piernas mientras sentía la humedad calando en su interior y el rubio sonreía –(se que en ti hay toda una pervertida añorando salir Hinata_chan y yo la sacare)- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke se hallaba repentinamente ignorado por sus anteriores fans que ahora mismo platicaban como buenas amigas lanzando miradas las que intensas al rubio mientras reían de lo lindo  
-quieres alejarte de Hinata Naruto- dijo el molesto Inuzuka aproximándose al rubio que no dejaba de halagar a la tímida heredera  
-quieres dejar de ladrar Kiba además lo que mi Hinata_chan y yo hagamos no te incumbe- le respondió el ojiazul mientras el Inuzuka gruñía molesto mirando al rubio que solo le miraba con aburrimiento  
-(Naruto_kun me considera suya… que feliz me hace saber eso si Naruto_kun soy tuya y solo tuya)- pensaba la roja Hyuuga mientras una suave sonrisa decoraba sus rostro.

-deberían guardar silencio llaman mucho la atención- el rubio le presto atención era un chico de cabellos grises y lentes circulares con la banda de la aldea de la hoja en la frente su nombre Kabuto o algo así dijo, estaba muy interesado en ayudar a los genins de la aldea aunque para el rubio las cosas eran algo diferentes –(el huele a serpiente… pero no como las de Anko, algo me dice que el esta relacionado con Orochimaru)- si el rubio sabia del sanin traidor y como no si se movía en los círculos mas bajos y podridos de los criminales era mas que obvio que alguna ves escucho hablar de infame sanin de las serpientes traidor a la aldea de la hoja y amante de los niños, ese detalle le daba escalofríos hasta a Naruto, el rubio permaneció callado hasta e punto donde Kabuto menciono lo de la información de los genin de todas las aldeas y Sasuke pidió información  
-que tienes de Sabaku no Airi y Rock Lee – pregunto con seguridad mientras el hombre de lentes se quejaba de que le facilitaba mucho el trabajo  
-veamos (no recuerdo las misiones de nuevo las invento perdonen por eso)aquí esta Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja, 5 misiones clase b,12 misiones rango c y 52 d se graduó el año pasado sus compañeros son Neji Hyuuga y Tenten su ninjutsu y genjutsu son inexistentes pero su taijutsu esta fuera de las graficas estándar créanme con el no quieren pelear a puñetazos- dijo el de lentes mientras todo mundo miraba al raro chico de verde que hacia flexiones en medio del aula  
-(tengo que hablar con Lee sobre discreción)- pensaba el rubio mientras todo mundo presente miraba fijamente al genin de ropa verde  
-ok sigamos con Sabaku no Airi, ella esta aquí con sus hermanos Temari y Kakuro y es la hija menor del kasekage, tiene 10 misiones rango a en su haber 5 nunca ha realizado misiones de rango d y se dice que nunca ha sido herida, sus capacidades están algo ocultas pero parecen relacionarse con la calabaza que carga se dice que es fría cruel y despiadada y que no dudara en despedazar a un enemigo si este se le para enfrente- nadie dijo nada mientras todos los genien miraban a la seria pelirroja que miraba al pizarrón ignorándolas miradas de todos los presentes  
- es un encanto de chica, hermosa, sexy y una asesina despiadada justo como me gustan- ahora fue turno de que todos los presentes miraran en shock al sonriente rubio que miraba a la pelirroja en su asiento, sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo antes de que Airi volviera a mirar al frente con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas.

Las preguntas y dudas continuaron un buen rato hasta que claro Kiba en un alarde de demostrar su superioridad sobre el rubio quiso indagar sobre sus estadísticas e información disponible en cuanto Kabuto comenzó a hablar los genins de la nube y la roca le pusieron mucha atención –veamos… aquí esta Naruto sin apellido se le conoce como el shi no kaze, no tiene mucha información parece que se unió a Konoha hace poco, antes vivía de trabajar como asesino a sueldo experto en el manejo del futon de ahí su sobrenombre se rumora que el solo fue capaz de acabar con una banda de criminales y acabar con el emporio del traficante y esclavista Gato en el país de las olas aun cuando el tenia a mas de 100 hombres bajo su cargo- todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio que inocentemente mordía una manzana que saco de quien sabe donde y que ahora mismo era escrutado por todos los presentes –que…solo eran basura y no me sirvieron ni para el arranque enserio cantidad no implica calidad eh- dijo restándole importancia antes de morder la manzana y devorar un buen pedazo mientras los presentes lo miraban con otros ojos –(parece que no son rumores y si es así de fuerte como dicen los reportes)- pensaba cierta pelinegra de la roca mirando con curiosidad al rubio que solo comía relajado en la puerta, por su parte las chicas de la nube miraban al rubio en shock recordando que fue con el con quien se toparon cuando reconocían la aldea y ciertamente solo se sonrojaron al recordar las interesantes visiones que el rubio les envió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron –(creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esta misión)- pensó con una sonrisa Yugito al imaginarse seduciendo al rubio hasta tenerlo a sus pies, era una pena que eso no fuera a suceder de esa manera, por su parte Naruto seguía en lo suyo mientras Kabuto murmuraba algo sobre una aldea menor relacionada con el sonido lo que irrito a un hombre de rostro vendado que le exigia una disculpa mientras sus compañeras lo miraban una con cara de pocos amigos y la otra con algo de irritación por su actitud, la primera una hermosa pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos y ojos café oscuro de figura curvilínea y esbelta seguramente sus pechos eran copa c con largas y bien torneadas piernas o eso dejaba ver el short negro que usaba junto a la amplia camisa morada clara que dejaba dilucidar sus pechos; la otra una linda chica de piel clara y ojos iguales a su pelo negros y profundos, su cabello largo colgaba en una cola de caballo usaba ropa color café con un chaleco con vivos de camuflaje, su camisa un poco suelta dejaba vislumbrar sus pechos copa c quizá mas grandes que los de la pelirroja mientras su falda dejaba ver las hermosas y bien torneadas piernas mientras el rubio las recorría de abajo arriba notando como las dos cargaban el emblema del sonido en la frente –(valla quien diría que una aldea menor tenia semejante belleza)- pensó el rubio mientras el sujeto del rostro vendado se dejo ir contra Kabuto tratando de golpearle, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada el hombre de las vendas estaba empotrado en la pared tras una fuerte patada del rubio a su rostro aun mantenía la pierna en alto y la bajaba despacio sin dejar de comer –deberías aprender a hablar menos y mantener tu defensa alta momia- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo reía por el singular apodo al sujeto de las vendas que miraba al rubio con enojo e ira -¡cállense de una vez y siéntense que el examen va a comenzar!- dijo de mala manera un hombre alto ataviado con una gabardina negra y cicatrices en su rostro todo mundo tomo asiento mientras el rubio terminaba de comer su manzana y la arrojaba por el aire hasta el bote de basura y claro el hombre le miraba fijamente –que no me escuchaste dije que se sentaran- le dijo molesto y agresivo mientras el rubio le sostenía la mirada y señalaba a su cara –deberías dejar de enojarte tanto o un día de estos "alguien" te va a hacer mas "estrías" como esas en el resto de tu "bello" rostro- el parpadeo confundido un segundo mientras el rubio tomaba asiento y procesaba lo que paso, el acababa de amenazarlo muy discretamente.

Frente a cada uno de los aspirantes estaba una gran y extensa prueba escrita que denotaba muchas cuestiones ninja, el rubio lo leyó y suspiro como detestaba estas pruebas y cuando el hombre llamado Ibiki pregunto por si alguien tenia dudas el alzo la mano y claro dejo salir su inquietud –disculpa sr" estrías faciales" pero esto no es un examen de asenso ninja de que diablos me sirve responder esto a quien le importa que la respuesta de la pregunta 1 sea ángulo de 60 grados o que de la dos sea alcance 45 metros o en la tres un kunai lanzado al aire en ángulo de 15 grados como diablos eso me sirve para matar a mi enemigo en este ridículo examen- Ibiki parpadeo confundido antes de mandar al rubio a sentarse mientras meditaba en lo que dijo, el examen aun no iniciaba y el grito la respuesta de las primeras 3 preguntas con total descaro, o era un genio o no tenia sentido común –te das cuenta que por gritar las respuestas del examen te puedo descalificarte verdad- dijo el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza mientras el rubio sonreía alzando levemente los hombros restándole importancia a lo que decía –porque el examen aun no empezaba y nadie sabia que esas eran respuestas acertadas hasta que tu abriste tu bocota- el rubio sonrió confiado mientras Ibiki tenia una gota en la nuca cayo redondito en el juego del rubio y tosiendo para camuflajear su error dio inicio al examen tomando nota de no subestimar al rubio; todo mundo se esforzaba en responder y uno que otro hacia memoria por lo que dijo el rubio que en este momento estaba rayando su examen con calma y aburrimiento mientras terminaba el examen en menos de 5 minutos bajo la atenta mirada de Ibiki que lo vio sacar otra manzana de entre sus ropas mientras el rubio la atravesaba con un kunai y empezaba a comerla con aburrimiento –no vas a responder el examen- pregunto el hombre mientras el rubio miraba la hoja de papel antes de mirarle de nuevo al y tragar su bocado de manzana –ya lo hice… revísalo si quieres esta todo respondido y sin un solo error, el robarte las respuestas ayuda de mucho- todo mundo dejo de escribir y miraron al rubio que acababa de confesar  
-(el dobe es un estúpido)- pensó el Uchiha mientras las chicas miraban al rubio con dolor pensando en que quizá la presión lo venció y claro ya ideaban como hacerlo sentir mejor  
-entonces estas descalificado- dijo uno de los examinadores antes de alzar su tabla de apuntes y detener el kunai que casi le atraviesa el rostro procedente de la mano del rubio que ahora tragaba otro pedazo de manzana  
-ustedes son imbéciles o que…numero uno me viste sacar las respuestas no verdad porque las memorice ahí no hay trampa y aunque lo halla dicho sin evidencia no sirve, numero dos respondí el examen sin espiar o copiarme visiblemente de alguien mas no puedes correrme de aquí porque el copiar no esta prohibido casi parece una prueba de robo de información y luego y mas importante… como diablos me voy a robar las respuestas de una prueba que ni sabia de que se iba a tratar, además la tinta de esta hoja esta fresca acaban de hacerla no hace mas de ½ hora como diablos conseguí las respuestas enserio que son unos idiotas- dijo el rubio mientras Ibiki asentía a sus palabras y todo mundo miraba al rubio algunos con admiración , otros con respeto y la mayoría con total incredulidad.

En la torre Sarutobi tenia una gota en su nuca mientras miraba su bola de cristal donde se mostraba el examen escrito, a su alrededor los senseis de los genins de la hoja miraban el desarrollo de la prueba y claro todo mundo tenia enormes gotas en la nuca ante lo que hizo el rubio –técnicamente Naruto_kun tiene razón en lo que dijo- fue Kurenai la que hablo dejando a todo mundo en shock al usar el sufijo "kun" con alguien nunca lo hacia y que ahora mismo lo empleara con el rubio era algo aun mas sorprendente que lo que estaba ocurriendo en la bola de cristal–oigan Naruto esta sermoneando a Ibiki?- preguntó Kakashi mientras todo mundo dejaba atrás la impresión por lo que dijo la ojiroja y se centraban en lo que pasaba frente a ellos; en el salón ibiki estaba sentado en el escritorio mientras el rubio se movía de un lado a otro frente a el con una mano en el mentón antes de detenerse frene a el –entonces mi querido sr. De las estrías faciales profundas usted sabe que es imposible para alguien de nuestro nivel responder a este examen sin hacer trampa no es verdad, exceptuando claro a las personas inteligentes y a los vagos genios que ya están roncando- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo volteaba a ver a Shikamaru quien ya dormía sobre la hoja de su examen volteada al revés, Ibiki no dijo nada mientras el rubio sonreía –usted mi querido sr ha pasado por alto una gran incongruencia en las leyes de procedimientos ninja se establece que bajo ninguna circunstancia un aspirante puede ser sometido a pruebas que excedan por mucho su rango de aprendizaje lo que ha hecho en esta prueba que claramente es mas bien para rango jounin, admítalo usted no realizo su trabajo y tomo la primera prueba que encontró- le dijo acusadoramente mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en su nuca ante semejante escena  
-deja de jugar y siéntate o te descalifico – amenazo Ibiki mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada bastante intimidante  
-no puede sus reglas no dicen nada sobre lanzar acusaciones de tramposo al organizador de la prueba si las cambia quedaría aun mas mal mi querido sr Morino, ahora responda a la pregunta esta prueba pueden responderla unos simples genin- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo dejaba de escribir y miraba fijamente al rubio que le sostenía la mirada al hombre  
-no tengo porque responder esas ridículas acusaciones- dijo el ladeando la cara al estar ofendido por el genin de cabellera rubia  
-eso solo lo incrimina mas sr. Morino, el reglamento de procedimientos dice, que deben ser pruebas acordes a nuestras capacidades amenos que el objetivo de la prueba sea otro uno que no nos ha revelado es eso acaso- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras Ibiki solo le miraba sin creer nada  
-que estas loco porque te respondería eso si ese fuera el caso eso arruinaría laprueba- le dijo algo molesto por los intentos de ojiazul por atraparle fuera de lugar  
-es verdad usted no puede declarar nada o arruinara su prueba y entonces será acreedor a una sanción legal y medidas disciplinarias que irían desde retención de un mes de salario hasta degradación de rango y considerando cuantas aldeas hay aquí reunidas mas la presencia de los hijos de un kage yo creo caería hasta el rango genin cuando menos, ahora respóndame esta prueba pueden responderla genins regulares- Ibiki empezó a sentir nervios mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente  
-no pienso responderte- dijo el hombre con una gota en la nuca la verdad era que esa prueba solo un jounin la respondería y hasta ellos podrían tener problemas por lo que era claro era una vil trampa pero revelar el sentido real del examen seria faltar a sus deberes y lo de la sanción que describió esa era muy real  
-entonces guarda silencio para no incriminarse, muy sabio pero lo vigilare sr Morino y ante el mas minino fallo de su parte tenga la seguridad de que lo aplastare con todo el peso de la ley ninja establecida- y el rubio volvió a su asiento mientras todo mundo miraba a Ibiki y un reloj timbraba

El tiempo para la prueba se había terminado y la mayoría de los presentes perdió todo el tiempo viendo el show de Naruto ya hora mismo escribían como locos mientras Ibiki se ponía de pie y explicaba las reglas de la ultima pregunta, -espere quiere decir que si fallamos no seremos mas que simples genin- dijo la rubia de la arena de nombre Temari mientras los que no tenían casi nada respondido casi casi salían corriendo pronto la mitad del grupo huyo antes que enfrentar la decima pregunta –sr Morino, recuerde que esta bajo vigilancia y que aun están aquí los hijos de un kage, no quisiera tener que reportar sus graves faltas de organización y de planeación de esta prueba y aparte anexar que por su ineptitud ellos fueron reprobados y sancionado con un castigo cruel e inusual que además es demasiado desproporcional- le amenazo el rubio mientras Ibiki miraba a los tres genin de suna y luego al rubio, su boca se abrió estaba por decirles que habían pasado cuando el rubio le miro fijamente si lo decía iba a quedar revelado que el examen escrito fue una farsa y que el sentido de la prueba no fue el que les dijo y con la forma en que Naruto lo amenazo por la vía legal estaba mas que arrinconado dijera lo que dijera estaba en líos, pasaron los instantes e Ibiki no se movió ni decía nada mientras en la torre los espectadores no creían nada de lo que estaban viendo hasta que claro la ventana de salón estallo y un cartel quedo colgado del techo donde se leía "la sexy Anko Mitarashi ha llegado" y apareció la pelimorada en una bola de humo –diablos ibiki son mas que los de la vez pasada estas perdiendo el toque bueno mocosos los veo en el bosque de la muerte si no saben donde es infórmense no voy a hacer todo su trabajo… hola Naruto_kun- le guiño un ojo y se desvaneció en una bola de humo antes de mandarle un beso al rubio sonriente mientras todo el salón se vaciaba e Ibiki suspiraba –ahora ya se lo que sienten los que interrogo- se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba las pruebas notando en la del rubio una nota al final "sr. del rostro marcado espero que el numero no lo halla asustado de mas, no planeo reportarlo ni emprender acciones legales cuando su colaboración me ayudo en la eliminación de muchos de mis competidores, gracias siga realizando su trabajo como hasta ahora atte Naruto el shi no kae pd: creo que esta clase de prueba ya no va a servir mejor idee una nueva jejejeje" Ibiki suspiro y parpadeo confundido mientras meditaba y suspiraba derrotado –me gano un mocoso rubio- se dijo a si mismo antes de alzar la vista y salir de ahí tenia que hablar con el hokage en definitiva Naruto tenia mucho futuro e si se le encausaba bien claro esta.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo y la primera parte del examen ha concluido que tal les gusto lo que le paso a sasuke y todo el show que armo Naruto en definitiva si que sabe como hacer las cosas verdad y parece que le hecho el ojo a nuevas conquistas que creo es bastante obvio quienes son no les parece  
_claro que es obvio (el autor sonríe)  
si todos sabemos quienes son esas dos (el autor asiente)  
aunque lo mejor fue lo de ibiki jejej (todos ríen)  
pobre va a quedar traumado (el autor asiente con una sonrisa)_  
bueno ya vieron como salió esto espero que les halla gustado los veo en el cap que sigue jejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a pasar en la segunda prueba de examen?


	23. C22: Un paseo por el bosque

Bueno es algo tarde pero auna si aquí estoy con otro capitulo de este fic donde veremos como es que da inicio la segunda ronda de los exámenes chunin y claro veremos tambien como es que se desarrollan las cosas ahora que Naruto tiene ubicado a kabuto que ira a pasar no tengo idea y priero habra que responder los reviews  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:los pondra donde deben estar creeme  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si pobre ibiki si que se vio mal y no te deseperees ya veremos qeue s lo que pasa con kushina jejeje  
**Yue Namikaze**: no es realmente el es su culpa usada por imari  
**Loquin**:si alfinal ibiki fue el interrogado la sorpresita de ino ya la conoceremos y si la madre de tenten es tan poderosa  
**xona potter namikaze**:que laegria me da que lo consideres de ese modo no tiene sidea de qcuanto me alegra  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:ya veras lo que les depara mi muy interesante imaginacion jejeje ya lo veras solo ten paciencia jejeje  
**Kaks96**:pronto comenzara a domarlas no desesperes jejeje  
bueno esto fue respondido ahora veamos que pasa con naruto en el examen ahora que esta por cruzarse con el sanin serpiente  
_por mi que los mate a los dos (el autor la mira)  
si que se mueran y se quede con las genin del sonido (las 4 sonrien pervertidamente)  
si eso tiene que suceder pronto (mira al autor)  
pronto van a ser suyas verdad (el autor sonríe)  
_quien sabe hay que leer para saber

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Un paseo por el bosque**

Las genins salían de la academia a busca de sus provisiones y suministros para el desarrollo de la siguiente prueba que el sitio se llamara "el bosque de la muerte" no era nada alentador y sin duda eso les motivaba a recurrir a todos sus conocimientos y armas disponibles, el equipo 7 claro no era la excepción tan pronto salieron del aula el grupo se separo yendo cada integrante por su lado no sin que antes claro Naruto le diese un buen beso a la feliz y sonrojada Sakura que se alejaba alegre mientras que Sasuke solo miraba al rubio fijamente –ni creas que voy a darte un beso de despedida princesa- dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a alejarse antes de detenerse en seco, podía percibir algo en el aire muy débil y casi imperceptible que provenía de su espalda, se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara cuando localizo la fuente de esa sensación tan pobre y absurda  
-eres tu…jajajaja a eso le llamas instinto asesino- se burlo del Uchiha que solo revelo mas enojo en su cara al ver su total inmunidad a lo que hacia  
-cállate dobe ni siquiera se que eso que dices, solo quiero dejarte en claro que en este examen voy a demostrarte mi superioridad- Naruto lo miro fijamente sonreía con esa arrogancia tan suya mientras la sonrisa del ojiazul volvía a aparecer  
-y se supone que eres de "la elite" y no sabes que es instinto asesino, eres un idiota y para que lo spas princesa nada de lo que hagas te servirá contra mi- la sonrisa de Naruto era espeluznante y la verdad el pelinegro sentía escalofríos al verlo sonreír de esa manera  
-di lo que quieras dobe tu y yo sabemos que lo de esa vez fue solo suerte, quizá cuando te ponga en tu lugar Sakura e Ino vuelvan a ser mis fans- dijo el Uchiha con total engreidez en sus palabras mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa afilada  
-eso no pasara nunca princesa por dos sencillas razones, numero uno tu nunca vas a poder ganarme y numero dos…ellas son por completo mías y no te voltearían a ver ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre_emo del mundo- dijo el ojiazul seguro de que ninguna posaría sus ojos en Sasuke o ningún otro hombre y de eso estaba por completo seguro  
-eso lo dices ahora pero para que sepas…yo ya he tenido sexo con Sakura la tonta se me ofreció en la academia y decidí ser compasivo y darle lo que quería-su sonrisa no tenia precio estaba seguro de que esa noticia iba a destrozar la relación del rubio con la pelirrosa pero al final no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba  
-y?...Sakura ya me lo dijo y la verdad no se como pudiste tomar su virginidad si ella sigue siendo tan apretada y mojada será que eres muy pequeño o yo soy muy grande… en lo personal creo que es ambos pero créeme después de mi tu no eres mas que un sueño decepciónate que ya olvido jajajajajajajaja- y el rubio se alejo riendo del irritado Uchiha que solo se tragaba su coraje mientras iba en busca de lo que necesitaría para la segunda prueba.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la academia en dirección a la salida mas próxima cuando la noto, se trataba de una linda y hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y cortos con ropas oscuras y un figura bastante decente delgada y de complexión ágil sin duda de pechos copa c redondos y bellos sin contar con sus profundos ojos negros, solo estaba ahí recargada en uno de los muros mientras el rubio pasaba frente a ella con calma, sus ojos se cruzaron solo un segundo –(el hijo del yondaime…es bastante lindo)- pensaba Kurotsuchi mirando fijamente al rubio que caminaba con calma mientras el tenia sus propias ideas –(pero que piedrita preciosa acabo de hallarme)- sus ojos se miraron solo un segundo antes de que la pelinegra se sumiera en la ilusión en ella gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio sobre la cama le incitaba a moverse con mas fuerza cabalgándolo sin cesar sintiendo como su miembro la llenaba hasta el fondo de su matriz mientras ella gritaba de gusto y el rubio la llenaba con algo abundante, espeso y caliente; Kurotsuchi se puso como un tomate mientras el rubio seguía su camino dejándola por completo en shock –(que demonios…eso fue una especie de genjutsu…no, no lo era mas bien parecía…una visión )- sus mejillas se tiñeron aun mas rojas cuando vio al rubio salir del edificio mientras una sonrisa se insinuaba en sus labios, -¡te tengo!- grito alguien afuera mientras el poderoso golpe resonaba y ella reaccionaba -¡no los demás!- Kurotsuchi salió a toda prisa agitada y asustada de que algo le hubiese pasado al hijo de su peor enemigo y la verdad ni ella comprendía bien esa sensación; salió a la pequeña explanada de la academia y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, su compañero de nombre Rokuga sostenía su martillo aplastando con fuerza el suelo mientras el rubio estaba de pie a un costado de el empuñando un kunai contra su garganta mientras el se mantenía inmóvil y su compañera Amiko estaba atrapada flanqueada por dos clones del rubio que sostenían sus armas uno contra su columna por la espalda y otro contra su garganta el mas mínimo movimiento iba a resultar letal para ella –se que en estos exámenes la gente puede morir pero asesinar a alguien en un periodo interpruebas es un crimen solo por eso no los matare- y bajo su arma mientras los clones se desvanecían en bolas de humo mientras los genin de la roca lo miraban sonriente mientras se alejaba.

Todo fue tan rápido que aun no comprendían bien como paso, el rubio salió de edificio caminando muy calmado cuando Amiko le dijo "-adiós encanto-" el rubio volteo a guiñarle un ojo y Rokuga ataco con su martillo estaba seguro de que iba a golpearlo en la cabeza pero en el ultimo segundo el rubio dio un giro suave mientras desenfundaba el kunai y lo colocaba en el cuello del paralizado ninja de la roca mientras su compañera se movía para socorrerle pero entonces los clones cayeron del cielo y la atraparon en ese sándwich mortal mientras Kurotsuchi salía a ver lo que paso –lección uno genins de iwa siempre alerta para notar los pequeños detalles, desde el principio supe que estaban aquí ningún equipo se separaría en una aldea extraña menos ninjas de Iwa en Konoha- era algo simple y muy fácil de notar lo que les decía a los iwanenses que solo se miraron uno a otro mientras el rubio se alejaba un poco mas –aunque la verdad si en lugar de la chica de puñales usaran a la hermosura de cabello negro para coquetearme ni cuenta me habría dado de los otros dos jejejeje- se rio antes de salir de ahí y dejarlos callados y pensativos sobre lo que acababa de pasar –el es peligroso atacarlo por sorpresa no sirve si siempre esta alerta, será mejor atacar en equipo los tres juntos dejando a Kurustuchi y su Yoton como ultima arma- dijo Rokuga mientras Amiko asentía y los dos miraban sin creer como su compañera de cabellos negros se sonrojaba bastante solo por lo que dijo el ninja rubio –ohh Kurotshuchi quiere dormir con el enemigo jijiji, reservémoslo como ultima arma así después de que te dejes poseer lo matas mientras duerme jiji a menos que desees conservarlo- la kunoichi de cabellos negros solo se puso mas roja antes de empezar a gritonearle a Amiko mientras Rokuga suspiraba esas dos siempre se llevaron así; mientras tanto en la torre los jounins salían de la oficina del hokage lanzándole miradas burlonas a Ibiki quien solo suspiraba sabia muy bien a que venia todo eso, la oficina se vacio y Sarutobi miro fijamente al hombre  
-y bien Ibiki algo que decirme- decía el hombre aguantándose las ganas de reírse el experto en interrogación  
-se que lo vio hokage_sama y solo quiero decir una cosa- dijo el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza mientras Sarutobi le miraba  
-ya Ibiki cálmate no tienes que excusarte conmigo yo comprendo que no podías decir nada Naruto te acorralo y no te dejo salida aunque eso en verdad fue sorprendente- declaro el viejo hombre mientras el interrogador asentía  
- de eso quería hablarle señor, quisiera que fuera cual fuera el resultado del examen me dejara tomar a Naruto como mi aprendiz, se ve que tiene mucho futuro como jounin especial e interrogador- dijo el hombre dejando a Sarutobi impresionado la verdad el esperaba que solicitara un castigo especial no algo así  
-lo pensare Ibiki y se lo propondré a Naruto pero será su desición- el hombre de las marcas acepto esa respuesta y salió de la oficina en cuanto salió Sarutobi ya no se aguanto mas –jajajajajajajajajajajajaja pobre Ibiki Naruto le gano jajajajajajajaja- se empezó a caer a pedazos de la risa.

De regreso a la aldea el ninja rubio caminaba aburrido la verdad el tenia todo lo que podría necesitar con el y no tenia que ir a su casa por nada pero bueno pasear un poco le ayudaba bastante, camino por la aldea y termino frente a la tienda de cierta mujer de cabellos castaños –(bueno creo que si necesito un par de kunais jejejeje)- el rubio entro a la tienda donde la mujer de ropas chibas lo vio ingresar, tan pronto lo vio a su cabeza volvieron las imágenes de aquella noche y el sonrojo pobló sus mejillas mientras el rubio avanzaba a donde estaban las armas arrojadizas y tomaba 3 kunais antes de pasar a la caja donde la mujer lo miraba algo apenada –solo vas a comprar eso… si quieres te doy crédito para que compres mas- dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de regañarse ella misma, nunca en la vida había ofrecido crédito ni al hokage, -no hace falta la verdad no necesito kunais mas bien… necesitaba ver tu hermoso rostro Chunli_chan- dijo el rubio con su tono seductor mientras la mujer del singular peinado se sonrojaba aun mas y el rubio tomaba una de sus suaves manos, sus músculos se tensionaban mientras el rubiola besaba en el dorso de la misma y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba mucho –(que es esto, su tacto me esta enloqueciendo si sigue así voy a saltarle encima)- pensaba ella mientras el rubio alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad mientras se aproximaba a la roja mujer, sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras el rubio la besaba, fue dulce y lento mientras sus pechos colgaban sobre el mostrador y una de las manos de Naruto se movía sobre ellos los acaricio suavemente mientras ella se ponía aun mas roja –aaahh Naruto_kun espera que haces- dijo ella apenada tratando de alejarse del rubio que solo le tomaba de la mano y la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarle –tienes pechos grandes, y un par de bellas piernas y según lo veo el mejor trasero de la aldea… eres un belleza y la imagen de la perfección Chunli_chan solo hago eso notar lo hermosa que eres- de nuevo se besaron suavemente mientras ella sentía sus piernas fallándole mientras la mano del rubio ahora acariciaba su espalda, se separaron unidos solo por un delgado hilo de saliva mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella –tengo un examen pero después volveré para que terminemos esta charla Chunli_chan- y el rubio se alejo mientras la mujer de ropas chinas enrojecía muchísimo y sentía sus pantaletas por completo mojadas- ohhh que me pasa… solo quiero que me toque mas… Naruto_kun- dijo soñadora mientras ajeno a ella pero no para el rubio la figura de una chica mas joven en ropas chinas espiaba por la puerta –(me pregunto que iras a hacer Tenten)- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa perversa mientras salía de la tienda y se perdía en la calle por su parte la chica de ropas chinas estaba sonrojada mientras subía a su recamara tras sorprender a su madre en semejante actitud con el genin rubio –(el es… bastante encantador pero que se trae con mi kasan)- pensaba la kunoichi de ropas chinas mientras ideaba tener una charla con el rubio sobre sus intenciones con su madre aunque claro no sabia como podría terminar eso.

El rubio seguía caminando aun le quedaba un buen rato por delante cuando noto el aroma a serpiente podrida, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando lo siguió hasta una de las zonas de entrenamiento topándose con la figura del equipo de la hoja donde Kabuto platicaba con sus compañeros de los cuales uno usaba una especie de velo extraño y el otro ropa tradicional de un ninja de la hoja, los tres olían a serpiente aunque mas el de lentes, los otros dos se retiraron y entonces paso, del suelo emergió el perverso hombre de largo cabello oscuro y ropas singulares con su rostro pálido y ojos viperinos se trataba del sanin traidor Orochimaru  
-valla que sorpresa encontrar a un par de traidores el día de hoy- dijo el rubio con sencillez apareciendo de pronto mientras Kabuto se colocaba en posición defensiva  
-parece que eres demasiado entrometido Naruto- se lanzo contra el con su mano resplandeciendo de color verde mientras el rubio sonreía Kabuto lanzo el golpe y fue sujeto con fuerza, la cadena negra apareció de la nada enroscándose en su brazo alzándolo del suelo mientras apretaba y el gritaba de dolor  
-es difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes hoy en día verdad- dijo el sonriente rubio al sanin serpiente que solo lo miraba con curiosidad  
-interesante ese jutsu tuyo Naruto_kun dime que puedo hacer por ti- dijo el hombre siniestro mientras el rubio sonreía y kabuto no entendía nada de nada  
-pero de que habla Orochimaru_sama el va a dar la alrmaaaaaaaahhhh mi brazo!- se quejo de dolor cuando la cadena lo apretó  
-eso no pasara Kabuto_kun Naruto_kun ya lo habría hecho el quiere otra cosa, acaso quieres luchar conmigo para medir tus capacidades kukukukuku- el sanin se coloco en pose de batalla mientras el rubio solo negaba  
-de hecho yo quería negociar contigo my buen Orochimaru- la sonrisa de Naruto se alargo era delgada y peligrosa llena de perversidad y malicia, incluso el sanin serpiente sintió algo de escalofríos al vela.

Kabuto termino en el suelo después de que el rubio lo soltara y de inmediato comenzó a sanarse el solo mientras el rubio hablaba con su señor –quisiera solicitar algo de usted mi querido sanin de las serpientes… quiero un veneno de genero que solo sirva con hombres para deshacerme de cierta momia de bastón que solo me anda fastidiando- dijo el rubio con calma mientras Orochimarun esbozaba una sonrisa perversa en su cara sabia bien de quien estaba hablando, se refería al siempre traicionero de Danzou, -podria dártelo Naruto_kun pero que gano acambio- dijo el hombre del cabello oscuro cuando el rubio saco un pergamino y lo arrojo a sus manos, lo extendió con calma y los ojos del sanin serpiente se abrieron como platos mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su cara en el pergamino estaban detallados mas de 50 jutsus diferentes de estilos y poder asombroso de múltiples aldeas, todo ellos secretos ninja bien resguardados –valla tu si sabes como hacer tratos verdad Naruto_kun pero dime ahora que tengo esto que me detiene de matarte- expuso el perverso hombre de cabellera negra mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa –que tal los otros 50 jutsus que tengo en el segundo pergamino que te daré cuando me des lo que deseo- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras el sanin serpiente solo le miraba fijamente y se carcajeaba al verlo negociar de se modo sin duda el rubio era alguien muy singular y el que le hiciera esa clase de ofrecimientos en realidad le agradaba quizá el jinchuriki del kyubi le podría ser muy útil si aprendía a controlarlo adecuadamente  
-también quisiera pedirte otra cosa, el sello maldito- dijo decidido mientras el sanin serpiente esbozaba una sonrisa enorme el rubio se entregaba en bandeja de plata  
-kukukuku si que deseas poder verdad Naruto_kun- dijo con cierta perversidad en sus palabras listo para proceder a sellar al rubio  
-no quiero que me lo pongas, quiero que me pases un pergamino para saber como ponerlo… tengo algunos conocidos a los que les podría gustar y quiero que sean leales a mi que mejor regalo- declaro con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el sanin alzaba una de sus cejas ante las palabras del rubio  
-no veo que puedas darme como para que yo te obsequie mi amado sello- declaro el hombre mientras esperaba alguna buena oferta de manos del rubio ninja de la hoja  
-que tal información especifica de cada puesto de vigilancia y turnos de los anbu de esta aldea así como las ubicaciones confidenciales de todos los escondites de armamento en Konoha- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras el sanin serpiente le miraba en shock  
-de verdad me darías eso Naruto_kun, dime ya que estas traicionando a tu aldea de ese modo porque no te unes a mi de una buena vez, la aldea del sonido te recibiría con los brazos abiertos- declaro el hombre con una perversa e insidiosa sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio solo alzaba una ceja  
-mi aldea? Este agujero no es mi aldea solo estoy aquí para sacar lo que sirva y luego largarme, no se quizá después decida si me conviene la aldea del sonido de la cual supongo eres el fundador amo y señor- el sanin sonrió al ver como el rubio comprendía todo muy bien  
-claro que si Naruto_kun entonces que dices- le extendió la mano al rubio que solo le miro y no se movio ni un cm  
-lo pensare ahora el ultimo punto de mi agenda…el sharingan, no soy tonto he investigado se que ansias ese doujutsu y en esta aldea solo hay dos usuarios y quiero dejar en claro esto Mikoto es mía y solo mía no la toques o sabrás lo que es capaz de hacer el poder de Kyubi- amenazo el rubio al sanin andrógino que solo retrocedió discretamente la verdad si le intimido un poco –dejare que selles a Sasuke, te lo pondré en bandeja de plata y que te lo lleves para arrancarle los ojos o lo que sea que quieres hacerle y a cambio de todo esto, el Uchiha, los jutsus y la información me darás el veneno, el pergamino del sello y a las dos sexys kunoichi del sonido que conocí en la prueba escrita-

Kabuto miro al rubio incrédulo mientras el sanin se reía de lo lindo este rubio era en verdad perverso y todo traidor consumado sin mencionar sus capacidades para negociar y esa aparente debilidad por las mujeres y si el sabia bien de quienes estaba hablando y la verdad le agradaba la idea esas dos nunca fueron precisamente sus mejores adquisiciones ni con el sello maldito en la pelirroja -serán todas tuyas Naruto_kun el pago completo después de que marque a Sasuke_kun- el sanin extendió su mano y el rubio la estrecho sellando el trato mientras el genin de lentes y cabellos grises solo miraba la escena sin creer lo que estaba pasando con el rubio de ojos azules –ah si una ultima cosa, sobre cierto jutsu prohibido que conoces, no deberías experimentar donde los criminales pueden verlo después se riega el chisme.. me interesa el edo tensei luego veré que puedo ofrecerte por el nos vemos serpiente_san- y el rubio se desvaneció como si fuese aire que se calentaba como un espejismo del desierto un segundo estaba y al siguiente se había ido y Kabuto interrogaba a su señor sobre el porque le daría al rubio el sello maldito –no importa Kabuto sin las células base no podrá hacerlo funcionar nunca además me agrada… quien sabe quizá el podría ser un buen estudiante en el futuro kukukuku- y el sanin se hundió en la tierra mientras Kabuto lo miraba desaparecer y se perdía en los bosques de las zonas de entrenamiento; por su parte con el rubio este estaba siendo sermoneado por cierta zorra sobre no confiar en serpientes de tendencias sexuales dudosas que sin duda lo traicionarían –(lo se ni loco voy a confiar en el Imari_chan, solo sacare lo que necesito y después dejare que Shini_chan se encargue de el después de todo aun le debo un favor y le prometí el alma de ese maldito)- el rubio sonrió perversamente mientras avanzaba al bosque de la muerte donde ya le esperaban sus compañeros.

Anko apareció en escena explicando el desarrollo de la misma y las posiblemente fatales consecuencias para la mayoría de los genins que ahora mismo temblaban de miedo no así los equipos de la nube y la roca cuyo objetivo era mas importante que la misma prueba, la pelimorada llamo a un representante de cada grupo a la tienda donde les extendía el pergamino correspondiente y claro para molestia de Sasuke llamo a Naruto ignorando por completo su rango superior según el, el rubio ingreso a la tienda y antes de poder decir nada estaba siendo besado por la mujer de cabellos morados que unia sus labios a los del rubio en un beso desesperado mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una feroz lucha –ahhh Naruto_kun no sabes como te extraño mi cielo- su mano acaricio la entrepierna del rubio sonriente mientras este besaba suavemente su cuello y con sus manos amasaba el duro rasero de Anko- y yo a ti mi Hebi_chan- el rubio bajo por su cuello abriendo su gabardina exponiendo los grandes pechos de Anko contenidos solamente por su blusa de malla –adoro tu ropa Anko_chan- dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus senos y chupaba suavemente el ya duro pezón de lapelimorada que solo se arqueaba bajo las caricias del rubio –aaahhh Naruto_kun cojeme de nuevo – el rubio sonrió subiendo por el cuello hasta lamer laoreja de la mujer antes de separarse de ella que le miraba sonrojada y algo irritada –me encantaría pasar todo el dia poseyéndote Anko_chan pero tengo una prueba por realizar y muchos genins que matar- esbozo una sonrisa depredadosa mientras Anko abria sus piernas alzando su falda y dejándole ver la diminuta prenda de ropa interior que exponía su humedad creciente invitándolo a poseerla –serán días muy divertidos verdad te esperar en la torre para premiar tu victoria, no tardes mucho Naruto_kun- de nuevo se besaron y el rubio salió de la tienda mirando a unos genin de la cascada un lado de la misma por completo rojos por lo que rubio regreso con su equipo y de inmediato acudieron a la puerta previamente seleccionada para ellos a esperar el sonido de la campana y adentrarse en el bosque mientras claro el Uchiha miraba al rubio fijamente –dame el pergamino dobe yo lo llevare- dijo con su clásica voz engreída mientras el rubio solo le entregaba el mencionado rollo y el Uchiha sonreía con arrogancia –así sabré donde esta cuando te maten- dijo el rubio con una delgada y peligrosa sonrisa mientras el pelinegro lo miro molesto y claro volvieron a esperar hasta que los altoparlantes se encendieron –esucchen mocosos cuando suene la sirena esto empezara, mucha suerte Naruto_kun ten una feliz caceria- dijo la alegre y animada voz de la pelimorada mientras muchos de los aspirantes en especial los hombre s maldecían al rubio y las chicas que estaban relacionadas ya con el se sentían intimidadas por el poder la experiencia y les gustara o no el físico de Anko donde sin duda les llevaba una gran ventaja, la campana resonó y las puertas se abrieron el segundo examen había empezado, entraron a toda prisa al bosque mientras el equipo 7 avanzaba a gran velocidad saltando por los arboles que se perdían a la distancia dada su velocidad, en la puerta de alado un grupo de genins de la roca avanzaban en su busca seguros de que pronto les hallarían y a su blanco, el rubio estaba a un costado del grupo cuando lo noto las presencias en el viento se aproximaban a ellos y por lo que sentía no eran nada amigables –oigan deténganse tengo que ir al baño- dijo el rubio mientras su equipo se detenía de golpe y claro el se perdía en el bosque –estúpido dobe no se sabe aguantar-dijo el pelinegro mientras Sauka le fulminaba con la mirada por llamar de ese modo al rubio –sabe aguantar pero en lo que importa dura horas no como otro que duran 1 minuto- el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada indignada y ella solo sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas imaginándose con el rubio para ella sola mientras estaban perdidos en el bosque con un Sasuke atado y amordazado a merced de los animales hambrientos, si ideas muy felices.

Naruto estaba en el bosque a una buena distancia de su equipo haciendo muy feliz lo suyo sin saber que en los arboles los genin de la roca lo vigilaban –es un cretino vamos por el- indico el líder del grupo mientras se movían con gran velocidad las ramas crujieron y los genin de la roca cayeron del árbol, el rubio en shock los vio muy tarde, uno de ellos ataco de frente con una poderosa patada al rostro que mando al rubio contra el árbol mientras la sangre salía de su nariz, el segundo trazo sellos y del suelo broto largas estacas de roca que atravesaron sus piernas –aaaahhhhh- grito de dolor mientras el tercero con espada en mano una cimitarra le desprendía la cabeza u aterrizaba a un lado del rubio que ahora decapitado caía al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba por todos lados y ellos miraba con alegría su victoria –lo hicimos somos héroes!- grito uno de ellos mientras todo el grupo festejaba y solo entonces paso, todo el sitio se cubrió de un aire frío y sepulcral mientras alguien aplaudía suavemente mientras aparecía de entre los matorrales –nada mal, pero aun así no son precisamente los mejores asesino-, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro cuando el rubio apareció ante ellos mientras las dudas los hacían voltear a donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto aun tirado y sin vida mientras de nuevo miraban al rubio frente a ellos –ese es un clon especial no se desvanece hasta que yo quiera si eso es lo que se preguntan- dijo el rubio mientras los agresores entraba ne posiciones de combate y el rubio solo sonreía aun mas mientras negaba a sus acciones con una sonrisa en la cara –son pésimos enmascarado su presencia los sentí desde hace un buen rato por eso me separe del equipo para encararlos yo y ahora quieren luchar conmigo de frente cuando yo tengo el factor sorpresa de mi lado- declaro confiado mientras ellos miraban en todas direcciones en busca del resto del equipo 7 que simplemente no aparecía –solo mientes nos tienes a tus compañeros aquí como tienes el factor sorpresa de tu lado- dijo uno de ellos mientras el rubio sonreía amenazador antes de alzar la mano –lo digo por esto- trono los dedos y el clon estallo con fuerza en una explosión violenta que mando a los genin de la roca a volar mientras el sonreía malévolo, sus manos viajaron en sellos a toda velocidad mientras evocaba su poderoso ataque lanzándolo al frente– Futon: Kaze tanken (elemento viento: daga de viento)- lanzo la mano derecha a uno de los genin que se levantaba del suelo cuando el aire alrededor del rubio se materializo en una delgada hoja afilada que salió disparada contra el genin, trato de reaccionar pero fue muy tarde a menos de un cm de el la hoja estallo volviéndose mas de 10 delgadas cuchillas que se enterraron en su cuerpo desprendiéndole un brazo mientras las demás lo desgarraban y lo dejaban caer al suelo como su hubiese sido mascado y escupido, las sangre se rego por el suelo y el rubio vio a sus compañeros en shock lanzándose contra el uno de ellos el mas cercano se dejo ir en un golpe furioso que el rubio eludió con facilidad mientras le tomaba del brazo y con un solo dobles por sobre su otro brazo crujió –AAAAHHHHH- grito de dolor cuando su brazo fue partido con facilidad mientras el rubio rodeaba de aire su mano –kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)- su brazo blanco se volvió una espada con la que le arranco la mitad del cráneo dejando caer un pedazo de la cabeza mutilada por el suelo mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba al suelo y los restos de materia cerebral se regaban en la tierra, el ultimo de ellos estaba furioso y aterrado ese ninja había matado a dos de sus amigos con demasiada facilidad, se lanzo contra el con su espada en mano pero el corte fallo, Naruto lo bloqueo en el ultimo segundo usando su bastón bo , desvió el golpe a un lado y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el lanzaba golpe tras golpe que era bloqueado con demasiada facilidad por el rubio sonriente –no tienes talento para esto verdad así no se lucha imbécil se pelea de este modo- el rubio salto al frente empuñando su arma lanzo al frente el golpe que el bloqueo pero el rubio girando el bastón clavo una de las puntas en su muslo derecho sacándolo mientras el se doblaba del dolor -aaaaarrrrgggg- la sangre salpicaba por todos lados mientras el rubio sonreía ante lo que estaba por hacer, puso su bastón en la espalda y sonrió perverso mientras trazaba los sellos –siempre quise probarlo…Hyouton: kori no iki (elemento hielo: soplo helado- el rubio inflo el pecho antes de soplar con fuerza mandando al genin a volar mientras golpeaba un árbol y gritaba de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo se congelaba lentamente hasta que pronto solo su cabeza estaba libre y el rosto estaba bajo el duro y frio hielo, el rubio se acerco sonriente mientras su mano se rodeaba de chakra de viento y con un fuerte golpe lo hundió en pecho del ninja enemigo todo crujió y un buen trozo de su torso congelado al suelo mientras el rubio sostenía algo rojo y helado antes de destrozarlo –dile adiós a tu corazón jajajajajajaja- se alejo a paso lento dejándolo ahí agonizante mientras miraba al frente con una sola idea en su mente mientras moría despacio –(es un demonio)- y así la vida abandono su cuerpo mientras el rubio sonreía regresando con su equipo.

Tan pronto apareció el uchiha le reclamo por su tardanza y el solo le ignoro mientras besaba suavemente a Sakura y Sasuke solo les fulminaba como detestaba cuando era ignorado de ese modo –ya dinos porque tardaste tanto dobe no te habrás perdido- dijo con burla el pelinegro mientras Naruto lo miraba sonriendo espeluznantemente provocándole escalofríos –solo paseaba por el bosque Sasuke solo eso jejejeje- sus risa leve y suave era en verdad aterradora al mismo tiempo alguien mas llegaba donde el equipo de la roca y uno de ellos vomitaba mientras otra mas solo podía pensar en una cosa –(el hizo esto… el presume sus capacidades… el me muestra que es el mejor hombre de todos)-el sonrojo tenue apareció en el rostro de Airi mientras Temari le miraba con curiosidad.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo espero que lo hallan disfrutado porque como vimos Naruto anda planeando muchas cositas no solo para Konoha aunque no se ustedes pero creo tener una idea de quien es shi_chan , y claro anduvo besuqueando hermosas mujeres despertando curiosidad en otras y mutilando…si que se divierte  
_si el sabe como pasarla bien (asiente a lo que ella misma dice)  
si en mas de una forma (el autor sonríe)  
creo que pronto habrá mas sangre (las 4 sonríen)  
y mas lemon sii (las cuatro festejan)  
_ellas tiene muy claros sus gustos no

hasta laproxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto el final del cap


	24. C23: Lo que es mio

Bueno hoy es miércoles y que creen hoy toca actualizar este fic la verdad esta conti la iba a subir ayer pero no me alcanzo el tiempo y no pude terminarla sino hasta hoy bueno espero que le guste y me dejen algunos buenos comentarios que claro respondere del mismo modo ahora a responder los pasados  
**Yue Namikaze**: gracias por pensar eso  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:quien sabe peligro y esa sea su idea principal, lo del edo tensei bueno no estas tan perdido y si shinigami aqui es chica ya veras como es cuando salga y si Airi siente una clara atraccion por el rubio encuanto a lo de la cadena alimenticia se dara solo que primero dejara en claro algo nadie toca lo que le pertenece  
**Kaks96**:si al rubio le deparan mucho momentos muy interesntes por delante aunque lo de shinoku y hinata pues bueno no te dire mejor lee el capitulo jejeje  
Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: si es verdad esto esta mejorando cada vez mas  
**NUAJava**:no te apures lo que tenten tien es curiosidad por lo de su madre nadamas, si muchas cosas interesnates pasan aqui y ya veras ese par aparecer mas pronto solo es cosa de ser paciente  
**xona potter namikaze**:ya veras cuando se confirme eso y lo de toda kunoichi pues... creo que casi casi va a ser asi y es verdad lo dekin y tayuya fue un bue trueque  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:por ahora lo de tenten estaba ligado a lee mas adelante quien sabe y no te apures aqui viene mas de naruto haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer  
**Loquin**:creeme sera un gran premio y si lo de hacer tratos y matar enemigos sin piedad es genial asi deberia ser naruto todo el tiempo no crees  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:me alegra que sea tu favorito y no te preocupes ellos pagaran y sufriran todo es cosa de ser paciente

bueno los reviews se acabaron lo que significa que es hora de ir a lo que sigue  
_bueno a leer otro capitulo (mira la pantalla)  
ya quiero ver quien muere hoy (el autor sonríe)  
si se necesita mas sangre (el autor sonríe con una gota en la nuca)  
mucha mas sangre no creo que con lo del otro Naruto se calme (la gota del autor crece mas)  
_ella saben lo que quieren eso es seguro bueno espero que el capitulo les guste

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aqui viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Lo que es mio**

El segundo examen estaba en marcha y los equipos genin saltaban por todos lados en busca del pergamino que les hacia falta para poder encaminarse hacia la torre , los novatos de la arena estaban caminando en el bosque cuando unos inoportunos genin de la cascada aparecieron clamando por su pergamino y las mujeres, a las cuales recorrían con miradas ansiosas y bastante libidinosas, mientras la rubia de la arena se irritaba con la forma en que uno de esos tipos la miraba desnudándole con los ojos mientras otro de ellos miraba a Airi fijamente era una chica ciertamente fría pero eso no le quitaba nada lo hermosa que era y la idea de pasarla bien con ella la verdad le resultaba muy atrayente todo era cosa de matar al chico de negro –vamos muñecas solo denos el pergamino y la pasaremos bien no tienen de que preocuparse jejeje- dijo el cabecilla del grupo mientras Temari se preparaba para sacar su abanico y mandarlos a volar cuando el instinto asesino proveniente de su hermana inundo el ambiente –el presume, el me muestra que es el mejor ninja de esta aldea… yo le mostrare que soy la mejor- dijo la pelirroja mientras la arena emergía violentamente de su calabaza y volaba por el aire, los ninjas de la cascada trataron de defenderse lanzando armas y kunais que solo eran rebotados en la arena que como tentáculos mortales se regaba sobre el suelo jalando a los hombre apretándolos unos contra otros mientras los envolvía –aaarrrrrrggg espera te daremos el pergamino esperaaaaaaahhhhh!- gritaba uno de ellos desesperado mientras Airi solo apretaba la mano y la arena los envolvía por completo, por su lado Temari dibujaba una sonrisa oscura y perversa en su cara la verdad nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero en ciertas ocasiones envidiaba ese poder de su hermana el poder asesinar gente con tanta facilidad la volvía una kunoichi en verdad letal, y a decir verdad el ver como derramaba la sangre le divertía no por nada eran hermanas, la arena se apretó con un sonido grotesco de los huesos al romperse mientras la carne y piel se desgarraban y la sangre manchaba la arena de la pelirroja –esta desquiciada no entiendo porque no la mataron cuando pudieron- susurro el marionetista mientras Temari le lanzaba una molesta e irritada mirada a su hermano la verdad el siempre fue así con ella quizá por eso solo ella podía acercarse a Airi sin que la arena la tratase de alejar, bueno eso fue así hasta que llego el rubio que de nuevo poblaba su mente recordando aquella vivida escena que se proyecto cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y luego recordó el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana al verlo y todo encuadro –(parce que eres un conquistador e Naruto_kun aunque si puedes hacer feliz a Airi no dudo que también me puedas hacer feliz a mi)- pensaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

En otro lado del bosque los equipos saltaban por todos lados, los genins de Konoha estaban al cubierto en el tronco de un gran árbol, se trataba del equipo de Gai donde Neji como siempre asumía el rol de líder bajo la mirada molesta de Lee que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no aplastarle el cráneo ahí mismo, la verdad nunca se sintió tan predispuesto a herir a Neji como ahora y lo mas extraño eso le agradaba quizá pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio le pasaba factura –esperen aquí saldré a investigar- dijo con su clásica voz demando saliendo del tronco mientras Lee resoplaba molesto y lo miraba alejándose entre los árboles bueno al menos estaba con Tenten y eso valía la pena soplarse sus aires de grandeza aunque fuese solo por ahora, la verdad el había tratado de poner el consejo del rubio en practica "se profesional no le hables a cada rato y se un poco distante eso la atraerá a ti" le dijo la primera vez que hablaron de ella y hasta ahora no parecía funcionar para nada  
-oye Lee… has cambiado estas mas fuerte que antes- elogio la chica de rodetes en el pelo al ahora sonriente chico de verde  
-no lo creo solo he entrenado mucho Tenten_san- dijo el pelinegro tratando de ser lo mas profesional posible con la chica  
-di lo que quieras pero te vuelves mas fuerte eso cualquiera lo ve- elogio ella de nuevo mientras Lee sonreía y miraba al frente por donde Naji les hacia señales de que se movieran hacia el  
-(funciono Naruto_san tenia razón si sigo así Tenten_chan se fijara en mi mas pronto de lo que imaginaba)- pensaba con alegría el chico de cejas pobladas mientras la usuaria de armas pensaba en sus propias cosas  
-(me pregunto que clase de relación tienen Naruto y kasan, el es mucho mas joven que ella que querrá no lo se pero en cuanto pueda lo averiguare)- pensaba ella mientras corrían detrás de Neji en busca de un buen blanco.

El equipo 10 tuvo mucha suerte el equipo que recién derrotaron tenia el pergamino que les hacia falta o eso pensaban hasta que lo tomo Ino y se llevo una triste desilusión al ver que de hecho era falso al parecer el equipo que emboscaron ya había sido derrotado y usaban ese pergamino falso para seguir en la competencia –con razón fueron tan fáciles de derrotar estaban cansados- dijo con cierta lógica en sus palabras mientras el Nara suspiraba y miraba al cielo añorando la oportunidad de verlo con calma y relajado pero bueno estaban en una prueba y eso no podía ocurrir –oye Shika muévete!- ordeno la rubia mientras el perezoso Nara se lamentaba el en realidad no deseaba estar en esa prueba pero bueno a su madre nadie le decía que no; en otro rincón del bosque el equipo 8 avanzaba en total calma y tranquilidad mas que nada porque cada integrante estaba pensando en sus propias cosas, la chica de lentes oscuros y disfraz de varón avanzaba a un costado con su mente perdida en cierto rubio de ojos azules que la trataba como toda una dama conocía su secreto y nunca se aprovecho del mismo es mas se esforzó por enmascararlo y ahora cada que ella pensaba en el, el calor invadía su cuerpo clamando la cercanía del rubio –(mi cuerpo lo desea, eso es obvio será acaso que he encontrado a mi compañero… oh cielos porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el miembro de Naruto_kun y en que quiero sentirlo dentro de mi)- pensaba la chica Aburame mientras al otro lado del grupo la ojiperla tenia ideas mas o menos parecidas –(esos sueños son tan reales… yo.. yo quiero que Naruto_kun me tome quiero ser por completo suya… Naruto_kun hazme tu mujer)- pensaba la Hyuuga con un sonrojo en su cara mientras el que encabezaba el grupo Kiba tenia su propia línea de pensamientos –(piensa en el estoy seguro de eso…no importa antes de salir de este bosque Hinata será mi perra o dejo de ser Kiba Inuzuka)- pensaba el heredero del clan canino que lejos estaba de saber lo que su madre y hermana hacían en ese momento.

La residencia Inuzuka estaba callada y en silencio o eso parecía desde afuera, en el interior una heredera de marcas en las mejillas yacía desnuda sobre su cama masturbándose furiosamente mientras susurraba una y otra vez el nombre del rubio clamando por el miembro de su alfa mientras en su recamara su madre no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba desnuda y con el cuerpo sudoroso, cuantas veces s había masturbado hasta ahora no estaba segura quiz no tenia idea pero de algo estaba por completo segura –(estoy entrando en celo… pero eso es casi imposible ninguna Inuzuka ha entrado en celo en años solo ocurre cuando nuestros cuerpos claman por el alfa que hemos elegido para entregarnos a el)- pensaba la mujer algo agitada mientras avanzaba al escritorio frente a ella , en el una fotografía de un hombre aquel con el que compartió su cama y gesto a sus dos hijos mayores –lo siento Shin pero es muy fuerte si esto sigue así mi propio cuerpo me traicionara y acabare clamando por pertenecerle.. es que tu nunca lo lograste nunca me hiciste tu perra solo me embarazaste y eso no basta… el sometió a Hana en un solo encuentro y eso me atormenta tanto… si sigue así acabare suplicándole que me tome- dejo caer la fotografía al suelo mientras la mujer se dejaba caer en la cama y de nuevo se entregaba a los placeres de la autosatisfacción mientras su mano se movía frenética entre sus piernas mientras su mente dibujaba sobre ella la imagen del rubio poseyéndola con fuerza, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad mientras imaginaba al rubio entrando en ella con fuerza –siii hazme tu perra Naruto_kun- dijo suplicante mientras se perdía en sus sueños y anhelos; en las calles de Konoha un trió de estudiantes de academia se movían con calma por las calles como siempre jugueteando a los ninjas como siempre lo hacían cuando tenían tiempo libre aunque el hecho de que el villano fuese la chica no resultaba normal -¡vuelvan aquí par de idiotas!- grito la molesta Moegi persiguiendo a Konohamaru y Udon quienes emprendían la graciosa huida lejos de la furiosa chica de cabellos naranjas oscuros –porque t enojas solo dijimos que parecías enamorada del jefe!- grito Konohamaru en respuesta a las agresiones de la chica que ahora estaba toda roja persiguiéndolos con mas dedicación –pero no tienes que gritárselo a toda la aldea!- respondió la mas que roja chica mientras trataba de agarrar al par de indiscretos que corrían por sus vidas.

De regreso al bosque de la muerte el rubio y el equipo 7 estaban frente a una pequeña fogata mientras esperaban a que el agua terminara de calentarse mientras Sasuke le lanzaba miradas molestas al rubio –enserio dobe este no es momento para pensar en tragar ramen- dijo el molesto Uchiha mientras el rubio admiraba la tetera humeante esperando que el agua estuviera lista –callare Uchiha si Naruto_kun quiere ramen ramen tendrá- el pelinegro retrocedió cuando la ojiverde le grito la verdad nunca pensó que Sakura pudiese ser tan intimidante pero bueno mejor estar de buenas con ella al menos hasta que el examen terminara y lograra sacársela de encima al ascender a chunin o eso esperaba el pelinegro, de entre los matorrales una andanada de shurikens salió volando contra ellos quienes de inmediato reaccionaron esquivándoles con premura, bueno Naruto no los esquivo solo se limito a bloquearlos con sus cadenas que se disiparon en el aire tras defenderlo frente a ellos aparecieron 3 ninjas de ropas negras mascaras de aire y el símbolo de la lluvia en sus insignias, no eran realmente mucho problema al menos no para el –tenemos suerte nos topamos con ninjas desprevenidos porque no nos entregan el pergamino háganlo y los dejaremos vivir- declaro el líder del grupo mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada discreta al pelinegro Uchiha que solo sonreía arrogantemente –ustedes están perdidos se enfrentaran a un Uchiha ustedes deberían ser quienes pidan piedad- declaro el pelinegro antes de lanzarse contra los ninjas de la lluvia quizá Naruto debió decirle que algunos de esos shurikens tenían sellos explosivos, nah se daría cuenta cuando el momento llegara, los sellos brillaron y todo se envolvió en fuego mientras el sitio estallaba y el equipo 7 se separaba, pronto Saukra estaba contra un árbol mientras el rubio aparecía a un lado de ella con una gran sonrisa y a la distancia Sasuke se batía en una feroz lucha –deberíamos ayudarlo no?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rosados mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente antes de besarla suavemente y repagársele mas abrazándola por la espalda mientras la dejaba sentir algo de buen tamaño contra su trasero –mejor deja que el sr egocentrismo se haga cargo y solo disfruta del show- indico el rubio mientras Sakura solo se recargaba contra el y Sasuke maldecía por los problemas en los que se acababa de meter; estaba alegre no todos los días tenia la posibilidad de matar solo por eso el rubio se alejaba de los estallidos paseando alegremente sabedor de que su clon protegería a Sakura o en su defecto escaparía con ella para resguardarle aunque la verdad dudaba que esos ninjas de la lluvia pudieran matarlo después de luchar con Sasuke que si bien era muy arrogante y un creído tenia bastante fuerza comparado con los demás genin, por eso mismo estaba seguro de que podría pasear al menos un ratito.

Estaba decepcionado la verdad esperaba mas sangre y menos lloriqueo, los genins eran tan suaves en este examen el esperaba asesinos despiadados no niños que corrieran por su vida ante la primera dificultad –**no te pongas de malas Naruto_kun son solo mocosos no esperes una lucha feroz no hasta que mas basura sea eliminada**- indico la youko pelirroja mientras el rubio solo asentía a sus palabras y seguía en su paseo; no muy lejos de ahí el separado equipo 8 recorría el bosque en busca de un sitio donde pasar la noche al resguardo de los competidores, -por aquí no hay nada que sirva- decía la Hyuuga cuando un sonido a su espalda la hizo voltear lista para la lucha, se relajo de inmediato cuando vio a su compañero de equipo justo atrás de ella –me asustaste Kiba- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras el Inuzuka le lanzaba miradas nada santas recorriendo su fisiología de arriba abajo mientras el cachorro Akamaru gimoteaba a las acciones de su amo se abalanzó contra la Hyuuga y trato de besarla, la peliazul se resistió con uñas y dientes tratando de alejarlo de ella mas no servía de mucho era sin duda mas fuerte –deja de pelear que esto va a encantarte Hinata- dijo el deseoso Inuzuka tratando de atraparla la Hyyga lucho y su chaqueta se desgarro abriéndose con fuerza mientras era arrojada al suelo, los pechos de la ojiperla estaban expuestos bajo su camisa de malla sujetos solo por un sostén blanco y liso –son mas grandes de lo que creí que ricas cosas guardabas para mi Hinata- el Inuzuka sedejo caer sobre ella forcejeando mientras Akamaru solo negaba a sus acciones alejándose del Inuzuka que luchaba por despojar a Hinata de sus pantalones –no déjame… Kiba aléjate de mi no alguien ayuda Naruto_kun ayudame!- gritaba la desesperada peliazul mientras el Inuzuka trataba de desnudarla –cálmate de una buena vez esto va a gustarte después de todo eres mi perra y siempre lo fuiste Hinata- decía el perverso hombre cuando paso, salió volando por el aire cuando sintió la patada en la cara y aterrizo de espaldas en el suelo sangrando profusamente de la nariz rota –eres un cretino Kiba como te atreves a tocar a mi Hinata solo por eso voy a matarte- rugió el furioso ojiazul mientras los ojos con lagrimas de la ojiperla se llenaban de alegría al ver al rubio de pie ante ella defendiéndola de su agresor  
-genial tenias que aparecer tu, mejor así te derrotar y Hinata dejara de resistirse en ser mi perra- dijo el confiado Inuzuka mientras su perrito algo dudoso se colocaba a un lado de el  
-eres solo basura siempre supe que eras un estúpido pero nunca pensé que fueses tan idiota- declaro el rubio mientras Kiba hacia a Akamru ponerse a su lado

El animalito se volvió un clon de Kiba y lanzándose al frente transformaros en colosales remolinos se lanzaron sobre el rubio que les miraba con calma -Naruto_kun!- grito la asustada Hyuuga mientras el rubio solo dejaba salir su poder, en menos de un segundo su aura se encendió y las cadenas largas y retorcidas brotaron de la nada lanzándose contra los torbellinos que destrozaban el suelo se apretaron con fuerza destrozando los ataques mientras Kiba y su fiel Akamaru eran atrapado en la red metálica que los apretaba con fuerza mientras el rubio solo entrecerraba los ojos –cretino tus jutsus no sirven contra mi de todos los genin eres el mas débil Kiba nunca me ganaras- decreto el rubio antes de que sus cadenas se apretaran en el can del Inuzuka y este estallara en una bola de humo antes de regresar a ser un cachorro que caía al suelo inconsciente mientras las cadenas se sidisipaban y el rubio miraba al furioso Kiba –¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA HINATA ERA TODA MIA HASTA QUE TU TE APARECISTE!- y corrió contra el rubio con kunais en mano mientras este solo sonreía perversamente , eludió sus cortes con facilidad mientras golpeaba su estomago con el codo y jalando su brazo por sobre su hombreo crujía –aaaahhhhhh- el rubio lo soltó y Kiba retrocedió sujetándose el brazo roto mientras el rubio sonreía perversamente –hora de probar algo nuevo… Meiton: kurohane (elemento oscuridad: cuchillas negras)- del suelo las largas cuchillas ennegrecidas brotaron clavándose en los brazos y piernas de Kiba quien gritaba de dolor mientras su sangre se derramaba en el suelo y su cachorro despertaba, fue por instinto cuando Akamaru se lanzo contra el rubio en un intento por morderlo desesperadamente pero solo una mirada del rubio basto para detener al animal que ahora temblaba de terror el rubio avanzo hasta Kiba que no dejaba de quejarse y sangrar mientras el rubio sonreía –nunca usaras esta miseria en nadie Kiba- su mano se rodeo de aire y lanzo un violento golpe a su entrepierna y el Inuzuka grito de dolor cuando todo se volvió rojo y lo que tanto le enorgullecía fue destrozado de un golpe el Inuzuka cayo al suelo desangrándose con fuerza de su destrozada entrepierna mientras Naruto alzaba la pierna y con fuerza aplastaba su cabeza que de destrozo bajo la presión reventando en un estallido de hueso, sangre y materia cerebral, se giro entonces a Akaru que con calma se acercaba al rubio y se sentaba frente a el a la espera mientras el ojiazul se arrodillaba frente al can –tu comprendes que el merecía pagar por esto, tu siempre supiste lo que tramaba y nunca trataste de detenerlo eso te hace cómplice pequeño espero que a donde vallas encuentres a alguien que si merezca su lealtad- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño can y su cerebro reboto con el aire cayendo muerto a un lado de Kiba.

El rubio se acerco a la asustada Hinata que solo al verlo se relajo lanzándose a sus brazos mientras el rubio la apretaba con fuerza –nunca nadie te tocara de nuevo Hinata… eres mía y solo mía y nadie toca lo que me pertenece- declaro el ojiazul antes de besar a la Hyuuga mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Hinata bajando por las misma hasta acariciar su firme trasero mientras la Hyuuga solo podía dejar salir leves quejidos al sentir como el rubio amasaba sus nalgas –N…Naruto_kun- deijo sonrojada y apenada cuando el rubio la abrazo con fuerza dejándole sentir algo que crecía entre las piernas del rubio y se apretaba contra su vientre bajo –quiero tomarte Hinata_chan y se que tu lo deseas también- se miraron a los ojos solo un segundo y la Hyuuga no pudo resistirse mas se perdió en ellos y le beso con pasión mientras el rubio comenzaba a despojarle de la poca ropa que le quedaba encima, pronto la Hyuuga estaba semidesnuda usando solo su ropa interior ceñida y apretada que apenas cubría su cuerpo voluptuoso –eres preciosa Hinata_chan tienes uno de los mejores cuerpos que he vito en mi vida- dijo el rubio mientras la besaba con pasión insertando su lengua en la boca de la Hyuuga que solo se dejaba consentir por el rubio que le despojaba de sus sostén dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos blancos y suaves de pezones rosados, el rubio no perdió tiempo y pronto comenzó a amasarlos con suavidad mientras sus pezones se endurecían poco a poco, se acerco a ellos y con suavidad les lamio delicadamente mientras Hinata gemía presa de la deliciosa sensación –aaahhh Naruto_kun aaahhh- sus pezones eran chupados suavemente mientras el rubio acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, con calma rompió su pantaleta y la arrojo lejos dejándola por completo desnuda, sus manos acariciaron el redondo trasero amasando los glúteos suaves y redondos mientras la Hyuuga abrazaba al rubio apretando sus pechos contra el rostro de Naruto quien se separo suavemente de la Hyuuga dejándola arrodillada en el suelo, lucia tan bella con una entrepierna lisa y perfecta con casi nada de vello azulado en su pubis y eso solo le hizo sonreír mas mientras ella lo miraba con la cara sonrojada –(interesante Hinata_chan se parece a cierta zorrita que conozco en el tono de piel y como aun es joven creo que será como tu Imari_chan)- dijo elogiando a la peliazul mientras la youko asentía ciertamente en su físico había cierto parecido aunque claro la zorra estaba mas desarrolladla; los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aun mas cuando vio aparecer el torso desnudo del rubio mientras esta se despojaba de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesto el miembro ante la Hyuuga que solo se puso mas roja –es enorme- dijo algo asustada antes de notar como el rubio sonreía ante su halago discreto y nada intencional –y va a hacerte gozar como nunca Hinata_chan- el rubio acaricio a la Hyuuga con suavidad mientras le besaba calmadamente y se sentaba en se suelo mientras los ojos de la Hyuuga no se despegaban de su pene, el rubio sonrió y con unas palabras amigables la ínsito a probarlo con nerviosismo la Hyuuga extendió su mano y calmadamente acaricio el pene del rubio, estaba caliente y duro y ella se aproximaba despacio, sentía l calor del miembro y cerrando los ojos lo beso suavemente, el rubio reprimió el quejido mientras Hinata le besaba de nuevo con nerviosismo y dulzura, -lámelo Hinata_chan- dijo el rubio guiándola mientras su boca se abría y su lengua lamia la punta del miembro de Naruto quien no se contuvo y dejo salir el gemido lleno de placer al sentir como la mojada lengua de Hinata recorría la punta de su miembro degustando el sabor de su virilidad mientras ella lo recorría de arriba a abajo lamiendo despacio y con nerviosismo mientras el rubio acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros y ella solo degustaba el sabor –( estoy lamiendo el pene de Naruto_kun… es delicioso)- pensaba ella mientras su lengua lo recorría de arriba abajo degustando del embriagante sabor, sus labios se abrieron por instinto y rodearon la cabeza de su miembro mientras el rubio empujaba en la boca de Hinata quien trataba de alejarse de el al sentirlo llenándola –shhh calma tu solo chupa Hinata_chan sigue así y te daré tu recompensa- decía el rubio dejando salir suaves gemidos mientras la peliazul obedecía y chupaba con suavidad su miembro duro y erecto que se colaba entre sus labios inundando su boca por completo, su sabor embriagaba sus sentidos y pronto parecía inflamarse mas y mas –aaaaahhhhh- se arqueo y empujo su pene en la garganta de Hinata.

Pronto su boca estaba llena del abundante y espeso semen del rubio que saturaba su boca mientras ella luchaba por tragar su semilla espesa y abundante con calma, se desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras el rubio la liberaba y ella tosiendo un poco bebía los restos de semen –esto… esto… esto es delicioso- dijo avergonzada mientras el rubio se aproximaba a ella con una mirada fija y su miembro aun duro y firme –mi turno Hinata_chan- la tiro sobre el pasto y abriéndole las piernas fue en pos de su presa, lamio con suavidad su entrada húmeda y estimulada mientras la Hyuuga se arqueaba del placer y la lengua de Naruto se colaba en su interior y las paredes internas se contraían al sentir como la lengua del rubio se mecía en su interior donde nunca nadie había estado fuera de sus propios dedos ocasionalmente claro esta, la lengua del rubio se movía de un lado a otro mientras el clítoris de Hinata era rozado por su nariz y ella no dejaba de gemir –aaahh Naruto_kun aaahhh mas no pares me encanta-suplicaba la peliazul mientras el rubio lamia sin parar y sus manos acariciaban sus tersos muslos en caricias suaves e intimas que la enloquecían de sobremanera mientras la lengua del rubio empezaba a moverse de adentro hacia afuera ferozmente y esta gemía como nunca antes en su vida–Naruto_kun yo yoooo….aaaaahhhhh- su espalda se arqueo y el torrente de dulces y tibios fluidos escapo de la peliazul mientras el rubio les bebía con gusto y placer, la dejo caer al paso donde gemía extasiada y el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella poco a poco; Shinoku estaba de malas no había encontrado refugio alguno por lo que el separarse fue todo menos una buena idea y ahora mismo avanzaba al punto de encuentro cuando los gemidos resonaron y la curiosidad le llamo, se apertrecho a un costado de un árbol donde tenia una excelente visión y sus ojos se abrieron como platos detrás de sus lentes al ver la escena frente a ella, una desnuda Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo mientras un rubio igualmente desnudo chupaba sus pechos con suavidad arrancándole suaves gemidos desde su garganta –(nos vigila Shinoku_chan eh… bien mostrémosle lo que le daré a ella también Hinata_chan)- separo las piernas de la Hyuuga suavemente mientras apuntaba su miembro a su entrada mojada y suplicante –Naruto_kun yo yo…- susurro la temerosa Hyuuga mientras el rubio se inclinaba a besarla y empujaba suavemente, sus paredes internas se abrieron como nunca cuando el pene del rubio se adentro en ella a paso firme y lento mientras Hinata se arqueaba de placer bajo la mirada atenta de Shinoku que no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, la peliazul tenia una expresión increíble en el rostro mientras el pene de Naruto se colaba dentro de ella hasta topar con la barrera, se detuvo por completo ante de empujar con fuerza y desgarrar –AAAAAHHHHHH- Hinata grito en una mezcla extraña de placer y dolor que le invadía cuando el miembro del rubio se adentro en ella con fuerza, el rubio se detuvo por completo quedando sobre la peliazul que respiraba agitada mientras sus paredes internas se amoldaban a su miembro en plena erección, la Hyuuga lo beso con pasión alentándolo a seguir empujando sus caderas contra el rubio clavándose mas de su miembro mientras Naruto sonreía y empujaba con fuerza, Hinata se abrió con fuerza mientras gemía como nunca pensó lo haría al sentir como el pene del rubio se colaba hasta la puerta de su vientre –te encanta verdad Hinata_chan adoras mi pene … dilo hermosa Hime- retiro su miembro mientras la Hyuuga gemía de disgusto al sentir como el miembro salía de ella y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por controlarse pero la necesidad del rubio en ella era demasiada –sii lo amo Naruto_kun amo tu pene por favor dame mas de el- grito desesperada mientras el rubio se hundía en ella con fuerza llegando hasta las puertas de su vientre para salir y volver a ingresar con fuerza arrancando gemidos fuertes y sonoros de la roja Hyuuga –eres una pervertida verdad Hinata_chan … gemir así donde todos pueden oírte- decía el rubio moviéndose sobre ellamientras sus piernas abrazaban al rubio que no paraba de embestirle con fuerza –aaahh no no es verdad…. Aahhh no no soy una pervertida yo yo solo estoy disfrutando de estar contigo Naruto_kun aaahhh- gemía la peliazul con fuerza mientras el rubio le incitaba reconocer su naturaleza mientras salía de ella antes de entrar de nuevo diciéndole al oído –lo eres, eres mi ero_Hime- decía con palabras dulces mientras retrocedía y chupaba los pechos de Hinata quien solo se perdía en el placer mientras su mente poco a poco se quebraba bajo el impulso de las caderas del rubio que ahora mismo comenzaba a golpear la entrada de su vientre la Hyuuga lanzo un fuerte gemido cuando su vientre cedió y el pene del rubio invadió su útero –aaaahhhh siiii lo soy soy una pervertida que dora que te la cojas Naruto_kun!- grito con fuerza cuando el rubio la golpeo con fuerza mientras el miembro del rubio se abría paso en su vientre entrando hasta el fondo suspene entraba y salía por completo de Hinata quien solo podía gemir y gemir al sentir como el rubio la poseía –te amo Naruto_kun te amo soy tuya toda tuya aaaahhh no me importa con cuantas te compartaaaaahhh yo siempre seré tuyaaaaaaahhhh-lanzo el gemido con fuerza cuando el pene del rubio se clavo en lo más hondo y estallo inundando el vientre de la Hyuuga con la caliente y espesa semilla del rubio.

Se mantuvo quieto disfrutando de la sensación de llenar a la Hyuuga antes de salir de ella, con suavidad beso los pechos de Hinata antes de voltearla y acomodarla en cuatro mientras sus manos amasaban el trasero de Hinata –tienes un trasero hermoso Hinata_chan voy a disfrutar tanto de el- dijo con suavidad mientras besaba la espalda de la manejable Hyuuga y separaba sus carnosas nalgas mientras empuñaba su duro miembro contra la pequeña entrada; desde su escondite Shinoku sentía su entrepierna arder mientras miraba fijamente el miembro del rubio aproximándose a Hinata –(es maravilloso tan duro… yo… yo quiero sentirme suya)- pensaba la heredera Aburame mientras el rubio se apoyaba en Hinata, la peliazul lanzo un fuerte gemido al viento cuando sintió el golpe del rubio contra su parte posterior, empujo con fuerza mientras su trasero cedía y la punta de su miembro se adentraba en ella –ya ya entro Naruto_kun ya entro!- gritaba Hinata con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio se hundía mas y mas en ella abriéndose paso por el estrecho conducto de la heredera del byakugan que solo sentía como su trasero era llenado poco a poco por el miembro del rubio que empujaba suavemente sus caderas contra ella, entro por completo y el rubio beso su espalda mientras ascendía por ella hasta morder suavemente su oreja –aprietas tanto Hinata_chan lo adoro tienes un culo fantástico- dijo suavemente antes de retroceder mientras la ojiperla dejaba salir un quejido de molestia ante la acción aunque de inmediato se clavo de nuevo en ella con fuerza llegando hasta lo mas profundo que pudo, pronto el trasero de Hinata iba y venia al ritmo de los golpes del rubio que la sujetaba de los brazos alzando la parte frontal de su torso en el aire mientras sus pechos se balanceaban libres con cada golpe del rubio, por su parte Shinoku tenia los pantalones entreabiertos mientras su mano se perdía en su entrepierna y apretaba suavemente uno de sus pechos con la otra gimiendo suavemente mientras el rubio poseía a su amiga que no paraba de gemir mientras la saliva goteaba de su feliz boca entreabierta mientras el rubio se mecía contra ella con fuerza –aaahh Naruto_kun me vengo me voy a venir!- decía la peliazul al borde del orgasmo mientras el rubio se hundía aun mas e ella, sus manos soltaron sus brazos y apretando sus pechos los amaso con fuerza mientras lamia el cuello de Hinata- eres mi hermosa putita verdad Hinata dilo que eres mi bella hime- decía el rubio amasando sus pechos mientras la Hyuuga se desbarataba por completo y sus ojos casi se volteaban al revés cuando su voluntad se destrozaba -¡lo soy soy tu puta Naruto_kun soy tuya y solo tuya!- grito con una sonrisa cuando el miembro del rubio estallaba con fuerza apretándola contra e inundando su interior con el abudante caudal de su semen caliente, fueron minutos intensos cuando el rubio la libero y HInata se desplomo al suelo rendida desnuda, con semen fluyendo de su trasero y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara; Shinoku estaba roja su cabello había perdido su disfraz tradicional y ahora caía lacio sobre su cabeza mientras sus rodillas temblaban y se sentía casi desmayar su ropa estaba toda manchada por los fluidos del poderoso orgasmo que la azoto, -eres una niña traviesa verdad Shinoku_chan- la Aburame se sorprendió al sentir las manos del clon rubio rodeándola por la espalda mientras repegaba algo grande a su trasero, -Naruto_kun yo- nmo pudo decir nada cuando el con le quito los lentes lanzándolos a la distancia sus bellos ojos grises se cruzaron con los azules del rubio mientras este le besaba y la alzaba por la cintura caminando con ella hasta el claro, la rendida Hinata aun estaba tirada en el pasto y ahora miraba como su amiga era traída por un segundo rubio –(Naruto_kun va a tomar a Shinoku_chan también… que alegría vamos a ser suyas las dos)- pensaba la exhasuta Hyuuga cuando el con se disipo y el rubio estaba de pie ante la Aburame.

Los ojos de Shinoku se clavaron en el miembro del rubio y se sonrojo cuando el se le acerco, no opuso ninguna resistencia a sus besos ni a sus caricias, se aflojo tanto cuando su ropa cayo que cuando al fin su torso estuvo desnuda fue cuando se sonrojo –como dije… son preciosos casi tan grandes como los de Hinata_chan deberías estar orgullosa- dijo el rubio antes de comenzara amasarlos con suavidad mientras sus labios se prendían del duro pezón y besaban con insistencia mamando la dura punta mientras Shinoku caía al suelo bajo las caricias del rubio, lamio sus pechos por completo mientras sus manos jalaban su pantalón dejándola solo en ropa interior –usas tanga Shinoku_chan quien te viera,- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba por sobre la tela mojada zona intima mientras sus labios besaban los pechos de la chica sonrojada –aaahh Naruto_kun tómame… hazme tu mujer- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio sonreía despojándola de la prenda intima que dejaba ver un poco de vello oscuro entre sus piernas, el rubio percibió el suave y penetrante aroma en el aire era casi tan intenso como el de una Inuzuka, la coloco de lado en el suelo y alzando su pierna casi en un Split empujo en ella –aaaaahhh- Shinoku gimió de gusto cuando el miembro del rubio de adentro en ella abriéndola con fuerza mientras se adentraba en su vagina abriéndola cada cm que enraba un poco mas, empujo con fuerza llegando hasta el limite que le cerraba el paso, la mano del rubio acarició el suave muslo de la chica mientras lo soltaba y la pierna se enroscaba en la cintura del rubio que se las ingenio para que las dos piernas de la chica lo abrazaran mientras el la alzaba del suelo, el rubio estaba de rodillas y Shinoku estaba en su miembro, lamio sus pechos suavemente y la dejo caer –aaaaahhhhhhhh- su himen se desgarro y las gotas de sangre escurrieron de su vagina mientras el pene del rubio se hundía hasta el fondo de ella –(aahh es tan grande.. es el pene de mi compañero es el pene de mi Naruto_kun)- pensaba ella mientras el rubio se dejaba caer al suelo y la tomaba de la cintura alzándola sobre su miembro mientras empujaba con fuerza adentrándose en ella, su pene golpeo el vientre y entro, Shinoku e arqueo de gusto y fue victima del poderoso orgasmo que la sacudió mientras sus ojos se nublaban y el rubio lamia sus pechos redondos y carnosos –no te duermas Shinoku_chan que aun no acabo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía y la Aburame gemía con fuerza, su cuerpo subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del rubio que besaba sus pechos mientras golpeaba con insistencia su vientre hundiéndose mas adentro con cada golpe de ser posible mientras su miembro se adentraba en la Aburame de ojos grises que solo gemía sin control –dilo Shinoku_chan sabemos que quieres decirlo solo dilo- decía el rubio mientras besaba uno de sus pechos y empujaba con fuerza en la chica que solo sentía su cuerpo al borde de fundirse mientras el miembro del rubio parecía inflamarse en su interior -aaaahhh siii soy tu puta Naruto_kun soy tu puta!- grito sonriendo cuando el miembro del rubio estallo con fuerza inundando el vientre de Shinoku con su semen espeso y caliente mientras ella sentía su cuerpo caer al suelo perdida en la inconsciencia tras el intenso orgasmo, con suavidad el rubio la deposito sobre el suelo admirando como la chica aun sostenía espasmos en su cuerpo mientras su semen caliente escurría de la vagina entreabierta mientras el rubio sonreía y admiraba a la heredera Aburame rendida ante el y eso solo lo alegraba –Naruto_kun… cógeme de nuevo mi amor- susurro la sonrojada Hinata tendida en el suelo abriendo sus piernas mientras extendía sus brazos al rubio que solo esbozo una sonrisa al parecer la verdadera naturaleza de Hinata ya comenzaba a florar y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor después de todo ella y Shinoku eran solo suyas y el las quería mostrando su verdadero yo porque ante todo eran hermosas Kunoichis que debían revelar su corazón por completo, revelárselo solo a el después de todo le pertenecían y eso nada iba a cambiarlo.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo como vimos Sasuke y su ego lo meten en problemas, Tsume esta enloqueciendo, Moegi siente atracción por su jefe y para colmo el rubio se ha hecho de dos nuevas adquisiciones a su nada discreto harem algo se me pasa… a si Kiba recibió lo que se merecía por tratar de tomar algo que no le pertenecía aunque akamaru me dio algo de pena pero como siempre digo no se fíen de todo lo que pasa menos si esta relacionado con Naruto  
_Kiba se lo merecía (mira al autor con seriedad)  
quizá fuiste muy blando con el ( el autor asiente)  
aunque el como consoló a Hinata (el autor sonríe y se sonroja)  
creo que es obvio cual es tu personaje favorito no ( el autor solo sonríe mas)  
_bueno eso no lo negare ni lo confirmare hay que mantener el misterio ahora que ira a pasar después ni idea habrá que esperar para saber

Hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto lo de Hinata y Shinoku


	25. C24: Un roca en la hoja

Bien es lunes y para asombro de todo mundo empezare esta semana actualizando este fic, seque debería empezar con Shinobi pero esta conto se las debo del viernes que no la pude acabar y espero que les guste pero antes vallamos a los reviews  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:lo que has dico es por demas muy cirto sobre el equipo 8, lo de kushina no no puede tenr mas hijos pero como le dije a un amigo no es nada que no pueda revertir el rubio jejeje aunque claro pedidia algo a cambio  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:a kabuto le espera la muerte eso es un hecho, lo de danzou ya veras ya veras, en cuanto a lo de las kunoichis de raiz mmm no lo habia pensado asi gracias por la idea jejeje  
**Silber D. Wolf **:si al fin se le hizo a esas dos y aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si se murio todito  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:y se pondra mejor creeme  
**ivan uchiha**:tenten es de lee no te apures y que bueno que te gusto el cap  
**Loquin**:de hana ella ya se entrego tsume estaa casi lista y lo de akamaru bueno se murio pero no siempre te fies de lo que tus ojos ven eh  
**Kaks96**:ya veras como se encubre todo y en cuanto a lo de akamaru revisa lo de arriba no des todo por sentado eh  
**xona potter namikaze**:reitero no se crean todo lo que leen en cuanto a lo de las kunoichis pues si creo que eso pronto va a empezar  
**NamikazeArmand**:repito no se fien de lo que leyeron con respecto a akamaru, que bueno quete gustaron los momentos de esas dos y nah no creo que seas un pervertido  
bueno esto se acabo y es hora de empezar cn el cpitulo de hoy  
viva empezamos con el mejor fic (el autor le mira con duda)  
es cierto este esl el mejor de tus 3 fics (el autor les lanza una mirada incrédula)  
no lo decimos por que le pongas tanto lemon (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)  
ni por tanta muerte (el autor suspira)  
no creo que sea el mejor de mis fics pero a ellas les encanta el sexo y la sangre… bueno lean esto y diviértanse

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**advertencia: hay algo subido de tono aqui tengan cuidado**

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Una roca en la hoja**

Naruto gemía con fuerza mientras hundía su miembro en el apretado trasero de Shioku quien no paraba de gritar y clamar por mas del rubio, a un lado de ellos una agotada Hinata yacía tirada en el suelo por completo agotada mientras el rubio se balanceaba sobre la heredera Aburame que no paraba de gemir –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun dame mas- decía suplicándole al rubio que se movía mas fuerte y rápido con cada dulce palabra de la chica de ojos grises que solo abría la boca para gemir y suplicar por mas vigor del rubio simplemente se balanceaba contra sus caderas mientras su trasero resonaba con fuerza ante cada duro golpe de la pelvis del ojiazul que la tenia bien sujeta de sus caderas, las manos del rubio se deslizaban sobre su suave y dulce piel mientras acariciaban los pechos de la chica apretándolos con suavidad mientras ella gemía con fuerza cuando rozaba los duros pezones –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- gemía sin parara con su cuerpo bañado de sudor mientras el rubio embestía una y otra vez sin consideraciones en ella mientras la chica solo podía clamarle al rubio que siguiera en ella sin detenerse –aaahh Shinoku_chan tu trasero es genial- dijo el rubio inclinándose a besar su suave espalda mientras ella sentía su interior arder con fuerza mientras el miembro del rubio comenzaba a inflamarse denotando el inminente estallido Shinoku lo sentía el miembro del rubio comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño dentro de ella atorándose con fuerza mientras su cuerpo de nuevo estallaba en un violento orgasmo al sentir como el miembro del rubio estallaba en su interior derramando una gran cantidad de semen caliente en ella mientras su rostro sonrojado demostraba su alegría con una gran sonrisa al sentir como el rubio la llenaba de nuevo, se desplomo al piso y el pene de Naruto salió de ella dejando que se derramara algo de semen y tomo asiento en el suelo, a su lados las dos kunoichis rendidas respiraban agitadas mientras los restos de semen goteaban de sus cuerpos por completo sometidos a el, esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando las miro arrastrase a las dos por el suelo hasta alcanzar su miembro aun endurecido –Naruto_kun mi amor eres incansable- decía Shinoku lamiendo sus testículos suavemente mientras la lengua de la Hyuuga recorría el tronco del miembro del ojiazul –Naruto_kun cógeme cuantas veces quieras soy solo tuya- recito la excitada Hyuuga sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio feliz –**son todas tuyas Naruto_kun se nota que te gustan las mujeres y sabes como consentirlas verdad jejejejejeje**- dijo la siempre alegre voz de Imari en su subconsciente mientras el rubio solo sonreía asintiendo mentalmente a sus palabras después de todo practico con ella muchas veces antes de iniciar este viaje por las naciones elementales en busca de realizar sus planes, las chicas lamian su pene con hambre y lujuria mientras el rubio acariciaba sus suaves cabellos –las adoro Hinata_chan Shinoku_chan son mías verdad, son mis lindas putitas amorosas y deseosas de que las posea no es cierto?- dijo el ojiazul con sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras las chicas no paraban de lamer su miembro erecto y solido –sii lo soy ,soy tu puta Naruto_kun y Shinoku_chan también lo es- dijo la Hyuuga mientras su compañera asentía a sus palabras al no poder decir nada por tener la punta del pene del rubio entre sus labios mientras chupaba con fuerza.  
-por mucho que me gustaría pasar todo el día poseyéndolas una y otra vez me temo debemos irnos mi encantos- dijo el rubio retirándoles su miembro y haciéndolas protestar de enojo  
-no es justo aun lo tienes duro, te va a doler si no lo relajas Naruto_kun- dijo Shinoku mientras el rubio solo sonreía ante sus palabras  
-es verdad… úsalo en mi….métemelo hasta que se calme- recito la sonrojada Hyuuga mientras se volvía a tender en el suelo y separaba las piernas llamando al rubio a su interior mientras Shinoku la emulaba suplicando que lo usara en ella  
-niñas no se preocupen no me dolerá además están cansadas y no quiero que algo malo les pase si empiezo de nuevo no me detendré hasta que se desmayen y las necesito despiertas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora mientras las dos kunoichis se sonrojaban ante la idea de caer desmayadas bajo el miembro incansable del rubio.

Se pusieron su ropa o en el caso de Hinata ropa nueva ya que la anterior estaba hecha trizas, se arreglaron y todo son dejar de sonreír su interior aun se podía percibir caliente y rebosante de la semilla del rubio que les extendía un pintoresco pergamino, de hecho era el que les faltaba –vi la lista de quien traía que pergamino cuando estuve con Anko_chan, y se que les falta este- Shinoku lo tomo con una sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo de agradecimiento mientras el rubio solo se dejaba consentir antes de volver a ser abrazado esta vez por Hinata aunque cuando ella lo abrazo el rubio suavemente bajo sus manos y amaso su trasero mientras le susurraba al oído las cosas que le haría a su hermosa retaguardia, se puso como una manzana aunque eso si no dejaba de sonreír, -vallan a la torre y busquen a Anko_chan díganle que las manda su semental rubio ella sabrá de que le hablan y las cuidara bien hasta que yo llegue- les guiño un ojo y las chicas se sonrojaron claro Naruto no se consideraba asi mas bien era lo ultimo que le dijo Anko antes de partir a realizar sus deberes propios de examinadora aunque el hecho de que Anko se lo hubiese dicho después de 2 noches seguidas de sexo en las que nadie vio a la pelimorada hasta que tuvo que comenzar a preparar el examen reforzaban ese apodo sobretodo a ojos de Imari quien de verdad consideraba al rubio algo así y considerando todas las chicas que ya tenia a esta altura quizá no era una idea tan disparatada aunque fue entonces que Shinoku hablo –Naruto_kun que hacemos con Kiba- dijo la heredera Aburame mientras las chicas miraban el cadáver del ninja de la hoja frente al cual se habían entregado por completo al rubio y la verdad les daba igual que el estuviera a menos de 5 metros porque estuvieron mas concentradas en otra cosa, de entre los arboles aparecieron unos clones del rubio cargando unos ninjas de la lluvia muertos aparentemente por kunais mientras caminaban arrastrándoles y acomodándolos por todo el lugar mientras uno de los chicos aun vivo miraba al rubio –espera… no me mates- suplico el pobre genin mientras el rubio solo sonreía negando a sus palabras y miraba a la Hyuuga –Hinata_chan haz lo honores y revienta su corazón- pidió con amabilidad mientras la ojiperla algo dudosa se sacudía sus temores y se colocaba frente al genin que lloraba suplicando piedad –(no fallare, no pareceré débil ante Naruto_kun)- pensó alejando las dudas de su mente antes de conectar el poderoso golpe al toso del chico con su mano inundada de chakra reventándole el corazón y haciéndolo car al suelo, permaneció en esa posición unos segundos mientras su mano temblaba después de todo fue su primera muerte  
-eso fue hermoso Hinata_chan te daré un gran premio cuando llegue a la torre- le guiño un ojo y la peliazul se puso bastante roja imaginándose ya que clase de "premio" era del que hablaba  
-para que los trajiste Naruto_kun- cuestión Shinoku mientras veía a los clones trabajando rompiendo cosas y alineando los cuerpos mientras el rubio pedía a la chica que sus insectos envolvieran uno de los cuerpos alimentándose de los restos de chakra  
-ustedes avanzaban por el bosque y se toparon con este equipo ahí fue cuando el boquifloja de allá fanfarroneo provocando a estos genin pelearon mataron a kiba quien hirió al de allá que se murió desangrado y en so ustedes aprovecharon para matar a los otros dos, recuperaron el pergamino que ellos traían y se fueron a la torre abandonando a Kiba porque no podían transportarlo, simple y eficaz después de todo eso paso verdad chicas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa astuta mientras la kunoichis asentían si eso decía el rubio eso ocurrió, con intensos besos de despedida las despacho a la torre antes de voltear y empezar a avanzar hacia donde estaba su equipo había dejado dos clones uno para cuidar a Sakura y otro para ver la pelea y este se había disipado confirmando la apurada victoria de Sasuke hiriendo a dos de los ninjas y haciendo huir al tercero.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en un claro donde se apreciaban tres cadáveres de ninjas de la roca un equipo de la misma aldea miraba indignado lo que recién le paso a sus camaradas era una escena aterradora digna de un campo de batalla en una gran guerra y claro eso solo los indignaba –pero quien diablos hizo esto- preguntaba el chico del martillo mirando los cuerpos de sus amigos mientras Kurotsuchi miraba el hielo que sostenía a uno de ellos –no tengo idea pero quien fuera es afín al Hyouton- declaro la chica de cabellos negros mientras el sitio se saturaba de un intenso instinto asesino que alertaba a los genin de la roca, de entre los arboles apareció un hombre extraño de piel pálida y largo cabello negro sin símbolo alguno de una aldea –ustedes no tienen idea de quien hizo esto verdad- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara mientras Kurotsuchi daba un paso al frente lista para defender a sus compañeros -quien diablos eres tu? Acaso tu fuiste quien los asesino responde!- grito la molesta chica de cabellos negros mientras el hombre solo sonreía aun mas al ver su fiera actitud aunque claro no representaba una verdadera contrincante para el –kukukuku aunque me hubiese gustado ser quien realizo este baño de sangre he de decir que no fui yo, el que hizo esto es a quien conocen como Shi no kaze- declaro el hombre con una sonrisa perversa mientras los genins de la roca se miraban entre si no podían creerle después de todo se suponía que solo manipulaba el viento y eso claro que o sabia el hombre frente a ellos –apenas comienza a probar el hielo creo que el fue un experimento y muy productivo si me preguntan- dijo el pelinegro señalando al genin congelado y sin corazón mientras ellos le miraban con duda al no saber porque les estaba comentando esas cosas después de todo este era un examen y la información era miy valiosa entonces porque se las daba de ese modo –por allá lo encontraran lees agradecería que fueran por el a menos que deseen dejar la muerta de sus compañeros sin ajustar, y no no les miento tengo mis razones para revelarles esto, hasta luego genins de iwa- y se hundió en el suelo despareciendo tan pronto apareció, ninguno de ellos se movió mientras pensaban en las palabras del hombre de piel pálida que por alguna razón se le hacia familiar a Kurotsuchi pero no recordaba de donde, no tenían tiempo que perder una misión les esperaba y por ahora tenían que confiar en las palabras de ese hombre, el equipo de la roca comenzó a moverse en la dirección que les indico Orochumaru quien permanecía oculto viéndolos partir  
-ahora veamos si de verdad eres tan bueno como aparentas ser Naruto_kun kukukuku- se reía el hombre perverso mientras se perdía en el bosque.

De regreso con el equipo 7 Sakura a regañadientes atendía las heridas del Uchiha que no paraba de quejarse sobre el rubio que nunca se metió en su ayuda, para ese momento el clon solo paseaba entre los arboles buscando alguna trampa o recuerdo de los genin que huyeron tras un árbol el clon se disipo y apareció el rubio original regresando con sus compañeros que nunca notaron el reemplazo del rubio –porque nunca me ayudaste si eres tan poderoso dobe- exigió saber el pelinegro mientras el rubio le miraba casi sin interés alzando los hombros como si lo que decía no importara nada – la verdad tu fuiste quien quiso pelear pensaba que merecías una golpiza por ser tan imprudente y mejor ellos de haber sido yo te parto la espalda- dijo el ojiazul restándole importancia a las palabras del Uchiha que ahora mismo le miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras Sakura sonreía ya comenzaba a disfrutar de las constantes provocaciones y humillaciones a Sasuke por parte del rubio quien solo sonreía, todo el bosque estaba en calma algo muy extraño en opinión del rubio ya que fuera quizá sonde se realizaba un examen donde había ninjas pero de ninguna manera ese silencio era normal, Sakura se aproximo al rubio con la cantimplora para que bebiera algo de agua cuando el poderoso soplo se dejo sentir mandando al rubio y a la pelirrosa a volar a una muy buena distancia del pelinegro que solo los vio volar por el aire cuando el sujeto apareció, surgió del suelo con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa por demás malévola –mucho gusto Sasuke_kun- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros haciendo una cordial reverencia al Uchiha que solo lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo algo en ese hombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza; el rubio sui un giro en el aire y atrapando a Saukra en sus brazos cayo con ella en el suelo mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba –estas bien Sakura_chan no te paso nada malo verdad- preguntó el rubio con preocupación mientras la chica negaba sonrojada y perdida en los ojos del rubio sus labios se acercaron a los de Naruto lista para besarlo cuando arruinaron su momento  
-pero mira si es el rubio y su linda novia- dijo el chico del martillo apareciendo en el claro mientras sus compañeros de la roca miraban al rubio con Sakura en brazos  
-soy los tarados de Iwa y la lindura de pelo negro que se les perdió eh- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa peligrosa mientras Kurotsuchi miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa en brazos del rubio  
-quien es esa?- pregunto la pelinegra con una voz molesta y clara señales de celos cosa que claro no paso desapercibida por nadie  
-te lo dije le gusta me debes una cena- dijo Amiko al chico del martillo que solo se quejaba  
-quieres dejar tus líos románticos para después Kurotsuchi el tiene que morir por lo que hizo- dijo Rokuga mientras alzaba su enorme martillo al frente y la chica de cabellos negros solo bajaba la vista algo contrariada  
-Kurotsuchi… hermoso nombre digno de ti- dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos y de nuevo ella se perdió en la ilusión solo que en esta estaban en una recamara y el rubio sobre ella hundiéndose con fuerza mientras varias chicas miraban con alegría como la pelinegra se entregaba al rubio, la ilusión acabo y Naruto lo percibió a pesar de la distancia el sutil aroma de la excitación provenía de la pelinegra  
-(es bonita creo que Naruto_kun quiere una novia extranjera… tiene buen gusto)- pensaba Sakura mientras se levantaba de los brazos del rubio y los genin se alistaban para la lucha.

Sin perder el tiempo la pelirrosa lanzo varis shurikens contra los genin de la roca y en cuanto se separaron corrió de frente contra Kurotsuchi quien solo desenfundo un kunai para recibir el ataque de la pelirrosa que empujando con fuerza la arrastro sobre el suelo –esa chica esta muerta Kurrostsuchi es de las mejores genin de todo iwa- dijo el chico del martillo mientras su compañera desenfundaba sus dagas y el rubio les miraba con una sonrisa –(no creo que Sakura_chan quiera pelear de ese modo contra ella)- pensó con buen humor mientras Rokuga se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad su martillo cayo sobre el rubio con fuerza mientras este simplemente se movía a un lado para esquivar el mortal golpe que destrozaba el suelo, solo entonces Amiko apareció con sus dagas lista para apuñalar al rubio en el cuello –Sho (empuje)- solo le basto decirlo para que Amiko saliera volando ni siquiera tuvo que señalarla solo mirarla y la chiva voló por el aire hasta golpear un árbol y caer al suelo adolorida –pero que diablos fue eso!- dijo el asombrado Rokuga mientras el rubio lanzaba un derechazo y lo golpeaba en la cara mandándolo al suelo, de inmediato jalo el mango de su marro y lo uso como barra de bloqueo deteniendo el pisotón del rubio que iba a su cara, alzo el arma y lanzo el golpe al frente mientras rodaba por el suelo causando que Naruto se alejada del golpe y el rodara por el suelo usando su arma como palanca para volver a levantarse, el rubio se agacho y eludió los shurikens de piedra que lanzaba Akemi mientras corría hasta estar a un lado de su compañero mientras el rubio alzaba la cabeza y les sonreía malévolamente algo les decía que el rubio era mas de lo que todos decían –buena forma de apoyarse lastima que no les valla a servir- dijo el confiado rubio mientras de nuevo Rokuga cargaba de frente seguido de Amiko; por su parte Kurotsuchi estaba roja y descolocada no tenia idea de cómo fue que acabo en tan singular enfrentamiento, si bien Sakura los tomo por sorpresa cuando ataco de frente y la separo de sus compañeros para encarar a Sakura que la alejo a los matorrales donde se batieron en una lucha de Kunais hasta que la pelirrosa abrió la boca –le gustas a Naruto_kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Kurotsuchi se sonrojaba por sus palabras y casi se tropieza eludiendo por poco el kunai que de hecho no pretendía herirla solo mantenerla enfocada en la lucha  
-acaso te molesta que le guste a tu novio- dijo la chica con cierta altivez tratando de hacer enojar a la ojiverde que solo sonrió desconcertándola  
-la verdad no… eres bonita y si le gustas tu significa que para el yo soy igual de bonita que tu- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la pelinegra parpadeaba algo confundida  
-eres una chica muy extraña- y cargo de frente cuando la pelirrosa solo le sonrió sin defenderse mientras Kurotsuchi estaba a punto de degollarle  
-si quieres puedes tener sexo con el- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y la pelinegra se tropezó y se fue a estrellar contra un árbol del cual se apoyaba mientras miraba a Sakura algo sonrojada y sintiéndose acorralada al verla con un Kunai en la mano -(genial solo era una trampa)- pensó ella mientras Sakura la miraba esbozar una mirada de…desilusión?

De regreso con la "princesa" Uchiha, estaba aterrado recién había visto su muerte a manos de ese extraño hombre que se presento con el nombre de Orochimaru, como pudo salió de la ilusión apuñalándose el mismo y entonces comenzó un estresante juego del gato y el ratón donde les gustara o no el era el ratón, no supo como fue que paso pero de pronto el hombre de piel pálida estaba sobre una enorme serpiente que siseaba molesta e irritada rastreando el aroma del miedo en el Uchiha –(maldito)- la serpiente se lanzo al frente y sasuke salto del árbol donde se escondía y trazo los sellos en el aire antes de atacar, la gran bola de fuego voló contra el animal que con una simple señal de Orochimaru se disipo en humo mientras la bola de fuego golpeaba el suelo y el sanin de las serpientes se sujetaba de cabeza sobre una rama –nada mal Sasuke_kun nada mal- decía con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer sobre el uchiha, le dejo ir una fuerte patada que Sasuke apenas bloqueo mientras el se movía en el suelo girando con velocidad lanzando un izquierdazo ascendente que lo desprendió del suelo con fuerza mandándolo al aire, no perdió el tiempo y le sujeto del tobillo antes de azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo y arrojarlo a la distancia mientras sonreía complacido mas cuando vio como Sasuke comenzaba a levantarse del suelo mientras el hombre solo podía sonreír al verlo alzarse del piso el pelinegro alzo la vista y pronto lo que Orochimaru tanto ambicionaba estaba frente a el, el sharingan brillaba en los ojos de Sasuke mientras este se lanzaba contra el sanin de las serpientes, sus golpes eran rápidos pero aun así fáciles de bloquear mientras Orochimaru estaba admirado cada golpe que lanzaba si bien no era fuerte estaba siendo bloqueado y anticipado por Sasuke quien se movía de un lado a otro esquivándolo con facilidad –(si eso es lo que quiero… quiero esos ojos kukukuku)- pensaba el hombre mientras lanzaba la lluvia de golpes contra Sasuke; de nuevo con Sakura esta estaba batiéndose en un choque de kunais contra una roja Kurotsuchi que simplemente no comprendía como era que eso le estaba pasando, contra cualquier otro enemigo ya lo habría hecho pedazos ante la primera provocación pero la idea de matar a Sakura y por consiguiente herir al rubio no le gustaba nada –sabes Kurotsuchi… Naruto_kun es infatigable puede hacerte el amor toda la noche una y otra vez- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras su contraparte de la roca enrojecía por sus palabras provocando que aquellas imágenes regresaran a su mente y claro la ultima mas fuerte que todas sobre todo porque en ella se apreciaba a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y con algo blanco escurriendo de su entrepierna mientras Kurotsuchi gemía de gusto, -y porque me dices eso!- respondió algo roja mientras Sakura solo sonreía sin duda a esa chica le costaba admitir que el rubio de hecho le gustaba y que poco a poco se estaba metiendo en su cabeza, cosa que curiosamente le alegraba, Kurotsuchi se molesto con la sonrisa alegre de la pelirrosa y con fuerza dejo caer el kunai contra ella quien solo lo eludió mientras la pelinegra trazaba sellos lista para atacar pero de nuevo las palabras de Sakura la detuvieron –el te quiere… quiere que estés en su cama y seas una de sus mujeres el te amara y te protegerá como nadie, te hará muy feliz y te dará algo enorme y duro que de seguro va a encantarte tanto como a nosotras- dijo la sonriente pelirrosa mientras Kurotsuchi se congelaba ante sus palabras y de nuevo las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza algo en ellas le gritaba que corriera al rubio y lo dejara tomarla pero claro su voluntad como ninja de la roca la mantenía fuerte y resistente… o eso pensaba ella.

Amiko estaba de nuevo volando por el aire victima de otro ataque invisible del rubio no tenia idea de cómo lo producía o que era pero algo era seguro le estaba resultando una pesadilla, el casi no se había movido de su lugar es mas solo se limitaba a eludirlos y atacaba de frente siendo siempre ella la que terminaba volando por el aire victima de ese ataque que el solo llamaba "sho" no tenia idea de que clase de jutsu se trataba pero de algo si estaba segura era un ataque en realidad muy efectivo ya que ella siempre terminaba bastante adolorida en cuanto a Rokuga bueno el mas bien estaba frustrado y mucho, cada golpe era ludido por el rubio mientras que su martillo acababa en el suelo una y otra vez sin que lograra herirle d verdad – maldito seas deja de moverte de una buena vez!- grito el furioso chico mientras el rubio sonreía con cierta arrogancia y permanecía inmóvil mientras el golpe caía sobre el con gran fuerza mientras el rubio solo alzaba un brazo, de manera increíble Amiko se detuvo en seco no llego con su compañero cuando el rubio logro algo increíble con facilidad sostenía su martillo que no se movía un solo cm mientras el rubio lucia como si nada pasara -creo que me equivoque pensaba que eras mas fuerte- dijo el rubio mientras jalaba del martillo arrebatándoselo y lanzando la patada al chico que se elevaba en el aire mientras el rubio giraba su marro y se lo arrojaba con fuerza, el golpe fue violento y Rokuga cayo junto a Amiko con todo y martillo –cof cof cof ese maldito es muy fuerte- dijo mientras tosía con fuerza u el rubio sonreía al verlo herido, por su parte la pelinegra de Kurotsuchi miraba con un gran sonrojo en la cara la batalla de sus compañeros ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia pero sus ojos estaban mas centrados en el rubio que en ellos –(es tan fuerte y apuesto… pero que cosas piensas Kurotsuchi no pienses eso)- se regañaba la chica mientras la sonriente Sakura simplemente le susurraba al oído –tendrías que verlo sin ropa es aun mas apuesto y cuando te posee ohhh como te hace sentir tan suya- decía la pelirrosa con un sonrojo y una mirada perdida mientras la pelinegra no se movía en lugar de es las imágenes de nuevo regresaban a su cabeza; -necesitamos apoyo Amiko- dijo el chico mientras la genin de las dagas solo le miraba con incredulidad –de quien de la señorita favoritismo, solo es la mejor porque tenia muchos privilegios solo por eso ella no es como nosotros que logramos nuestra fuerza con trabajo- dijo la chica asombrando a la pelinegra que no podía creer lo que oía mientras el chico de martillo lo colocaba en su espalda con calma mientras se tronaba los dedos –si tienes razón Kurotsuchi siempre ha sido una niña mimada pero que no nos oiga o nos acusa con su abuelo jejeje- dijo el chico mientras el rubio solo negaba a sus acciones y sus palabras –saben si hay algo que detesto es a la gente falsa y embustera- declaro el rubio abandonando su pose relajada y alistándose para la lucha

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- dijo Amiko mientras la gran bola de flamas volaba contra el rubio que solo sonrió al ver su ataque, alzo la mano y un disco de agua apareció en ella mientras bloqueaba la poderosa llamarada de la chica mientras las manos de Rokuga terminaban su nuevo ataque, el suelo retumbo mientras una enorme fisura apareció en el tratando de tragarse al rubio que solo alto al aire para ser bombardeado por una andanada de bolas de fuego que si bien bloque al principio pronto una lo golpeo en la rodilla y cuando cayo al suelo otras dos le golpearon el pecho derribándolo al suelo mientras los genin de la roca sonreían confiados hasta que el rubio se levanto –diablos esta camisa me gustaba, esta me la pagan- dijo con una sonrisa perversa antes de moverse a toda velocidad contra ellos, su puño se rodeo de aire y con un fuerte golpe el mini tornado estallo en la cara de Rokuga alzándolo al aire mientras Amiko era sujetaba de un brazo –normalmente no hiero mujeres pero contigo hare una excepción- dijo irritado mandándola a volar al aire con un solo jalón golpeando a su compañero mientras los dos se desplomaban al suelo mientras el rubio les miraba levantándose algo golpeados, de nuevo Rokuga ataco haciendo temblar el suelo mientras picas de roca se alzaban del mismo y el rubio solo saltaba eludiéndoles, solo entonces vio el enorme dragón de fuego que volaba de la boca de Amiko mientras el rubio en el aire solo sonreía –Meiton: kuroi koto (escudo negro)- dijo el rubio mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en una especie de diamante negro que era rodeado por las candentes flamas mientras el dragón seguía su marcha y los genin de la roca sonreían al ver la victoria hasta que las flamas se disiparon y en raro diamante negro flotaba en el aire de manera misteriosa sin mencionar espeluznante –solo tienen eso- resonó la voz del rubio por todos lados mientras ellos miraban en todas direcciones sin creer lo que pasaba –que decepción… Futon: kyofu (elemento viento: vendaval)- el diamante se despedazo mientras el viento soplaba con una fuerza desgarradora y todo salía volando mientras Rokuga clavaba su marro al suelo para sostenerse mientras Kurotsuchi miraba al rubio aterrizar en el centro del campo de batalla con los brazos extendidos mientras los cortes inundaban a los ninjas de la roca que solo miraban como la pelinegra los miraba en shock -¡no te quedes como estúpida ayúdanos!- grito Amiko mientras Rokuga solo miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa, el viento se detuvo cuando el rubio bajo los brazos y estuvo listo para rematarlos cuando la roca se movió en suelo mientras Rokuga golpeaba el suelo con sus manos –aaaahhhhhh- una gran garra de piedra apareció en el piso emergiendo con fuerza y apretando a la pelirrosa que gritaba de dolor  
-ahora si te rindes o ella se muere- dijo Rokuga con una sonrisa triunfal mientras el rubio bajaba la vista al suelo  
-que haces no tomes a esa chica de rehén- ordeno Kurotsuchi indignada por la actitud de su compañero  
-despierta Kutrotsuchi esta es una misión de asesinato ahora sirve de algo y mátalo tu que yo estoy rendida- la chica arrojo una de sus dagas a la pelinegra que solo miro al rubio que no se movía

De nuevo a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes y palabras de la pelirrosa mientras se detenía y miraba al rubio –(no puedo… no quiero matarlo)- pensaba la chica de cabellos negros mientras la fastidiada Amiko se acercaba a ella empujándola a un lado –a veces eres tan tonta Kurotsuchi- la chica alzo su daga lista para herir al rubio de muerte mientras los ojos de la peliengra se abrían llenos de angustia –NOOOOO- los ojos de Rokuga no lo creían Kurotsuchi acababa de apuñalara su compañera que caía al suelo sangrando y herida de muerte mientras el piso retumbaba y el aura encendida del rubio dejaba ver sus cadenas espectrales que destrozando el piso envolvían a Sakura liberándola de su prisión mientras la cargaba suavemente hasta ponerla frente a el, por su parte Rokuga estaba siendo aplastado por las cadenas que se enroscaban a su alrededor, la pelirrosa termino en el suelo y el rubio encaro al enemigo -¡nunca oses tocar a una de mis mujeres!- grito el furioso rubio mientras sus cadenas se apretaban y la sangre caía de ellas antes de que se estiraran en todas direcciones y el genin de la roca gritaba como nunca espero que lo haría en su vida-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- de pronto todo se callo y la sangre baño el suelo los pedazos de Rokuga estaban regados por todos lados y el rubio desvanecía sus cadenas ensangrentadas  
-te dije… que el nos protege con mucha pasión- dijo la pelirrosa aun algo adolorida mientras Kurotsuchi miraba al suelo  
-pero que hice asesine a Amiko- decía perdida hasta que el rubio le acaricio el rostro y la hizo verle a los ojos  
-tranquila Kurotsuchi_chan todo estará bien después de todo lo hiciste por mi- dijo el rubio mientras unía sus labios a los de la pelinegra que solo se entrego al beso mientras su lengua jugaba con la del rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza  
-(yo lo hice por el… si lo hice por mi Naruto_kun)- pensó la chica mientras se sometía lentamente a los deseos del rubio aunque claro reacciono al final con su gran temperamento  
-no espera… no puedo hacerlo no debo tu eres mi enemigo- decía ella tratando de alejarse del rubio que ahora mismo la abrazaba con fuerza apretándose contra ella mientras la pelinegra le miraba a los ojos y el sueño la vencía  
-no siempre seremos enemigos Kurotsuchi_chan, pronto te unirás a mi familia y encontraras tu lugar en mi cama-y la pelinegra cayo en la inconsciencia.

Un clon del rubio apareció en una bocanada de humo y de inmediato cargo a la pelinegra de la roca en pose nupcial mientras el rubio sonreía y daba sus indicaciones –llévasela a Haku_chan dile que la cuide y que no deje que su chakra se estabilice para que no se valla después de todo se unirá a ella- esbozo una sonrisa perversa mientras el con se desvanecía en la nada envuelto en aquel pintoresco jutsu de invisibilidad mientras se alejaba de ahí y el rubio usando el poder de Imari comenzaba a curar la heridas de la pelirrosada chica que se sonrojaba por el roce del ojiazul –sabes Naruto_kun le dije a Kurotsuchi que la recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos en tu harem y que tu le darias algo que la haría muy feliz- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras el rubio sonreía y se inclinaba para besarla suavemente y mirarle a los ojos –así es como debe ser Sakura_chan eres una putita muy dulce que se merece un premio, te lo daré después de que recuperemos a la princesa- le guiño un ojo y Sakura se sonrojo mientras su entrepierna se humedecía imaginando ya la clase de premio que el rubio le daría en cuanto hubiera oportunidad.

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo espero que les halla gustado porque la verdad yo me divertí escribiéndolo ahora que ira a pasara, Kurotsuchi escapara, Naruto premiara a Sakura pronto?, quien mas va a morir, Shinoku y Hinata llegarían a la torre? Muchas dudas y solo nos queda esperar a ver que pasar en el siguiente capitulo… siento que se me olvido algo importante pero que?  
es verdad que seria (con pose pensativa)  
ni idea de que es (igual en pose pensativa)  
ya se… creo que se te olvido "la princesa" (el autor le mira con duda)  
el dijo algo importante no una pequeñez (la otra asiente)  
no no me acuerdo… en cuanto a Sasuke por mi que a Orochimaru se le pase la mano y acabe matándolo sin querer

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: aun no se que se me olvido


	26. C25: Convenio en marcha

Bien segundo capitulo del día de hoy, espero les guste porque me la pase bien escribiéndolo y hay un par de escenas que creo les van a resultar mas que interesantes aunque claro no les voy a decir de que tratan o con quien se relacionan pero si les garantizo esto al final van a odiar mas a Naruto pero antes es hora de los reviews  
**NamikazeArmand**:si buen capitulo aunque lo de akamaru si el pobre a todos nos cae bien, si tu tienes una hemorragia por leerlo como crees que estoy yo  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si falto esemomento pero oye una a una se van juntando las chicas del rubio en la torre eso no te d un indicio de lo que podia pasar, lo de kushina y naruto poco a poco se vera a partir del capitulo "x" no voy a dar un spolier tan grande jejejey si aun faltan muchas por caer y su caida es inminente creeme,lo de raiz ya tengo unas ideas y si la amiga de kurotsuchi fue una sensible perdia nececasia aun asi  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:si ahi todos ganaron en especial naruto jejejeje, y quiza en este cap tengamos un leve acercamiento con airi no lo se tienes que leer para saber  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si ya faltaba la sangre se le nececita no solo de sexo vive el fic jejeje  
**Loquin**:si ellas harian lo que fuera por verlo feliz, y eso de orochimaru y sasuke brrr las implicaciones me dan escalofios  
**Core Nakisawa**:sabes creo que si fue Kin, bueno de las pelirrojas solo dire esto eso abunda en mis fics y este no sera la excepcion  
**Silber D Wolf **:que bueno que te gust aqui esta la conti para que te diviertas  
bueno como acabe con los reviresw es hora de seguir con el capitulo de hoy  
_sii otro capitulo (el autor sonríe)  
me pregunto de que tratara (mirando la pantalla)  
solo hay un modo de averiguarlo (las 4miran al autor)  
sobre el (le saltan encima)  
_(por razones técnicas el autor no esta disponible)

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Convenio en marcha**

Naruto y Sakura saltaban por el bosque a una buena velocidad alejándose de la zona donde el clon cargaba a una inconsciente Kurotsuchi, -bueno como dijo el jefe hora de llevarte con Haku_chan- dijo el clon mientras la alzaba del suelo al estilo nupcial y se perdían en la invisibilidad mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los arboles, por su parte el rubio y la ojiverse se movían a buena velocidad guiados por los ecos de dolor y los gritos de terror que sumados a los arboles tirados indicaban la cercanía del pelinegro, de pronto el suelo se removió mientras una colosal serpiente se alzaba del mismo siseando amenazadora y peligrosa cortándole el paso al rubio y a la pelirrosa –oh vamos solo es eso- dijo el rubio algo decepcionado mientras disparaba una bala de aire que noqueaba a la serpiente en el acto mientras aceleraban el paso dejando al noqueado animal a su espalda mientras corrían sobre los arboles.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba cansado y aterrado nada de lo que hacia parecía funcionar en contra de ese tipo quien parecía solo seguir y seguir, en varios momentos se sintió tan acorralado como si estuviese frente a un temible depredador que estaba listo para destrozarlo y la verdad no estaba tan equivocado, el sanin de las serpientes sonreía perverso, si bien el nivel de Sasuke era elevado no se trataba de un genio no como su hermano pero bueno lo que buscaba de el no era su talento actual sino lo que estaba en sus rojos y peculiares ojos, el sharingan aun brillaba en las pupilas de Sasuke mientras el hombre de piel pálida sonreía perverso mientras percibía las firmas de chakra aproximándose a buena velocidad –(parece que Naruto_kun ya se encargo de esos chicos de iwa si tan solo Sasuke_kun tuviese su talento)- pensó con una sonrisa perversa antes de lanzar su mano al frente mientras largas serpientes volaban de sus mangas enroscándose en el aterrado Sasuke que soltaba el kunai de su mano mientras lo reptiles lo apretaban y ladeaban su cabeza a un costado –no temas Sasuke_kun voy a darte un regalo, y te garantizo que tu serás quien me busque a mi- trazo sellos mientras sonreía diabólicamente abriendo la boca para dejar mostrar sus colmillos que parecían alargarse cuando de pronto su cuello se expandió absurdamente largo y veloz mientras mordía con una fuerza sobrehumana el cuello del pelinegro que solo gritaba del dolor mientras Orochimaru soltaba su cuerpo y en su hombro la marca se formaba negra y con tres comas alineadas formando un circulo mientras el rubio y la chica entraban en escena, el cuerpo del Uchiha cayo al suelo descompuesto mientras las serpientes se disolvían en humo y el rubio prestaba atención a la singular marca en su cuello, -Sakura_chan cuida al tarado yo me encargo de ese tipo- indico el rubio mientras avanzaba al frente y el sanin perverso sonreía divertido al ver como la pelirrosa no lo cuestiono ni un segundo antes de comenzar a arrastrar a Sasuke  
-listo para esto- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa malévola mientras el sanin solo sonreía  
-claro que si Naruto_kun kukukuku- se rio y ataco de frente mientras el rubio eludía el golpe del malévolo hombre

El rubio salto al aire dando una pirueta antes de volver al suelo y sonreír mientras eludía la patada de Orochimaru y se lanzaba al frente con una lluvia de golpes consecutivos que el hombre de largo cabello negro bloqueaba con facilidad mientras el rubio se mecía de un lado a otro esquivando sus impactos mientras el rubio giraba con velocidad y el sanin pálido lo sujetaba del brazo, lo arrojo con fuerza contra un árbol mientras trazaba sellos a gran velocidad, el suelo crujió mientras las estacas de roca se alzaban del mismo y atrapaban al rubio entre "la madera y la espada de piedra" mientras el sanin le sonreía macabro al aproximarse a el bajo la mirada preocupada de Sakura que solo podía ver al rubio atrapado a merced del perverso hombre –no lo haces tan mal Naruto_kun… te veré en el claro al noreste de aquí no esta lejos no tardes demasiado- decía el hombre malévolo mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras y con un gran esfuerzo sus cadenas aparecían destrozando las rocas liberando al rubio mientras el hombre saltaba alejándose del ataque del rubio que solo le miro fijamente mientras sus cadenas se disipaban en oscuridad y de nuevo tomaba pose de batalla, el sanin de cabellos negros sonrió mientras trazaba sellos y sus dedos parecían brillar cuando el rubio se lanzo al frente en un intercambio de golpes que acabo cuando Naruto fue tocado por sus dedos en el estomago y grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo inconsciente mientras Sakura se colocaba frente al rubio alzando un kunai lista para luchar por su vida, -tienes valor mocosa pero no me interesas nos veremos después-y el hombre se hundió en la tierra mientras Sakura miraba a su dueño y compañero de equipo inconsciente y en mal estado, con cuidado alzo al rubio mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en el como en su dueño aunque la idea le gustaba no podía negarlo lo movió con cuidado hasta un árbol cercano y lo deposito en el interior con calma mientras lo acomodaba sobre un poco de pasto y hojas a modo de almohada –recupérate pronto Naruto_kun- dijo preocupada mientras en el exterior el inconsciente Sasuke era picado por un cuervo que trataba de comer algo del "cadáver" abandonado del Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo cerca de la torre en el centro del bosque un par de kunoichis arribaban algo apuradas y un poco nerviosas con lo que estaban pro hacer, entraron a la misma y con algo de temor en lo que pasaría abrieron los pergaminos y en una bola de humo apareció la mujer de ojos rojos con una sonrisa pequeña en su cara mirando a sus dos kunoichi aunque claro de inmediato noto la ausencia del chico perro –donde esta Kiba?- pregunto Kurenai mientras Hinata bajaba la vista algo asustada y apenada y claro "Shino" tomaba a palabra contándole a la mujer de ojos rojos la linda historia de los genin enemigos la arrogancia de Kiba y su posterior muerte a manos de los mismos mientras ellas lograron salir ilesas apenas tras que Hinata matara a uno de ellos, la verdad Kurenai no se creía nada de eso y su ceja levantada daba fe de ello, aunque técnicamente era una historia muy bien planteada y ciertamente creíble desde el punto de vista de la actitud de Kiba no significaba que ella se lo fuera a creer así como así, por lo que ahora mismo las miraba con dudas en su cara –muy bien eso es lo que dirá el informe de esta prueba… ahora porque no me dicen lo que paso en realidad- dijo ella con calma mientras las dos kunoichis suspiraban sabían bien que a su maestra no la iban a engatusar tan fácil como a los demás y esa palabras eran fiel prueba de ello, fue entonces que Hinata hablo sobre el intento de violación de Kiba, tan pronto lo dijo la cara de Kurenai se endureció y sus ojos brillaron peligrosos mientras la Hyuuga le explicaba como fue que l no llego a mas gracias a la intervención de cierto rubio que llego a salvarla y claro acabo matando al Inuzuka –es una perdida sensible para Konoha pero me da gusto que ese violador este muerto… ahora dime Hinata solo eso paso u ocurrió algo mas- decía la mujer de cabellos negros con cierta suspicacia mientras la peliazul se ponía como un tomate y claro Shinoku también se sonrojaba un poco mientras miraba hacia otro lado al sentir la mirada fija de Kurenai en ella quien no dejaba de mirara a sus dos kunoichis con unos ojos fijos y ansiosos esperando saber si algo mas había ocurrido hasta que la respuesta llego de labios de una decidida e inusualmente valiente Hinata –me entregue a Naruto_kun- dijo la peliazul decidida mientras Kurenai alzaba sus dos cejas mirándole fijamente mientras la Hyuuga se ponía como un tomate no que va ella ponía en vergüenza a un tomate con lo roja que se puso y eso claro solo levantaba la curiosidad de la mujer que miraba ahora a Shinoku quien solo suspiro –en vista del valor de Hinata he de mencionar que Naruto_kun me ha reclamado como su compañera, y yo he accedió entregando mi cuerpo a mi hombre, las dos somos ahora oficialmente las mujeres de Naruto_kun- declaro con esa voz calmada y serena siempre llena de lógica y razón mientras la mujer de cabellos negros solo las miraba con curiosidad al escucharlas decir de esa manera tan simple que se habían entregado al rubio que salvo la castidad dela Hyuuga solo para tomarla el en cuanto pudo, estaba algo molesta la mentora de las chicas aunque no sabia decir si porque poseyó a sus dos pupilas o porque las poseyó antes de que ella pudiese evaluar sus capacidades y decidirá si ellas lo merecían y la verdad considerando lo que vio cuando Ino en el bosque mas los constantes halagos de Anko a su nuevo novio rubio insaciable y de enorme "herramienta" la atormentaban mientras las dos chicas esperaban un buen regaño mas nunca eso –bueno supongo que esta bien…y que tal esta Naruto_kun de la parte importante- pregunto reprimiendo una sonrisa pervertida heredada de Anko mientras Hinata se desmayaba y terminaba en el suelo cuando Shinoku trataba de reanimarla antes de mirar a su mentora fijamente – Naruto_kun es por mucho el hombre mas "dotado" que he visto o del que oído y sus resistencia francamente es inhumana fácilmente podría sostener relaciones con nosotras a la vez y aun así quedaríamos rendidas nosotras primero sensei… se lo que piensa y si Naruto_kun es el mejor macho de Konoha y merece las mejores hembras usted es bienvenida a unirse a nuestra familia cuando guste solo es cosa de que decida acercarse a Naruto_kun- dijo la Aburame mientras Kurenai parpadeaba preguntándose cuantos miembros conocía Shinoku para decir esas cosas pero sobre todo pensaba en la generosa oferta de la chica para unirse a su nueva y recién formada familia la verdad ella no tenia contemplado establecerse es mas lo hombres rara vez le interesaban mas que para un buen rato y solo eso y la verdad para eso era que había posado sus ojos en el rubio aunque lejos estaba de saber que si lo probaba una vez al igual que sus alumnas o su amiga quedaría enganchada de por vida.  
-gracias por la oferta Shinoku_chan… pero dudo que el pueda convencerme de algo así- decía la mujer de ojos rojos mientras tomaba a Hinata en brazos ayudada por su otra alumna  
-solo basta una vez para que sienta como le pertenece sensei, y con eso tendrá para saber que su lugar como una de las mejores hembras de la aldea es junto al macho mas fuerte y viril de Konoha y ese es Naruto_kun- decía la chica mientras a la distancia miraba a una mujer de cabellos morados comer algo de dango tenia que hablar con ella en cuanto pudiese.

De regreso al bosque un inerte Sasuke estaba tirado en el duro suelo en el pequeño sitio donde Sakura cuidaba de los dos chicos, salió por agua cuando el rubio abrió los ojos sobándose el estomago mientras Sakura se alejaba del sitio en busca de algo de agua ignorante de que el rubio estaba despierto –diablos a esa serpiente se le paso la mano, eso si me dolió en fin que bueno que solo fue teatro-decía el rubio mientras un clon aparecía en su lugar simulando estar inconsciente y el salía del sitio encaminándose al sitio del encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara, el rubio avanzo a toda velocidad entre los árboles saltando de un lado a otro buscando el mencionado claro donde se suponía estaría el sanin traidor cuando lo sintió alguien lo estaba siguiendo y no era un tonto tenia una buena idea de quien era, se dejo car al suelo cuando los arbustos se movieron y de ellos apareció la pelirroja de la arena, lucia calmada y serena mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa tan característica de el en su cara, no tenia idea de que era lo que Airi estaba haciendo ahí no era que necesitara que alguien la cuidara el olor de la sangre fresca le indicaba eso pero bueno saludar a una linda y sexy chica nunca estaba de mas, por su parte Airi le miraba fijamente mientras la siempre escandalosa voz de su "madre" callaba estaba muy serena esperando ver que haría su contenedora al estar en presencia del singular rubio cuya presencia le gritaba a Airi que se acercara a el sin dudar que le convendría estar cerca de ese ojiazul, el rubio no se movió mientras ella se aproximaba despacio  
-hola Airi_chan que hace una linda y sexy chica como tu sola por aquí acaso andas de cacería- dijo el rubio de buen humor mientras la pelirroja le miraba fijamente  
-te buscaba para probar mi existencia- dijo la serena y fría chica mientras su arena se movía con fuerza sobre el suelo desbordándose en una enorme red arenosa.

El golpe se dejo ir contra el rubio sonriente que se desvaneció en el aire mediante su sunshin y reapareció a la espalda de la chica, su escudo no reacciono y Airi se giro para encárale pero no esperaba eso, el rubio la abrazo con fuerza apretando sus pechos jóvenes mas pequeños que los de su hermana quizá una copa c chica o mediana, las manos de Naruto se colaron a su espalda u sus labios se unieron a los de Airi, su arena se agito furiosa mientras el rubio metía su lengua en la boca de la chica que solo mantenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, su arena formo punzones afilados listos para matarlo cuando sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo, la lengua del rubio se movía con maestría y pronto sus manos rodeaban el cuello del ninja de la hoja, su arena se desmorono en el suelo mientras el rubio la apretaba contra el dejándole sentir como sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta acariciar suavemente su trasero joven y firme mientras su lengua jugaba con la de la chica que solo se dejaba besar por el rubio que rompía el beso mirándola fijamente a sus ojos bordeados de ojeras –sabes Airi_chan una hermosa chica como tu podría encontrar otras razón para vivir… junto a mi- dijo a su oído antes de morderlo suavemente arrancando un suave quejido de la chica mientras los ojos del rubio se abrían y todo se volvía oscuridad; todo se aclaro de pronto emulando a una gran palacio de columnas altas y blancas con grabados de roca, sobre el techo abovedado una especie de símbolo extraño, por los muros descubiertos entre las columnas se apreciaba un colosal desierto, el rubio sonrió sabia bien donde estaba camino con calma hasta el centro de la curiosa edificación y ahí la hallo desparramada sobre su sofá comiendo unas uvas, se levanto irritada cuando lo vio y el rubio se quedo encantado, era de la estatura de Imari de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados y le miraba bastante molesta -¡**como llegaste aquí**!- grito la furiosa mujer mientras el rubio solo sonreía ante su actitud molesta –solo me cole pero no vas saludarme eh Shukaku_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la biju de una cola le sonreía con arrogancia y perversidad mientras se acercaba a el contoneándose mientras sus pechos rebotaban ante cada paso firme y duro –**tu tienes muchas agallas no… eso me agrada… dime que te traer con mi Airi**- exigió saber mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa ante su actitud protectora y claro e miraba con algo de buen humor mientras alzaba los hombros como restando importancia a lo que le decía la biju de una cola –solo quiero mostrarle lo feliz que puede ser si se entrega a mi… del mismo modo que tu también podrías serlo Shukaku_chan- dijo el rubio acercándose a la biju que solo le miraba incrédula y asombrada por semejantes palabras dichas con tanta simplicidad que ni ella misma podía concebirlas en su mente –**y que te hace penar que yo quiero eso eh humano**- dijo desafiante mientras el rubio se acercaba mas a ella y le miraba con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada un tanto lujuriosa mientras tomaba una de sus muñecas jalándola hacia el con fuerza –porque eres como Imari_chan, una biju sexy y hermosa, ansiosa de tener a alguien que las dome y les de todo el sexo que puedan hasta que preñe sus bellos cuerpos con mi semilla y eso es lo que planeo hacer, poseerte cuando quiera, donde quiera, y no detenerme hasta que estés preñada Shukaku_chan- con cada palabra el rubio la fue empujando hasta atrás no sabia que era pero algo en la mirada del rubio le encendía el interior y Shukaku lo sabia bien, el calor en su interior se expandía con fuerza y se concentraba en su entrepierna que ya comenzaba a mojarse mientras se recostaba sobre su sillón y el rubio quedaba sobre ella mirándole con esos fieros ojos azules que la tenían emocionada como hacia mucho no le sucedía sus labios se acercaron a los de ella mientras se entreabrirán dejando ver su lengua mojada y ella misma abría su boca, la lengua del rubio se coló en su interior besándole con fuerza mientras una de sus manos amasaba con rudeza uno de sus pechos –(**que es esto como me puso así… Kyubi tenia razón el es muy extraño… diablos que bien besa**)- pensaba la biju mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el toroso del rubio y este le sujetaba con suavidad al romper el beso le sonrió con confianza mientras bajaba la mano de la rubia demonio –esto es lo que buscas Shukaku_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras posaba la mano de la demonio en su entrepierna donde ella palpaba algo que parecía crecer ante el roce se su suave meno por sobre la tela como buscando algo de libertad –**valla pero si el lindo Naruto_kun tiene algo enorme entre las piernas… con razón sometiste a mi hermana**- decía ella con una sonrisa mientras con su otra mano entre abierta su kimono dejando que el rubio vislumbrase un poco mas de sus pechos grandes y suaves, cuando comenzó a volverse transparente –oh lo siento Shukaku_chan parece que la conexión termino pero después tu y yo acabaremos este asunto eh- decía el rubio antes de besarla con fuerza mientras amasaba su pecho abriendo e kimono para rozar suavemente el duro pezón rosado antes de desparecer y dejarla tendida sobre su sillón humedecida y asombrada –**esas son agallas mira que excitarme y luego dejarme así… esa es la clase de hombre que una biju se merece, fuerte, sanguinario, manipulador valiente y bien dotado con razón mi hermana decía esas cosas… me pregunto si tendrá las agallas para poseerme o solo juega**- se preguntaba la biju de cabellos dorados mientras permanecía sobre su sillón pensando en el rubio.

De regreso al exterior el rubio soltaba a la linda pelirroja que solo se sonrojaba al ver los ojos del rubio, su cara seguía dura e inexpresiva pero ese delgado y tenue sonrojo le daba un aire por demás encantador en opinión del rubio claro esta, la pelirroja desvió la mirada mientras el ojiazul sonreía un poco mas y comenzaba a alejarse de la chica de ojos verdes –nos veremos después Airi_chan- declaro el rubio antes de perderse en la distancia mientras ella solo se quedaba en ese sitio sintiendo como la arena a su alrededor adormecida y regada por todos lados regresaba a su calabaza poco a poco –(tu eres muy extraño Naruto_kun)- parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida nunca llamo a nadie de esa forma se sentía extrañamente bien hacerlo solo entonces se toco los labios recordando el sabor del rubio, el calor de nuevo corrió por su cuerpo concentrándose entre sus piernas no tenia idea de que era y quería saberlo quizá su hermana podría ilustrarla en esas cosas; comenzó a caminar a paso lento en dirección de sus hermanos mientras el rubio seguía avanzando y claro seguía sintiendo las presencias de los demás a su alrededor, mientras el claro seguía en lo suyo, a la distancia vislumbro el claro y aterrizo con calma mientras percibía el aire algo enrarecido a su alrededor sin duda estaba dentro de una barrera o alguna ilusión para mantener el claro culto de todo mundo, frente a el emergiendo del bosque apareció el sanin de las serpientes con esa sonrisa tan suya mientras a su lado caminaba su fiel asistente de lentes con una cara serena sosteniendo en sus manos un interesante pergamino que solo hacia sonreír al rubio que se mantenía en su lugar sin decirle nada es mas parecía algo incomodo con la presencia de Kabuto pero claro no dijo nada –hola Orochimari te divertiste con la "princesa"- dijo el rubio mientras Kabuto esbozaba una sonrisa con el sobrenombre de Sasuke y el sanin serpiente se relamía los labios –kukukuku, fue interesante aunque el esta lejos de estar a tu altura infame Shi no kaze- dijo con una gran sonrisa malévola mientras el rubio solo suspiraba ante el elogio del hombre la verdad no le importaba mucho lo que el tuviera que decir y eso era claro pero bueno aun así tendría que soportarlo al menos por un rato si quería conseguir lo que deseaba  
-bueno vas a dejar de alagarme y darme lo que convenimos o quemo esto- el rubio alzo un pergamino con otro paquete de importantes jutsus que de inmediato hicieron brillar los ojos del sanin serpiente  
-eres un buen negociante Naruto_kun, Kabuto por favor- el mencionado dio un paso al frente extendiéndole el pergamino donde venia lo que solicito  
-gracias… un segundo cuatro ojos- el rubio retiro el pergamino de jutsus del hombre de lentes mientras este miraba a su maestro  
-que ocurre Naruto_kun acaso quieres echarte para atrás- dijo el hombre mas que listo para saltarle encima al ninja rubio que solo le miraba sereno mientras iba de un lado a otro  
-yo cumplí mi trato, te di los jutsus y a Sasuke dime donde están mis hermosas y sexys genin del sonido- pregunto con curiosidad mientras Kabuto parpadeaba y el hombre de cabello negro reía  
-kukukuku se nota que te gustan las mujeres verdad Naruto_kun, ellas están en una misión con su compañero de equipo no te apures Kabuto_kun ya las ha puesto sobre aviso aunque no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos kukuku- su risa era insufrible y eso era un hecho pero por ahora el rubio iba a ser paciente  
-esta bien te creeré y no te apures yo me encargare de convencerlas de que soy lo mejor que les ha pasado y tengo con que lograrlo- decía con un aire de presunción y arrogancia que solo hacia sonreír mas al sanin, como le caía bien ese rubio traidor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque un hombre de rostro vendado acampaba frente a una fogata esperando que la comida estuviera lista mientras sus compañeras cuchicheaban a una buena distancia de el, aparentemente se relacionaba con la pequeña serpiente que apareció con un pergamino de parte de su otokage, no tenia idea de que era pero por a reacción de a pelirroja era algo que no le gustaba para nada –pero que se cree ese homosexual pedófilo, que voy a aceptar tan tranquilamente que nos regale como un pedazo de carne al primer idiota que se lo pide- decía la pelirroja molesta mientras su amiga se esforzaba por calmarle aunque en realidad ella también estaba enojada con lo que su supuesto gran líder les estaba haciendo –Tayuya cálmate, se que es horrible pero al menos dejaremos el sonido- indico la pelinegra mientras la pelirroja resoplaba molesta antes de sentarse molesta y malhumorada-Kin deja a esa loca enferma y ven a revisar la comida que ya esta , sírveme que me muero de hambre tarada- dijo el molesto vendado, la verdad era un creído solo por ser el líder del grupo en mas de una ocasión trato de llegar lejos con Kin pero claro tayuyá siempre estaba cerca para fastidiar sus planes y por eso mismo la detestaba, por su parte la pelirroja le correspondía con un claro y marcado odio que se acrecentaba con cada mirada que se dirigían –(espero que el imbécil al que nos van a obsequiar tenga algo que valga la pena… espero que por lo menos me pueda dar unos cuantos momentos de buen sexo)- pensaba la pelirroja sin saber que de hecho con el rubio pasaría mas tiempo en su cama gimiendo que pudiendo quejarse; de nuevo con el rubio y el sanin de las serpientes este revisaba el pergamino de técnicas otorgado por el rubio mientras este a su ves revisaba su pergamino donde se describía a la perfección el sello maldito su aplicación y funcionamiento  
-todo parece en orden Naruto_kun es un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo el hombre de piel pálida mientras el rubio cerraba su pergamino  
-lo mismo digo y recuerda aun quiero el edo tensei eh – dijo el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse  
-lo pensare Naruto_kun solo seria cosa de que me ofrezcas algo que valga la pena- y el rubio desapareció del claro mientras los ojos de Orochimaru brillaban al ver sus nuevos jutsus en la palma de su mano  
- cree que sea buena dejarlo ir con el sello maldito Orochimaru_sama- pregunto el ninja de lentes mientras su jefe solo lo miraba con diversión  
-mi querido Kabuto el sello es inútil sin las células de Juugo en manos de Naruto_kun solo es un jutsu sin valor kukukuku ahora vámonos hay cosas que planear- el dueto de ninjas malévolos se perdieron en la nada mientras el rubio seguía su marcha en el bosque

En su mente su zorra interna evaluaba el sello que le proporciono el sanin de las serpientes y claro notaba de inmediato el punto faltante – **es un tramposo Naruto_kun, a esto le falta un componente para funcionar bien**- dijo ella molesta en la mente del rubio que solo sonreía ante las palabras de la zorra de nueve colas que se quejaba y murmuraba cosas sobre víboras traidoras y se tendencias sexuales cuestionables –(no te enojes Imari_chan, note ese faltante desde el principio, de hecho tengo una idea para rellenarlo pero necesito hacer unas pruebas si funciona bien… creo que mi sello podría ser infinitamente superior al de ese imbécil)- respondió el rubio mentalmente a la zorra interna que solo sonrió ante los planes del rubio no tenia idea de con que rellenaría el faltante pero si algo sabia era que cuando el rubio hablaba en serio todo podía pasar; entonces el rubio lo sintió y se detuvo de inmediato en medio del bosque, los animales huían a toda velocidad mientras las plantas parecían marchitarse al perder el color y volverse desteñidas y tristes mientras aparecía aquella figura surgiendo del suelo en una helada llamarada morada, al verla Naruto solo pudo hacer una cosa sonreír; era un figura hermosa de cintura breve y caderas anchas, de la estatura de Imari con un largo cabello azul pálido casi gris y penetrantes ojos rojos muy oscuros, de rostro afilado y facciones delicadas y perfectas, su cuerpo una obra maestra de pechos grandes y redondos copa d seguramente como los de la misma diosa de la oscuridad, estaba solo cubiertos por una prenda semejante a la parte superior de un traje de baño apretado y entallado denotando los pezones endurecidos casi al borde de reventar la tela, mas abajo su plano vientre de piel blanca y nacarada suave y muy deseable, un cinturón dorado de singulares dibujos sujetaba el intento de una falda que le llevaba hasta las pantorrillas solo que eran mas bien dos trozos de tela unidos por el cinturón, las aberturas de los costados dejaban ver en su totalidad las maravillosas piernas torneadas mientras portaba un para de zapatos cerrados negros y de tacón corto, en el costado izquierdo una larga y delgada espada de diseño occidental afilada a los dos lados de la hoja con una empuñadura larga de donde superior liso y alargado como cuernos retorcidos, la mujer miro al rubio fijamente antes de sonreír dulcemente y guiñarle un ojos –**hola Naruto_kun**- saludo alegre mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y en su interior cierta zorra se aguantaba los celos  
-Shinigami_chan que alegría ver tu hermoso y sexy rostro, que te trae por aquí mi bella diosa de la muerte- pregunto el rubio haciendo sonreír a la deidad recién aparecida  
-**viene a saludarte y a decirte que no deberías hacer tratos con personas como ese sanin traidor**- declaro la diosa de la muerte caminando coqueta hacia el rubio que solo alzo las cejas  
-me espías Shini_chan me siento acosado- el rubio se toco el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido mientras la diosa de ojos rojos sonreía acercándose aun mas a el  
-**no es eso Naruto_kun el regalo de Yami_sama me alerto que estabas cerca de ese hombre y no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi amado sementa**l- sus brazos envolvieron el cuello del rubio mientras este la abrazaba apretándola suavemente contra el mientras sus grandes pechos se apretaban contra e torso del rubio  
-asi que soy tu semental eh? Eso en que te convierte eh Shini_chan- el rubio la miro a los ojos mientras ella sonreía y se acercaba a el  
-**en tu ansiosa puta Naruto_kun**- sus labios se unieron y de inmediato iniciaron un apasionado beso mientras las manos del rubio bajaban amasando el duro trasero de la deidad de la muerte que solo sonreía al romper el contacto  
- no te preocupes Shini_chan se que no debo confiar en el, además quiero tenerlo cerca o se te olvida nuestro convenio, te doy a quienes te han estado evadiendo y cambio tu me dejas usar el edo tensei cuando guste sin sacrificios y sin tener que verles morir de nuevo a menos que quiera- su mano tomo del mentón a la deidad de la muerte que solo sonreía ante sus palabras  
-**todo esto es por mi y ese trato… que dulce eres Naruto_kun mira que arriesgarte así solo por eso, esa clase de valor merece un premio, en cuanto tengas tiempo libre llámame encanto, que tu diosa esta mas que ansiosa por estar contigo, dejare que me hagas lo que quieras hasta que revientes mi vientre con tu leche espesa y caliente que tanto adoro Naruto_kun**- la diosa sonrió antes de separarse del rubio de mala gana y alejarse unos pasos de el  
-te veré pronto Shini_chan pórtate bien, mata mucha gente y manda malas personas al infierno- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras la diosa de la muerte le sonreía guiñándole un ojo  
-**yo siempre me porto bien y hago mi trabajo Naruto_kun invócame pronto que muero por estar contigo**- y despareció en una llamarada morada mientras todo volvía a la vida y el rubio sonriente volvía a seguir su camino, ese trato que hizo con ella era muy importante después de todo ser un fanático de la lectura y los libros de historia le hizo conocer algunas personas poderosas que ya no estaban con vida y que se moría por conocer y a algunas de ellas… también se moría por poseerlas

* * *

(Algo desarreglado)Hasta aquí llego este capitulo, la verdad espero que les halla gustado como vimos pronto el rubio va a conseguir un par de nuevas chicas y finalmente supimos quien es shini_chan lo esperaban yo creo que si aunque con una diosa así de sexy cualquiera desearía morirse, y claro también supimos que fue de sasuke diablos porque no se murió no lo se pero bueno mas tiempo para Naruto para torturarle y si ya tuvo un contacto con cierta pelirroja y su huésped, que pasara después no tengo idea  
_es un buen capitulo aunque hay algo que me molesta (mirando al autor)  
es verdad esa descripción (mira al autor con ojos molestos)  
por alguna razón me sonó familiar (miran las otras 3 a Yami)  
que porque me miran asi (fingiendo inocencia)  
_creo que aquí va a haber pleito…los veo luego si no me matan de paso

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que les parecio Shini_chan


	27. C26: Planes oscuros

Y bien tras escribir al fin tengo un nuevo capitulo del fic no les dire mucho porque se que lo que diga no les interesa mucho mejor seguire de una vez con los reviews  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: ni yo lo habria explicado mejor creeme, revisare lo de la ista creeme  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:creo que si es por eso jejeje ella misma lo dijo no?  
**Loquin**:creeme si supiera lo que tiene no estaria escribiendo fics sino en otra cosa jejeje  
**Ivan66**:no todos pero las biju si lo seran  
**Gajeerl Redfox Crossover Fan**: quien sabe a quien desea revivir habra que esperar para saber  
**xona potter namikaze**:si en definitiva lo es ella misma lo dijo sino no me explico como logra manejar a tanta mujer  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que te gusto  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:tu lo has dicho hacerle eso a ella, y de a quienes planea revivir ni idea habra que esperer en cuanto a torturar a algunos quiza aqui halla algo y si va a terminar matando a la serpiente  
como acabe con estolos dejare con el capitulo de hoy que se diviertan  
_que bien pensaba que no lo subias hoy (el autor niega)  
al menos podremos leer algo divertido (el autor sonríe)  
espero que halla algo bueno aquí (mira al autor que no dice nada)  
dejen de hostígalo y mejor vamos a leer (las 4 miran la pantalla)  
_espero que a ustedes tambien les guste

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Planes oscuros**

El rubio caminaba muy relajado por el bosque de la muerte tenia ya casi dos días haciéndose el tonto mientras esperaba a que el chakra de Sasuke se normalizara y claro todo ese tiempo la pelirrosa les estuvo cuidando muy bien, bueno a su clon lo cuidaba bien al pelinegro simplemente le daba agua de vez en cuando, por su parte el rubio original saltaba por las ramas asegurándose de que nadie le viera y ciertamente el numero de muertos en el examen se comenzaba a elevar mas de lo esperado era como si una fuerza misteriosa estuviese cegando las vidas de los genin que aparecían muertos por todo el bosque algunos congelados, otros partidos en dos y muchos mas como si hubiesen sido aplastados con algo sumamente duro y claro nadie sabia que o quien era, aunque para cierta mujer de cabellos morados la repuesta era mas que obvia, el equipo de recuperación entro en la torre transportaban otros muertos encontrados en las inmediaciones de la torre, estos estaban en 7 bolas de cadáveres, considerando que solo eran 3 genin sobraba decir que les paso –(Naruto_kun se esta divirtiendo mucho, me muero de ganas por premiarlo como se merece)- la mujer de cabellos morados se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa larga y algo intimidante adornaba su cara de inmediato los ninjas de recuperación emprendieron la graciosa huida  
-disculpe Anko_san- dijo Shinoku apareciendo a un lado de la mujer de cabellos morados que salió de su mundo "rosa y de fantasía" relacionado con el rubio y una de tantas recamaras de la torre para prestar atención "al genin"  
-que se te ofrece… "niño"- dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada en su cara mientras las cejas de Shinoku sobresalían por sobre sus lentes  
-como lo supo?- pregunto con curiosidad después de todo a Kurenai se lo dijo, Hinata lo supo por su byakugan y Naruto pues noto su actitud pero esa mujer de ella no sabia nada  
-no te asustes "niño" guardare tu secreto pero deberías considerar usar sostén por como luces creo que Naruto_kun ya paso por ti verdad- la cara de Shinoku se puso algo roja tan concentrada estaba en el rubio aquella vez que ni se acordó de ponerse el sostén es mas no había usado uno en días después de todo durmió como oso cuando piso la torre que ni se había duchado desde ese día  
-si Naruto_kun nos ha tomado a Hinata y a mi como compañeras, nunc a he sido mas feliz y el nos dijo que usted podría asistirnos si algo se presentaba- declaro con seriedad mientras la Mitarashi miraba por un lado de su cabeza a la tímida Hyuuga comiendo un refrigerio en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la torre  
-muy bien yo las cuidare bien para que nada malo les pase a las nuevas putitas de Naruto_kun porque eso es lo que somos sus lindas y deseosas putitas- decía con una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Shinoku y la guiaba hasta donde estaba Hinata  
-(somos sus putas? Si creo que lo somos y estoy orgullosa de serlo)- pensaba la sometida Shinoku mientras caminaba junto a la mujer de cabellos morados

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la mencionada cafetería Kankuro escaneaba con calma a los demás participantes aun les quedaban casi 5 días de espera por delante y eso para el era un fastidio después de todo fueron los primeros en llegar a la torre, -esto es un infierno vere si encuentro con que pasar el tiempo- dijo levantándose de la mesa mientras se aproximaba a una lindas enfermera que tras un par de minutos de platicar con el le cachetearon con fuerza mientras se alejaban y Temari sonreía de seguro dijo algo pervertido o se le insinuó a alguna de ellas el tenia esa mala costumbre es mas estaba segura que de no ser su hermana ya habría intentado algo con ella, a su lado su hermana Airi estaba muy callada, mas de lo usual y cada cierto tiempo la miraba con ganas de decir algo pero no lo hacia estaba así desde el día anterior y eso la verdad le intrigaba y mucho per bueno ella nunca era abierta con lo que le pasaba a menos que implicara desmembrar personas y ciertamente cuando le arranco la entrepierna al pervertido que trato de propasarse con la rubia su lazo con Temari se incrementó aun mas de hecho solo la rubia atravesaba su escudo de arena o eso fue hasta que Naruto entro en la ecuación y eso claro tenia intrigadas a las dos hermanas  
-Temari, quiero hablar contigo- dijo la pelirroja con una voz serena mientras miraba a su hermana mayor que sol parpadeo  
-claro de que se trata no me digas que de nuevo quieres aplastar a Kankuro mira se que es un degenerado pero no lo mates… es nuestro hermano lamentablemente- decía la rubia de ojos verdes con cierto pesar en su voz mientras su hermana menor solo negaba  
-no es eso, es algo que le pasa a mi cuerpo, cuando estoy cerca de Naruto_kun me siento rara- dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo mientras Temari parpadeaba incrédula  
-acaso le dijiste Naruto_kun, tu nunca te refieres a nadie de ese modo porque lo haces ahora- pregunto intrigada mientras su hermana bebía algo de agua antes de volver a hablar  
-tu le dices así cuando duermes y estas sonrojada, aunque sigo sin comprender que hacen tus manos ahí cuando hablas de el pero es de eso de lo que te quería preguntar- dijo con curiosidad mientras la cara de Temari se tenia de un profundo rojo y alzaba las manos  
-no espera Airi_chan ya te lo explique sentía calor y quería aligerarlo por eso mis manos se movían de ese modo y hacia esos ruidos no hacia nada malo- dijo defendiéndose la chica rubia que se recriminaba por no poder contener sus impulsos esa noche acabo masturbándose con fuerza pensando en las imágenes que le proporciono el rubio aquel día y bueno su hermana que nunca dormía acabo por sorprenderla  
-lo se ya me lo dijiste pero, he sentido algo raro cuando estoy cerca de el o pienso en Naruto_kun mi cuerpo se caliente y siento muy mojado entre las piernas y solo pudo pensar en… en tenerlo sobre mi hermana- dijo con calma mientras Temari le miraba con ojos abiertos como platos antes de hablar  
-tu… quieres… que el este… sobre ti… haciendo que- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo la verdad nunca nadie le hablo de eso a la pelirroja porque hacerlo después de todo solo iba a ser un arma  
-no lo se, solo se que quiero sentirlo en mi sentir como mi cuerpo y el suyo se funden, acaso estoy enferma Temari_nesan- dijo con duda y una vulnerabilidad que en su vida la rubia había visto en ella antes de que sonriera con algo de pena  
-no, no estas enferma, creo que estas enamorada y lo que tu cuerpo quiere es que Nauruto_kun se hunda en ti y te haga el amor eso es todo, jeje lo mismo me pasa a mi- dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras Airi le miraba con duda  
-que es hacer el amor?- la cara de Temari perdió todo el color ante esas palabras y reaccino al fin suspirando derrotada  
-creo que tendre que darte la "charla" yo si lo hace Kankuro o alguien mas lo acabas matando, bien por donde empiezo- decía ella rasándose la cabeza mientras Airi hablaba con delicadeza  
-que eso duro y enorme que sentí bajo la cintura de Naruto_kun cuando me abrazo- la cara de Temari se puso roja mientras consideraba las palabras "duro y enorme" y claro acabo desmayada sobre la mesa con sangre saliéndole de la nariz mientras Airi parpadeaba y volvía a comer después le preguntaría a su hermana, quizá era una asesina despiadada pero para otras cosas era… demasiado inocente.

De nuevo en el bosque el rubio estaba algo aburrido y claro ya era tiempo de volver a su escondite después de todo al clon no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no deseaba preocupar de mas a Sakura, entro con calma mientras la pelirosada estaba ausente en busca de agua y claro el clon se disipo y el miro al inconsciente Uchiha que se removía un poco en el suelo –parece que pronto despertaras ya era hora – dijo el rubio pateando a Sasuke suavemente haciéndolo rodar por el piso hasta quedar de cara a la pared, mientras el se tendía en el suelo y procesaba los recuerdos de la replica que se disipo mostrándole la manera tan amorosa de la pelirrosa para cuidarlo, a través de la entrada Sakura apareció mirando con asombro al rubio levantado -Naruto_kun- soltó las cantimploras antes de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio que la acepto con gusto mientras ella lo abrazaba y besaba con pasión pronto las manos del rubio bajaron por la espalda de Sakura y acariciaron suavemente su trasero mientras el beso se rompía y ella se ponía bastante roja –creo que te premiare por cuidar tan bien de mi Sakura_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora pronto los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron mientras su boca dejaba escapar un suave gemido al sentir como el rubio amasaba suavemente su trasero mientras la acomodaba en el suelo –Naruto_kun y… y si Sasuke despierta- decía ella con miedo mientras el rubio se despojara de su camisa revelándole su torso sonrojándola aun mas mientras la iba recostando sobre el suelo del refugio -que vea como eres solo mía mi dulce Sakura_chan mi linda putita de cabellos rosas- dijo con una voz seductora mientras Sakura cedia después de todo no había nada que le pudiera negar al rubio, pronto su ropa salió volando y su cuerpo desnudo apareció frente a Naruto, estaba tendida en el suelo de la cueva con sus pechos pequeños copa b seguramente cuando mucho y el rubio sonreía su entrepierna casi lisa dejaba salir un suave y sutil aroma que el identificaba de inmediato, la chica de ojos verdes estaba muy excitada, la ropa de Naruto salió volando y el entonces estuvo desnudo frente a la pelirrosa que se sonrojaba mientras relamía sus labios y miraba fijamente al rubio antes de bajara la vista y mirar el miembro del rubio duro y erecto.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y con una gran sonrisa hablo –ven aquí Sakura-chan que aquí tengo tu premio- dijo el ojiazul con una voz juguetona mientras la ojijade se acercaba en cuatro hasta el, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras la lengua del rubio se perdía entre los labios de la pelirrosa que suavemente acariciaba el pene de Naruto mientras este solo le sonreía, el la jalo y lamio suavemente su cuello mientras las mejillas de Sakura se teñían de un intenso color rojo al sentir la lengua del rubio recorriendo su piel desnuda, -sabes delicioso Sakura_chan- dijo a su oído mientras sus manos amasaban con suavidad los pequeños pechos de la ahora avergonzada ojiverde que solo gemía suavemente mientras sentía como las manos del rubio amasaban sus pechos, Naruto se agacho despacio lamiendo los duros pezones suavemente mientras Sakura gemía con fuerza al sentir como el ojiazul mordía suavemente sus pezones mientras ella solo podía pensar en la deliciosa sensación que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento, el rubio soltó los pechos de Sakura y acariciando sus mejillas la hizo bajar lentamente, rozo su miembro duro y firme contra su mejilla mientras lo labios de la pelirrosa se separaban , suavemente beso la punta del miembro del rubio mientras este dejaba salir un ligero quejido mientras la lengua de Sakura lamia su pene a todo lo largo, el rubio la soltó y la ojiverde se quedo en ese sitio solo consintiendo al ojiazul –tan grande… tan delicioso… adoro tu pene Naruto_kun- dijo Sakura casi en un trance antes de rodear la cabeza con sus labios y comenzar a chupar con fuerza mientras el rubio solo se relaja dejándola devorar su miembro erguido mientras el rubio solo sonreía complacido –aahh que buena eres en esto Sakura_chan aaahhh adelante es todo tuyo chúpalo con cariño y te daré un gran premiooooo aaaahhhh siii- dijo el rubio entregado cuando la pelirrosa devoro su pene por completo hasta el fondo, sus labios subían y bajaban con velocidad mientras el rubio gemía lleno de satisfacción mientras Sakura chupaba con fuerza su miembro dejando salir el sonido húmedo de sus labios al bajar y tragar, el rubio no se contuvo y jalando a Sakua se hundió en su boca hasta alcanzar la garganta y estallo con fuerza, pronto los ojos de la pelirrosa derramaban lagrimas del ahogamiento mientras la espesa y abundante descarga saturaba su boca y empezaba a descender por su garganta –(es delicioso, Naruto_kun da tanta leche tan deliciosa)- su garganta trago todo hasta la ultima gota y saco el pene ensalivado del rubio antes de desplomarse al suelo

-Naruto_kun… hazme tuya- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio le sujetaba de los tobillos y la arrastraba por el suelo, su pene se coloco entre sus labios externos y empujo suavemente en ella, sus paredes se abrieron suavemente mientras su boca dejaba salir un fuerte quejido mientras su interior se abría ante el miembro del rubio, si interior se extendió mientras Naruto se dejaba caer sobre Sakura mirándola a los ojos mientras ella gemía con fuerza –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun dame mas lo adoro, adoro tu pene dame mas por favor- decía suplicante mientras el rubio lamia su cuello y empujaba en ella, su interior se abrió mas y fue llenado por completo por el miembro de Naruto mientras lo gemidos solo aumentaban de intensidad, el rubio le miro a los ojos y sin decir nada solo dejo salir un gruñido animal mientras embestía con fuerza y Sakura se arqueaba sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras el pene de Naruto se hundía en su vientre, todo su interior de apretó con fuerza mientras sus fluidos se derramaban manchando el suelo mientras el rubio se alzaba y sonreía mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se contraía –valla puta que resultaste ser Sakura_chan te vienes solo porque llegue a tu útero que ansiosa estas- dijo el rubio mientras la alzaba del suelo y le besaba los labios con fuerza haciendo reaccionar a la Haruno, se levantaron del suelo y el rubio la saco al campo abierto mientras la apoyaba contra un árbol, su miembro salió de ella un poco antes de clavarse con fuerza contra Sakura que solo lanzo un fuerte gemido –aaaaahhhh Naruto_kun aaaaahhhh- era todo lo que podía decir, su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado contra el del rubio que no paraba de empujar en la pelirosada que ahora mismo lo abrazaba con brazos u piernas aferrándose a el –aaahh siii Naruto_kun dame mas hazme una feliz puta aaaahhhhh- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio horadaba su vientre con fuerza adentrándose en ella hasta el fondo, era una sensación maravillosa, todo su interior rebosaba en el pene del rubio que no paraba de embestirla con fuerza mientras ella solo podía gemir y sentirse cada vez mas suya, el rubio se detuvo hundiéndose por completo dentro de ella mientras su miembro se inflamaba y estallaba con fuerza inundando el vientre de Sakura con una abundante descarga de semen caliente que dejaba su interior rebosante mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo y salía de ella, su semen se derramo fuera de la sudorosa y cansada Sakura mientras la volteaba y la acomodaba en cuatro a la entrada de su escondite, el rubio amaso suavemente su trasero mientras separaba sus suaves nalgas mientras se acomodaba sobre ella –Naruto_kun- fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirrosa mientras el miembro del rubio la embestía, su boca dejo salir un fuerte gemido mientras su trasero se abría deliciosamente mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella –aah que apretada estas Sakura_chan… lo adoro- dijo el rubio suavemente a su oído mientras la embestía con fuerza amasando suavemente sus pechos por la espada de la pelirrosa que solo podía sentir como su trasero era llenado y reclamado por el ojiazul, su boca no decía nada solo podía gemir y suplicar por mas mientras su trasero era golpeado por las caderas del rubio que se movía contra ella con fuerza mientras los gemidos de Sakura resonaban dentro de la pequeña cueva con fuerza siendo magnificados por las vibraciones mientras el rubio le embestía sin parara –aaaahhh mas Naruto_kun mas párteme en dos aaahh- suplicaba ella mientras el rubio le golpeaba con insistencia arrancándole gemidos fuertes y profundos que la hacían gritar mientras sus brazos se vencían y caía al frente mientras el rubio seguía golpeándole –aaahh Sakura_chan mi hermosa putita voy a llenar tu trasero- decía el rubio mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y Sakura estallaba en un nuevo y violento orgasmo mientras el rubio derramaba su caliente y espeso semen dentro de su trasero, fueron instantes intensos y delicioso en lo que la pelirrosa estuvo sumida en un mar de placer mientras el rubio salía de ella con calma colocándola de lado antes de volver a entrar en su vagina haciéndola gemir dando inicio a un tercer encuentro.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro un recinto siniestro y lleno de oscuridad en una elegante recamara una mujer de cabellos negros y belleza sobrenaturales estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas bebiendo algo de vino mientras su acompañante kitsune le imitaba y sonreía ante las ideas de la diosa que solo le sonreía con cierta confianza que casi rayaba en la arrogancia  
-**asique eso es lo que buscas en realidad el Yami_sama**- dijo Imari con una sonrisa mientras la diosa de la oscuridad asentía  
-**así es, es mi mayor anhelo pero dadas las leyes me es imposible porque no se les puede romper pero nadie dijo nada sobre doblarlas un poquito jejeje**- la deidad sonrió mientras la youko solo asentía a sus palabras  
-**es buena idea aunque algo arriesgado como sabes que funcionara**- pregunto con curiosidad mientras la deidad le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara  
-**debe de funcionar, la búsqueda de Naruto_kun solo marca el inicio del viaje que culmine con la nueva era de la oscuridad en ese punto es donde todo alcanzara lo que deseo**- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras la kitsune sonreía  
-**si que eres perversa al planear esas cosas, pero tienes razón es tiempo de que la era oscura llegue al mundo tu hermana ya me tiene hasta las narices; y dime que has pensado me ayudaras con el asunto de Kushina_chan**- pregunto la kitsune con una sonrisa insinuante mientras la diosa le miraba fijamente antes de sonreír perversa  
-**claro que si, no te apures no habrá consecuencias negativas por la sangre, solo nacerán poderosos uzumakis puros, después de todo ella no será la única**- dijo la diosa con cierto misterio mientras la kitsune le miraba antes de sonreír  
-**jajajaja ya sabia yo que eso tenia una razón jajajaja, Naruto_kun si que es perverso mira que planear eso jajaja por eso lo adoro**- las dos comenzaron a reír mientras la oscuridad las envolvía por completo

De regreso al mundo humano cierto rubio descansaba en la entrada de la cueva sin camisa y solo con sus pantalones puestos, a su espalda una pelirrosa en el suelo cubierta por una fina manta ocultaba su cuerpo desnudo y rebosante de semen caliente, la pobre se desmayo después de 12 orgasmo y eso para el rubio solo era un logro personal después de todo desmayar a una chica del placer era algo que encontraba mas que entretenido aunque eso le funcionaba mejor cuando había mas de una chica y por eso mismo ahora descansaba a la entrada de la cueva, a la distancia escucho el grito de auxilio , no era de las personas que socorren a cualquiera pero un tono femenino en la voz le llamaba la atención, con facilidad se alzo del suelo y se desvaneció en el aire casi como un fantasma, no muy lejos de ahí un enorme oso atacaba, en el suelo los cuerpos sin vida de dos genins de la hierba yacían muertos uno por un kunai y el otro por un zarpazo del animal en el pecho, frente al molesto oso una aterrada chica se apoyaba contra la roca, desde su lugar de observación el rubio la aprecio bien, era una linda pelirroja de lentes con largas piernas resaltadas por el short negro que usaba una blusa de tintes lilas que dejaba ver por el escote un buen par de pechos copa c casi d algo grandes para su edad y eso le agradaba mas, se veía en verdad aterrada cuando el enorme animal se aproximaba a ella con pasos decididos y listo para matarla mientras ella pedía auxilio –bueno nunca dejo a una bella dama sin ayuda- se dijo para si mismo antes de entrar en acción, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos cuando el oso fue golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza por un hombre rubio, el animal grito de dolor trastabillando antes de caer de espaldas con el cráneo fisurado, por su parte Naruto dio un giro elegante en el aire antes de caer de pie mientras el animal exalaba su ultimo aliento dejando el mundo de los vivos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica listo para como siempre usar su pequeña ilusión en ella –pero si eres un sexy angel salvador- dijo la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos al ver al rubio sin camisa antes de correr hasta el y abrazarlo con fuerza repegando sus pechos en el torso del rubio mientras lo besaba con fuerza, por un segundo Naruto estuvo confundido antes de responder y corresponderle al beso a la chica que solo sintió como le abrazaba con fuerza mientras su lengua se rozaba con la suya, sus ojos entre abiertos se cruzaron con los del rubio y la ilusión le atrapo estaba en una casa amplia y callada donde solo se escuchaban sus gemidos de gusto mientras el rubio estaba sobre ella descargando cantidades industriales s de semen dentro de ella arrastrándola al mas intenso orgasmo de su vida, todo regreso a la normalidad y el rubio se presento con el nombre de Naruto mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo –yo soy Karin tu futura amante pero tu puedes llamarme Karin_chan- le guiño coqueta el ojo mientras el rubio sonreía esta chica si que le caía bien.

Un trió de ninjas vigilaba el refugio delos ninjas de la hoja, recién habían llegado y ahora mismo miraban con duda como una sonriente pelirrosa salía de la cueva como buscando algo o a alguien no le vio y suspirando se volvió a meter en la misma- ahí debe estar el Uchiha alístense- dijo el hombre del rostro vendado mientras la pelirroja le miraba molesta y Kin de nuevo trataba de detenerla, todo el claro estaba en calma y por supuesto Sakura solo salía a estirarse de nuevo cuando del cielo cayo una lluvia de agujas ninja que casi la empalan al árbol, rodo por el suelo y frente a ella aparecieron los 3 genin del sonido, -muy bien estúpida dinos donde esta el mimado Uchiha y te dejaremos vivir- dijo la pelirroja de nombre Tayuya mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño quizá Sasuke no le agradaba mucho pero aun así no iba a dejar que ellas lo mataran tan fácil como eso –no les diré nada- respondió molesta entrando en posición de combate, los genin del sonido no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron contra Sakura, la pelirrosa fue una grata revelación de talento defensivo, el suelo crujió con fuerza mientras alzaba un muro de roca para detener las agujas de Kin y saltando sobre el mismo conecto una patada a la cara de tayuyá que maldiciendo se levantaba del suelo desenfundando… una flauta? La ojiverde miro con mucha duda mientras el vendado hombre regañaba a la pelirroja –no lo hagas estúpida, no le uses aun yo me encargare- dijo el vendado Dosu mientras daba un paso al frente y Tayuya le fulminaba con la vista, el hombre se listo y e lanzo contra le pelirrosa a gran velocidad mientras su brazo parecía envuelto en ondas sonoras vibrando con fuerza, Sakura trato de evadirlo pero la resonancia destrozo su equilibrio y fe golpeada en la cara con un fuerte derechazo sónico que la alzo al viento sangrando de la nariz, cayo al suelo herida y sangrando, el vendado Dosu se aproximo a ella a paso lento y seguro sonriendo mientras la sujetaba de cabello y alzaba del suelo –dime donde esta el Uchiha- exigió saber antes de darle un rodillazo a la pelirrosa que solo tosió algo de sangre Kin trato de intervenir pero fue inútil Dosu no la escucho los gritos de dolor de Sakura resonaban mientras el hombre ignoraba por completo la idea de arrancarle la verdad, solo entonces los ninjas de la hoja atraídos por el escándalo aparecían, de entre los arboles emergió el equipo 10 listo para socorrer a su amiga mientras un borrón verde caía del árbol separando a Dosu de Sakura se trataba de Lee quien estaba furioso no llego a tiempo las tontas reglas de Neji de no ayudar a sus competidores y ahora la pelirrosa estaba herida y eso no le iba a gustar nada al rubio.

Las agujas de Kin brillaban en su mano mientras Tayuya tomaba su flauta n podría con todos pero al menos lograría una buena distracción para que ella y Kin lograran escapar de la prematura situación, entonces se sintió un poder maligno y perverso emanando del interior de la cueva mientras una figura envuelta en chakra morado y corrupto aparecía, Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie con sus ojos perdidos en una expresión perversa mientras marcas negras se extendían por la mitad de su rostro- este poder…me gusta jajajajaja- se rio enloquecido mientras cargaba de frente contra el genin vendado conectando una fuerte patada a su cara que lo mando a volar antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza, sus ojos perversos miraron a su alrededor, en brazos de Lee la lastimada Sakura, por allá Ino y frente a el las dos temblorosas Kunoichis del sonido de las cuales la pelirroja no comprendía porque se les mando contra alguien con el sello maldito, el Uchiha las miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió perverso –me agradan ustedes serán mis putas personales… no solo el dobe puede tener las suyas jajajaja- Kin y Tayuya retrocedieron un par de pasos mientras Ino protestaba por semejantes palabras si bien quizá ella era la puta del rubio el nunca la trato de mala manera o se lo grito de ese modo en este momento se preguntaba que fue lo que llego a ver en el pelinegro, se lanzo contra las chicas antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada y le di un puñetazo a Tayuya mientras forcejeaba con Kin estaba desgarrando su ropa tratando de tomarla ahí mismo frente a todos. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso cuando la sombra de shikamaru lo sujeto y el molesto pelinegro exigió ser libre ya que solo reclamaba lo suyo, el usuario de sombras se negó cuando el poder de Sasuke brillo y lo libero del agarre mientras se lanzaba contra el, le dio una patada a la cara y el cayo al suelo mientras el enloquecido pelinegro se reía como desquiciado  
-así que el poder que sentí venia de ti eh princesa- todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio acompañado por una linda pelirroja mientras este lucia una camisa recién puesta para molestia de la chica de lentes  
-dobe…¡vas a pagar las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar!- grito el furioso pelinegro lanzándose contra el

El rubio le miro saltar contra el a toda velocidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, los golpes de Sasuke fueron bloqueados con facilidad por el rubio que solo se movía de un lado a otro bajo las animadas porras de la rubia Yamanaka mientras Kin y Tayuya miraban al recién nombrado Naruto –(con que el es Naruto… es muy apuesto es mejor de lo que pensaba)- pensó Kin mientras el rubio daba un giro en el aire pateado la cara del Uchiha que se desplomaba al suelo antes de levantarse gritando furioso y lanzarse contra el rubio que solo le eludía –(ese es el que nos compro… no es feo solo espero que valga la pena en la cama)- pensaba la pelirroja sin saber lo que le esperaba; por su lado el Uchiha estaba furioso mientras el rubio le sonreía desde una distancia segura –maldito dbe!- trazo sellos y una colosal bola de fuego quemo todo mientras volaba contra el rubio que solo l miro algo fastidiado,, alzo la mano y un disco de agua se formo en ella deteniendo la bola ardiente que pronto era poco menos que humo –eres un cretino si aumentaste tu poder pero no eres nada comparado conmigo Uchiha es hora de que sepas que nunca me superaras…Meiton:dakushotto (elemento oscuridad: disparo oscuro)- la bosa del rubio se abrió mientras una bola negra se formaba en ella y salía disparaba como una bala de cañón a gran velocidad, golpeo a Sasuke en el pecho estallando en una gran explosión negra que mando al Uchiha a volar empotrándolo en el árbol que se desprendió del suelo cayendo al piso mientras se quedaba inconsciente y sangrando de la herida de impacto en el pecho, los genin le miraron asombrados mientras el rubio se aproximaba a la herida Sakura en brazos de Lee y cierto hombre de rostro vendado se escapaba discretamente, el fue quien lastimo a la pelirrosa y ni loco se iba a quedara a luchar contara ese rubio que de seguro iría por el; al mismo tiempo en la residencia Namikaze una agotada pelirroja dormía sudorosa y sonrojada se removía en la cama, en su mente todo estaba en negro mientras ella desnuda se balanceaba sobre el miembro duro de ese hombre rubio, era delicioso s sentía muy grande y duro y la llenaba como nunca, -que delicia… no recordaba que fuera tan grandeee aahahh- decía en su sueño asumiendo que el hombre rubio era minato, solo entnces su vientre fue invadido y el hombre se levanto dejándole ver las marcas en sus mejillas –Sochi- dijo alarmada mientra el rubio la besaba y ella no se resistía su cuerpo se sentía demasiado bien y pronto todo su ser se cimbraba mientras el poderoso orgasmo la sacudía y el semen del rubio se vertía dentro de ella, Kushina abrió los ojos sudorosa y espantada esa clase de sueño nunca lo tuvo porque tenerlo ahora y lo que era peor de verdad estaba húmeda –no es posible yo quiero a mi hijo pero no de ese modo- se sujeto la cabeza mientras negaba sin saberlo ella una youko pelirroja sonreía su plan había dado inicio.

* * *

Se termino el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado porque como vimos el rubio anda por todos lados consiguiendo mas y mas chicas, Imari estuvo platicando con Yami que sin duda trama algo muy grande y si Sasuke despertó se puso arrogante y Naruto lo puso en su lugar se lo merecía y ahora Kushina ha empezado a tener sueños muy interesantes que ira a pasar después  
_asi que asi lo hara imari (el autor asiente)  
que astuta es mostrarle esas cosas (el autor sonríe)  
no por nada es una zorra que mejor manera de romperla (las 4 sonrien)  
que mostrarandole lo que la va a enloquecer (las 4 se rien pervertidamente)  
_creo que estoy de acuerdo con ellas jejejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal lo de kushina eh?


	28. C27: Para no aburrirse

Gente ha llegado el momento del nuevo capitulo de este fic donde sabremos al fin la suerte de Dosu y de las lindas genin del sonido sin mencionar que les espera una pequeña sorpresita en la mitad inferior del capitulo no les dire mas no quiero darles un spoiler mejor pasare a los reviews  
**Yue Namikaze**: quiere que Kushina se una al harem de naruto eso lo despeja  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:ya veras que cosas he de sacarme de la manga jejeje es algo que creo nadie espera  
**Kage no pasu**:si ya pasara un encuentro no te apures y sochi no estoy seguro siempre lo usan para referirse a un hijo  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:si todas esas deducciones son ciertamente acertadas sobre todo la de la nobe zorra de nueve colas no se porque todos la ven como un demonio y tu  
**Loquin**:supongo que Temari se la dara si no se desmaya por sus comentarios sobre naruto, y si sasuke no se sirvio no para el arranque  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover** Fan:si es verdad a mi tambien me lo parecio  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:si es el mejor y nadie lo discute  
**amlj00**: seguire no te apures  
_me muero por leerlo (mirando la pantalla)  
igual yo (a un lado de la otra)  
pues leamos (mirando fijamente  
jeje esta ves no pudimos fisgonear mientras lo escribías jejeje (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)  
_creo que eso explica su actitud espero les guste

[spoiler]  
-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un "pequeño" lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Para no aburrirse**

Mikoto estaba de mal humor la verdad esto de los exámenes chunin trajo al trasto con sus planes después de todo en la ultima reunión del consejo se acordó que Sasuke recibiría un entrenamiento intensivo de manos de Kakashi lo deseara el o no lo que inhabilitaría al equipo 7 al menos una semana y claro ella ya tenia todo planeado, con velas ropa interior de encaje sabanas de seda y claro una dotación digna de un regimiento de ramen instantáneo marca ichiraku porque claro no planeaba salir de la recamara en toda la semana después de todo no solía tener muchas oportunidades de intimar tanto con el rubio pero claro lo s exámenes fastidiaron todo, y por eso ahora mismo caminaba en dirección a la casa Namikaze, y pensar que desearía no estar ahí siempre quiso a Kushina pero cuando se entero de lo que le hiso al rubio pues parte de su amistad se tambaleo y se puso peor después de que lo conoció y probo sus capacidades en la cama, sus deseos de estar cerca de la pelirroja se esfumaron pero claro de nuevo Naruto le incito a mantenerse cerca y a vigilarla por si planeaba algo en su contra desde ese día se tuvo que soplar todos sus llantos y quejidos de arrepentimiento que claro solo contribuían a molestarle mas pero bueno tenia que hacerlo por el rubio después de todo el iba a ser el padre de sus nuevos hijos eventualmente, estuvo mas que feliz en su revisión medica pasada le informaron de una extraña cicatrización en su tejido uterino que de continuar le permitiría ser madre, era una fortuna que Haku fuese la encargada de esas revisiones de otro modo el consejo de seguro ya estaría plañendo comprometerla con algún hombre importante solo por conveniencia, si seguía así volvería a ser madre pronto una imagen paso por su mente de su antigua familia y de inmediato una sola idea le vino a su mente –(maldito seas Fugaku espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno)- si era mas que claro que la mujer de cabellos negros estaba mas que resentida con su difunto marido.

La mujer de cabellos negros llego a la puerta de la propiedad Namikaze, y suspiro era hora se hacerlo que Imari le pidió, aun recordaba el como la conoció y ahora pensándolo bien su reacción le daba gracia; entro ese día mas que feliz al cuarto de hotel donde ella se estaba quedando con Naruto y se lo topo con la exuberante pelirroja cabalgándolo con fuerza, el rubio la miro Imari le sonrió y Mikoto frunció el seño antes de reaccionar molesta mientras se arrancaba la ropa –quien diablos eres tu y que hacer sobre el pene de mi Naruto_kun- y empujo a la kitsune antes de sentarse sobre el rubio y empezara moverse mientras Imari se recostaba a un lado de la cama sonriéndole al rubio –**ella tiene claras sus prioridades verdad Naruto_kun**- dijo la alegre kitsune mientras Mikoto cabalgaba al rubio y lo demás fue historia ya que nunca espero acabar en un trió con n rubio menor que ella y una biju pero valla que lo disfruto; desde ese día entablo una relación cercana a amistad con la pelirroja con la que platicaba en sueños de vez en cuando como la noche anterior que ella apareció en su mente con una gran sonrisa

Flash back inicia

La pelinegra estaba feliz en el jardín de su casa mientras los pequeños iban de un lado a otro se trataban de un par de lindos niños de uno años unos verdaderos diablillos de cabello negro y ojos azules como los del padre que en ese momento estaba de misión asesinando a unos cuantos tipos de mala muerte y ella claro cuidaba mas que gustosa a sus hijos cuando la zorra apareció y todo se detuvo volviéndose por completo gris mientras Mikoto la miraba  
-hola Imari que te trae a mis dulces sueños- dijo la Uchiha mientras la ypuko sonreía sentándose a un lado de ella  
-**lindos cachorros, siempre has tenido buena imaginación sin duda tendrás hijos hermosos Mikoto**- dijo la youko mable y cordial mientras la pelinegra sonreía  
-gracias por decir eso aunque seguramente los tuyos también lo serán… pero no viniste solo a que habláramos de nuestros hijos futuros verdad- dijo la mujer sonriente mientras la kitsune solo sonreía  
-**es verdad vine para hablar de Kushina**- tan pronto la nombro la sonrisa de Mikoto disminuyo considerablemente  
-que con ella, al fin me vas a decir que ya te hartaste y la quieres muerta- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras miraba fijamente a Imari quizá estaba molesta con Kushina por como trato al rubio pero aun así no le deseaba la muerte  
-**de hecho no quiero eso tengo algo mejor deparado para ella**- declaro la pelirroja con una perversa sonrisa que levanto la curiosidad de Mikoto

Por los siguientes minutos la pelinegra escucho con atención los planes de la zorra que ciertamente sonaban tan perversos y crueles que resultaban dignos de una demonio como ella pero la idea de recuperar a su antigua y alegre amiga, limar asperezas y permitirle al rubio poseer a la ultima mujer Uzumaki le resultaba demasiado atrayente a Mikoto mas porque sabia de labios de su amiga Tsume que Kushina podía llegar a ser tan salvaje como una Inuzuka, como era que Tsume sabia eso no estaba segura pero se relacionaba con una noche de embriaguez y un afrodisiaco muy potente que ingirieron sin querer pasando una gran noche de chicas, -**entonces que dices Mikoto, me ayudaras a lograr que Kushina se rompa**- pregunto con una sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras la pelinegra guardaba silencio sopesando las palabras de la demonio de cabellos rojos que le miraba ansiosa de la respuesta –claro que si Imari, Kushina será una de las fieles putas de Naruto_kun te ayudare- y estrecharon sus manos sellando al final el destino de la Uzumaki

Flash back fin

La mujer de cabellos negros toco a la puerta de la residencia Namikaze y nadie le recibió cuando entro a la gran y solitaria casa mientras caminaba, llego a la sala donde se topo con una asustada pelirroja que solo murmuraba no sin parara al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza, la pelinegra le saludo y ella sonrió al ver a su amiga mientras decía que le alegraba verla por una pesadilla que tuvo –(creo que Imari ya empezó)- se dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento y claro Kushina comenzaba a platicar con ella de cosas intrascendentes, la pelirroja salió de la sala a preparar algo de te, cuando regreso se quedo helada su amiga estaba denuda realizando una conocida acción bucal en el nada discreto miembro del rubio desnudo en su sala –ven aquí Kushina_chan hay mucho para las dos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora mientras Mikoto se sacaba su pene de la boca y lo ofrecía a Kushina con una sonrisa quien por un segundo casi avanza a ella antes de sacudir la cabeza con fuerza y volver a abrir los ojos topándose con la mirada confundida de Mikoto –estas bien de pronto te quedaste ahí parada – pregunto ella mientras Kushina negaba y servía el te algo mientras MIkoto reprimía una sonrisa tan asombrada quedo que ni noto que se trataba de un genjutsu o ella se volvía descuidada o de verdad quedo asombrada con l que vio ya que por un segundo ella juraría que estuvo por unírsele entre las piernas del rubio –(esto va a ser muy entretenido)- pensaba la mujer de cabellos negros mientras bebía el te suavemente; en otro lugar de la aldea una mujer de rasgos caninos se masturbaba con fuerza sobre las sabanas del rubio, sus dedos se balanceaban dentro de su vagina con fuerza mientras chillaba de gusto en otro desbordante orgasmo que salpicaba las sabanas del rubio de sus fluidos, en su cara de marcas rojas una gran sonrisa se extendía –creo que con esto queda mas que claro que tu perra te espera ansiosa Naruto_kun- dijo Hana mientras dormitaba en la cama del rubio ansiosa de que llegara a casa y la poseyera con fuerza hasta hacerla casi desmayarse como esa vez, en otro lugar de la aldea en una tienda de armas una mujer de ropas chinas trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los besos y las suaves caricias del rubio, finalmente Chunli resoplo y cerro su tienda mientras se enfilaba a su baño le urgía una ducha fría que calmara su cuerpo aunque de algo estaba segura ese calor solo un persona podría sofocarlo –Naruto_kun- murmuro ella entes de caer a las escaleras mientras avergonzada rozaba sus dedos por sobre su entrepierna entregándose a las bondades de la imaginación.

De nuevo en el bosque de la muerte el rubio sanaba las heridas de Sakura con un extraño jutsu medico que implicaba un misterios chakra rojo que a una velocidad asombrosa sanaba el cuerpo maltrecho de la pelirosa que solo abrió los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras pedía perdón por fallarle a la hora de protegerle, el rubio le dijo que estaba bien que no pasaba nada malo, el rubio la vio levantarse antes de agradecer a Lee el ayudar a Sakura cuando lo necesito solo entonces enfilo su rostro al inconsciente y herido Sasuke que permanecía sobre el tronco partido del árbol mientras el rubio le miraba con ganas de partirle en dos per por lastima aun lo necesitaba con vida, solo entonces Ino le salto a la espalda felicitándolo por semejante demostración de poder que el rubio recibió de buena gana mientras la chica rubio se sonrojaba por los halagos del rubio sobre que su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse de cierta parte que sintió mas que bien, su rostro se giro a las dos genin del sonido que le miraban fijas en su lugar mientras el rubio se aproximaba a las dos, Kin estaba toda roja ante la mirada de Naruto mientras Tayuya solo sonreía algo arrogante y confiada mirándolo de arriba abajo haciendo una escala en la entrepierna del rubio  
-bueno mis bellas genin vendrán con nosotros o prefieren seguir su camino- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora  
-por ahora seguiremos el nuestro, lo de tu… compañera no fue personal fue cosa de Dosu- dij Tayuya con cierta molestia al mencionar el hombre vendado mientras el rubio asentí a sus palabras  
-ya veo por cierto no me he presentado soy Naruto el shi no kaze- declaro mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y la besaba suavemente  
-soy Kin- declaro la bastante roja chica de cabellos negros antes de mirar los ojos del ubio y claro recibir una muy grafica visión de ella con una gran sonrisa mientras estaba boca abajo sobre la cama mientras el rubio llenaba su vientre con su semen, parpadeo aun mas roja que antes  
-y tu eres hermosa- dijo el rubio mirando a la gruñona Tayuya que solo le miro alzando una ceja antes de perderse en la visión de ella desnuda maniatada con sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio que la alzaba dejándola caer sobre su miembro mientras ella gemía por mas sin parar  
-Tayuya…rubio- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo inusual en s cara para los demás era intimidante pero para Kin era mas bien una sonrisa deseosa de intimar con el rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban

Las chicas del sonido se despidieron antes de salir de ahí a toda prisa con un rumbo indeterminado pero con una promesa silenciosa para con el rubio de volver a el después de todo entre servirle a una serpiente de tendencias dudosas a un apuesto rubio que les prometía noches de pasión desenfrenada lo elegirían a el sin dudar, las chicas se perdieron a la distancia mientras el rubio se giraba a su pelirrosada que sonreía feliz era raro como no parecía molestarle el que coquetease con chicas extranjeras no así Tenten quien le miraba con ojos entrecerrados –(ese tonto es un Casanova va a terminar hiriendo a mi madre si ella cae en sus redes)- pensaba la joven usuaria de armas mientras el rubio miraba al inconsciente Sasuke, con una sonrisa saco algo de hilo ninja y unas vendas y transformo al pelinegro en una momia Uchiha que con calma le encomendó a n par de clones mientras el rubio agradecía a quienes aparecieron para socorrer a la pelirrosa, casi se retiraban del sitio cuando el Hyuuga de cabello castaño se interpuso e su camino con una mirada arrogante -¿Cómo hiciste ese ataque?- pregunto con cierta hostilidad en su voz mientras el rubio le miraba con calma –porque debería decirte- pregunto con calma mientras el Hyuuga le sujetaba de la camisa y el rubio solo lo miraba con seriedad –esa clase de capacidades son de un Nara y se que no lo eres acaso robaste sus secretos si es así mi deber como representante del mayor clan de Konoha es arrestarte- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras mientras el rubio suspiraba y con "suavidad" le tomaba de la muñeca apretándole con fuerza mientras esta se separaba un poco de la unión del brazo mientras lo giraba con cama y el Hyuuga hacia esfuerzo por no gritar del dolor mientras el rubio le miraba a la cara  
-numero uno no soy un ladrón los Nara usan sombras yo use oscuridad es muy diferente, numero dos esto no lo robe esta en mi sangre se puede decir que es mi kekei genkai, numero tres el mayor clan no me hagas reír solo son una bola de engreídos con algunas excepciones claro esta y numero cuatro no me gusta que la basura me toque, si lo haces de nuevo te arranco el brazo- y soltó a Neji quien retrocedió un poco sobándose la morada muñeca mientras el rubio, Sakura, los clones con la momia y una pelirroja con corazones en los ojos al ver al rubio le seguían a toda prisa mientras el Hyuuga les miraba perderse en la distancia, refunfuñó algo molesto antes de partir de ahí con su equipo mientras Shikamaru tomaba nota de hablar con su padre sobre esa supuesta línea de sangre del rubio que desapareció a la distancia.

El viaje a la torre fue mas bien tranquilo tras la presentación de Karin a Sakura quien al saber que la pelirrosa era una de las múltiples chicas de Naruto de inmediato se vio bombardeando de preguntas a la ojiverde girando todas entorno a la resistencia, dimensiones del rubio y claro la esperada ¿puedo unirme? A lo que Sakura asintió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa mientras Karin la abrazaba con fuerza diciendo algo sobre ser las mejores amigas y compartir todo incluso la deliciosa leche de su rubio, Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras y Sakura se puso algo roja quizá reconocía pertenecerle a Naruto pero eso no significaba que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, llegaron a la torre e ingresaron a ella por una de las puertas de inmediato se encontraron con un pequeño salón donde un cartel se hallaba frente a ellos con calma el rubio abrió ambos pergaminos y en una nube de humo apareció un sonriente Kakashi que les felicitaba por su éxito aunque cundo vio a la sonriente pelirroja que le decía hola con la mano y a la momia Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar que paso - a la princesa lo mordió un sujeto con injerto de serpiente creo que se llamaba Orochimaru- en cuanto dijo su nombre Kakashi les felicito apresuradamente antes de tomar al pelinegro y esfumarse con el en el aire mientras el rubio suspiraba ante la preocupación de su "mentor", y se preguntaba que pasaría si supiera que el planeo eso, decidió dejarlo pasar y avanzo con las chicas al interior de la torre, aun faltaban algunos días para que esta fase transitoria acabara y el rubio solo podía pensaba en una cosa –(me voy a volver loco si no mato a alguien )- si las ideas del rubio eran mas que claras aunque cuando se vio atrapado en ese fuerte abrazo con dos cosas grandes y extremadamente suaves alrededor de su cara olvido esa idea  
-Naruto_kun al fin llegas ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- decía la mujer de cabellos morados mientras el rubio acariciaba suavemente su trasero  
-Anko_chan no pensabas que alguien me iba a derrotar verdad- dijo con una sonrisa insinuante mientras la pelimorada se trenzaba a su cintura con sus piernas  
-no nadie derrotara a mi novio, anda vamos a un cuarto para que te de tu premio- le lamia suavemente una mejilla  
-nos vemos Sakura_chan Karin_chan tengo que atender a esta belleza como se merece- y el rubio besando a Anko se desvaneció en el aire como un fantasma  
-ella es una de las mujeres de Naruto_kun y bueno… creo que es la principal por obvias razones - dijo la pelirrosa algo abatida dada la clara diferencia entre ella y Ankoi aunque ciertamente las únicas que quizá le competían eran Hinata y Shinokuu aunque claro ninguna genin lo sabia  
-bueno en kusa tenemos un remedio para eso pero toma su tiempo en rendir efecto, si quieres te lo paso pero con una condición … quiero un trío Sakura_chan- dijo la pelirroja de lentes con un claro tono insinuante mientras la pelirosa se ponía bastante roja  
-enserio se puede… entonces… si cuentas conmigo- dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras Karin le abrazaba  
-así se habla vamos a pasarla tan bien Sakura_chan tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- y la arrastro por la torre mientras buscaban los mencionados ingredientes del fabuloso remedio, aunque la sonrisa en su cara le indicaba a la ojiverde que quizá eso no era tan buena idea.

En una de las tantas recamaras de la torre un rubio desnudo soltaba gemidos suaves y ahogados mientras una mujer de cabello violeta usando solo una malla sobre sus pechos generosos chupaba con fuerza su duro miembro metiéndolo por completo en su garganta mientras el rubio solo se dedicaba a gemir –mmm es delicioso Naruto_kun tienes el pene mas grande y delicioso del mundo- decía la pelimorada mientras lamia su miembro suavemente degustando de su sabor y textura, sus labios rodeaban la punta mientras chupaba con suavidad y sus dedos jugaban con los testículos del afortunado ninja de ojos azules que se dedicaba a gemir sin parar –aaahh Anko_chan … eres maravillosa en esto aaaahhhhh- decía el rubio entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que la pelimorada devoraba todo su pene con hambre, Naruto acaricio su suave cabellera morada antes de jalar su cabeza y obligarle a tragar todo su pene, Anko forcejeo un poco mientras se ahogaba ante las dimensiones del rubio antes de rendirse y dedicarse a sentir como Naruto la poseía por la boca, finalmente la soltó y Anko saco el pene ensalivado de su garganta tosiendo un poco –casi tengo la mejor muerte del mundo – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de arrancarse la malla y apretar sus pechos insinuante –estos te gustan verdad Naruto_kun- dijo ella mientras el rubio extendía una de sus manos amasando uno de los pechos de la mujer de cabellos morados con suavidad –mucho Anko_chan son perfectos por donde los veas- declaro con una sonrisa mientras Anko solo se alzaba para besarlo suavemente , sus labios se separaron mientras la pelimorada apretaba sus pechos y atrapaba el miembro del rubio que solo pudo gemir, su pene estaba siendo masturbado por los suaves pechos de la jounin especial que sacando la lengua elamia la punta de su pene sin detenerse chupándole suavemente mientras sus senos abrazaban el duro miembro, el rubio solo podía hacer una cosa gemir y dejarse ir –Anko_chan aquí va… ahí vaaaa aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- la espalda de Naruto se arqueo y de la punta de su miembro escapo una gran cantidad de semen que baño el rostro de la mujer que de inmediato comenzó a recolectarlo para degustarle con gusto, el rubio la sujeto con facilidad alzándola delos muslos y acomodándola sobre el- toma lo que mereces mi bella Anko_chan- y el rubio la dejo caer clavando su pene de un golpe hasta su útero, Anko lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza alzándola antes de dejarla caer sobre su pene mientras Anko no paraba de gemir suplicando por mas del miembro de Naruto que no se detenía, sus paredes internas lo abrazaban con suavidad mientras su pene horadaba su interior en golpes fuertes y firmes mientras sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire y la pelimorada solo podía gemir –aaahhh ssiii mas Naruto_kun dame ms de tu delicioso pene mi amor aaaahhhhh- el rubio besaba suavemente su cuello lamiendo y mirando con atención el sello maldito en la mujer mientras su pene se introducía en su vientre y Anko se arqueaba con fuerza –aaaahh ssiii lléname lléname toda déjame darte un hijo Naruto_kun aaahhhh- el rubio la beso con pasión mientras la dejaba caer en su pene y estallaba dentro de ella inundando su útero con semen caliente y espeso que poco a poco se derramaba de ella, con suavidad la lanzo a la cama antes de caerle encima apretando sus pechos contra su torso –aquí voy de nuevo Anko_chan- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida antes de empezar a moverse sobre la mujer de nuevo.

En las afueras de la torre unas molestas Kin y Tayuya llegaban a la misma siguiendo a un cobarde y aterrado Dosu quien las abordo tan pronto se alejaron del ojiazul y le ordeno escoltarle a la torre, estuvieron tentadas a mandarlo al cuerpo pero la idea de llevarlo mejor al rubio era mas atractiva, por eso mismo ingresaron a la torre donde tras extender sus rollos apareció su "sensei" quien solo pidió un informe sobre su encargo recibiendo claro la noticia de su falla tota aunque su sonrisa no era nada agradable mas que nada porque indicaba que eso era lo que el quería, al mismo tiempo un grupo de molestas kunoichis de la nube terminaban de deshacerse de su enemigo la verdad habían estado paseando sin hacer mucho trabajo hasta que se toparon con ese equipo de la cascada un trió de pervertidos que planeaba cosas nada agradables con ellas, por eso mismo acabaron bien muertos y ahora ellas miraban el fuego arder –mañana llegaremos a la torre asique estén alertas por si ven a Naruto_kun- dijo la sonrojada Yugito mientras Karui y de manera asombrosa Samui también se sonrojaba al recordar al rubio galanteador que las cautivo solo con una mirada.

En la torre se respiraba un aire f´rio mientras una mujer de cabellos morados ataviada solo con un camisón que ocultaba su desnudez estaba sentada en uno de los escalones del salón de luchas principal en el centro de la torre mientras el rubio frente a ella sacaba un estuche de violín –esto es para ti y todas mi bellas putitas Anko_chan- la mujer esbozo una gran sonrisa al escucharlo (denle click ya saben watch?v=ZEe9sXO1M-I&feature=fvwrel )  
el rubio empezó a tocar suavemente mientras sus notas volaban por el aire y las chicas en la torre despertaban como siendo llamadas por la dulce melodía, en otro lado un hombre de rostro vendado curioseaba en la cafetería por que paso todo el día escondido –hola momia cobarde- Dosu miro horrorizado como el rubio aparecía frente a el mientras la música resonaba en el viento, como pudo ataco con su brazo sónico mientras el rubio lo eludía dándole una patada en la nuca que lo mandaba al suelo; en el salón principal una pelirrosa acompañada de una pelirroja de lentes llegaban a donde el rubio tocaba suavemente, Anko las miro y sonriéndoles les ofreció un asiento en ese concierto privado, Dosu corría por su vida por los pasillos, el rubio aparecía de pronto y de la nada como emergiendo de la oscuridad mientras el aterrado ninja del sonido corría como loco tratando de escapar –huir no te salvara momia- decía el rubio apareciendo de nuevo a su lado antes de clavarle un poderoso golpe al estomago mientras una sombra avanzaba despacio y se internaba en el salón principal, se trataba de Shinoku quien en una bata de dormir bastante sobria aparecía con sin su disfraz mientras a su lado Hinata usando un short y una camisa ancha se le unía guiada por la suave melodía del rubio ojiazul, las dos chicas avanzaron sentándose también frente al rubio que tocaba a ojos cerrados; en los pasillos el hombre de las vendas corría sujetándose su brazo dislocado y herido mientras suplicaba por ayuda pero claro nadie lo escuchaba, en el salón Kin y Tayuya en ropa de dormir se unían al concierto privado mientras Dosu aparecía por uno de los pasillos llegando a las barandillas de observación donde la música resonaba con mas fuerza y el sentía el terror al máximo, en uno de los pasillos una somnolienta Temai escuchaba la música que le resultaba relajante no pudo dormir por la linda pregunta de su hermanita que ahora mismo estaba a un lado de ella mirando con curiosidad como el hombre aparecía aterrado sujetándose de la barandilla mientras miraba al fondo al grupo de mujeres embelesadas por la música del rubio, Dosu lo miro sin comprender nada cuando el rubio apareció a su espalda con una mortal sonrisa en su cara –miren mis hermosas chicas… esto es lo que le depara a quien ose tocarlas- dijo el rubio del violín mientras los ojos de Dosu se abrían del shock bajo el rostro para ver la mano rodeada de chakra futon atravesándole el pecho mientras el rubio a su espalda le sonreía, su mano Sali de el mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y con un giro su pierna evuelta de aire le arrancaba la cabeza en n geiser de sangre que salpicaba por todos lados mientras las chicas miraban algo asustadas (Kin y Sakura) como la cabeza del hombre del rostro vendado caia frente a ellas mientras el clon se desvanecía con una gran sonrisa todo bañado en sangre tras guiñarle un ojo a Airi quien solo podía sentir un calor incesante recorrer su cuerpo –esa crueldad, ese poder… tengo que ser su mujer, el tiene que reclamarme como suya cuanto antes- dijo la sonrojada y excitada Airi mientras su hermana mayor sonreía el rubio tenia un toque muy interesante.

El rubio guardo el violín mientras miraba a las chicas y antes de poder decir nada una desnuda Anko que arrojo su bata le saltaba encima besándolo con pasión- vamos Naruto_kun hazme el amor como solo tu sabes- dijo la sonriente pelimorada mientras las chicas le miraban sonrojadas y algo apenadas por su actitud mientras el rubio le sonreía a Anko quien solo asintió susurrándole algo al oído, antes de que alguna pudiera decir nada se desvanecieron en una burbuja oscura reapareciendo todas en una gran habitación cerrada con varias camas en ella las chicas miraron a Anko quien solo esbozo una sonrisa –esta torre fue demolida en la primera guerra shinobi cuando la reconstruyeron nunca revisaron el sótano y estos dormitorios solo yo los conozco ahora si Naruto_kun… cojete a tus inda putas- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados antes de caer en la cama con el rubio sobre ella, la ropa de Naruto salió volando mientras las chicas en especial las nuevas miraban en shock el miembro del rubio –es un chiste ese debe ser el pene mas grande del mundo… es casi un brazo extra!- dijo tayuyá antes de que los gemidos de Anko comenzaran a resonar mientras el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella con fuerza, las camas pronto cayeron de sus bases quedando los colchones regados por el suelo junto con la ropa de las chicas, por un lado Sakura gemía con fuerza mientras dos clones rubio se hundían en ella uno en su vagina y otro mas en su trasero –aaaahhh siii mas Naruto_kun mas lléname de ti aaahhh- suplicaba la pelirrosa mientras ANko lanzaba un gemido animal al sentir como el rubio original derramaba cantidades asombrosas de su semilla dentro de ella, salió con calma mientras Anko era volteada y lanzaba un gemido gustosa al sentir el pene del rubio clonado en su trasero mientras otro clon aparecía frente a ella ofreciéndole su miembro que ella chupaba con gusto, -Hinata_chan vas tu- dijo el rubio camianando despacio mientras el clon con su pene en el trasero de la Hyuga le abría las piernas alzándola en el aire, su cara estaba toda roja mientras el rubio chupaba suavemente uno de sus grandes pechos – son tan grandes vana ser enormes cuando dejes de crecer Hinata_chan… serán tan adorables- y de un golpe entro, Hinata lanzo un fuerte gemido al viento mientras el pene del rubio se hundía en ella y su boca dejaba salir sus quejidos de gusto mientras el rubio se internaba en su vagina –aaahh Naruto_kun siii mas dame mas- suplicaba la peliazul mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos y el clon y el se acompasaban entraba uno salía el otro entraba y así mientras Hinata se sentía sumirse en un paraíso que no conocía mientras el clon empujaba con fuerza en su trasero y ella se arqueaba por completo cuando el pene de Naruto llegaba hasta su útero-aaaahhhhhh- se arqueo con fuerza estallando en un colosal orgasmo mientras Naruto dejaba ir su semen caliente derramándolo dentro de ella, salió de la peliazul mientras gotas del fluido blanco caían de ella antes de que acabara en un colchón mientras un con aparecía y continuaban en su sándwich de Hinata, mas allá el rubio avanzo quedando de pie frente a Shinoku que de inmediato beso su miembro y comenzó a chupar con fuerza mientras el rubio acariciaba su cabeza y la Aburame chupaba con fuerza mientras el rubio lanzaba fuertes gemidos al viento al tiempo que su clon empujaba en la chica sin detenerse, pronto los dos rubios estallaban inundando el interior de la chica con su semilla caliente y espesa, el clon se desvaneció mientras otro tomaba su lugar girando a Shinoku y empujando en ella mientras el rubio se acomodaba a la espada de Sakura –hora de que tu sexy trasero tenga lo suyo Sakura_chan- dijo el rubio mientras le separaba el trasero y empujaba en ella, la pelirrosa lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio se adentraba en ella y pronto gemía sin control tirada en el suelo con el rubio original sobre su trasero embistiéndole una y otra vez mientras ella solo podía sonreír sonrojada mientras los clones se movían contra las chicas sin descanso; por su parte Tayuya Kin y Karin estaban estupefactas ante semejante acto sexual que sin duda tenia a las chicas mas que felices con esas orgásmicas sonrisas en sus caras y ahí ya n aguanto mas- Naruto_kun hazme tu puta por favor!- grito una desnuda Karin sobre uno de los colchones a la espera de algún clon, sus pechos suaves y redondos bordeando la copa c de pezones duros se balanceaban de arriba abajo mientras ella misma se masturbaba rozando su sabe y lisa entrepierna.

Frente a Karin apareció el sonriente rubio con su pene brillando bañado en jugos vaginales y restos de semen mientras la tomaba de los tobillos separando sus piernas y alzándolas en el aire –claro que eres mi puta Karin_chan y mis putas deben saber que solo yo puedo hacerlas felices- y ataco, Karin lanzo un fuerte gemido al viento cuando sintió como el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella despacio, sus paredes se distendían mientras el miembro de Naruto entraba en ella, -así que no eres virgen eh Karin_chan… no importa después de hoy solo mi pene podrá estar dentro de ti- dijo el rubio antes de empujar con fuerza llegando hasta el fondo mientras la pelirroja lanzaba un fuerte gemido bajo la mirada sonriente de Nako quien al borde de la cama sentía como el clon en su trasero se hundía en ella –aaahh siii lo adoras verdad niña admítelo es el mejor pene del mundooo ohhh siii Naruto_kun- las manos de clon amasaban los pechos de Anko, por su lado Hinata estaba ahora en cuatro con un rubio en su trasero mientras chupaba un miembro con fuerza y Shinoku cabalgaba a un subió mientras acariciaba dos penes mas con sus manos saltando con su boca de uno a otro, mas allá Sakura tenia tres miembros en ella y a los lados de Kin y tayuyá un par de clones rubios las invitaban a unirse a la fiesta, la ropa de Kin cayo al suelo y el rubio comenzó a besar sus pechos medianos con suavidad mientras que Tayuya tuvo que casi ser desvestida a la fuerza mientras que el rubio amasaba sus pechos de los mas grandes de las genin superada solo por Hinata –aaahh sii chúpalos mas fuerte rubio muéstrame que eres el semental que siempre espere aahhh- decía la pelirroja excitada mientras caía al suelo c e rubio sobre sus pechos; Karin gemía con fuerza su cuerpo se estaba tensando al máximo mientras el rubio entraba en su vagina con fuerza y salía de ella solo para volver a entrar y hacerla gemir con fuerza soltó sus piernas y estas abrazaron la cintura del rubio que se movía sobre ella con fuerza mientras la pelirroja solo podía gemir –dilo Karin_chan eres mía y solo mía…dilo y te daré tu premio- decía el rubio moviéndose sobre a chica de entes que solo podía gemir mientras su mente le gritaba lo que tenia que decir –lo soy! soy tuya Naruto_kun soy tu putaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio estallaba en su interior inundándola con fuerza con un torrente salvaje de semen caliente, el rubio salió de ella con calma mientras la sonriente pelirroja respiraba algo cansada y muy feliz,- trátala bien- dijo el rubio al clon que se dejo caer sobre Karin que solo se relamió los labios mientras el nuevo miembro entraba en ella.

La pelinegra del sonido estaba toda roja y sobre una cama cuando el clon rubio desapareció y el Naruto original hizo acto de presencia, su clon se disipo en cuanto su lengua alcanzo a acariciar la suave barrera dentro de Kin quien sonrojada abría las piernas mirando a un lado –hazme el amor mi señor- dijo suplicantemientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella y la besaba suavemente mientras sus manos amasaban con suavidad uno de sus pechos de pezones rosados, los apretaba suavemente mientras su miembro se rozaba contra su entrada con delicadeza –eres virgen Kin_chan y seré muy gentil mi nueva y dulce putita del sonido- dijo mientras entraba en ella con suavidad, y Kin lanzaba un sutil gemido al viento, en la habitación el aroma a sexo era enervante mientras los gemidos resonaban por todos lados y el rubio se hundía suavemente en ella hasta tcar su himen, sus labios se unieron en un beso mientras el rubio empujaba y Kin se arqueaba del dolor, su entrada había sido desgarrada y ahora el gran miembro del rubio estaba entrando en ella poco a poco –aaahhh Naruto_kun es… es enorme aaahhh- decía la pelinegra mientras el rubio la llenaba por completo, sus labios besaban el suave cuello de Kin mientras el rubio retrocedía y volvía a entrar, la chica lanzo un fuerte gemido de gusto al sentirle entrar en ella mientras rozaba la entrada de su vientre con golpes suaves, pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el orgasmo la sacudió al sentir como el miembro del rubio se colaba en su útero despacio y con calma, el rubio se movía sobre ella adentro y afuera a paso lento y seguro hundiéndose en Kin quien solo podía gemir mientras el pene de Naruto le recorría todo el interior –aaahh siii… me gusta Naruto_kun lo adoro… adoro tu pene aaahhh- decía por completo rendida mientras el rubio le besaba de nuevo empujando con mas fuerza en ella mientras sus quejidos resonaban con mas fuerza, a un lado Hinata estaba contra la pared siendo sostenida en el aire mientras un clon se hundía en su vientre, mas allá Karin estaba con un rubio en su boca y otro en su vagina mientras Shinoku recibía una doble ración del rubio y Sakura estaba en su suelo debajo de un clon por su parte Anko gemía de lo lindo con un clon en cara orificio de su cuerpo y un par mas de miembros en sus manos, el rubio sobre Kin se movía con fuerza mientras la pelinegra no lo soportaba mas –me vengo Naruto_kun me voy a venir tu nueva puta se va a venir- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y estallaba en un colosal orgasmo que la dejaba semi noqueada pero con una cálida sensación en su vientre, un clon apareció y los labios de Kin fueron a su miembro mientras esta descansaba y el rubio se enfilaba a su ultima presa.

-ven aquí mi rubio semental y húndeme esa enorme cosa tuya- dijo la pelirroja cntra la pared ofreciéndose descaradamente al rubio ninja que sin perder el tiempo acaricio su redondo trasero mientras rosaba su pene contra los muslos tersos de Tayuya –te he dicho que adoro que hables de esa forma Tayuya_chan- dijo el rubio alzando su pene y rozándolo contra la mojada entrada de la impaciente pelirroja que se lanzaba suavemente contra el –no juegues clávamelo ya Naruto_kun déjame sentir tu enorme pene- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio entraba de golpe, Tayuya fue aplastada contra la pared mientras el pene de Naruto se hundía en ella con fuerza llegando hasta su útero de un solo golpe, el rubio amaso sus pechos con fuerza mientras la pelirroja sonreía –aaahh ssiii esto es lo que quería esto si es un pene mas Naruto_kun métemelo mas lléname con tu leche y hazme una de tus putas- decía la pelirroja sonriente mientras e rubio se balanceaba sobre ella con fuerza entrando y saliendo hasta el fondo de ella, mientras su boca solo dejaba salir fuertes gemidos y se desplomaban al suelo, Tayuya quedo en cuatro y e rubio la sujeto de las caderas con fuerza –aahhh lo adoro Tayuya_chan dilo dime que eres anda- decía el rubio con voz lujuriosa mientras se movía en la chica que solo podía gemir ante los golpes constantes del rubio, -yo soy tu puta soy tu puta mi semental rubio soy tu putaaaaa- dijo la ruda pelirroja con una gloriosa sonrisa en su cara mientras estallaba en un violento orgasmo y el rubio derramaba cantidades abrumadoras de semen dentro de ella, salió de Tayuya con una gran sonrisa el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras las chicas yacían regadas por e suelo con restos de semen escurriendo de ellas –Naruto_kun… cojeme de nuevo- dijo la deseosa voz de una agotada Anko mientras abría las piernas sobre una de las pocas camas que estaban intactas y el rubio solo sonreía –(creo que ya se que hacer para no aburrirme mientras estos días pasan jejeje) con una sonrisa en la cara Naruto avanzo a su sensual domadora de serpientes estaba dispuesto a darle mas… mucho mas a todas ellas.

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos Mikoto esta confabulada con Imari, Hana esta "marcando territorio" en l cama de Naruto el rubio ya se encargo del cobarde de Dosu Airi siente cosas mas que interesantes y para colmo valla con lo que se monto el rubio al final del capitulo no lo creen, me pregunto si asi fue este como iran a ser los que siguen  
_X_X (inconsciente)  
X_X(igual que la otra)  
eso fue (tambaleándose antes de caer inconsciente)  
genial (cae al suelo con una gran hemorragia )_  
espero que ustedes estén bien ya que creo que se me paso un poquito la mano jejejeje (con tapones de papel en la nariz)

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que les parecio el final del cap


	29. C28: Arrancan las preliminares!

Y que creen gente, ya llego el nuevo capitulo de este fic, donde por fin veremos si a cierta kunoichi se le hace al fin probar las capacidades del rubio no diré quien es adelantaría demasiado del capitulo solo me resta decirles que los disfruten y ahora con los reviews  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si ese rubio es el idolo de mucho incluido yo en cuanto a lo de kushina ya veras como se desarrolla  
**Hirato Tatzumaki:**si esa es la razon normalmente jejeje  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92:**creo que es un poco de odio y admiracion juntos, lo de dosu nececitaba ser rapido para pasar al plato principal y si shikamaru se mete en tremendo lio si trata de investigar sobre naruto y es verdad imari es muy noble por buscar la felicidad de s comapñero entregandole cuantas mujeres pueda  
**Yue Namikaze:**ya quisieramos todos poder matarlo asi apoco no  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:**que bueno que te gusto y si es un mendigo suertudo  
**Kaks96:**es verdad solo faltaron las hermanitas de la arena pero ya tendrasn su oportunidad creeme  
**NamikazeArmand:**si esta historia tiene de todo y si que ira a hacer mikoto en cuanto a lo del rubio creeme cuando paso todos lo odiamos incluso yo  
**Narutorinnegan117:**que bueno que te gusto  
**xona potter namikaze:**que bueno que te gusto es el primer lemon de ese estilo que me aviento y creo que si quedo bien y si fue un capitulo muy completo  
**Nesumy19Oz:**si tienes razon tengo una imaginacion  
**seirius:**si por suerte fue pequeño que si no  
**Silber D Wolf:**si fue una locura de capitulo y aqui esta el nuevo jejeje  
**Loquin:**si mikoto dijo si a doblegar a kushina quien lo diria no y si al fin el rubio le saco provecho a los clones  
**Kyle Cros:**que bueno que te halla gustado la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo  
wow cuantos reviews fueron creo que desde el prologo no tenia tantos eso me hace muy muy feliz, bueno ahoa si con el cap y a desentrañar que chica tendra suerte con el rubio  
_me pregunto quien es (con pose pensativa)  
ni idea nos das una pista (el autor niega)  
ah ya se quien es se trata de … (le tapan la boca)  
no nos arruines la sorpresa mejor vamos a leer (sin soltarle la boca miran la pantalla)  
_al fin fueron discretas quien lo diría, de nuevo espero que el capitulo les guste

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene para variar lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Arrancan las preliminares!**

Tayuya no podía parar de gemir, estaba tirada en sobre una cama con sus piernas bien abiertas y el rubio sobre ella la tenia sujeta de los tobillos sin dejar de empujar en ella con fuerza–aaahh siii mas dame mas de tu enorme pene mi amo ohhh siii que delicia cógeme mas parte en dos del placer aaaahhhh siiii mas mas no pares- suplicaba la mujer mientras sus pechos se mecían y el rubio se movía dentro de ella, a su alrededor las demás chicas yacían desperdigadas por todos lados bañadas con restos de semen y sonrisas satisfechas mientras el rubio se mecía sobre la pelirroja que no paraba de gemir –aahh Tayuya_chan eres una verdadera puta… y eres toda mía – decía el rubio mientras su miembro se inflamaba dentro de la pelirroja que solo podía gemir con fuerza victima del violento orgasmo que la sacudía con fuerza mientras el rubio de nuevo inundaba su interior con su semen caliente y espeso, el rubio se retiro de ella despacio dejando desbordar su esencia de ella quien permanecía casi inconsciente mientras el se enfilaba a las chicas mirando con especial detalle a su Hyuuga –ven aquí Hinata_chan se que quieres chuparlo de nuevo- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la peliazul se movía por el suelo y con hambre comenzaba a lamer el miembro del rubio que se limitaba a cariciar su cabellera Azulada con calma mientras miraba al techo y la sentía consentirle mientras el se limitaba a mirar al vacio –(Hinata_chan si que ha aprendido a hacer esto… pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado reo que 4 días es probable que mañana empiece la siguiente fase es una pena adoraba estar aquí aunque necesito salir y matar algunas personas o no me sentiré satisfecho del todo con tanto inútil que matar… ahh diablos Hinata_chan es demasiado buena en esto)- el rubio lanzo un gemido ahogado y su miembro estallo con fuerza liberando una descarga abundante de semen en la garganta de la peliazul que tragaba con gusto.

En un sitio distante en un templo hermoso y blanco una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y figura por demás envidiable estaba sentada en su trono meditando las acciones a seguir, no había ido en busca de la respuesta del ninja rubio que trabajaba para su hermana y consideraba que ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para notar que ella era sin duda la mejor opción, pero por mas que deseara entrar en la aldea de Konoha sabia bien que su hermana no se lo permitía no ahora al menos, no le temía a su poder ella sabia a la perfección que eran igual de poderosas pero lo que en este momento llamaba su atención era el aura de muerte que rodeaba a la aldea de Konoha y que claramente no era natural  
-**Amateratsu, déjame sola por favor** – dijo la diosa de la luz a su subordinada mas leal que salió de ahí sin cuestionarle o quejarse –**ahora preséntate ante mi diosa de la muerte**- dijo con molestia en su voz mientras una mancha negra se dibujaba en el suelo y la sensual mujer aparecía entre flamas moradas  
-**me mandaste llamar Hikari_sama**- decía Shinigami con amabilidad y servilismo aunque en el fondo detestaba ese sitio había demasiada luz y vida para su gusto  
-**si Shinigami, dime porque tu aura envuelve la aldea de la hoja, se bien que ahí se realizan pruebas pero no tienes porque estar en ese sitio**- indago la diosa de la luz a la mujer de reveladora ropa  
-**solo vigilo a mi compañero eso es todo Hikari_sama**- la sola mención de esas palabras hicieron a la diosa alzar las cejas con duda ante semejantes palabras  
-**compañero? Shinigami acaso en tu soledad has perdido el juicio y has tomado a un simple mortal como tu compañero eso es algo indebido**- decía la mujer rubia mientras la diosa de la muerte le encaraba sonriendo  
-**es es todo menos un simple mortal Hikari_sama, es el mejor espécimen que podrá encontrar en el mundo y por eso tengo el orgullo de llamarme a mi misma como su mujer y futura madre de los hijos de Naruto_kun**- la mención del rubio sobresalto a la diosa que lo disimulo de las mil maravillas  
-**eso es un error ningún humano es capaz de preñar a una diosa, además dudo que el te encuentre atractiva fuera de un cuerpo voluptuoso como el tuyo mejor déjalo en paz y ahora retírate**- decía con desdén mientras la diosa de la muerte se inclinaba respetuosamente ante la deidad de la luz  
-**usted sabe bien que algunos mortales son maravillosos para ciertas cosas no es verdad** –la insinuación de esas palabras hizo a Hikari mirarle de mala manera **,-me retiro mi señora pero sabe, Nauto_kun es alguien muy especial y me adora por como soy no solo por como me veo, de hecho visto así solo para el, y en cuanto a lo que dijo es verdad los mortales simples no pueden preñar a una diosa, pero Naruto_kun es muy diferente y se que con el tiempo su abundante semen me ha de preñar mi señora**- y la diosa de la muerte se disipo en el aire mientras Hikari meditaba sus palabras con calma.

-(**esto no me gusta Naruto_kun esta muy relacionado con el bando de Yami si esto sigue así el podría caer en manos de ella o de alguna de sus subordinadas, ni hablar creo que tendré que convencerlo de otro modo, veremos si lo que presumes de el es verdad Shinigami**)- pensaba la oscura deidad mientras sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo imaginándose vividas escenas en su solitaria y fría cama; de regreso al mundo humano un montón de mujeres comía en la cafetería todas ellas con sonrisas bastante interesantes en la cara mientras cierto equipo de ninjas de la nube miraba al rubio en un rincón de la cafetería sentado mientras devoraba un tazón de humeante ramen, a su lado para sombro de los presentes estaba una hermosa pelirroja de la arena que si bien no decía nada no podía dejar de mirar al rubio ocasionalmente al igual que su hermana rubia que de hecho le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban haciendo sonreír mucho al rubio, la verdad las chicas morían de ganas por estar cerca de el pero claro algo en la pelirroja les incitaba a mantenerse alejadas del rubio que comía de lo lindo, por su lado una pelirrosada Sakura platicaba con su mejor amiga que recién llego a la torre el día anterior y que no dejaba de maldecir al vago y perezoso de Shikamaru por privarla de una divertida sesión de familia con el rubio y sus demás compañeras, por su lado Kurenai Yuhi miraba con detenimiento a sus alumnas y sobre todo a la sonriente de su amiga de cabellos morados –(nunca había visto a Anko tan feliz, y la forma de sentarse de Hinata y Shinku… esas tres deben haber estado con Naruto_kun, eso no es justo yo debería evaluarlo antes de que ellas lo probaran)- pensaba la irritada mujer de ojos rojos lanzando una fría y gélida mirada al rubio sonriente que solo le saludaba y guiñaba un ojo arrancando un sonrojo casi imperceptible en la mujer que de nuevo volvía a su comida  
-se va- murmuro Karui a sus compañeras mientras el rubio comenzaba a alejarse de la cafetería con un claro rumbo desconocido  
-hay que separarnos y buscarlo no podemos fallarle a Rikage_sama- dijo la mujer rubia mientras sus compañeras asentían y levantándose cada una salía de ahí por su cuenta bajo la mirada divertida de cierta pelimorada que solo podía pensar en una cosa  
-(empieza tu casería Naruto_kun)- su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando las vio separarse

En la casa del rubio una molesta Haku terminaba de acomodar las sucias y nada presentables sabanas del rubio la verdad fue una sorpresa inesperada encontrarse a una desnuda, excitada y masturbada Inuzuka sobre ellas clamando por el miembro del rubio pero bueno ella la comprendió después de todo ella también lo deseaba casi todo el tiempo estaba húmeda solo por pensar en el, agito la cabeza y regreso a lo suyo mientras que en la habitación insonorizada de huéspedes una roja y sin chakra Kurostsuchi aun en "recuperación forzada" estaba mas roja de lo que nunca creo estar cuando Hana le relataba la vivida experiencia con el rubio, -y entonces el enorme pene de Naruto_kun se clavo hasta mi útero y empezó a moverse con una fuerza que casi sentía que me iba a partir en dos del placer- decía la Inuzuka con una mirada perdida mientras Kurotschi se ponía aun mas roja que antes al imaginarse la escena pero con ella como protagonista mientras Hana con señas y movimientos exagerados de sus brazos mas gestos por demás pervertidos describía lo que sentía – fue el orgasmo mas intenso de mi vida y claro como buen macho alfa Naruto_kun le lleno con muchísimo semen caliente y espeso, te lo juro Kuorostruchi Naruto_kun es todo un semental que te va ha hacer ver el cielo cuando te reclame como suya- dijo la Inuzuka con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara mientras algo d sangre goteaba de la nariz de la mujer de cabello negro, entre las platicas sexuales de Hana las narraciones de Haku y claro las descripciones del rubio y su forma de hacer el amor la pelinegra estaba mas que excitada y claro para el olfato de la Inuzuka eso no pasaba desapercibido –jejeje estas caliente no, acostúmbrate porque cuando Naruto_kun te tome vas a estar así todo el tiempo y siempre ansiosa y dispuesta de dejarte coger cuando sea y donde sea como una buena perra- decía la Inuzuka antes de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada; mientras tanto en la torre un rubio muy ovacionado entre las mujeres caminaba bien quitado de la pena hasta que claro alguien le llamo, no era una persona que se hiciera mucho del rogar a los llamados menos cuando estos provenían de una habitación perfumada donde el aroma de una hermosa mujer le invitaba a pasar.  
-y que puedo hacer por ti Kurenai_chan- decía el rubio calmado y tranquilo mientras la ojiroja le miraba con detenimiento  
-no te apures Naruto_kun, después de todo no recordaras esto- y trazo sellos mientras sus ojos brillaron un segundo y el rubio se quedaba perdido, –no quisiera tener que hacer esto pero así los hombres nunca hablan de mas cuando me desfogo con ellos- dijo la ojiroja mientras cerraba la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

La ojiroja abrió los ojos grandes e impresionados cuando las manos del rubio acariciaron sus pechos mientras se apretaba contra ella por la espalda –pero que!- se dio la vuelta para encararlo recibiendo solo un apasionado beso de parte del rubio que metía su lengua en la boca de Kurenai hasta el fondo de la misma mientras la mujer se despegaba de el en busca de aire –los genjutsus como ese no sirven en mi Kurenai_chan pero si lo que querías era algo de diversión porque no la pediste con mucho gusto te la daba-, la abrazo suavemente mientras la mujer de cabellera negra lo miro entrecerrando los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa y negar a su actitud, -ya veo, entonces Naruto_kun muéstrame de que eres capaz- le reto la mujer mientras el rubio sonreía bajando sus manos para amasar suavemente el redondo trasero de la ojiroja –esto será algo que nunca olvidaras Kurenai_chan- ; la mujer de ojos rojos cayo a la cama, mientras el rubio le despojaba de su vestido de vendas o mas bien lo hacia jirones, ella no usaba sostén por lo que sus pechos quedaron expuestos de inmediato unos bellos pechos copa c redondos y perfectos de pezones rosados de inmediato los comenzó a amasar con suavidad mientras la mujer lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento y claro el rubio lamia suavemente su cuello, despacio bajo por el mismo hasta quedar frente a sus pechos que apretando con suavidad guio a su boca, lamio los pezones arqueando a Kurenai mientras chupaba los pezones rosados, era suave y calmado chupando uno y luego el otro saltando de uno al otro cada cierto tiempo mientras las mejillas de la jounin se teñían de rojo –aahh si que sabes como chupar aaaahhh- el rubio no respondió se limito a besar con mas fuerza los pezones de la mujer mientras su rodilla rozaba la entrada de su sexo que se humedecía mientras el rubio no soltaba sus pechos, al final los libero dejando los pezones duros y ensalivados mientras bajaba por el vientre de la mujer, llego hasta sus lycras negras que con calma le quito antes de tomarla de un tobillo y besas suavemente su pantorrilla mientras ascendía por las larga pierna lamiendo el suave y terso muslo mientras se acercaba a la caliente zona cubierta solo por la prenda final mientras que el rubio lamia despacio, salto a la otra pierna cubriendo de besos el muslo de Kurenai mientras ascendía por este hasta la zona prometida, con calma le retiro la prenda de ropa interior dejando al descubierto la humedecida entrada con casi nada de vello púbico en ella, con una sonrisa el rubio rozo suavemente la entrada de la mujer – aaahhh Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer mientras los dedos del rubio se adentraban suavemente en ella, con calma el rubio se agacho e inhalo con fuerza- hueles tan delicioso Kurenai_chan- dijo el rubio antes de lamer suavemente arqueando con fuerza a la jounin pelinegra que solo pida gemir mientras sentía la lengua del rubio moviéndose en su interior, sus dedos se hundían en las sabanas de la cama mientras Naruto se adentraba aun mas en ella, sus gemidos comenzaban a resonar mientras sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

Naruto lamia con habilidad adentrándose en la jounin que solo gemía sin parar mientras que el rubio jugaba con sus dedos rozando el duro botón de Kurenai que solo podía gemir descontrolada mientras la lengua del rubio entraba y salía de ella con fuerza mientras sus paredes internas se convulsionaban bajo las caricias mojadas del ojiazul que no se detenía mientras ella se sentía arder como nunca antes –esto… esto es increíble… no no aguanto mas aaaaahhhhhh-y se arqueo de gusto mientras estallaba con fuerza salpicando con sus jugos la cara del rubio que bebía sus fluidos con mucho placer, Kurenai estaba sonrojada y sudorosa sin contar impresionada, nunca nadie la hizo terminar de esa forma solo con la lengua –aquí voy Kurenai_chan- decía el rubio desnudo entre las piernas de la mujer que solo sintió como le separaba las piernas mientras colocaba su miembro sobre ella y sus ojos le miraban muy detalladamente –es muy grande- dijo algo asustada mientras el rubio se deslizaba alineándose a la entrada mientras empujaba despacio, Kurenai se arqueo con fuerza cuando su interior se distendió por completo mientras el miembro del rubios e adentraba en ella con suavidad distendiendo sus paredes internas mientras Kurenai gemía con fuerza –aaahhh es enorme me… abre toda aaaahhh- sus manos arañaban las sabanas mientras el rubio se adentraba en ella despacio colmándola poco a poco de su pene, se deslizo sin detenerse hasta el fondo mientras Kurenai solo podía gemir de gusto ante tan sensación mientras que el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella mirándole a los ojos,- te gusta Kurenai_chan- pregunto el rubio retrocediendo despacio antes de golpearla con fuerzamientras la mjer gemía con fuerza y sus brazos rodeaban despacio al rubio ninja, sus piernas lo envolvieron mientras el rubio se balanceaba sobre Kurenai empujando su pene dentro de ella una y otra vez,mientras la mujer solo podía gemir y gemir –(ahh ya veo porque les encanta es enorme y que bien se siente…ohhh Shinoku si sigue así voy a considerar tu oferta de compartirlo ohhh Naruto_kuhn)- pensaba la mujer mientras el rubio le golpeaba con fuerza rozando la entra de su vientre mientras le golpeaba suavemente y Kurenai se arqueaba con fuerza mientras el rubio con habilidad y flexibilidad alcanzaba uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a chuparle con fuerza mientras su miembro se deslizaba dentro de la ojirroja una y otra vez arrancándole fuertes gemidos mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban con fuerza y lanzaba un animal gemido al viento antes de caer casi desmadejada sobre la cama con el rubio saliendo despacio de ella –Kurenai_chan que poco aguantas yo aun no me vengo jejejeje- se reía con seguridad mientras la esbelta mujer estaba tendida en la cama, entonces decidió atender cierto asunto –(bueno hora de que pagues por andas de mironcita)- pensó el rubio mientras parecía un clon y se reemplazaba con el sin que Kurenai se percatase de ello.

El rubio desnudo pareció en el pasillo lanzando un genjutsu sobre el mismo para que nadie los viera a el ni a la pelirroja entonces se reclino en la pared a un lado de la ninja pelirroja de piel oscura que fisgoneaba en el interior de la recamara como el clon se volvía a acomodar sobre Kurenai y esta gemía de nuevo al sentir el pene en su interior; Karui nunca espero encontrase algo como eso pero bueno decidió quedarse a "investigar" un poquito y ahora estaba aquí masturbándose suavemente mientras miraba al rubio poseer a la hermosa jounin –ohh sii Naruto_kun empuja tu pene dentro de mi- decía en voz baja la kunoichi de kumo mientras el rubio desnudo sonreía a veces esto era tan fácil se acomodo a espaldas de la chica y susurro suavemente –será un placer hacerte mía Karui_chan- la pelirroja se volteo despacio y asombrada más cuando vio frente a ella al rubio desnudo con esa prominente erección entre sus piernas mientras ella se ponía como su cabello, el rubio le tomo de una muñeca mientras la chica trataba de decir algo pero no pudo, los labios del rubio se unieron a los suyos mientras sus manos le desgarraban la ropa, bien podía haber gritado o golpearlo pero no lo hizo, su instinto y el calor la dominaban y con una sonrisa seductora acariciaba el miembro del rubio –oh Naruto_kun vas a clavarme esta enorme cosa- decía con una sonrisa coqueta mientras el rubio le desgarraba la parte inferior de su ropa lanzándole al suelo mientras le alzaba las piernas mientras las gotas caían de su mojada y suave entrada sin un solo vello –estas mas que lista no Karui_chan- le miro a los ojos fijamente mientras se aproximaba a ella despacio, su miembro se deslizo en la mujer de piel oscura suavemente mientras ella le sujetaba con fuerza del cuello y el pene del rubio entraba en ella cm a cm, fue una estocada lenta y prolongada que deposito todo el miembro del rubio en el interior de la kunoichi que no era virgen pero buen considerando que las especialistas en seducción de todas las naciones elementales estaban en kumo eso no le extrañaba, el rubio empujo suavemente contra la entrada de su vientre arrancando un fuerte gemid de la pelirroja a la que poco le importaba que los sorprendieran en ese trance, salió y se adentro de golpe arrancando fuertes gemidos de la kunoichi que solo podía clamar por mas, el miembro del rubio entonces se coló de un golpe sorpresivo en el interior de su vientre –aaaahhhhh- se arqueo con fuerza victima del potente orgasmo, pero claro el rubio no se detuvo, con suavidad lamio los duros pezones de Karui mientras se balanceaba contra ella una y otra vez entrando y saliendo de su vientre mientras la mujer solo podía gemir –aaahh esto… esto es lo máximo… aahah al carajo con la misión no quiero dejarte nunca Nruto_kun hhh sii aquí viene de nuevo – y la pelirroja lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio se movía con fuerza sobre ella empujando una y otra vez prolongando su abrumador orgasmo hasta que claro el también estallo inundando con semen caliente y espeso el interior de la pelirroja que sucumbía ante el rubio –eres mi putita de la nube verdad Karui_chan- decía el rubio a su pido mientras lamia suavemente el mismo y la pelirroja solo podía acceder a lo que el pedía –si, lo soy Naruto_kun lo soy- dijo por completo perdida mientras el rubio le besaba en los labios con suavidad, el rubio salió de ella de nuevo reemplazándose con un clon sonriente tras voltearla de espaldas contra la pared y entrar suavemente en ella moviéndose de atrás adelante –entonces Karui_chan se buena putita y dime… de que misión hablas? Y como premio te daré mucho mas de esto- y se movió contra ella mientras la kunoichi quebrada solo pudo gemir –aahh siii te contare lo que desees Naruto_kun solo sígueme haciendo el amor- el clon se disipo con Karui en dirección del sótano mientras el rubio ingresaba a la habitación.

El clon se desvaneció mientras una roja y extasiad Krenai yacía en cuatro a la espera del rubio, suavemente subió a la cama y tomándole de las caderas empujo su miembro en ella –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio se hundía despacio en ella golpeando hasta lo mas hondo de la kunoichi que lanzaba sus caderas contra el rubio que se mecía suavemente contra ella golpeándole cada vez con mas fuerza mientras que la ojiroja no paraba de gemir, entonces el rubio le lanzo una estocada firme y dura, su vientre no lo resistió y cedió ante su embate –aaaahhhhhhhhhh- lanzo un fuerte gemido de gozo al sentir como el pene del rubio se colaba en su útero se movía con fuerza contra ella mientras Kurenai no paraba de gritar de gusto y sus fluidos vaginales escurrían de su entraba abierta y dilatada mientras el miembro del rubio se colaba en su vientre una y otra vez mientras su pene horadaba la matriz de Kurenai quien no podía parar de gemir ante los golpes del rubio –aaaahhh Naruto_kun lo adoro, adoro tu pene no lo dejare nunca, no puedo vivir sin el aahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares- suplicaba la ojiroja al borde de otro orgasmo mientras el rubio se aventaba contra ella sin dejar de empujar –aah eres mi puta Kurenai_chan mía y solo mía nadie mas te tocara de nuevo…aahh dilo dime lo que eres aaahhh- el rubio se lanzaba con fuerza mientras Kurenai lo sentía el orgasmo estaba tan cerca y el pene de Naruto comenzaba a inflamarse dentro de ella –soy tu puta soy tu puta Naruto_kun!... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- y ella estallo con fuezamientras el rubio inundaba con su semen caliente el vientre de la kunoichi mientras esta solo podía respirar agitada mientras el rubio aun en su interior besaba su cuello y amasaba suavemente uno de sus pechos –esta noche nunca la olvidaras Kuranai_chan- y se disiparon en el aire reapareciendo en el sótano donde las chicas ya semidesnudas esperaban al rubio que tan pronto apareció invoco a una gran cantidad de clones que de inmediato tomaron a las chicas mientras Anko se sentaba en el rostro del rubio original que tenia a Kurenai cabalgando sobre el –bienvenida a la familia Kurenai_chan aaaahhh Naruto_kun si justo ahí aaahhh- dijo a pelimorada cuando la lengua del rubio se colaba en su entrepierna dando inicio a otra noche desenfrenada.

Un nuevo día llego a la aldea de la hoja y claro en la torre todo marchaba como era de esperarse con un salón principal lleno de genin aspirantes entere los que destacaban una genin del sonido, un equipo de la roca, otro mas de la nube donde la pelirroja tenia un aire ido y una sonrisa en la cara, y claro muchos genin de la hoja los cuales se miraban con unos a otros con una sonrisa, pero claro lo que mas llamaba la atención del rubio era el mencionado Uchiha que tenia vendas en el cuello justo sobre la marca del sello cubriéndole por completo haciendo al rubio sonreír eso solo le iba a atraer consecuencias nocivas pero bueno no era su vida después de todo, com siempre el viejo hokage recitaba un largo e interminable discurso sobre el desempeño de los genin y sobre el desarrollo de los exámenes que seegun el eran de los mejores de la historia pero bueno el rubio no tenia interés en eso y por eso mismo estaba enfrascado en un pleito mental  
-(que quieres decir con ablandando Imari_chan)- preguntaba confundido a su zorra interna que solo sonreía  
-**muy simple Naruto_kun Yami_sama y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que debes poseer también a Kushina, ella te dará hijos muy poderosos y por eso mismo ya he comenzado a ablandarla mostrándole imágenes de las maravillas que puedes hacerle sentir para que no se resista a ti**- decía la kitsune mientras el rubio tomaba un aire serio  
-(y que te hace pensar que la quiero de ese modo, es bella si lo se, pero enserio crees que le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo así como así)- respondió el irritado ninja mientras la youko negaba  
-**se que no, pero míralo de este modo que mejor manera de compensarte que volviéndose la mas servil y deseosa de tus putas, la que siempre este ansiosa de tu y la que haría lo que fuera por sentirte en ella, admítelo rebajarla un mero juguete sexual es atractivo sin mencionar que las Uzumaki son en verdad apasionadas en la cama**,- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el rubio suspiraba mentalmente  
-(no lo se, déjame pensarlo esta bien)- respondió el rubio mientras el hokage terminaba de hablar  
-**ok esperare pero a la larga tendrás que admitir que la idea de hacerle el amor te excita y encanta jajajajaja**- se rio la zorra mientras el rubio solo suspiraba ante sus palabras la verdad ella tenia razón en eso ultimo la idea de tenerla en una cama desnuda y deseosa de el le producía un placentero deseo de hundirse en ella hasta preñarla.

Frente a los aspirantes apareció un nuevo examinador un sujeto de nombre Hayate que no paraba de toser cuando el rubio alzo la mano –oiga Hokage_sama debería nombrar otro examinador ese parce a punto de morir de un ataque de tos- todo mundo se rio del chiste del rubio mientras Hayate negaba a sus palabras y Sarutobi solo esbozaba una sonrisa, el explico algo sobre combates preliminares y demasiados aspirantes o algo así la verdad el rubio no le hizo mucho caso, entonces pregunto si alguien deseaba retirarse, de inmediato Tayuya y Kin alzaron los brazos argumentando lesiones que no sanaron bien y fueron descalificadas no así Kabuto quien solo lanzo una mirada discreta a alguien el las barandillas de observación, lo que el examinador dijo después fue que dado el numero de participantes era probable que alguien luchara mas de una vez ya que se necesitaba un numero "x" de aspirantes para la siguiente fase, todos los genin subieron a las barandillas y el enorme tablero comenzó a moverse oscilando entre nombres a toda velocidad mientras se detenía en dos  
Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha  
vs  
Yoroi (olvide el nombre) de Konoha

El siempre arrogante Uchiha bajo a la arena seguido del enmascarado genin de la hoja que solo le miraba fijamente, el arbitro les pregunto si estaban listos y la lucha inicio con un pelinegro que corriendo a toda velocidad arremetió contra su enemigo que recibió los golpes con facilidad mientras el Uchiha poco a poco parecía estar empezando a alentarse, -(ese tipo esta absorbiendo el chakra de la princesa)- razono el rubio con facilidad mientras el Uchiha poco a poco comenzaba a sudar con fuerza mientras el enemigo se burlaba de su pésima condición y escaso talento, gran error herir el orgullo de alguien como Sasuke quien sin perder el tiempo y presa de su mal carácter disparo una enorme bola de fuego que el enemigo apenas logro eludir saltando al aire siendo lo que el arrogante Uchiha deseaba, los kunais volaron clavándose en sus hombros y piernas derramando la sangre sobre el suelo –aaaarrrrgggg- el hombre se desplomo herido y casi sin movilidad mientras el pelinegro le miraba con confianza -estúpido- dijo con calma mientras trazaba sellos para lanzar otra bola de fuego cuando Hayate se metió declarando ganador al Uchiha antes de que asesinara a su oponente  
en la barandilla un hombre con el símbolo del sonido en la frente sonreía feliz  
-(maravilloso Sasuke_kun esta mas allá de mis expectativas tras el sellado Kukukukuku)- pensaba el hombre camuflageado  
-(ese es Orochimaru, no puedo creer que nadie lo reconozca esta igual de pálido lo único diferente son su cabello corto y sus ojos por Yami si hasta apesta a serpiente como pueden no reconocerlo)- pensaba el rubio ahora mas decepcionado que antes del rendimiento de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja

De nuevo el tablero comenzó a moverse mientras a un lado del rubio una kunoichi de la nube se acomodaba a su lado –emocionado Naruto_kun- dijo Yugito a su costado mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada discreta –la verdad me emociona mas estar junto a una bella mujer como tu Yugito_chan- ni en esos momentos podía dejar de andas de galanteador y el sonrojo en las mejillas dela ninja de la nube indicaba que le había salido bien el movimiento, el tablero dejo de moverse deteniéndose en dos nombres  
Kidoma Ranzaku de Taki  
vs  
Sabaku no Airi de Suna

El mencionado Ranzaku era un ninja bastante competente de cabello corto y castaño ojos grises y ropas discretas bien camuflajedas de pantalón verde oscuro y camisa café, empuñaba en su pierna derecha el porta kunais y era muy bueno en justsus de tierra en mas de una ocasión estos salvaron la vida de sus compañeros en el bosque de la muerte contra los enemigos y los animales salvajes; por su parte Airi estaba mas interesada en las gradas donde Yugito platicaba con el rubio que a cada rato la hacia sonrojar mas mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente –(ella lo seduce… trata de alejarlo de nosotras madre…¡no la dejare Naruto_kun es nuestro!)-pensaba la pelirroja de ojos abiertos y molestos, Hayate estaba entre los dos aspirantes mientras bajaba el brazo con fuerza gritando ¡hajime!  
-escucha linda no quiero lastimara una señorita porque no te rindes- dijo Ranzaku tratando de ser amable lastima que Airi no estaba de buen humor  
-no nos lo robaras- dijo la furiosa pelirroja mientras Ranzaku no tenia idea de que hablaba.

Trazo sellos lo mas rápido que pudo pero fue inútil, el vendaval de arena con forma de columna que se desprendió de la calabaza de Airi barrio con todo a su paso golpeándolo en el pecho con muchísima fuerza mientras lo aplastaba contra el muro dejando una impresión mas que clara de el, la arena se detuvo y se retrajo a toda velocidad mientras el sangrante genin de la cascada escupía sangre empotrado en la pared antes de caer inconsciente con toda la caja torácica hecha trizas, -la ganadora es Sanabu no Airi- dijo Hayate antes de que los paramédicos corrieran a socorrer al agonizante chico de la cascada mientras sus compañeros casi mojaban los pantalones del susto y la pelirroja regresaba a su lugar junto a su hermana antes de mirar a Naruto que le sonreía provocándole un sonrojo que claros e desvaneció cuando le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Yugito  
-**parece que tienes una rival gatita jejejeje**- se burlaba Nibi en el subconsciente de la rubia nerviosa mientras que Shukaku era otra historia  
-**así se hace Airi que todos te teman y que esas mujerzuelas sepan que Naruto_kun es nuestro y que ni locas dejaremos que esa rubia y su gata degenerada se lo queden, arráncales sus colas y ahórcalas con ellas!-** gritaba la mas que exaltada biju de una cola mientras la pelirroja solo asentía a sus palabras  
-(si madre ellas no tomaran a Nuestro hombre)- decía la sumisa pelirroja mientras Naruto bueno el pensaba cosas muy interesantes  
-(creo que Airi_chan esta celosa jejeje se ve tan sexy cuando mutila a alguien me dan unas ganas de meterla a un cuarto y limar sus asperezas con Yugito_chan a punta de mucho pero mucho sexo)- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras todo mundo que no le conocía se preguntaba de que diablos se reía tras casi presenciar una muerte, las preliminares ya habían dado inicio y eso implicaba que en algún momento el rubio iba a pelear y los genin de la hoja solo podían rezar por que no les tocara luchar contra el.

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo como vimos el rubio ahora mismo esta mas que feliz ya que sumo dos nuevas adiciones a su "breve" lista de conquistas, y para alegrarnos el día las rondas de los exámenes chunin en la torre han iniciado lo que implica mucha sangre y acción solo miren acabamos de empezar y alguien casi se nos muere aunque algo me dice que la rivalidad Airi vs Yugito esta lejos de ser resuelta quizá si deberíamos deja que Naruto ponga en practica sus ideas no creen  
_yo creo que deberías dejarlo (mirando al autor)  
es verdad así se resuelven mejor las cosas (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)  
aunque eso va a eperar porque conociéndote vas a enfocarte en la sangre y la lucha (el autor sonríe)  
me pregunto quien ira a ser el desdichado al que le toque pelear con Naruto (mirando al autor)  
_bueno eso no se los voy a decir tendrán que esperar para saber jejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: que onda con shin_chan diciendole esas cosas a Hikari eh


	30. C29: Viva la accion

Y es martes y que creen toca un capitulo de este fic, valla que la inspiración me invade contis seguidas de mis fics secundarios quien lo imaginaria pero bueno eso no importa mejor diviértanse leyendo que cosas van a pasar aquí que llegan mas luchas fieras y violentas pero claro antes de eso es hora de los reviews  
Rikumaru Uzumaki92:sabes uno nunca sabe con estos fics con la actitud del rubio quen no te sorprenda que resulta ser la reencarnacion de kratos aunque si pobre del que pelee contra el y si vienen peneas de gatas en el horizonte, y revisare el comic gracias por el dato  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover** Fan:que bueno que te gusto porque aqui viene mas sangre jajaja  
**Loquin**:si el rubio no pierde el tiempo y kuenai no conoce el dicho la curiosidad mato a la gatita de ojos rojos jejeje  
**xona potter namikaze**:si dos nuevas adquisisiones se viene mas luchas y ese metodo creo yo el rubio lo va a usar mas de lo que esperamos todos creeme  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:jajaja eso es lo que desean jajaja  
**BUTY**:se me paso por alto la ald dela estrella aunque ella apareceraproximamente eso es todo lo que dire no quierodar un spoiler demasiado grande  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:la accion lesbica llegara no desesperres todo es cosa de paciencia por ahora espero la lucha te agrade  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que te gusto aqui esta la actualizacion  
_me pregunto quien ira a pelear (mirando al autor)  
espero que sea cierto rubio (el autor no dice nada)  
o que por lo menos halla algo se sangre (el autor sonríe)  
o ya de perdido que humillen mas a la "princesa" sasuke (el autor sonríe mas)  
_bueno no les dire que pasa si quieren saber tiene que leer que los disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 29: viva la acción!**

El rubio estaba sonriente en su sitio mientras que en la arena los médicos se llevaban en una camilla al pobre genin que tuvo la mala suerte de luchar contra la celosa y molesta Airi que claramente le estaba lanzando miradas nada amigables a la chica de cabellos rubios a un lado de Naruto aunque lo interesante era que de hecho Yugito le estaba sosteniendo la mirada mientras el ojiazul solo se reía de la cómica escena de sus futuras adquisiciones que ciertamente no se iban a llevar muy bien que digamos –**esas dos nunca se han soportado Naruto_kun, Shukaku y Nibi no se llevan mucho supongo que es porque como una maneja arena y la otra es una gata que la uso como caja de arena pues no se soportan desde ese día jajajajaja**- la kitsune se partió de la risa mientras recordaba como fue que en esa ocasión su hermana arenosa termino siendo usada como excusado por una ebria nibi que se fue de fiesta junto a la youko que solo podía revolcarse en el paradero mental del rubio sonriente que simplemente negaba ante las palabras y demás frases de la zorra referentes a manchas en la arena u a otras cosas parecidas relacionadas con la biju de una cola.

En la arena los médicos se llevaron al herido chico mientras Hayate tosía un poco llamando la atención de todo mundo al tablero mientras los nombres de los participantes restantes se movía en una andanada de nombres al azar mientras todo mundo esperaba que la siguiente lucha se decretara hasta que poco a poco los nombre comenzaron a perder velocidad mientras dos se quedaban fijos en la misma pantalla  
Kien Shibuya de Taki  
vs  
Yugito Nii de Kumo

De inmediato el mencionado Kien reacciono, realizo una reverencia a su maestro antes de comenzaba a bajar ala arena a paso lento y seguro, se trataba de un hombre joven de largo cabello gris atado en una coleta con una playera negra y pantalones cafés que denotaba cierta pasividad mientras bajaba a la arena con una expresión relajada y muy centrado en lo que estaba a punto de realizar mientras que la sonriente rubia bajaba a paso lento al suelo mientras sonreía deseosa de brindarle un buen espectáculo al rubio, no era nada tonta y cuando los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la brutal victoria de Airi lo supo, a Naruto le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y eso hablaba bien de el y ella estaba segura de ser la mas fuerte de ahí y no solo por ser una jinchuriki sino por ser de hecho una gran kunoichi al nivel ya jounin su rango actual era poco menos que un disfraz para que pudiera realizar su misión de seducción con cierta tranquilidad sin tener a medio grupo de ninjas de la hoja respirándole sobre la nuca pero bueno era mejor no pensar en eso y centrarse en la lucha que ahora seguía en la arena  
-los combatientes están listos- pregunto Hayate antes de tener un arranque de tos que le genero una gota a todo mundo después de todo hablo bien solo una frase antes de casi ahogarse a base de la tos, se recupero mientas los dos participantes asentían y el solo bajaba el brazo de golpe –Hajime!-

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron de golpe cuando el suelo vibro con fuerza y frente a ella el suelo estallo en un pilar de roca que le doblo en estatura que se descomponía en 4 clones de piedra del oponente que con una mirada calmada le miraba sereno –los clones de roca son muy útiles mas cuando puedes hacerlos sin sellos- dijo el oponente antes de saltar contra la rubia, sus manos se movían a gran velocidad mientras el ys clones lanzaban una lluvia de golpes sobre la desprevenida rubia que apenas lograba eludirles mientras su inquilina interna le alertaba –**atrás de ti**!- dijo NIbi mientras Yugito de agachaba antes de caer sobre sus manos lanzando una poderosa patada a la cara del clon a su espalda que se destrozo cuando su cara fue rota por el pie de la kunoichi de Kumo quien ahora mismo rodaba sobre el suelo casi casi corriendo en cuatro patas mientras los clones atacaban destrozando el suelo con sus golpes mientras Yugito se detenía y se doblaba con gracia a un costado y luego sobre si misma asombrando a todo mundo con semejante flexibilidad antes de que claro pegara un gran salto con una pirueta en el aire aterrizando sobre sus piernas con una gran sonrisa gracias a su equilibrio superior –valla que sabe como luchas, y esa flexibilidad, me pregunto si podrá usarla para algo mas que la lucha- decía el rubio con tono ciertamente pervertido en sus palabras provocando que varios de los presentes tuvieran hemorragias nasales al imaginarse a Yugito en dichas situaciones sugeridas por el rubio mientras la kunoichi miraba a los clones lanzándose contra ella a toda velocidad

-Katon: hidzume (elemento fuego: garras de fuego)- y junto sus manos abiertas frente a su boca mientas soplaba suavemente y el fuego envolvía sus manos, eran brillantes llamas azuladas que ardían con fuerza mientras Yugito pelaba los dientes a su oponente casi como una gata molesta, se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad, casi parecía un borrón rubio que la mayoría de los genin no podían seguir mientras se precipitaba sobre los clones de roca, sus garras en llamas golpearon con fuerza al primer clon que trato de defenderse pero fue inútil sus brazos en pose defensiva fueron destrozados bajo las candentes flamas azules que quemaron la roca mientras el clon se destrozaba en cientos de piedras pequeñas, por su parte Kien se le quedaba mirando a la rubia con una gran interrogante –como puede el fuego destruir la roca- dijo en voz calmada y ciertamente intrigada mientras Yugito le sonreía alzando sus manos envueltas en fuego –este fuego es mas poderoso que el regular no cualquiera le domina y me costo mucho controlarlo, nada puede soportar su poder y te lo demostrare- de nuevo la rubia corrió contra los clones que se lanzaban contra ella, uno de ellos lanzo una patada que Yugito eludió agachándose antes de saltar con su garra derecha el frente desgarrando y quemando el torso del clon que estallo mientras los otros dos saltaban sobre ella, sus golpes iban a toda velocidad contra ella mientras los esquivaba con cierta facilidad antes de lanzar sus garra a las caras de ambos atrapándoles y aplastándoles con fuerza mientras los aplastaba y destrozaba por completo, una gran sonrisa adorno su cara al igual que la del rubio ninja de la hoja que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(tanta fuerza… en la cama ha de ser incansable, me muero por saber eso)- pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro mientras los demás genin se preguntaban como alguien con semejante jutsu seguía siendo una genin por su parte el kage presente tenia sus propias ideas –(ese jutsu y esa cantidad de chakra que consume… ella no es una genin Kumo debe tramar algo)- pensaba Sarutobi temiendo de nuevo por la integridad del byakugan aunque en realidad su blanco era uno muy diferente.

Kien miraba las garras resplandecientes de la rubia con una seria duda en su cabeza, si la atacaba de frente estaba mas que frito literalmente y lanzarle clones tras clones seria un error fatal necesitaba un método para salir de eso y pronto, por su parte la sonriente rubia se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad mientras el enemigo optaba por la única salida que le quedaba –hubiera preferido usarla para después pero no tengo opción…Doton: Raion no sekizo (elemento tierra: león de piedra)- el suelo tembló mientras el rugido resonaba y bajo los pies de Kien se alzaba del suelo destrozado un enorme animal de roca un poderoso león de casi dos metros de altura de cuerpo petrificado e imponente presencia se hallaba bajo sus pies, su espalda se abrió mientras el chico entraba en ella con manos y pies extendidos y el animal se cerraba con un ruido rocoso y grueso al tiempo que los ojos del león de piedra brillaban y rugía con fuerza mientras la voz distorsionada de Kien resonaba atreves de sus fauces –este no es un jutsu normal mejor ríndete no quiero dañarte- dijo el león mientras Yugito se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad sus garras azules chocaron de frente contra las garras de piedra del león viviente mientras sus flamas no quemaban esa roca y pronto la kunoichi saltaba lejos del zarpazo del animal que destruía el suelo que golpeaba –(pero como hizo eso nada puede detener mis garras en este estado verdad Nibi)- pregunto la kunoichi a su demonio interior que miraba con cierta duda al jutsu del oponente -**ya veo de algún modo su jutsu anula el efecto del golpe distribuyéndolo a todo su cuerpo algo muy astuto… mejor quémalo por completo gatita, muéstrale a Naruto_kun que también tenemos poder y merecemos su miembro mas que la pelirroja de la arena**- decía la exaltada biju de dos colas mientras Yugito asentía aun recordaba como esos comentarios le incomodaban pero después de años de convivencia aprendió a lidiar con ellos y hasta a tomarlos de la mejor manera.

Las garras de fuego se extinguieron mientras el enorme león miraba a la kunoichi que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad lista para atacar con un poderoso jutsu, el león gruño molesto mientras se lanzaba contra Yugito a toda velocidad y la rubia reunía charka en su cuerpo lista para atacar con fuerza sus ojos parecieron brillar solo por un segundo tomando una forma mas felina detalle que solo el rubio en la barandilla noto mientras las manos de Yugito se separaban y ella atacaba –Katon: neko kaji (elemento fuego: fuego del gato)- y de su boca emergió una feroz llamarada azul que en la punta asemejaba a los ojos de un gato mientras se precipitaba sobre Kien quien solo se detuvo en el acto mientras el candente fuego lo golpeaba calentando todo el aire de la arena, fueron segundos intensos mientras el calor quemaba todo hasta que el fuego se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una estatua casi carbonizada de león que se resquebrajo en escombros de piedra quemada mientras un casi muerto Kien se desplomaba al suelo sudoroso y rojo con algo de su piel quemada –agradece a tu león de otro modo te habría quemado hasta dejar solo huesos- dijo la rubia mientras pasaba de largo junto al chico inconsciente –la ganadora es Yugito Nii- dijo Hayate señalando a la rubia que ya regresaba a su lugar en las gradas mientras Airi le miraba fijamente deseando teñir de rojo su arena con su sangre, la rubia llego a su lugar a un lado de Naruto y le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras el rubio sonreía esa chica le agradaba bastante  
-**ese jutsu fue el mismo que usa Nibi, si se usa a todo poder puede casi igualar el calor del sol es uno de los pocos ataques de fuego que ella puede hacer que llegan a lastimarme un poco**- dijo la kitsune en la mente del rubio que solo asentía a sus palabras tomando nota del poderoso ataque cuando un pelinegro arrogante se poso a un lado de la rubia  
-tu mujer, soy Uchiha Sasuke y desde hoy te declaro como propiedad del clan Uchiha contigo mi clan renacerá con mucha mas fuerza- declaro el pelinegro mientras Sarutobi negaba ante las palabras del pelinegro y claro el rubio saltaba a la defensa de la kunoichi  
-que estupideces dices princesa, ella es libre de elegir a quien desea tu no puedes exigirle nada ni aunque fueras el ultimo rey sobre la tierra… que diga reina porque estoy seguro que solo quieres a Yugito_chan para robarle su ropa- entonces hubo silencio antes de que todo mundo estallara en carcajadas escandalosas por la cara roja y molesta del Uchiha  
-cállate dobe!- grito molesto mientras el rubio señalaba desinteresadamente  
-mira mejor ve de aquel lado que el chico del maquillaje se nota que te trae ganas desde que se conocieron- del otro lado Kankuro juraba venganza contra el rubio por revelar sus deseos… que diga por decir semejantes bromas mientras que sus hermanas sonreían y Sasuke se lanzaba contra el rubio cegado por su enojo.

Su derechazo nunca llego a Naruto quien con un movimiento veloz le conecto un codazo a la cara trastabillando al pelinegro antes de barrerle la pierna y empujarlo por el borde de la barandilla, Sasuke grito como una nenita asustada mientras el rubio le sostenía del tobillo con calma –eres un idiota pero nunca dejo que las damas se lastimen solo por eso salve tu pellejo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro le gritaba una y otra vez que no era una mujer, dama princesa o lo que fuera que el era todo un hombre mientras Naruto sonreía malévolamente erizando el cabello en la nuca de todos los presentes –haberlo dicho antes disfruta del golpe- y lo soltó mientras Sasuke gritaba y claro aterrizaba en el suelo con cierta facilidad mirando a la barandilla mientras su cuerpo despedia una cantidad indiscriminada de ira –Maldito Dobe cuando te agarre!- gritaba furioso mientras el rubio sonreía a su espalda –me olvide de esto- el uchiha se dio la vuelta y se topo con el puño del rubio que lo aplasto contra el muro con bastante fuerza dejando una marca de grietas conde s mejilla golpeo la pared al sr golpeado con tanta fuerza cayo al suelo casi inconsciente y sangrando del labio roto mientras algo blanco se salía de su boca, uno de sus dientes se había caído –nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Yugito_chan o de alguna mujer presente cerca de mi princesa- dijo el rubio antes de desvanecerse en su sunshin de viento como si este solo se desvaneciera casi como un fantasma mientras Sasuke perdía la conciencia y todo mundo en especial los ninjas extranjeros rezaban por no luchar contra el rubio que si era capaz de hacerle eso a un aliado que les podría hacer a ellos y mas si lo hacían enojar; el rubio apareció a un lado de Yugito mientras los médicos sacaban a Kien y a Sasuke de la arena y Sarutobi negaba a la actitud del rubio mientras las mujeres presentes en su mayoría estaban maravilladas por el grado de posesividad y protección del rubio para con ellas porque algo era claro Yugito iba a unirse a ellas.

De nuevo el tablero comenzó a moverse entre nombres al azar hasta que se detuvo en dos mas que brillaron con fuerza en el mismo  
Shigo Fura de iwa  
vs  
Rock Lee de Konoha

El chico de Iwa era un pelinegro algo moreno de complexión gruesa y dura que usaba ropas cafés un pantalón mas oscuro que la playera mientras que una chamarra con el símbolo de la roca yacía sobre sus hombros, la banda la usaba en la frente y bajaba despacio a la arena a la espera del extrañamente calmado Lee que comenzaba a avanzar hacia el mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada discreta al pelinegro que solo asentía antes de saltar por un costado de la barandilla cayendo de pie mientras su maestro de corte de tazón ropa verde y cejas exageradamente grandes vitoreaba la demostración de la juventud de a su alumno –(este tipo es el maestro de Lee y tiene que ser familia suya solo miren esas cejas)- pensaba el rubio mientras todo mundo tenia una gota en la nuca ante el arrebato de Gai; -los dos están listos cof cof cof- recitaba el instructor de nuevo al borde de un colapso mientras el rubio negaba al hecho de que rechazaron su solicitud de un nuevo arbitro este estaba demasiado enfermo y bien podría desmayarse en su lucha y evitar que el matase a su oponente… parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió le convenía mas que se quedara así tendría mas posibilidades de aplastar a su oponente  
-Hajime- dijo Genma mientras la lucha iniciaba

De inmediato lee entro en pose de batalla mientras su oponente se mantenía ala distancia fijo en su lugar esperando la oportunidad de atacar mientras que Lee estaba firme en su lugar a la espera de una ventana en su oponente que no se movía hasta que trazo sellos a gran velocidad –no quiero alargar esto así que si me permites ninja de Konoha…katon:gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu de la gran bola de fuego)- de su boca salió disparada una poderosa bola de fuego de enorme tamaño que se precipito contra Lee quien permeancia inmóvil en el sitio mientras todo mundo miraba como el fuego se cernía sobre el mientras el calor comenzaba a inundar su piel y el pelinegro recordaba los incontables entrenamientos, las arduas sesiones de acondicionamiento, las palizas recibidas a lo largo de su vida mientras la imegn de Tenten siempre aclamando Neji o mirándolo con cierta devoción propia de una Fan pasaba por su mente hasta ese momento en que Naruto le tendió la mano y el como desde ese día por alguna razón la chica comenzó a verlo de otra manera mientras le enseñaba cosas que ningún ninja le entregaría a alguien sin pedirle nada a cambio y eso solo porque vio en el, el potencial para la grandeza-(note fallare Naruto…mírame Tenten_chan mírame ahora)- pensó mientras el coraje ardía en sus ojos y con velocidad se lanzaba contra la bola de fuego, todo mundo lo tacho de suicida mientras el rubio solo sonreía al ver la determinación de Lee que se lanzaba contra la poderosa bola de fuego –aaaaahhhhh!- grito con fuerza el cejudo ninja mientras lanzaba el poderoso derechazo al frente con toda su fuerza lanzando un ataque de aire a presión aprendido a espaldas de su mentor que miraba sin poder creer como su amado alumno cometía semejante acto, el golpe fusionó la presión del aire aumento la bola de fuego de tamaño mientras le abría un hueco enorme al centro volviéndole una dona llamante, por el agujero Lee atravesó a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el impresionado ninja de la roca que no supo reaccionar.

El puño de Lee cayo a toda velocidad sobre el mientras el golpe le mandaba al suelo directo y sin escalas mientras rebotaba en el mismo presa del poderoso derechazo que lo mando al suelo con fuerza, rodo por el mismo un par de metros antes de rebotarse y enderezarse con una mueca de enojo hacia el ninja de ropas verdes que estaba de pie firme ante el con una mano en la base de su espalda y con la otra al frente extendida invitándole a luchar –maldito seas- respondió Shigo ante el gesto de confianza de Lee lanzándose a una lucha mano a mano contra el genin de verde, sus puños se mecían con velocidad en un fiero intercambio de golpes mientras cada ataque del ninja de la roca era o bloqueado o eludido mientras Lee bailaba a su alrededor conectando golpe tras golpe sobre el provocándole heridas y moretones en el cuerpo mientras sus compañeros miraban con cierto asombro el talento del genin de la hoja que solo con los puños le estaba dando una paliza a su compañero que de nuevo se alzo al aire ante la patada ascendente de Lee que lo mando a recorrer el aire de nuevo antes de que el genin de la hoja saltare al aire y con una patada de media luna lo alzara aun mas al viento mientras aterrizaba sobre sus piernas mirando como Shigo se desplomaba a la distancia con un golpe sordo y fuerte contra el duro suelo de roca, -tu habilidad no es mucha con es nivel de taijutsu nunca derrotaras a Lee y apuesto a que lo sabes piedrita- declaro el sonriente rubio desde su sitio con una gran sonrisa ignorando los comentarios de Gai sobre la juventud y esas cosas pero mas que nada porque ansiaba centrarse en la lucha de su posible aliado que solamente miraba como su oponente se levantaba molesto y escupiendo sangre de la boca.

-Katon: hi no muchi (elemento fuego: látigo de fuego)- escupió la columna de fuego al cielo mientras el largo látigo llameante aparecía en sus manos y el pelinegro saltaba al ver como su oponente golpeaba el suelo con el con mucha fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras lo agitaba esforzándose por alcanzar al pelinegro que saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los golpes de Shigo quien empezaba a destrozar todo mientras el sandaime miraba el desempeño del genin de la roca –(es muy bueno casi ni parece genin)- pensaba Sarutobi mientras Lee era inesperadamente atrapado por el fuego quemante que le hería con fuerza al sujetarle de un brazo todo por un descuido para ver los bellos ojos de Tenten en el, le azoto con fuerza contra el suelo mientras el látigo le quemaba el cuerpo y el ninja cejudo se levantaba poro a poco del suelo aun ardiendo con fuerza y calor ante el poder enemigo que casi parecía fundir todo mientras su ropa se quemaba y su piel comenzaba a arder –ríndete o te acabare matando- dijo Shigo mientras Lee se levantaba poco a poco y Hayate estaba por declarar vencedor al genin de iwahasta que el pelinegro hablo –nunca… yo no me dejare vencer!- y con toda su fuerza abrió los brazos destrozando el látigo de fuego mientras su ropa quemada caía al suelo revelando el cuerpo quemado y herido de Lee que de nuevo entraba en posición de combate mientras Tenten le miraba con preocupación y Neji solo murmuraba cosas sobre que su destino era perder y no podría cambiarlo mientras que el cejudo ninja se mantenía firma dejando que el vapor caliente se desprendiera de su cuerpo quemado y ardiente –vamos lucha!- grito Lee ansiando el combate mientras Shigo solo le miraba con una sonrisa  
-esa es la actitud ninja de la hoja ven vamos a matarnos el uno al otro por ver quien es mejor- y empezó a trazar sellos mientras Lee corría contra el.

El pelinegro salto contra las bolas de fuego que disparaba el genin de la roca mientras giraba de un lado a otro esquivándolas hasta llegar a el y conectarle un derechazo al estomago mientras el retrocedía lanzando varios shiruken que a base de golpes Lee rechazaba mientras sus vendas se tenían de rojo sangre aunque no le importaba Tenten lo estaba mirando y el le demostraría que el valía mas la pena que Neji quien solo miraba al pelinegro con esa arrogancia tan suya y tan característica mientras el pelinegro atacaba, otra gran bola de fuego voló por el aire mientras el pelinegro se agachaba rodando por el piso antes de ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra su oponente que apenas lograba escapar de sus ataques insistentes y poderosos que trataban de herirle pero cada vez que estaba al alcance del pelinegro saltaba lanzando armas voladoras que le herían levemente mientras se alejaba para atacar con fuerza –(maldición a este paso voy a terminar perdiendo… ore de usarlo mire bien Gai-sensei esto lo desarrolle con sus enseñanzas)- pensaba dramáticamente el pelinegro mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra el enemigo que ahora lanzaba un inesperado ataque semejante a un chorro de agua solo que de fuego mientras el pelinegro saltaba a un lado y la cabeza de Shigo se giraba girando el fuego contra Lee que solo ponía empezara a correr de muro a muro presa el inclemente y poderoso pilar ígneo que comenzaba a quemar e suelo con sus candentes llamas mientras el ninja de la hija sentía el calor comenzando a fatigarle, como deseaba retirar sus pesas pero esas serian solo para Neji y no las retiraría antes de tiempo mejor optaría por atacar al enemigo con fuerza mientras este no se esperaba su ataque, a toda velocidad trepo por el muro corriendo con velocidad mientras el fuego quemaba todo a su paro y los espectadores en la barandilla se alejaban de las flamas que amenazaban con quemar todo mientras Lee saltaba al aire y el fuego se extinguía cuando el aliento se le terminaba al fin a Shigo quien comenzaba a jalar aire mientras Lee se desplomaba al suelo –ahora…jishin ken (puño sísmico)- y el pelinegro cayo al suelo con toda su fuerza contenida en su puño derecho con el que golpeo el suelo que retumbo con fuerza mientras se destrozaba y su puño se enterraba en el mismo y todo mundo lo sentía el suelo tembló mientras el piso se cuarteaba y la torre entera se cimbraba ante la fuerza del golpe que alzaba del piso escombros a modo de rocas que se alzaban del suelo mientras Shigo se caía de espaldas cuando una de esas rocas broto frente a el golpeándolo en la cara, Lee lo vio desplomarse y no perdió el tiempo tenia que ganar ahora que podía, Shigo se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo cuando el suelo dejo de vibrar y no vio a lee frente a el, en lugar de eso los brazos del genin de la hoja le abrazaron con fuerza de la cintura mientras le jalaba y Lee se arqueaba con fuerza lo estrello de nuca al suelo mientras este se llenaba de grietas y se quedaban inmóviles en esa posición.

Nadie dijo nada ni se movió de su sitio mientras que el arbitro se aproximaba a los genin mientras Lee soltaba a Shigo y rodaba por el suelo antes de levantarse en posición de combate mientras que el genin de la roca yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con la sangre escurriéndole de la boca y bien inconsciente –el ganador es Rock Lee- dijo Hayate antes de empezar a toser como loco mientras el pelinegro casi lloraba de alegría y en las barandillas Tenten lo ovacionada, de hecho todos lo hacían pero a el solo le importaba la chica de peinado de rodetes que le miraba con alegría y admiración, las asistencias medicas ingresaron tomando al inconsciente ninja de la roca llevándoselo junto con el pelinegro que recostado en la camilla solo podía mirar a Tenten antes de mirara a Naruto quien son una sonrisa asentía a sus acciones estaba orgulloso de el y de su determinación para ganar pese a las heridas y demás factores en su contra acabando con una gran victoria  
-Lee corrió con suerte el destino fue benévolo con el- dijo Neji mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada algo fría y claro Tenten se molestaba  
-pero como dices eso lee peleo magníficamente no puedes solo demeritarlo Neji- dijo la chica de cabello castaño al Hyuuga arrogante que solo sonreía  
-el nunca podría tocarme es un hecho su destino es y siempre será ser un perdedor- declaro con arrogancia el Hyuuga mientras Gai negaba a la siempre altiva actitud del Hyuuga de su equipo  
-y lo dice el destinado a la servidumbre- declaro el rubio llamando la atención de todo mundo sobre el  
-retira esas palabras don nadie- declaro el siempre arrogante Hyuuga mientras el rubio sonriente le miraba con calma y frialdad  
-te duele la verdad no es así, los dos sabemos que lo que digo es cierto después de todo estas condenado a ser un sirviente y si vamos a cosas del destino te diré que Lee esta destinado a ser infinitamente mejor que tu- declaro el rubio ojiazul con seguridad en sus palabras mientras el Hyuga le miraba con enojo  
-eso es una vil mentira Lee no viene de un clan noble como podría estar destinado a tal grandeza- protestaba el Hyuuga mientras el rubio solo le miraba con calma  
-Hanzo de la salamandra era un ninja salido de la nada sin un clan y casi mata a los tres sanin, o prefieres que te mencione al siempre afamado Musashi Kaguya del país del hierro un samurái que se crio en la calle sin familia ni nada y que acabo por convertirse en el espadachín mas temido del mundo, o para que irnos tan lejos el yondaime Minato Namikaze tan amado en Konoha no viene de un clan noble solo es hijo de una familia promedio y fue un ninja que barría con ejércitos enteros- declaro el rubio dando cierta cátedra de historia mientras en su sitio Sarutobi le escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras todo mundo atendía a la palabras del rubio ninja de la hoja que miraba a Neji con calma y cierta frialdad  
-Lee se ha esforzado pro conseguir lo que tiene y ese ataque estoy seguro de que nada de lo que hagas podría detenerlo, si me preguntaran yo apostaría por el contra ti siempre, lo se porque conozco esa clase de deseo de sobresalir y la sensación de victoria cuando sabes que haz conseguido ser alguien que todos reconocen- decía con orgullo mientras los que le sabían pensaban solo en una cosa Shi no kaze  
-esas son las palabras de un perdedor como Lee que tu también saliste de la calle- en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante mientras Tenten fruncía el seño y la imagen del gallardo Hyuuga que tenia se rompía poco a poco  
-si, yo me crie solo después de que alguien trato de asesinarme de la manera mas cruel que te puedas imaginar, nunca volveré a caer en un embuste como ese, solo por eso quien luche contra mi caerá ante mi solo por eso he de ser alguien temido y respetado, solo por eso quien lcuhe contra mi temerá mi nombre porque se enfrenta al Shi no kaze- declaro con confianza y una ancha sonrisa mientras los que no sabían de su identidad maldecían aun mas que antes ante la posibilidad de pelear contra el ninja rubio  
-estúpido apodo que podrías hacerle a un poderoso ninja como yo- declaro el Hyuuga antes de darse la vuelta con pose arrogante solo para toparse al rubio frente a el fue tan veloz que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba ahí  
-mas vale que ese tablero no lance nuestros nombres porque lamentablemente para Lee yo no le dejare nada que apalear, si luchas contra mi Neji… este viento te mandara al otro mundo- declaro el rubio mientras todo mundo miraba la pantalla ala espera de los nombres, los ninjas de Konoha rezaban para que no saliera el de Neji y los extranjeros rezaban para que saliera el del rubio y el de alguien mas de preferencia el de ese Hyuuga, poco a poco el tablero se detenía arrojando dos nombre mas al combate

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que espero les halla gustado porque como vimos Neji se acaba de meter en un embrollo, Yugito gano demostrando mucho poder a Sasuke lo pusieron en su lugar y Lee ha comenzado a demostrar delo que es capaz, ahora solo nos resta esperar el siguiente capitulo y saber quienes iran a luchar ahora porque algo es seguro si salen los nombre de Naruto y Neji ahí va a morir alguien y dudo de verdad que sea Naruto  
_espero que esa sea la lucha que sigue (mira al autor deseosa)  
este Neji me cae tan mal (mira al autor)  
merece morirse y de la forma mas dolorosa posible (también mira al autor)  
si que Naruto lo reduzca a una mancha roja en la pared (las cuatro lo miran con ansiedad)  
_bueno eso no lo se habrá que esperar para saber que mas pasa después no creen

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gustaron los combates


	31. C30: El oscuro viento

Pues bien ya estoy por aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un capitulo mas de este sensacional fic para que se diviertan de lo lindo leyendo que es lo que pasara aquí pero antes pasare a los reviews  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que el capitulo te gustara y espero que este tambien lo haga  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:lo de quien luchara con el rubio ya lo sabremos tomare nota de tu sugeencia para neji y lo de sasuke sabes esaidea no me desagrada del todo  
**Loquin**:es verdad viene una lucha muy ineteresante entre yugito y airi y si el entrenamiento de lee al fin sirvio de algo no  
**xona potter namikaze**:en eso tienes razon merece sufrir y ya veremos como es que sufre el sr destino  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:ya veras quien lucha con el rubio y esas escenas aumentaran solo dale su tiempo al fic de llegar a ese punto  
**LeNashSkoll**:morira no te apures ya morira  
sobretodo porque se que muchos de ustedes se mueren de la curiosidad de saber si el rubio va o no a pelear contra el sr destino  
_espero que si y que lo mande al otro mundo (sostiene una pancarta que dice "muera Neji")  
si tiene que aprender a no insultar a los demás (sostiene su propia pancarta que dice "empújenle su destino por donde le quepa")  
merece un escarmiento y tienes que dárselo (mira al autor)  
si haz que las pague todas (el autor suspira) _  
eso no lo puedo asegurar pero aun así espero que el capitulo les agrade

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

saldo al capitulo 30:mas de 168 mio palabras, **46** alertas, **52** favoritos y **255** reviews  
que alegria :D

* * *

**Capitulo 30: El oscuro viento**

Todo mundo en la arena estaba callado mientras el rubio y el Hyuuga estaban mirando fijamente el tablero que oscilaba entre nombre a toda velocidad al tiempo que el rubio rezaba porque no le tocara Neji, sabia bien lo que iba a pasar si luchaba contra el… lo iba a despedazar y no deseaba privar a Lee de la oportunidad de machacarlo primero y claro eso esperaba que pasara e la siguiente ronda pero bueno ya habría tiempo para eso cuando el momento llegase por ahora solo esperaba ver a su próximo oponente cuando el tablero se detuvo en dos nombre que arruinaron la tensión del momento  
Ino Yamanaka de konoha  
vs  
Sakura Haruno de Konoha

Las chicas parpadearon mientras todo mundo suspiraba algo decepcionado al no ver salir los nombres de esos dos que sin duda se traían muchas ganas uno al otro pero la suerte no quiso que la lucha se diera entre ellos al menos no en este momento, las recién nominadas se miraron la una a la otra antes de darse la mano como buenas amigas y comenzar a caminar hacia la zona de combate no sin antes recibir un beso en la mejilla de labios del rubio para desearles buena suerte y claro poner a las dos chicas mas rojas que nunca mientras se miraban la una a la otra con el examinador en medio, les lanzo una mirada furtiva a las dos chicas que solo asintieron mientras el hombre alzaba su mano y todo parecía alentarse –(yo siempre fui una fan cegada por un tonto cretino egocéntrico, nunca me esforcé en realidad por nada pero desde que pusiste tus ojos en mi me he sentido deseada amada y sobretodo mas mujer que nunca, se que no estoy a tu nivel aun Naruto_kun pero te demostrare que puedo estarlo ganare para que veas que en mi aun hay mucho mas potencial y fuerza que estarán por completo a tu disposición cuando tu si lo desees)- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos verdes reflejaban mucha mas determinación de la que nunca antes había tenido, -(soy superficial, siempre he sido así preocupando mas por mi aspecto que por mi nivel, pero se que tu ves en mi algo mas que una mujer bonita Naruto_kun ves a una prometedora kunoichi, no te fallare quizá Sakura es mi amiga de nuevo pero aun así ella no evitara que te demuestre que valgo y siempre valdré la pena)- pensó la rubia con ojos determinados mientras el tiempo se aceleraba de nuevo y las chicas lanzaban un vistazo al rubio antes de que todo empezara  
-HAJIME!- grito Hayate y el combate dio inicio

Las chicas se lanzaron a toda velocidad una contra la otra a toda velocidad, el derechazo de Ino voló contra Sakura a toda fuerza mientras la ojiverde le bloqueaba con problemas antes de barrerle la pierna que Ino salto lista para contraatacar con una patada frontal que Sakura eludió dando un giro rápido mientras lanzaba un derechazo contra la rubia que le debió con el antebrazo antes de que se trenzaran en un furioso intercambio de golpes, estaban por supuesto en el nivel de la academia pero aun así estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas,, las patadas volaban y las chicas las esquivaban hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaban a agotarse, retrocedieron a toda velocidad poniendo tierra de por medio para no estar tan cerca una de la otra, respiraban algo cansadas pero de algo estaban seguras su nivel en el combate uno a uno era prácticamente igual, las chicas se sonrieron mientras las armas afiladas y metálicas salían de sus fundas, los kunai brillaban en manos de Sakura que sostenía uno con cada una mientras Ino entre sus dedos alzaba shurikens listos para se lanzados –espero no herirte demasiado Sakura- y la rubia lanzo las armas metálicas que volaron por el aire con una precisión mortal mientras la ojiverde movía los kunais a toda velocidad, el metal resonó con fuerza mientras Sakura rechazaba los ataques de Ino con sus propias armas antes de arrojarle a la chica uno de sus kunais, la rubia se giro a un lado mientras el arma afilada pasaba a un lado de su cara casi enterrándose en su mejilla izquierda, se giro para recriminarle a la pelirrosa que ya estaba justo frente a ella con la otra arma lista para colocarla contra su cuello, lo sabia bien si eso pasaba estaba derrotada, ella misma venció sus rodillas cayendo de espaldas al suelo salvándose de la amenaza de Sakura mientras le barría los pies y la chica de cabellos rosas se desplomaba al suelo con mucha fuerza cayendo sobre la rubia, un forcejeo comenzó en el suelo mientras las chicas luchaban por estar sobre la otra en un intento desesperado por tener algo de dominio en esta fiera pelea, si bien no era una lucha espectacular era por mucho una muy intensa pelea dentro de las limitantes de las chicas, rodaron por el suelo casi 20 minutos hasta que al fin se separaron molestas sucias y claro arañadas, la pelirrosa y la rubia respiraban algo agitadas mientras que se retaban la una a la otra con la mirada y claro todo mundo lo sabia no estaban en grandes condiciones ya que no entrenaban como era debido todo por conquistar al Uchiha que seguía internado en la enfermería y bien medicado por el punzante dolor de su nariz rota, la pelirrosa estaba lista para el ataque mientras Ino se alistaba para usar su afamado jutsu de posesión de cuerpos mientras que Sakura cargaba toda su fuerza para un ultimo golpe, se lanzo de frente lanzando sus últimos cuatro kunais que Ino eludió con maestría antes de lanzar su ataque, todo mundo lo supo la mente de Sakura había perdido, la mente de Ino estaba en su cuerpo y se comenzaba a hacer del control mientras el cuerpo de la rubia caía ante ella –(no voy a perder así…NO QUIERO)- grito Sakura en su mente antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lanzar el golpe con toda su fuerza al mentón del cuerpo de Ino mientras su mente era expulsada de la pelirrosa, fue un golpe tremendo que la hizo volar por el aire mas de 5 metros hasta golpear el suelo y rodar por el mismo al tiempo que Sakura tras el esfuerzo caía al suelo inconsciente, Hayate observo a las dos chicas antes de hablar –ninguna puede seguir es un doble ko por lo que hay una eliminación doble- dijo el arbitro antes de que salidos de la nada un par de clones rubio cargaran a las chicas y las llevaran a la barandilla, no necesitaban atención medica mas que nada necesitaban descanso.

El rubio las coloco gentilmente en la barandilla a la espera de que despertasen para poder felicitarlas si bien no fue una lucha impresionante y demoledora si fue una bastante apasionada donde ninguna de ellas quiso rendirse sin importar el estado de su propio cuerpo y por eso se habían ganado el reconocimiento del rubio y claro una nota mental de conseguir alguien que les instruyera debidamente para volverlas kunoichis temibles pero de eso se encargaría mas adelante, ahora mismo estaba mas centrado en lo que estaba pasando frente a el ya que de nuevo el tablero se estaba moviendo oscilando entre los nombres que saltaban de uno a otro mientras la velocidad de los mismo comenzaba a descender poco a poco mientas los nombres comenzaban a ser mas legibles todo mundo abrió los ojos completos cuando el tablero se detuvo en el nombre de rubio pero para molestia del aburrido ojiazul su nombre cambio aun no era su momento de divertirse con alguna inocente victima, en el tablero dos nombres aparecieron  
Karui de kumo  
vs  
Doga Hitsuma de Iwa

El chico de nombre Doga era un verdadero enigma no parecía cargar aditamentos ninja fuera de un porta shuriken y nada mas, usaba un pantalón café atado a las piernas con vendas, sandalias ninja estándar y una playera gris con un chalequillo café sobre la misma y con su insignia de la roca en la frente, su cabello corto y negro se erizaba sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos color ónix miraban al frente al bajar despacio por la barandilla hasta estar frente a frente con la esbelta pelirroja de la nube que ya le esperaba con su habitual impaciencia, en las barandillas Yugito miraba a Karui con una sonrisa mientras Samui se acomodaba al otro lado del feliz rubio –(no me molestaría ser el jamón en este sándwich de pechuga jejejeje)- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Samui miraba directamente al sujeto de la aldea dela roca que se mantenía sereno y no parecía asombrado cuando Karui desenfundo su espada y le señalo con la misma es mas parecía como si esperara eso –Karui esta en dificultades, ese sujeto va a derrotarla- dijo la serena mujer de cabellos rubios mientras Naruto le miraba alzando una ceja y preguntándose si ella también lo había notado o solo lo decía por la marcada diferencia de musculatura no estaba seguro pero ahora mas que nunca esa mujer le daba curiosidad –(estoy seguro de que bajo todo ese hielo existe una caliente y ansiosa putita por salir y decir cojéeme Naruto_kun y créeme Samui_chan yo voy a sacarla jejeje)- pensaba el rubio mientras el arbitro tras otro ataque de tos alzaba la mano listo para decretar el inicio de la lucha  
-Hajime!- dijo Hayate antes de saltar de en medio mientras el genin de la roca permanecía en su lugar fijo y sin moverse

Karui se coloco en pose de batalla alzando su espada al frente lista para lo que fuera mientras que Doga simplemente seguía fijo en su lugar al tiempo que todo mundo se preguntaba que estaba esperando, sus ojos se movieron a un costado a la barandilla mirando directamente al rubio que le sostenía la mirada –(tu eres a quien de verdad busco hijo del yondaime)- pensaba el genin de la roca mientras la ignorada Karui no pensaba tolerar semejante insulto, -no te descuides!- y salto sobre el con su espada lista para partirlo en dos mas de uno lo pensó eso era demasiado extremo pero considerando cuanto amada el rubio ver derramarse la sangre de los incautos Karui pensaba brindarle un buen espectáculo destripando a su oponente, su espada cayo con fuerza golpeando el suelo que se astillo mientras Doga simplemente estaba a un lado de la pelirroja, en el ultimo segundo con mucha facilidad eludió el ataque de la chica que ahora mismo alzaba su espada en un intento por cortarle en dos, con facilidad el genin de Iwa salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque aun cruzado de brazos mientras Karui simplemente entrecerraba los ojos –no me menosprecies imbécil- dijo la irritada kunoichi lanzándose de frente con una andanada de cortes asesinos que el genin de la roca eludía con una facilidad pasmosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro esquivando la brillante espada de la cada segundo mas molesta Karui que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia para esta clase de combates –muy bien señor agilidad esquiva esto…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- atreves de la espada un violento rayo salió desprendido de la misma volando por el aire mientras chirreaba con fuerza destrozando el suelo lanzándose contra el genin de la roca que solo alzo su mano al frente, su palma izquierda estaba extendida mientras el relámpago le golpeaba con fuerza y lo empujaba hacia atrás atreves de suelo, no fue mas de un metro cuando la electricidad se disipo en su brazo y todo mundo exceptuando al rubio se quedo por completo estupefacto ante semejante habilidad después de todo detuvo el rayo con una facilidad que solo un raikage demostraría –que pasa estas asombrada no deberías mi línea de sangre es la responsable de esto, soy el orgulloso portador de la ishi-ka shita chi (sangre petrificada) y ahora te lo demostrare- dijo el genin de la roca mientras rompía su posición u juntaba sus brazos en su pecho.

Todo el suelo retumbo mientras el brillo tenue del chakra aparecía en el y todo el piso se estrellaba poco a poco al tiempo que Doga le miraba con una sonrisa –doton: ishi no shawa (elemento tierra: lluvia de rocas)- y todo el suelo se destrozo mientras las piedras ascendían al cielo sobre la cabeza de Doga ante los ojos incrédulos de Karui que solo vio como la lluvia de rocas comenzó a caer sobre ella con fuerza demoledora destrozando el suelo mientras cortaba con su espada las piedras que estaban mas cerca de su cara y cuerpo siendo golpeada en la piernas poco a poco, en la barandilla el rubio tenia una expresión mas que seria en la cara al ver como ese tipo de la aldea de la roca hería a una de sus putas personales, nunca fue la clase de hombre que prestaba sus cosas y nunca le gusto que se las averiaran y si se trataba de una de sus mujeres menos la prestaría y herirla era aun peor, Karui estaba arrinconada contra el muro cuando sobre Doga se alzaban las rocas flotantes mientras la kunoichi del rayo le miraba con algo de preocupación –mira no quiero matarte tu no eres lo que me interesa se humilde y ríndete de una vez- dijo el genin de la roca mientras Karui le miraba fijamente estaba en desventaja todos esos misiles de piedra sin duda iban a herirla en cuanto se moviera por lo que no tenia muchas opciones en ese momento, -(debería rendirme pero… pero no quiero que Naruto_kun se decepciones de mi no puedo perder no puedo verme débil ante el, soy su mujer y ninguna de sus mujeres puede ser débil, yo voy a ganarle a ese tipo o moriré en el intento… esto es por ti Naruto_kun)- pensó la kunoichi de cabellos rojos mientras hundía su espada en el suelo y comenzaba a trazar sellos a toda velocidad al tiempo que bombeaba grandes cantidades de chakra a sus manos-Raiton: kaimetsu tekina ha (elemento rayo: hoja devastadora)y sujeto la espada con fuerza mientras el chakra resplandecía en la misma y el suelo se destrozaba al tiempo que la espada brillante y eléctrica se lanzaba contra el enemigo, Karui corrió a toda velocidad sobre el suelo mientras su espada fortalecida destruía el piso solido y duro al menos el que no estaba flotando en el aire, al tiempo que los misiles de roca como una lluvia petrificada se desplomaban sobre ella quien blandía su espada al frente destrozando las piedras al tiempo que giraba sobre si misma casi como un rompo eléctrico que destruía todo a su paso mientras todo mundo miraba con nuevos ojos a la chica de cabellos rojos que destruía la lluvia de su enemigo con una facilidad tremenda  
-Karui esta desesperada- dijo Yugito mientras todo mundo le miraba con duda por semejantes palabras  
-porque dices eso ella esta usando un jutsu impresionante para luchar porque dices esas cosas- preguntaba una confundida Kurenai a un lado de la mujer rubia que solo miraba a la pelirroja moverse de un lado a otro  
-nesan tiene razón Karui solo usa eso como ultimo recurso y ahora mismo lo esta empleando a todo poder cuando se acabe su chakra no podrá seguir mas- dijo la siempre fría y estoica Samui mientras el rubio ojiazul miraba fijamente la zona de la batalla  
-(impresionante ataque Karui_chan hice una buena elección serás una extraordinaria puta y me darás hijos bellos y fuertes)- pensaba el rubio mientras el sonido de la lucha se profundizaba mas en la arena de batalla.

En otro sitio de la aldea dela hoja una apenada y mas que roja Kurostsuchi estaba sentada en la sala del departamento del rubio el cual por cierto estaba sellado para que nadie se fuera a meter y en este preciso momento la pelinegra aun con los restrictores de chakra tomaba el te con una singular compañía –entonces Naruto_kun tomo su enorme pene y me lo hundió tan adentro… ohh soy la perra mas feliz del mundo por tener semejante semental en mi vida- decía una sonriente Hana mientras se desplomaba en el sillón pedida en sus recuerdos sexuales del rubio a la vez que Kurotsuchi solo se ponía algo roja, - en eso tienes razón Naruto_sama es todo un semental que nos llenara de hijos Hana_san- dijo la sonrojada y soñador Haku fantaseando con una gran casa en el bosque llena de pequeños niños rubios que corrían por todos lados mientras su madre la llamada ángel de hielo era de nuevo preñada por su vigoroso e insistente padre que la trataba como lo que era una hermosa puta ansiosa de complacerle –es verdad Naruto_kun es muy fuerte y apasionado y con las cantidades de semen que ha vertido en nosotras es un milagro que ninguna este embarazada aunque quien sabe apenas deberían empezar a notarse los síntomas oh que hermoso seria poder darle un hijo a Naruto_kun- dijo una soñadora mujer de cabellos rosados mientras sus compañeras asentían y la mujer pelinegra miraba a Kurotsuchi con una gran sonrisa –no tienes nada de que apenarte Kurotsuchi, comprendemos que a igual que nosotras estas indecisa con respecto a el pero aquí todas hemos notado como te humedeces cuando hablamos de su pasión y de su fuerza créeme con una sola vez te bastara para comprender que tu lugar es en la cama de Naruto_kun con las piernas abiertas recibiendo todo su miembro hasta que te haga gritar como nunca- las 4 mujeres se rieron de las palabras dela Uchiha mientras Kurotsuchi repasaba de nuevo aquella vieja fantasía que últimamente estaba cambiando ahora mismo ya no era ella sola era ella desnuda mientras el rubio le poseía con las demás chicas viendo como el rubio le reclamaba como suya y por alguna razón eso parecía excitarla y emocionarla seria acaso que esas mujeres le estaban lavando el cerebro para que aceptase al rubio como su hombre pero bueno en realidad no estaban tratando de hacer nada que su cuerpo no estuviera deseando en ese momento pero claro ella no lo sabia del todo… aun; en otra pate de la aldea una mujer de ojos color violeta estaba en su sala descansando, en sus ojos aun se apreciaban las ojeras por no haber podido dormir bien si bien la visita de su amiga de cabellos negros le levanto el animo aun no se sentía del todo bien, estaba cansada pero no deseaba dormir hasta que claro cabeceo solo un segundo y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños, sin saber que eso era lo que cierta youko estaba esperando.

Kushina apareció en la intimidad de una recamara donde se escuchaban los gemidos de gusto de una pareja que se entregaba a los placeres sexuales, el hombre de espaldas a ella alzaba a la mujer de cabellos negros que no era otra que la misma Mikoto quien gemía con fuerza al sentir como el miembro se clavaba en ella –ohhh es tan grande… Kushina no te resistas que también lo quieres ohhhh siii mas métemelo mas- suplicaba la mujer pelinegra antes de caer a la cama mientras Kushina miraba en shock al hombre rubio de marcas en las mejillas –Naruto- murmuro la confundida mujer mientras el rubio se dejaba caer sobre Mikto moviéndose con fuerza empujando su pene en la gimiente Uchiha, se dio la vuelta para no ver eso y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible –ohhh siii dame mas Naruto_kun dale mas pene a tu perra ojhh ssiiii aahhhhhh- decía la extasiada Tsume gimiendo con fuerza mientras Kushina no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, a donde girara miraba mujeres conocidas y desconocidas de todas edades y lugares de origen todas gimiendo con fuerza mientras el rubio las poseía con fuerza y vigor mientras ellas gemían con insistencia al sentir como el rubio les inundaba el vientre con abundante semen caliente, la ojivioleta se jalaba el cabello y cubría sus oídos no deseaba oír nada, de pronto estaba en el suelo llorando mientras todo callaba y a su lado una voluptuosa y sensual kitsune desnuda aparecía negando a su actitud, -**Kushina, Kushina, siempre fuiste tan fuerte y dura conmigo cuando en el fondo eras toda una zorra, una puta deseosa de sostener relaciones sexuales con cuanto hombre atractivo se te cruzara pero que se le hará Mito era como tu una santurrona que a espaldas de su marido y usando sus sellos usaba a los hombres de Konoha como sus juguetes sexuales para satisfacer su libido porque no existe nada mas volátil que una Uzumaki deseosa e insatisfecha porque así te tenia Minato no con esa cosita nunca te complacía en cambio mira a mi hombre mira lo que tiene para todas sus mujeres**- y la curiosidad pico en Kushina quien alzo la vista solo para ver como la zorra acariciaba el miembro del rubio en plena erección antes de comenzar a lamerlo mientras el rubio perdía la paciencia y la arrojaba sobre la cama amasando sus grandes pechos –**no cierres los ojos Kushina después de todo a la que le hacen el amor…es a ti**- los ojos violeta de Kushina se abrieron solo para verse desnuda sobre una mullida cama mientras los labios del rubio se prendían de sus duros pezones al tiempo que amasaban sus pechos grandes y carnoso mientras que su miembro duro y erecto se rozaba contra su entrada, se miraron a los ojos y Kushina no lo soporto mas eran años de frustración que como dijo la kitsune en una Unzumaki eran un infierno –cojéeme mi amado Naru_chan, dale tu enorme pene a tu kasan sochi dáselo hazme tu mujer- y el rubio beso a la pelirroja antes de hundirse en ella con fuerza arrancando de Kushina dulces gemidos de placer, en el exterior una mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta despertaba en shock alno creer lo que llego a sentir segundos tras, por un momento su cuerpo de verdad ansió al rubio y para colmo disfruto cuando el comenzó a hundirse en ella, a su lado una figura sonriente de un desnudo Naruto estaba mirándole con deseo antes de que Kushina cerrase los ojos y agitara la cabeza furiosamente –NO NO ES VERDAD TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ YO NO QUIERO ESTO!- decía la pelirroja mientras agitaba la cabeza y la imagen del rubio se desvanecía, estaba segura de algo su cordura estaba en peligro.

De regreso a la zona de la lucha la electricidad de Karui comenzaba a dispersarse mientras las rocas de Doga se acababan y la pelirroja atacaba de frente con todo lo que tenia, lanzo una furiosa estocada directo a su pecho mientras el enemigo alzaba un muro de piedra sin sellos alguno deteniendo la espada de la pelirroja que solo refunfuñaba sobre su cobarde actitud –si quieres que lucha de frente lo hare- dijo el genin de la roca apareciendo a un lado de la pelirroja sus puños envueltos en piedra golepadon el estomago de Karui con fuerza antes de que le diera una patada al rostro sacándole sangre de la nariz rota mientras lanzaba sus puños de piedra como misiles que al impacto detonaron con fuerza mandándola hasta el muro donde golpeando con fuerza se desprendió del mismo cayendo inconsciente al suelo, el ganador obviamente era Doga quien le lanzo una mirada de reojo al rubio de la barandilla que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no destrozarle en ese mismo momento por osar ponerle una mano encima a su Karui_chan, los paramédicos sacaron a la cansada chica de ahí mientras el rubio se rodeaba de un aura fría e imponente ahora mas que nunca estaba de malas y necesitaba que alguien se la pagara de una buena vez –(pero quien es el, como pude producir un aura tan poderosa y peligrosa se siente tan intimidante)- pensaba una asustada Tenten a un costado de rubio mientras Yugito y Samui le miraban con duda y del otro extremo Airi se sonrojaba esa aura mortal le atraía aun mas que antes al igual ue a su hermana que no podía dejar de mirar al rubio ninja de la hoja, de nuevo el tablero comenzó a moverse y tras instantes de angustiosos nombre aparecieron dos mas  
Kigano Yinko de Iwa  
vs  
Naruto de Konoha

El rubio sonrió y a toda velocidad bajo a la zona de batalla mientras Kigano le lanzaba una mirada a su maestro y compañero recién triunfador y comenzaba a bajar, su ropa era tan parecida a la de Doga exceptuando por el par de espadas cimitarras atadas en forma de x en su espalda, salto del ultimo escalón a la zona de batalla mientras el rubio sonriente ya le estaba esperando en la zona de la batalla, el arbitro les miro con cierta calma mientras los dos competidores asentían a sus indicaciones mientras el rubio miraba al genin de la roca alistarse para la lucha  
-Hajime!- indico Hayate saltando fuera de la zona de impacto cuando Kigano se lanzo contra el rubio

Kigano salto al aire mientras se dejaba ir en una poderosa patada frontal que con una facilidad pasmosa Naruto sostuvo, alzo su mano deteniendo el golpe del enemigo mientras apretaba la suela de su sandalia y girando con el lo arrojo a la distancia, el genin de la roca se recompuso en el aire aterrizando en el suelo de pie mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja –se supone que ese es un ataque inicial, no me hagas reír eso hasta un estudiante de academia lo esquiva- decía el rubio negando ante el ataque de genin de la roca que de nuevo se lanzo contra el rubio en un ataque furioso y frenético, sus golpes iban y venían por todos lados mientras el rubio se limitaba a esquivarle con facilidad mientras el chico de la aldea dela roca se lanzaba con fuerza, sus puños iban y venían en todas direcciones y el rubio se limitaba a bloquear y eludir con cierta facilidad mientras el se parecía estar enloqueciendo poco a poco sus puños se movían a toda velocidad mientras el rubio se extrañaba por esa manera tan descuidada de luchar –te tengo- dijo Kigano antes de saltar lejos del rubio cuando el suelo se abría y las estacas de roca salían del mismo atrapando al rubio en una especie de trampa de la que solo sobresalía su cabeza inclinada y casi empalada –eres un cretino tu exceso de confianza te derroto- y Kigano trazo sellos alzando otro misil de roca que se lanzo contra e rubio que solo le miraba con ojos de decepción su aura se incremento mientras su fuerza amentaba y todo parecía alentarse, las rocas que le aprisionaban se destrozaron volando en cuentos de pedazos mientras el rubio alzaba la palma izquierda al frente y la estaca a menos de ½ metro de el era destrozada –Sho- murmuro Naruto mientras la estaca era aplastada y lo restos lanzados contra el genin de la roca que se tiro al suelo para no acabar aplastado por su propio ataque.

En las barandillas los genin y demás ninjas presentes miraban con cierto asombro como la poderosa ofensiva de Kigano fue destrozada por el rubio con casi nada de esfuerzo mientras que el genin de la roca se alzaba del piso con una mirada de confusión, en su lugar Neji miraba todo con el Byakugan activo buscando el método o la secuencia de sellos que el rubio empleo para semejante ofensiva algo de ese poder a corta distancia seguramente seria peligroso si peleaba con el, fue en ese momento que cierto Uchiha de rostro vendado seguido de un energético chico de verde aparecían en escena mirando el tablero y esbozaba una gran sonrisa –que lastima no vi como derrotaron al dobe- dijo el Uchiha arrogante mientras Kakashi le dirigía una mirada y le señalaba a la arena –Naruto aun no pierde y dudo que lo haga- dijo el hombre del cabello plateado mientras el Uchiha se acomodaba a un costado de el y admiraba la arena donde el rubio ahora cruzado de brazos miraba a su oponente –como diablos hiciste eso no creo que hallas podido moverte para realizar lo sellos de algún jutsu- dijo el ninja enemigo mientras el rubio solo le miraba fijamente antes de sonreírle descaradamente –y que dijiste este ya me conto lo que hizo ni que fuera un estúpido con un nombre ridículo como Kigano- todo mundo guardo silencio antes de que el furioso genin de iwa trazara sellos a toda velocidad y una gran pared de roca se alzara frente al el mientras se llenaba de grietas y estallaba en dirección del rubio –Doton: isshi no hassha (elemento tierra: proyectiles de piedra)- y la lluvia de rocas voló contra el rubio que solo suspiro se disipo en una bruma de aire mientras las rocas golpeaban el suelo con fuerza llenándolo de huecos y de espigas de piedra sobresaliendo del suelo al tiempo que el rubio reaparecía a un costado de Kigano quien le miraba mas que molesto –ese jutsu ya lo vi en tu compañero debes ser mas tonto de lo que pensaba si crees que en mi va a funcionar- dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada mientras el genin de la roca perdía toda la paciencia

Sus espadas se movieron a sus puños y le apunto a rubio con fuerza mientras se lanzaba de frente contra el lanzando un corte mortal que Naruto eludió moviéndose a un lado mientras el genin de la roca se esforzaba por herirle y todo era inútil sus espadas iban y venían por el aire mientras el rubio se movía eludiendo con gran facilidad mientras que su oponente comenzaba a desesperarse ante sus movimientos, en las barandillas Sasuke estaba aunque no le gustara reconocerlo impresionado la velocidad delos dos era formidable tanto que su amado sharingan tuvo que aparecer para poder seguirle la pista al rubio danzante que saltando se alejo bastante del molesto Kigano que le lanzaba unos ojos mortales –deja de moverte y déjame matarte- grito el molesto genin mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba antes de responderle con gran sarcasmo –oh claro donde quieres que me detenga contra la pared o prefieres que me agache para que no le falles a mi cuello- dijo el rubio antes de señalarse al mencionado cuello mientras que Kigano solo se ponía bastante rojo por semejantes palabras del enemigo frente a el –eres un maldito bastardo voy a destrozarte- grito el furioso genin mientras tallaba sus espadas una contra la otra sacando chispas de las mismas y el rubio …temblaba?, o eso parecía ya que estaba en una posición bastante cómica con las manos juntas como suplicando perdón mientras temblaba mas que una gelatina sobre una batidora  
-noooo por favor sr genin de la roca no me hagas daño- dijo el rubio suplicando perdón mientras todo mundo estallaba en carcajadas y claro Kigano se ponía aun mas rojo y molesto que antes

-voy a destrozarte!...Doton:jishin ken (elemento tierra espadas sísmicas)- y enterró sus armas en el suelo mientras todo comenzaba a temblar con fuerza y el rubio se movía ante el embate del enemigo que solo concentraba mas y mas chakra las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y en los muros al tiempo que la torre entera se cimbraba bajo la presión del ataque de Kigano que solo miraba al rubio frente al mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa bastante espeluznante –Futon: renkuudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- y la boca del rubio se abrió mientras todo mundo miraba con cierta incredulidad como una bala de aire de color negro escapaba de la boca del rubio lanzándose contra el sorprendido Kigano, desenterró sus espadas alzando un muro de piedra frente ale que con el violento golpe se destrozo por completo mandándolo al suelo, -pero que…ese viento fue negro como pudo ser eso- se preguntaba un confundido jounin sensei mientras Sarutobi abría los ojos de asombro nunca en toda su vida supo de algo semejante y menos que lograr destrozar un muro de roca –valla parece que mi pequeño experimento funciono mi viento negro es mucho mas poderoso que el regular, gracias por ayudarme a comprobar esto como pago ten este presente…Futon: shogun hashira (elemento viento: pilar ascendente)- y el rubio golpeo e suelo con su puño mientras todo el aire convergía a los pies de Kigano quien gritaba de dolor antes de ser elevado en el aire por un pilar de viento negro que con fuerza lo aplastaba contra el techo antes de desvanecerse y dejarlo caer al suelo mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados.

Hayate dio un paso al frente listo para parar la lucha cuando Kigano comenzó a levantarse con ojos molestos uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado y ahora mismo no podía mover el brazo derecho y aun así corría contra el rubio ansioso por matarle, su espada brillo mientras la dejaba caer contra el ojiazul que solo alzo su mano derecha extendida –sho- y la onda de choque invisible mando al chico al aire antes de que cayera en el suelo con mucha fuerza, todo mundo miraba eso sin creerlo ni sellos ni nada solo esa palabra y el ataque mando al genin de la roca al suelo tras hacerlo volar por el aire, Sasuke estaba hirviendo de celos no pudo copiar ese jutsu y lo que era peor ese viento negro a pesar de tener lo sellos algo le decía que no seria capaz de usarle y en su peculiar mentalidad todo ese poder por derecho era suyo –yo… yo no perder con … un bastardo de Konoha…solo…solo muerto perere- dijo el genin antes de lanzarse contra el rubio que de nuevo lanzaba su ataque aplastante impactándolo contra e muro mientras su sangre salpicaba el mismo y Hayate miraba todo saltando al centro –esta lucha ya no debe seguir Naruto es el ganador- dicto el arbitro mientras todomundo aplaudía al rubio que sonreía con cierta arrogancia y Kigano le miraba herido y furioso, su orgullo estaba hecho rizas pero al menos le arrancaría la vida de un modo u otro, ahora era su oportunidad el rubio estaba distraído , tomo su espada y se lanzo contra el rubio a un lado de Hayate, nadie lo noto fuera de Neji quien no dijo nada y Sasuke quien solo sonreía al ver como el dobe pagaría por no entregarle sus secretos- Futon: saidai senkai (elemento viento: torbellino ascendente)- y al rededor del rubio apareció un remolino de aire negro que girando salvaje ascendió al cielo como si se tratase de un cono afilado y puntiagudo lleno de crestas afiladas y cortantes –AAAAAAHHHHHHHH- el grito de Kigano resonó por todos lados mientras el viento negro se teñia de rojo antes de desvanecerse poco a poco revelando sobre el suelo arañado un circulo en el piso alrededor del rubio mientras la sangre y restos del genin de la roca yacían regados por todos lados desde los muros hasta el techo del que goteaba algo de sangre mientras Naruto solo sonreía ante la mirada en shock de la mayoría de los presentes –nada como un desmembramiento para alegrarme el día jajajajajajaja- sus carcajadas calaron hondo en los presentes mientras el rubio solo sonreía como adoraba ver esas expresiones en el rostro de la gente tras destrozar a alguien.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo se acabo aquí como vimos aquí hubo mas batallas que en el capitulo anterior espero que eso les halla gustado y si como vimos el rubio ya peleo y su rival pues no acabo muy "entero" que digamos sin duda ya ha comenzado a marcar que quien se meta con el corre el riesgo de acabar bien muerto, también vimos a ciertas mujeres trabajar en el convencimiento de una linda genin de la roca sin mencionar claro a Kushina y sus "alucinaciones" a ese paso no creo que aguante mucho  
_a como va ella va a acabar lanzándose a los brazos de Naruto( las 4 asienten)  
a lo mejor es lo que Imari quiere (se miran con duda)  
pero sin duda el cap se lo llevo Naruto (el autor asiente)  
eso es ser despiadado y burlista (el autor de nuevo asiente) _  
pues bien espero que el capitulo les gustara nos leemos después

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto la lucha del rubio


	32. C31: Solo por diversion

Que bien de nuevo tengo un segundo capitulo de un fic secundario la misma semana creo que de nuevo estoy agarrando ritmo no les parece pero bueno como se que mis cosas no les interesan y prefieren leer las andanzas del rubio asi que de una buena vez voy a pasar con los reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**:sabes es verdad ese le vendria como anillo al dedo jejeje  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:si naruto ya les dejo claro que con el nada de jugar y si mortal kombat me gusta mucho jejeje  
**Kentanaka1350**:si es verdad eso habria quedado mejor pero bueno no se puede todo en esta vida como compensacion aqui esta un segundo capitulo esta semana  
**Loquin**:si por el rubio todas quieen ser mejore sy si kushina no va a guantar mucho a este paso  
**xona potter namikaze**:si fueron bunas luchas y claro alguien tiene que pagar por atreverse a tocas a la linda utita del rubio que solo el puede tocarlas y n para herirlas jejeje  
**the mercenary with black wings**:que bueno que te gusto y tratare de actualizarle mas seguido sale  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si naruto se hace espetar y es verdad kushina esta casi al borde de caer en cuanto a lo de alas no se la idea pde redencion vista desde ese angulo no me desagrada del todo  
**Death demon98**:sabes eso es lo que todo mundo espera y desea leer lo ma spronto posible  
bueno como estos reviews quedaron es hora de pasar al capitulo de hoy  
_me pregunto si alguien mas se va a morir (mira al autor)  
o de perdido a quedar medio muerto (el autor no dice nada)  
tu siempre te quedas callado y no nos das spoiler (el autor sonríe)  
ni modo a leer se ha dicho (las 4miran la pantalla) _  
disfruten de la lectura

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Solo por diversión**

Nadie decía absolutamente nada mientras que las caras de los genin reflejaban mas terror que nunca en sus vidas, frente a ellos estaba la imagen misma de la muerte portando una cabellera rubia y un bastón en la espalda, el pobre Kigano se había lanzado a atacar al rubio por la espalda y lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que tras ese remolino negro los restos del genin estaban regados por todos lados mientras el olor de la muerte calaba hondo en las narices de todo mundo, los ojos de Sarutobi estaban abiertos de sorpresa al ver la brutalidad del ataque despiadado y asesino del rubio que solo sonreía tras su pequeña masacre, en las barandillas las reacciones eran diversas la mayoría de ellas de terror puro y absoluto aunque por alguna razón a las mujeres de Naruto les resultaba endemoniadamente atractivo el como el rubio destrozo a su oponente casi sin moverse, por su parte Temari estaba en shock ante semejante jutsu de viento ella era afín al mismo elemento de ahí su inusual atracción hacia el rubio que ya le había mostrado lo que le podría brindar si ella se decidía aunque a su lado Kankuro estaba temblando del terror mientras que su hermanita pelirroja pues –(esa manera de matar…ese poder….el… el tiene que se nuestro hombre madre solo el pude poseernos …tiene que ser el y solo el)- pensaba la pelirroja mientras su intimidad se mojaba a niveles insospechados mientras que en su paisaje mental cierta biju de una cola estaba tendida sobre su diván con su mano jugando en su entrepierna mientras se imaginaba al poderoso rubio poseyéndola con fuerza en medio de aquel salón tras masacrar a todos los presentes y claro cierta mujer de cabellos morados simplemente no se pudo quedar callada –ohhh Naruto_kun es todo un hombre tan sexy y poderoso por favor llévame a un cuarto y hazme el amor sin descanso!- dijo o mas bien grito una feliz y sonriente Anko expresando los pensamientos de mas de una de las chicas al tiempo que varios de los varones tenían hemorragias nasales ante la idea de semejante petición de esa mujer una de las mas bellas de oda la aldea culta entre la hojas.  
-el debe ser descalificado ya había ganado no tenia porque matar a nuestro compañero- grito uno de los heridos genin de la roca que regreso tras su lucha con Yugito solo para ver como Kigano perdía y era destrozado  
-eres un imbécil, estos son exámenes pero en una lucha real tu enemigo no se detendrá solo porque eres mejor que el, te atacara hasta matarte eso mismo hice yo lo asesine porque el seguía insistiendo y por si fuera poco ataco por la espalda, si en verdad no estas dispuesto a matar entonces no deberías de ser un ninja quizá podrías dedicarte a ser modista- dijo el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos mientras todo mundo le miraba fijamente ante tales palabras.

Nadie se movió mientras el rubio retaba con los ojos al genin de la roca que le miraba fijamente cuando lo imposible ocurrió –el tiene razón, en una lucha de verdad es a matar, además Kigano ataco por la espalda estaba en su derecho de matarlo- dijo su jounin sensei dejando a todos los presentes aun mas callados después de todo que un ninja de iwa defendiera a uno de Konoha era algo por demás extraño e impensable mas considerando quien mato a quien, Sarutobi se aclaro la garganta y hablo con calma y sabiduría estaba por completo de acuerdo con el hombre de la aldea extranjera apoyando a las acciones del rubio que solo suspiraba si supiera que iba a armarse semejante escándalo por matarlo mejor solo le hubiera cortado brazos y piernas eso habría sido menos molesto quizá, el rubio se enfilo a su lugar en las barandillas cuando el sandaime tomo la palabra preguntándole el porque realizo semejante carnicería sabiendo bien que el rubio pudo haber noqueado a su oponente en el primer ataque y así evitarse tanto show, el rubio esbozo una larga sonrisa delgada y peligrosa mientras le respondía al viejo kage –estaba aburrido, esto mas que nada fue solo por diversión viejo- dijo el ojiazul mientras regresaba a su lugar con una gran sonrisa generando una gota en la nuca de todo mundo solo para divertirse había organizado semejante carnicería, de inmediato ninjas con cara de asco entraron en la sala empezando a levantar los restos de Kigano que estaban esparcidos por todos lados mientras el rubio llegaba a su lugar de antes ubicado justo en medio de las dos hermosas rubias de la nube que le miraban discretamente con una nueva mirada –(el es en verdad despiadado, con razón lo apodan shi no kaze…aunque ese viento negro es muy raro nunca oí de algo así a lo mejor es una línea de sangre, una razón mas para unirlo a kumo y quien sabe a lo mejor podemos iniciar juntos un clan en la aldea)- pensaba la kunoichi del demonio felino mientras reprimía la sonrisa pervertida que ansiaba formarse en su cara al final la influencia de la pervertida de Nibi si le afecto –(es muy fuerte, ese viento es seguramente es una línea de sangre que beneficiaria mucho a kumo es mi deber llevarlo a nuestra aldea o al menos llevar su semilla a nuestro hogar)- si Samui tenia una forma de pensar practica y directa y ciertamente muy parecida a la de su hermana pero lo que ninguna sabia era que de hecho ellas iban a consagrar su lealtad a alguien mas en algún punto del futuro próximo.

-ese ataque fue en verdad brutal dobe… tienes que enseñarme como lo haces- exigió el pelinegro del parche en la nariz mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente con unos ojos fríos y duros antes de mirar a Neji quien le soportaba la mirada mientras que Naruto iba de uno a otro y viceversa sin decir nada mientras comenzaba a sonreír –saben ustedes se parecen, son igual de engreídos y arrogantes seria un placer asesinarlos- dijo el rubio con una mirada calmada y unas palabras serenas que a Neji le gustara admitirlo o no le hicieron correr escalofríos por la espalda mientras que Sasuke tan pagado de si mismo como siempre aun exigía el conocer el jutsu del rubio ya que según el ,el merecía semejante poder mientras el rubio solo le miraba como si fuese poco menos que basura –claro que te lo enseño vamos allá abajo y te muestro como funciona- la sonrisa de Naruto puso blanco al Uchiha sabia bien que quería decir con esas plabaras si bajaba con el lo mas seguro era que nunca mas volvería a subir por esa escalinata al menos no entero y respirando pero claro Kakashi no lo permitió le ordeno a Sasuke comportarse y al rubio dejar de asustar a su compañero a lo que claro Naruto solo asintió después de todo muchas ideas pasaban por su mente en momentos como estos tras un buen asesinato; todo mundo respiro mientras el tablero de nuevo se comenzaba a mover oscilando entre varios nombres mientras que de manera asombrosa se parecía estar deteniendo y el nombre de Naruto volvía a salir, fue solo un segundo en el que todos recordaron eso de que por ser demasiados aspirantes algunos quizá pelearían mas de una vez, la idea de batirse contra el rubio ahora resultaba tan perturbadora que quien fuera su oponente estaba seguro de que moriría, fue una suerte que el tablero se moviera de nuevo regresando el alma de los competidores a sus cuerpos mientras los nombres aparecían  
Temari de Suna  
vs  
Tenten de Konoha

La kunoichi de la aldea de las hojas sonrió había llegado su momento de brillar y de atraer la atención de Neji, aun se preguntaba que veía en el después de todo solo era alguien arrogante y grosero pero aun así el nombre de su clan era muy atrayente y ciertamente a ella le parecía apuesto, Lee como siempre le deseo buena suerte y la chica bajo de ahí con calma llegando hasta la zona de combate donde Temari ya la estaba esperando con ese abanico a un costado de ella, tan pronto la rubio estuvo ahí sacando su arma le lanzo una mirada al rubio y le guiño el ojo arrancando una sonrisa de Naruto que solo podía pensar en que las chicas de la aldea de arena si que tenían claro lo que deseaban y no les molestaba expresarlo si no porque Airi lo miraba de esa manera tan directa con ese tenue rosa en sus mejillas blancas y tersas, entonces fue cuando Tenten llego junto a Temari y el rubio alzo una ceja al tiempo que Lee se colocaba a su lado ya que las hermanas rubias de Kumo estaban junto a su mentor ese sujeto alto de lentes que por alguna razón incomprensible para Naruto se le hacia bobo aunque no sabia porque aun, entonces escucho a Lee vitorear a Tenten que lanzaba sonrisas a sus compañeros y una mirada de duda y seriedad al rubio Ishura que solo alzaba una ceja algo se traía esa chica con el –Tenten perderá- todo mundo lo mío con duda e interrogante sobre todo el maestro de la chica que ovacionaba la flor de la juventud de su alumna pese a las miradas de bicho raro que le lanzaban todo mundo – Temari tiene una afinidad al viento puedo sentirla yo también la tengo, y Tenten por lo que siento no posee reservas grandes de chakra seguramente se especializa en algo y a menos que ese algo sean genjutsus va a perder- ciertamente Lee nunca le comento que clase de kunoichi era Tenten pero por sus capacidades de deducción eso no era necesario el resultado de la lucha el ya lo conocía desde antes  
-hajime!- ordeno Hayate mientras la ninja de ropas chinas daba un gran salto alejándose de Temari

La chica de ropas chinas giro sobre si misma mientras una andanada de kunais salía disparo contra la rubia de coletas que fija en su lugar veía como las armas eran desviadas de su blanco pasando de largo alrededor de ella para la incredulidad de Tenten quien nunca fallaba a sus lanzamientos, en las barandillas Gai estaba callado tras ver fallar a su alumna de la precisión siempre perfecta y lanzo una mirada discreta al rubio antes volver a centrarse en la chica de ropas chinas, Tenten no supo en que fallo pero de nuevo ataco lanzando sus kunais mientras sus manos se movían a toda velocidad casi como borrones mientras las armas de nuevo eran desviadas por alguna fuerza invisible –solo puedes hacer eso… que patética eres- dijo Temari provocando a la chica que se detuvo por completo mientras el rubio evaluaba bien la situación –(usa el viento como escudo de desviación no es muy fuerte pero es mas que suficiente como para hacer que Tenten falle, es muy buena… y esta muy buena jejejejeje)- la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto era una clara señal de las cosas que estaba pensando en ese momento, la chica de ropas chinas decidió dejar de atacar a distancia y sacando un pergamino en una bola de humo apareció una espada de buen tamaño con la que se lanzo contra Temari, su arma brillo mientras se dejaba ir contra la rubia de ceja alzada que usando su abanico aun cerrado detuvo el golpe con un sonoro resonar metálico al tiempo que lo lanzaba al frente como si de un arma arrojadiza se tratara golpeando a Tenten en el estomago, fue un golpe bastante duro que le saco el aire mientras Temari daba un giro conectando una patada de media luna que mandaba a la chica al aire antes de caer al suelo donde giro para levantarse de nuevo mientras Temai alzaba su abanico con calma abriéndolo suavemente mostrando el dibujo del mismo –ríndete ahora antes de que te aplaste – dijo ofreciéndole una salida mientras Tenten aun ansiando llamar la atención de Neji rechazaba su oferta saltando al aire mientras los pergaminos estallaban en dos tornados gigantescos de armas de los que de alguna manera Tenten se suspendía en el aire mientras lanzaba una andanada de armas punzo cortantes de todos tamaños y formas que se hundían en el suelo mientras Temari movía su abanico ya a medio extender frente a ella para rechazar las armas de Tenten mientras el sonido del metal resonando se acrecentaba –(su abanico es de metal, debe tener una fuerza extraordinaria en los brazos)- pensó el rubio al tiempo que las armas de Tenten dejaban de caer y con una sonrisa ella las jalaba de regreso con hilos casi invisibles de chakra.

Temari no vio venir eso y por lo mismo su sangre mancho el suelo de la arena mientras su brazo izquierdo con un corte sangrante era sujeto por ella mientras Tenten le sonreía con cierto orgullo –no soy tan tonta como tu creías verdad rubia- dijo la chica de ojos color chocolate con cierta arrogancia mientras Temari se sentía en verdad molesta en mucho tiempo nadie la había herido era algo poco sabido pero Temari era de hecho una kunoichi con un talento poco visto en Suna de hecho se sabia de misiones en las que el único herido era su hermano ya que su viento con frecuencia barría con los enemigos en cuanto estos osaban hacerla enojar como Tenten en este momento –si de verdad eres tan buena soporta eso…Futon: hariken-fu (elemento viento: viento del huracán)- y batió su abanico por completo desplegado al frente con fuerza mientras todo mundo era golpeado por la onda de aire furioso y poderosa que golpeo con un poder abrumador mandando todos los restos rotos del suelo al aire mientras las armas de Tenten eran arrojadas al viento junto con la chica que se llenaba de cortes por todo el cuerpo producto del salvaje viento que la hacia girar en el aire antes de aplastarla con fuerza contra el muro a un costado del tablero electrónico dejando en la roca su impresión antes de caer al suelo por completo inconciente tras semejante golpe –Tenten no puede continuar la ganadora es Temari de Suna- declaro Hayate mientras la chica rubia cerraba su abanico y regresaba a su lugar con una sonrisa triunfal en la casa solo para ser regañada por Kankuro quien le decía que no debió de lucirse tanto, el comentario no le importo mucho dado que ahora mismo Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente mientras le sonreía sin duda al rubio le gustaban las mujeres bellas y poderosas y claro Temari lo era, de inmediato los ninjas comenzaron a retirar las armas regadas por todos lados mientras el rubio se quedaba callado mirando la arena antes de que el tablero comenzara a moverse de nuevo y los nombre de dos nuevos genin salieran a relucir  
Juko de Taki  
vs  
Zanga de Kiri

La mayoría de los genin de Konoha parpadearon en confusión cuando escucharon el nombre de los participantes el primero el chico de Taki era alguien promedio de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés que usaba ropas ninja estándar y un chaleco gris a falta de una mejor descripción casi parecía usar un unirme jounin versión genin su insignia estaba en su cinturón colgándole a un costado de la cintura, el verdadero enigma era el otro, el chico de la niebla, usaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza y vestía con unas sandalias ninja un pantalón celeste y una camisa gris sin mayores distintivos de no ser por los portakunais en ambas piernas, sus ojos naranjosos era todo lo que se veía ya que la otra parte de su rostro era cubierta por vendas al estilo Zabuza o eso le parecía al rubio que miraba con atención sus brazos llenos de tatuajes de tintes azulados como los de sus compañeros que estaban vistiendo atuendos semejantes excepto por el sombrero ya que uno dejaba ver su cabello negro mientras que el otro usaba una corra con la visera hacia la nuca todos con el emblema de Kiri en una pierna –oigan no sabia que había genins de la niebla en estos exámenes- pregunto Lee a sus compañeros de la aldea de la hoja mientras estos simplemente se limitaban a mirar a los dos chicos en la arena –los ninjas de Kiri son expertos en ataca sigilosamente, casi son fantasmas que no sabes de donde te legaran a arrancar la cabeza muy buenos haciendo su trabajo y ese trío sobre todo no llaman la atención y se nota que son muy buenos en lo que hacen- dijo el rubio elogiando a los mencionados ninjas de la niebla mientras Hayate miraba a los dos ninjas que asentían  
-Hajime- grito con decisión mientras se quitaba de en medio.

De inmediato Juko se lanzo contra su oponente sin ganas de darle tiempo a nada, lanzo el golpe con fuerza mientras el chico de la niebla lo bloqueaba desviándole a un costado al momento en que le lanzaba un rodillazo que le daba de lleno al estomago de Juko quien trastabillándose un poco hacia atrás caía al suelo mientras su enemigo alzaba la mano y algo brillante salía de ella, Juko rodo por el suelo esquivando el ataque de la daga curva como de 15 cm que estaba enterrada en el suelo mientras la larga cadena le mantenía en manos de su enemigo, con un movimiento rápido de brazos esta se desenterró del suelo meciéndose en el aire mientras Zanga se mecía en el suelo girando elegantemente al tiempo que la cadena hacia espirales en el aire antes de salir disparada contra el pobre Juko que se movía como podía para eludir el golpe asesino que casi se enterraba en su cuello, la daga fue jalada con fuerza mientras Zanga daba una vuelta y la larga cadena de casi 3 metros se enroscaba en su brazo quedando la daba en su piño de manera invertida con la punta señalando al suelo mientras el pobre genin de Taki solo le miraba con cierto miedo si se aproximaba demasiado lo iban a usar de alfiletero –ese chico es bueno se ve que sabe usar su arma mas que bien- dijo el rubio elogiándole con una gran sonrisa mientras el pobre genin de taki solo suspiraba a corta distancia no iba a ganar tenia que luchar de lejos por lo que trazo sellos a toda velocidad listo para atacar con un buen jutsu –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- y de su boca voló la gran bola de flamas quemantes que surcaban el aire mientras Zanga se moví a un costado trazando sellos al tiempo que su daga volaba hacia arriba de su cabeza y atacaba con fuerza –Suiton: atsuryoko shotto (elemento agua: disparo de presión)- y abriendo la boca una bala de agua larga las semejante a un tubo grueso salió volando contra Juko quien no logro esquivar el poderoso golpe directo a su cara que lo mando al suelo con el rostro sacudido y bien mojado mientras todo mundo se preguntaba de donde fue que esa agua vino para ese ataque, aunque el rubio en su lugar se daba una idea, de nuevo la cadena de Zanga se movió con velocidad girando sobre el suelo como en una espiral hasta que se enrosco en la pierna de Juko quien solo pudo quejarse de dolor cuando la daga curva se enterró en su pantorrilla sacándole la sangre mientras era jalado hacia el enemigo de kiri, su mano libre se cubrió de agua delgada y afilada como una espada liquida y estaba listo para rematarlo pero claro el chico de la Taki aun tenia un recurso final-Katon: hinoiki (elemento fuego: soplo de fuego)- y exhalo con fuerza mientras de su bosa salía una lengua de fuego que tomando por sorpresa a Zanga le quemaba el rostro al tiempo que el herido Juko se alejaba de el cojeando mientras el genin de la niebla se sujetaba la cara y sus vendas quemadas se desplomaban al suelo mientras el alzaba el rostro dejando ver su cara donde la mitad inferior demostraba varios cortes que iban desde las mejillas hasta el mentón que dejaron a los ninjas calados ante semejantes heridas que a mas de uno habrían hecho rendirse en su carrera ninja –Zanga entreno mucho para ser el mejor con su cadena y esas heridas son la prueba de todas las veces que fallo- dijo su jounin sensei llamando la atención de todo mundo sobre el antes de voltear a ver al chico cuyas marcas eran de hecho cicatrices de sus años de entrenamiento incesante que culminaron con su deslumbrante habilidad.

Se retiro el sombrero dejando ver su cabello azuloso claro por primera vez desde que la lucha inicio y sujetándolo con fuerza lo arrojo contra Juko quien solo se agacho impulsado por el instinto dejando pasar el sombrero sobre el hasta que se enterró en el muro como si estuviese afilado o fuese alguna clase de shuriken extraño, todo mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca un solo cabezazo de eso a mas de uno le habría rebanado la cabeza en dos y claro eso solo hacia sonreír al rubio quien veía en eso una herramienta muy sorpresiva y atractiva pero claro eso del sombrero no era su estilo entonces paso Zanga realizo sellos a toda velocidad y alrededor de el ,el aire se volvió brumoso mientras una densa capa de niebla envolvía toda la zona dejando solo a Neji como alguien capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la arena que ahora estaba por completo invisible a la vista de todo mundo excepto el –(ingenioso pero algo así no sirve contra el byakugan)- pensaba el Hyuuga antes de dejar de mirar la arena y centrarse en el rubio estaba mirando justo a la zonda donde Zanga estaba de pie caminando despacio entre la bruma sin hacer ruido alguno y eso era demasiado extraño –(es como si supiera donde esta pero no puede verlo ni irlo estoy seguro… entonces como sabe donde esta)- pensaba el confundido Neji mientras Naruto tenia la mirada fija en la zona donde el genin de kiri se estaba moviendo con calma mientras su cadena se desenroscaba de su brazo el como sabia Naruto lo que estaba haciendo era un total misterio, Juko estaba mas que aterrado no tenia idea de por donde iba a venir el ataque solo le quedaba esperar alguna señal del enemigo mientras este se movía a su alrededor, no supo que paso hasta que lo sintió algo frío helado y duro se enrosco en su cuello con fuerza apretándole con mucho vigor al tiempo que el rubio alzaba una ceja esta lucha no iba a llegar mas lejos y eso lo sabia bien.

Al mismo tiempo lejos de la arena donde se libraban los combates en una aldea distante cercana a las fronteras de la nación del fuego una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules miraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto de hotel mientras su eterna guardaespaldas le miraba con curiosidad al verla tan melancólica y con ese aire tan soñador en sus ojos –piensas en el verdad- pregunto con una voz calmada y una sonrisa en sus mejillas mientras la mujer se sonrojaba un poco ante sus palabras al recordar a la razón de sus suspiros –se me nota tanto, - pregunto ella mientras su amiga asentía a sus palabras y ella solo se sonrojaba un poco mas mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se dejaba caer en su cama con calma y relajación –no puedo evitarlo sabes cuanto deseo sentirme suya de nuevo, y se que tu también quieres eso se te nota por como ves la foto que nos sacamos con el a veces me gustaría mandar este trabajo al diablo renunciar a mi puesto y correr a sus brazos para nunca mas alejarme del ni de su cama- decía ella con un gesto de molestia en su rostro pero claro no podía hacerlo el le había pedido que siguiera en su vida mientras llegaba el momento adecuado de que estuviesen juntos y francamente la espera la estaba matado después de todo lo que mas deseaba era estar con el y quizá si se podía pasar largas noches en sus brazos hasta que con tanto sexo cargase un hijo suyo en su vientre, la sola idea de ella embarazada de el le hacia tan feliz que no podía soportar las ganas de correr a sus brazos pero de nuevo tenia que ser fuerte al menos por ahora, -te llaman dicen que es hora de seguir- dijo su guardiana mientras el hombre que toco a su puerta se alejaba y ella comenzaba a caminar a veces ese trabajo era demasiado molesto; al mismo tiempo en una aldea distante y serena una mujer rubia se despertaba sudorosa y nerviosa, no se había sentido bien desde que se enfermo y por eso estaba dormida pero el sueño que tuvo fue demasiado y le obligo a levantarse de golpe para despejar su mente, la visión de ese apuesto hombre le hacia sonrojar pero la visión de todos esos cuerpos femeninos rendidos a sus pies mientras el se sentaba junto a esa mujer tan misteriosa que no aprecio bien era algo que nunca había visto –me pregunto… si solo fue un sueño- dijo ella mirando al firmamento aun no se sentía del todo sana pero era claro que ya no iba a poder quedarse dormida.

De nuevo en la aldea de las hojas la niebla se disipaba mientras en el suelo se apreciaba a Zanga con su cadena en las manos oda ensangrentada mientras las gotas rojas caían al piso y mas allá un herido Juko yacía tirado en un charco de su propia sangre mientras esta escapaba de su cuello cercenado de lado a lado de inmediato todo mundo temió por la vida del infortunado genin –aun vive… no es una herida profunda, de haber querido matarlo… le arranco la cabeza- dijo Zanga mientras agitaba su cadena limpiándola del exceso de sangre mientras avanzaba de regreso a la barandilla y los servicios médicos tomaban a toda prisa al herido y casi moribundo genin del cuello mutilado –eso es tener estilo ese chico me cae tan bien, oye viejo no crees que pueda pelear de nuevo ya sabes matar y mutilar a alguien solo por diversión que estoy de muy buen humor!- gritaba Naruto desde su sitio entre los genin y todo mundo le miraba con duda la mayoría le miraban con duda preguntándose si no estaba en realidad mal de la cabeza aunque considerando al genin de la niebla lo aseguro era que el rubio se hubiese equivocado de aldea con esa actitud hubiese sido mejor que fuera a kiri la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, Sarutobi solo le dijo que si peleaba o no de nuevo dependería por completo de la suerte y del tablero que de nuevo se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad mientras el rubio ansioso esperaba ver su nombre, por su parte los demás aspirantes a chunin tenia serias dudas de si deberían o no seguir adelante con ese examen tan sangriento donde mas de un genin había estado al bode de la muerte sin contar claro con el desmembrado Kigano sin duda ese fue el momento mas intenso de todos los exámenes al menos hasta ahora, la pantalla comenzó a detenerse y cuando los nombres salieron pues Naruto sonrió como un niño en navidad que recibe lo que esperaba un enorme premio  
Naruto de Konoha  
vs  
Ando Kogai de Taki

-…YA ME CARGO EL MALDITO PAYASO, COMO QUE VOY A PELEAR CONTRA ESE DESQUICIADO!- grito el mencionado y aterrado Ando mientras señalaba al sonriente Naruto que ya comenzaba a caminar alegremente hacia la arena a la espera de su contrincante que francamente estaba mas pálido que cierto sanin de las serpientes que internamente se sentía usurpado y suplantado pro el blanco chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises que a regañadientes comenzó a bajar por la escalinata sabedor de que lo que le esperaba no era una arena de combate sino un patíbulo donde el sentenciado a muerte era el, llego con mucho nerviosismo poniéndose de pie ante el rubio sonriente que solo le miraba con esos ojos malévolos y esa sonrisa tan singular –oh que te pasa no me dirás que tienes miedo verdad… mira si te portas bien y luchas con ganas no te matare es mas puede que no te lastime…demasiado- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mas que malévola en sus labios mientras que Ando se lamentaba de no haber invitado a aquella chica a salir con algo se suerte habría tenido éxito y no habría muerto virgen pero ahora no iba a correr con esa suerte ya que estaba por encarar a su destino y su destino le estaba sonriendo de manera muy singular  
-Hajime!- grito Hayate y para sorpresa de muchos Ando ataco

Estaba mas que asustado y por eso decidió atacar era mejor morir rápido que despacio y lleno de terror o eso pensó el chino mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio con una andanada de golpes y patadas que Naruto bloqueaba con mucha facilidad mientras que Ando simplemente se esforzaba por golpearle y claro no lo lograba, todos lo sabían Naruto estaba por encima de el pero aun así no estaba haciendo mofa de eso bueno al menos no mofa oral aunque el esquivarlo tan fácilmente dejaba mas que en evidencia su nivel superior mientras que el pobre genin de Taki saltaba alejándose del rubio, escupió bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, mientras que con una habilidad insospechada el rubio atrajo la humedad y restos de agua dejados por zanga para crear un disco de agua en su palma izquierda y bloquear los ataques de su enemigo mientras que Ando simplemente lo sabia tenia que jugárselo el todo por el todo –Katon: karyunndan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- y de su boca para asombro de todos emergió un colosal dragón de flamas rojas e intensas que rugiendo llego hasta el rubio de ojos abiertos mientras lo envolvía destrozando todo hasta golpear la pared tras el rubio, el fuego se disipo revelando el sitio chamuscado y sin astros de Naruto quien estaba mas que feliz posado sobre las estatuas que asemejaban manos –nada mal, si no me he quitado me cocinas, ahora es mi turno- el rubio salto al aire mientras trazaba sellos antes de caer al suelo y golpearlo con sus manos –Hyouton: toketsu tatchi (elemento hielo. Toque congelante)- y de sus palmas emano un poderos chakra mientras el suelo se cubría de un inesperado hielo…negro? El suelo retumbo mientras pilares congelados como estacas se alzaban y claro todo mundo giraba de asombro mientras el aire del sitio se congelaba hasta que paso –aaaaahhhh- Ando grito de dolor cuando su brazo y pierna derechos fueron atrapado entre dos pilares de hielo que se formaron de golpe fundiéndose en uno solo –diablos, necesito practicar con este jutsu yo quería volverte una paleta y falle el golpe- dijo el rubio rascándose la nica mientras el aterrado Ando desenfundaba un kunai y golpeaba el hielo para tratar de soltarse de manera asombrosa la punta de su arma se doblo perdiendo el filo mientras el hielo cristalino y ennegrecido apenas se agrieto un poco –bueno siempre quise probar eso en una persona- dijo el rubio mientras alzaba la mano señalando al frente solo con dos dedos mientras que Ando tenia un muy mal presentimiento –no te asustes no voy a matarte…creo, Byakurai (relámpago blanco)- de los dedos del rubio un enigmático y poderoso relámpago de color blanco voló por el aire golpeando a Ando con una fuerza desmedida mandándolo a volar mientras gritaba de dolor y e huelo que le apresaba se destrozaba, el ataque se disolvió de inmediato mientras el quemado, herido e inconsciente genin yacía en el suelo tras desprenderse del muro y quedarse tirado en el suelo aun vivo al parecer ese ataque no fue lanzado con suficiente fuerza como para matarlo al final Naruto si se midió -…ganador Naruto- dicto Hayate mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio sonriente con una mirada mas que interrogante después de todo ese ultimo ataque no tenia la pinta de jutsu por ningún lado.

* * *

Otro capitulo mas ha sido escrito y espero que les gustara lo que acaban de leer como vimos hubo de nuevo tres peleas donde creo yo la segunda fue la mas relativamente pareja y claro Naruto sigue siendo Naruto con su agradable forma de tratar a la gente sean amigos o enemigos y también vimos un poco de lo que pasa en otros lares quienes serán esas mujeres que han aparecido?  
_oh yo sospecho de quienes son (mira al autor con ojos entrecerrados)  
si yo también se (el autor las mira fijamente para que no digan nada)  
no diremos no te apures (el autor sospecha de sus intenciones)  
tienes que darnos algo a cambio (las 4 sonrien pervertidamente) _  
ok creo que este será otro de esos fines de semana… bueno los veo el lunes si sobrevivo

hasta laproxima  
ate: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: quienes seran las chicas que aparecieron ?


	33. C32: Oh un premio!

Hola a todo mundo que pensaban que se iba a terminar la semana sin que este fic tuviese su continuación pues se equivocaron aquí esta y espero que les guste porque con el formalmente se acaban las contis de esta semana y espero que les guste terminarla de este modo pero antes claro es hora d elos reviews  
**Rikimaru uzumaki92**:yami_sama volvera solo ten paciencia y sabes no estas tan perdido en eso de las chicas eh  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:esa idea que sugieres es mas que atractiva creo que la pondre en practica mas adeante jejeje gracias por mencionarlo y si tienes razon o de esas mujeres va a ser interesante  
**Silber D wolf**: que bueno que te gustaron las batallas  
**LeNashSkoll**:la diferencia entre este y el otro nruto es que el otro esta aenamorado este solo siente deseo y lujuria y valla que sabe aprovecharlos  
**tharos66**:ese debe haber sido error de escritura lamento eso pero en este fic no tiene apellido hasta ahora  
**alex**:sabes ...es verdad se perecen bastante jejeje  
**xona potter namikaze**:jajaja a putita de la lz volvera creeme y de hecho se llama hikari no lo olvides  
**Guest**:creo que el que posee a las hermanitas de suna es uno de los momentos que mas se pide creeme  
**Kaks96**:?  
Loquin:si pobre naruto le quieren quitar el entretenimiento y es verdad airi apenas y se aguanta  
**YURIKO CHUN-LI**:que bueno que te guste y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que lo disfrutes  
ok os reviews ya quedaron hora d epasar a este ansiado capitulo  
_quien mar ira a morder el polvo (el autor sonríe)  
Naruto va a pelear de nuevo (el autor alza los hombros)  
espero que al menos halla algo de acción (el autor solo sonríe)  
yo también deseo eso (las 4 miran la pantalla) _  
bueno a leer se ha dicho disfrútenlo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí les va un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 32: Oh un premio!**

Todo mundo estaba callado mientras el cuerpo inerte del pobre genin de la cascada humeaba tras el poderoso ataque que recibió de lleno en el pecho lo que lo tenia ahora mismo bien tirado y aparentemente muerto, los ojos de los genin presentes estaban abiertos como platos mientras que el rubio solo sonreía mientras el cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse aun en el suelo en espasmos violentos mientras los médicos aparecían corriendo a toda prisa levantando el cuerpo del pobre ninja extranjero que era retirado de la arena a toda velocidad mientras le examinaban y corrían a la enfermería con el mientras Naruto solo sonreía al ver como salían corriendo con la camilla –Naruto como es que puedes usar hielo- pregunto el sandaime al ninja rubio que se comenzaba a alejar de el mientras se detenía al escuchar sus palabras y le sonreía con cierta arrogancia –vamos viejo un ninja nunca revela sus trucos así nada mas, que gano si te cuento… me asciendes a chunin?- preguntaba el rubio moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente mientras mas de los presentes miraban al sandaime con cierta esperanza si el rubio era ascendido en ese momento ellos con suerte no tendrían que llegar a enfrentarle en el futuro aunque de inmediato sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos –sabes que olvídalo mejor luego te cuento así puedo seguir participando y quien sabe a lo mejor mato a alguien mas jejejeje- la risa suave y espeluznante de Naruto era mas que aterradora y claro todo extranjero o casi todo tenia la misma idea sobre el en ese momento "es un asesino demente" y ciertamente esa idea no estaba tan alejada de la realidad del rubio que valla que disfrutaba de matar a sus oponentes, caminaba despacio hacia su lugar en la barandilla mientras todo mundo le miraba y claro muchos sacaban sus propias ideas sobre el, por un lado sus chicas estaban mas que emocionadas al ver semejante poder mas aun cuando consideraban que alguien con esa fuerza era el hombre ante el cual se habían rendido y valla que habían hecho la elección mas adecuada –(Naruto_kun es tan despiadado y poderoso es el hombre perfecto y eso sin contar su cualidades en la cama… me muero porque llegue la noche y me llame a su lado)- Anko se relamía los labios pensando solo en una cosa y claro no era la única que pensaba algo por el estilo pero si era la única que lo imaginaba en un balcón en un hotel en el centro de la aldea mientras gritaba como loca a toda Konoha como finalmente había conseguido su "semental" o mas bien el la había conseguido a ella.

-(ese jutsu, no pude copiarlo que clase de técnica fue esa)- pensaba cierto Uchiha mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos a cierto rubio que comenzaba a aproximarse lentamente por la escalinata de metal en su dirección por su parte el Hyuuga sr del destino miraba a Naruto con su doujutsu activo tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba con el pero por mas que se esforzaba no lograba ver nada inusual en el ninja rubio –(no veo marcas o sellos de algún tipo, es mas no estoy seguro de que eso halla empleado chakra no pude ver la energía hasta que a lanzo…que diablos fue eso)- si en efecto el Byakugan de Neji no lograba procesar el ataque del rubio por una simple razón veía chakra y ese ataque no estaba formado por chakra sino por pura energía espiritual es decir solo por uno de los componentes del chakra por eso mismo no lo comprendía como tal y menos le permitía a su portador entender como era que funcionaba y nunca lo lograría sus ojos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de otros miembros del clan seguramente Hiashi si distinguiría el poder pero aun así no comprendería bien como funcionaba de hecho en Konoha nadie comprendía en realidad como funcionaba ese ataque bueno de hecho alguien aparte de Naruto si lo comprendía y ese era cierto chico de cejas espesas y corte de tazón –(eso es asombroso Naruto es formidable ni se esforzó en ese kido y fue devastador… ya me muero por hacerle eso a ese engreído de Neji)- pensaba Lee mientras lanzaba una mirada discreta al mencionado ojiblanco que desactivaba sus ojos antes de enfocarse en la arena mientras que el rubio se acomodaba a un lado de las hermanas rubias de kumo que estaban sonrojadas mientras el ojiazul les miraba con una sonrisa mas que encantadora en opinión de ellas y claro eso era mucho para las aspirantes a seductoras que sin saberlo estaban de hecho siendo seducidas por el rubio que solo le miraba para soltar sus lindos genjutus donde ellas nunca paraban de gemir y eso les comenzaba a gustar a las dos –felicidades por ganar de nuevo Naruto_kun- dijo Samui con su voz calmada y neutra mientras el rubio le sonreía listo para responderle  
-dime como hiciste es jutsu dobe!- exigió saber el pelinegro mientras daba un paso al frente y e rubio solo suspiraba ya esperaba algo como eso  
-no tengo idea de que jutsu hablas "princesa"- dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos amenazadoramente  
-déjate de estupideces y dímelo merezco saberlo soy tu compañero de equipo y superior ahora responde!- las palabras de Sasuke resonaron como un reclamo agresivo mientras el aire se sentía algo pesado alrededor del rubio  
-tu mi superior? No me hagas reír princesita solo eres un engreído de cuarta que te hace pensar que eres superior a mi ni siquiera en talento con todo y esa conjuntivitis tuya me puedes superar- decía el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro que solo le sonreía con arrogancia ignorando el aura alrededor de Naruto  
-soy un Uchiha y tu solo un huérfano hijo de nadie solo por eso soy superior a ti dobe o también tengo que recordarte quien es el novato del año- su sonrisa era enorme y Naruto solo le miraba mientras una sonrisa mas que perversa aparecía en su cara  
-ah si eres el novato del año porque me dio flojera destrozar tu cara y ensuciar mi ropa y dices que soy un huérfano quizá si pero créeme si te dijera como se llamaba mi padre te tragarías tus palabras- el rubio le lanzo una enorme sonrisa a Sasuke mientras los espectadores solo abrían los ojos.

Sarutobi y Kakashi abrieron los ojos como platos cuando comprendieron la indirecta, ellos no eran tontos y las palabras de Naruto eran una clara alusión a su sangre, estaban impactados ellos desconocían por completo que e rubio supiera de su padre sobretodo considerando como actuaba de un modo que su padre jamás habría tolerado pero al parecer eso a Naruto no le importaba mucho o casi nada, y sus acciones a cada segundo lo dejaban mas que recalcado –si caro dices eso pero apuesto a que tus padres eran unos don nadie ni los has de conocer dobe- las palabras de Sasuke solo hacían enojar mas a Naruto pocos ninjas eran merecedores de su respeto y entre ellos estaba el yondaime después de todo barrer con ejércitos enteros, y enfrentarse solo contra la biju mas poderosa y sexy del mundo no cualquiera lo hacia en realidad nunca lo vio ni lo vería como un padre sino mas bien como un modelo de poder aunque su ridícula tendencia a proteger Konoha no le gustaba nada de nada pero bueno eran sus creencias no suyas, por su parte las dos figuras mayores se miraban con preocupación no esperaban que Naruto supiera eso pero si lo sabia seria mucho mejor que se mantuviera callado y no dijera nada después de todo semejante secreto gritado donde hay tantos ninjas de otros países no se iba a mantener en Konoha eso era seguro, -sabes princesa tu nunca podrás conocer esta técnica, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer y nunca en la vida te la enseñare no tienes lo que yo tengo de sobra… es mas hasta dudo que lo tengas- dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke solo le miraba con cara de incredulidad y algunos de los presentes se reían de lo lindo por la insinuación del rubio que claro el comentario de Anko completaba –nadie tiene algo así Naruto_kun solo tu tienes algo tan grande y resistente- dijo la pelimorada relamiéndose los labios refiriéndose al chakra de Naruto mientras la mayoría de las mujeres presentes se ponían mas rojas que un tomate y Hinata bueno se desmayaba cayendo en brazos de "Shino" mientras que el rubio solo le sonreía con arrogancia al pelinegro que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso –yo quiero eso y me lo vas a dar dobe- dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose obviamente al "jutsu" que empleo Naruto y claro a forma en que lo dijo le abrió la puerta al rubio –oye yo no bateo para ese lado princesa, quizá si fueras chica lo consideraría después de todo las Uchiha son preciosas pero no gracias paso no me gustan "los mariscos" aunque el pintado de allá podría darte lo que buscar- Kankuro grito desde el otro lado de la arena mientras Sasuke se lanzaba furioso contra el rubio que solo le sonreía antes de esquivar su ataque y meterle el pie, lo siguiente que paso fue que todo mundo vio como Sasuke boto de escalón en escalón cayendo por la barandilla hasta terminar en el suelo inconsciente y con varios golpes en el cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Sausuke fue retirado de nuevo mientras Hayate tosía y estornudaba por el aire frio que se sentía en la arena aun medio congelada por cortesía de Naruto quien solo e sonreía al pobre examinador que decretaba la hora de seguir pese a los reclamos de los aspirantes pero si eres un buen ninja debes poder pelear donde sea incluso en el hielo, el tablero comenzó a moverse mientras el rubio solo miraba con una cara divertida a la espera de la siguiente lucha –ah si se me olvidaba, gracia por la felicitación Samui_chan tu siempre tan dulce y hermosa- la kunoichi de la nube se sonrojó y bastante mientras que cierta usuaria de armas que apenas reaparecía tras ser aplastada brutalmente por Temari miraba al rubio con ojos asesinos –es un… coquetea con mi kasan y luego con ella tengo que decirle a kasan que es un maldito don juan- murmuraba Tenten mientras cierto ninja de cejas pronunciadas la escuchaba y tomaba nota tendría que informarle a Naruto sobre eso en realidad Lee se preguntaba en que momento el ver a Naruto rodeado de mujeres dejo de molestarle pero francamente no tenia idea y menos después de que le ayudo a ver a Tenten en la ducha, sus mejillas se pusieron bastante rojas mientras la sangre amenazaba con salir de su nariz el tablero se movia a toda velocidad antes de detenerse en dos nombres  
Kankuro de Suna  
vs  
Krinsa de Kiri

El mencionado Krinsa era compañero del anterior y muy agradable genin de la niebla usaba ropas grises y cargaba lo que parecía una Oz no muy grande en su mano derecha mientras la cadena como de 5 metros colgaba en su mano opuesta con una masa de hierro colgando libre en el aire mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la arena y el rubio solo suspiraba aburrido –diablos una pelea sin chiste el de la niebla va a ganar dudo que las marionetas del pintado sirvan contra esa arma- todo mundo miro al rubio que sin decir nada solo se alejo de la barandilla mientras se alejaba de la zona de la batalla –voy al baño eso va a ser mas divertido que esto- y se alejo de ahí perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la torre para el asombro de todo mundo que no podía creer su desdén por las habilidades de sus contrincantes mientras que la lucha daba inicio y tal como dijo Naruto el genin de suna sacaba una marioneta, lejos de la zona de la pelea el rubio solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa mientras un clon hecho de oscuridad se alzaba de suelo y le miraba con una enorme sonrisa - regresa a la arena cuanto te lo diga sales de ahí para reemplazarnos de nuevo esta bien- el clon asintió antes de empezar a aproximarse a la zona donde los ecos de la batalla resonaban y el sonriente rubio marchaba con un destino bien claro en la mente.

En su cama de la enfermería estaba la pelirroja Karui aun preguntándose como había sido capaz de perder de aquella manera y para colmo frente al su flamante rubio que sin duda debía de estar tan defraudado de ella –maldita sea… de seguro ahora piensa que soy un estorbo y va a rechazarme en cuanto pueda- murmuraba Karui mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas contenidas al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría y cierto rubio hacia acto de presencia mientras que la pelirroja desviaba la mirada de el –hola Karui_chan- dijo con esa voz calmada y tranquila mientras la chica de la nube solo evitaba mirarlo con insistencia a pesar de lo mucho que el rubio se esforzaba en mantener el contacto visual –lo siento tanto Naruto_kun perdí, se que ya no merezco estar contigo asique gracias por haber venido en persona a rechazarme pero no era necesario- no quería verlo estaba mas que avergonzada tras su derrota y el rubio solo podía mirarla con unos ojos fijos y una media sonrisa que adornaba su rostro –es verdad perdiste con alguien mucho mas poderoso que tu… ese imbécil se atrevió a tocar a una de mis putas y por eso voy a destrozarlo- dijo el rubio con cierto rencor mientras Karui le miraba fijamente al tiempo que le preguntaba por esas palabras y el mencionado rubio solo le sonreía mientras se aproximaba a ella y la chica le miraba con ojos llenos de incredulidad –sabes Karui_chan una ves que eres mía siempre lo serás y tal muestra de valor merece un premio- y sin decir mas el rubio se bajo los pantalones y Karui miro con ojos asombrados el miembro de Naruto erecto y mas duro que nunca –oh Naruto_kun- dijo la chica mientras sus dedos rozaban el palpitante pene del rubio que solo le sonreía mientras que Karui solo podía mirara su miembro mientras se saboreaba los labios, las ropas de Karui acabaron en el suelo junto con las sabanas de la cama mientras que el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella, sus labios estaban prendidos de los duros pezones de la chica que solo podía gemir de gusto mientras los dedos del rubio se deslizaban dentro de ella con insistencia mientras su paredes internas se apretaban con fuerza y el rubio introducía sus dedos en ella adentro y afuera velozmente mientras Karui no paraba de gemir –aaaahh Naruto_kun aaahh no pares mas… mas- gemía la chica llena de gusto mientras el rubio se adentraba de nuevo en ella deslizando sus dedos en Karui que comenzaba a sentir como todo su cuerpo se calentaba demasiado al tiempo que los dedos del rubio se perdían entre sus piernas mientras sus yemas salían impregnadas de sus jugos vaginales, la chica miro al rubio excitada sobre manera mientras el se relamía los dedos degustando de las mieles de Karui quien solo se sonrojaba mas al verle hacer eso con tal delicadeza –delicioso tienes que probar Karui_chan- y sus dedos se perdieron entre las piernas de la excitada Karui que solo pudo gemir mientras los dedos de Naruto se introducían en ella y salían impregnados de los cristalinos jugos internos de la chica que miraba sombrada como sus dedos comenzaban a aproximarse a su cara –di aaaa, Karui_chan- dijo el ojiazul mientras la avergonzada chica abría la boca y los dedos de Naruto impregnados en sus fluidos se colaban dentro de ella los chupo suavemente al tiempo que el rubio lamia su cuello hasta llegar a su oído –verdad que tus jugos son deliciosos Karui_chan- la pelirroja de ojos oscurecidos por el placer solo asintió a sus palabras al tiempo que el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella sus piernas se abrieron por completo mientras el rubio se alineaba a la entada de su ser, no dijo nada solo empujo su pene dentro de ella de un solo golpe, Karui grito de gusto con una enorme sonrisa cuando el miembro del rubio comenzó a colarse en su interior sus paredes internas se distendieron mientras el pene del rubio se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza, se movió hacia afuera suavemente mientras su interior le apretaba tratando de retenerle en ella al tiempo que el rubio volvía a atacarle empujando su pene dentro de ella con fuerza mientras Karui solo podía gemir al sentir como entraba en ella de un golpe casi hasta su vientre –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun métemelo mas por favor- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa al tiempo que le besaba en los labios.

Su pene comenzó a rozar la entrada de su útero suavemente mientras la chica solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el pene del rubio amenazaba con colarse dentro de su vientre suavemente al tiempo que Naruto se movía contra ella antes de retroceder con cierta calma antes de golpearle de nuevo una vez mas Karui lanco un fuerte gemido al tiempo que el rubio mordía suavemente sus hombros y le lamia el cuello lentamente hasta el oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja –que eres Karui_chan dímelo anda se que quieres decirlo- susurraba el rubio mientras su miembro se deslizaba dentro de Karui y esta solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que su cuerpo entero se cimbraba ante los besos del rubio que no paraba de golpearle suavemente –soy tu puta Naruto_kun….soy tu puta tuya y solo tuyaaaaaaaaa- grito con una enorme sonrisa cuando el miembro del rubio ingreso en su vientre, Karui se retorció sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo cedía ante el intenso orgasmo que el ingreso del miembro del rubio causaba en ella al tiempo que se balanceaba contra la chica en golpes largos y firmes que la invadían por completo mientras que Naruto besaba sus pechos suavemente y Karui no paraba de gemir con fuerza al tiempo que Naruto no se cansaba de embestirle, las paredes internas de Karui le apretaban con fuerza mientras el pene de Naruto comenzaba a inflamarse dentro de ella, no se contuvo nada y estallo con fuerza inundando el útero de la chica con un caudal intenso de semen caliente y espeso que la llenaba por completo mientras sus ojos se ponían casi en blanco ante las sensaciones que le invadían en ese instante; Naruto no le dio tiempo de reponerse cando ya la giraba y acomodaba en cuatro mientras amasaba suavemente su trasero separando sus nalgas y acomodándose a la entrada posterior que besaba suavemente antes de acomodarse sobre ella –aquí esta el resto de tu premio Karui_chan- y empujo con fuerza, su trasero dolió aunque aun así se sentía tan bien que los gritos de gusto de Karui resonaron con fuerza mientras el miembro de Naruto se hundía en ella –aaaahhh siiii esta adentrooo ya entrooo es enorme ohhhh Naruto_kuhn mas dame mas- suplicaba ella mientras el rubio le golpeaba con fuerza hundiéndose en su trasero una y otra vez al tiempo que los gemidos e ambos resonaban dentro de la habitación sin descanso, -aaahhh aaahhh Naruto_kun aaaahhh- decía la chica sonriente y llena de placer mientras el miembro del rubio se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza y Karui solo podía gemir sin parara –te gusta Karui_chan pues hay mas para mi hermosa puta de la nube- la alzo de la cama mientras un clon aparecía en una bola de humo y besaba a Karui con fuerza antes de hundirse en su vagina, la chica grito de placer cuando el pene del segundo rubio se coló dentro de ella hasta su vientre los dos rubios golpeaban sincronizados entrando uno y saliendo el otro mientras Karui estaba atrapada entre los dos rubio que le poseían salvajemente mientras ella solo podía mirara al techo gimiendo con fuerza –aaaahhh ssii mas Naruto_kun mas lléname con tu semen… dame un hijo!- gritaba la pelirroja mientras el ninja rubio solo sonreía mientras su pene se hundía dentro de ella sin detenerse una y otra vez, el clon estallo inundando el vientre de Karui con mas semen al tiempo que el rubio impregnaba su trasero con otra ración generosa de su esperma caliente y espeso, la dejo caer sobre la cama quedando la chica desnuda y con rastros de semen escurriendo de su trasero y entrepierna mientras el rubio sonreía ante su clon que se desvanecía en una bola de humo antes de que Naruto lo supiera y con una sonrisa de satisfacción saliera de ahí dejando a la desnuda y complacida Karui cubierta con la delgada sabana blanca, salió de la habitación solo para toparse con una mas que roja enfermera que le miraba con ojos tímidos y llenos de vergüenza –ya le di su inyección nos e apure jejejejeje- y el rubio se alejo mientras la enfermera entraba a la hitación para instantes después caer al suelo desmayada con sangre saliendo a chorros de su nariz.

El clon del rubio en la arena se alejo un poco de todo mundo argumentando algo sobre ir a beber agua y cuando regreso se trataba de Naruto en la arena congelada un cortado y herido Kankuro estaba atado con la cadena a una estaba de hielo ennegrecido mientras la pequeña oz de su oponente estaba contra su cuello y los restos de su mojada y despedazada marioneta yacían tirados por ahí –(lo sabia el titiritero perdió)- pensaba el rubio verdadero mientras Hayate declaraba ganador a Krinsa y este soltaba al indignado e incrédulo Kankuro que solo regresaba a su lugar sin creer que había perdido contra un genin de la niebla, de nuevo el tablero comenzó a moverse mientras dos nombres aparecían en el mismo  
Tai de taki  
vs  
Rock Lee de Konoha

Todo mundo miro al sonriente Tai que caminaba a la arena seguro de su victoria usaba ropa estándar su cabello negro y corto hacia juego con sus ojos café oscuro mientras el confiado genin sabia que ganaría después de todo Lee aun estaba herido –no es justo Lee esta lastimado no debería de pelear- dijo Tenten protestando por su compañero que ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la arena mas que contento de que la chica le defendiera en una situación como esa –en el campo de batalla rara vez el enemigo espera a que estés sano para atacar, debes aprender a luchar aun herida Tenten si no puedes entonces no vivirás mucho y eso tienes que aprenderlo- dijo el rubio con una vos sabia y calmada mirando fijamente a la chica que solo le sostenía la mirada algo molesta antes de desviarla con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja –( se sonrojo es una pena que seas de Lee apuesto a que Chunli_chan, tu y yo nos divertiríamos tanto pero bueno el cejon merece algo de alegría... mientras me sea útil claro esta)- si las ideas de Naruto eran muy claras le agrada el chico de cejas espesas pero cuando dejarse de serle útil iba a desecharlo pero bueno eso quizá nunca pasaría después de todo Lee jamás se rendía y gracias a eso tenia un buen lugar en la estima del rubio que ahora mismo le miraba caminar hacia la zona de la pelea –Lee, aplástalo- dijo el rubio antes de sonreírle con cierta seguridad mientras el chico de ropas verdes asentía y se desplazaba a la zona del combate mientras que su oponente sonreía con seguridad  
-oye quizá deberías retirarte aun estas muy lastimado no quiero ser el responsable de herirte mas- su confianza era mas que palpable pero Lee no parecía tener ganas de desistir ya que ahora mismo estaba frente a el  
-yo nunca me rendiré!- dijo con fuego en sus ojos y una determinación que hizo llorar cómicamente a su maestro mientras Naruto pensaba en que tenia que corregir esos estallidos emocionales o cuando anduviera de malas el mismo iba a matar a Lee

Hayate se acomodo entre los dos mirándoles con calma al la vez que ambos asentían y su mano caía entre los dos –Hajime!- y Hayate salto lejos de la zona de pelea, la sonrisa en el genin de taki era enorme mientras se lanzaba contra lee a toda velocidad pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico de cejas espesas bloqueo su derechazo con facilidad, dio un giro veloz aprovechando el suelo resbaloso para girar aun mas rápido antes de lanzar una patada a la espalda baja de su oponente que sin poder detenerse cayo al suelo rodando en el mismo por el fuerte golpe que le propinaron, se levanto del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo para no estar en una posición vulnerable demasiado tiempo, Tai miro a Lee en su pose de batalla clásica mirándole con determinación mientras el genin extranjero solo sentía algo de nerviosismo, con casi todo el suelo cubierto de hielo las posibilidades de emplear bien su katon disminuían mas por las estalacnitas de hielo ennegrecido que yacían desperdigadas por todos lados, se sacudió la ropa con calma antes de mirar al chico de ropas verdes con ojos fijos y serenos mientras sacaba varios kunais de su bolsa y los arrojaba contra Lee que sacando un arma afilada de su propio portakunai les rebotaba con sonidos metálicos y estridentes mientras que Tai solo se movía a su alrededor buscando un ángulo de ataque contra el genin de cejas grandes el cual encontró pronto a su espalda, una sonrisa cruzo su cara antes de que lanzara una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía con todo su poder contra el genin de la hoja que se hallaba distraído por las armas afiladas, solo sintió el calor a su espalda cuando la gran bola de fuego se aproximo a su cara –(Sho)- pensó Lee apurado por la situación de emboscada, fue sin pensar cuando lanzo el ataque lanzando su puño izquierdo al frente, una onda de choque invisible voló de su puño golpeando la bola de fuego que se destrozo bajo el formidable golpe al tiempo que Lee reaccionaba corriendo contra el enemigo, los ojos de Tai estaban abiertos de la sorpresa cuando su ataque se desbalagó y lee apareció corriendo a toda velocidad entre las flamas que se dispersaban aun con el kunai en la mano, su puño se apretó con fuerza mientras lanzaba el gancho ascendente contra e oponente que pronto estaba siendo elevado en el aire desde el mentón con el poderoso derechazo de Lee quien giraba sobre si mismo antes de clavarle una patada al estomago que lo mando a volar mientras el lanzaba su kunai, el arma metálica voló por el aire antes de enterrarse en la carne de su oponente que solo pudo quejarse del dolor –aaaaaaarrrrrgggg- la sangre brotaba con fuerza de la pierna de Tai donde el arma de Lee estaba clavada profundamente reduciendo su movilidad a cero Tai estaba herido y no podía seguir lo sabia bien ero su orgullo le impedía rendirse, aun con el dolor en la pierna logro ponerse de pie apenas y muy adolorido pero eso si decidido a seguir, lee le miro con admiración ese chico si que tenia agallas, se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad listo para rematar la lucha cuando Tai se arranco el arma de la pierna derramando su sangre sobre el suelo helado lanzándolo contra Lee junto con otros 6 kunais, el pelinegro ya no tenia armas para detener o bloquear en su lugar lanzo los puños al frente mientras sus vendas se desgarraban y la sangre volaba de ellos con puñetazos poderosos el rechazo todos los golpes antes de quedar frente a Tai y con un salto clavarle una patada giratoria que lo mando de nuevo al suelo de donde ya no se levanto –Tai no puede seguir, el ganador es Rock Lee de Konoha- declaro el arbitro y todo mundo aplaudió la determinación del ninja cejudo.

Lee rechazo la atención medica y regreso a la barandilla donde recibió una mirada del rubio que era entre alegría y cierto enojo usado un kido cuando no debía hacerlo por descuidado fue una fortuna que todos pensaran que era una versión mas débil de su golpe de hacia un rato, -Lee estas sangrando déjame yo te curo- dijo la usuaria de armas sacando de uno de sus pergaminos un botiquín de primero auxilios mientras se sentaba en el suelo mientras sus ojos llorosos miraban como Tenten comenzaba a curarle al tiempo que las inconscientes Sakura e Ino abrían sus ojos y se enteraban de su doble eliminación se deprimieron por ello aunque claro Naruto solo la miro y les sonrió antes de hablar –lucharon con todo ese fue un resultado justo no podría esperar menos de dos hermosa kunoichis- las dos se sonrojaron ante ese elogio mientras una molesta Tenten por los aires de galanteador del rubio restregaba con fuerza el algodón lleno de alcohol sobre Lee –aun Tenten eso duele espera- decía el pobre chico antes de quedarse callado ante la mirada de muy pocos amigos que le lanzo la chica antes de continuar con sus dolorosos cuidados, por su parte todo mundo miraba como el tablero electrónico de nuevo comenzaba a moverse al tiempo que los nombres de los nuevos combatientes aparecían en escena  
Neji Hyuuga de Konoha  
vs  
Yukaro de Kiri

El mencionado genin de la niebla era el ultimo de su grupo uno igual de callado que los otros dos pero a diferencia de ellos el cargaba un ninjato en cada lado de su cuerpo y usaba su banda de la niebla atada en el brazo derecho, sus ojos negros y cabello café estaban calmos y serenos mientras el bajaba a la zona de la batalla al tiempo que Neji sonreía arrogante –hora de cumplir con mi destino y reclamar mi victoria- dijo confiado y bastante sobrado antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la arena mientras que Naruto solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa –(tu destino es morir en mis manos Neji y no te apures que eso si se va a cumplir)- pensaba el rubio mientras una sonrisa oscura adornaba su rostro ya ideando el como deshacerse del molesto Hyuuga aunque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la roja Airi otras ideas le pasaron por la cabeza.

* * *

El capitulo ha terminado como verán aquí no hubo tanta lucha mas bien es algo transitorio ya que los que lucharon no ofrecían mucho show y hasta Naruto encontró algo mejor que hacer aunque por lo visto a cierta usuaria de armas o le dio pena que la corrigieran o le agrada Naruto quien sabe pero por ahora el respetara que es de lee aunque mas adelante quien sabe jejeje también vimos como lee de nuevo gano y claro como fue que Naruto puso en su lugar al buen y consentido Sasuke aunque lo que le dijo valla que fue algo…extraño sobretodo por como lo dijo pero bueno el capitulo ha terminado solo nos resta esperar el próximo para conocer la suerte de Neji  
_eso es un premio (mirando al autor con una sonrisa)  
estoy de acuerdo Naruto sabe como animar a sus chicas (el autor asiente)  
me pregunto si tu nos premiarías así (el autor se pone rojo)  
me encantaría recibir algo así (el autor se pone aun mas rojo) _  
…los veo luego se cuidan

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto el premio de Karui


	34. C33: Algo mejor que hacer

Valla segundo día de la semana y segunda conti de un fic alterno quien lo diría verdad, bueno espero que es guste lo que viene a continuación porque es uno de los momentos mas esperados del fic aunque según lo veo yo hay otros que también son muy esperados pero en fin no quiero adelantar de que se trata asi que pasare a ls reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y pensare en esa idea para los ojos de alguno de ellos  
**Guest/alex**:lo de kuchina pronto pasara, lo de las chicas en cinta aun no decido aul ha quedado preñada y si lo de karui fue un buen premio verdad  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y lo de karui  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:sabeslo mismo he pensado de sasuke y neji en otras veces y francamente de ver na pelea aburrida a estar con una hermosa chica tu que elegirias  
**Kaks96**:que bueno que te gustara y si airi esta que se muere por su premio y es verdad a kankuro casi lo matan jejeje  
**abelsaisanchez**:es verdad no niegues que le queda jejejejeje  
**xona potter namikaze**:si sasuke sigue sufriendo karui merecia un premi y si narutoo anda tramando cosas con tenten y kasan quien lo viera no  
**DGB**:si karui recibio un buen premio y es verdad si sauke muere a quien molestamos  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:ess verdad naruto anda en lo suyo premiando a karui y humillando a sasuke y es verdad que ra a pasar ahora con tenten?  
**Loquin**:que bueno que te gustaron las peleas y el premio de karui  
bueno como esto termino es hora de pasar a lo que sigue el capitulo de hoy que teiene algo que se les va a gustar mucho  
_me pregunto que pasara (el autor sonríe)  
yo estoy como tu (las dos se miran)  
espero que sea algo genial (el autor sonríe de nuevo)  
y que halla sangre (las 4 miran al autor) _  
eso no se los diré aun asi espero que les guste el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí les va un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Algo mejor que hacer**

Neji caminaba con cierta arrogancia muy propia de el mientras su oponente callado y sereno guardaba silencio al paso lento del ninja de la hoja su porte engreído y soberbio resaltaba con fuerza en todo lados al tiempo que Naruto solo podía mirar bien al ninja de la niebla –(el no es como los otros, puedo sentirlo hay algo raro en el)- pensaba Naruto mientras que el genin de la niebla solo estaba ahí quieto sin moverse al tiempo que Neji le sonreía con arrogancia y soberbia –el destino esta en tu contra- dijo el Hyuuga con exceso de confianza mientras que Naruto solo alzaba suavemente las cenas mientras percibía el chakra de su oponente, sus ojos agudos todo el tiempo cortesía del entrenamiento de la kitsune y de cierta deidad le permitían notar cierta peculiaridad en el oponente de Neji –(su piel casi parece brillar, pero no es sudor y no se ve bien… eso es chakra)- reconoció el rubio al notar el sutil destello a contra luz mientras que Neji sonreía con la arrogancia típica de su clan –Neji tiene razón el destino esta en su contra… le puso a un engreído como saco de boxeo- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras que todo mundo sonreía un poco ante su lindo insulto para con el ojiblanco que solo le lanzo una mirada molesta, Sarutobi mantuvo la cara seria aunque se notaba por como se movían sus mejillas que estaba luchando por no agarrarse a reír por el chiste del rubio que solo sonreía desde s lugar, Hayate tosió para despejar la situación y llamar la atención a la batalla y con calma se posiciono entre los dos genin que se miraban con calma, de inmediato Nej entro en su pose clásica mientras que su oponente simplemente se cruzaba de brazos al tiempo que Hayate alzaba la mano y la dejaba caer con fuerza  
-Hajime!- grito y se quito de en medio

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar mientras que Neji miraba al frente a su enemigo en esa posición fijo y sin mover un solo musculo mientras el Hyuuga empezaba tener algunas dudas –(esa posición… tiene defensa por todos lados quien es este tipo)- pensaba el Hyuuga mientras su enemigo le miraba con calma y serenidad en la misma posición mientras que Naruto solo le miraba con cierta diversión –oh esa posición espero que Neji sepa lo que hace- murmuro el rubio al ver como el ojiperla avanzaba de frente contra su oponente, lanzo el golpe directo contra el mientras este solo se movía ligeramente a un lado y destrababa sus brazos mientras lanzaba un codazo a la cara de Neji quien viajaba directo al suelo antes de rodar por e mismo y alzarse con una mirada de my pocos amigos dirigida al chico de la niebla que solo reasumía su posición mientras que el Hyuuga retrocedía antes de encarara a su oponente de nuevo, se lanzo con fuerza contra el genin de la niebla mientras lanzaba sus manos al frente y el se movía suavemente bloqueando sus ataques y provocando que el Hyuuga cada vez acabara en el suelo mientras que Yukaro solo le miraba con aburrimiento –solo sabes hacer eso Hyuuga- dijo desafiante mientras que Neji le miraba mas que molesto y listo para agredirle, se alzo furioso mientras en sus ojos en las sienes se resaltaban las venas y su dojutsu pasaba a modo activo notando el inusual color brillante en la piel del genin de la niebla –(pero que es eso su cuerpo entero parece casi brillar cubierto de chakra así es como debe estarme deteniendo pero ahora ya se su secreto)- pensó el Hyuuga con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a la ofensiva, sus palmas cargadas de chakra se movieron mas rápido y precisas que antes provocando que Yukaro se tuviera que mover mas, eludió el primer golpe con facilidad no así el segundo que si le impacto en el pecho haciéndole retroceder al tiempo que el se movía de un lado a otro, las manos brillantes de Neji surcaban el aire mientras sus palmas peligrosas trataban por todos los medios de contactar al ninja de la niela que se movía con agilidad sobre el suelo eludiendo los precisos ataques del Hyuga que poco a poco le arrinconaba, finalmente lo coloco contra una estaca de hielo mientras se lanzaba al frente con gran fuerza, sus dedos brillaban mientras los rastros de chakra quedaban detrás de ellos ante su violento avance frontal las palmas de Neji casi hacían contacto con el mientras que el ninja de la niebla se agachaba en el ultimo segundo dejando pasar sobre si mismo el brillante golpe del Hyuuga se impactaba contra la estaca de hielo que se destrozaba bajo la presión de su mano al tiempo que Yukaro se dejaba caer al suelo y con gran agilidad escapaba de su cerrada situación con algo de apuro aunque aun así estaba bien librado, Neji le miraba aun sin moverse o girar apreciando con todo detalle la ubicación exacta del krinense que solo se lanzaba contra el mientras una sonrisa engreída adornaba la cara de Neji, se dio una vuelta a toda velocidad mientras los shurikens volaban de sus palmas contra el destanteado ninja de la niebla que reaccionando salto alejándose de las armas que se hundían en el suelo y en la pared.

El ninja de la niebla miraba frente a el a Neji quien le sonreía con cierta superioridad mientras que el rubio en la barandilla solo reconocía las bondades de ojo blanco –(es tal y como dice Imari_chan esos ojos ven en todas direcciones un hijo con esos ojos y mis capacidades será muy poderoso, creo que Hinata_chan va a tener mucho trabajo jejejeje)- pensaba el rubio ya imaginándose lo que bien que la pasaría en busca de ese heredero de ojos blancos mientras que por su lado la peliazul por alguna razón estaba bastante roja y se sentía con ganas de desmayarse pero claro ella no tenia idea delo que estaba planeando el rubio con ella aunque claro eventualmente si que se iba a enterar pero bueno por ahora eso no pasaría; en la arena el Hyuuga de nuevo se lanzaba contra Yukaro quien se defendía batiendo sus manos de un lado a otro deteniendo como podía los golpes de Neji quien seguía atacando con fiereza mientras que el ninja de la niebla eludía sus golpes como podía, los dedos brillantes de Neji surcaban el aire mientras el genin de la niebla saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Neji que solo podía sonreír al verle eludirle con habilidad –que te pasa le temes a tu destino- y se lanzo con fuerza mientras concretaba un fuerte golpe al hombro de Yukaro que rodo por el suelo mientras que Neji le miraba con cierta arrogancia al tiempo que el genin de la niebla se detenía sobre el suelo helado –Suiton: suisei nami (elemento agua: onda acuática)- golpeo el piso con las palmas y el suelo vibro mientras el hielo se destrozaba transformándose en agua liquida que salía proyectada contra el afamado genio Hyuuga que saltando en el aire esquivaba el ataque mientras giraba en el aire sin perder de vista a su oponente que alzándose a toda prisa lanzaba los kunais contra Neji que usando sus shurikens estos volaban por el aire golpeando las armas del oponente desviándoles al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre sus pies y encaraba a su adversario con una enorme sonrisa llena de seguridad mientras que su adversario no dejaba atrás ese rostro serio y decidido  
-es muy bueno sin duda el Byakugan es muy útil en ningún momento pierde de vista al enemigo- dijo uno de los genin de la niebla mientras admiraban al genio Hyuuga atacando de nuevo  
-yo no me preocuparía de nosotros 3 Yukaro es el que mas lucha le da a Ao_sensei- dijo Zanga mientras su maestro de ojo cubierto por un parche miraba a la zona de la batalla.

Yukaro se movía de un lado a otro con una agilidad francamente asombrosa estaba esquivando con facilidad los ataques de Neji que con todo y su arrogancia comenzaba a desesperarse ante semejante elusividad de su oponente quien parecía simplemente no estarle tomando enserio, las palmas de Neji brillaban en el poderoso chakra que les inundaba mientras que su oponente le esquivaba con facilidad al tiempo que el Hyuuga de nuevo se lanzaba a toda prisa, -(el es muy bueno, por mas que elude a Neji no pierde de vista su cuerpo casi pareciera que ha luchado antes contra alguien con el byakugan)- pensaba cierto rubio mientras que admiraba a sus rivales luchando con fuerza en la arena, entonces sus ojos pasaron a sus compañeros y noto eso el maestro del chico tenia los ojos cerrados aunque aun así parecía al tanto de la batalla y solo entonces lo noto no era muy visible y menos cuando todo mundo estaba mirando la pelea pero algunas de las venas de la sien del hombre llamado Ao estaban resaltadas y eso le hizo sonreír, por su parte Ao solo estaba centrado en la lucha cuando su ojo robado y multidireccional enfoco la cara del rubio sonriente que solo movía la boca lentamente casi como si le susurrara "tienes el byakugan" su ojo cerrado se abrió mientras el doujutsu robado se apagaba y enfocaba al rubio sonriente que solo miraba a la arena sin dejar de sonreír dejando a Ao bastante impresionado –(el sabe del byakugan pero como… nadie lo había notado)- pensó el hombre un poco alarmado mientras que la lucha seguía con fuerza mientras Neji atacaba sin piedad lanzándose con fuerza, sus manos ahora estaban cerradas en torno a kunais mientras bailaba sobre la zona de la batalla blandiendo las armas metálicas en intentos de cortar a su adversario con fiereza mientras este esquivaba como podía los fuertes ataques del Hyuuga que pronto daba vueltas sobre si mismo casi como un trompo asesino mientras el brillo de las armas destilaba en la arena mientras el Hyuuga de dojutsu activado comenzaba a lanzarles mientras el adversario bloqueaba cada misil con su propio kunai desatando el sonido del metal al chocar con fuerza mientras que el se defendía como podía del ataque inmisericorde del ojiblanco que saltando al aire lanzo una andanada de shurikens antes de caer a espaldas de su adversario que no alcanzo a defenderse por las armas arrojadizas de Neji, el Hyuuga se lanzo de frente lanzando sus palmas al frente golpeándole en la espalda con fuerza mientras sus palmas golpeaban una y otra vez a Yukaro quien estaba atrapado en el ataque de Neji hasta que el quinto golpe lo mando a volar y a rodar por el suelo  
-je tu destino era perder conmigo y es mejor que lo aceptes- declaro Neji con arrogancia mientras los genins de la niebla se miraban entre ellos con cierta preocupación  
-eso no es bueno a Yukaro no le gusta nada que lo ataquen por la espalda- murmuro el geni que casi mata a Kankuro mientras que Ao solo asentía y Zanga sonreía  
- a ese Hyuuga le van a dar una paliza jejejeje- dijo el genin con una enorme sonrisa mientras que en la arena Yukaro se enderezaba

Neji le miraba con arrogancia mientras el genin de la niebla se sacudía el polvo o en este caso hielo en polvo de su ropa, a su alrededor las estacas y restos de hielo comenzaban a derretirse mientras el suelo se empezaba a humedecer de sobre manera, se giro para encarar al soberbio Hyuuga mientras este le sonreía como solo alguien engreído y arrogante podría hacerlo –que pasa ya te vas a rendir- pregunto el ojiblanco con su clásico tono de voz mientras el genin de la niebla le miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos –tu me atacaste por la espalda y yo detesto que golpeen mi espalda- dijo el molesto kirinense mientras que Neji solo le miraba con esa pose de lucha mas firme que nunca, trazo sellos de manos a toda velocidad y una densa neblina comenzó a alzarse poco a poco del suelo mientras bañaba todo de misterio y silencio al tiempo que Neji se vanagloriaba de sus ojos aun con semejante jutsu no iba a poder escapar de el, entre la niebla la visión no era la mejor aun para el byakugan pero considerando que estaba viendo el sistema de chakra de su oponente era mas que claro que sabia donde estaba lo que paso por alto fue como su piel dejo de estar bañada en chakra cosa que solo el rubio noto al ver como el cuerpo de Yukaro perdía ese aspecto sudoroso antes de perderse en la neblina –(el trama algo pero que)- pensaba Naruto mientras que Neji solo miraba a su adversario frente a el y sonreía ese jutsu no le iba a servir y se lo demostraría de la mejor manera que sabia aplastándole con sus poderosos golpes se lanzo a toda prisa contra el mientras se alistaba para ganar este combate cuando paso, no supo de donde vino o que fue pero alguien le dio con fuerza en la cara mandándolo al suelo por e fuerte golpe, se levanto de inmediato esperando ver clones de agua en la niebla pero no había nada, fue golpeado en la espalda y lanzado al frente antes de que alguien le metiera el pie y se desplomara al suelo siendo aplastado con fuerza contra el mismo como si alguien enorme se sentara en su espalda antes de desaparecer, -pero que diablos fue eso- pregunto el ojiperlado genin mientras que el rubio solo sonreía en las gradas el comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando

-que te pasa Hyuuga tus ojos no pueden ver que pasa- dijo el molesto genin de la niebla mientras que Neji miraba en todas direcciones no había nada solo niebla a su alrededor y eso no le gustaba nada, se lanzo de nuevo avanzando despacio esperando el ataque inminente cuando sus ojos lo vieron un puño se lanzaba contra el y a toda velocidad le bloqueo quedándose en shock cuando este se disipo… estaba hecho de niebla el puño se había ido y la cara de Neji reflejaba mucha confusión mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ver extremidades brumosas que se lanzaban contra el en una lluvia de golpes que venían de todos lados –miras en todas direcciones pero… puedes bloquear en todas direcciones- y la andanada de golpes se dejo ir contra el mientras detenía un par de ellos pero pronto el golpe al estomago le tomaba por sorpresa rompiendo su postura mientras era alzado en el aire entre la espesa niebla que le golpeaba en todas direcciones al tiempo que el Hyuuga estaba siendo molido a golpes por el fiero ataque del enemigo, Neji acabo de rodillas en el suelo con el labio roto y un ojo algo hinchado mientras la respiración no era tan simple al tener la nariz astillada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de golpes y moretones mientras su enemigo le miraba entre la niebla con una sonrisa, -sabes genin de la hoja ya me aburrí mejor acabemos con esto de una vez…ninpou: kira kiri (arte ninja: niebla asesina)- murmuro Yukaro mientras su niebla se movía como un rio lanzándose contra el genin de la hoja que solo pudo gritar –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- todos oyeron el ensordecedor grito mientras el color rojo se apreciaba y la niebla giraba sal rededor de Neji antes de disiparse y revelarlo de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo ensangrentado lleno de cortes y sin una manga de su ropa mientras que su adversario estaba a su espalda jalando su cabello mientras colocaba un kunai en su garganta mientras Hayate intervenía de inmediato parando la lucha- Neji ha perdido el ganador es Yukaro- declaro el hombre mientras el genin de la niebla se alejaba despacio y el rubio en la barandilla sonreía ese había sido un muy divertido ataque, Yukaro le lanzo una mirada a Naruto fue directa y sin titubeos casi como un desafío antes de regresar con sus compañeros a su sitio mientras que el furioso Neji se rehusaba a las atenciones medicas regresando a su sitio con sus compañeros  
-Tenten ven acá y cúrame- ordeno el molesto chico mientras se dejaba caer en la barandilla y la chica tomaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios  
-es un imbécil, la verdad no se que le ves tu mereces alguien que si se preocupe por ti Tenten- declaro el rubio mientras Lee sonreía su querido amigo estaba abogando por el pero la mirada que e lanzo la chica de molestia al parecer no indicaba nada bueno aunque el oírla murmurar de ese modo indicaba que estaba enojada por otra cosa  
-oye Naruto_san, Tenten quiere convencer a su madre de alejarse de ti- declaro el genin de verde al tiempo que el rubio alzaba una ceja al comprender el motivo de la actitud de la chica  
-ya veo gracias Lee- dijo el rubio agradeciendo la asistencia de su amigo de ropas verdes que solo asenia ante el agradecimiento de su mentor en cuanto a kido y la chica atendía al herido Neji al tiempo que el tablero electrónico comenzaba a moverse a toda velocidad, la imposibilidad de participar de los equipos del sonido por retirarse y del equipo 8 que se retiro debido al fallecimiento de Kiba forzaba a muchos combates repetidos y por eso algunos competidores eran reciclados

Kankuro de Suna  
vs  
Kidoma Ranzaku de Taki

El mencionado Ranzaku apenas había sobrevivido a su lucha con Airi que si bien fue la primera no le dejaba en muy buen estado al tener toda su caja torácica vendada pero para cierto rubio esta mas bien era una muy jugosa oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar –oh bien otra pelea aburrida creo que iré por algo de comer se me antoja un delicioso ramen, me llaman si el titiritero es desmembrado- todo mundo se quedo callado ante esas palabras mientras el desinteresado rubio se perdía en los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería bajo la mirada de todo mundo, se alejo y cuando llego a la cafetería creo un con que mas que feliz se dispuso a comer algo de ramen mientras el iba por un plato mas suculento; se disipo en el aire al tiempo que la lucha en la arena empezaba y el rubio se ausentaba sin que nadie lo supiera; en su tienda cierta mujer de ropas chinas estaba mas que aburrida este había sido un día tan flojo por eso mismo recién había cerrado su local y se disponía a salir a dar un paseo tras claro limpiar el mostrador y no dejar nada de valor a la vista  
-siempre tan trabajadora verdad Chunli_chan- saludo el sonriente rubio apareciendo de la nada en el interior del local.  
-Naruto_kun? Que estas haciendo aquí pensé que estabas en el examen chunin no me digas que te descalificaron- la preocupación en el bello rostro de la mujer era mas que palpable mientras que el rubio solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa  
-descalificado yo?, que va solo me escape hay demasiado hombre por allá y necesitaba ver un hermoso rostro para tener motivación- las mejillas de Chunli se tiñeron de rosa mientras se aproximaba al sonriente rubio de ojos azules que se apoyaba en su mostrador  
-si saben que saliste vas a perder- decía ella reprendiéndole mientras que el rubio solo le sonreía como siempre con un encanto desbordante  
-no me importa con tal de poder estar cerca de ti Chunli_chan- declaro el rubio antes de mirarle a los ojos y sumirla en una de sus afamadas ilusiones que acabo con una mas que roja mujer que solo le miraba avergonzada e incapaz de sostener la mirada.

Los dedos del rubio acariciaron su rostro mientras la hacia mirarle con calma al tiempo que el rubio se aproximaba hacia ella con decisión –eres tan hermosa- susurro el rubio antes de unir sus labios a los de ella en un suave y apasionado beso que la hizo sentirse como nunca ni en sus años de juventud con su fallecido esposo había sentido un beso tan apasionado y fuerte, la lengua del rubio se adentro en su boca mientras jugaba con la suya en un baile furioso y dulce que dominaba con facilidad al tiempo que sus manos alzaban suavemente su vestido chino dejando expuesto el gran trasero de nalgas carnosas con una pequeña prenda interior que se perdía en medio de ellas –que enorme trasero tienes Chunli_chan… lo adoro- dijo el rubio avergonzando a la mujer mientras sus manos comenzaban a amasar el derrier de la mujer vida que solo se trataba de separar de el, pero de nuevo sus labios le recorrían el cuello mientras su mejillas se teñían de rojo y las manos de Naruto amasaban suavemente su trasero al tiempo que el rubio lamia su piel suave y tersa –aahh Naruto_kun no…aquí.. aquí nos van a ver- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio se repegaba aun mas a ella dejándole sentí algo duro y de muy buen tamaño golpeándose contra su vientre haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas que antes, el rubio metió sus manos bajo sus suaves piernas y la alzo del suelo de inmediato ella lo apreso de la cintura mientras el rubio sentía sus pechos de muy buen tamaño golpeándose contra su torso al tiempo que por el impulso era lanzado a la pared –Naruto_kun yo…yo-estaba toda roja y no pudo decir mas mientras el rubio de nuevo le besaba antes de separarse de ella y sonreírle con mucha seguridad –quieres hacer el amor Chunli_chan- los ojos de ella brillaron un segundo antes de que sus mejillas aun mas rojas se movieran con el resto de su cabeza subiendo y bajando al tiempo que el rubio le besaba de nuevo al tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras y entre besos y caricias subía al segundo piso a los dormitorios –a la derecha es el mío- dijo la emocionada mujer mientras el perverso rubio daba vuelta a la izquierda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Naruto entraba al dormitorio de Tenten y Chunli le miraba con duda – para lo que vamos a hacer cualquier cama sirve Chunli_chan- dijo el galanteador rubio al tiempo que la dejaba caer sobre la cama de sabanas beige con los muros tapizados de poster de grandes kunoichis y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa ella no podía hacer eso no podía deshonrar la recamara de su hija de ese modo simplemente no podía quiso detener a Naruto pero no pudo, su vestido fue rasgado mientras el rubio como un animal ansioso la dejo sobre la cama solo con la parte de arriba de su vestido intacta mientras admiraba su entrepierna apenas cubierta por la pequeña prenda de ropa interior –tienes muy buenos gustos sabes- dijo el rubio antes de besar sus muslos, la mujer solo pudo anzar un suave gemido mientras la lengua del rubio comenzaba a bajar por ella lamiendo cada cm de su suave piel al tiempo que se aproximaba a su entrepierna jugosa y ansiosa mientras su pequeña prenda se humedecida bastante, el rubio sonrió antes de chupar con fuerza por sobre la tela –aaaahhhh- Chunli se arqueo al sentir los labios del rubio sobre ella al tiempo que sus jugos salían atraves de su ropa mientras que Naruto se dedicaba a besar su entrada por tanto tiempo descuidada, le arranco la pantaleta con los dientes dejando expuesta su zona intima de un escaso y fino vello color castaño oscuro como el resto de su cabello, los ojos de ella vieron como el rubio se relamía los labios antes de lamer con ansiedad su entrada, ella lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras sentía sus labios vaginales distendiéndose para dejar entrar la lengua del rubio que le alzaba de la cama, solo su espalda estaba en ella mientras que sus piernas colgaban sobre los hombros del rubio que hundía su lengua entre sus piernas, los gemidos de la mujer resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio se introducía en ella –aaahh Naruto_kun aaahhh mas no pares mass- suplicada perdiéndose en sus instintos mientras que el rubio se introducía en su entrepierna con fuerza al tiempo que su nariz rozaba suavemente el clítoris de Chunli al tiempo que sus manos apretaban las sabanas de la cama de su hija mientras que el rubio se desplazaba dentro de ella con velocidad, entonces ya no pudo mas –AAAAHHHHHHH- se arqueo mientras terminaba con fuerza y sus fluidos se derramaban en el rostro del rubio que les bebía como podía al tiempo que Chunli cerraba los ojos presa del violento orgasmo que sufrió, estaba tendida sobre la cama de Tenten al tiempo que el rubio se despojaba de toda su ropa, cuando la mujer abrió los ojos se hallo frente a un rubio desnudo que se hallaba frente a ella portando una poderos erección entre sus piernas –cielos es enorme- dijo sin pensar haciendo sonreír al rubio que solamente subió a la cama, con una suavidad muy singular le despojo de la ropa que quedaba dejándola por completo desnuda y valla que no se equivocaba sus pechos eran ciertamente mas grandes de lo que aparentaban seguramente tan o un poco mas grandes que los de Anko de pezones rosados levemente oscurecidos y en este momento bastante duros, -pero que hermosa eres Chunli_chan- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se recostaba junto a ella, sus manos fueron directamente a sus pechos grandes y firmes amasándoles con suavidad mientras ella solo podía gemir con fuerza al sentir como las manos del rubio amasaban sus pechos.

Chunli no paraba de gemir mas cuando Naruto comenzó a lamer sus pezones suavemente mientras sus pechos eran amasados suavemente por las manos del rubio y ella solo podía gemir con fuerza, sus dedos apretaban suavemente mientras sus labios se prendían de sus pezones chupándoles con suavidad al tiempo que ella solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el rubio rozaba su duro miembro contra sus suaves y torneadas piernas, Chunli no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien aunque en su mente aun estaba el remordimiento por lo que hacia en la recamara de su hija, las manos del rubio separaron sus pechos al tiempo que Naruto se acomodaba a un lado de ella rozando su pene contra sus mejillas- lo deseas verdad Chunli_chan anda… chúpalo cuanto quieras ahora es todo tuyo- dijo el rubio mientras rozaba su miembro contra sus labios y ella no lo soportaba –(yo…yo tengo que probarlo)- sus labio se abrieron y devoro la cabeza de su miembro, su labios le envolvieron con suavidad mientras chupaba suavemente y ambos giraban sobre la cama quedando ella en cuatro entre las piernas del rubio que solo acariciaba suavemente su cabello de rodetes al tiempo que ella devoraba con hambre su miembro-(es enorme… y delicioso no puedo dejar de comerlo)- pensaba ella mientras devoraba el miembro del rubio por completo en una muerta de habilidad insospechada tiempo que el rubio solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras ella lo devoraba –aaahh Chunli_chan sigue que bien lo haces aaahhh-dijo el rubio mientras las mejillas de ella se apretaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo podía gemir y gemir mientras ella le chupaba sin parar al tiempo que sus suaves dedos acariciaban sus testículos y su lengua jugaba con la cabeza de su miembro mientras el rubio le empujaba el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta sin poder contenerse mas, estallo con fuerza inundando la boca de Chunli con su semen caliente y abundante mientras los ojos de ella casi se ponían en blanco ante semejante cantidad, como pudo bebió todo el semen del rubio que la libero tras desperdigar toda su semilla en su garganta y ella admiraba el miembro del rubio aun rígido y duro.

El rubio se movió sobre la cama quedando en la espalda de la mujer sonrojada que solo se inclino sobre la cama –no sabes como adoro tu culo Chunli_chan- dijo el rubio amasando su trasero mientras lo separaba y apuntaba su miembro en la entrada del mismo, lo rozo suavemente dejando a la mujer sentir su pene duro y erecto mientras empujaba con suavidad sin forzar la entra –es mío verdad Chunli_chan tu hermoso culo es mío- preguntaba con una gran sonrisa mientras la roja mujer sentía el deseo carcomerle con fuerza- sii Naruto_kun m trasero es tuyo- y el sonriente rubio empujo, su miembro se coló con fuerza en ella y Chunli solo pudo gritar de gusto, el pene de Naruto se hundía en ella con fuerza mientras su cuerpo entero gritaba de placer al sentir como el gran y duro pene se hundía en ella poco a poco, su miembro se hundió en ella casi hasta la mitad antes de que el rubio se detuviera y le acariciara suavemente, se inclino sobre ella y amaso sus pechos grandes de manera suave y sutil mientras sacaba su pene del interior de su trasero y Chunli solo gemía –aaaahhh nooo no lo saques Naruto_kun mételo mas por favor- suplicaba la hermosa mujer mientras el rubio lamia suavemente su espalda hundiendo solo un poco mas de el en su trasero arrancándole fuertes gemidos de placer mientras el rubio solo acariciaba sus pechos –eres mía verdad Chunli_chan siempre serás mi hermosa puta y nunca me dejaras, nadie te tocara y renunciarías a todo por mi verdad- susurraba e rubio a su oído mientras la excitada Chunli no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el miembro del rubio en su trasero –sssii soy tuya Naruto_kun soy tu puta nada me importa solo quiero vivir para coger contigooooo!- dijo gritando antes de que el rubio entrara por completo en ella, su boca solo pudo dejar salir el fuerte gemido mientras el rubio comenzaba a embestirle con fuerza una y otra vez mientras ella solo podía gritar de gusto al sentir el miembro del rubio en su interior con cada golpe su trasero vibraba mientras el pene del rubio se hundía en ella con agresividad y Chunli solo sentía su cuerpo arder, -yo yo lo adoro me enacnataaaa a aahhh Naruto_kun lo adoro yo yo no puedo mas- grito con una sonrisa al tiempo que e rubio estallaba con fuerza dentro de ella y Chunli estallaba en un salvaje orgasmo que salpicaba de sus fluidos las sabanas de su hija al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre la cama con el rubio sobre su espalda.

Salió de ella despacio mientras que su semen se derramaba sobre la cama y con calma la giraba, sus ojos entrecerrados miraron el pene aun bañado de semen del rubio que ahora mismo lo rozaba contra su entrada original con una sonrisa –tu y yo… tendremos tantos hijos Chunli_chan- dijo el rubio antes de clavar su miembro en la entrepierna de la mujer, ella lanzo un fuerte gemido cuando el pene de Naruto distendió sus paredes internas y se clavo en ella con fuerza, sus piernas abrazaron al rubio mientras este se metía en su interior, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que Naruto se movía contra ella con fuerza mientras su pene taladraba su entrepierna derramando sus intensos fluidos internos sobre la cama, -aaaahh mas Naruto_kunas lléname todaaaa- gritaba la mujer mientras el rubio se dejaba caer sobre ella, sus brazos le rodearon mientras el la besaba con fuerza y su miembro comenzaba a rozar la entrada de su vientre, los ojos de Chunli se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio dejo sus labios y empezó a besar sus pechos mientras su pene tocaba a la puerta de lo mas interno de su ser –que hermosa madre eres mira que hacer esto en la cama de tu hija… eres toda una puta… mi bella puta Chunli_chan- y el rubio le separo las piernas mientras las sostenía de los tobillos y se clavo en su vientre, -aaaaaaahhhhhh- Chunli se arqueo producto del orgasmo poderoso que se le dejo venir al tiempo que el rubio le embestía con fuerza colándose a lo mas profundo de su ser mientras ella solo podía gemir sin parar a un lado de la cama una foto de ella con su hija coronaba la escena y ella solo podía mirar a su hija con una sonrisa orgásmica en la cara –aaah mira…mira Tenten_chan kasan aaahh kasan encontró su propósito aaahhh ssiii ser la puta de Naruto_kun aaaahhhhh- gemía con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras el rubio se hundía en ella con fiereza mientras sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar al rubio que se movia un poco mas despacio que antes al sentir como el orgasmo era inminente –aaahh Naruto_kun lléname déjame preñada déjame darte un hijo ten todo de mi… mi cuerpo…mi negocio mi dinero aaahhh ssiii tómalo todo hasta a Tenten_chan aaahh ssii ssiii AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- la mujer se arqueo del placer mientras el rubio estallaba derramando cantidades casi industriales de semen caliente dentro de ella mientras Chunli estaba bañada en sudor y el semen del rubio se derramaba sobre la cama al tiempo que sacaba su miembro y se sentaba en la cama, como pudo Chunli se aproximo a el y comenzó a lamerle suavemente limpiándolo con ahincó al tiempo que el rubio sonreía con una visión mas que interesante de una crecida y exuberante Tenten lamiendo su miembro junto a Chunli y una sonrisa adorno su cara –(espero que Lee haga su movimiento pronto o no me voy a contener y acabare tomándola a ella también)- pensaba el rubio de muy buen humor cando su pene quedo por completo limpio y le dirigió una lujuriosa mirada a Chunli quien solo se sonrojo antes de tirarse a la cama con las piernas abiertas y brazos extendidos- ven Naruto_kun cojeme mas- dijo la hermosa y quebrada mujer mientras el rubio de nuevo ingresaba en ella

* * *

Y el capitulo se acabo como vimos a Neji lo pusieron en su lugar Kankuro tiene otro chance aunque la verdad a Naruto ni le importa lo que le pase porque es esta mas entretenido en la casa de Tenten aunque si no se cuida Lee peligro y la pierda antes de siquiera tenerla porque con alguien como Naruto o te aseguras o sales bailando  
_valla eso si es saber pasar el tiempo (el autor sonríe)  
y ni se diga someter a alguien (el autor asiente)  
aunque es verdad lo que dijo Naruto (las 4 mira al autor)  
si lee no se apura va a perder a Tenten (el autor asiente) _  
eso si quien sabe bueno espero que les gustara los ve luego

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd:que pasara con tenten, se quedara con lee o acabara en la cama de Naruto?


	35. C34: Rastros de un secreto

Y que tal es lunes y ahí les va un capitulo de este fic que espero les guste porque adivinen que las cosas están por ponerse bastante interesantes pero caro no les voy a decir el porque mejor los voy a dejar leer en paz el capitulo para que saquen sus conclusiones jejeje pero antes claro los reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**:gracias por conseiderarme el mejor aunque dudo serlo y si neji acabo derrotado eso fue genial y si chunli ya es tra putita fiel de naruto en cuanto a lo de tenten parece que el rubio ya le esta planeando cosas verdad  
**josmanava1989:**que bueno que te gusto la conti y ni yo se cuantas van a ser al final creeme  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92: **jejeje sabes se me ocurrio algo divertido con kratos ya veras que es mas adelante jejejeje y tenten es de lee al menos por ahora o amenos que el no se ponga en marcha de una vez  
**alex:**si estoy muy tentado en hacerle eso a neji en cuanto a las energias del rubio solo piensa con quienes ha estado antes en cuanto a tenten sera de lee al menos por un tiempo jejeje  
**The mercenary with the black wings: **espero que tras lo del bosque de la muerte  
**Guest: **sabes eso mismo es lo que tenia en mente jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**es verdad todo depende del hmor de naruto dependiendo de eso sera el destino de lee y de tenten  
**Loquin: **si neji ya le dieron una muestra de donde debe estar, y si como la pondria el rubio que hasta le regalo a su hija y es verdad si lee no se mueve peligro y se quede namas mirando  
**xona potter namikaze: **es verdad es un caso muy parecido al de ino y su madre  
**susuki:**lo de haku se puede arreglar, el caracter de tenten tambien y lo de shion ella entra mucho en mis planes jejeje  
**sakura3112:**gracias por leer y por el review espero que este capitulo te guste  
bien quedaron los reviews hora de lee el capitulo jejeje (moviendo las cejas sugerentemente**)  
**_me pregunto que te traes (mirando al autor que sonríe)  
si tramas algo lo sabemos(el autor no dice nada)  
me pregunto que será (mirando la pantalla)  
estoy mas que ansiosa por saber (sentada junto a la otra) _  
pues si desean saber solo hay mudo de averiguar que tramo jejeje

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: ahí les va un poco de lemon jejeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Rastros de un secreto**

Todo en la tienda de armas era solo paz y quietud mientras que suaves ruidos provenientes de la parte de atrás resanaban como llamando a ser metiche y echar un vistazo aunque claro no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo alguien, al acercarse poco a poco lo suaves murmullos se volvían profundos gemidos que resonaban con fuerza mas y mas fuerte al paso que se subía por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa no estaban en la recamara principal, mas bien estaban en la recamara dela joven hija de esa familia, en la recamara de Tenten era donde su madre la siempre hermosa Chunli estaba conociendo su ahora nueva tarea, sobre la cama revuelta de Tenten estaba el rubio ojiazul, Naruto estaba desnudo con su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación al igual que los restos de las ropas de la mujer mayor que en este momento solo podía gemir sin parar –aaaahhh Naruto_kun aaaahhh- el rubio estaba al borde de la cama con sus pies plantados en el suelo mientras que Chunli estaba sobre su regazo zubia y bajaba con fuerza hundiéndose el miembro del rubio en lo mas profundo de su entrepierna mientras este amasaba con fuerza sus pechos grandes y firmes al tiempo que besaba su cuelo y lamia su suave y tersa piel –aaahh Chunli_chan eres maravillosa, nunca me cansare de ti aaaaahh- decía el rubio a su oído mientras que sus caderas se lanzaban contra las de la mujer que solo podía mirar al techo al tiempo que sus ojos casi se perdían y una sonrisa enorme adornaba su cara mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza y el rubio la apretaba con fuerza de la cintura –aaaaaahhhhhh- gimió Naruto mientras ella lanzaba un grito casi animal al viento mientras que el pene de Naruto una vez mas derramaba su semen espeso dentro de su vientre colmándola como hacia varias veces ya, la soltó y suavemente ella giro el rostro para besar al rubio de nuevo mientras que Chunli solo se entregaba al placer que este vigoroso hombre le estaba entregando.  
-Chunli_chan quien es este?- pregunto el rubio sacando una fotografía del buro de la joven ninja

En ella un hombre sereno de cabellos castaños y mandíbula algo cuadrada se apreciaba junto a su madre sonriente que tenía en sus piernas a una joven e inocente Tenten que solo sonreía al ver la cámara que les tomaba aquella fotografía mientras que la mujer solo miraba la imagen del hombre, el rubio salió de ella con cala y se alineo a la entrada de su trasero hundiéndose despacio en el trasero de Chunli que solo lanzo un profundo gemido al sentirse de nuevo poseída por la retaguardia por el rubio que sostenía la imagen frente a ella –el aaahhh…el es mi…mmm mi esposooooo aahh- sus gemidos resonaron con suavidad mientras que el rubio se movía despacio dentro de su trasero y la mujer con Naruto sobre ella caía al suelo en cuatro –y que le paso…porque no esta aquí atendiendo a su bella esposa- y el rubio empujo en ella mientras su trasero se abría y su miembro entraba aun mas en la mujer que solo pudo gemir mientras la foto estaba tirada en el suelo –el el aaahhh el murioooo por…por eso me retiree aaahh Naruto_kun mmm- el rubio acaricio sus grandes nalgas mientras salía de ella antes de hundirse en ella con fuerza una vez mas –que bien por mi, aaahh el se murió y yo gane un preciosa puta como tu- Naruto dejo caer la imagen al suelo antes de empezar a empujar con fuerza en ella, su trasero se movía con cada fuerte golpe del rubio mientras se clavaba con fuerza en la mujer que solo podía gemir ante los embates del rubio que no se detenía por nada al golpear a la mujer, su interior apretado y justo se convulsionaba con cada embestida del rubio que simplemente la poseía como un animal- cual es mejor Chunli_chan dime quien es mejor el o yo dímelo mi preciosa puta- el rubio le decía al oído mientras que sus manos amasaban con fuerza sus pechos y la mujer no paraba de gemir al tiempo que el miembro del rubio se adentraba aun mas en ella al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a apretar los duros pezones de la mujer solo podía gemir y gemir –aaaahh tu, tu eres mejor Naruto_kun eres mil veces mejor, el solo era un tonto tu eres el mejor, tienes el mejor pene del mundo y eres un semental… tu eres mi semental y yo soy tu punta!- grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se cimbraba con fuerza al tiempo que el miembro del rubio se hinchaba dentro de ella y una vez mas estallaba con fuerza impregnándola con el semen espero y abundante del rubio que se desplomaba sobre la mujer que era vencida por el intenso placer que Naruto le brindo en ese momento, ninguno se movió un solo cm hasta que Naruto salió de ella con su miembro erecto y cubierto de semen blanquecino, se movió al frente y coloco su miembro frente a la cara de la mujer-límpialo hermosa- no lo tuvo que decir dos veces ahora tirada en el suelo Chunli se acomodo en cuatro de nuevo mientras el semen del rubio escurría de sus agujeros entreabiertos mientras la lengua de la mujer recorría el pene de Naruto de arriba abajo al tiempo que el solo dejaba salir sus gemidos de gusto mientras ella dejaba su pene limpio y reluciente para satisfacción del rubio que la miraba sonrojaba y quebrada ante el –no sabes como me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día y no parar de hacerte el amor hasta dejarte preñada- dijo suavemente a su ido mientras ella se sonrojaba al imaginarse a si mismo llevando en su vientre la descendencia del rubio, nunca como en ese momento deseo ser madre de nuevo y mas si el padre de sus nuevos hijos iba a ser Naruto –pero aun tengo un examen que pasar nos veremos después Chunli_chan- le dio un beso profundo antes de alzarla del suelo en brazos y depositarla sobre las sabanas de la cama y salir de ahí con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba tan cansada y agotada que solo pudo ver la foto de su hija en el buro y sonreírle con alegría –ves Tenten_chan soy la puta de Naruto_kun… y quiero que tu también lo seas mi pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa antes de quedar rendida sobre la cama.

Naruto reapareció en la cafetería de la torre donde su clon recién terminaba su 5 vaso de ramen instantáneo y claro al ver al rubio se disipo en una bola de humo mientras que Naruto tomaba el 6 vaso y abriéndolo se saboreaba al tiempo que se aproximaba de nuevo ante todos los demás que aun miraban a Kankuro luchando en la arena, -oh vamos aun no acaban, yo pensé que a estas alturas alguno ya se habría matado a si mismo- dijo el decepcionado rubio antes de llevarse algo de su amado ramen a la boca mientras miraba a la arena al par de agotados ninjas, de un ultimo impulso el genin de la arena alzo los restos resquebrajados de su marioneta deteniendo el ataque del enemigo y derribándole al suelo antes de caer con fuerza en su espalda y colocar el afilado kunai contra su espalda, de inmediato Hayate decreto el fin de la lucha y claro el titiritero gano el encuentro aunque eso si la herida en su pierna derecha mientras avanzaba cojeando de regreso a su sitio con sus compañeros, el rubio siguió en lo suyo mientras el tablero electrónico comenzaba a caminar entre los nombres de los participantes al tiempo que el rubio seguía en lo suyo devorando su comida  
Chouji Akimichi de Konoha  
vs  
Neji Hyuuga de Konoha

De inmediato Chuji se levanto de su sitio dejando su bolsa de papas encargadas a su maestro que con una gota en la nuca las tomaba y veía a su joven pupilo partir a la arena en busca de acceder a la siguiente fase –suerte Chouji- dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras el chico de "huesos grandes" avanzaba por la barandilla hacia la zona de la pelea mientras que el Hyuuga se limitaba a verlo pasar con su clásica arrogancia mientras que Tenten solo le deseaba buena suerte al ojiperlado -no la necesito mi destino es derrotarlo- declaro el genin de cabellos castaños mientras que el rubio solo se le quedaba mirando mientras sorbía algo de su amada sopa caliente salpicando algo del caldo sobre la ropa de Neji que le miraba con ojos muy poco amistosos –ups o siento fue el destino que quiso que te salpicara jejejeje- Neji casi se le va encima pero de alguna manera logro calmarse y camino hasta la arena donde su contrario ya le estaba esperando con calma mientras que el rubio miraba fijamente a la extrañada chica de ropas chinas –sabes Tenten, no debelas preocuparte por un engreído como ese mejor centrarte en las personas que si te aprecian- declaro el rubio con cierta calma antes de mirar a la arena mientras que Lee solo sonreía al parecer Naruto le estaba ayudando a conquistar a la chica –(viéndola bien ella es bonita, y si va a crecer para estar como su madre jejeje bueno Lee te sacaste la lotería eso si te das prisa no creo poder contenerme mucho tiempo)- pensaba el rubio mientras si seguía comiendo bien quitado de la pena, en la arena Hayate miraba a los dos oponentes y estos se miraban asintiendo a sus palabras  
-Hajime!- declaro el hombre y la lucha dio inicio

De inmediato Neji se lanzo contra Chouji a oda velocidad, aun se sentía tan humillado por su derrota anterior que en lugar de ver al chico del clan Akimichi solo miraba a su oponente de la aldea de la niebla, sus palmas resplandecieron de chakra mientras se lanzaba contra el genin de la hoja y sus dedos dejaban tras de si el brillante sendero por donde avanzaron, Chouji no se preciaba de ser alguien de reacciones veloces por lo mismo no pudo responder al violento ataque de Neji, se trato de cubrir pro la fuerza y violencia fue tal que pese a su intento de defensa el golpe de Neji traspaso su bloqueo y le dio directo al rostro mandándolo al suelo tras el violento golpe, Chouji rodo por el suelo con la sensación del impacto en su cara antes de alzarse del mismo y encarar a Neji con sus ojos molestos y listos para pelear, se lanzo contra el con fuerza mientras sus puños se expandían un poco de tamaño y el rubio alzaba una ceja al tiempo que Neji se mantenía firme, sus ojos miraron el ataque frontal de Chouji mientras que sus venas se marcaban y el Hyuuga activaba su prestigiado doujutsu –(esta bastante molesto… dudo que Chouji pueda hacer algo contra el, no esta al nivel de Neji)- pensó el rubio mientras que su prospecto de aliado se lanzaba contra el Hyuuga, sus puños magnificados se movieron contra el chico de ojos perlados que bloqueaba con facilidad al tiempo que el rubio miraba con calma y detenimiento como el Akimichi se movía contra Neji quien con gran facilidad estaba deteniendo todos su ataques con bastante simpleza  
-¡vamos Chouji tu puedes gánale a ese presumido!- gritaba Ino desde la barandilla al tiempo que el rubio le miraba de reojo y esbozaba una sonrisa al parecer la rubia no tenia idea de la diferencia de poder.

El chico de huesos grandes dejo de atacar cuando Neji se distancio de el con facilidad al tiempo que el chico le miraba a la distancia tan calmado y sereno que inclusive llegaba a darle algo de miedo –(el no lucha enserio, solo me esta menospreciando)- pensaba el chico de huesos grandes antes de atacar de frente mientras que el Hyuga le sonreía a la distancia –porque no te rindes después de todo el destino ha decretado que serás derrotado gordo- y entonces todo fue silencio inclusive Naruto dejo de comer al escuchar esa palabras mientras que Ino solo expresaba algo de dolor sin duda eso le iba a doler mucho al Hyuuga que solo miraba al Akimichi que casi parecía como si tuviera fuego en los ojos -COMO ME LLAMASTE!- Neji no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron Chouji casi pareció crecer al doble de su tamaño mientras seguía expandiendo su tamaño pronto era sin duda una enorme esfera de carne humana mientras que brazos, piernas y su cabeza desaparecían bajo su ropa mientras que empezaba a girar a toda velocidad, el suelo se resquebrajaba mientras los pocos escoyos de hielo que quedaban se destrozaban ante el paso de semejante bólido rodante que avanzaba sin piedad alguna mientras que Neji corría a toda velocidad alejándose del impacto, el tanque rodante golpeo con fuerza contra el muro cimbrando todas las barandillas al tiempo que Naruto reanudaba la degustación de su amado ramen y Neji miraba como rodando despacio Chouji salía del hueco que abrió en la pared mientras giraba hacia donde estaba el Hyuuga -YO SOLO SY DE HUESOS GRANDES!- y de nuevo empezó a rodar por la arena mientras que Neji corría a todo lo que podía sin dejar de ser perseguido por semejante ataque tan aplastante, nunca mejor dicho que ahora.  
-me pregunto en cuanto se podrían llegar a vender- dijo el rubio con calma en su lugar mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo por tan rara frase  
-que cosa Naruto?- pregunto una confundida Tenten mientras que el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa inclinada y bastante cínica  
-pues que mas… las Nejiestampas, porque eso es todo lo que va quedar cuando lo arrollen jejejejeje- de nuevo miro a la arena al tiempo que mas de uno miraba la situación y estaban de acuerdo con lo que el rubio declaro  
-Neji no va a perder, el encontrara el modo de vencer a Chouji- declaro la chica de ropas chinas mientras el rubio le miraba aun comiendo un poco de sopa  
-y donde quedo el "kun" eh, acaso ya le estas perdiendo el cariño a la razón de tus sueños mastrubatorios- las mejillas de todas las mujeres presentes se pusieron bastante rojas mientras que el rubio solo volvía a su sopa y Tenten estaba mas roja que cierta Hyuuga  
-¡yo no tengo esa clase de sueños!- grito la indignada chica antes de que el rubio le mirase con algo de aburrimiento  
-entonces te masturbas despierta- las mejillas de Tenten se pusieron aun mas rojas que antes mientras que decidía dejar la discusión por la paz y el rubio sonreía triunfal como adoraba ganar esa clase de importantes discusiones

En la arena las cosas eran bastante normales por no decir aburridas Neji seguía huyendo de Chouji mientras que el rubio comenzaba a aburrirse bastante por lo que estaba mirando que ocurría frente a el –(por esto deje a Chunli_chan, mejor me hubiera quedado a seguir haciéndole el amor)- pensaba con algo de fastidio antes de mirar su vaso de ramen instantáneo y suspirar –ok no me pienso soplar tan monótono encuentro sin algo de comer, voy y vuelvo- y el rubio se dio la vuelta antes de arrojar su vaso a la arena y curiosamente los restos del caldo cayeron sobre Neji quien pasaba por ahí en ese momento si uno no lo supiera juraría que eso había sido intencional, se alejo despacio de ahí mientras una figura calmada y serena se aproximaba al rubio ojiazl que se quedo quieto en medio del solitario pasillo al tiempo que la figura emergía de las sombras con su habitual seriedad –hola Airi_chan que puedo hacer por ti- declaro el rubio al tiempo que la hermosa y algo homicida pelirroja se aproximaba hasta el mientras su arena se agitaba con agresividad a su alrededor y sus ojos escaneaban al rubio de arriba abajo con bastante calma –no te asusto, en este momento podría matarte con mucha facilidad- dijo la chica con su vos fría y calmada mientras que el rubio solo se recargaba en la pared, un clon suyo apareció y se alejo despacio en dirección a la cocina mientras que el solo miraba a la kunoichi de la arena –no me vas a matar sabes porque?- pregunto con calma el rubio al tiempo que la mujer solo le miraba fijamente ansiosa de saber la respuesta que llego de inmediato –porque quieres ser mi puta- u con un solo golpe de su mano atrajo una masa de aire a la espalda de la kunoichi que sin oponer resistencia alguna fue proyectada a los brazos del rubio, la sujeto de las muñecas antes de unir sus labios a los de ella mientras que Airi forcejeaba, no trataba de liberarse mas bien se estaba empujando contra el rubio mientras este profundizaba el beso y su lengua se perdía en la boca de la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder al tiempo que su arena caía al suelo rendida mientras que el rubio rompía el beso y Airi le miraba sonrojada y con ojos intensos y pasionales,  
-voy a darte algo que vas a adorar Airi_chan es algo que te hará sentir aun mas viva que antes- dijo el rubio mientras que con facilidad posaba a la pelirroja de rodillas en el suelo

Los ojos de Airi se abrieron como platos y el color rojo invadió sus mejillas cuando el miembro erecto del rubio se coloco contra su mejilla y ella solo le miro con cierta hambre, su lengua se deslizo por los labios al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreía al verla de ese modo –anda mi preciosa Airi_chan, aquí esta tu sabrosa comida- dijo el rubio deseoso mientras rozaba su miembro contra los labios de la confundida pelirroja no tenia idea del porque se dejaba controlar de ese modo con cualquier otro ya lo habría despedazado pero algo le indicaba que Naruto era quien le mandaba en ese momento –**abre la boca Airi, abre grande mi pequeña pruébalo prueba el pene de nuestro hombre anda chúpalo hasta que no pueda mas!- **dijo la desesperada voz de Shukaku en la mente de a pelirroja que solo entreabrió los labios mientras que el pene del rubio se deslizaba en ellos, fue un beso suave y ciertamente inocente el que Airi le dio al miembro del rubio antes de que la curiosidad guiara su lengua a probar el sabor de aquel miembro, fue solo una lamida breve y calmada pero eso fue todo lo que basto –es…es delicioso!- dijo emocionada antes de que sus labios se cerrasen entorno al miembro de Naruto, el rubio la tenia bien sujeta de la cabeza mientras la pelirroja chupaba con fuerza su miembro y su lengua lo recorría de arriba abajo dentro de su boca mientras que Naruto se movía contra ella suavemente adentro ya fuera al tiempo que la boca de Airi se llenaba del sabor del miembro del rubio que le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca –aaahh eres muy buena Airi_chan tiene talento natural para esto mmmm- el rubio se movía con insistencia contra le pelirroja que solo podía chupar con fuerza mientras que el rubio se hundía por completo en su garganta casi ahogándola antes de salir de ella y volver a entrar antes de sacar su pene por completo de su boca y dejarla respirar mientras su miembro erecto estaba frente a ella, las manos de Airi fueron a el por instinto antes de comenzar a acariciarlo mientras que Naruto solo sonreía al verla de ese modo –tu pene…es delicioso Naruto_kun- dijo la pelirroja antes de empezar a chuparle con fuerza de nuevo mientras que el rubio solo podía contener los fuertes gemidos que trataban de salir de su boca mientras que Airi solo se enfocaba en su pene –Airi_chan aaaaahhhh- y Naruto se mordió los labios mientras liberaba su intensa descarga en la boca de la chica, bebía cuanto pudo del espeso semen del rubio que sacando el pene de su boca derramo algo de su semilla sobre la cara e la sonrojada pelirroja que tenia en ese momento una mancha mas que acusadora en su ropa interior al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con calma a la pelirroja de ojos entreabiertos –si esto te gusto Airi_chan espera a que lo meta entre tus piernas, cuando eso pase mi linda Airi_chan vas a enloquecer del gusto- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras guardaba su miembro en su pantalón y el clon regresaba con su nuevo vaso de ramen y se dirigía de nuevo a las barandillas -**tanto y tan espeso, ohh Kyubi tiene razón, este humano es muy especial me pregunto si tendrá lo necesario como para tomarme y hacerme solo suya**- se preguntaba la biju de una cola dentro de la pelirroja que solo degustaba del semen que escurría por su rostro.

De nuevo en la arena Naruto una vez mas estaba ahí comiendo su amado ramen mientras que Chouji seguía rodando sobre el suelo correteando al ya algo cansado Neji que no se detenía por nada del mundo –(parece que esto va para largo, si es así mejor voy por Airi_chan y la tomo de una buena vez)-pensó el ojiazul mientras que el tanque rodante y enorme se dejaba ir de nuevo contra el Hyuuga que esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa, Chouji rodo contra Neji quien salto sobre uno de los pocos pilares de hielo mientras que Chouji se abalanzaba contra el y neji saltaba de nuevo quedándose pegado de un mudo, el suelo estaba demasiado resbaloso y el tanque rodante no pudo frenar estrellándose contra el mencionado pilar que entonces brillo con fuerza y estallo en una bola de fuego y humo enorme –ese Hyuuga puso sellos explosivos en esa estaca de hielo!- dijo uno de los genin de la niebla mientras que el rubio solo alzaba una ceja al verle caer sobre el suelo, de entre el polvo de hielo y el humo el pobre Akimichi aparecía bastante cansado y muy mal físicamente había gastado demasiado chakra al verse presa de su ira –sique eres estúpido caíste en mi trampa redondito eh no cabe duda tu destino es solo ser un perdedor- declaro el Hyuuga mientras se lanzaba contra Chouji a toda velocidad, sus palmas brillaron en poder mientras lanzaba los golpes violentos al frente y golpeaba al pobre Akimichi sin piedad una y otra vez , la sangre voló por el aire al tiempo que el pobre Chouji caía al suelo y Neji seguía atacándole sin piedad, sus huesos casi crujían al tiempo que las palmas del Hyuuga enloquecido no se detenían y la sangre comenzaba a volar por el aire -¡alguien párelo lo va a matar!- grito la aterrada Ino mientras Hayate trataba de reaccionar.

Neji se detuvo de golpe cuando salió volando hasta golpear el muro y todo mundo vio al rubio de pie a un lado del sangrante Chouji mientras mantenía su puño izquierdo en alto y Neji bastante maltrecho se alzaba del suelo mirándole con ojos furiosos y listo para aplastarle cuando Hayate se metió en medio, la lucha había detenido y en definitiva el había ganado y ahora mismo estaba regresando a su lugar mientras el maltrecho Choju era atendido por los médicos, estaba casi inconsciente mientras que los médicos lo retiraban de ahí el rubio le miro con calma antes de sonreírle y decir con los labios "buscame" entendió a la perfección estaba seguro y con sus ultimas fuerzas el molido chico miraba hacia sus compañeros donde Ino le miraba con angustia y su amigo y maestro solo resoplaban mientras platicaban entre ellos , o lo que le paso no les preocupaba o ya contaban con que el perdería fuera cual fuera el caso no le agradaba para nada al Akimichi, Naruto regreso a su lugar retomando el ramen que dejo en la barandilla antes de meterse, tan pronto llego Ino le dio un beso suave para agradecerle el haber intervenido en semejante pelea aunque por el lado de los demás genins todos se preguntaban en que momento el rubio se movió casi nadie lo vio a excepción del genin de la roca y los genin de la niebla de los cuales el mentor de ellos estaba sumido en sus pensamientos –(fue bastante rápido, creo que ni el Byakugan fue capaz de verlo… que diablos fue eso solo pude verlo cuando apareció a un lado del Hyuga)- pensaba Ao con algo de apuro aunque eso si no lo reflejaba.

-(que demonios fue eso, estaba en un lugar y al siguiente estaba en otro será alguna variante del Hirashin parece algo cansado no parece poder usarle bien mejor acabarlo antes de que lo perfecciones)- pensaba el genin de la roca mientras el rubio respiraba con algo de agitación y con algo de sudor cayéndole por una de las sienes, el tablero de nuevo se movía a toda velocidad al tiempo que el rubio solo podía recriminarse internamente –(eso fue un error, espero que nadie se halla dado cuenta aun no lo manejo bien casi me paso, tengo que entrenarlo mas o habría acabado dándome contra el muro)- pensaba Naruto mientras que el tablero se detenía en dos nombre mas  
Shikamaru Nara de Konoha  
vs  
Samui Nii de Kumo

El perezoso Nara maldijo el tener que luchar con una mujer y empezó a bajar a la arena a paso lento mientras que la chica rubia se despedía de su hermana que le deseaba suerte y entonces el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa –suerte Samui_chan- dijo con su eterna galantería logrando sonrojar tenuemente sus pálidas mejillas al tiempo que ella solo agradecía su apoyo y bajaba a la arena a paso lento y calmado mientras que varios de los genins extranjeros le miraban con claros ojos que le desnudaban sin reparos al tiempo que la rubia llegaba a la zona de la lucha –(de kumo… buen si es de ahí lo mas posible es que sea afín al rayo o bueno eso creo casi el 57% de sus ninjas son afines al rayo)-pensaba el Nara con cierta preocupación mientras que Hayate alzaba la mano colocándola entre los dos y los dos genin le miraban asintiendo a sus ojos  
-Hajime!-

De inmediato la chuca rubia trazo sellos a toda velocidad y sin cambiar la expresión de su acara ataco con fuerza desde el principio –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y lanzo su mano derecha al frente mientras las chispas eléctricas corrían por ella antes de formar un poderoso relámpago que corría por el suelo levantando algo de escombro y se precipitaba contra el Nara que apenas alcanzaba a reaccionar quitándose del camino del poderoso ataque de la menor de las Nii al tiempo que Shikamaru se escondía tras uno de los pequeños pilares de hielo que quedaban en pie, estuvo en lo correcto ella era afín al rayo y eso si que le iba a complicar la vida al menos tenia suficientes sitios donde esconderse por ahora –Katon: ryu no iki (elemento fuego: aliento de dragón)- y de la boca de Samui salió una fuerte llamarada que al golpear el suelo se expandió en ondas concéntricas que empezaron a fundir el huelo bajo la mirada aterrada de Shikamaru quien no esperaba que la mujer rubia fuese afín a dos elementos como lo estaba demostrando, en las barandillas Yugito sonrió algo nostálgica al ver a su hermana realizar dicho jutsu mientras que Naruto alzaba una ceja –(que es esto, esa afinidad se siente algo forzada como es eso)- pensaba el rubio mientras que Shikamaru lanzaba sus kunais contra la rubia en busca de detenerla, la mano de Samui se movió a su cintura a un objeto que cargaba en la misma, saco un pequeño rollo mientras rodaba por el suelo y le saco en una bola de humo –(no tengo idea de que es eso pero no me voy a arriesgar)- pensó el Nara perezoso mientras que trasaba sellos y sus sombra comenzaba a correr por el suelo a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a Samui quien al verla aproximándose salto y se alejo de ahí mientras que Shikamaru solo maldecía al parecer esa chica era bastante rápida –no voy a dejar que me sujetes- dijo Samui con esa voz calmada y fría mientras sacaba lo que broto del pergamino… una larga y delgada espada que brillo peligrosa mientras la chica corría contra el Nara asustado, las dos manos de Shikamaru se armaron con kunais y de inmediato el duelo empezó.

La espada de Samui se movía con fuerza al tiempo que el Nara se defendía como podía en un estilo muy conocido para Ino –se mueve como Asuma_sensei- murmuro la rubia Yamaka mientras que Shikamaru se defendía como podía blandiendo los kunais de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de la rubia que se movía con bastante gracia y elegancia al tiempo que Shikamaru apenas lograba eludir los ataques de la rubia que simplemente no se detenía para nada mientras arremetía contra el mientras que sus manos trazaban sellos, abrió la boca y una bala eléctrica salió disparada de ella mientras que Shikamaru se desplomaba al suelo y la rubia se aproximaba despacio al Nara que ya se levantaba despacio al tiempo que Samui se aproximaba hacia el a paso lento y calmado –me temo que si no te rindes morirás- dijo la rubia mientras alzaba su espada antes de tensarse por completo y dejarla cara para asombro de todo mundo –uf menos mal que complete el jutsu- dijo el genio perezoso mientras que la chica estaba mas que inmóvil en ese momento al tiempo que la sombra de Shikamari en lugar de ir hacia ella iba a la pared y corría por toda la misma pasando por las orillas del suelo incluso junto al hokage mientras que la mujer rubia estaba presa por la espalda por el ninja perezoso que solo sonreía –sabia que por el frente nunca te agarraría tuve que guiarte a esta emboscada- dijo con una sonrisa calmada mientras que Samui luchaba por soltarse pero todo era inútil la tenían bien agarrada –bueno creo que deben rendirte o te hare una herida considerable- dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba la mano tomando la espada del suelo y comenzando a guiarla contra e cuerpo de la rubia que luchaba por soltarse mientras su cuerpo se tensaba –(no…no puedo perder no quiero… no perderé delante de Naruto_kun y de onechan)- el cuerpo de Samui comenzó a arder en chakra intenso y poderoso que de inmediato llamo la atención del rubio que solo le miraba en shock ese poder solo lo sintió cuando Yugito ataco en ese ultimo jutsu en su batalla –(es el chakra de Nibi!) – pensó impresionado mientras el poder rodeaba a Samui quien con facilidad se liberaba de las ataduras de Shikamaru y le miraba con fieros y felinos ojos azules.

* * *

Pues bien el capitulo se acabo como vimos el rubio siguen en lo suyo de conseguir nuevas chicas para su pequeña colección y anda de paso sonsacando a la dulce e inocente Airi que será de ella, y si para rematar el capitulo hemos visto de lo que es capaz samui sin contar con esa sorpresita del final a que no se la esperaban verdad  
_claro que no quien esperaría algo asi (mirando al autor)  
si eso si que te lo sacaste de la manga (el autor sonríe)  
pero como lo consiguió (e autor no responde)  
si como fue que obtuvo ese poder (el autor no dice nada) _  
habrá que esperara para saber eso no creen?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: como sera que Samui obtuvo ese poder?


	36. C35: Felina usurpadora

Bien es muy tarde pero aun asi aquí les traigo el capitulo numero dos del dia de hoy no sabia si subirlo hoy o mañana pero me dije para que lo pospones mejor súbelo de una vez y aquí esta espero que les guste ahora los reviews  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**lo de tsume y ygao ya lo tengo entre planes, lo de kushina me agrada y espera a saber como fue que samui consigio ese poder a ver que cara poner jejeje  
**Rikimaru uzumaki92:**tu teoria con samui no esta del todo mal y lo del señor del destino pues por ahora lo necesito vivo y completo jejeje  
**Silber D Wolf: **que bueno que te gusto  
**LeNashSkoll:**no no paso eso realmente pero ya veras que ocurrio  
Loquin:creo que años de entrenamiento lo hacen tener mucha energa y espera que temari no creo tarde mucho en caer  
**xona potter namikaze:**es verdad Chunli ya decidio y ya veras como es que samui tiene ese poder  
**The mercenary with the black wings:** algo hay de eso creeme algo hay de eso  
**alex:**si la idea de ella preñada es muy atractiva y ya veras como fue que Samui obtuvo ese poder a ver que piensas de ello  
**NarutoRinnegan117:**dudo que Shukaku deje que solo Airi se divierta con el rubio jejeje  
bien esto ya fue respondido hora de pasar al capitulo tan ansiado  
_al fin sabremos como consiguió samui ese poder (el autor asiente)  
ya quiero leerlo (mira la pantalla)  
yo tambien hazme un lugar (acomodándose junto ala otra)  
oigan déjenme un canchito (el autor sonríe) _  
espero que les guste el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: ahí les va un lemon es el primero que hago de ese modo espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Felina usurpadora**

Todo mundo estaba callado en su lugar mientras miraban algo que en la vida pensaron ver, ese poderoso chakra morado y ciertamente sobrenatural envolvía a Samui con fuerza casi haciendo bailar su cabello al tiempo que sus pupilas tomaban rasgos mas felinos y marcados mientras que Naruto le miraba fijamente con mucha curiosidad, -(este poder…es tan caliente….me caliento tanto)- pensaba Samui mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sucumbir ante la presión de sus hormonas desbocándose, era de todos lo que conocieran de bijus que Nibi era la autoproclamada reina de la perversión y claro su chakra tendía a hacer aflorar los deseos carnales de los seres humanos para así entretenerse con ellos y verlos sucumbir ante su deseo, es mas contaba la leyenda que en un poblado cercano a la frontera entre el país del rayo y el fuego Nibi estuvo suelta y su chakra contamino tanto ese lugar que cuando los ninjas llegaron las personas tenían sexo donde fuera incluso al aire libre mientras Nibi se carcajeaba de sus glorias acciones según ella claro esta, fue sellada y mandada a kumo y el resto era ya historia, y ahora mismo su efecto afrodisiaco estaba comenzado a dejarse sentir en Samui, -(este aroma, ella esta excitándose…que interesante cualidad tiene este chakra)- pensaba el rubio en su sitio al tiempo que Samui alzaba un poco la vista y le miraba ahí con sus ojos fijos en ella sin perder de vista un solo detalle de lo que pasaba con ella  
-(el me ve, mi cuerpo se calienta mas cuando me ve… tengo que acabar esto rápido o terminare suplicándole que me haga suya)- pensaba la rubia al tiempo que la idea en realidad no le disgustaba del todo

-que diablos es eso?- se preguntaba Shikamaru mientras miraba como la mujer rubia le encaraba con su cuerpo rebosando en el poder demoniaco que poco a poco comenzaba a extinguirse mientras sus ojos se quedaban felinos y bastante intimidantes, era un hecho que en Samui al no ser de hecho una jinchuriki los efectos de ese poder permanecían latentes en ella mas tiempo que el la misma Yugito quien por el influjo de su sello suprimía dichos efectos en cosa de instantes pero su hermana no poseía esa virtud y ahora mismo estaba atrapada en los instintos felinos que despertaban en ella, Shikamaru tenia algo de miedo ante lo que estaba viendo, si bien sus sombra estaba conectada a la de la chica no podía hacerla reaccionar es mas casi parecía como si estuviese anclado a ella con una gruesa y pesada cadena que no le dejaba escapar o alejarse de la mujer rubia de la nube quien ahora mismo se estaba inclinando y colocando en el suelo como si estuviera en cuatro patas y casi parecía bufar como una gata furiosa al tiempo que Yugito solo se tapaba el rostro mientras desviaba la vista de la arena –espero que el se rinda antes de que se lo trague- dijo con cierto pesimismo al tiempo que todo mundo prestaba atención a sus palabras y miraban a la ahora salvaje Samui que miraba a Shikamaru como si fuese un ratón regordete y jugoso solo para ella, -diablos oiga arbitro me…- no pudo terminar de hablar Samui salto de su posición corriendo a una velocidad comparable solo con la de Lee mientras lanzaba su mano ahora de uñas alargadas y afiladas al frente, el pecho del Nara se abrió ante el paso de las garras de la chica que solo lanzo otro golpe en la dirección contraria y la sangre voló de nuevo por el aire al tiempo que Shikamaru salía volando por el aire mientras que Samui se quedaba en su sitio al tiempo que Shikamaru rebotaba por el suelo dos, tres veces antes de quedar tendido en el mismo con su torso herido de cara al piso, se alzo adolorido mientras miraba como Samui le sonreía con cierta malicia algo que inexpresiva chica nunca antes mostro en todo el tiempo de las preliminares y ahora mismo estaba dejando salir todo su instinto y el pobre usuario de sombras era la victima de esa mujer.  
-que diablos ella tiene cola!- dijo una alarmada e incrédula Ino mientras señalaba el apéndice meneándose en el aire.

A espaldas de Samui una cola morada hecha de chakra comenzaba a moverse serpenteando en el aire mientras orejas felinas se materializaban sobre su cabeza y Shikamaru se sentía paralizado, esos ojos azules y fieros era casi como estar viendo a un gran felino a la cara y sabia bien lo que eso significaba –(ella…va a matarme)- pensaba el Nara con cierto miedo mientras las manos de Samui se movían a toda velocidad y en sus manos la electricidad resplandecía mientras las violentas garras eléctricas se manifestaban la chica en verdad quería despedazarlo corrió sobre el suelo a toda velocidad mientras deslizaba sus garras nuevas y flamantes por el piso destrozando todo a su paso al tiempo que Hayate le miraba con miedo ella iba a despedazar a Shikamaru y tenia que detenerla cuanto antes se lanzo a interponerse en el camino de la kunoichi de kumo mientras trazaba sellos y alzaba del piso un grueso muro de roca, las garras de Samui se hundieron en el mismo mientras chirreaban con fuerza destrozándole al tiempo que el esfuerzo las disipaba y la rubia solo miraba furiosa al examinador frente a ella que solo estaba callado mientras que la mujer solo le miraba con ojos fieros, aun deseaba ir sobre Shikamaru y el no se lo iba a impedir –quítate de mi camino!- gruño furiosa mientras el jounin se negaba a moverse y la chica rubia entrecerraba los ojos con cierta molestia, -este combate acabo Shikamaru no puede seguir y no te va a ganar eso todos los vemos tu eres la ganadora Samui- declaro con calma mientras la mujer de la nube miraba al pelinegro del peinado de piña de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose su pecho sangrante al tiempo que solo le miraba con enojo  
-Samui ya basta tu ganaste hermana regresa aquí- grito Yugito desde la barandilla llamando a la rubia que solo parpadeo.  
-eh…si ya voy nesan- dijo con calma mientras las orejas y cola comenzaban a desvanecerse casi como si alguien hubiese bajado un interruptor dentro de ella.

Las personas se quitaban del camino de Samui, si bien ya no estaba tan enloquecida como hacia unos minutos pero sus ojos aun conservaban algo de esos rasgos felinos y la verdad le resultaban bastante intimidantes a los demás, se abrió paso hasta que de pronto estaba cara a cara con Naruto –tu…tu tienes que tomarme- y ni acabo de decirlo bien cuando se lanzo a los brazos del rubio estampándole un beso francamente demasiado intenso, sus lenguas luchaban con fuerza mientras los nada discretos pechos de Samui se oprimían contra el torso del rubio al tiempo que este le abrazaba suavemente y la chica se dejaba ir, en ese momento los pocos rasgos del chakra de Nibi desaparecieron de su sistema al tiempo que su lengua jugaba en un intimo baile con la del rubio quien en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa –(ella me encanta quien la viera tan fría y a la vez tan mortal…así debe ser una kunoichi sin olvidar que es preciosa)- pensaba el rubio antes de separarse del beso mientras la de nuevo fría e inexpresiva Samui se disculpaba por su arrebato y se aproximaba a su hermana que solo suspiraba al tiempo que el rubio sonreía como solo el sabia hacerlo y claro las mejillas de la chica no dejaban ir ese color rosado en ellas –esa chica si que me agrada, una kunoichi fría, letal y mas que dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos de su hombre para pedirle que la posea…es una pena que no sea de Konoha con gusto la tomaría de aprendiz- todo mundo miro con gotas en la nuca a Anko tras decir esas cosas al tiempo que Samui regresaba a la normalidad y en la zona de batalla Hayate avisaba de que el siguiente combate iba a ser el ultimo y claro todo mundo lo esperaba con impaciencia después de todo quienes habían ganado sabia que si su nombre no salía habrían pasado a la siguiente ronda y al menos por un tiempo evitarían a cierto ninja rubio que a mas de uno le daba miedo, por su parte Yugito miraba discretamente a Samui mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo triste y recordaba lo que hacia tanto tiempo paso –(si no hubiera tenido impaciencia tu no habrías sufrido eso Samui)- pensó con cierta culpa la mujer de ojos azulados mientras su mente se perdía en recuerdos del lejano pasado.

Flash back inicia

Había sido un día común y corriente en la alea de Kumo y en su casa una joven aprendiz a kunoichi de unos 11 años de cabello rubio estaba preparando todo para la cena, vivía sola con su hermana mayor ya toda una genin de casi 16 años y que pronto seria una chunin si las cosas marchaban bien claro estaba pero no dudaba de ella después de todo a su hermana e había sido conferida una gran responsabilidad, ella era la contenedora del Nibi el demonio gato de dos colas, su madre había sido su contenedora antes que ellas y cuando ella regreso mal herida de una misión hubo que transferir al demonio a la mayor de sus hijas que tomo la responsabilidad con decisión y calma sin duda Yugito era muy madura en ese momento, y claro ella tomo a Nibi dentro de ella, en ese mismo momento ella estaba con Bee_sama entrenando el control sobre su energía demoniaca y Samui estaba sola en casa -Nesan y yo seremos las mejores kunoichis en la historia de kumo kasan- dijo la sonríete Samui a la imagen una fotografía bastante grande de una hermosa mujer rubia de encantos algo grandes pero aun así muy hermosa sin mencionar el aura de poder que irradiaba en esa fotografía y claro ella solo podía esperar a su amada hermana mayor.

Las calles de la aldea estaban algo solitarias mientras la kunoichi rubia caminaba por las calles de la misma, había estado entrenando hasta el cansancio y contrario a las indicaciones de Bee intento dominar el poder de Nibi que si bien no se salió de control por el supresor que le pusieron su causo algo extraño –**nyyyyaaaaaaa nada como sentir el aire sobre mi piel… aunque este cuerpo aun es joven y no me hace justicia no esta tan mal jejeje**- decia la mujer de voz demoniaca y ojos de pupilas rasgadas y de un extraño inte morado en ese momento en ese cuerpo Yugito no era quien controlaba sino Nibi quien usando su poder había adormecido la conciencia de Yugito y la había hecho caer en un profundo sueño quedándose ella con el control del cuerpo y ahora mismo paseaba por las calles de Kumo sabedora de que nadie la reconocería –(**maldición es ese raro jinchuriki de nesan mejor me escondo o el si me reconocerá y me quitara mi nuevo cuerpo**)- pensaba la felina usurpadora mientras emprendía la graciosa huida por un camino que le resultaba tan natural casi como si su cuerpo avanzara por si solo por esa calle, llego a la puerta y como si fuera por impulso saco una llaves de sus ropas y abrió la puerta mientras parpadeaba con calma –**jejeje Yugito hace mucho esto su cuerpo ya puede hacerlo por si mismo**- pensó con una sonrisa la biju mientras entraba en la casa y veía la mesa servida frente a ella había dos lugares y eso le llamaba la curiosidad, si mal no recordaba Yugito tenia una hermana menor que no parecía estar ahí en ese momento, curioseo por la casa llegando a la sala donde la gran fotografía de la mujer coronaba ese sitio, los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron con algo de molestia mientras le miraba fijamente –**Yusaru, no sabes como te detesto siempre me tuviste encerrada y ni platicar conmigo querías, me encantaría vengarme de ti pero como**- decía para si misma la biju usurpadora de cuerpos mientras Samui aparecía en escena  
-Nesan ya llegaste- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa feliz mientras la mujer le miraba de pies a cabeza estaba bastante desarrolladla para su edad igual que Yugito o su madre ellas siempre maduraron mucho antes que las demás chicas  
-**creo que ya se como desquitarme de ti Yusaru**- murmuro ella mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de un tenue halo morado y todo se iba al diablo.

No supo porque pasaba esto pero solo sabia bien una cosa estaba aterrada en ese momento, esa chica que se parecía tanto a su hermana en realidad no lo era y no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo ya que en este momento ella estaba atada a la pared en firmes correas de chakra morado que le mantenían los brazos en alto mientras ella se aproximaba despacio a ella -**bien veamos la mercancía Samui_chan**- y su mano de uñas alargadas desgarro la ropa de la chica junto con su sostén revelando su pechos redondos y suaves copa c –**valla pero que grandes son, estoy segura que serán tan grandes como los de tu madre sino es que mas**- dijo ella con cierta crueldad mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el seno derecho de Samui mientras le acariciaba con suavidad y la chica se sonrojaba ante las caricias de la felina usurpadora algo en ella estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara y mucho casi podía sentir como su entrepierna se humedecía de sobre manera al tiempo que Nibi no dejaba de acariciar su pecho –**mira tus pezones se ponen duros…acaso esto te gusta Samui_chan**- decía con cierta lujuria en su voz mientras pellizcaba el pezón con sus dedos rodeados de chakra infundiendo aun mas poder en la chica que solo apretaba los labios mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba de intensidad y se rehusaba a dejarlo salir –**anda las dos sabemos que quieres…gime para mi Samui_chan**- susurro a su oído antes de lamerlo suavemente y la chica rubia ya no lo soporto mas solo pudo dejar salir el placentero quejido al tiempo que Nibi sonreía como disfrutaba de romper personas de ese modo, sus dos manos se movían sobre los pechos de Samui quien no paraba de lanzar suaves gemidos al viento mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera y claro ella estaba lejos de obedecerla –aaahh noo …para por favor aaaahh nesan reacciona aaaahhh- decía la roja Samui al tiempo que Nibi solo sonreía mientras se aproximaba a sus pechos lentamente bajo la mirada asustada de Samui –**bien hora de probar estas delicias**- su lengua se asomo de entre sus labios y lamio suavemente uno de los pezones de Samui quien solo pudo gemir con fuerza al sentir como ella comenzaba a lamer sus pechos mientras que la demonio ladrona de cuerpos no se detenía, sus manos apretaban suavemente los pechos de la chica casi como si deseara ordeñarle cual vaca, -aaaaahhh no no sigas por favor aaaahh te lo suplico no sigas- decía la rubia de rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras la demonio se detenía separándose de sus pechos y le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que su chakra formaba su cola y esta se enroscaba en la cintura de Samui  
-**esta bien dejare tus ricos pechos pero a cambio…tomare el resto de ti**- y la cola jalo con fuerza destrozando la ropa de Samui que solo pudo gritar que parase.

La rubia estaba en el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que sus manos ya libres yacían sin fuerzas sobre la alfombra de la casa, sus piernas estaban abiertas por completo mientras el sonrojo le poblaba por completo la cara mientras que la biju en el cuerpo de su hermana solo se dedicaba a acariciar sus tersas piernas mientras que la demonio le miraba divertida, sus dedos rozaban su intimidad suavemente al tiempo que Samui solo podía desviar la mirada toda roja y avergonzada, no sabia porque ahora era libre podía irse o pedir ayuda pero no lo hacia estaba por completo sometida a la voluntad de esa perversa biju que le acariciaba con calma y cierta seducción –**te gusta Samui_chan verdad que si solo mira eso estas toda mojadita de aquí**- y rozo con sus dedos la entrepierna de la chica que solo pudo gemir con fuerza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba el ruido de la tela al romperse, los abrió de nuevo y el color rojo solo aumento su hermana estaba por completo desnuda con sus pechos ligeramente mas grandes que los de ella y aun rodeada de su aura morada e intimidante, se puso de pie y camino alrededor de Samui hasta quedar de pie frente a su rostro, -**anda Samui_chan muéstrame lo que sabes hacer**- y la felina se sentó sobre la chica rubia, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando el aroma de la entrepierna mojada de su hermana inundo su nariz con fuerza, por su parte Nibi casi ronroneaba cuando se coló entre las piernas de Samui y saco la lengua, -aaaaaahhhh- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios al sentir como la lengua de la mujer que en teoría era su hermana lamia su intimidad con suavidad como recolectando el dulce jugo que emanaba de ella, era una labor lenta y pausada la que Nibi estaba realizando mientras su lengua se colaba entre las piernas de Samui –aaaaaahhh nesan aaaaaaahhhh- gimió derrotada al tiempo que su lengua salía de ella y comenzaba a deslizase contra la intimidad de "Yugito" las dos lamian y chupaban con calma la entrepierna de la otra al tiempo que el afrodisiaco chakra de Nibi seguía adentrándose en Samui al tiempo que la rubia solo podía gemir con fuera, de pronto ella se deprendió de Samui y con una enorme sonrisa se acomodo contra ella –**sabes siempre quise probar esto con mi nesan pero nunca quiso jugar así conmigo**- fue como si las piernas de ambas fueran pinzas que se abrían mientras se repegaban la una a la otra y sus intimidades comenzaban a rozarse con suavidad

-aaaaahhh nesan esto aaaaahhh esto es tan delicioso aaaaahhhhhh- gemia Samui mientras la felina demoniaca seguía rozándose contra ella con fuerza al tiempo que sus mojadas intimidades comenzaban a calentarse mucho mas que antes –**aaahh Samui_chan eres maravillosa eres toda una "gatita" creo que te conservare para jugar mucho aaahhh**- gemía Nibi mientras se rozaba contra la mujer rubia que solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que su interior se calentaba como nunca antes en su vida no lo soporto mas tenia que dejarlo salir o iba a morir y con un fuerte grito ocurrió ahora en la intimidad de su casa con el cuerpo de su hermana a la vista del retrato de su amada madre que les miraba casi con pena –AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- tuvo un furioso orgasmo que la dejo en el suelo casi noqueada mientras que Nibi sonreía sus propios jugos habían escapado de ella y ahora mismo estaban dentro de Samui quien solo sentía ese delicioso cosquilleo en su entrepierna –**te gusto verdad Samui_chan, te gusto tener un orgasmo verdad**- preguntaba la seductora gata al tiempo que la rubia solo asentía a sus palabras y esta sonreía aun mas –**quieres sentir mas placer verdad, dímelo y te lo daré solo pídelo**- dijo con una sonrisa delgada y perversa mientras la rubia solo le miraba su mente estaba casi en blanco ya no podía pensar solo quería mas de eso y deseaba que nunca parase –mas por favor… dame mas- suplico la rubia de mejillas rojas al tiempo que Nibi solo sonreía y a su espalda una cola morada oscura y algo gruesa se agitaba antes de colarse entre sus piernas, sus labios externos se abrieron mientras una extensión de la misma se colaba dentro de ella y de su boca salía un dulce gemido al tiempo que se aproximaba a Samui –**voy a tomar tu virginidad Sa…mu...i_chan**- dijo con calma mientras abría las piernas de la chica y con suavidad su cola de chakra se acomodaba a la entrada –espera…no puedes detente!- dijo la asustada chica mientras el poder de Nibi resplandecía en la oscura sala de su casa –**no Samui_chan tu vas a sentir el placer que te hará enloquecer cuando aprendas a seducir a los hombres**- dijo la demonio con calma antes de que empezara con sus actos.

Su cola se hundió en Samui casi como si fuese un miembro de chakra puro mientras sus paredes internas se distendían con fuerza –aaaaaaaahhh noooooo- gimió adolorida la chica mientras la cola de Nibi se colaba dentro de ella despacio y con calma, la biju no se detuvo mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la chica que solo podía gemir de dolor mientras sus paredes internas se abrían y su himen era tocado por ella –**que bien aquí esta…y v a ser todo mío**- y empujo con fuerza, el himen de Samui se desgarro en el acto mientras la cola de Nibi a modo de miembro masculino se adentraba en ella –**mmm que delicia me estas apretando Samui_chan, vas a enloquecer a los hombres con esto jejejeje**- decía la biju mientras empujaba en ella con ritmo al tiempo que se recostaba sobre Samui, sus pechos se aplastaban unos contra otros al tiempo que se movía al igual que su cola que se hundía mas y mas en la chica de cabellos rubios –aaaahhh no …no….no pares aaaaaahhhh- dijo la derrotada Samui mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la mujer y sus piernas se afianzaban a sus caderas –**te gusta verdad Samui_chan**- preguntaba la demonio de dos colas mientras que Samui no sabia que pasaba solo podía pensar en lo bien que eso se sentía ya no le importaba nada ni nadie solo quería seguir sintiendo eso una y otra vez mientras la demonio se balanceaba sobre ella –aaaah sii me encanta Nibi_chan no te detengas lo adorooo aaaahh- gimió con placer en su voz mientras que los pezones duros de las dos comenzaron a rozarse unos contra otros mientras los labios de Yugito se aproximaban a los de Samui y de pronto paso se besaron con pasión mientras la lengua de Yugito se colaba en la boca de Samui y esta solo le abrazaba con mas fuerza, al mismo tiempo una especie desello comenzaba a brillar en la rubia jinchuriki –(**ya veo me esta regresando bueno vemos como les cae esto**)- pensó con malicia la biju antes de separarse de Samui quien no dejaba de gemir mientras lanzaba sus caderas contra la demonio de dos colas que profanaba el cuerpo de Yugito al tiempo que sus gemidos resonaban con mucha fuerza mientras que el rubio arremetía contra ella a todo vapor mientras el placer aumentaba al igual que el calor el momento clímax estaba llegando –aaahh no no detente no quiero eso aaaahhh no quiero venirme así aaaaahhh- Samui comenzó a llorar al tiempo que las orejas de gato se formaban sobre la cabeza de Yugito y le miraba con ojos felinos al tiempo que la cola se hundía en ella colándose hasta lo mas profundo de Samui, toco el borde de su útero y Nibi solo pudo sonreír mientras se alistaba para su acto final –**ya me tengo que ir Samui_chan pero espero que disfrutes de mi regalo después de todo… esto hará que ames lo que te di hoy y te hará fuerte cuando lo hagas jejejeje**- y la biju se movió con fuerza contra Samui mientras los pechos de ambas se balanceaban en el aire por el golpeteo de la mujer al tiempo que su chakra estallaba, su cola se volvió un caudal de poder que corrió dentro de Samui al tiempo que ella estallaba en un violento orgasmo que se sentía delicioso pese a la sensación del calor entrando en ella, al final cayo al suelo mientras el poder de Nibi se disipaba y Yugito volvía en si.  
-eh estoy en casa…¡SAMUI POR KAMI QUE HICE!- dijo la rubia mientras miraba los ojos perdidos de su hermana que yacía en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos y una enigmática sonrisa muy pequeña como para ser distinguida.

Flash back fin

Yugito seguía ida en sus pensamientos aun recordando esa fatídica noche en que por sus deseos de avanzar deprisa casi mata a su hermana, después de ese día la alegría de Samui se esfumo y de acuerdo con los médicos el chakra de Nibi se aferro a sus sistema solo les quedaba esperar a que ella misma lo quemara pero cuando brotaba ella casi perdía todo el juicio y se volvía casi un animal salvaje nunca se le pudo ayudar sus emociones por el shock se quedaron selladas como un modo de protegerse a ella y a los demás de perder el control y claro a la larga nunca mas fue la de siempre y cuando usaba ese poder casi siempre se desquiciaba y en algunos casos le daban tendencias de mujerzuela en varias ocasiones Yugito tuvo que salvarla de entregarse a mas de un hombre que solo se aprovechaba de su estado de sobre excitación  
-no fue tu culpa nesan- dijo la fría mujer a un lado de Yugito que solo le miro con algo de tristeza  
-si lo fue quise avanzar muy rápido y mira que ocurrió- dijo con pesadez mientras que la rubia menos solo le miraba fijamente  
-no lo fue, yo me rendí ante ella no podías hacer nada al final fe mi decisión e inclusive llegue a disfrutarlo… no fue tu culpa Yugito_nesan no lo fue- declaro Samui mientras una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Yugito y miraban la pantalla que se detenía poco a poco dejando ver dos nombres que debían luchar en ese momento

Yoroi de Konoha  
vs  
Naruto de Konoha

Todo mundo guardo silencio recordaban bien al pobre tipo que acabo en la enfermería por tratar de derrotar al siempre engreído Sasuke que cuando se empleo a fondo termino por derrotarle con cierta facilidad, mas de uno de los presentes respiro aliviado al menos ellos no serian quienes se expusieran a las locuras y ataques asesinos del rubio ninja de la hoja que si era en verdad alguien muy peligroso en mas de un sentido y claro el no tener que luchar con el valla que les alegraba la vida –el participante Yoroi no podrá luchar hokage_sama Naruto gana por de faul- dijo Hayate mientras el rubio en su sitio se quejaba y exigía que le trajeran a su victi….que diga oponente aunque fuera en silla de ruedas tenia algunos jutsus de hielo que quería probar en el pero al final se resigno gano sin siquiera tener que pelear y so lo puso de malas, los aspirantes que acreditaron pasaron al frente mientras el hokage se alzaba y tomaba la palabra  
-me alegra ver tanto talento entre nosotros este año, la siguiente fase de los exámenes se realizara en el estadio principal de la aldea dentro de un mes y medio- dijo el hombre mientras el titiritero de la aldea de la arena alzaba el brazo  
-muy simple genin_san en estas luchas se han agotado mucho y ha revelado casi todos sus trucos el mes y medio le servirá para sanar heridas y alistar nuevos jutsus ahora miren la pantalla ahí se detallaran el orden de los combates- y todo mundo volteo a la mencionada pantalla que se encendió mientras aparecía el orden de las siguientes batallas

1 vs 2 g1  
3 vs 4 g2  
5 vs 6 g3  
7 7  
8vs9 g4  
10vs 11 g5  
12 vs 13 g5

Todos miraron la pantalla mientras asentían a lo que estaban mirando y mas de uno sonreía al parecer el que sacara el nuero 7 iba a llegar descansado a la segunda ronda donde claro la verdadera lucha daría inicio sin tregua ni piedad, o al menos así pensaban el rubio y los genin de la niebla aunque cierto ninja de Iwa solo podía mirar a Naruto con la mirada fija ansiando poder luchar contra el y cumplir con su misión asesinar al hijo del yondaime pero ahora tendría que esperar otro poco pero aun así lo conseguiría eventualmente solo era cosa de ser paciente –muy bien genins cof cof cof.. tomen un papel Anko se los llevara- dijo Hayate antes de tener otro arranque de tos mientras los presentes solo tenían gotas en la nuca al parecer ese hombre nunca en su vida iba a tener buen salud, Anko paso uno a uno por la fila india de los genins mientras cada uno tomaba un papel de la caja que sostenía y el rubio extendía la mano –este es para ti Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer pelimorada extendiéndole un trozo doblado de papel de inmediato el Uchiha a medio armar con un enorme trozo de gasa en la nariz protesto por el favoritismo hacia el ninja rubio –deja de lloriquear mocoso solo le pase mi dirección después de todo tras tantas luchas Naruto_kun merece un par de noches de relajación con la maravillosa Anko_chan su futura esposa- declaro la mujer con una enorme sonrisa antes de inclinarse levemente mientras su gabardina se abría y la red que no cubría casi nada dejaba ver sus pezones, mas de uno acabo desmayado en el suelo mientras varias chicas se aguantaban las ganas de saltar sobre la mujer, todos los genins tomaron su pedazo de papel y entonces fue momento los combates de la primera ronda serian…

* * *

Lo se lo se soy muy malo pero que se puede decir me encanta dejarlos así bien como vimos ya sabemos de donde fue que samui saco ese poder me pregunto si alguno de ustedes se lo esperaba seguro que si y si para variar Naruto tuvo otra victoria fácil pero que le hará el es asi ahora es tiempo de ver que nos depara el futuro porque algo es claro en este receso muchas cosas pasaran jejeje  
_valla asi que asi lo obtuvo (el autor asiente)  
quien lo diría (el autor sonríe)  
esa nibi si que es una pervertida (el autor asiente)  
y al parecer a Samui le gusto (el autor sonríe) _  
por eso mismo es que este capitulo se dedico casi solo a eso espero que les gustara

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal quedo lo de nibi y samui


	37. C36: El nacimiento de una familia

Hola gente como les fue, espero que les gustase el capitulo de la semana pasada de este fic porque si el nuevo ha llegado y es tiempo de leer de lo lindo lo que se nos va a venir porque algo si les digo aquí les va a salir una sorpresita jejeje pero antes los reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**:tecnicamente si fue entre hermanas pero quedo bien apoco no?,tratare de continuar mas seguido este fic te doy mi palabra, y ya tengo una idea para eso del doujutsus jejeje  
**alex**:claro que si el rubio a la larga domara a las tres gatitas y todas las pervertidas ideas que tenga nibi seran solo para entretenr a su nuevo amo rubio jejeje  
**Uzukage Hollow**:apenas aguante creeme casi me muero pero que bueno que te gusto  
**guest**: igual yo creeme  
**abelisaisanchez**: si es cierto algo asi le falta a demonio solo falta saber qien seria la intigadora del mismo pero que bueno que te gusto  
**xona potter namikaze**:que bueno que te gustara esa escena es la primera que escribo de esa indole y si ahora naruo tiene mes y medio para hacer sus cosas jejeje  
**NarutoRinnegan117**:que bueno que te gusto y gracias por lo de inche pervertido (inche lecotor igual de pervertido)  
**x-predator**:bueno yugito no estaba aunque si califica como amor entre hermanas jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:ya veremos quien cae jejeje y que bueno que te gusto lo de nibi y samui que a ellas creeme que tambien les gusto  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:si falto accion pero creo que se compenso bien verdad y gracias por considerarme un sabio pervertido jejeje y lo de un fem sasuke ya me esta empezando a atraer la idea  
**Loquin**:a que no te esperabas eso verdad  
bien con los reviews respondidos pasemos a lo que sigue  
_que sorpresa es (el autor calla)  
anda dinos que es (el autor niega)  
oh no seas malo dinos (le mira dulcemente)  
sii anda cuéntanos (las 4 le miran con ojos de cachorrito) _  
… no diré nada si quieren saber tienen que leer

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: cuidado con el medio lemon jejeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 36: El nacimiento de una familia**

Los aspirantes a chunin estaban calmados mientras abrían sus manos revelando los números que habían conseguido en su singular sorteo que iba a dictar el orden de sus combates, cada un alzo al frente el trozo de papel con números grandes y sencillos imposibles de confundir por su simpleza y claridad después de todo un cuadro de papel con un enorme numero pintado de color negro no se puede confundir verdad? El sandaime miro con calma los números de los chicos mientras Hayate tomaba nombre de cada uno de los mencionados chicos revelando así el orden de los combates a realizarse en el estadio principal de la aldea de la hoja  
-bien los números han quedado de la siguiente manera- todo mundo miro al hombre con cara de sorpresa y admiración ni un solo segundo tosió o dio señas de querer hacerlo y eso era mucho en opinión de los genins que le miraban con sorpresa cuando la pantalla mostrar el orden de los combates

1-Samui vs 2-Kankuro; la chica de kumo parpadeo y acepto gustosa dicho contrincante mientras que el titiritero solo maldijo por lo bajo porque si iba a enfrentar una chica que si bien era del tipo de mujer que le gustaba físicamente hablando si volvió a usar ese singular poder con el que derroto al vago de la hoja iba a matarlo sin problema alguno  
3-Temari vs 4- Sasuke; como siempre el arrogante Uchiha de la nariz cubierta sonrió con su habitual confianza sabedor de que iba a ganar con facilidad porque viento o no el tendría la ventaja al poseer fuego por su parte la rubia de la arena estaba algo decepcionada si bien entre sus planes figuraba enfrentar a algún hombre no esperaba tener luchar contra el sr ególatra pero bueno ya se lo habían encandilado y tendría que dar un buen show  
5- Neji vs 6-Lee; el Hyuuga esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad asumía que solo porque en sus luchas de practica ganaba ya tenia todo asegurado en su forma de ver las cosas el destino le sonreía aunque en el caso del chico de abundantes cejas todo parecía favorecerle ya que al fin frente a todo mundo y frente a su adorada Tenten iba a lograr derrotar al engreído de su compañero  
7- Zanga; la suerte le sonrió en verdad al genin de la niebla quien en este turno no iba a combatir con nadie solo esperaría a ver a su oponente en las siguientes rondas**  
**8- Naruto vs 9- Doga; el chico de la roca solo pudo sonreír internamente la suerte estaba jugando de su lado y ahora mismo tendría la oportunidad de vengar a su aldea asesinando al tan celebre hijo del yondaime por su lado Naruto solo tenia una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara al parecer aun no olvidaba lo que le paso a Karui a manos de ese genin y si mas de uno estuvo feliz de no ser Doga  
10-Krinsa vs 11- Yukaro; Ao el sensei del equipo suspiro la mala suerte había mandando a dos de sus genin en contra de sus compañeros una lucha mas pareja no habría después de todo ellos se conocían a la perfección y sabían bien de que era capaz el otro si esa iba a ser una buena lucha  
12-Airi vs 13-Yugito; en ese punto todo fue un rotundo silencio, los presentes estaban bien al tanto de lo que las dos chicas eran capaces y en ese mismo momento se estaban lanzando miradas mas que fijas y asesinas es mas uno que otro de los presentes podía haber jurado que vio rayitos volar de los ojos de la una a los que salían de la otra pero una cosa era cierta esta lucha no iba a ser entre 2 sino entre 4 y caro ninguna deseaba perder ante la otra menos porque el rubio era en ese momento considerado como el premio a reclamar por la ganadora.

Sarutobi de nuevo se levanto de su asiento empezando con un nuevo discurso donde invitaba a los genins a abstenerse de atacarse durante este periodo de receso o serian merecedores a una buena sanción que les condenaría a segur siendo genin por al menos dos años mas y bueno eso ciertamente lo decía por Naruto y su contrincante quienes sin duda tenían grandes deseos de pelear aunque cuando miro la forma en que Lee miraba a Neji y sobretodo los ojos que Yugito y Airi se estaban lanzando pues tuvo la ligera impresión de que necesitaría apoyo para hacer valer dicha orden seguramente ocuparía algunos anbu para vigilar a los aspirantes que permanecieran en la aldea aunque a como marchaba todo de seguro iba a necesitar mas de un par de ellos, -bien ahora por favor vean la pantalla ahí aparecerá el orden a considerar en el torneo- dijo el sandaime mientras el mencionado grafico con todo y nombres aparecía ante ellos (aquí hay una ilustración) y mas de uno se quedaba con asombro al ver como las ramificaciones se complicaban en las líneas inferiores después del numero 7 as cosas estaban bastante cargadas y complicadas sin duda quien deseara ganar el torneo si estaba en esos números iba a necesitar de mucho pero mucho combate y para cierto rubio eso si que le estaba alegrando el dia después de todo lo que el mas adoraba era combatir contra sus enemigos y ahora pues bien tenia muchos enemigos por delante que derrotar  
-disculpe Hokage_sama porque es tan difícil la ruta inferior eso solo facilita las cosas para los primeros cuatro participantes- declaro uno de los genin de la niebla no era que les molestara mucho el contra quien lucharía pero aun así el ver esas llaves le causaba curiosidad  
-muy sencillo, el torneo esta basado también en la suerte por ejemplo si bien los últimos participantes tendrán mucho mas desgaste bien pudieron haber quedado los mejores 3 junto a un incauto en los primeros lugares mas que nada todo depende de que tal sea tu suerte- respondió el viejo Sarutobi al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía con mucha mayor fuerza al escucharlo  
-genial entonces la suerte aun me sonríe, voy a tener oportunidad de matar a muchas personas jejejejeje- su risa resonaba espeluznante y aterradora mientras mas de uno de los presentes sentía lastima por Doga quien iba a luchar contra el rubio mas fresco  
-bueno Naruto las reglas se mantendrán por lo que se te agradecería que no mataras a nadie si se detiene el combate- Sarutobi le sonreía amistoso al rubio que solo asentía algo molesto por no poder masacrar a sus enemigos como tanto le gustas si era un hecho el rubio tenia algo mal en la cabeza.

Finalmente la etapa del bosque de la muerte concluyo y los genins comenzaron a retirarse mientras que cierto rubio en lugar de salir de ahí se dirigía inadvertida mente hacia la zona mas baja de la mencionada torre a aquel salón donde paso días tan divertidos y placenteros en compañía de sus hermosas mujeres las cuales ya estaban ahí esperándole con impaciencia mientras el ingresaba poco a poco al sitio mencionado, ahí adentro ya le esperaban Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Hinata, Shinoku, Sakura, Ino, Anko y Kurenai quienes esperaban las palabras del sonriente rubio que solo las miraba con esa sonrisa tan suya en mas de una se apreciaba cierta ansiedad y deseos de que las palabras del rubio fueran "desnúdense y divirtámonos" es mas Anko estaba mas que lista a que como siempre ella seria la que llevase la batuta de toda esa sana diversión pero lamentablemente para ellas el rubio tenia otros planes –bueno mis hermosas putitas tenemos que dejar nuestro nidito de amor por ahora no se apures que no las olvidare y les prometo que las visitare pronto es mas con suerte y hacemos otra gran fiesta pero ahora tenemos que irnos no quiero que algún inoportuno curiosee por aquí y escuche sus dulces gemidos- dijo el rubio con calma y una sonrisa mientras en los pisos superiores las labores de limpieza ya estaban comenzando y claro algunas de las chicas mostraban caras de decepción  
-oh vamos Naruto_kun aunque sea cojeme a mi una vez para irme contenta- todas las chicas miraron fijamente a Tayuya mientras que el rubio solo sonrió ante sus palabras  
-mi dulce Tayuya_chan si te cojo no me voy a poder detener hasta que te parta ese lindo trasero tuyo y no te puedas sentar en una semana- los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con esas palabras mientras el rubio solo negaba esa actitud le encantaba en una mujer  
-bueno ya oyeron a nuestro amo, putitas hora de irnos hasta que Naruto_kun tenga deseos de cogernos andando andando que no tenemos todo el día- dijo una sonriente Anko mientras despedía a todas las chicas bajo la mirada atenta de rubio que solo pudo sonreír mientras miraba irse y le decía con los labios "ve a mi casa y hagámoslo como locos" al final ella salió y Naruto solo se quedó quieto y calmado.

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo y oscureció mientras una figura se alzaba de entre las sombras caminando a paso lento ataviada en ese hermoso y ajustado kimono que el rubio le había obsequiado tras matar a unos cuantos criminales, le coso una fortuna se decía que tenia algunos hilos de plata mezclados con el tejido de los bordes y solo por eso lo compro, estaba hecho de la mas fina seda que se pudiera encontrar y se ceñía a la perfección a la figura de la diosa de la oscuridad que se alzaba ante el con una gran sonrisa –**felicidades por pasar Naruto_kun aunque creo que lo que mas ganaste aquí son mujeres, este cuarto huele mucho a sexo jejeje parece que Imari_chan creo un monstruo adicto al sexo eh**-dijo la divertida y hermosa mujer mientras el rubio solo sonreía ante sus palabras que para el eran solo halagos después de todo el vivía solo para obedecerla y servirle mas cuando ella lo recompensaba con aquellas cosas que solo ella podía hacer inclusive Imari con todo su sensualidad nunca pudo hacerlo sentir como ella pero por algo se trataba de una diosa después de todo –no solo al sexo Yami_hime_sama también adoro despedazar a mis enemigos y dedicarte sus muerte mis demás diosas- la mujer solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras del rubio que se inclinaba ante ella como siempre hacia después de todo ante ella siempre se postraba de rodillas –**Naruto_kun que voy a hacer contigo primero Tsukuyomi y luego Shinigami, les hiciste el amor con tanta pasión que son tus putas ya y a mi ni me lanzas ojos lindos**- recito la "triste" y decepcionada deidad de la oscuridad mientras se tocaba falsamente el pecho como simulando un dolor en el corazón al tiempo que se recargaba contra la pared y el rubio se aproximaba a ella con calma hasta tomar su mano y mirarle a los ojos –no digas eso Yami_hime_sama de todas eres la mas bella yo me sentiría mas que horado de poder decir que soy tu amante y poder besar tu hermoso y perfecto cuerpo pero no creo ser digno de tal honor- dijo con preocupación mientras la deidad oscura solo le miraba con una sonrisa antes de que el rubio ofendido se separar de ella al tiempo que solo la escuchaba reír  
-no me hagas esas bromas Yami_hime_sama que de verdad me la creí- si Naruto estaba molesto por tal broma mientras la diosa solo se reía al parecer de ahí era de donde la kitsune había aprendido a realizar esos chistecitos  
-**no me pude resistir Naruto_kun además vine no solo a felicitarte, también quería decirte que Shinigami_chan hablo con mi hermana**- a sola mención de Hikari hizo al rubio tomar un aire de seriedad que solo tomaba cuando de verdad quería pelear con todas sus fuerzas  
-y que es lo que le dijo la diosa de la luz a Shini_chan?- preguntaba con calma mientras Yami sonreía y pensar que ella siempre se molestaba cuando le decían de ese modo pero si se trataba de Naruto valla que le encantaba  
- **solo le pregunto por ti y al parecer mi hermana esta mas que decidida a que tu seas su guerrero pero no será así verdad Naruto_kun tu eres todo mío verdad**- dijo con una voz dulce y amorosa mientras el rubio sonreía y se posaba de rodillas ante ella  
-como dije antes lo reitero, yo peleo por ti y para ti mi hermosa Yami_hime_sama no hay nada que Hikari_san pueda darme que me interese y me haga cambiar de parecer- recito el rubio con calma mientras besaba a mano de la diosa de la oscuridad que sonreía al verle de ese modo.

El rubio le miro suavemente mientras su kimono entreabierto revelaba sus largas y torneadas piernas donde el rubio alcanzo a vislumbrar la entrepierna de la diosa cubierta solo por una fila tela violeta que ocultaba su intimidad –**Naruto_kun que estas viendo pervertido jejeje**-se reía la diosa mientras ella misma entreabría sus piernas dejando al rubio ver con mas claridad lo que su ropa tan celosamente guardaba y dejaba al rubio observar su intimidad claramente –sabes Yami_hime siempre he deseado poder… probar las mieles de mi hermosa diosa- y sin decir mas repego su boca a la entrepierna de la deidad que solo atino a lanzar un gemido mientras el rubio besaba su entrepierna lamiendo por sobre la tela al tiempo que sus jugos internos comenzaban a derramarse poco a poco cayendo a los labios del rubio que les devoraba con hambre degustando por primera vez los jugos del interior de la diosa de la oscuridad que solo podía gemir dulcemente –**aaahh Naruto_kun si que Imari_chan te ha enseñado muchas cosas mmmm**- recitaba la diosa a tiempo que el rubio corría suavemente su prenda dejando expuesta la mojada entrada por donde la lengua del rubio se coló suavemente mientras ella solo pudo gemir con mas fuerza mientras sujetaba la cabellera rubia del ojiazul que se hundía entre sus piernas al tiempo que los pechos de Yami se balanceaban arriba y abajo al ritmo de su respiración mientras que la lengua habilidosa del rubio entraba y salía de ella con calma mientras las paredes internas de Yami se apretaban ante el acelere de su lengua que se movía con velocidad ahora su experiencia le indicaba que las paredes de Yami se apretaban porque ansiaba tenerlo adentro mas tiempo, le estaba haciendo el amor con su boca mientras sus labios rozaban el duro botón de la diosa que solo pudo apretarlo contra su entrepierna mientras no se podía contener mas y estallaba con fuerza –**aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**- sus jugos internos se derramaron en la boca del rubio que les bebió con hambre mientras la diosa solo podía sujetarle suavemente contra el al tiempo que su mente solo pensaba en una cosa –(**no cabe duda que eres especial Naruto_kun cada vez me convenzo mas de que eres el correcto**)- el rubio se relamió los labios mientras tragaba los jugos dulces y suculentos de la mujer ciertamente no se comparaban con los de ninguna podía decir con total confianza que eran los mas deliciosos que había probado en su vida, la diosa se despidió del rubio con un agradecimiento por el agradable momento y todo volvió a su marcha al tiempo que el sonriente y estimulado rubio pensaba solo en una cosa –creo que Haku_chan necesita algo de cariño jejeje, me pregunto donde andará Imari_chan que hace mucho que no la escucho- se preguntaba el rubio mientras salía de la torre con una sola dirección en su mente su departamento y Haku aunque quien sabe con algo de suerte quizá podría divertirse con Kurotsuchi también.

Hablando de la youko ella estaba en este momento muy divertida jugando con la mente de cierta kunoichi de ojos violeta, por mas de 10 horas Kushina no había podido parar de ver aquellas imágenes de su amado hijo sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con cuanta mujer conociera aunque también muchas de ellas no las conocía pero cada que se alejaba terminaba viendo una escena nada apta para menores de ella con el ya fuera probando su miembro, entregándole su trasero o simplemente cabalgando al rubio hasta que este estallaba en su interior marcándola como su mujer y eso ya le comenzaba a afectar y mucho, no le gustaba admitirlo pero su entrepierna de años de soledad y abstinencia se mojaba y mucho cuando se miraba a si misma devorando el miembro del rubio que empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella arrancándole los mas fuertes gemidos que en su vida hubiese creído ser capaz de generar y si solo podía pensar en esas escenas que comenzaban a mezclarse con la realidad donde ella volteara donde ella posara sus ojos veía imágenes del rubio desnudo sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con ella, con Mikoto inclusive con Tsume quien dicho sea de paso no tenia idea de porque alucinaba con ella pero de algo estaba segura se estaba volviendo loca con semejantes alucinaciones –**porque no lo aceptas Kushina, quieres ser la puta de Naruto_kun quieres sentir su pene dentro de ti y quieres que su semen caliente te preñe**- susurraba la demoniaca voz de Imari a sus idos mientras la ojivioeta se tapaba los oídos tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente pero todo era inútil simplemente le era imposible dejar de pensar en esas cosas y claro eso hacia sonreír a la biju como pocas veces antes en su vida, si la idea de quebrar a Kushina le gustaba y mas por como lo estaba realizando –**que mentirosa eres, solo eres una puta ansiosa y las dos lo sabemos, las Uzumaki son las putas mas poderosas del mundo por eso se les llama Kunoichis pero solo una cosa es cierta y es que de todas las mujeres tienen las mejores vaginas**- Kushina abrió los ojos asustada cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad y sintió la mano de dedos delgados y agiles acariciando su entrepierna mientras otra mas amasaba uno de sus pechos y la mojada lengua de la Kitsune lamia su cuello con suavidad arrancándole un suave y reprimido quejido mientras la kitsune solo sonreía –**mírate aun son tan firmes y ya hasta estas mojada… solo quieres ser la puta de Naruto_kun y las dos lo sabemos**- susurro la demoniaca voz a sus oídos antes de disiparse en el aire y dejar a la mujer mas perturbada que nunca.

Regresando con Naruto el llegaba a su hogar cuando la voz de la carcajeante zorra resonó en su mente al tiempo que decidía no preguntar cuando tenia esos ataques de risa nunca se le entendía nada, el rubio ingreso a su casa solo para toparse con una feliz Haku y una llorosa y mas feliz Mikoto y una Kurotsuchi que estaba por completo ida algo pasaba y el no tenia idea de que, tan pronto entro se hizo notar y de inmediato Mikoto corrió a abrazarle con fuerza –gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Naruto_kun gracias te lo agradezco tanto- decía ella sin parara al tiempo que el rubio solo miraba a Haku con calma como buscando alguna buena explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y al feliz chica solo le miro con una gran sonrisa –estoy efectuando mi internado en el hospital Naruto_kun y me asignaron a revisar a las mujeres en sus exámenes mensuales y la verdad mi primera revisión fue a Mikoto_san y la verdad no esperaba encontrar algo como eso- declaro la pelinegra mientras el rubio dirigía una mirada fija a la mujer de cabellos negros que solo le miraba con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que seguía llorando de alegría mientras le miraba fijamente –Naruto_kun… estoy embarazada!- grito con felicidad mientras en alguna parte de la aldea cierto emo pelinegro se estremecía sin saber la razón algo muy malo le estaba por ocurrir, de regreso a la residencia de Naruto este estaba recitándole a la confundida Kurotsuchii el como su chakra había sanado las lesiones internas de Mikoto quien si había culminado embarazada de una manera algo sorpresiva pero aun así muy agradable –Naruto_kun el asunto es que Mikoto_san no es la única- recito la pelinegra mientras de la cocina una conocida mujer pelirrosa emergía con un gran vaso de jugo en su mano –oh Naruto_kun- dejo el vaso en la mesita de centro y abrazo al rubio antes de soltar la noticia ella también estaba en cinta al parecer ella tenia casi el mismo tiempo que la pelinegra por lo que seguramente se embarazaron en ese mes antes de los exámenes cuando el rubio tuvo sus noches de pasión con ambas y al parecer si que acarreo sus consecuencias, eso merecía ser festejado y la mejor marea que se le ocurria a Naruto era consiguiendo una nueva putita por esomismo estaba mirando fijamente a Kurostsuchi pero si le salvo la campana o mas bien puerta, porque alguien toco a la misma y el molesto rubio acudió a atender  
-que se te ofrece anbu- dijo el rubio al mirar al hombre enmascarado en su puerta que de seguro le estaba mirando fijamente atravez de su mascara  
-hay una reunión de consejo y se te llama Naruto_san- y el anbu se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras las mujeres dentro de la casa se miraban con duda-será mejor que vallamos somos parte del consejo con permiso Naruto_kun- y Mikoto le dio un beso en los labios al padre de su nuevo y flamante bebe que ya se gestaba dentro de ella  
-si nos vemos- Sakuya también beso al rubio y salió de ahí mientras el le indicaba a Haku que esperaba no tardar y que le esperase en casa.

El rubio llego al salón del consejo y sin miramiento alguno entro ganándose las miradas de todo mundo al tiempo que Sarutobi solo suspiraba ya lo estaba esperando y bueno ya tenia previsto que se iba a meter de esa manera y por la cara que traía parecía que lo interrumpieron cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien que le caía mal o que lo sacaron de su cama donde dejo a una hermosa chica, difícil saber cual de las dos razones era –hola viejo, miembros del consejo, momias- dijo con cierto respeto el rubio mientras las "momias" solo le lanzaban miradas molestas por tal falta de respeto mientras que claro se quedaba de pie inconvenientes de no tener un lugar en el consejo seguramente –bien entonces porque nos reuniste hokage_sama- preguntaba Shibi Aburame mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el sandaime que solo negaba al parecer el no había sido quien solicito esta reunión en ese momento Danzou el hombre de las vendas se alzaba para tomar la palabra mientras se ponía de pie y se comenzaba a aproximar al rubio que le miraba con calma mientras le examinaba de arriba abajo –(este esconde algo casi puedo olerlo)- pensó con calma mientras que el hombre del bastón le miraba fijamente  
-Naruto_san quisiera que nos ilustraras a todos los miembros del consejo como es que has sido capaz de usar hielo en los exámenes chunin- declaro el hombre al tiempo que los murmullos estallaban y mas de uno de los presentes de los gremios comerciales exigían la muerte del rubio  
-solo es un demonio hay que asesinarlo de seguro es Kyubi quien esta ahí-decía el mismo tipo de la vez pasada al tiempo que el rubio solo le lanzaba una gélida mirada  
-y hablo el tarado de la vez pasada, hola sr no uso mi cerebro el Kyubi es un demonio de fuego y yo use hielo- expuso el rubio demostrando las pocas capacidades de deducción de ese hombre que ofendido volvía a tomar asiento  
-eso aun no responde a la pregunta Naruto- declaro el hombre de ojos perlaos mientras el rubio solo le sostenía la mirada a esos ojos blancos que a diferencia de los de Hinata le provocaban una ganas tremendas de arrancarlos  
-que usted tampoco usa el cerebro? Soy afín al viento y al agua si los junta se hace hielo Kyubi dijo algo sobre grandes cantidades de los dos elementos en mi y que eso me lo facilitaba- declaraba el rubio mientras todo mundo miraba a Kushina quien por alguna razón estaba algo roja y trataba de no ver a Naruto

Ella lo corroboro por años los Uzumaki poseyeron esas capacidades pero con el paso del tiempo al inclinarse al sellado las fueron perdiendo hasta que solo les quedo el manejo del agua en cantidades industriales, de nuevo el consejo comenzó a discutir sobre las implicaciones del demonio en todo lo relacionado con las capacidades del rubio que solo les miraba con aburrimiento mientras procesaba sus preguntas y declaraba con calma y seriedad –Kyubi tiene su orgullo y me dijo que tener un contendor débil no le convenía que quedaba mal ante sus hermanos por eso dijo que reavivo las líneas de sangre eso mas el trauma que francamente sigo sin recordar hicieron el chiste- todo mundo se quedo callado nadie deseaba recordarle al rubio lo que ocurrió esa noche aunque lo que mas llamo la atención del hombre de las vendas en el rostro fue la palabra "líneas" y claro de inmediato exigió saber de que hablaba y si se relacionaba con ese hielo negro que empleo en las rondas en la torre del bosque, de nuevo el rubio y ahora también el kage lo notaron o ese hombre tenia muy buenas redes de chismes o estuvo espiándolos todo el tiempo –Kyubi dijo algo sobre que la presencia del sello mas el trauma causo que algo en mi sangre despertara, dijo que venia de mi lado paterno por eso es que pude usar las cadenas negras tan bien y asimile bien esa capacidad que ahora esta en mi sangre- declaro con calma y sencillez mientras todo mundo se le quedaba viendo, solo unos pocos sabían quien era en padre del rubio y ciertamente no tenían informes sobre el después de todo criarte como huérfano adoptado por una amigable pareja tendía a borrar los rastros de tu familia de mapa  
-de que clase de habilidad hablamos Naruto- preguntaba el siempre curioso y seco Hiashi al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía de una manera bastante peculiar  
-Meiton: Kokkai (elemento oscuridad: mar negro)- recito el rubio con calma mientras el suelo entero se volvía oscuro y lentamente ascendía como si se inundase el sitio de oscuridad hasta las cinturas de todo mundo clavándolos a sus asientos.

Naruto se puso de pie y camino por la oscuridad con calma casi como si no estuviera ahí al tiempo que los miembros del consejo al menos los civiles lo acusaban de intento de homicidio –sabes si quisiera matarlos había inundado todo este lugar para asfixiarlos caramba creo que el no usar chakra hace a los civiles bastante estúpidos- dijo el rubio algo calmado mientras que su oscuridad se disipaba y todo mundo le miraba con mas duda de la que cualquiera pudiese tener en su vida y claro para variar el rubio era la razón de todas esas dudas, fue solo en ese momento que viendo su oportunidad Danzou hablo con cierta honestidad cosa muy rara en el –en vista de las capacidades de Naruto_san creo que debemos permitirle fundar un clan en la aldea- declaro el hombre vendado causando el estallido de todos los civiles que protestaban por tal decisión después de todo a sus ojos el rubio seguía siendo el demonio aunque en este momento el estaba mas que entretenido leyendo un libro que nadie supo de donde vino –disculpa…que lees Naruto_san?- pregunto un curioso Shibi después de todo no siempre se veía reír de esa manera tan genuina al rubio que solo despego los ojos de su libro con una gran sonrisa –a esto, es una cosita que compre por ahí en los barrios bajos del país del rayo, es un libro sobre métodos de tortura antiguos y valla que lucen divertidos sobretodo este "el péndulo de espigas" es muy interesante oye civil_san quieres ayudarme con algo por favor- dijo el rubio con inocencia y amabilidad mirando fijamente al civil que le había insultado tanto y si el hombre de inmediato se puso blanco mientras hablaba –es verdad Naruto_sama necesita fundar un clan en Konoha- todo mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca ese rubio si que supo como hacerlo cambiar de parecer en tiempo record, las discusiones continuaron y el asunto se aprobó quedando sometido al acto de fundación de clan el rubio por lo que oficialmente podría practicar la poligamia, Tsume tenia una enorme sonrisa interna que simplemente luchaba por contener, Mikoto estaba bastante serena aunque se moría de ganas de gritar de alegría y Kushina solo podía pensar en una cosa –(mi bebe va a estar rodeado de mujerzuelas… no es justo el es mío el debería estar solo conmigo)- si la pelirroja estaba pensando en que el rubio le pertenecía a ella aunque en estos momentos no estaba segura de que le molestaba mas que el fuera a alejarse mas de ella o que fuese a tener a otras mujeres en su cama y la verdad no deseaba averiguar la respuesta de eso ya que temía la respuesta  
-bien Naruto_san en vista de que tienes un clan como deseas llamarlo necesitas un apellido- declaro el patriarca Hyuuga mientras el rubio tomaba una pose pensativa antes de hablar con calma  
-Kurokaze- era simple y conciso después de todo denotaba a leguas las capacidades que su recién formado clan iba a poseer y si mas de uno sonrió era de hecho algo simple muchos esperaban algo demasiado exagerado  
-bien en vista de que posees un clan ahora Naruto_san debes conseguir un complejo para vivir podemos fiarte alguno si lo deseas- declaraban los civiles mas que listos a adueñarse del poco dinero que el rubio poseía pero en ese momento Mikoto decidió hablar  
-el complejo Uchiha le pertenecerá a Naruto_kun cuando nos casemos- todo mundo miro a Mikoto como si estuviera loca después de todo soltar dichas palabras a la ligera eran algo que nadie esperaba  
-usted solo dice cosas sin sentido Mikoto_san, el complejo le pertenecerá a Sasuke cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad además que clase de relación comparte usted y Naruto_san como para que diga eso- declaro Koharu mientras e rubio sonreía ya sabia lo que estaba a punto de caer sobre el consejo  
-no casaremos pronto después de todo el hijo que crece en mi vientre es suyo- y todo fue silencio tras recibir semejante bomba y tras instantes de silencio fue solo una respuesta unánime de todos los presentes  
-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!- si nadie esperaba eso y pensar que no lo sabían todo aun.

* * *

Y si al fin se acabaron las preliminares y ya conocemos el orden de los participantes y claro la forma en que han de combatir aunque si me lo preguntan a mi el que salió perdiendo es Kankuro y claro Mikoto y Sakuya nos han salido con sorpresa lo vieron venir yo creo que no y si el rubio va a tener su clan aunque en donde lo tendrá será muy interesante sobretodo cuando cierta "princesa" se entere del porque jejeje  
_espero que se nos muera del shock (el autor asiente)  
si eso pasa a quien fastidia Naruto después (las 4asienten)  
y porque no haces lo que dijo aquel comentario de FF (el autor le mira con duda)  
es verdad seria buena solución (el autor recuerda dicho comentario) _  
de eso no estoy seguro es decir que Naruto le cambie el sexo a Sasuke y lo vuelva una putita ansiosa como a las demás seria demasiado torcido hasta para mi o ustedes que opinan?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto la sopresa de mikoto y sakuya


	38. C37: Secreto revelado

Y aquí estoy de nuevo el dia de hoy con la segunda conti del día que espero les guste ya que en este capitulo si bien no habrá mucho derramamiento de sangre si veremos un par de cositas que creo a mas de uno van a dejar con el ojo cuadrado pero antes vamos a los reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**:lo del doujutsu ya estoy ideando como darlselo y si saske me agrada mas como chico/pelele/ juguete masticable/ victima que com una chica se quedara como un el y quien dice que solo mikoto y sakuya estan preñadas eh?  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:lo del fem sasuke ya lo decidi, y si el rubio casi ni reacciono por lo de los embarazos sera que ya tiene hijos uno nunca sabe con el verdad, y lo de kushina hoy veremos como esta al igual que tsume  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92**:lo de karasuba lo pensare y si asi es como inicia un gran clan de locos mujeriegos sadicos todo un clan encantador jejeje, y si los ninjas de la roca creo que quieren morir  
**alexandert cross**:gracias por leer y por el review y espero que este fic te siga gustando mas con lo que se avecina en el futuro pero claro todo a su tempo primero el capitlo de hoy espero te guste  
**alex**:ya veras como estan no muchopero algo es algo y todo en este capitulo jejeje  
**Nesumy19Oz**:si ya reconsidere eso y si seria demasiado mejor lo dejo asi como esta ademas asi es mas divertido jejeje  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: que bueno que estes al dia y si esto solo se pondra mejor y mejor  
**Loquin**: y que lo digas la ultima va a sacar chispas jejeje y si la reaccion de kushina vale lapena ser leida verdad  
**The mercenary with the black wings**:yo mas bien diria que por años  
**xona potter namikaze**:el lemon llegara no pierdas la paciencia jejeje  
**ryu no kami 007**: es verdad se me paso ese detale pero bueno ya se podra colocar mas adelante  
**kimikatori**: todo depende de que pase en el cap el promedi es de 5000 palabras por cap si ocurre algo interesante se agrandara  
bien con esto respondido pasemos al capitulo con sorpresa incorporada jejeje  
_tengo que saber que pasa aquí (mirando la pantalla)  
me pregunto que pasara hoy (mirando al autor)  
de seguro es algo inesperado verdad (el autor asiente)  
aahhh ahora quiero leerlo mas que antes (mirando la pantalla junto a las demás) _  
bien a leer que es lo que esperan

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Secreto revelado**

Todo el salón del consejo estaba en shock ante las palabras de la mujer Uchiha, nunca en todos sus días alguno de los presentes se habría esperado algo como eso después de todo ella había rechazado a tantos pretendientes y de no ser por Sarutobi se le habría puesto en el programa de crianza en cuanto paso regreso a la aldea pero no se pudo ya que el nunca les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo y solo por eso veneraban tanto a Sasuke pero ahora ella les había lanzado la bomba mas grande que en sus vidas habían ido estaba embarazada y nada menos y nada mas que del rubio sentado al fondo de la sala eso si que era algo por demás inesperado sin contar claro con lo que algunas de las presentes estaban pensando en este preciso momento –(Mikoto esta preñada de Naruto_kun, ella esta preñada de mi alfa, no es justo yo voy a ser su perra yo debería ser la que este preñada de el no puede ser tengo que buscarlo y someterme a el)- si Tsume estaba por completo rota y su mente solo podía estar en su estado mas animal imperceptible para todos ellos su aroma destilaba por toda la habitación mientras cierto rubio sonreía discretamente –(como adoro el aroma de perra en celo por la tarde)- si el rubio estaba al tanto por completo del estado excitado de Tsume y la verdad le divertía mucho el que ella estuviera de ese modo, por su lado la conocida pelirroja de ojos violeta estaba aun en shock procesando las palabras de su amiga que se mantenía callada y sonriendo orgullosa mientras si Kushina solo podía recamar dentro de su mente –(ella, ella…esta zorra Uchiha se atrevió a seducir a mi bebe como e atreve a encamarse con el y para colmo se preña de el no es justo Naru_chan es mío el debe estar solo conmigo, el debe amarme solo a mi… ¡el debe preñarme solo a mi!)- la pelirroja se puso pálida cuando reconsidero lo que pensaba se sintió mal se mareo con fuerza ella había deseado solo por un segundo ser la mujer embarazada del rubio y eso estaba mal estaba segura de ello pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que si no podía ser su madre fuera su mujer aunque se resistía al menos por ahora.

-como pudiste hacer eso Mikoto_san, te hemos sugerido candidatos apropiados por años y vas y te entregas a ese mocoso a la primera que acaso eres solo una puta- ladro el molesto Hiashi la verdad el mas que nadie presento solicitudes de matrimonio con ella para así mejorar el byakugan empleando su herencia Uchiha pero siempre fueron rechazadas  
-Hiashi, vuelve a llamar a Mikoto_chan puta y te arrancare los ojos- dijo el rubio con una voz espectral a espaldas del Hyuuga que se giro de golpe en busca del mencionado chico que de hecho no estaba ahí estaba aun en su lugar mirándolo fijamente  
-no te atrevas a amenazarme Naruto- dijo el molesto hombre de ojos perlados al tiempo que mas de uno de los presentes alzaba a ceja  
-Naruto_san no te ha amenazado Hiashi es mas ni ha abierto la boca desde que Mikoto_san hablo de su embarazo, por cierto felicidades espero quela boda sea prono- la Uchiha asintió a las palabras de Shibi al tiempo que uno a uno le felicitaban mientras que Hiashi solo miraba al rubio con duda  
-(adoro esto de la resonansia jejeje no tengo que hablar para que alguien me escuche)- el rubio solo sonrió mientras que todo mundo aun salía del shock inicial y claro eso fue solo para caer en otro gran shock  
-puesto que Mikoto_san ya les conto dudo que tenga caso guardar el secreto, yo también estoy esperando un hijo de Naruto_kun- hablo con calma la mujer pelirrosa mientras los ojos de todo mundo se abrían como platos y casi salían de sus cuencas.

Todo fue silencio mientras Danzou solo se quedaba callado y ahora Kushina de nuevo tenia pensamientos vengativos dirigidos a la ahora también llamada zorra pelirrosa quien también había osado seducir a su bebe para conseguir un hijo de el sin duda la ojivioleta tenia serios problemas en cuanto a eso de la posesividad con el rubio que en mas de una ocasión se había declarado como que no tenia familia pero al parecer ella se negaba a reconocerle, -entonces esta decidido, el complejo Uchiha será a partir de ahora el complejo Kurokaze o al menos lo será cuando Mikoto_san y Naruto se casen- decía el aun sorprendido Sarutobi mientras que el rubio sonreía siendo observado detenidamente por la sonriente Mikoto ahora ya no iba a tener que esconderse y la mejor parte a como ella lo veía era una muy simple –(ahora podremos dormir juntos cada noche Naruto_kun)- si Mikoto deseaba pasar con el cada segundo y reponer todas las noches de sexo que había extrañado por tantos años y bueno era un hecho que al menos unas noches si iba a pasar enganchada al rubio en mas de un sentido, solo entonces Homura decidió hacerse notar al empezar a ahablar para darse importancia –creo que todos olvidan a Sasuke, el es un Uchiha por derecho es heredero de todas las posesiones de Fugaku y a los terrenos Uchiha no pueden solo quitárselo recuerden que es descendiente de Madara Uchiha uno de los fundadores de Konoha no pueden solo dejarlo en la calle- dijo el hombre de edad avanzada al tiempo que Mikoto le miraba fijamente antes hablar con calma sobre los argumentos de hombre –Sasuke no tiene derecho a nada es un mocoso mimado que es tiempo de que conozca el mundo además no desciende de Madara- dijo la mujer pelinegra mientras todo mundo se le quedaba viendo, era un hecho sabido de todos que ella era la ultima descendiente directa del poderoso hombre y si bien sasuke era su hijo entonces el debería también ser si descendiente a lo que esas palabras no tenían sentido  
-Sasuke es tu hijo Mikoto no me digas que piensas desconocerlo- dijo una mordaz e insinuante Kushina con cierta molestia en su voz al tiempo que hablaba con calma y miraba a la pelinegra  
-no puedo desconocer a Sasuke… porque el en realidad no es mi hijo- y lapelinegra se quedo callada mietras todo mundo la miraba en completo shock y el rubio en su sitio de nuevo estaba sonriendo  
-(Mikoto_chan ya no se pudo aguantas y les va a decir todo bueno lastima por ti princesa te vas a quedar en la calle)- pensaba el rubio con cierta maldad al tiempo que si Sasuke se sentía extrañamente en riesgo.

-Sasuke es hijo de Fugaku pero no es mío- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros antes de comenzar a recitar una larga explicación del porque el mencionado Uchiha no era su vástago, ella les relato el como sus padres la casaron en un matrimonio político con el mencionado hombre siempre déspota y seco, la verdad Sasuke se parecía mucho a el en eso, Mikoto continuo hablando sobre sus días con Fugaku y sobre como el se fue apoderando de todo el poder dentro del clan hasta que la relego a un rol secundario como esposa trofeo ,-siempre fue un egoísta, hasta en la cama lo era terminaba a los 3 minutos y ni gracias decía poco hombre imbécil ojala se este pudriendo en el infierno- recito con rencor mientras miraba al suelo como si buscara alguna señal del sufrimiento del hombre al tiempo que los presentes tenían una gota y pensaban lo mismo "3minutos que patético" mas de uno se pregunto si existiría alguien que llegase a durar menos que el pero claro de ser así de seguro seria un fracaso en la cama, Sasuke estornudo con fuerza a la distancia sin saber bien el porque pero de algo estaba seguro nadie podía estar hablando mal de el, el recinto entero estaba callado mientras Mikoto no dejaba de murmurar insultos y maldiciones para su fallecido esposo que de estar con vida de seguro se habría muerto de verguenza por todo lo que ella estaba diciéndoles en este momento –entonces si el era tan malo en la cama Mikoto_san como es que tuviste a Itachi- pregunto con mucha curiosidad el siempre analítico Shibi mientras que la Uchiha se tranquilizaba al oír como nombraban a su verdadero hijo y claro que se serenara de ese modo indicaba que de verdad le amaba a diferencia del otro pelinegro –la verdad fue un golpe de suerte, siempre pensé que Fugaku nunca podría darme hijos y que tendría que conseguirme un amante para poder ser madre pero gracias al cielo eso no fue necesario y quede embarazada- las palabras de la mujer eran tan simples, directas y por demás reveladoras ella siempre tuvo una imagen de mujer intachable y honorable y que ahora mismo criticase tanto el desempeño sexual de su marido que confesara sus secretos, que lo maldijera de aquel modo y que confesara que casi tuvo un amante era algo que nunca uno solo de los miembros del consejo espero de la siempre seria Mikoto.

Por su parte Kushina seguía muy callada y aun miraba a la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos al parecer la noticia de su embarazo no se la tomo nada bien –(iba a conseguirse un amante… que ciega he sido siempre pensé que era mi amiga pero solo era una mujerzuela que ahora osa apropiarse de mi Naru_chan)- si las ideas de la ojivioleta solo giraban en torno a esa posibilidad y nunca se le ocurrió considerar que quizá el rubio había sido quien se acerco a la mujer y la sedujo pero claro eso era imposible al menos eso pensaba ella; mientras que claro la pelinegra volvía a relatar su insatisfactoria vida marital, les conto el como su embarazo fue calificado de alto riesgo y como por atender a los caprichos de su marido que deseaba presumir a todos a su flamante heredero en potencia la sacaba de fiesta en fiesta y era verdad mas de uno de los presentes recordaba como en cada celebración ella aparecía siempre cansada y embarazada siendo casi arrastrada por su marido a las mismas fue precisamente por esas actitudes que su embarazo se volvió peligroso e Itachi acabo naciendo en el mes numero 8 de gestación algo muy peligroso para el y su madre, el parto se complico y dado esos Mikoto termino con lesiones internas que le imposibilitaron el volver a ser madre  
-pero si ya no podía ser madre como es que estas embarazada ahora Mikoto- pregunto Tsume con curiosidad y deseos de que sus palabras sobre el embarazo fueran solo un mal chiste después de todo ella deseaba ser a primera en darle un hijo al callado rubio  
-eso se debe a que el chakra de Naruto_kun ayudo a regenerar mis heridas y me permitió quedaren cinta- respondió la sonriente mujer mientras Tsume aceptaba esa explicación y maldecía internamente  
-(maldición si le va a dar un hijo, primero Hana se vuelve su perra, luego Mikoto se embaraza de el… no es justo yo soy la mejor perra de Konoha el debería ser mi compañero que sigue que Kushina quiere que se la coja)- pensó a Inuzuka molesta si saber lo cerca que estaba de la verdad al pensar esas cosas sobre la Uzumaki

La pelinegra retomo su historia relatando el difícil parto antes de que su bebe diera sus primeros berridos al nacer, luego claro vino el cambio de actitud de Fugaku tornándose aun mas déspota que antes mientras desquitaba su coraje con Mikoto y su bebe, a razón de esto era que según el hombre por la culpa de su esposa el iba a terminar perdiendo su puesto como líder del clan y eso genero la pregunta obvia el porque el temería algo como eso-las reglas del clan Uchiha establecen que si el líder no puede generar una línea de sucesión fuerte pierde su puesto a favor del siguiente en la línea- dijo con calma y sencillez la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que mas de uno se miraba con duda ante esa regla que si bien eran algo definitiva no tendría porque ser valida con Fugaku el ya tenia un hijo y el continuaría con su línea por lo que dichas palabras resultaban muy extrañas –seguramente eso se refiere al hecho de que debe de tener mas de un hijo si se fijan bien todos los Uchiha tienen mas de un hijo siempre- dijo Sarutobi con calma mientras que Mikoto le miraba con una sonrisa amable y los presentes lo pensaban y si era verdad todos los Uchiha siempre tenían mas de un hijo seguramente por eso fue que Fugaku deseaba tener otro hijo para no perder su puesto –fue por eso mismo mientras Itachi crecía que el recurrió a eso- dijo la pelinegra con bastante mal humor al tiempo que les relataba como fue que su fallecido marido se consiguió en una joven y algo crédula Uchiha que fue victima de su sharingan, le consumió la mente hasta romperla y la uso como su incubadora viviente, en ella fue en donde se gesto Sasuke que a nacer paso a ser el hijo numero dos de Mikoto quien en realidad nunca supo que fue de aquella mujer de la que ni siquiera supo su nombre-la verdad creo que Fugaku la asesino y se deshizo del cuerpo para no correr riesgos- dijo con calma y sencillez mientras mas de uno de los presentes se indignaba ante semejantes actos cometidos por alguien a quien algunos de ellos llegaron a considerar camarada e incluso amigo, siempre pensaron que Itachi había sido el peor villano del clan Uchiha pero ahora mismo estaban teniendo serias dudas con respecto a eso después de todo si e descubrió eso era probable que el mismo cegado por su enojo decidiera acabar con su clan corrupto, era una razón muy plausible mas porque nunca habían conocido en verdad los motivos deItachi para asesinara su clan.  
-ese tipo era un bastardo por como lo describes me sorprende que no lo mataras tu misma Mikoto- si Tsume podía ser una mujer posesiva y muy animal pero por sobre todo eso estaba su sentido de lealtad y pese a que la Uchiha estaba esperando un hijo de hombre que se moría por que la poseyera no podía dejar de sentir empatía para con ella  
-ganas no me fataban Tsume pero no quería dejar solos a mis hijos llegue a tomarle un poco de cariño a Sasuke pero conforma ha crecido me doy cuenta de que es como Fugaku y ahora solo puedo sentir asco por el- de nuevo lejos de ahí y en su casa el pelinegro estornudaba con fuerza quizá se estaba resfriando después de todo en aquella torre hacia algo de frio con todo el hielo que Naruto creo.

Toda la sala del consejo estaba en silencio mientras procesaban las palabras dichas por la mujer Uchiha ahora todo quedaba esclarecido y claro estaba mas que decidido el poderos clan Uchiha iba a tener que empezar de cero con Sasuke como su refundador y eso a varios de los presentes les molestaba y mucho después de todo habían ayudado mucho a Sasuke y esperaban algo a cambio cuando ascendiera al poder pero ahora en esta reunión el se había quedado casi en la calle, -entonces Sasuke se quedara en el complejo Uchi…que diga Kurokaze hasta que consiga otra vivienda- Mikoto asintió a las palabras del sandaime y todo mundo lo acepto después de todo el evocaba loe peores recuerdos de la vida de la pelinegra –yo aun quisiera saber como fue que ustedes dos terminaron juntos- pregunto un curioso Inoichi mientras que la pelinegra olvidándose de todo su rencor pasaba a una mirada soñadora donde reataba el como fue durante aquella misión en conjunto que ella y el rubio platicaron notándose lo cerca que podían estar el uno de la otra, fue una relación repentina y veloz que paso de las palabras y los halagos a los besos las caricias, y poco a poco terminaron enfrascados en una larga noche de sexo –fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, me hizo el amor con tanta pasión y tantas veces que nunca antes me había sentido tan mujer, cuando amaneció supe que nunca podría estar con alguien que no fuera Naruto_kun- dijo la soñadora mujer de ojos negros mientras que en su asiento el rubio de ojos azules solo pudo sonreír al escuchar sus palabras mientras mas de uno de los hombres presentes asumía que o el rubio les hacia alguna clase de jutsu de control a las mujeres o simplemente les daba algo que nunca en sus vidas habían sentido.  
-bueno puesto que Mikoto nos ha aclarado mucho este asunto referente a su embarazo tan sorpresivo dudo que haya mas asuntos a tratar – decía el sandaime mientras que los miembros del consejo se miraban unos a otros la verdad no tenían muchas cosas que decir en este momento  
-de hecho hokage_sama yo tengo algo que notificarles concerniente al asunto del clan Kurokaze- declaro la mujer Haruno de cabellos rosados mientras alzaba la mano y todo mundo se le quedaba viendo en ese momento  
- oh que cosa es la que deseas comentar Sakuya- Sarutobi dijo con si siempre amigable tono de voz mientras todo mundo miraba a la mujer  
-así es díganme Naruto_kun esta bajo la declaración de poligamia si es que estoy en lo correcto- siempre fue una mujer muy lista y centrada por eso mismo que preguntase algo tan obvio resulto por demás llamativo en ese momento  
-eso es obvio Haruno_san si esta fundando un clan es obvio que puede practicar la poligamia- el desprecio en la voz de HIashi fue casi palpable y de nuevo el rubio tomo nota de poner atención sobre ese hombre no fuera que se atreviera a tocar a su ojiperla  
-entonces no creo que haya nada de malo en informarles que yo también estoy esperando un hijo de Naruto_kun- su sonrisa era enorme aunque no tan grande como la del rubio que aun en su lugar sonreía como el gato que recién se comió el canario

Todo mundo de nuevo se quedo callado mirando fijamente al rubio que solo sonreía con su tradicional arrogancia mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo al tiempo que su sonrisa solo crecía mas y mas –que.. en esta aldea hay chicas preciosas no pensaron que me quedaría quieto verdad?- si Naruto era siempre tan simpe a la hora de decir la verdad que a veces rayaba en el cinismo pero bueno era su forma de ser y Sarutobi no lo juzgaba aunque bueno los demás tenían cada uno sus propias ideas pero entre las que mas llamaban la atención estaba cierta Inuzuka –(ahora resulta que también ella es su perra… no es justo yo debería ser parte de su manada esto tiene que cambiar)- discretamente Tsume le lanzo una mirada directa al rubio que solo atino a sonreír mientras le guiñaba un ojo por fortuna todo mundo estaba aun demasiado perturbado por las palabras de Sakuya como para notarlo, en el aire un ruido como de algo rompiéndose resonó suavemente y todo mundo miro con algo de miedo como la mesa estaba siendo rayada por las uñas de la mas que furiosa Kushina que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol no salto sobre las mujeres pero eso si dentro de su mente les deparaba un muy mal destino pero gracias a alguna divinidad logro contenerse al menos por el momento; -dinos Sakuya_san como es posible que tu también te hayas fijado en Naruto- pregunto el sandaime para obtener como respuesta la historia de cómo el rubio como compañero de su hija había llegado a su casa un día y entre platicas y bromas el le confeso lo hermosa que la encontraba y así con un acercamiento lento y gradual acabaron en la cama dándose la noche mas inolvidable de su vida y gracias a la cual ahora mismo estaba en cinta esperando al heredero del ahora apellidado Kurokaze –esto es una locura acaso todas las mujeres de esta aldea sienten alguna debilidad por el- protestaba uno de los concejales civiles mientras señalaba al rubio que ahora mismo estaba leyendo de nuevo su pequeño libro sobre tortura, estaba tan clavado en el que ni noto lo que el hombre dijo o bueno quizá si lo noto solo que no se molesto en levantar la cabeza para responderle –no es mi culpa que en Konoha no halla verdaderos hombres que hagan felices a sus bellas mujeres… o si civil_chan dime como esta tu esposa?- el rubio hablo con un tono por demás sugerente al tiempo que el hombre perdía el color del rostro a verdad su mujer era una dama muy bonita pero ni loco iba a dejar que ese rubio le conociera o de lo contrario no iba a terminar nada bien  
-bueno basta de esto díganme tienen algo mas que decirme o me puedo retirar tengo cosas que hacer como ir a casa a descansar un poco antes de irme a vivir con Mikoto_chan porque dudo que ahí duerma al menos un poco- el rubio le guiño el ojo a la mujer de pelo negro y la reunión se declaro oficialmente terminada al tiempo que el fastidiado rubio se despedía de las dos mujeres con un beso antes de salir de ahí desvaneciéndose en el aire casi como un fantasma

El salón de reuniones se vacio de inmediato al tiempo que e sandaime se retiraba dejando solo a la ojivioleta en compañía de la mujer de ojos negros que seguía en su lugar sin duda esas dos tenían mucho de que hablar en ese momento, no se quiso meter en pleitos de mujeres la ultima vez que lo hizo acabo con ambas piernas rotas y eso que solo fue por un bolso que su esposa deseaba comprar y se acabo peleando con la siempre amada Mito Uzumaki pero bueno mejor no recordar eso que aun le dolía, se alejo despacio de ahí cerrando la puerta mientras sus anbu hacían guardia mas que listos para saltar en cuanto todo se saliera de control  
-porque te atreviste a seducir a mi bebe Mikoto!- grito la molesta ojivioleta al tiempo que la Uchiha solo suspiraba a verdad ya estaba esperando que ella reaccionara de ese modo  
-no se porque te pones de ese modo, el ya no es un niño y ha dejando en claro que no quiere nada contigo al menos deberías estar feliz de que gracias a mi no se va a ir de Konoha- le respondió la mujer pelinegra al tiempo que la ojivioleta se alzaba de su lugar con su cabello en el aire casi como si hubiese cobrado vida propia  
-eso no es verdad Naru_chan es mi bebe y yo lo amo y tu solo eres una mujerzuela que fingió ser mi amiga para robármelo!- de nuevo estaba gritando al tiempo que la Uchiha solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras escuchaba sus palabras sin sentido  
-yo no te lo robe, tu lo perdiste cuando trataste de matarlo o que se te olvido que casi lo descuartizas- ese fue un golpe duro para la mujer pelirroja que se quedo callada al escuchar esas palabras mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesa en la que sus uñas arañaban la cubierta.

No dijo nada mientras sus dedos se afianzaban a la mesa y Mikoto se aproximaba a ella despacio y con calma, la pelirroja alzo la mirada viéndola de frente al tiempo que la mujer pelinegra solo le sostuvo a mirada fijamente – eres una tonta si piensas que voy a renunciar al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo solo porque tienes remordimientos, supéralos ya no eres su madre y nunca los eras cuando mucho podrás llegar a ser una conocida quizá una amiga pero solo eso- las palabras de la Uchiha eran duras y crueles pero en el fondo la pelirroja sabia que ella tenia la razón hacia mucho tiempo que el cariño del rubio hacia su madre se había desvanecido para siempre y eso ella tenia que aceptarlo el seguir aferrándose a algo que ya no existía solo le estaba dañando aun mas de lo que ya estaba y a la larga le impedía vivir al menos un poco, los ojos de Kushina bajaron al suelo algo deprimidos mientras un brillo perverso se apreciaba en los ojos negros de Mikoto quien reprimiendo una sonrisa actuaba de acuerdo al plan que la zorra tenia elaborado –no te deprimas Kushina, piénsalo de este modo si el no te ve como su madre quizá tienes mas posibilidades de volverte su mujer jejejejejeje- lo dijo como "broma" pero las mejillas de Kushina se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al tiempo que alzaba la vista para mirar mas que molesta a la mujer de cabellos negros que solo le sonreía con calma -no sabes de lo que te pierdes es todo un semental no se detiene ni se cansa nunca y tiene un pene enorme es el sueño de toda mujer- los ojos de Mikoto reflejaban amor puro e incondicional al tiempo que algo de saliva escurría de su boca y una vena pulsaba en la frente de la pelirroja que claro no lo soporto mas y estallo -¡puta enferma como puedes decir eso de mi bebe!- la sujeto de la blusa al tiempo que miraba fijamente a los ojos de Mikoto mientras estos se tornaban rojos y una silueta desconocida aparecía en ellos si se trataba del sharingan pero era una versión mejorada mucho mas poderosa que la regular era extraño la pupila aun se veía al centro pero las comas se habían vuelto círculos negros entrelazados unos con otros por las partes posteriores de las comas que se prolongaban hacia adentro como pequeños colmillos al tiempo que casi parecían girar y Kushina perdía algo de fuerza ante esos ojos tan raros –este es mi magenkyou sharingan Kushina, míralo bien y contempla como fue que Naruto_kun me preño- todo se disolvió mientras Kushina aparecía en n cuarto seguramente la recamara del rubio y en la cama se podía ver a una Mikoto desnuda respirando agitada mientras el rubio se movía sobre ella golpeándole con su miembro una y otra vez al tiempo que la Uchiha solo podía gemir sin parar mientras desviaba el rostro a un lado solo para ver a la ojivioleta en shock ante esa escena –aaahh mira Naruto_kun Kushina_chan esta aquí- susurro la visión de la pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio la miraba y le sonreía amorosamente mientras salía de la pelinegra mostrándole a Kushina como su miembro se acomodaba sobre Mikoto casi como invitándole a unirse –ven Kushina_chan nuestro Naruto_kun quiere preñarte a ti también- decía la mujer pelinegra antes de que el rubio volviera a entrara en ella y comenzara a embestirla con fuerza mientras el calor poco a poco invadía a Kushina que sin saber como estaba ya desnuda comenzando a caminar despacio hacia el dueto de amantes cuando su pequeña ilusión acabo y se encontró de pronto en la oficina del consejo frente a una Mikoto que le miraba con curiosidad  
-oye Kushna estas bien… de pronto te perdiste- preguntaba la mujer pelinegra a la ahora roja pelirroja que solo negaba a sus palabras  
-no estoy bien… tengo… tengo que irme Mikoto pero esto aun no acaba- y salió de ahí a toda prisa mientras la Uchiha solo esbozaba una sonrisa por demás perversa  
-(todo funciona tal y como dijo Imari ella esta desesperada por el amor de Naruto_kun un poco mas de presión y se romperá igual que un huevo bajo un martillo, no me extrañaría que ahora mismo este corriendo a un baño a masturbarse jejejejeje)- Mikoto se tranquilizo mientras salía del recinto con cama y propiedad dignos de una dama

De regreso con el ninja rubio este caminaba despacio por las calles de la aldea de las hojas sabedor de que a su alrededor alguien le estaba vigilando no era tonto y considerando el mentor que había tenido mientras crecía fue algo natural en el desarrollar una capacidad extra especial para detectar posibles amenazas y en ese momento le sentía vigilándole desde las sombras mientras que el rubio seguía su camino tan tranquilo y campante –(ese no es uno de los anbu del viejo, este se esconde mucho mejor casi no lo noto de no ser por la brisa no me doy cuenta me pregunto quien será?)- pensaba el rubio mientras se alejaba poco a poco de as zonas transitadas de la aldea internándose en el bosque con una sola idea en su cabeza averiguar quien era esa persona  
-no entiendo porque propusiste eso de que el demonio tuviera un clan Danzou- decía un molesto Homura en el estudio en su casa que estaba de hecho a un par de calles de la torre  
-muy simple mi estimado Homura, por lo que dijo el demonio sus capacidades son por mucho una línea de sangre naciente combinarla con el sharingan nos daría acceso a una generación mucho mas poderosa de la que hemos imaginado- recito el hombre vendado al tiempo que sus compañeros solo asentían a sus palabras  
-quizá tienes razón pero dudo que el nos deje tomar a su hijo solo porque si- recito Koharu al tiempo que Homura asentía a sus palabras y los dos ancianos miraban al hombre vendado que sonreía con calma  
-no hay problemas con eso todo es cosa de sustituir al bebe con uno muerto que se adecue a las características de los padres, un par de jutsus prohibidos y listo algo tan perfecto como lo de Tomoyo- recito el hombre vendado al tiempo que los otros dos asentían a sus palabras  
-es verdad la hermana de Mikoto fue usada del mismo modo y dinos como esta ella Danzou- pregunto Koharu al tiempo que el hombre sonreía solo alzando la vista de su bastón  
-mas que bien es la mejor asesina entrenada que he tenido aunque pensaba que ya iba siendo tiempo de preñarla quizá debería mandarla a seducir a Naruto así nos ahorraríamos las molestias no creen, y pensar que el shodaime fue quien fundo la raíz y yo la herede con tantos beneficios jejejeje- el hombre se reía con fuerza mientras en las profundidades de su base subterránea una mujer de largo cabello negro muy parecida a la Uchiha embarazada solo que un par de años mas joven entrenaba como siempre degollando prisioneros mientras sus ojos de comas rojas y sin emociones brillaban en la oscuridad.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen como debió hacerse ayer la verdad espero que este capitulo les halla gustado porque como vimos nos acabamos de enterara de un gran secreto relacionado con el origen de sasuke y claro no solo fue eso también nos enteramos del verdadero creador de raíz que aparentemente ha existido mas tiempo del que todos pensábamos y eso no es todo que me dicen de lo de esta chica Tomoyo  
_no puedo creerlo (miran al autor incrédula)  
ese es el origen de sasuke (el autor asiente)  
y lo de raíz como fue el a crear algo asi (el autor no dice nada)  
y lo del final no puedo creerlo (el autor asiente) _  
apuesto a que eso ultimo nadie lo vio venir jejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal parece que Kushina no va a aguantar mucho mas


	39. C38: Invocacion, oh tierna invocacion

Wow que pronto esta listo el nuevo capitulo verdad pero que puedo decir ya lo tenia muy avanzado y solo fue cosa de concluirlo y aquí lo tienen ya recién salido del horno para que lo disfruten mucho jejeje bueno ahora a los reviews  
**LeNashSkoll**:algo hay de eso del sharingan y si las momias firmaron su sentencia de muerte con esa boba estrategia suya  
**Rikimaru uzumaki92**:para hiashi le espera algo que creo a muchos les gustara y si el karma ahora va por sasuke y es verda ella es otro miembro del pequeño harem del rubio malevolo jejeje  
**alex:**estas en lo correcto danzou va a sufrir tomoyo acabara fiel al rubio y si jejej pronto tsume conocer a a su nuevo dueño y semental no por nada asi le dice hana en cuanto a lo de sasuke en realidad tomoyo no es su madre pero ese habria sido un buen giro  
**X-Predator:**es verdad es una verguenza y si no es para nada hijo de mikoto solo mirala ella es tan dulce y el todo un emo no podia ser hijo deella por ningun lado  
**xona potter namikaze:**tecnicamente tsume esta desesperada naruto es quien la va a romper y ya sabemos como y si sasuke no se parece nada a mikoto por eso me parecio bueno eso de que no fuera su hijo  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:** hay que leer para saber eso no crees?  
**El angel de la oscridad: **oh esa habria sido una gran jugada con el fem sasuke y es verdad as cosas se estan poniendo aun mas interesantes  
**Loquin:**yo creo que sakura va a querer algo para ella tsume es obvio a donde va y sasuke se va a querer morir cuando sepa que esta en la calle y que su mami esta preñada de naruto jejeje

bueno con los reviews respondidos pasemos al capitulo de una vez  
_espero que halla sangre aquí (mira al autor)  
o algo de lemon (el autor no les dice nada)  
ya se les necesita (el autor lo considera)  
si eso le da su encanto al fic (las 4 le sonríen) _  
quizá en eso ellas tienen razón verdad, bueno espero que el capitulo les guste

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 38: Invocación oh tierna invocación**

La oscuridad reinaba en esa guarida subterránea y alrededor de la figura de rodillas los cuerpos sin vida demás de 6 oponentes yacían regados por todo el suelo mientras su sangre roja y aun tibia comenzaba a impregnar el suelo al tiempo que posaba su vista en el ultimo de sus oponentes un pobre e incauto preso de guerra que se alzaba frente a su presencia temblado de miedo al tiempo que alzaba su espada apuntándole a la figura que se alzaba despacio con algo brillante y afilado en sus manos, se trataba de un ninjato del que goteaban algunas gotas de sangre mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el, se movió como una sombra antes de desvanecerse en el aire mientras el hombre solo miraba en todas direcciones buscándole con ansiedad, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza mientras que una hoja brillante aparecía atravesándole el corazón de lado a lado del cuerpo antes de que la hoja saliera de su pecho y la figura girase sobre si misma antes de dar un giro a su alrededor y clavar su espada en el cuello del hombre derramando la sangre por todos lados al tiempo que se desplomaba sin vida y su sangre salpicaba por todos lados al tiempo que los ninjas de la raíz fijo e impasibles miraban el rostro salpicado de sangre de la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos con comas que se parecía demasiado a la flamante prometida de Naruto  
-en verdad es tan buena asesina Danzou no puedo creerlo después de todo es la hermana de Mikoto yo pensaba que seria mucho mas difícil de romper que tus otras marionetas sin emociones- murmuraba el viejo Homura al tiempo que el hombre de las vendas solo le sonreía discretamente  
-claro que lo es, es por mucho la mejor de todas mis asesinas, no se los comente pero recientemente ella misma recién asesino a ese tipo Kogobu- recito el hombre de las vendas en el rostro al tiempo que Koharu le miraba alzando una de sus cejas  
-el traficante de esclavos que reusaba seguir pagando nuestra protección, si mal no sabia estaba siempre rodeado de guardias pagados de ninjas renegados de rango en verdad lo asesino- preguntaba la mujer presente al tiempo que el hombre del bastón solo asentía a sus palabras  
-me trajo su cabeza y la de sus guardaespaldas como prueba así que si, me atrevo a decir con toda seguridad que es la mejor asesina de toda la raíz- si el hombre estaba muy orgulloso de esa mujer y eso era mas que claro a la vista de sus dos compañeros que seguían platicando y tramando demás cosas mientras pensaban en como sacarle provecho a cierto ninja rubio y de habilidades mas que intrigantes

Lejos de ahí en las zonas de entrenamiento el ninja rubio estaba calmado y sereno mientras miraba como la figura aprecia despacio frente a el revelándole a un ninja de ropas anbu con una mascara lisa con un solo grabado en la frente el kanji de "ne" estaba en su frente al tiempo que avanzaba despacio hacia el rubio que solo le miraba con calma y serenidad mientras le inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza no parecía estar armado pero con esos tipos era mejor no confiarse y menos cuando le seguían sin siquiera decirle nada aunque si tenia que reconoceré que de hecho era bastante bueno ya que por poco y no se percataba de su presencia hasta que claro el viento soplo en su dirección  
-un anbu raíz… que es lo que quieres conmigo?-pregunto con calma y dureza el rubio al tiempo que el hombre solo ponía una de sus rodillas en el suelo antes de hablar  
-Naruto_san Danzou_sama demanda su presencia en sus cuarteles- dijo el sujeto de la mascara blanca al tiempo que el rubio solo alzaba una de sus cejas y le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro  
-y porque debería ir contigo y no me digas que si no voy me vas a obligar porque sabemos bien que no me puedes ganar- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mas que burlona en su cara al tiempo que el anbu se alzaba del suelo y al instante mas de 5 ninjas de ropas idénticas aparecían en escena  
-tu vendrás porque te tenemos rodeado- le dijo con calma al tiempo que el rubio solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que les miraba con calma uno a uno a la vez antes de soltar las carcajadas  
-jajajajajajaja solo por eso creen que me tienen jajajajaja- casi parecía que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa mientras los ninjas le miraban a través de sus mascaras con expresiones secas y neutras al tiempo que el rubio solo se reía  
-si no vienes por las buena entonces será por la malaaaaarrrggggg- la sangre voló por el aire mientras el pecho del anbu reventó con fuerza.

Sus compañeros de inmediato tomaron posiciones de defensa al tiempo que miraban como entre la sangre se apreciaba una especie de extremidad verdosa y escamosa que alzaba al anbu en el aire antes de dejarlo caer al suelo mientras los ninjas le miraban bien, era un animal bastante grande como de 6 metros de largo con una cola robusta y poderosa ahora teñida de rojo con la sangre de su líder de grupo era una especie de reptil largo de cuerpo musculoso con patas fuertes y un hocico algo cuadrado del que salía de vez en cuando su lengua viperina mientras restos de una viscosa saliva espesa goteaban a los costados del mismo ser de penetrantes ojos oscuros que miraba a los ninjas como si fuesen solo un bocadillo –ya te habías tardado Goro pensaba que no ibas a salir y me ibas a dejar divertirme solo- decía el rubio dando a entender que el era el responsable de dicho animal que solo le lanzo una mirada fija y penetrante –**nunca te dejaría solo Naruto_sama y lo sabes nosotros los comodo siempre ansiamos carne y lucha**- recito el animal al tiempo que uno de los anbu se lanzaba contra el lanzando un poderoso jutsu de fuego contra el animal que de manera asombrosa se lanzo contra la bola de flamas candentes atravesándola como si nada antes de caer sobre el con fuerza mientras sus quijadas se abrían y posaban en el rostro del hombre antes de apretarse con fuerza mientras le arrancaba la cara desperdigando la sangre por todos lados al tiempo que masticaba los restos de su rostro con hambre y gula –**deliciosa, la carne de los ninjas es tan suculenta**- murmuro el poderoso animal al tiempo que se alzaba del cuerpo sin vida de aquel anbu enfilando su otro a uno de los anbu que alzaba uno de sus kunais lanzándolo contra el animal que con facilidad bateo el arma con su enorme cola mientras que Naruto solo metía la mano en su ropa sacando una roja y jugosa manzana –oye Goro a tu derecha- dijo el rubio mientras el animal se paraba sobre sus patas traseras quedando aun mas grande que el anbu que trataba de apuñalarle y su le cayo encima aplastándole con fuerza mientras sus poderosas garras se hundían en su carne y la sangre del mismo escapaba de sus heridas mientras que el animal enroscaba su musculosa cola en su cuello apretándole con fuerza hasta que trono como un trozo de madera seca mientras la vida abandonaba al anbu en el suelo y otro mas se lanzaba contra el animal que saltando de manera asombrosa estaba en el aire mientras su pecho se inflaba con fuerza –ohh esto será asquerosamente genial- dijo el rubio emocionado al tiempo que el mencionado Goro empezaba a caer y abría su gran hocico dejando salir una bola enorme y pegajosa de saliva impregnaba de chakra y ácidos estomacales que golpeo al angú en el pecho mandándolo directo al suelo antes de que se quejara con fuerza al fundirse su piel al tiempo que las toxinas y venenos se introdujeran en el quemándole con el acido estomacal y si el rubio le miraba mas que fascinado mientras que los anbu trataban de atacar al animal que ya había matado a tres delos 6miembros del grupo, otros dos trazaron sellos escupiendo grandes bolas de fuego que golpearon a los costados del animal mientras el rubio negaba si había algo que nunca afectaba a un ser como Goro ese algo era el fuego es mas eso solo le calentaba la sangre y lo ponía mas emocionado.

El animal corrió por el suelo a una velocidad asombrosa para algo de sus dimensiones mientras se lanzaba contra otro de los anbu pasando a toda velocidad mientras le arrancaba la pierna con una fuerte mordida desgarrándole la carne y haciendo que la sangre brotase por todos lados al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía como adoraba ver a sus invocaciones hacer eso, el animal poderoso se giro levemente para ver al anbu en el suelo y alzando su cola la dejo caer como un pesado martillo aplastando su echo haciendo tronar las costillas al tiempo que las rompía y las insertaba en sus órganos internos mientras que de nuevo la alzaba para aplastarle la cara y hundir los huesos de la misma mientras se enfilaba a otro de los anbu, los shurikens colaron por el aire mientras el lagarto enviaba algo de chakra a su piel que se torno casi tan dura como el acero repeliendo los misiles metálicos al tiempo que se dejaba ir contra el anbu que solo atino a remplazarse con un tronco que recibió el cabezazo de frente despedazándose en una lluvia de astillas de madera que volaron por el aire al tiempo que el rubio solo soltaba una carcajada tras otra mientras que el reptil solo sacaba su lengua viperina al viento y sabia bien donde estaban sus presas, se lanzo contra un arbola a toda velocidad y de un solo coletazo derribo el enorme roble que se desplomo al suelo mientras los ninjas salían del mismo y el reptil saltaba sobre el tronco que se desplomaba al suelo corriendo sobre el mismo a toda velocidad, llego a la copa y salto al aire en una alarde de total agilidad atrapando a uno de los anbu entre sus poderosas patas mientras se desplomaban al suelo y caían con fuerza quedando el anbu prensado bajo el colosal peso del animal que solo le sujeto el rostro y le arranco la cabeza de un tajo al tiempo que el otro anbu en el aire sacaba un par de afilados kunais de sus mangas y se desplomaba sobre la espalda del animal con claras intenciones asesinas en el nunca llego a tocarlo cuando la negra y retorcida cadena apareció de la nada enroscándose en el apretándolo con fuerza mientras el aura encendida del rubio dejaba ver como era el quien le estaba sujetando en ese momento mientras que el anbu forcejeaba en el aire y el rubio lo atraía despacio hacia el –dejaste morir a tu compañero solo para poder atacar a Goro por la espalda- dijo el rubio con cierta molestia mientras que el anbu no decía nada solo se mantenía atado en las cadenas que se apretaban suavemente mientras el se aguataba el dolor mientras que el rubio lo bajaba por a poco mientras que el rubio le miraba fijamente al tiempo que sonreía –no te importo sacrificar a tu amigo por tu objetivo… eso me agrada llévame con tu jefe eso si no te garantizo que cuando lleguemos Goro no te coma jejeje- declaro el rubio mientras el miraba con una sonrisa al sonriente animal que dejaba salir la lengua de su hocico al tiempo que el rubio recordaba el día que le conoció en aquella isla y pensar que todo haba sido solo un accidente muy fortuito

Flash back inicia

El rubio estaba aburrido a sus once años estaba viajando solo por el mundo en busca de algún buen reto de combate y claro en busca de ganar algo de dinero fácil del mejor o del único modo que sabia trabajando cortando los cuellos de las personas y claro en este momento estaba mas que aburrido mientras descansaba sobre la rama de un arbola al espera de su blanco se suponía que tenia que matar a un ninja desertor de la aldea de roca que había traicionado a un matón de mala muerte y casi lo asesina solo por eso seguía en ese sitio esperando al mencionado hombre que al fin se digno en aparecer, caminando por el sendero muy calmado cuando el rubio arremetió de frente y sin siquiera decir agua va, y le ataco con un fuerte soplo de viento que destrozo todo a su paso, el hombre se defendió como pudo pero con el factor sorpresa de su lado mas sus cadenas el rubio tenia todas las de ganar además el tipo era un vil chunin no era en realidad una gran presa hasta que realizo esos sellos y llamo a su invocación, se trataba de un enorme armadillo de coraza dura y solida que sujetando al hombre se volvió una pelota dura e impenetrable que arraso con todo a s paso mientras buscaba aplastar al rubio que solo se salvo por su pequeña arma que logro atravesar la coraza del animal dispersándolo en el aire entonces claro exigió saber que había sido eso.

La zorra en su interior le hablo de las invocaciones y de cómo se creaban sus contratos, el rubio incluso considero pedirle el de los Yokuos pero lamentablemente no existía después de todo ella era la única de su especia y por ende no podía haber un contrato podría conseguir el de los zorros pero mas que nada le servirían para rastreo y casería no para combate directo uno a uno –yo quiero una invocación poderosa Imari_chan, como eran esos sellos- y así fue como el rubio comenzó a trazar los sellos aun sentado sobre el cadáver de aquel hombre al tiempo empujaba mucho chakra en ellos y entonces paso todo dio vueltas mientras sentía como lo chupaban como si fuera atrapado por una aspiradora desvaneciéndose en el aire en ese preciso instante mientras se sentía mareado antes de que todo a su alrededor se aclarase y terminarse en una playa en alguna clase de isla al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar que diablos le acababa de pasar para terminar en ese sitio mientras por alguna razón se sentía en peligro, de entre los arboles un enorme por no decir gigantesco lagarto apareció mirándole con una expresión de hambre en su cara antes de empezar a correr contra el a toda velocidad mientras la arena retumbaba mientras las grandes quijadas del animal se abrían mas que listas para devorarlo de un solo bocado mientras el chakra de Naruto estallaba lanzando un poderoso soplo de viento al frente para detener a la bestia desbocada que si se detuvo pero solo durante el tiempo que el viento soplo contra el y cuando desapareció miro al rubio de nuevo de manera fija y deseosa  
-**eres fuerte… devórate será un placer**- dijo el enorme animal mientras la saliva goteaba de su enorme hocico y el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa mas que intimidante  
-olvídalo bolso gigante primero te destrozo antes que ser tu cena- declaro el rubio al tiempo que su aura se encendía y las cadenas aparecían agitándose con violencia al tiempo que enorme lagarto se lanzaba contra el corriendo a toda velocidad mientras las cadenas del rubio se enroscaban sobre el reptil y empezaban a dar vueltas sobre la arena hasta que de pronto acabaron con el rubio sobre el animal maniatado por completo mientras mas de esos colosales reptiles aparecían  
-**un humano!-** dijo acusadoramente otro de esos lagartos mientras el rubio les miraba y luego veía a su prisionero inconsciente bajo la presión de sus cadenas que se desenroscaron de el y se alzaron sobre la espalda dl rubio al tiempo que el daba un paso al frente  
-bien cual de ustedes lagartijas supercrecidas es la que sigue de morder el polvo- y los animales e dejaron ir contra el rubio que les recibió de frente y sin dudar un solo segundo

Flash back final

El rubio y su acompañante aparecieron en un pasillo oscuro cuando el shunshin de aquel ninja termino y el rubio empezó a caminar seguido de cerca por el enorme animal que se desplazaba detrás de el sacando su lengua a cada rato mientras el anbu raíz aun seguía suspendido entre las cadenas del rubio que caminaba despacio por el largo pasillo –**este sitio apesta a sangre y muerte Naruto… me agrada**- decía el enorme reptil a espaldas del rubio mientras seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a un salón privado que se encontraba por completo desierto a excepción de un par de asientos mullidos y muy antojables para sentarse en ellos mientras que uno de los anbu raíz aparecía en la puerta abierta mirándole con esos ojos ausentes de emociones -Danzou_sama llegara en breve Naruto_san por favor siéntete comodo- declaro el hombre mientras hacia guardia en la puerta abierta y el ninja rubio miraba sobre el al anbu aun herido y atrapado antes de mirara a su invocación que sonreía perversamente -aquí tienes un bocadillo Goro disfrútalo- y el anbu cayo en las fauces de la invocación del rubio y empezó a ser devorado con toda la brutalidad y salvajismo que se era posible en ese momento; -les dije que me buscaran en cuanto lo trajeran porque tardaron tanto Zan es el mejor rastreador y experto en rastreo silencioso el no debió tener problemas para atraparle- decía el hombre vendado de muy mal humor mientras ingresaba al salón y miraba al rubio sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones mientras leía aquel libro sobre tortura al tiempo que a su lado los restos mordisqueados de huesos limpios con sangre desperdigada por todos lados coronaba la escena del siniestro Kurokaze que alzaba la mirada de su libro para ver fijamente al mencionado hombre de rostro vendado que no lo demostró pero el ver ese animal ahí devorando los restos de uno de sus hombres fue por demás intimidante  
-bien momia que es lo que deseas tratar conmigo mas vale que sea bueno deje plantada a una belleza por venir a ver tu cara arrugada y parchada- se quejo el rubio al tiempo que el hombre tomaba asiento frente a el  
-cálmate Naruto_san te garantizo que esta visita bien valdrá la pena, dime de verdad eres feliz protegiendo a esta aldea y sirviendo a un kage tan débil como Sarutobi- decía con cierta malicia el hombre del bastón al tiempo que el rubio solo alzaba una de sus cejas ante sus palabras  
-mientras pueda matar a mis enemigos me divertiré aunque si la verdad tener que servir a los civiles es un asco si por mi fuera los degollaría a todos como a las ovejas que son- recito con calma al tiempo que el hombre vendado solo sonreía al ver que el rubio era de hecho como el pensaba

-tu y yo pensamos igual Naruto_san, yo también creo que los civiles solo son un cáncer que envenena la aldea y no le permite florecer y creo que tengo un trato que puede sernos de provecho a los dos- el hombre comenzó a relatar sus planes al rubio hablándole con calma sobre lo que deseaba hacer, el quería tomar el poder y deshacerse de los civiles y quedarse con una aldea enteramente de ninjas y claro en esa dictadura el seria quien tuviese el poder y claro el rubio solo sonreía internamente ese sujeto era en verdad alguien traidor y perverso s en definitiva era la clase de persona de la que se podía llegar a sacar mucho jugo si se le utilizaba de la manera mas correcta –y que pinto yo en todo ese sueño utópico tuyo- preguntaba el rubio ojiazul al tiempo que el hombre del bastón se alzaba de su asiento y dando un par de pasos se colocaba frente a su escritorio tomando una vieja fotografía de sus días de estudiante y se la extendía al rubio –Koharu y yo fuimos compañeros de Sarutobi Naruto, sabemos como piensa el y te puedo asegurar de que siempre hay alguno de sus anbu al pendiente de ti para mantenerte vigilado y bien controlado y estoy seguro de que alguien con tu talento no ha pasado por alto algo así verdad- dijo el hombre mientras que el rubio solo alzaba aun poco los hombros dando a entender que de hecho el estaba en lo correcto en lo referente a eso de que lo mantenía vigilado en todo momento  
-Naruto únete a mi, trabajemos juntos para hacer de Konoha la aldea mas poderosa de todas juntos podremos aplastar a quien se meta en nuestro camino- Danzou apretaba el puño con fuerza mientras hablaba sobre eso de regir la alea de la hoja y caro el rubio solo le miraba fijamente  
-no te ofendas pero este sitio es un basurero porque querría ayudarte a controlarlo todo que gano yo con eso- el hombre del bastón solo pudo sonreír ya venia venir eso en el rubio y sabia bien como podría tentarlo para estar de su lado  
-no te ofrezco riquezas y mujeres esas cosas puedes conseguirlas por tu cuenta pero lo que te ofrezco es la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche y a los culpables de tu casi muerte en bandeja de plata- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al rubio que solo le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo que el reptil se posaba entre el y el rubio  
-**no me agradas, hueles a traición y a fenómeno, eres solo un alacrán y yo los detesto**- decía el animal de piel escamosa al tiempo que su lengua sobresalía de su hocico y el hombre solo retrocedía discretamente  
-Goro por favor no asustes a la venerable momia no ves que estamos negociando- dijo el rubio con su eterna falta de respeto hacia el hombre vendado mientras su invocación se tiraba en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a Danzou  
- es un animalito muy interesante ese Naruto, puedo saber como es que lo invocas y que es no creo haber visto algo así nunca antes-comento el hombre del rostro vendado al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía con arrogancia antes de abrir la boca  
-soy el primer invocador que su clan ha tenido por eso no los conoces y para que no preguntes Goro es un dragón de comodo- el ojo del hombre se abrió como plato cuando escucho la palabra dragón salir de los labios del rubio que solo sonreía esa reacción siempre pasaba y aun le entretenía tanto el verla.

El rubio le explico que en realidad no era un dragón como los de la mitología mas bien se les llamaba de ese modo a esos lagartos tan alargados y resistentes al fuego era mas bien como un mote de elogio dadas sus capacidades aunque eso si eran en verdad poderosos y peligroso como sus ahora fallecidos shinobis de la raíz podían constatar y eso que el ahora celebre Goro era uno de los comodo mas débiles de todo el clan pero bueno cuando se es aun un niño de no mas de 8 años tienes a ser de los mas débiles o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el rubio después de todo su edad adulta la iba a alcanzar hasta que llegara a los veinte años entonces se sabría de que estaba hecho pero claro todo eso se lo reservo para el hombre vendado no tenia el porque saber esas cosas en este momento ni nuca claro estaba, -entonces Naruto_san dime cuento con tu apoyo a cambio de saber la verdad de aquella noche- preguntaba el hombre mientras le extendía al rubio la mano y este solo se quedaba callado pensando en su ofrecimiento antes de estrecharle la mano –es un trato momia espero que no te moleste que te siga llamando así jeje- el rubio le sonreía e esa manera tan singularmente suya y si el hombre de las vendas se aguantaba las ganas de estallar en un reclamo mas que nada para no entorpecer su flamante alianza con alguien que inadvertidamente le podría brindar guerreros mucho mas poderosos de lo que ya tenia hasta el momento  
-bien y dime por donde salgo que este sitio es un laberinto y dudo que quieras que despedace un muro verdad- las palabras de Naruto eran mas que una broma era una verdadera amenaza y Danzou la capto de inmediato  
-no tienes que alguien te escoltara…Tomoyo- y ante las palabras del hombre ella ingresó al salón.

El rubio le miro de pies a cabeza ese uniforme negro y apretado valla que resaltaba los encantos de esa mujer de rostro serio y duro de negros y bellos ojos y una larga cabellera atada en una coleta colgando detrás de su cabeza y claro el rubio noto de inmediato el parecido –(ella es sexy… y se parece mucho a Mikoto_chan sin mencionar que tienen un chakra parecido que clase de estupidez habrás cometido momia)-pensaba el rubio mientras examinaba bien a la mujer de largas piernas caderas redondas trasero carnoso y firme y redondos pechos copa c bordeando el di si era muy parecida a Mikoto hasta en las dimensiones de su cuerpo –Naruto_san ella es Tomoyo será mi representante ante ti y nos mantendrá en contacto cuando la necesites solo nómbrala y ella aparecerá y hará lo que le pidas- dijo el hombre del bastón con cierta perversidad en sus palabras al tiempo que el rubio caminaba alrededor dela mujer de cabellos negros y la miraba de pies a cabeza, si era idéntica a Mikoto en casi todo aunque ciertamente ella era mas joven unos 5 años a lo mucho pero mas joven aunque en la opinión de Naruto era muy fría –estoy a tus ordenes Naruto_sama- y la mujer se inclino colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo al tiempo que el rubio sonreía mirando a Danzou discretamente antes de empezar a seguir a la mujer a paso lento mientras salía de ese sitio y uno de los anbu de confianza de Danzou uno de sus guardaespaldas personales de hecho hacia acto de presencia a su lado inclinándose humildemente a un lado de su señor  
-ya revisamos la torre señor no encontramos nada referente a las capacidades de Naruto_san en su cuarto es casi como si no hubiese estado durmiendo ahí- dijo el hombre con una voz monótona al tiempo que el hombre vendado le miraba  
-ya veo de seguro cubrió sus huellas y dime que encontraron en su departamento- si el hombre estaba ya investigando al rubio en busca de algún punto flaco que aprovechar si llegaba el momento de tener que traicionarle  
-no pudimos entrar aparentemente coloco un sello en puertas y ventanas en cuanto se les tocaba perdíamos la conciencia y no pudimos abrirlos- le dijo con esa voz calmada y carente de emociones al tiempo que el hombre solo torcía la boca  
-parece que nuestro nuevo aliado tiene mas recursos de los que nos ha mencionado- y Danzou miro en la dirección en la que el rubio se alejo a paso lento preguntándose que otras cosas podría estarle ocultando el rubio en ese momento  
-perdone mi intromisión Danzo_sama pero… porque le cedió a Tomoyo es de nuestras mejores agentes y no comprendo porque se desprendió de ella- preguntaba el hombre mientras clavaba sus ojos en el hombre de las vendas  
-es cierto ella es una gran asesina y si esta cerca de el podrá tener acceso a sus conocimientos y matarlo cuando se le ordene además por como la vio dudo que Naruto se resista a poseerla y con algo de suerte la preñara igual que a Mikoto y podremos empezar a entrenar a planear como entrenar a nuestro nuevo recurso jejejeje- la sonrisa perversa del hombre daba a entender algo el no hacia nada solo porque si siempre tenia algo tramándose detrás de todo.

El rubio de nuevo estaba caminando por el bosque tras haber salido de la guarida de la raíz y con una sonrisa miraba la zona donde su invocación que ya se había disipado organizo esa matanza, no había rastros de eso sin duda sus anbu cubrieron todo en cuanto el rubio se fue de ahí, -(ese tipo es muy extraño sentí como trataba de meterse en mi cabeza con algo que escondía debajo de esas vendas y su brazo… hay algo en el que me perturbo mucho me pregunto que es?)- se preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que miraba a la mujer a su lado ella no se iba a ningún lado y le miraba fijamente a la espera de sus ordenes y claro que mejor oportunidad para probar si sus suposiciones eran correctas que de la manera mas directa que conocía –Tomoyo_chan… eres una Uchiha?- preguntó directo y sin rodeos al tiempo que la mujer solo parpadeaba antes de responderle con sinceridad, no tenia idea ella solo era un nombre y un cuerpo nunca se molesto en preguntar por su apellido y ciertamente no tenia idea de si era o no una mujer de dicho clan –dime tienes el sharingan- dijo el rubio al tiempo que la mujer siguiendo las ordenes de su amo le revelo al rubio sus capacidades sin restricciones para lograr ganarse su confianza, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con comas negras y si eso confirmo las sospechas de Naruto ella estaba relacionada con dicho clan y por su parecido con ella el juraría que era familia de Mikoto pero primero tenia que asegurarse aunque en este momento otras ideasy deseos le invadían la mente y una sonrisa pervertida adornaba su rostro al tiempo que la miraba ella iba a hacer lo que el le pidiera y bueno quizá probaría eso después de todo que fuera a usar a Danzou a su conveniencia no implicaba que no podría disfrutar del momento aunque por ahora lo mejor seria ir a su casa después de todo una hermosa mujer nunca debe esperar para estar con el y por eso mismo estaba sonriendo tanto en ese momento.

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre de ojo parchado y originario de la aldea de la niebla atendía una pequeña criatura marina aprecia una especie de anguila larga y verdosa que sobresalía de un estanque al tiempo que le pasaba un pergamino que el animal tomaba con calma y delicadeza mientras lo miraba fijamente –dale esto a Mei_sama creo que encontré alguien que puede ayudarnos en nuestra rebelión- dijo el al tiempo que el animalito se hundía en el agua antes de desaparecer por completo mientras se dirigía a la base de los rebeldes en las cercanías de la aldea dela niebla después de todo el grupo de renegados en contra del tirano mizukage estaba a la espera de conseguir posibles alados a su causa en estos exámenes y por eso mismo uno de sus infiltrados tomo aquel equipo al tiempo que su lideresa era una de los mejores jounin del mizukage a la espera de una oportunidad para rematarle pero claro cuando se es un asesino paranoico no dejas que casi nadie este cerca de ti y a solas aunque pronto con lo que Ao descubrió las cosas podrían cambiar a su favor.

* * *

Y este capitulo se termino y si como vimos el rubio parece estar amarrando un trato con el hombre vendado que como Orochimaru no tiene ni la menor idea de que el rubio tiene su propia agenda y les usa y miren que darle esa escolta al rubio si que no sabe que firma su sentencia de muerte además de que conocimos a las lindas y singulares invocaciones del rubio en lo personal creo que le van bien, y si parece ser que en kiri la rebelión infecta a las fuerzas de yagura y ahora sabemos al menos de mención que hace cierta pelirroja y claro un informe va camino a ella no se porque pero algo ke dice que se dice mucho de Naruto en eso y ahora el rubio va a su casa aunque me pregunto en que hermosa mujer piensa… Kurotsuchi, Haku, Hana, Anko o quizá Tomoyo ni idea y eso que yo escribo esto  
_difícil saber quien lo espera (pensando en quien le aguarda)  
yo creo que es Kurotsuchi o Haku (las otras le miran)  
oye no olvides a Anko y tampoco a Hana aunque si es difícil saber quien le espera (el autor asiente a eso)  
no será que le espera todas (miran al autor con ilusión) _  
eso no o se y hay que esperar para averiguarlo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que les parecio la invocacion de Naruto?


	40. C39: Lealtad petrificada

Hola a todo mundo hoy es martes y tras una buena mañana de inspiración traigo hasta ustedes esta segunda continuación del día donde veremos como el rubio que amamos y odiamos sigue haciendo de las suyas y claro lo veremos haciendo cosas de las que mas nos gustan y sobre lo que todo mundo ha dicho estoy de acuerdo Danzou firmo su sentencia de muerte al cederle a Naruto a Tomoyo pero bueno dejando eso de lado creo que pasare a los reviews

**Rikimaru uzum**aki92:no te apures ya vere como matar a danzou aun tengo tiempo para idearle algo muy "lindo" y memorable jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:es verdad ya se sopecha lo que danzou trae entre manos, lode shion ya lo tengo contemplado en cuanto a lo de tomoyo creo que es un hecho que serade naruto  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: que bueno que te gusto y no te apures an evaluo com insertarlo con un respectivo recuerdo  
**LeNashSkoll**:ya veras que es lo que espero ponerle al rubio en cuanto al sharingan y si el va a terminar quedandose con tomoyo eso cualquiera lo nota, que bueno que te gusto su invocacion  
**abelisaisanchez**: que bueno que estes al corriente al fin,lo del papel de naruto aqui es algo que no queda muy claro y si el se alia con quien le convenga en cuanto a lo de romper a kushina es verdad lo merecia por lo que hizo apoco no  
**xona potter namikaze**:es verdad puede que termine igual que zabuza  
**Guest**:lo continuare no te apures y si al final morira eso es obvio  
**Kimikatori**:ya veras como es el jefe y mas que nada fue un capitulo de mucho bla bla bla por eso fue algo lento  
**Loquin**:es verdad hacer tratos con este rubio es mala idea  
**alex**:que bueno que te gusto la invocacion y si el solito se hecho la soga al cuello

bien esto se acabo y ahora podemos pasar al cap y saber si alguien muere o si el rubio se consigue mas chicas lo que creo muy posible  
_eso es mas que obvio (el autor asiente)  
lo que me interesa saber es que cara pondrá mikoto al verla (el autor le mira fijamente)  
además de saber cuanto tarda en caer ante Naruto (el autor sonríe)  
y saber tambien si Kushina al fin se romperá o no (el autor solo cierra los ojos al asentir) _  
pues para saber que pasara solo se puede leyendo el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: en este capitulo hay un lemon eh, ya fueron advertidos**

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Lealtad petrificada**

Kushina estaba decaída y aun pensativa, ya había regresado a su casa y en este mismo momento caminaba por los pasillos callados y solitarios mientras viejos fantasmas de aquellos días cuando su hijo aun pequeño corría por ahí haciendo que el sonido de sus risas le diera vida a ese lugar resonaban con fuerza pero ahora solo había silencio y remordimiento que tonta había sido al creer que su hijo no existía y que el que habitaba su cuerpo era aquel demonio maligno y cruel, fue una tonta por no querer ver la verdad y al final termino atrapada en esta soledad y sus incesables remordimientos los cales últimamente ya no se asomaban con tanta fuerza como antes mas bien estaban comenzando a acallarse ingenuamente pensó que al fin su conciencia se calmaba pero en ves de irse para siempre fueron remplazados por vividas fantasías y alucinaciones mas que persistentes de ella sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con el rubio, era algo a lo que en verdad se resistía después de todo era su madre no podía permitirse caer de ese modo, aunque viéndolo bien era un hombre muy apuesto y despedía un aura mucho mas invitante que la del mismo Minato, aun lo recordaba quizá ya no como antes pero aun lo tenia presente su aroma, su presencia pero poco a poco los había ido olvidando mientras nuevas sensaciones inundaban su mente sensaciones causadas por el rubio recién apellidado Kurokaze, si no le gustaba reconocerlo pero poco a poco había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que no recuperaría a su hijo y lo que era peor a su forma de verlo comenzaba a desarrollar una gran atracción por el rubio tal que inclusive había comenzado a fantasear con el haciéndole el amor ferozmente en casi todo sitio y ya no sabia si era verdad, sueño genjutsu o su mente pervertida ya rota por años de abstinencia y frustración.

-(bueno no es tan raro, después de todo en épocas antiguas el incesto era algo muy común en el clan Uzumaki)- pensaba la ojivioleta mientras cerraba los ojos y su mente divagaba en escenarios muy vividos, estaba en la cocina como en ese momento cuando las manos fuertes del rubio le sujetaban por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el al tiempo que su falda era alzaba y el rubio lamia su cuello suavemente llegaba hasta su oído y con calma le mordía el lóbulo mientras ella soltaba un ligero gemido y sus ojos se abrían enormes al sentir algo duro y caliente rozándose contra su intimidad "te deseo mi Uzumaki_hime" susurro el rubio antes de golpearla con fuerza y de que la ojivioleta soltara un fuerte gemido, Kushina reacciono de inmediato abriendo los ojos ante sus ideas solo para encontrarse recostada en el sillón de su sala con su falda alzaba y sus dedos rozando su intimidad mientras fantaseaba con aquellas cosas, se miro a si misma toda sudorosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, el espejo frente a ella era muy claro y solo le estaba reflejando la verdad en ese instante ella de verdad deseaba al rubio y le gustara o no era algo que ya casi la enloquecía solo había que ver lo que hacia en ese momento –debo estar loca como puedo pensar y hacer esto!- se recrimino la mujer de cabellos rojos mientras se incorporaba toda blanca y sudorosa sin dejar de sujetarse la frente con una de sus manos estaba enloqueciendo de deseo y lo sabia bien no iba a soportar mucho de eso y lo ultimo que deseaba era entorpecer su relación con su hijo mas de lo que ya estaba aunque era imposible arruinar mas algo que ya había pasado a la historia; lejos de ahí en las zonas de los complejos delos clanes un chico de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba muy sereno y soberbio como siempre llegando a su casa tras despejarse un poco y aun preguntándose el porque estornudaba tanto tan pronto se aproximo a la puerta de la entrada el aroma del fuego y de algo quemándose inundo su nariz y se adentro a toda prisa a su casa tan pronto puso un pie dentro se topo con una gigantesca hoguera donde la ropa de su padre se quemaba con fuerza mientras una sonriente Mikoto arrojaba a fuego las fotografías de Fugaku y demás pertenencias suyas todo con una expresión de felicidad pura en su rostro –pero que estas haciendo!- grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia su madre tratando de detenerla pero a cambio de su esfuerzo solo recibió una sonora bofetada de la mujer pelinegra que le miraba con molestia  
- porque estas quemando la ropa de mi padre?- preguntaba el irritado Uchiha al tiempo que Mikoto solo le miraba fijamente con cara de muy pocos amigos  
-yo hago lo que me place con la ropa de… mi esposo- como le costo decir eso sin vomitar pero lo bueno era que pronto esos solo iba a ser un mero recuerdo  
-no puedes quemarlo esa ropa pertenece al líder del clan Uchiha no te puedes deshacer de ella- gritaba el histérico Sasuke mientras que los ojos de Mikoto se clavaban en el fija y peligrosamente  
-deja de gritarme en este instante mocoso malcriado o te hare dormir en la calle- respondió la pelinegra mirándole fijamente con sus ojos rojos y penetrantes al tiempo que Sasuke retrocedía  
-tu…tu no puedes hablarme así el clan Uchiha va a ser mío y me debes lealtad y obediencia madre- Sasuke la miraba con temor al tiempo que la pelinegra daba un par de pasos aproximándose a el con calma y cierta malevolencia  
-nunca vuelvas a darme ordenes, y si el clan Uchiha va a ser tuyo pero por ahora es mío asique cierra el hocico y deja de lloriquear como el mocoso mimado que eres y Sasuke… nunca vuelvas a llamarme madre- le dijo ella con ojos fijos, fríos y malignos al tiempo que un escalofrió mas que espeluznante desfilaba por la espalda del Uchiha que la miraba alejándose despacio de el mientras se perdía en los pasillos de la casa principal  
-(que diablos le pasa… nunca había actuado de ese modo)- lejos estaba el pobre y ahora en la calle Sasuke de saber que ese era el verdadero carácter de Mikoto solo que siempre lo contuvo por el secreto que ya revelado dejaba de amordazarla y valla que ella estaba disfrutando de ello.

Mientras tanto con el rubio que caminaba muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena con una hermosa mujer avanzando en las sombras se le podía ver muy feliz y sonriente, la verdad estaba teniendo un muy buen día y ahora mismo tenia algo mas que divertido por delante y ya se estaba muriendo por alcanzar ese ansiado momento –**valla Naruto_kun no sabia que fueras un pervertido exhibicionista jejejejeje**- decía la sonriente kitsune dentro del rubio que solo esbozaba una sonrisa bastante grande al tiempo que seguía caminando muy relajado y sonriente –(mira quien lo dice la zorra que no paraba de gemir ni de pedirme que me la cogiera en aquella plaza mientras todo mundo nos miraba)- rebatió el rubio aun recordando las miradas de molestia aunque en su mayoría eran miradas de envidia y deseos de estar en su lugar pero eso era por mucho lo divertido de eso y ciertamente si que disfruto de aquella experiencia y lo supo era tal y como Shini_chan le dijo aquella vez, "no existe nada mas placentero que dejar que el mundo sepa que tienes una hermosa mujer solo para ti y que te la puedes coger donde quieras y cuanto quieras" el rubio solo pudo sonreír como le hacían gracia los dichos y moralejas de la diosa de la muerte mas porque la mayoría de los mismos hacían referencia a encuentros y eventos sexuales que ella protagonizaba con el rubio y ciertamente le traían buenos recuerdos esas palabras y frases, un aroma dulce e invitante llego a la nariz del rubio llamando su atención hacia un solitario callejón solo pudo sonreír cuando lo reconoció de inmediato y con calma camino dentro de aquel callejón sabedor de lo que iba a encontrar en el interior, no le tomo muchos pasos llegar al final del mismo topándose con una Tsume que le miraba fijamente con ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro  
-Hola mi alfa- saludo la mujer de rasgos caninos mientras se aproximaba al rubio rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y repegandosele descaradamente  
-hola Tsume_chan como estas hoy eh...acaso esta hermosa perra esta caliente- preguntaba el rubio mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura dela Inuzuka atrayéndola suavemente hacia el mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de Tsume amasando el duro y redondo trasero  
-mmm Naruto_kun… quieres hacerme tu perra?- preguntaba ella con calma y una gran sonrisa reprimida mientras el rubio se aproximaba despacio hacia ella  
-hueles delicioso… me encantaría arrancarte la ropa y hacerte gritar que eres solo mía- el rubio lamio su cuello suavemente haciéndola gemir suavemente mientras el aroma de su excitación solo aumentaba mas que antes  
-siii hazlo hazme gemir que toda la aldea sepa que soy tuya- su voz casi parecía estar suplicando al tiempo que Naruto se alineaba frente a ella y se acerco mas a su rostro.

El rubio la beso suavemente mientras Tsume abría la boca suavemente dejando que la lengua de Naruto se colara dentro de su boca, pronto estaban enfrascados en un intenso y apasionado beso donde sus lenguas luchaban sin control al tiempo que el rubio la empujaba contra el muro golpeándola suavemente contra este y le rozaba contra ella su entrepierna dejándole sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertar y endurecer –aaahh Naruto_kun cojeme- suplico la mujer al tiempo que el rubio se separaba de ella mirándola con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su entrepierna humedecida, le sonrió mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y susurraba a su oído –aun no mi perrita, aun no es tiempo de que te de lo que tanto deseas- y sin decir mas el rubio le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba de ahí dejando a la estimulada mujer sosteniéndose del muro mientras que el rubio salía de su campo de visión y ella solo respiraba agitada y deseosa –(Naruto_kun ya no me tortures y hazme tuya… déjame ser tu compañera)- pensaba la mujer al borde del abismo mientras que el rubio se alejaba mas que contento y estimulándose alejo de ahí a paso lento y seguro y pronto mas de lo que el mismo esperaba estaba entrando a su casa donde todo estaba en calma y sereno, tan pronto cerro la puerta una servil Tomoyo apareció en escena con sus ojos perdidos de emociones fijos en el –Naruto_sama… porque estuvo besando a Tsume_san- preguntaba ella con genuina curiosidad al tiempo que el rubio sonreía y le explicaba que el solo estaba consiguiendo mas prospectos de mujer para poder engendrar mas hijos poderosos y fuertes hijos para que su línea fuese la mas poderosa y prolífica del mundo shinobi –no necesita a kunoichis inferiores si tanto desea una línea de descendientes puede usarme a mi- ofreció ella procediendo con las indicaciones de Danzou al tiempo que el rubio se aproximaba despacio a ella le acaricio la mejilla suavemente mientras sus ojos casi parecían brillar al tiempo que cerraba la distancia, fue un beso suave y dulce el que Naruto le dio a Tomoyo dejando que parte de su Meiton se colase dentro de ella uniéndose a su mente y conciencia al tiempo que sus ojos se quedaban fijos en el rubio y un sonrojo muy tenue aparecía en sus mejillas –si eres buena y obediente quizá tu y yo si tengamos un futuro Tomoyo_chan- dijo el rubio con serenidad mientras por la cocina aparecía una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y un aura fresca y alegre, se trataba de Haku quien aparecía en escena, la pelinegra no dijo nada ni protesto por la presencia de Tomoyo solo pregunto por su nombre y nada mas después de todo década una de las chicas la de la mente mas sometida y obediente era ella y nunca cuestionaría una sola delas decisiones de su amado y adorado "Naruto_sama" que ahora mismo miraba en todas direcciones  
-Kurotsuchi esta en la recamara Naruto_sama- dijo la sonriente pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio solo le sonreía al verla tan dispuesta  
.ya veo y dime que tal se ha portado mi pequeña Kurotsuchi_chan?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad el rubio al tiempo que la pelinegra solo sonreía  
-es muy amable y pone mucha atención a las historias que le contamos todas y creo que no le falta mucho para serte leal como todas nosotras Naruto_sama- los ojos de Haku estaban llenos de una admiración total hacia el rubio que le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla  
-eso es maravilloso …eso merece un premio y tu Haku_chan me vas a ayudar a darle el ultimo empujón a Kurotsuchi_chan- ofreció el Kurokaze mientras besaba suavemente Haku.

Dentro de la recamara la chica de Iwa escuchaba las voces en la sala y pensaba que de seguro seria otra de aquellas mujeres con sus coloridas historias sobre el rubio pero nunca espero que la puerta se abriría y que por ella entraría un rubio con Haku en brazos mientras la cargaba y sus piernas lo abrazaban por la cintura al paso que caminaba con ella por la habitación –Tomoyo_chan cierra la puerta nadie sale de aquí soy claro- ordeno el rubio mientras lamia el cuello de la sonrojada pelinegra y Tomoyo asentía colocándose ante la puerta como una fiel centinela, Kurosuchi no dijo nada ni cuando el rubio dejo caer a Haku sobre la cama o cuando la comenzó a desnudar, ella protesto cuando la ropa de la pelinegra cayo sobre ella y el rubio solo le miro sonriente –no te apures Kurotsuchi_chan que después de Haku_chan vas tu- dijo el rubio sonriente al tiempo que se despojaba de su camisa arrojándola al suelo, los ojos de la chica de Iwa recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio mientras este subía a la cama y besaba suavemente a Haku, la pelinegra de piel blanca y suave solo pudo gemir cuando su sostén fue arrancado y sus pechos quedaron expuestos ante el rubio, los amaso suavemente mientras acariciaba los duros pezones con sus dedos al tiempo que Haku solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el rubio le acariciaba –aaaaaaahhhh Naruto_sama- dijo la pelinegra antes de que el rubio se dejase caer sobre sus pechos, sus labios besaron los ya duros pezones con suavidad mientras que Haku solo gemía antes de empezar a acariciar el cabello del rubio mientras este lamia sus pechos y comenzaba a chupar sus pezones, por su parte la cara de Kurotsuchi estaba bastante roja al tiempo que Haku gemía con mas fuerza, Naruto bajo por el vientre plano de Haku con besos lentos y lamidas suaves mientras que ella solo podía gemir con fuerza al sentir como la lengua del rubio recorría su piel mojándole con su saliva, la acaricio de las piernas alzándolas en el aire mientras besaba sus muslos suaves y tersos mientras la misma Haku arrancaba su pantaleta –NARUTO_SAMA BEBE MIS MIELES POR FAVOR- suplico ella mientras el rubio esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Las piernas de Haku estaban abiertas de par en par y e rubio estaba justo frente a la dulce y húmeda entrada, aspiro el aroma y con una gran sonrisa se aproximo a ella, sus labios se repegaron a Haku y ella solo pudo gemir cuando sintió el intimo beso del rubio que empezaba a deslizar su lengua dentro de ella, sus paredes internas se contraían mientras la lengua del rubio se colaba dentro de Haku y ella solo podía gemir mientras sentía como el rubio inundaba su interior con su húmedo apéndice, -aaaaaahhhhhh Naruto_samaaaaaaaa- gimió con fuerza mientras su espalda se arqueaba y el rubio se hundía mas en ella; por su lado Kurotsuchi estaba mas roja que una manzana viendo todo frente a ella, miraba como la pelinegra gemía con fuerza mientras Naruto realizaba un muy detallado y concentrado sexo oral en ella y poco a poco ella sentía el calor invadiéndola así como la humedad creciendo en sus pantaletas –(no dejes que te domine, eso es lo que el quiere que te pase que piernas tu conciencia y seas un animal… no lo seas no seas una hembra en celo que desee someterse a ese vigoroso semental)- pensaba la roja y casi rota Kurotsuchi mientras los gemidos de Haku se volvían mas intensos, de pronto lavo un gemido salvaje mientras su espalda se arqueo con fuerza dejando salir su caudal de jugos dulces hacia el exterior de su ser mientras el rubio les ingería a toda velocidad, se alzo de la cama relamiéndose los labios mientras la sudorosa Haku solo le miraba sonrojada –deliciosos como siempre Haku_chan pero creo que tienes algo de que encargarte- y sin decir mas el rubio se puso de pie despojándose de sus pantalones mientras los ojos de la kunoichi de iwa se abrían como platos mirando fijamente el miembro erecto del rubio –ohhh Naruto_sama estas muy duro y fuerte como siempre- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que Naruto sesentava en la cama y Haku bajaba de ella caminando cadenciosa hasta quedar frente al rubio al tiempo que se arrodillaba –(eso es enorme)-pensó Kurotschi al tiempo que Haku se aproximaba al miembro del rubio, su lengua salió de entre sus labios y de una sola lamida lo recorrió a todo lo largo, el rubio solo dejo salir un suave gemido mientras que Haku solo degustaba el sabor de su pene con gran placer, en su cara de mejillas sonrojadas se podía ver el placer que sentía mientras lamia el miembro de Naruto partiendo desde sus testículos que metía uno a la vez en su boca al tiempo que chupaba suavemente el mismo antes de que su boca empezaba a subir besado el miembro del rubio hasta llegar a la cabeza del mismo.

Sus labios rodearon el glande del rubio y suavemente chuparon del mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a tragarlo con cierta dificultad, por su parte Kurotschi estaba mas roja que antes al ver como Haku devoraba el miembro del rubio tragándose cm a cm de su pene erecto y firme mientras que el rubio no paraba de gemir, mientras su miembro desparecía entre los labios de Haku quien devoraba su miembro con hambre y deseo mientras sus mejillas se movían sobre el pene del rubio sorbiendo su pene con fuerza mientras sus labios descendían sobre su pene con total libertad, pronto el miembro entero de Naruto desparecía entre sus labios mientras la cabeza de Haku subía y bajaba a toda velocidad al tiempo que e rubio solo la sujetaba obligándole a devorar todo su pene mientras este se inflamaba, estallo con fuerza con un ahogado gemido mientras su abundante y espeso semen inundaba la boca de la pelinegra que devoraba con gusto el semen del rubio que inundaba su boca con su blanca semilla al tiempo que su garganta se movía, el miembro brillante del rubio salió de Haku mientras se mantenía duro y erecto frente a la pelinegra sonriente –en cuatro Haku_chan como la perrita que eres- ella obedeció de inmediato acomodándose como el rubio solicito mientras alzaba las caderas llamando al rubio, -cojeme Naruto_sama- suplicaba Haku al tiempo que el rubio se aproximaba a ella y con un gesto imperceptible un clon aparecía, Kurotsuchi trato de reaccionar pero fue tarde, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del clon que sin miramiento arremetía contra la chica abriendo su ropa, ella no se opuso demasiado y pronto sus pechos estaban libres y en el aire mientras el clon les amasaba con suavidad y la pelinegra solo gemía –aaaahhhh- solo eso pudo decir la pelinegra de Iwa mientras que sus pechos eran amasados por el clon rubio y el original se mantenía centrado en la deseosa Haku, su miembro rozaba su mojada y lista entrada mientras ella solo respiraba agitada mientras lanzaba sus caderas contra el rubio –Naruto_sama por favor- suplico ella mientras el rubio la complacía.

Su miembro se hundió dentro de Haku de un solo golpe colándose lo mas adentro que pudo en ella, sus paredes internas se distendieron mientras su pene se hundía en ella de un solo golpe –AAAAAAHHHHHH- lanzo el fuerte gemido la pelinegra mientras el miembro de Naruto la llenaba por completo colándose hasta la entrada de su vientre –siempre estas tan apretada Haku_chan… adoro eso- susurro el rubio a idos de la chica mientras su pene se adentraba dentro de Haku, ella solo pudo gemir con fuerza cuando Naruto comenzó a embestirla con decisión mientras que una roja Kurotsuchi solo gemía mientras las manos del clon no se detenían amasando sus pechos en círculos perfectos mientras que una de sus manos soltaba el seno derecho de la chica y se colaba entre sus piernas al tiempo que ella las apretaba sorprendida –estas toda mojada, te encanta lo que ves no… solo mira como gime Haku_chan de seguro quisieras ser ella no es así- las manos de Kurotsuchi soltaron a las del clon mientras este se colaba en su entrepierna mojada y caliente, Kurotsuchi solo gimió con fuerza cuando los dedos del rubio se colaron debajo de su pantaleta y rozaron su mas que mojada entrada –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- dijo ella sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que decía al tiempo que el clon rubio se apoderaba de sus labios en un fuerte e intenso beso que desmoronaba la poca resistencia de la chica, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza y solo podía pedir mas, Haku no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento solo pensaba en el miembro del rubio y en que no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo, el pene de Naruto golpeaba la entrada de su vientre y sin previo aviso alguno penetro en el, un fuerte gemido escapo de la boca de la pelinegra cuando sintió como el rubio reclamaba como suyo su útero al tiempo que empujaba en ella con fuerza mientras que el miembro del rubio taladraba su interior con fuerza e insistencia, entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez mientras los pechos de Haku se balanceaban en el aire al ritmo de sus embestidas mientras lo gemidos resonaban –aaaah si mas dame mas Naruto_samaaaaa aaaahhh siiii mas no pares- suplico la pelinegra mientras que Naruto empujaba con mas fuerza su pene dentro de ella al tiempo que sus manos se vencían y se desplomaba sobre el suelo aplastando sus pechos contra la alfombra del rubio que no se detenía en sus golpes sobre la pelinegra, por su parte Kurotsuchi estaba sin saber realmente como ya solo usando ropa interior mientras miraba como el rubio original embestía a Haku con fuerza y este se clavaba lo mas adentro que podía de ella descargando con fuerza dentro de su vientre –AAAAAHHHH NARUTO_SAMA TU SEMEN ESTA… ESTA…ESTA LLENANDOMEEEEEEEEE- Haku se alzo del suelo lanzando un gemido animal mientras su cuerpo era saturado en el semen del rubio antes de que se desplomara sobre la cama y Naruto se alzara saliendo de ella con su pene aun erecto y bañado en su semen blanco y espeso.  
-viste ese orgasmo…puedes tener uno igual solo ve por el pídelo y con gusto te lo daré- el clon se desvaneció en una bola de humo mientras que el rubio original se sentaba al filo de la cama mirado a la kunoichi de iwa.

Kurotsuchi ya no pensaba solo estaba actuando por instinto y casi a gatas se aproximo al rubio mientras este le sonreía ampliamente rozando su pene en el rostro de la chica –que quieres Kurotschi_chan dímelo mi pequeña kunoichi- preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que la lengua de la chica salía de su boca y degustaba el sabor penetrante del miembro erecto de Naruto que solo sonreía al verla saboreando su miembro a todo lo largo, la lengua de Kurotsuchi recogía los restos de semen del pene de Naruto al tiempo que el se dejaba consentir por ella –mmm espeso…tan espeso y delicioso mmmm- susurraba ella al tiempo que rodeaba la punta del pene del rubio chupando suavemente del el los restos atrapados de semen en su interior mientras el rubio separaba su pene de la boca de la chica y la miraba fijamente –quieres que te coja Kurotsuchi_chan…quieres ser de mi familia …quieres ser mi dulce y amorosa puta- pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora al tiempo que la pelinegra se sonrojaba y asentía a las palabras del rubio –ya no tengo lugar en Iwa porque mate a mis compañeros por tu Naruto_kun…mi hogar es junto a ti y mi sitio…mi sitio es debajo de ti recibiendo este hermoso pene- sus dedos acariciaban el miembro del rubio mientras este subía a la chica a la cama colocándola boca arriba y le abría las piernas, se coloco suavemente sobre ella rozando su miembro contra lo húmeda oquedad –Naruto_kun yo… yo soy virgen- dijo ella con las mejillas rojas mientras el rubio besaba su cuello aproximándose a su oído solo para susurrarle suavemente que no olvidaría nunca lo que estaba por pasar.

El rubio empujo despacio dentro de ella mientras su miembro se colaba en Kurotsuchi, sus paredes internas se abrieron por primera vez ate el embate de un miembro viril mientras que el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella despacio y con calma, su pene se coló dentro de ella suavemente mientras que su pene la abría, fue lento y gradual hasta que llego a la barrera de la chica mientras esta se apretaba suavemente contra el mientras de su boca salía un quejido de dolor mientras sus piernas se apretaban contra el rubio, no se detuvo ni un segundo empujo aun con mas fuerza mientras que la chica solo dejo salir el fuerte gemido de dolor –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- y entonces el rubio se detuvo por completo dejando a la chica habituarse al tamaño de su miembro que latía dentro de ella con fuerza, al tiempo que el rubio se mantenía sobre la chica relajado y paciente, poco a poco las lagrimas dejaron de caer de los ojos de la pelinegra mientras los gemidos comenzaban a emerger de ella indicándole al rubio que ya era momento se movió despacio contra Kurotsuchi mientras ella lanzaba un fuerte gemido al sentir como el pene del rubio se hundía aun mas dentro de ella -aaaaahh tan… tan adentroooo aaaahhhh- abrazo al rubio con fuerza mientras su pene se adentraba aun mas en ella y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, pronto la pelinegra suplicaba por el miembro del rubio que sonriendo comenzaba a empujar con as fuerza contra ella la cama comenzaba crujir bajo la fuerza del rubio al tiempo que Kurotsuchi gemía con fuerza, sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación mientras que una sonriente Haku en el suelo solo podía escuchar como su mueva hermana estaba gozando  
-aaaahhh siiii mas Naruto_kun dame mas aaaahhhhh- suplicaba la pelinegra mientras que el rubio sin aviso alguno horadaba su vientre.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- Kurotsuhi lanzo el fuerte gemido al viento mientras sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco al sentir como el pene del rubio se colaba dentro de su vientre reclamándole por completo al tiempo que empezaba a moverse adentro y afuera con fuerza, los jugos vaginales de Kurtsuchi se desperdigaban por todos lados al tiempo que el miembro de Naruto se colaba dentro de ella una y otra vez, golpeaba el fondo de su útero al tiempo que los ojos de la chica casi se ponían en blanco, atrapo uno de sus pechos entre sus lachos y comenzó a morder suavemente s pezón duro como roca al ritmo de sus embestidas furiosas y apasionadas mientras que ella solo pensaba en una cosa –(tan adentro se siente tan bien… soy suya y siempre lo seré nunca podría vivir sin esto ohhh que delicioso se siente)- pensaba la ya quebrada pelinegra al tiempo que Naruto le embestía con fuerza mientras sus gemidos resonaban en la habitación y Naruto soltaba su seno para besarla, sus lenguas se trenzaron en una feroz lucha por el dominio que ganaba Naruto mientras que las piernas y brazos de la kunoichi de la roca apretaban al rubio contra ella e un intento desesperado por hundirlo mas en ella mientras que su miembro se comenzaba a inflamar dentro de la mujer pelinegra que solo gemía gritando por el semen del rubio que se detenía mirándola fijamente a la cara –noooo no pares Naruto_kun sigue dame mas ya casi llegaba por favor dame mas- suplicaba ella por completo rendida al rubio sonriente que solo empujaba despacio en ella antes de retroceder suavemente –dilo Kurotsuchi…sabemos que quieres decirlo anda- decía con calma mientras la sonrojada chica solo atino a gemir con fuerza y cierta molestia cuando el pene del rubio casi salía de ella por completo -¡soy tu puta Naruto_kun! Tuya y solo tuya por favor dame mas dame tu leche mi cielo!- grito la al fin quebrada Kurotsuchi mientras que el rubio empezaba a moverse contra ella con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola gemir sin control mientras que su miembro llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de ella al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza mientras el rubio comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, su pene estaba empezando a hincharse y tras hundirse hasta el fondo o soportaron mas –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- gimieron con fuerza mientras el miembro del rubio inundaba el vientre de su nueva mujer con su semen caliente y espeso al tiempo que una orgásmica sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la pelinegra de Iwa, permaneció dentro de ella un tiempo antes de salir y dejarse caer sobre la cama con su miembro aun erecto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las lenguas ansiosas de las dos pelinegras comenzaran a recorrer el miembro el sereno y sonriente rubio que se limitaba a dejarse consentir después de todo su cometido estaba ya logrado y Kurotsuchi era toda suya y eso a la larga seria su puerta de entrada a iwa, el rubio solo podía sonreír mientras en la ventana una figura de ojos femeninos miraba todo con expectación y cierta excitación en su cuerpo tras ver algo que no esperaba encontrar y solo pensaba en una cosa  
-(yo quiero algo asi)- pensaba para si misma mientras sus dedos se deslizaban a su intimidad suavemente.

* * *

Y se termino el capitulo que como vimos estuvo lleno de muchas cosas agradables, una Kushina casi rota, una tsume que grita por ser poseída y una feliz mikoto que al fin trata a Sasuke como siempre quiso tratarlo, en resumen un muy buen capitulo sin dejar de lado claro que el rubio paso un buen rato en compañía de un par de pelinegras ganándose otra nueva chica para su colección  
_creo que tsume grita por ser poseída (el autor asiente)  
y no solo ella no tambien Kushina (el autor sonríe)  
me pregunto cual ira a caer primero (mira al autor)  
no olvides a la persona que fisgoneaba (las otras 3 asienten a eso) _  
muchas cosas por aclarar verdad pero eso se resolverá en nuestro siguiente cap

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: quien habra espiado al rubio y compañia?


	41. C40: Mia

Y aquí estoy de nuevo quizá un poco tarde pero aun así aquí estoy para traerles la continuación de este fic que espero que les guste mucho ya que como se lo que viene a continuación creo que les encantara jejeje bueno ahora a los reviews  
**  
**

**El angel de la oscuridad**:ya veras quien lo espiaba y ciertamente creo que tsume tiene mejores cosas en que pensar  
**LeNashSkoll:**es verdad ya tiene un pase de entrada directo a iwa con respecto a la actualizacion a demonio no le queda tanto como crees pero si puedo tratare de subir dos cotis de este fic eso lo puedo prometer y ya veras que le pienso dar al rubio jejeje  
**Rkimaru Uzumaki92:**quien sabe si eso de quedarse con todas no es lo que planea y si a este paso kushina acabara gritandole que la haga suya aunque esa idea no creo que desagrade a muchoe en cuanto a tu sugerencia de mis vocaciones que te dice que no hago una de esas cosas ya jejejeje  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: **que bueno que te gusto y ya veras quien fue  
**BUTY:**si este fic es una locura pero sabes a hokuto y a shizuka ya las tenia en mente solo que para mas adelante claro esta  
**xona potter namikaze:**si sasuke ya esta recibiendo loque merece y la coleccion de naruto crece y crece sin dar señales de detenerse  
**Loquin:**si sasuke si que la va a tener dificil y es cierto un empujon mas y kushina se quiebra como kurotsuchi  
**alex:**de hecho tomoyo ya estaba ahi no tenia porque espiar pero es vrdad es toda una coleccion de poderosa kunoichis

y con esto respondido pasemos al capitulo de hoy que sde seguro va a fascinarles  
_estas seguro de eso (el autor asiente)  
es uno de esos capítulos no (el autor solo sonríe)  
o ya quiero leerlo (mirando la pantalla)  
no eres la unida (mirando junto a las otras 3 )  
_adelante lean que se que eso quieren hacer

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

saldo al capitulo 40: mas de 227 mil palabras, **54** alertas, **72** favoritos y **355** reviews que alegria me da eso

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 40 : Mia**

Naruto descasaba cómodamente en su cama tras su pequeño encuentro con la chica del país de la roca, estaba aun sin ropa y la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ponerse algo encima después de todo tenia un par de hambrientas y ansiosas bocas besando y lamiendo su miembro endurecido en busca de sacar de el su tan ansiado jugo espeso y concentrado que ellas bebían con mucho gusto y claro el no las iba a privar de su tan amada bebida por eso mismo se estaba dejando consentir por ellas –mmmm mmm Naruto_sama que delicia – susurraba Haku antes de devorar uno de los testículos del rubio que solo se dedicaba a dejarse consentir –mmm mmm dame tu espeso semen Naruto_kun déjame beberlo- suplicaba Kurotsuchi al tiempo que comenzaba a chupar la cabeza del miembro del rubio que solo cerraba los ojos antes de sentir el suave jaloneo de las chicas –oye no lo acapares Kurotsuchi yo también quiero- se quejaba Haku antes de correr a su nueva hermana a un lado y empezar a chupar el miembro del rubio que solo sentía ahora la boca de la pelinegra de la niebla chupando su miembro con insistencia y hambre al tiempo que el rubio se limitaba a dejarse consentir por la mujer en cuestión que de nuevo era apartada ahora por la chica de la roca que lamia con hambre el pene del rubio para la molestia de Haku  
-Kurotsuchi no es justo el pene de Naruto_kun ya lo estuviste chupando hace rato ahora me toca a mi beber su leche- decía la enojada usuaria de hielo al tiempo que la chica de la roca solo sacaba el miembro del rubio de su boca  
-no te quejes Haku que después de todo soy nueva en esto y necesito mucha experiencia- pregonaba la chica de la roca mientras que el rubio solo alzaba un poco la vista alzándose de la cama  
-muy bien basta de pleitos ustedes necesitan aprender a hacer esto- y las dos chicas le miraron con algo de pena y cohibidas por el pequeño regaño del rubio.

Las chicas estaban bastante rojas al tiempo que se acomodaban en cuatro una frente a la otra al tiempo que el miembro del rubio se colocaba entre las dos duro y latiendo mas que ansioso –adelante bésenlo cuanto quieran- hablo el rubio al tiempo que las chicas se aproximaban a el despacio y con calma besando los costados de su miembro mientras que el rubio solo deslizaba su pene adelante y atrás entre los dos juegos de labios que recorrían su virilidad de principio a fin, una sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio mientras retiraba su pene y los labios de las chicas se encontraban unos con otros, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que el rubio sostenía sus cabezas –adelante putitas muéstrenme que ya se llevan mejor- incito el rubio mientras las dos mujeres se besaban suavemente la una a la otra dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas al tiempo que Naruto deslizaba su pene sobre las mejillas de ambas antes de meterlo de nuevo entre sus labios al tiempo que ellas solo reprimían un gemido mientras Naruto se dejaba caer en la cama y ahora ya mas contentas y organizadas se dedicaban a consentir el miembro del rubio mientras este solo gemía de gusto sabedor de que ahora ellas si que iban a saber compartir muy bien el miembro del rubio que solo cerraba los ojos cómodamente perdiéndose en las caricias de las chicas hasta que de pronto ellas se detuvieron por completo y el abrió los ojos solo para verse por completo rodeado en una lujosa habitación en alguna mansión mientras que su miembro aun erecto era acariciado suavemente entre largos y suaves dedos femeninos que no lo soltaban para nada  
-hola Imari_chan donde has andado mi bella zorrita- preguntaba el rubio sin moverse de su posición al tiempo que la kitsune solo sonreía mientras apretaba suavemente el pene de Naruto recostándose sobre su regazo con el justo sobre su cara  
-**solo me divertía consiguiéndote otra mujer Naruto_kun**- la lengua de la zorra salió de su boca realizando una larga y suculenta lamida al pene del rubio que solo pudo emitir un gemido de gusto al sentirla hacer esa maniobra  
-ohhh te he dicho cuanto me encanta cuando eres generosa mmmm- recito el rubio mientas gemía suavemente ante las caricias bucales de su amada kitsune que relamía su pene a todo lo largo  
-**es de las mejores mujeres de esta aldea… es Kushina Naruto_kun**- dijo la zorra de cabellos rojos al tiempo que el rubio le miraba fijamente sin esa sonrisa tan suya en su lugar le dirija una mirada fija y algo dura  
-ella…estas segura de que aceptara después de todo no olvida esa cosa de decirme hijo aunque ella para mi no signifique nada- el rubio estaba algo serio y calmado sin duda el tema de la ojivioleta era algo delicado a tratar con el pero la sonrisa perversa de la pelirroja indicaba que tenia algo en mente  
-**ya he trabajado con ella y solo es cosa de darle un empujoncito mas y veras como grita por ti jejejeje- **la sonrisa de la kitsune era enorme y poco a poco Naruto comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa muy interesante  
-ohh con que eso hacías eh? Jejeje creo que se como darle el empujoncito que hace falta- la sonrisa del rubio era delgada y siniestra y eso solo iluminaba los ojos de la zorra  
-**estas planeado algo verdad? No sabes como adoro tus planes Naruto_kun anda cuenta cuenta que tienes en mente** – la pelirrora sonreía y al escuchar la idea del rubio solo sonreía aun mas hasta que el solo le miraba.

La sonrisa de Imari era enorme al escuchar los planes del rubio que solo le estaba dedicaba al tiempo que movía las cejas de manera insinuante mientras que la zorra se imaginaba aquel plan en plena ejecución –**dos pájaros con un kunai eh… me gusta siempre tan perverso y brillante por eso te adoro Naruto_kun**- se coloco sobre el y le dio un beso suave y mojado antes de mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que le sonreía antes de dejarle desvanecerse, regreso al exterior mientras sentía el estallido de su semen salpicando los rostros de las dos pelinegras al tiempo que el rubio solo respiraba aliviado en verdad adoraba descargar de ese modo y ciertamente le parecía extraño el como parecía siempre estar listo para volver a la acción cuando fuera y donde fuera –(a veces pienso que alguien quiere volverme un semental y hacerme que le preñe jejejeje)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía a las dos pelinegras lamiendo los restos de su semen sin saber que en su oscuro hogar cierta diosa de la oscuridad estornudaba con fuerza antes de sonreír quizá el rubio estaba pensando en ella; en la ventana aquella figura de entrepierna mas que humedecida se alejo de ahí a toda prisa estaba por completo incrédula, al principio solo quiso abordarle para hablar con el sobre su maestra y ahora mismo se haba quedado ahí de pie mirando como el rubio sostenía relaciones sexuales con dos chicas que al final acabaron casi casi venerando su miembro erecto y solido hasta que les baño el rostro con semen espeso y caliente, lo malo no fue que ella viera eso ni que escuchase los gemidos, no lo malo fue que ella se excito al ver eso y lo peor fue cuando sintió envidia y deseo estar en lugar de esas chicas inclusive se imagino a ella misma desnuda con su ropa anbu desgarrada por toda la recamara mientras cabalgaba al rubio desenfrenadamente, mientras divagaba en esos momentos sus manos inconscientemente fueron a su entrepierna rozándola suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese roce, no pudo soportarlo cuando reacciono y supo lo que hacia en realidad ella no era esa clase de mujer pero por un momento de verdad casi inserta sus dedos en su entrepierna y se pierde en esas fantasías sin duda necesitaba de un desahogo lo mas pronto posible, no llego hasta su casa cuando irrumpió en el departamento de Anko colándose hasta el baño mientras la pelimorada se preguntaba si ella no estaría enferma del estomago.

Regresando al departamento de Naruto en este mismo momento el salía de su ducha tras darse un buen baño y alistarse a salir, la verdad aun le quedaba algo de tiempo para que el sol se pusiera y quería pasear un poco antes de ejecutar su tan esperado plan, -quédate y espérame a que regrese Tomoyo_chan- hablo con calma a la anbu raíz que se mantenía aun junto a la puerta mirando muy concentrada a las dos pelinegras que no paraban de gemir debajo de los clones del rubio que al salir no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa –(no tendrá emociones pero aun así se excita)- pensó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que se alejaba de ahí al saber que la mujer Uchiha estaba de hecho sintiendo un calor muy singular en su cuerpo y claro eso solo ayudaba a poner a Naruto de mejor humor, salió de su casa listo para ver que cosas tenia que ofrecerle la aldea de las hojas, la verdad siempre fue un sitio aburrido a su manera de ver las cosas ya que no podía encontrar nada bueno que hacer y al parecer esta no seria la excepción ya que por mas que vagaba simplemente no se topaba con nada bueno que hacer inclusive se planteaba seriamente regresar a su hogar y pasar otro buen rato en compaña de aquellas dos lindas chicas que al final acabaron dormidas y abrazadas una de la otra o al menos esos fueron los recuerdos que sus clones le pasaron al disiparse y dejarlas solas al cuidado de Tomoyo quien en ningún momento se movió de su sitio sin duda ella obedecía sin chistar alguna vez y eso le llenaba lamente de muchas ideas  
-genial y ahora como se supe que cargare esto sin ayuda- se quejaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que claro Naruto reconoció de inmediato con una gran sonrisa  
-yo le ayudo Haruka_san- dijo el servicial Kurokaze apareciendo a su lado sin darle tiempo a protestar mientras tomaba algunas de sus bolsas de mandando al tiempo que caminaba junto a ella.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose a la residencia Yamanaka donde sin duda ya le esperaba su familia, aunque en este momento la mente de la mujer rubia mas bien estaba centrada en otras cosas en ese momento, su mente regresaba días atrás recordando aquel momento tan intimo y cercano que compartió con su amada hija y el como ella le hablo tan descaradamente sobre lo que el rubio tenia para ofrecer a las dos, la verdad desde ese momento no dejaba de pensar en ello inclusive se masturbaba recordando la pintoresca visión que el rubio le ofreció cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y para colmo su marido seguía sin hacerle caso eso la estaba enloqueciendo cada día mas y solo encontraba consuelo agotándose a mas no poder para caer rendida y no ser atormentada por sus deseos latentes en ella cosa que en este momento valla que entretenía a Naruto, el nunca fue tonto para notar ese sutil aroma de una mujer excitada y en este momento Haruka solo despedía ese aroma de una manera tan constante e intensa que el estaba seguro de que si intentaba algo con ella lo conseguiría sin que se opusiera demasiado y la verdad la idea no le desagradaba del todo  
-ya llegamos Naruto_kun- hablo ella sonrojándose de inmediato por el mote cariñoso que salió de sus labios sin que ella misma se lo propusiera solo fue inconsciente  
-es un placer ayudarte Haruka_chan- las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron aun mas de rojo al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía la tenia justo donde el quería  
-bueno…este… creo que puedo sola desde aquí- si su voz sonaba tan llena de nerviosismo que ni ella misma podía creerlo al hablar casi sonaba como una adolescente ante el chico que le gustaba  
-de ningún modo Haruka_chan yo te ayudare- y sin esperar respuesta el rubio se metió a su casa mas que listo en ayudar a la mujer rubia y apenada.

Por cosas de suerte el sitio estaba desierto y el rubio estaba mas que alegre acomodando las cosas en la cocina donde la mujer se mantenía lo mas alejada de el en busca de no dejarlo que viera su sonrojo tan persistente pero claro eso no era posible ya que el percibía mejor otras cosas –**ve por ella Naruto_kun**- le incito la zorra sonriente dentro de el al tiempo que el rubio avanzaba despacio hacia la mujer que seguía en lo suyo sin saber lo que se cernía a su espalda, estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto cuando este ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sus manos suavemente la tomaron de las caderas mientras la mujer ahora mas roja que antes solo se quedaba paralizada ante las acciones del rubio, no lo detuvo ni le dijo nada solo permaneció ahí como aceptando su toque que suavemente delineaba sus caderas por sobre su ropa al tiempo que el rubio se repegaba aun mas a su espalda hasta que estuvo por completo contra ella, el cuerpo de Naruto se rozaba suavemente contra el de Haruka que seguía ahí fija y sin decir nada hasta que en su trasero sintió como algo de buen tamaño se rozaba suavemente contra ella y solo entonces pudo reaccionar –Naruto_kun…espera que haces?- pregunto con una voz ahogada y sedosa que n ella misma sabia que poseía y claro eso solo servía para emocionar aun mas al ojiazul a su espalda –solo hago lo que ambos queremos Haruka_chan- y sin decirle mas la lengua del rubio delineo el contorno externo de la oreja de la mujer que solo pudo reprimir un gemido mientras que el rubio acariciaba sus caderas sujetándole firmemente de las mismas, sus manos empezaron a subir despacio mientras la abrazaba con calma repegandose aun mas a ella al tiempo que ascendían por su estomago, lo sujeto en un vano intento por detener al rubio que de hecho siguió subiendo por su torso hasta que de pronto una de sus manos ya rozaba su pecho –mmm quien lo diría no son tan pequeños como pensaba- susurro al oído de la roja mujer que simplemente se dejaba acariciar por el rubio que suavemente comenzaba a amasar los pechos de la mujer por sobre su ropa la verdad fue una sorpresa el asumía que serian de una copa c seguramente como los de Kurenai y para su fortuna resulto que eran de hecho mas grandes seguramente una copa d pero con la ropa que la mujer usaba no resaltaban mucho eso solo lo hacia sonreír seguramente cuando no creciera tendría un cuerpo muy semejante al de su madre y eso si que lo emocionaba al saber la clase de mujer que tendría para el cuando el momento llegase, dejo los pensamientos de Ino de lado mientras que sus manos apretaban con suavidad los pechos de Haruka quien solo pudo lanzar un suave gemido antes de resentir el suave beso del rubio en su cuello al tiempo que lo lamia suavemente y ella solo podía mantener sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como el rubio se repegaba a su cuerpo rozando su miembro endurecido bajo la ropa contra su trasero a pesar de la tela podía darse una idea mas que precisa de sus dimensiones y eso solo la hacia sonrojar y mucho –(por los kamis lo que siento es verdad….Naruto_kun debe ser enorme)- no supo porque pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de que se relamiera suavemente los labios al tiempo que una de las manos de Naruto bajaba suavemente por su cuerpo..

Llego a su cintura y despacio levanto su blusa la verdad ella pensó que la despojaría de su blusa no que haría algo como eso suavemente su mano se deslizo por su vientre apretándola contra el al tiempo que la otra mano bajaba colándose también debajo de la ropa y esa ascendiendo sobre su piel hasta llegar a sus sostén –eres muy suave Haruka_chan- dijo el rubio con calma al tiempo que rozaba los pechos de la mujer dirigiéndose al frente mientras lamia su oído –apuesto a que te encanta que lo desabrochen y estas bellezas le salten en la cara a tu amante no- y sin decir mas el rubio con un sonoro "click" abrió el broche frontal del sosten quedando los encantos de Haruka expuestos a sus manos, aun bajo la tela el rubio podía ver como los pechos de la mujer eran amasados por sus manos mientras le apretaba suavemente y ella solo podía gemir al sentir como rozaba sus pezones duros y le apretaba con suavidad –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- gimió ella con deseo dándole al rubio la luz verde, la otra mano de Naruto bajo por su pierna hasta rozar la piel de la misma y subir acariciando el terso muslo, ella solo pudo estremecerse cuando sintió como la cara interna era amasada como uno de sus pechos mientras que el rubio se dirigía en pos de su verdadera meta sus dedos rozaron la prenda suave que cubría la entrepierna de la mujer ella abrió los ojos grandes como platos cuando los dedos del rubio rozaron su intimidad deslizándose por entre sus piernas delineando la suave y ya mojada entrada de Haruka quien solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras que Naruto de nuevo se aproximaba a su oído lamiéndolo despacio antes de volver a hablarle –ya estas muy mojada verdad Haruka_chan- y sin decirle mas se coló debajo de su prenda, los dedos del rubio rozaron la intimidad de la mujer que solo pudo gemir con fuerza al sentir como los dedos del rubio se colaban en ella, apenas se sostenía de la alacena al tiempo que Naruto amasaba su pecho y deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella a buen ritmo haciéndola gemir como nunca antes en su vida –aaaahh Naruto_kun aaahh no pares- gimió ella con una voz suplicante al tiempo que el rubio aceleraba el roce de sus dedos y ella sentía el climax aproximándose despacio hasta ella, los dedos de Naruto rozaron su clítoris con suavidad mientras ella no lo soportaba mas y estallaba con fuerza sus jugos internos se derramaron por sus piernas mientras se sujetaba del mueble y sentía su cuerpo sumido en un orgasmo embriagante y delicioso uno que hacia tanto que no sentía de ese modo y con esa fuerza sus ojos se abrieron solo para girarse y ver al rubio sonriente lamiendo sus dedos impregnados en sus jugos internos que aun caían por sus piernas, ninguno se movió después de eso mientras que Haruka solo se sonrojaba mas y mas ante lo que pensaba –(no quiero ser infiel pero no puedo soportarlo…Inoichi ya no me tocas y el…el me hizo gemir tanto…quiero que amen… que me hagan gemir como antes… yo quiero…yo quiero sr suya)- pensaba la mujer antes de besar por su propia cuenta al rubio que ya comenzaba a levantar su falda mas que listo a reclamar a la mujer como otra de las putas de su propiedad cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, la voz de Inoichi resonó en la casa y el rubio se separo de ella  
-lo siento Haruka_chan tendremos que esperar para que seas toda mía- le dijo con calma antes de desvanecerse en el aire como si de un fantasma se tratase y la mujer se quedara ahí fija en su sitio  
-hola Haruka ya esta la comida…oye porque estas tan roja y tiemblas estas enferma?- pregunto el hombre antes de alejarse de la cocina tras recibir esa mirada molesta y amenazante de su esposa casi era la misma que le dirigía cuando el rechazaba sus intentos de seducción pero claro eso no podía ser la razón de ello… verdad.

Naruto ahora si estaba de mejor humor aunque algo frustrado dado que no alcanzo a tener su momento de sana diversión con Haruka y eso la verdad no lo ponía de buenas pero considerando que el ocaso ya había caído en la aldea supo que era el momento de poner en practica su pequeño plan, con calma convoco a un clon de oscuridad que se alejo a paso calmado perdiéndose en la noche mientras que el rubio original se dirigía al sitio donde debería de esta, no tardo mucho en llegar a dicha zona un sito no muy transitado justo a un lado de un muro alto y grueso que delineaba el acceso a un complejo relativamente solitario, entre los arboles una sonriente figura apareció y el rubio esbozo una sonrisa al verle ahí tan dispuesta  
-Naruto_kun mi alfa al fin me harás tu perra- dijo con una voz mas que deseosa Tsume al tiempo que el rubio daba un gran salto quedando en el muro mirado a la mujer  
-solo sígueme Tsume_chan y mañana cuando salga el sol sabrás quien es tu dueño mi sexy perra- y el rubio salto a aquel jardín mientras que la mujer solo le obedecía sin reparar en donde estaban entrando.

Tan pronto ella marcho tras el un domo de energía oscura inundo la casa antes de disiparse e insonorizar la casa nada de lo que pasara ahí iba a ser escuchado en otro sitio y claro eso era lo que el rubio mas deseaba en ese momento, Tsume camino despacio y con ansiedad mientras busca al rubio que no aparecía por ningún lado inclusive llego a temer que solo se burlara de ella cuando de pronto el apareció, la tomo por sorpresa abrazándola por la espalda mientras se apretaba contra ella y sin decir ni avisar sus manos fueron directo a sus pechos amasándoles con agresividad mientras ella solo gemía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al sentir sus manos en ella –aaaahhh mi alfa- dijo la deseosa mujer Inuzuka al tiempo que el rubio sin decir ni pedir permiso le desgarraba la blusa dejando al aire los pechos de Tsume –ohh no usas sostén eh Tsume_chan eso me gusta además porque opacar senos tan grandes y firmes digo porque los escondes con esta ropa tan suelta- preguntaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a amasar los pechos de Tsume era una sorpresa muy agradable el enterarse que de hecho ella poseía encantos quizá un poco mas grandes que los de Anko y eso solo lo hizo sonreír ahora entendía el porque Hana tenia el cuerpo que tenia, sus manos apretaban sus pechos al tiempo que la mujer solo podía gemir –aaahhh yo yo los escondo para aaaahhh para mi alfa solo mmm solo el puede verlos y tocarlos- gimió en respuesta mientras que Naruto sonreía le gustaba la mentalidad de esa mujer y mucho la jalo por el jardín hasta que la coloco contra un árbol y la miro de frente con sus mejillas rojas sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y sus pezones duros como la roca –tu si que eres una hembra Tsume_chan- y ella solo le sonrió antes de que el rubio se prendiera de uno de sus pezones, la mujer lanzo un gemido con fuerza mientras sentía como el rubio besaba sus pechos, mordía con cierta fuerza animal los pezones de Tsume saltando de uno a otro mientras que la mujer no paraba de gemir ante sus caricias –aaaahh siii mas Naruto_kun no pares aaaahhhh- gemía la mujer con fuerza mientras que el rubio acariciaba su trasero y con fuerza le arrancaba la ropa que se desgarraba bajo sus manos de uñas afiladas.

Los gemidos de Tsume no se hicieron esperar cuando Naruto la dejo caer sobre el pasto verde y suave de aquel jardín donde tantas veces había estado esa mujer pero en este momento eso poco le importaba, sus piernas fueron abiertas con facilidad mientras que el rubio lamia su entrepierna con algo de vello oscuro y ensortijado, su legua subía y bajaba por su entrada mojada y dispuesta antes de que se colase dentro –aaaaaahhhhh Narutooooo- grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando el rubio comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua mojada y ella solo podía jalar su cabeza contra ella al tiempo que sus paredes internas lo apretaban con fuerza y el no se detenía ni un segundo –mmm Tsume_chan no sabia que los jugos de una perra como tu fueran atan dulces- y ella le sonrió con lujuria antes de separar sus piernas y ofrecer descaradamente su entrada al rubio –son solo tuyos Naruto_kun no pares de beberlos mi cielo- suplico ella antes de que el rubio le sujetase de las caderas alzándola un poco del suelo mientras se volvía a prender de la mujer Inuzuka, sus gritos resonaban con fuerza mientras una figura pelirroja despertaba de sus siesta obligada, Kushina siempre dormía a esa hora por las constantes pesadillas y alucinaciones que sufría y ahora mismo esos gritos le llamaban tanto la atención, curiosamente se le a figuraba a la voz de sume pero no podía ser, se levanto de su cama con curiosidad enfilándose a la puerta que al tocas se sorprendió al ver que una energía oscura la mantenía cerrada y sellada, eso no le dio buena espina y se aproximo a su ventana que curiosamente daba directo al jardín y ta pronto se asomo por la misma se quedo petrificada ante lo que vio su desnuda amiga estaba tirada en el suelo mientras el rubio lamia su entrepierna con hambre y ansiedad- aaahhh Naruto_kun ya no puedo mas me vengoooooooooooooooo- y Tsume lanzo un poderoso gemido mientras que sus fluidos internos volaban por el aire y eran devorados por el rubio que relamía su entrepierna antes de liberar a la mujer de rasgos animales que respiraba agitaba y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, dirigió su miraba a aquella venta viendo a Kushina en la misma con ojos de total incredulidad y solo pudo sonreírle –(mira Kushina Naruto_kun me esta reclamando como suya)- pensaba ella con felicidad, sus ojos se enfilaron con los de Kushina al rubio mientras el color rojo invadía a la mujer ojivioleta que claro no podía creer lo que estaba mirando –Naru_chan- fue todo lo que alcanzo a balbucear antes de que sus ojos como los de Tsume se clavasen en su miembro erecto y palpitante –ven aquí Tsume_chan que se que te mueres por probar esto- la mujer reacciono de inmediato acercándose al rubio de sordillas y con hambre comenzó a lamer el pene del rubio los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de horror cuando vio como Naruto gemía con fuerza al sentir como la mujer Inuzuka comenzaba a chupar su pene con hambre devorándole a toda prisa mientras que ella por mas que le gritaba que parase simplemente no la escuchaba era como si no pudiera oírla pero ella si escuchaba todo  
-aaaahhh Tsume_chan siii mas no pares aaahh eres la mejor en esto aaahhh- gemía el rubio alentando a la Inuzuka que ahora mismo devoraba su miembro con gran habilidad mientras que el rubio no paraba de gemir ante sus esfuerzo por devorarlo  
-**esa podrías ser tu… y sabemos que eso deseas**- dijo la perversa voz de Imari en la mente de Kushina mientras ella negaba y trataba de alejarse de aquello  
-aaaahhh Tsume_chan aquí viene ohhh bébela toda aaaahhhhhhhhh- y la pelirroja corrió a la ventana solo para ver al rubio descargar con fuerza en la boca de Tsume quien trago cuando pudo del semen espeso y blanco de Naruto que retirando su pene de la boca de la Inuzuka descargo un poco sobre su rostro mientras que ella solo lo miraba deseosa  
-es tanto y tan caliente…por favor Naruto_kun cojeme y hazme tu perra- suplico la quebrada Inuzuka al tiempo que el rubio la movía a su gusto

La acomodo en cuatro sobre el suelo mientras que separaba las carnosas nalgas de Tsume que lamia y mordía suavemente antes de empezara recorrer su espada con besos y caricias suaves que la hacían gemir con fuerza – ahora si Tsume_chan tu delicioso culo es solo mío- y soltó la estocada en el trasero de la Inuzuka, de su boca salió un enorme gemido animal lleno de gozo y placer las mejillas de Tsume estaban rojas y no por sus marcas el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella con fuerza abriendo su trasero sin piedad alguna al tiempo que ella solo podía lanzar fuertes gemidos –aaaahhh esta entrando Naruto_kun estas entrandoooo es enorme mas párteme el culo a la mitad aaaahhhhh- gritaba ella antes de empujarse contra el rubio sonriente que solo la sujeto de las caderas, su pena salió de Tsume antes de clavarse dentro de ella con fuerza haciéndola gemir, el rubio la penetraba sin piedad alguna su trasero se agitaba con fuerza mientras el rubio la embestía con todas sus fuerzas colando su miembro dentro de ella sin piedad alguna y ella solo gemía mientras que Naruto la sujetaba de las muñecas alzándola en el aire, en su balcón en primera fila Kushina solo podía mirar como el rubio poseía salvajemente a Tsume quien no paraba de gemir con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Naruto penetraba su trasero sin piedad alguna al tiempo que Tsume solo podía gritar suplicando por mas y mas –aaaaahh siii mas Naruto_kun cojeme mas es delicioso aaaahhhh mas arruíname para cualquier otro quiero gozar solo contigo aaaahhhhhh- gritaba la Inuzka al tiempo que el rubio empujaba contra ella con todas sus fuerzas y Tsume no paraba de gritar por mas, el rubio empujaba su pene en la mujer de marcas rojas mientras que ella solo se dejaba ir contra el y claro todo el espectáculo era vislumbrado por la shockeada Kushina que no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando, los pechos de Tsume se agitaban furiosos en el aire al tiempo que Naruto la alzaba un poco mas y alcanzaba su cuello lamiéndolo suavemente hasta que la mordió con algo de fuerza, las marcas de sus colmillos apareciendo en el cuello de Tsume mientras ella solo podía gemir ante la caricia tan animal –dilo Tsumne_chan dilo y se muy feliz- pedía el rubio al tiempo que los ojos de la Inuzuka se abrían como platos y solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que el pene de Naruto se hundía aun mas en ella hinchándose con fuerza dentro de su trasero –SOY TU PERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito con todos sus pulmones mientras su cuerpo sucumbía ante el feroz orgasmo y el rubio descargaba una andanada abundante de semen en el trasero de la mujer que al ser soltada se desplomo al suelo mientras el miembro de Naruto salía de ella dejando su entrada entreabierta y con semen espeso escurriendo de ella.

No le dio tiempo de descansar cuando la alzo del suelo y sentándose recargado en aquel árbol quedando de frente a la petrificada Kushina el rubio apuntaba su miembro impregnado de semen y aun duro como siempre a la vagina de Tsume –ohhh Naruto_kun cojeme mas mi alfa- dijo la deseosa mujer antes de lanzar un fuerte gemido, de un solo golpe la mitad del pene del rubio se coló dentro de ella y empezó un empuje suave y fiero en la mujer Inuzuka, sus paredes internas se abrieron como nunca antes mientras recibía el miembro del rubio que se perdía en la entrepierna de Tsume, el pene de Naruto llego hasta el fin del camino antes de separarse saliendo de ella al tiempo que Tsume lanzaba un gemido animal, ella misma se dejo caer clavándose el pene del rubio que ahora mismo amasaba sus pechos mientras lamia su cuello mordido y se dejaba montar por la mujer de rasgos caninos –aaahh Tsume_chan anda muévete mi perra dulce y caliente muévete y gime para mi- le dijo el rubio al oído mientras que ella se sacudía con fuerza dejándose caer sobre Naruto al tiempo que su pene se colaba en su interior llegando hasta el fin del camino y empezando a tocar la entrada de su vientre no podía creerlo en su vida alguien había llegado tan profundo y tena que gritarlo –aaaahhh siii mas llega a mi vientre Naruto_kun clava tu enorme pene en mi útero y déjame cargar a tus cachorros aaahhh- y e rubio alzo las caderas y Tsume solo pudo gritar, el pene de Naruto acababa de penetrar su vientre y ahora mismo el estaba sujetándole de las caderas mientras que su miembro entraba y salía de ella furiosamente adentrándose en su útero que ahora mas que nunca tenia un dueño que lo acariciaba como nadie mas podría, -Tsume_chan sabes…yo fui quien mato a Kiba cuando trato de tomar a una de mis putas- susurro el rubio al ido de la mujer que solo abrió los ojos como platos hasta donde sabia el había muerto contra el enemigo pero ahora se enteraba de a verdad y lo cierto era que –no me importa aaaahhhh lo merecía por querer tomar lo tuyo Naruto_kun… el no importa Konoha no importa solo me importa estar contigo aaahhh solo quiero vivir paras ser tu perra y que me cojas cuanto quieras y donde quieras aaaahhh- grito ella mientras el rubio sonreía estaba por completo rota y entregada el y valla que los disfrutaba en ese momento por su parte Kushina solo miraba en shock como el rubio seguía poseyendo a Tsume quien solo atinaba a gemir.

La soltó y la Inuzuka cayo al suelo dando un giro en el mismo mientras abría sus piernas y llamaba al rubio a ella, no se hizo del rogar y se dejo caer sobre Tsume, se besaron con pasión mientras que el rubio empujaba su pene en ella con fuerza llegando hasta su útero al tiempo que las paredes internas de Tsume se apretaban con fuerza mientras que el rubio le embestía sin detenerse y claro Kushina miraba todo con el calor concentrándose en su entrepierna mientras que su pantaleta se humedecía con fuerza y a su oído cierta zorra susurraba palabras instigantes diciéndole una y otra vez que la que gemía bien podrá se ella, la ojivioleta no podía creerlo sus dedos rozaban ya su intimidad al tiempo que miraba como Naruto chupaba los pechos de Tsume mientras se hundió en ella, los soltó de inmediato antes de alzarse sobre el suelo tomándola de los tobillos mientras empujaba su pene en ella con fuerza agitándola sobre el suelo al tiempo que se hundía en ella y se empujaba hasta su vientre, el cuerpo de ambos estaba en su limite cuando Kushina les miraba y apreciaba claramente los ojos casi en blanco de Tsume junto a esa sonrisa de placer puro e intenso  
-**solo admítelo y la felicidad estará a tu alcance**- le susurro la voz de Imari a sus oídos mientras ellos no soportaban mas  
-ME VENGOOOOOOO- y Tsume solo esbozo una sonrisa orgásmica mientras sentía como el abundante y caliente semen del rubio inundaba su vientre dejándolo rebosante de el al tiempo que Kushina les miraba con una mano en la ventana cerrada  
-yo… yo quiero ser …quiero ser su mujer- dijo la derrotada mujer finalmente Kushina se había quebrado ante la presión de la kitsune

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo qu como vimos estuvo mas que plagado de eso que se que a todo mundo le gusta leer por mas que se hagan los santos y puros, como vimos Yugao anda de metiche y ella misma esta al borde de ceder mientras que Haruka ya tomo una decisión y el pobre de Inoichi arruino su diversión, finalmente Tsume es una perrita con dueño y Kushina se chuto todo el numerito  
_que capitulo (mira al autor sonriente)  
con que eso planeo el rubio al principio (el autor asiente)  
en definitiva es matar dos pájaros de un tiro (las 4 asienten a eso)  
eso quiere decir que en capitulo que sigue Kushina (el autor sonríe) _  
eso no lo se ya que aun no lo escribo pero creo que sabemos que pasara

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que linda manera de convencer a kushina no?


	42. C41: Oscureciendo la espiral

Hola a todo mundo y si lo se hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia pero ya saben las fiestas y un pequeño proyecto de actualización que estoy emprendiendo en FF pero bueno para que los confundo con mis cosas mejor paso a los reviews  
_  
_**Alex: **si ya cedio la pelirroja al fin con lo de preñarla aun es muy pronto tiene que sufrir otro poquito hasta que ruege por eso jejeje  
**NarutoKurai:**la verdad shion y otras chicas ya estan consideradas solo hay que darle tiempo al fic y lo de tsunade y compañia ya tengo una idea solo dame tiempo para llegar a ese punto en cuanto a naruko pues tengo algo pensado para usarle jejeje  
**The mercenary with the black wings:**quiza si pero recuerda que este naruto es directo cuando quiere algo  
**Rikimaru uzumaki92:**que bueno que el cap te gusto y gracias por considerame un sabio jejeje  
**Gajeel Redfox CrossoverFan: **ya vendran no te desesperes  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si mas chicas a la bola de nuestro odiado rubio tomoyo siente algo y con respecto a lo de la habilidad de sanada mmm dejame pensar y vere que habo con eso  
**Alex-Flyppy:**gracias por leer mis fics y tambien gracias por los comentarios se agradecen mucho creeme  
**xona potter namikaze:**sip 2 mas una se acerca y la espia casi cae sola  
**Loquin:**si en una sola noche tres como quisiera esa suerte y no solo yo creo jejeje  
**BlueXtreme:**gracias por decir eso esa clase de comentarios me elevan el espiritu  
**Silber D Wolf:**si algo caliente jejeje espero que este te guste igual  
**Kaks96:**si es cierto sometio a la que es quiza la mejor perra inuzuka de toda la aldea y esperemos que pronto le toque lo suyo a Kushina  
**SEKYUU: **quien te dice que no tengo planeado eso eh?

y con esto respondido pasemos al cap  
_ya quiero leer el cap (mira la pantalla)  
es verdad ya extrañaba este fic (el autor sonríe)  
si es de los mejores (el autor asiente a eso)  
y se necesitaba que se actualizara ( el autor sonríe) _  
eso no lo voy a discutir que lo disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene algo de lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 41: Oscureciendo la espiral**

El solo empezaba a salir en la al aldea de las hojas y claro cierto ninja rubio estaba en un jardín que obviamente no era el de su casa ya que su departamento no lo tenia, se trataba del jardín de la residencia Namikaze y claro en sus jardines insonorizados una mujer de rasgos animales solo atinaba a hacer una cosa –aaaahhhhh Naruto_kun aaahhhhh- gemir con fuerza, estaba aun desnuda y en cuatro mientras el rubio la mantenía bien sujeta de las caderas hundiendo su miembro dentro de ella con fuerza, sus paredes internas apretaban el miembro del rubio que le golpeaba con insistencia colando su miembro hasta el fondo de su ser colándose dentro de su vientre rebosante en su espeso y caliente semen mientras que el pene de Naruto entraba en ella con fuerza entrando por completo en su cuerpo –Tsume_chan eres una verdadera perra aaahhhh podrías llegar a volverte mi favorita sabes mmmmm- susurro el rubio a su ido mientras el rostro extasiado de Tsume dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara, la mano del rubio se poso en uno de sus pechos apretándole con posesividad mientras lo amasaba apretando y rozando el pezón duro como roca mientras su cuerpo la golpeaba con fuerza y ella se lanzaba contra el rubio en busca de sentirlo aun mas adentro  
-aaahhh siii quiero serlo Naruto_kun quiero ser tu perra alfa quiero ser tu perra principal- grito con los ojos casi en blanco cuando el rubio jalo sus brazos desplomando su torso al suelo mientras el se alineaba sobre ella hundiéndose hasta el fondo  
-mi perra alfa eh mmmm y que será de Hana_chan eh ella es tan dulce aunque mmm no tiene tu cuerpo y dudo que lo tenga verdad Tsume_chan mmm aahhhhh- el rubio salió por completo antes de hundirse hasta el fondo y salir despacio de ella mientras que Tsume solo atinaba a gemir con fuerza  
-aaahhhh ella ella es mi hija y aaahhhh yo se de que será capaz nuncaaaaahhhh nunca podrá ser como yo mmmm aaaahhh soy la mejor perra que aaahhh que el clan ha dado y soy solo tuyaaaaa- gemía la Inuzuka mayor mientras una sonrisa perversa aparecía en el rostro del rubio que se detenía dentro de Tsume  
-eso quiero comprobarlo- y abrazándola de la cintura la alzo mientras sus manos amasaban sus pechos y se desvanecían en el aire como si se evaporasen del sitio

En su recamara al fin en silencio Kushina estaba callada y en shock, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca reseca mientras su mano derecha estaba impregnada por completo en sus dulces fluidos vaginales que formaban un gran charco en el suelo de su recamara, la misma cama estaba revuelta solo la voz en su mente sabia lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche, sus sabanas olían a ella, el aroma de sus fluidos corporales adornaban y saturaban el ambiente mientras que sus ojos casi idos miraban al vacio sumidos en un tono oscuro y opaco como si algo nublara su mente en ese momento y claro que para cierta kitsune que en su forma de proyección mental descansaba sobre la cama eso resultaba mas que placentero- **jejeje tu mente esta al borde del colapso verdad Kushina, recuerdo este estado, todas las Uzumaki lo tienen Mito, Naoko tu madre, tu o Akemi**- susurro aquella voz mientras las chipas de chakra rojo del aire volaban hacia ella materializándose poco a poco en un cuerpo verdadero al tiempo que los ojos de Kushina se centraban en ella mirándola tan hermosa como siempre al tiempo que se relamía los labios –**anda Kushi ven aquí que las dos sabemos que quieres hacerlo**- su coz sonaba tan invitante y sedosa que la pelirroja desviaba la vista para no mirarla mientras el aroma dulce e incitante despedido por la pelirroja resultaba demasiado atractivo, -**jejeje anda Kushi ven aquí que siempre que te ponías de ese modo nos divertíamos tanto recuerdas**- y la zorra entreabrió su kimono mientras separaba sus piernas y la pelirroja se aproximaba despacio a ella, acariciando sus piernas con suavidad mientras se enfilaba en la dirección que la zorra la ofrecía, un suave gemido broto de la boca de Imari mientras los labios de Kushina se repegaban a su entrepierna besando su entrada mojada y suave mientras su lengua abandonaba su boca rozando la intimidad de la kitsune que solo se dejaba consentir por la lengua de la pelirroja que recorría su intimidad con velocidad y agilidad al tiempo que ella solo respiraba disfrutando del roce de Kushina, la separo de ella mirándole a los ojos, los fluidos de Imari caían de su boca mientras la yokuo se agachaba despacio –**siempre fuste muy hermosa y talentosa, se que Naruto_kun disfrutara tanto de ti**- los labios de la zorra se unieron a los de Kushina quien se dejo llevar mientras la lengua de Imari se hundía en su boca y poco a poco la alzaba del suelo antes de arrojarla a la cama desgarrando su ropa revelando su cuerpo desnudo y hermoso, de nuevo se relamió los labios mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Kushiha –**pero que es esto? si mal no recuerdo tu sueles ser mas caliente cuanto tienes vello aquí no, el roce te enloquece por eso lo depilaste verdad Kushi**- y los dedos de la pelirroja rosaron la intimidad de Kushina mientras su chakra maligno hacia aparecer una pequeña cantidad de vello justo entre sus piernas como en sus días de juventud cosa que solo hacia sonreír a la zorra que se recostaba a un lado de la manejable pelirroja –**ahora que haremos con tus pechos, creo haberte dicho que con un poco de chakra fluyendo en ellos estarían siempre firmes e incluso un poco mas grandes que niña tan tonta tendré que corregirlo por ti**- de nuevo el chakra de Imari fluyo por Kushina hinchando un poco sus pechos mientras se volvían un poco mas firmes –**esto es algo que toda Uzumak hace por instinto pero claro acarrea que su libido sea un poco volátil aunque considerando que iras por Naruto_kun eso te servirá de mucho jejejejeje**- y la kitsune se carcajeo con fuerza antes de aproximarse a uno de los pezones endurecidos de Kushina chupándole suavemente mientras que ella solo gemía ahogadamente mientras sus labios succionaban de ella con suavidad  
-aaaahhh Kyubiiiii- su voz se escuchaba tan deseosa y suplicante que solo pudo hacer sonreír a la zorra que con una sonrisa perversa alzo una cola esponjosa y brillante hecha de chakra  
-**quieres que use esto en ti no?... quieres que te haga gritar como cuando tome tu virginidad a cambio de mi poder en aquella lucha? Pero eso no será Kushi, después de todo Naruto_kun va a ser tu dueño y yo nunca tomo prestadas las cosas de mi compañero o podría castigarme privándome de su miembro y sin eso no podría vivir…como tampoco podrás vivir tu ahora se buena ponte algo sexy y pídele que te tome**- y la zorra se desvaneció en el aire mientras que la pelirroja se sentía tan caliente y rozando con sus dedos su intimidas sentía el vello en su entrepierna mientras se enfilaba a su entrada mojada y ansiosa haciendo que su cara se tornara bastante roja de la pena de que alguien la viera en ese trance  
-te vi… te vi poseerla como a una perra y eso…eso me éxito tanto Naruto_kun donde estas porque no vienes y me haces tuya- pregunto al viento añorando al rubio que estaba en otras cosas.

Todo fue relativo silencio en la residencia Inuzuka dentro de su amplio complejo, siempre fue uno de los mas grandes dada su practica de criar animales que requerían de grandes extensiones de terreno para entrenarse y poder criarse como se debía por eso mismo los kages se encargaron de proveerles de una extensión considerable de tierra que coincidentemente estaba a lado de los terrenos Uchiha y para cierto rubio eso resultaba mas que conveniente para las cosas que ya estaba tramando en su mente, aun estaba sin ropa y la mujer Inuzuka estaba aun junto a el, Tsume estaba aun de rodillas rozando el miembro de Naruto contra su rostro en un gesto de ansiedad mas que evidente que solo le hacia sonreír mientras que escuchaba los pasos aproximándose hacia el con cierta calma, la puerta de la recamara de Tsume se abrió y entonces entro -¡kasan!- fue el grito de exclamación de la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta mirando con sorpresa como su madre besaba el miembro del rubio que solo se dejaba consentir por la mujer de marcas en las mejillas al tiempo que Hana solo pelaba sus dientes al ver la escena frente a ella –hola Hana_chan no te enojes con Tsume_chan ella solo me esta mostrando quien de ustedes es la perra alfa- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras que Tsume sabana el miembro de Naruto de su boca y sonreía a su hija con lujuria – no te enojes Hana, después de todo un alfa como Naruto_kun merece a la mejor y esa soy yo- la voz de Tsume reflejaba confianza y algo de arrogancia mientras que la joven mujer solo miraba la escena con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba el miembro del rubio en plena erección mientras el calor se propagaba por su cuerpo y el rubio sonriente le miraba al tiempo que Hana solo cedía ante sus instintos  
-no es justo te demostrare que yo soy la mejor- y sin decir mas se despojo de su ropa casi arrancándosela mientras se dirigía hacia el

El rubio solo sonrió cuando se dejo caer en la cama de Tsume al tiempo que la mujer de marcas rojas relamía el miembro erecto del rubio que solo se dejaba consentir, entonces fue empujada con cierta fuerza por Hana quien se apodero del miembro del rubio al tiempo que relamía su miembro –mmmm es tan delicioso Naruto_kun- susurro Hana mientras su lengua recorría el pene del rubio de base a punta al tiempo que Tsme solo miraba el rostro de placer del ojiazul –Hana, no toques el miembro de mi alfa!- y la mujer se movió con velocidad empujando a su hija que solo fue arrojada a un lado para diversión del rubio –anda Naruto_kun deja que tu perra numero uno te haga gozar- hablo con dulzura en su voz al tiempo que apretaba sus pechos contra el miembro del rubio y lo acariciaba con los mismo apretándolo suavemente mientras los mecía de arriba abajo al tiempo que el solo gemía con gusto por la caricias de la mujer que seguía moviéndose aun a pesar de la mirada molesta de Hana –como puedes hacerme esto madre, Naruto_kun es m compañero como puedes tomarlo sin mi permiso!- casi grito la joven Inuzuka al tiempo que Tsume solo la miraba con una sonrisa mientras su lengua relamía la punta del miembro el rubio –ohhh Hana no te deprimas, yo se que quieres hacerle esto a Naruto_kun pero mis pechos son perfectos para el mas grandes que los tuyos y mejores para esto- le dijo con soberbia al tiempo que la castaña solo gruñía molesta antes de aproximarse en cuatro gruñendo irritada al tiempo que Tsume se detenía soltando el miembro del rubio que les miraba alzando una ceja mientras se encaraban con cierta molestia la una a la otra mientras que se miraban a los ojos  
-Hana, se una buena niña y aléjate para que veas como una verdadera perra hace gemir a su hombre- la voz de Tsume sonaba algo gruesa y molesta llena de celos al tiempo que Hana solo negaba  
-No, tu quítate y mira como la juventud vence a la edad madre- si Hana no estaba precisamente del mejor humor del mundo en ese momento y para Naruto la situación era bastante divertida  
-Hana es una orden retírate de aquí y déjame a solas con mi macho!- grito Tsume dejando que su voz resonara en las afueras de su recamara al tiempo que Naruto le miraba con esa gran sonrisa  
-nunca el es mi macho madre y no pienso irme para que solo tu disfrutes de el- le respondió la joven Inuzuka al tiempo que Tsume gruñía irritada, si eran casi como verdaderas perras listas para saltar la una sobre la otra por una sola cosa, Naruto

El rubio no quiso permanecer mas tiempo inactivo y se hizo notar, con fuerza las tomo de los brazos mientras las jalaba hacia el y con agresividad beso apasionadamente a Tsume quien solo dejo que su lengua entrase en su boca antes de que el ojiazul saltara a los labios de Hana que ya parecía esperar su beso que llego con fuerza mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, -no peleen mi perras hay suficiente Naruto para las dos, y sin decir mas las tendió sobre la cama, los pechos de Tsume aplastaban a los de Hana mientras que el rubio alineaba su miembro contra su mojada entrada, -aaaaaahhhhh- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir cuando el pene del rubio se coló dentro de ella de un solo golpe, horado con fuerza colándose hasta lo mas adentro que pudo y ella solo atino a gemir con fuerza, sus parees internas lo abrazaron con pasión mientras el rubio lamia la espalda de Tsume mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su entrada rozando sus dedos contra ella al tiempo que empujaba su miembro dentro de Hana hasta el vientre de la misma –AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- su boca dejo salir el poderoso gemido mientras su cuerpo casi se convulsionaba al tiempo que Tsume la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara –eso Hana_chan gime deja que Naruto_kun escuche como te hace gritar- dijo la Inuzuka mayor al tiempo que Hana solo gemía con fuerza mientras que el rubio empujaba contra ella una y otra vez al tiempo que sus jugos se derramaban por las sabanas manchando todo mientras que el cuerpo de Tsume se sacudía rozando los pezones sobre los de Hana al tiempo que sus manos rozaban las piernas de las dos y su boca besaba el duro trasero de Tsume quien solo gimió cuando lo sintió bajar y lamer suavemente su entrada mientras que el miembro del rubio se adentraba por completo en Hana quien solo atino a apretar sus paredes internas mientras que el rubio estallaba con fuerza dentro de ella descargando con fuerza dentro de ella inundando su vientre con su semen que no tardo en desbordarse un poco cuando el rubio retiro su miembro de ella y tomo a Tsume de las piernas saetándole de las corvas de las rodillas.

Con facilidad la alzo de la cama mientras se enfilaba a la ventana que abrió de una fuerte patada, en los terrenos las mujeres Inuzuka en su mayoría las integrantes del clan ya que por lo general tenían de uno a dos hijos y casi siempre eran chicas predominaban a una razón del 80% del clan lo percibieron, era el fuerte aroma de una Inuzuka en celo pero algo mas estaba en el aire mientras les guiaba hasta aquella ventana donde el rubio relamía el cuello de Tsume mientras alineaba su miembro contra su entrada mojada –deja que todos sepan de quien eres Tsume_chan- y se clavo en ella con fuerza, las paredes aun sensibles de la Inuzuka se abrieron ante la entrada de su miembro mientras sentía como la invadía con fuerza, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras que el pene de Naruto entraba en ella con fuerza derramando sus fluidos vaginales por todos lados al tiempo que la alzaba y dejaba caer sobre el enterrándose lo mas adentro que podía en ella al tiempo que los gemidos resonaban en el aire –aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas dame mas aaaahh haz que tu perra se venga aaaaahhhhhh- sus gritos resonaban en casi toda la zona mientras que el miembro de Naruto entraba y salía de ella hasta que la soltó, los pies de la mujer tocaron el suelo y se sujeto de la barandilla de su pequeño balcón, sus pechos se balancearon al aire libre mientras que el rubvio la sujetaba de las caderas mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de ella con fuerza en golpes precisos y fuertes que la hacían gemir con fuerza –aaaahhhh, mas siii no pares Naruto_kun préñame por favor préñame!- suplico con fuerza mientras el rubio deslizaba su mano y apretaba uno de sus pechos con cierta fuerza haciéndola gemir aun mas mientras que su miembro se colaba por completo dentro de su vientre, el útero de sume era tibio y aun tenia restos del semen del rubio la verdad la mujer lucia un poco inflamada del vientre de lo llena que estaba y el rubio estaba dispuesto a cumplir su pequeño deseo, se reclino sobre Tsume lamiendo su cuello mientras que ella solo podía gemir mientras que el rubio la embestía con mas fuerza y ambos no lo soportaban mas –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el rubio estallo dentro de Tsume que de nuevo sintió el semen caliente de Naruto dentro de ella hinchando otro poco su vientre antes de que su cuerpo perdiera algo de fuerza y Naruto la alzara del suelo dejando derramar un poco de su semen en el suelo mientras marchaba con Tsume en brazos hacia su cama mientras que el solo suspiraba al ver a la mujer inconsciente sobre las sabanas a un lado de su hija  
-**te diviertes Naruto_kun**- dijo la cantarina y amigable voz de Imari resonando en la mente del rubio  
-(bueno ya sabes que siempre la paso bien Imari_chan pero dime como salió todo)- preguntaba el rubio con cierta curiosidad mientras casi podía sentir la sonrisa de la zorra  
- **salió a la perfección Naruto_kun deberías ir a visitarla pronto jejejeje**- dijo la youko con una sonrisa malévola dentro de la mente del rubio que solo atino a asentir a sus palabras  
-bueno me siento de buen humor creo que me daré una vuelta por la casa Namikaze jejeje- se reía el rubio al tiempo que caminaba despacio saliendo de la residencia Inuzuka y al mismo tiempo recibía miradas fijas de las personas en dicho sitio al tiempo que en el complejo de alado otra cosa se desenvolvía.

Sasuke Uchiha hasta ese momento el mimado y egocéntrico heredero del clan había sido tratado como si fuera una figura fina de porcelana y todo se le dio en bandeja de plata y de pronto de un día a otro su propia madre lo reprendía como nunca lo había hecho antes y para colmo le lanzaba una mirada mas que mortal que el solo vio en una persona en su vida –Itachi- fue todo lo que balbuceo el pelinegro cuando supo al fin de donde su odiado hermano mayor había sacado esa manera tan fría y espeluznante de mirar que ahora mismo lo tenia bastante dudoso, después de todo nunca nadie o trato de aquel modo y ahora mas que nunca deseaba saberlo por eso mismo se poso en el jardín de Mikoto que en ese momento regaba las plantas -¿Qué quieres?- dijo de mal humor sin siquiera voltear a verlo al tiempo que Sasuke solo se quedaba de pie ahí mientras Mikoto solo giraba un poco la cabeza para verle de reojo con mucha simpleza –porque de un día para otro me tratas como simple basura, no olvides que soy tu hijo ni de quien desciendo- hablo con su ego a todo lo que daba al tiempo que Mikoto solo se daba la vuelta para mirarlo con enojo, esa actitud le recordaba tanto a Fugaku y ahora que lo veía bien Sasuke se parecía mucho a el en su forma de se y un poco mas en su físico sin duda algún día seria igual a ese hombre que tanto llego a detestar y por eso mismo era que no soportaba ya su presencia, Sasuke continuaba hablando y hablando sobre como debía de tratar al ultimo Uchiha y entonces ella no soporto mas …plaf… el rostro de Sasuke estaba girado y el esta en el suelo con la mejilla mas roja que nunca en su vida mientras Mikoto lo miraba con enojo –como te atreves a golpearme madre- estaba mas que furioso y saco un kunai lanzándose contra la Uchiha que solo alzo una ceja, el arma de Sasuke no la toco solo atravesó el aire que se deformo en sedosas plumas negras que se perdieron en el aire antes de que el cuello del Uchiha fuera sujetado con fuerza por su espalda mientras un objeto afilado seguramente un kunai era empuñado contra la base de su cráneo dejándolo mas que frio –nunca vuelvas a decirme madre y si me atacas de nuevo por la espalda te mueres- y empujo al Uchiha al suelo mientras se desvanecía en hermosas plumas dejando a un Sasuke en shock ante tal acción por parte de su madre con la que si bien nunca congenio bien nunca intento asesinarlo –aquí algo anda mal… y voy a averiguar que!- se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha antes de levantarse del suelo e ir a su habitación a meditar (deprimirse) sobre el asunto.

En otro sitio de la aldea cierto rubio de ojos azules caminaba con su ropa nueva, ventajas de poder sellar ropa en sellos invisibles en sus muñecas lección aprendida de cuando se revolcó con la esposa de un rico comerciante y salió de ahí cuando aun tenia 12 y corrió por toda la ciudad desnudo gracias a que cierta zorra molesta porque no la invito al numerito lo castigo reprimiendo todo su poder, por eso mismo comenzó a sellar algo de ropa extra en sus muñecas, así fue como salió del complejo Inuzuka y arribó al fin ala casa Namikaze, su pequeña e invisible barrera aun estaba sostenida en la mansión y era uno de sus mayores orgullos ya que nadie o casi nadie podía siquiera detectarla menos pasar por ella al menos no sin el permiso del rubio, con calma salto al aire y atravesó su propia barrera legando al jardín de la casa de nuevo, sus ropas aun estaban regadas por todos lados y eso lo hacia sonreír después de todo significaba que había conseguido una nueva adición a su pequeña colección y claro estaba mas que orgulloso de eso, caminaba despacio por aquella zona recogiendo los restos de ropa mientras que se dedicaba a sentir el aire en su cara soplando con suavidad cuando llego a su nariz, era una roma dulce y penetrante sin mencionar atrayente –(que diablos…porque huele tan bien)- se pregunto el rubio después de todo el aroma de una mujer excitada le gustaba, y era por el bien sabido que mientras mas deseosa ella estuviera mejor le olería como fue el caso de Tsume y en este momento ese aroma olía igual de bien si no es que mejor -**es el aroma de una Uzumaki ansiosa Naruto_kun además han sido años desde la ultima vez… anda no la hagas esperar jejejeje**- le motivo la kitsune mientras que el rubio caminaba despacio hacia la puerta abierta adentrándose dentro de la casa.

Avanzo con cierta calma hasta que se la topo, estaba en la sala sentada cruzada de piernas usando una apretada falda de color beige que apenas cubría lo necesario, estaba cruzada de piernas dejando ver sus bellos muslos en todo su esplendor mientras que su camisa de malla apenas cubría sus pechos redondos y firmes bajo un tejido cerrado a diferencia del abierto de Anko, aun así el rubio podía percibir los pezones rosados y erectos de Kushina bajo esa "tela", sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas mientras que su cabello rojo y esponjoso colgaba libre a su nuca mientras miraba al rubio con sus ojos violetas al tiempo que se sonrojaba otro poco  
-Hola N..Naruto_kun- saludo con algo de nerviosismo era una kunoichii experta pero en este momento estaba en verdad nerviosa a pesar de que el deseo en ella estaba brotando con demasiada fuerza  
-hola Kushina_chan puedo decir que luces muy sexy hoy- hablo el rubio con ese aire de conquistador tan suyo al tiempo que la ojivioleta solo se sonrojaba otro poco  
-que va de seguro te da risa que una vieja como yo se vista así- y toco el costado de su sillón donde el rubio feliz se sentó  
-claro que no una mujer tan hermosa nunca podría darme risa- ninguno dijo nada después de eso solo se limitaron a estar muy juntos uno del otro.

El rubio se mantenía quieto y silencioso mientras que Kushina solo estaba ahí respirado cada vez mas rápido sin dejar de lanzar miradas ocasionales a la entrepierna del rubio callado y sonriente -(si que esta ansiosa y la verdad… es bellísima)- pensaba Naruto mientras que una de sus manos rozaba suavemente la tersa piel de una de las piernas de Kushina quien solo pudo emitir un suave gemido de gusto al tiempo que se repegaba al rubio sonriente y calmado que se mantenía en su lugar mientras que Kushina respiraba mas agitada a cada segundo y si Naruto sabia a la perfección lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento -¿Qué pasa Kushina_chan acaso quieres que te acaricie?- pregunto con cierta perversidad mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba suavemente su pierna esta ves aproximándose a la cara interior de su muslo mientras que la mujer pelirroja solo desviaba la mirada a un lado como deseando no ver la cara del rubio que solo la dejo de tocar, en ese momento el instinto traiciono a Kushina quien se giro para ver el porque se detuvo mientras que el rubio le miraba fijamente a los ojos, no dijo mas solo se dejo ir contra ella uniendo sus labios a los de Kushina en un beso suave que poco a poco subió de intensidad mientras la lengua de Naruto se colaba dentro de la boca de Kushina que solo separo sus labios para recibirle con mas facilidad mientras que jugaba con la suya en un baile intenso y apasionado, la mano del rubio acaricio entonces el muslo de Kushina que inconscientemente separo las piernas como si invitara al rubio a seguir adelante, su mano accedió a la invitación mientras se colaba debajo de la falda de Kushina adentrándose entre sus muslos al tiempo que la pelirroja rompía el beso –aaaahhhh- fue todo lo que la pelirroja atino a decir cuando los dedos de Naruto rozaron suavemente la entrada cubierta por la mojada prenda de ropa interior mientras que Kushina miraba fijamente al sonriente rubio –Kushina_chan pero si estas toda mojada mi hermosa pelirroja- susurro el rubio mientras acariciaba con calma su entrepierna rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que ella solo dejaba salir dulces gemidos de gusto ente las caricias del rubio, que suavemente deslizo su otra mano por la tela de su camisa –quiero ver estas bellezas- y jalo la tela con fuerza desgarrándola en el acto.

La ojivioleta solo pudo gemir suavemente cuando sus senos quedaron al descubierto y el rubio pudo verlos claramente con sus pezones sonrosados y algo endurecidos balanceándose al ritmo de su respiración mientras que el solo la miraba relamiéndose los labios -(interesante son aun mas grandes que los de Anko_chan quien lo diría)- pensó el ojiazul antes de inclinarse sobre uno de ellos y lamerlo suavemente, -AAAAAHHH- Kushina entera se cimbro ante la caricia del rubio mientras que su lengua lamia despacio la suave piel de sus pechos al tiempo que sus dedos no dejaban de rozar su entrada que casi parecía estarse derritiendo ante las caricias de Naruto que al fin entre lamidas suaves y sutiles llego a sus pezones, lamio de un solo lenguetazo arrancándole un buen gemido a Kushina quien solo pudo dejarse caer sobre el sillón al tiempo que Naruto se colocaba sobre ella relamiendo sus pezones antes de chuparle suavemente mientras que Kushina solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras Naruto chupaba suavemente su pezón arrancándole suaves gemidos a la pelirroja que solo podía sentir como el chupaba –aaahh sii no pares Naruto_kun chupa mas- suplico ella mientras apretaba sus pechos ofreciéndole el otro al rubio sonriente que salto al mismo yendo directo al duro pezón que devoro con hambre mientras que la pelirroja solo gemía mientras que su pantaleta estaba mas mojada que nunca, y suavemente era corrida a un lado y el rubio sentía algo suave debajo de ella despegándose de uno de los pechos de Kushina –valla mi linda pelirroja no se depila eh?- dijo con burla mientras ella se sonrojaba desviando la mirada como le podía decir que eso fue cosa de cierta zorra no tenia cara para decirle eso pero claro el rubio no tenia intenciones de lidiar con explicaciones por el momento –la verdad… eso me excita mas Kuchina_chan- y los dedos de Naruto rozaron la zona con calma arrancando un fuerte gemido de la pelirroja esa zona siempre fue demasiado sensible por eso se depilaba por completo el roce contra eso la excitaba demasiado y ahora mismo el rubio la estaba acariciando en esa zona precisamente mientras sus dedos se enfilaban a su entrepierna, un solo roce basto para hacerla gritar mientras sus labios de nuevo se prendían de uno de sus pechos y la pelirroja no podía soportarlo mas necesitaba estallar y eso era algo ya indetenible  
-Naruto_kun yo… yo…¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y Kushina no pudo mas estallando con fuerza dejando salir un torrente abundante de fluidos dulces y tibios que salpicaron la mano del rubio que con una sonrisa relamía sus dedos bañados en los jugos de la pelirroja  
-deliciosos, y estoy seguro de que cuando te haga mía gritaras con mas fuerza y placer…kasan- la sonrisa del rubio era perversa y estaba mas que claro lo que ya tenia en mente

* * *

Y se termino el capitulo, como vimos Naruto anduvo pasándola muy bien en la casa Inuzuka arreglando problemas de celos con sus perritas, a Sasuke lo amenazaron de muerte y el pobre tonto no tiene idea de que todo lo que cree esta mal y si fnalmente el rubio ha comenzado lo suyo con Kushina y de verdad dudo que se conforme solo con lo que acaba de pasar  
_muy bueno (con papeles en la nariz)  
si y el que sigue como será (también con los papelitos)  
debe ser como concluye esto no (igual con los papeles)  
seguramente asi será (con los papeles y las 4 con sonrisas pervertidas) _  
que puedo decir ya sabemos como acabara esto no

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a ser de Kushina?


	43. C42: Espiral negra

Hola de nuevo gente, no no están viendo visiones y si están leyendo lo que están leyendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic ha llegado justo como prometo que el siguiente no tardaría tanto pues que creen no tardo casi nada verdad? Bueno como se que ya han esperado demasiado pasemos a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **asi seran las chicas en este fic, y no te apures que sin violencia no me divierto por eso ya viene algo de accion  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92:**si creo que eso es lo que le depara a la pelirroja, el flashback ya lo tenia contemplado y gracias por pensar que soy un genio  
**alex:**lo de las espadas del caos no se quiza si pero eso se vera un poco mas adelante lo de que se parece a sanada es verdad si le sumas el instint o de apareamiento como dices y con respecto a este cap espero que este no logre matarte  
**Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que te gusto y espero que este tambien  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: **que bueno que te gusto  
**Loquin:a** este rubio no le gustan los rodeaos y dime tu que harias si tuvieras a tu disposicion un clan de hermosas y sexys perras en su mayoria ansiosas por un alfa?  
**abelisaisanchez: **verdad que si  
**The marecenary With the black wings: **me gusta la idea quiza la use jejeje  
**Kaks96:**si creo que eso es lo que el rubio le tiene deparado a Kushina aunque falta ver el como la somete jejeje  
**xona potter namikaze:**si es verdad las tiene que tener educadas y entrenaas para que puedan satisfacerlo y divertise haciendolo  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**es cierto todo pinto muy ma para el emo, lo de la temporada en esa casa quien sabe a lo mejor y si se anima a hacerlo ya vez como es este naruto

y con los reviews respondidos podemos pasar al capitulo de hoy  
_al fin sabremos que paso (el autor parpadea)  
si vamos a saber que paso con Kushina (el autor sonríe)  
creo que todo mundo sabe que le paso (el autor asiente a eso)  
pero aun asi queremos leerlo (las 4 miran la pantalla) _  
bien que esperan disfruten del cap

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene si otro lemon pequeño**

* * *

**Capitulo 42: Espiral negra**

Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer sumamente feliz en este momento ya que al parecer su vida al fin estaba tomando el rumbo que ella siempre deseo para si, finalmente era libre de Fugaku y de su memoria, su hijo odioso pronto iba a descubrir que de hecho no estaban relacionados y podría deshacerse de el, estaba oficialmente comprometida con un hombre que adoraba y que la adoraba y que estaba mas que dispuesto a demostrárselo cada noche y eso la mantenía muy feliz todo el tiempo y claro para completar su actual felicidad estaba en cinta, dentro de su vientre el hijo de Naruto ya estaba creciendo y eso la hacia tan feliz solo una cosa le faltaba pero con algo de tiempo el rubio se encargaría de dársela de eso estaba mas que segura y por eso mismo estaba tan cómoda en su recamara descansando sobre su cama mientras aguardaba paciente a su llegada, la presencia se sintió suavemente en su recamara mientras el chakra rojo se desprendía del suelo materializando a cierta zorra pelirroja voluptuosa y seductora que sonriendo se dejaba caer sobre la cama de la pelinegra –**Hola Mikoto_chan como esta la Uchiha preñada el día de hoy**- saludo alegre la kitsune de nueve colas mientras Mikoto sonreía y la miraba antes de responderle con un bien y contenta, la zorra le sonrió antes de extender su mano y con suavidad abrir la ropa dela mujer, su piel blanca y tersa quedo expuesta mientras su pantaleta pequeña y llamativa quedaba al descubierto y la mano de Imari acariciaba su vientre con suavidad mientras la pelinegra solo la miraba con una sonrisa al tiempo que se dejaba acariciar por ella  
-**va a ser tan fuerte y sano estoy segura de eso- **dijo la zorra mientras miraba a Mikoto quien solo asentía a sus palabras  
-lo se con un padre como Naruto_kun no se puede esperar menos de su hijo aunque aun me pregunto que va a ser- pregunto la Uchiha al tiempo que la kitsune sonreía y de nuevo acariciaba su vientre  
-**no tengo idea aun es muy pronto como para saber pero algo si se, Imari_oksan te va a amamantar mucho mi bebe**- decía la zorra mientras que Mikoto solo la miraba con algo de incredulidad  
-ejem Imari, no se supone que ese es mi trabajo no tuyo eh zorrita usurpadora- era en verdad interesante lo bien que esas mujeres se llevaban pero considerando el lazo que les unía se entendía a la perfección eso  
-**tu sabes de que hablo Mikoto, todos los hijos de Naruto_kun los amamantaremos sus madres todas si el nos lo ordena asi nuestro vinculo será mas fuerte, por cierto Naruto_kun en este momento esta reclamando otra puta mas jejejeje**- la risa de la youko era perversa y oscura y la verdad levantaba la curiosidad de Mikoto  
-por como te ríes creo que el momento de Kushina al fin llego no es así- la sonrisa de la zorra lo dijo todo y Mikoto solo suspiro esperaba que todo saliera bien y que la pelirroja supiera bien que estaba a punto de ser reclamada por alguien que nunca la dejaría ir y que la colmaría de mucho placer.

Regresando a la casa Namikaze una sonrojada y gimiente Kushina yacía tendida aun sobre el sillón con sus pechos libres en el aire mientras el rubio aun relamía los restos de fluido vaginal de sus dedos mirando a la inconsciente pelirroja que despacio comenzaba a abrir sus ojos oscurecidos, el sabia bien el porque era eso su mente casi estaba desconectada de toda lógica y pensaba en una sola cosa –porque no vienes y me muestras que sabes hacer Kushina_chan- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se sentaba cómodo en el sillón con sus brazos en el respaldo del mismo mientras entreabría un poco las piernas, Kushina reacciono de inmediato y casi como en automático se bajo del sillón mientras gateaba en cuatro despacio colocándose entre las piernas del rubio, suavemente sus dedos desabotonaron sus pantalones y con cierta ansiedad lo despojo de ellos y entonces vio los bóxers del rubio dejaban ver algo que despertaba debajo de ellos y Naruto solo sonreía mientras el mismo se despojaba de su camisa y quedaba ya solo con su ropa interior mirando como la pelirroja se aproximaba despacio hasta el mientras inconscientemente se relamía los labios, fue despacio y con calma como Kushina tomo el bóxer de Naruto y jalo de el dejando salir de un salto casi como un resorte el miembro del rubio que se alzo frente a su rostro sin ningún miramiento –por todos los cielos…es enorme!- dijo en shock la mujer mientras el rubio solo sonreía la verdad las mujeres siempre decían eso aun considerando que el no se consideraba excepcionalmente favorecido pero bueno eso era lo que ellas pensaban y siempre lo tomaría de la mejor manera posible y claro eso ayudaba a elevar su ego un poco mas, -anda Kushina_chan porque no pruebas esto que se que te mueres por hacerlo- le incito el rubio mientras la pelirroja se aproximaba despacio hacia el miembro palpitante de Naruto, sus manos lo rozaron suavemente mientras sentía el calor en sus dedos, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia algo así entre sus manos y ahora finalmente lo que llego a desear estaba al fin frente a ella.

Su boca se aproximo despacio al rubio y con suavidad le beso, sus labios humedecidos por su saliva besaron el miembro erecto de Naruto que solo cerro los ojos al sentir como la ojivioleta besaba su pene, fue un roce suave y sutil de sus labios contra su miembro al tiempo que el solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos mientras que Kushina recorría su miembro a todo lo largo cubriéndole de besos suaves y dulces al tiempo que su lengua sobresalía de su boca y tímidamente lamia la base del mismo mientras que el rubio solo le miraba con diversión, la lengua de Kushina recorría la base de su miembro mientras el sabor inundaba su mente –es…delicioso- susurro casi en trances mientras relamía el pene del rubio que solo se dejaba consentir, subió despacio lamiéndole a todo lo largo como si de una paleta se tratara mientras que lo recorría suavemente y sus dedos acariciaban sus testículos con suavidad, bajo despacio y sus labios se posaron en ellos besándoles con calma mientras su mano envolvía el tronco del miembro balanceándolo suavemente mientras que Naruto solo sentía como sus testículos eran devorados por la hambrienta pelirroja –aaahhh Kushina_chan que bien se siente mmmm- fue todo lo que Naruto dijo antes de sentir como ella abandonaba sus testículos y subía deprisa por su miembro llegando hasta la cabeza del mismo, sus labios se abrieron y con suavidad rodearlo la punta mientras chupaba con fuerza al tiempo que empezaba a devorarlo con hambre y ansiedad, mientras el rubio solo la miraba devorando su pene con gusto, sus mejillas se inflaban y desinflaban señalando el esfuerzo de su succión al tiempo que tragaba poco a poco el pene del rubio que solo la miraba con diversión y deseo, una sonrisa perversa adorno el rostro del rubio que saco su miembro de la boca de la pelirroja mientras lo repegaba por su rostro con suavidad dejándola sentir la saliva escurriéndole por encima –te gusta mi pene kasan- pregunto con una sonrisa al tiempo que as mejillas de Kushina de nuevo se teñían de rojo pero en ese momento los prejuicios le venían importando una sombrilla y no quería detenerse –sii el pene de sochi es el mejor del mundo- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el rubio dejaba ir su miembro dentro de la boca de Kushina quien chupo con fuerza mientras las manos de Naruto sujetaban sus sienes y la jalaban con fuerza, su miembro se hundió dentro de ella con fuerza ahogándola un poco mientras lo sacaba y la liberaba, ella misma comprendió lo que tenia que hacer y comenzó a meter y sacar el miembro del rubio de su boca tragándolo todo de movimientos fuertes y veloces.

El sonido húmedo resonaba en el aire mientras que el rubio no paraba de gemir y su pene se sentía inflamándose con fuerza casi al borde de reventar, los labios de Kushina apretaban con fuerza su miembro mientras que el rubio sentía como le chupaba con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo podía gemir anunciando lo inminente –aaaaahhhhh- su pene reventó con fuerza y los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como patos cuando el semen espeso y caliente del rubio inundo su boca llenándola por completo mientras que ella sentía el sabor en su interior y se deslizaba por su garganta cayendo directo en su estomago al tiempo que el rubio salía de su boca con un húmedo "plop" u ella re relamía los labios recuperando cada gota del semen –delicioso…el semen de sochi es el mejor de todos- dijo ella con sus ojos sumidos en deseo al tiempo que el rubio le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que ella solo le miraba con deseo, el rubio la sujeto con fuerza del cabello y la arrojo sobre el sillón mientras la pelirroja solo se relamía los labios, mientras que Naruto le terminaba de despojar de su ropa dejándola al fin desnuda, no se equivoco era aun preciosa y la verdad estaba mas que excitado en ese momento, con cierta rudeza abrió las piernas de la pelirroja y se enfilo a su entrepierna, -aaaahhhhh- gimió la ojivioleta cuando sintió a lengua del rubio colándose dentro de ella con fuerza mientras degustaba sus fluidos internos y la mujer gemía con fuerza antes de que el rubio se detuviera alzándose mientras relamía los restos de jugos vaginales de su rostro –vamos la recamara Kushina_chan- ordeno el rubio mientras ella le sonreía coqueta y deseos, la desnuda mujer camino delante de el balanceando su redondo y generoso trasero mientras caminaba por las escaleras y era seguida por el rubio sonriente al final resulto que Imari tenia razón y una Uzumaki excitada si que perdía las inhibiciones y era mas un animal que una persona y eso la verdad le gustaba y mucho mas en este momento que avanzaba detrás de la pelirroja, la puerta de la recamara estaba abierta de par en par y el rubio entro por la misma encontrándose con la excitada Kushina de pie a un lado de la cama relamiéndose los labios mientras le sonreía –ven aquí Naruto_kun que te estoy esperando muy ansiosa- dijo la pelirroja con esa sonrisa pervertida en su cara que solo arranco una sonrisa aun mas grande al rubio que se aproximaba despacio hacia ella –Kushina_chan quien te viera casi pareces una puta ansiosa de que le hagan el amor- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Las manos del rubio amasaron con fuerza los pechos de Kushina mientras la mano de la pelirroja acariciaba su miembro con ansiedad y el rubio hundía su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja que solo se repegaba mas a el, se separaron y con una sonrisa Naruto la alzo sujetándola de la cintura antes de arrojarla a la cama que crujió con fuerza al sentir como el cuerpo caía sobre ella y la pelirroja solo entreabría sus pierna como invitando al rubio a ir por ella, Naruto avanzo con calma disfrutando del rostro de ansiedad y de la respiración agitada de Kushina mientras lo veía subir despacio a la cama, con calma tomo una de las piernas de la pelirroja y la alzo en el aire solo para besar su pantorrilla mientras ascendía por la misma y lamia el muslo de Kushina al tiempo que subía despacio llegando a su entrepierna. Lamio sobre la zona púbica arrancando gemidos de la pelirroja al tiempo que subía despacio hacia sus pechos, de nuevo los beso y lamio con suavidad mientras que Kushina no para de gemir suplicante –yaaa Naruto_kun yaaa mételo por favor métemelo yaaaa- grito desesperada mientras que el ojiazul rozaba su pene contra la entrada de la pelirroja, empujo con fuerza y sus paredes internas se abrieron de golpe y ella se arqueo con fuerza –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH- el rubio se quedo quieto e inmóvil mientras sentía como las paredes internas se apretaban con toda su fuerza y el cálido fluido interno escurría a presión hacia afuera mientras la mujer ojivioleta se quedaba inmóvil por completo sobre la cama respirando agitada y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara de ojos casi en blanco – que tal tuviste un orgasmo solo con que lo metiera casi igual que una mujerzuela, y sabes algo…eso me encanta ya que tu vas a ser la mas puta de todas mis mujeres kasan- y la sujeto de los tobillos, los gemidos de Kushina no se hicieron esperar cuando lo sintió, el miembro del rubio se coló dentro de ella con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se cimbro ante el golpe del rubio que se deslizaba dentro de ella con cierta fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras sus pechos se balanceaban libres en el aire -aaaahhhh Naruto_kun aaaahh mas aaaahhhhh- gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio la golpeaba sin detenerse, sus piernas eran sostenías en el aire cuando el ojiazul las coloco en sus hombros y empujo en ella mientras se reclinaba sobre la ojivioleta que sentía como el rubio entraba hasta el fondo –AAAAAHHHHH- el cuerpo de Kushina se arqueo como pudo cuando sintió el miembro del rubio golpear su vientre con fuerza tratando de colarse dentro de el –aaaaahhh Naruto_kun estas tan adentro aaahhh- era todo lo que ella podía gemir mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio trataba de forzar la entrada en la parte mas interna de ella – y voy a llenarte como nadie nunca mas lo hará Kushina- y el rubio se dejo ir con todo, los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como platos cuando lo sintió el miembro de Naruto se coló dentro de ella de un solo golpe llenando su vientre con su presencia, de su boca solo pudieron brotar gemidos fuertes y estruendosos mientras que el miembro de Naruto se perdía en el interior de su útero con fuerza colándose adentro y afuera con cada golpe, la boca de Kushina solo se abría para dejar salir gemidos fuertes mientras que sus manos se afianzaban de los brazos del rubio que se apoyaba sobre la cama mientras la poseía con furia –aaahhh Naruto_kun yo yooo no puedo mass aaaahhhhhh- y el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo dejando salir la abundante descarga de semen, los dos lanzaron un fuerte gemido al viento mientras el rubio inundaba el vientre de la pelirroja que solo se pudo arquear con una sonrisa en su rosto mientras su ojos casi e ponían en blanco ante el placer de sentir como el rubio inundaba su vientre con su espeso semen.

El rubio salió de la pelirroja despacio y sonriente mientras que ella con sus mejillas enrojecidas y ojos cerrados respiraba agitada, mientras que el rubio solo se relamía los labios su miembro continuaba erecto y no tenia ganas de detenerse en este momento, giro a Kushina sobre la cama con algo de rudeza, y a sujeto de las muñecas alzándola de la misma –Naruto_kun espera acabamos de aaaaahhhhhhh- no pudo protestar mas el miembro del rubio se coló dentro de ella de un solo golpe clavándose de nuevo hasta su vientre, los gemidos de Kushina no se hicieron esperar mientras sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire y el rubio embestía con fuerza en ella hundiéndose adentro y afuera mientras que Kushina solo podía gemir con fuerza al sentir como su cuerpo de nuevo era poseído con pasión e intensidad casi animales de parte del rubio, que soltando sus muñecas deslizo sus manos al frente, se posaron sobre sus pechos apretándoles con fuerza mientras que la pelirroja solo podía gemir sin parar ante las caricias propinadas por el rubio que seguía golpeando su vagina con su miembro en una desenfrenada carrera por poseerla mientras lamia su cuello –Kushina_chan aaah estas tan apretada lo adoro aaahhh- gimió a su ido mientras la pelirroja solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo entero se adormecía ante las caricias del rubio y como su cuerpo no soportaba mas –AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- su cuerpo de nuevo se estremeció bajo el placer que la desbordo de golpe al tiempo que el rubio la soltaba y la pelirroja se desplomaba sobre la cama aunque el estaba lejos de rendirse, salió de ella y girándola con suavidad se coloco sobre ella, sus manos apretaron sus pechos mientras comenzaba a deslizar su miembro entre ellos, Kushina podía sentir como el miembro caliente se deslizaba entre ellos con fuerza y la cabeza del miembro sobresalía brillante y llamándola, no se pudo contener tenia que probarlo, sus labios rodearon la punta y le chuparon con cierta fuerza cada que sobresalía en sus golpes fuertes y largos que la cimbraban por completo mientras que el rubio gemía con fuerza al tiempo que su miembro se colaba entre sus pechos y sus dedos rozaban sus pezones duros como rocas mientras seguía su alocada carrera sobre la mujer pelirroja –aaahh Kuhshina aaahhhhh- y el rubio ya no se contuvo mas, su miembro sobresalió de entre sus pechos estallando con fuerza mientras su semen brotaba como siempre con fuerza y salpicaba el rostro de la ojivioleta que solo sentía como su rostro era bañado en la semilla del rubio sonriente que solo se alzaba de su posición aun con la erección entre sus piernas en definitiva eso de tener sexo con diosas hacia milagros por su resistencia y estaba mas que probado en este punto y eso le encantaba, con una sonrisa contemplo a la mujer pelirroja que se relamía los labios mientras con sus dedos reunía los restos del semen espeso y blanco del rubio atrayéndolo hacia su boca que lo devoraba con ansiedad y apetito, -mmmm es tan delicioso Naruto_kun- susurro mientras le dirigía una mirada por demás seductora al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía antes de tomar las sabanas y terminar de limpiar el rostro de la pelirroja que le miraba mas que sumisa, -siguiente round Kushina_chan- y ella solo pudo sonreír.

El jarrón sonó estruendoso cuando se despedazo al golpear el suelo pero en este momento la mesita de noche donde solía estar estaba siendo ocupada por el trasero de la Pelirroja que se movia con fuerza sobre la madera al borde de romperse mientras que el rubio continuaba golpeándola –aaahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares aaaahhhh- gritaba la pelirroja mientras el miembro del rubio entraba en ella con fuerza abriéndola por completo mientras sus piernas lo abrazaban y los labios del rubio se prendían de sus pezones chupando con fuerza los mismo al tiempo que la pelirroja solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras sentía como el rubio la poseía una vez mas, las manos de Naruto la sujetaron con fuerza del trasero alzándola de la mesa que crujió rompiéndose mientras el rubio la empujaba contra la pared, fue un golpe seco que solo sirvió para que el miembro de Naruto entrara aun mas en ella mientras se desplomaban al suelo arrancando las cortinas que caían sobre los dos al tiempo que las piernas de Kushina atrapaban al rubio en un abrazo mortal, mientras este se dedica a desplazarse dentro de la kunoichi que solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras sentía como el rubio de nuevo llegaba gasta su vientre y descargaba con fuerza un nuevo caudal de semen caliente que la sumía en un violento y casi agónico orgasmo que la dejaba desmadejada en el suelo, Naruto salió de ella caminando despacio por la habitación que parecía mas una zona de guerra que una recamara y solo pudo sonreír todo el tiempo habían estado teniendo sexo de la manera mas salvaje que el conocía y a decir verdad le encantaba hacerlo de ese modo por alguna razón, Kushina estaba en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y su intimidad escurriendo en fluido masculino al tiempo que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa y con calma la alzaba en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cama, la pelirroja sintió el cálido roce de Naruto y se reclino en su pecho mientras que el la miraba con curiosidad no le gustaba admitirlo pero la zorra al final tuvo mucha razón Kushina era por mucho la mejor mujer que había poseído en esa aldea estaba a la altura de Tsume o Anko si no es que las sobrepasaba pero claro en su mente ella jamás se compararía con su zorra o alguna de sus diosas pero si podía fácilmente ubicarla en un segundo peldaño y eso era decir mucho sobre la pelirroja, el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ella abría los ojos y le sonreía dulcemente antes de besarlo suavemente mientras el miembro del rubio endurecía como roca una vez mas en busca de batalla.

Beso el cuello de la pelirroja mientras sus piernas eran jaladas alrededor de la cintura del rubio que con cierta fuerza la jalo de las caderas –aaaaahhhh- Kushina solo pudo gemir cuando el miembro del rubio se hundió de nuevo en su vagina sensible y mojada, una vez mas estaba comenzando a penetrarla con fuerza, sus propias caderas se lanzaban contra las del rubio al tiempo que su miembro se hundía por completo dentro de ella colándose hasta su vientre rebosante de semen, estaba inflamada como llego a estarlo la misma Tsume mientras el miembro del rubio se colaba dentro de su útero una vez mas mientras que su miembro se colaba dentro de ella sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras que el miembro del rubio se hundía dentro de la mujer pelirroja que solo sentía su interior al borde del colapso –yo yo no puedo mas AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo estallaba de nuevo en un violento orgasmo que la hizo desplomarse a un lado del rubio que solo la vio caer mientras el solo negaba su miembro no había alcanzado el clímax y Kushina había caído en definitiva estaba demasiado estimulada y eso no le agradaba el quería seguir aun mas, solo en ese momento el rubio fijo sus ojos en hermoso trasero de la pelirroja y su sonrisa solo volvió a crecer, con suavidad sus manos acariciaron el duro trasero mientras besaba y mordía con suavidad las nalgas de Kushina que solo respiraba agitada y con una sonrisa de éxtasis en su rostro cuando le abrieron las nalgas –aaaahhhh- solo eso pudo decir cuando sintió la humedad contra ella al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a acomodarse sobre ella repegando su miembro contra su trasero justo entre sus carnosas nalgas –no espera Naruto_kun yo nunca he sido penetrada por el culo- dijo la asustada ojivioleta al tiempo que el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa  
-que dulce entonces yo seré el primero y el único que rompa este precioso culo verdad…kasan- susurro a su oído haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo  
-sochi espera no le hagas eso a kasan- suplico con cierta excitación mientras el miembro del rubio se rozaba contra ella.

De su boca solo podían salir gemidos ahogados al sentir como su cuerpo contra la cama era presionado por el rubio que se restregaba contra su trasero al tiempo que su miembro la rozaba con insistencia, Naruto la jalo suavemente de las caderas alzándola con suavidad mientras la colocaba en cuatro, suavemente empujo contra ella mientras los gemidos resonaban con fuerza en el aire al tiempo que su trasero era atacado por Naruto, fueron momentos de empuje constante hasta que ella no pudo oponer mas resistencia se sentía tan bien lo que el estaba haciendo que necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella –aaaahh entra…esta entrandoooooooooo- gimió con dolor cuando sintió como su trasero cedía al fin, el miembro de Naruto abrió el trasero de Kushina despacio mientras la punta del mismo entraba en ella y los gemidos resonaban con fuerza, las manos del rubio la tenían bien sujeta de las caderas al tiempo que hundía su miembro por completo dentro de ella con fuerza y decisión –aaaaahhhh esta entrando es enorme aaaahhh Naruto_kun aaaahhh me estas abriendo todaaaaaaaa- grito con fuerza cuando el pene del rubio estuvo por completo dentro de la pelirroja, Naruto no espero ni un segundo mas, retrocedió y la embistió sin piedad haciendo que todo su cuerpo se agitara sobre la cama mientras que sus nalgas se cimbraban ante los fuertes golpes de las caderas de Naruto, su miembro se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza e insistencia al tiempo que se movía contra ella y los gemidos de dolor daban paso a los gritos de placer.

Kushina no podía creerlo su trasero se sentía increíblemente bien, el miembro del rubio la estaba llenando como nunca creyó posible y ahora mismo el se estaba acomodando sobre ella, de nuevo sus manos tomaron sus muñecas y las jalo alzándola en el aire, sus pechos se mecían en el aire mientras el rubio la golpeaba con fuerza y la pelirroja no paraba de gritar –AAAAHHH SIIII MAS ME GUSTA NARUTO_KUN NO PARES MAS SOCHI DAME MAS AAAAHHHHH- grito con fuerza cuando el rubio se detuvo en el acto hundiéndose lo mas que pudo dentro de ella al tiempo que se aproximaba a su oído –te gusta verdad kasan, el pene de tu hijo es el mejor que has sentido no?- pregunto con cierta crueldad a su opuso mientras la pelirroja se doblaba lo mas que podía para girar el rostro y besar con intensidad al rubio mientras este salía de ella golpeándole con fuerza, eran embestidas lentas y vigorosas que la hacían gemir con fuerza mientras su mente se terminaba de quebrar –SIII EL PENE DE SOCHI ES EL MEJOR EL PENE DE MI NARUTO_KUN ES EL QUE AMO Y SIEMPRE AMARE PORFAVOR SOCHI PREÑA AKASAN DEJAME SER LA AMDRE DE TUS HIJOS HAZME TU PUTA- suplico con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al tiempo que el rubio la golpeaba con fuerza y pasión embistiéndola con fuerza, su miembro la había derrotado al fin y solo faltaba la cereza sobre el pastel, la golpeo con fuerza soltando sus manos mientras los dos se desplomaban sobre la cama y el rubio estallaba inundando el trasero de Kushina con su semen espeso y caliente mientras se quedaba afianzado a la pelirroja que solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo era de nuevo inundado por el semen del rubio que la sumía en otro increíble orgasmo –eres mi hermosa puta verdad kasan- pregunto el rubio mientras la mujer ojivioleta se daba la vuelta para mirarlo como podía con una sonrisa pervertida y lujuriosa en su cara mientras sus ojos le miraban llenos de amor y deseo – si sochi, soy tu puta mi amor- y lo beso suavemente mientras el rubio de nuevo se acomodaba sobre ella y sus piernas se abrían ansiosas de seguir.

Lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en un sitio secreto y rodeado de una singular niebla un animal una especie de serpiente marina, se disipaba tras recibir la respuesta, senada en su pequeño recinto secreto se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos verdes releyendo de nuevo el informe que su compañero le mando desde la aldea de Konoha –con que Naruto eh? Quizá vale la pena conocerte y ver si puedes ayudarnos en nuestra causa contra nuestro amado kage además eres bastante lindo Naruto_kun jejejeje- se rio dulcemente mientras se alzaba de su lugar saliendo de ahí dejando ver su espalda cubierta por la larga cabellera roja; al mismo tiempo en la aldea de la roca el Tsuchikage releía los informes sobre su misión y estaba mas que molesto, no solo había perdido muchas posibilidades de asesinar al hijo de su peor enemigo sino que ahora su nieta no aparecía por ningún lado y eso tenia que desentrañarlo el mismo en persona, se alzo de su silla y con calma se dirigió a la sala de su consejo después de todo tenia que informarles que iría a Konoha en una visita "diplomática" y necesitaba tenerlos al tanto de eso; en los bosques de la nación del fuego un hombre caminaba muy tranquilo y sereno mientras recorría los senderos escondidos sabedor de que todo funcionaba bien para su causa, frente a el un grupo de personas de ropas oscuras y rostros cubiertos le esperaban con calma  
-mas vale que tu información valga lo que pagamos- dijo uno de aquellos individuos mientras lanzaba una bolsa llena de piedras preciosas al hombre de la hierba  
-claro que si mi estimado amigo, el que llaman shi no kaze vive en la aldea de las hojas y esta participando en los exámenes chunin no parece alguien muy sociable por lo que creo pueden tenderle una emboscada con facilidad- les dijo el hija de la hierba antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse a paso lento y calmado mientras los personajes se miraban con calma  
-bien encontramos al bastardo, es hora de ir a Konoha y cumplir nuestra venganza por Saito- hablo aquel hombre mientras las otras dos personas encapuchadas asentían a sus palabras y una de ellas alzaba su rostro de ojos rojos sin pupila mirando a los otros dos  
-será mejor ir por los otros o el acabara por matarnos si vamos solos ya saben como es- hablo con una voz femenina mientras los otros dos asentían  
-es verdad si vamos solo nosotros 3 nos destrozara después de todo aplasto a uno de nuestros mejores hombres con mucha facilidad- las 3 figuras asistieron antes de comenzar a avanzar a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el campamento donde sus compañeros ya les esperaban.

-ya era hora pensé que no se iban a reagrupar nunca- dijo aquel ninja de la hierba sentado sobre una rama mientras veía como aquellos personajes se alejaban corriendo por el bosque mientras el esbozaba una gran y singular sonrisa, una bola de humo le envolvió revelando a un muy conocido ninja de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que sonreía mientras miraba en aquella dirección –al jefe le va a gustar saber que vinieron a visitarlo jejeje después de todo prometió que los mataría a todos jejejejeje- se rio el clon rubio mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa arrojando la bolsa de joyas al aire silbando una canción indeterminada al parecer el Kurokaze siempre supo de ellos y ahora mismo les estaba tendiendo una emboscada en letras mayúsculas y ellos estaban por caer redonditos

* * *

Y terminamos el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo esto que como vimos fue el mas largo y extendidos dedicado enteramente a esos dos aunque el inicio nos plantea una pregunta cuando se conocieron Mikoto e Imari y el final nos deja ver un poco de lo que se avecina en el futuro con cierto kage anciano una sexy pelirroja de la niebla y una victimas que no saben aun que eso son  
_pero que capitulo (en un charco de sangre)  
eso si que fue memorable (junto a la otra en el charco)  
tienes que hacer mas caps como este (cayendo junto a las otras dos)  
ella si que le hizo justicia a eso que decía Imari de las uzumaki (el autor asiente mientras las ve a las 4 en el charco de sangre)  
_supongo que la reacción de ellas es comprensible, espero que nadie haya muerto por esto

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: quienes seran las personas que buscan a naruto?


	44. C43: Sombras del pasado

Y para seguir con el pie derecho este año que recién empieza aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de ese lindo fic que como hemos visto ha estado tomando tintes muy de adultos pero claro eso ya lo había advertido antes solo espero que alguien siga convida después de las cosas que he escrito pero beno antes que nada vamos a los reviews  
**  
**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: **si muy interesante verdad  
**alex:**feliz año tambien a ti y valla tienes mas vidas que un gato he eso es lo que yo llamo revivir jejejeje  
**NarutoKurai:**es verdad ya viene la sangre, Kushina ya tiene nuevo dueo y lo de akatsuki sabes yo no descartaria a la linda espia de cabello azulado jejeje  
**Rikimaru Uzumaki92:**tengo en mente un trio con pelirrojas jejeje no te dire cuales claro esta y si ya se extraña la sangre y ya viene en camino no te apures  
**Loquin:**las dimensiones del ahrem aun son indeterminadas, lo de kushina si ya regreso a naruto jeje y es verdad se ve a mei en el hjorizonte  
**abelisaisanchez:**si es como hijo  
**xona potter namikaze:**creo que a todos nos gustaria poder hacer clones de sombra creeme  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si es verdad su destino es morir mei ya seacerca en cuanto a lo del encuentro sabes eso me da ideas  
**Alex-Flyppy: **para que no esperes mas aqui esta la conti ya veras quienes son esos tipos en cuanto al destino de la chica ya lo veremos  
**Kaks96:**feliz año a ti tambien y aqui esta el nuevo cap

y con esto respondido pasemos al fin al capitulo

_me pregunto sigue el lemon (mira al autor ansiosa)  
eso seria genial (el autor alza una ceja)  
si se unieran Mikoto e Imari seria maravilloso (el autor suspira)  
o vas a pasar a algo de acción (el autor sonríe) _  
si quieren saber lean el cap

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 43: Sombras del pasado**

Los gemidos dentro de la casa Namikaze no se detenían ya que en su interior la mujer pelirroja continuaba gritando de gusto mientras el miembro del rubio se hundía en ella una y otra vez sin detenerse, la verdad Kushina nunca pensó que se llegaría a sentir tan bien el pene de Naruto pero como dijo Mikoto solo necesito de una vez para saber que nunca podría vivir alejada de el y gracias a eso iba a conocer una nueva clase de felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado , -aaahhh Naruto_kun yo, yo no puedo mas voy, voy a … AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH- Kushina grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo de nuevo se convulsionaba bajo el peso de imponente orgasmo, el rubio una vez mas salió de Kushina mientras su semen escurría al exterior de la mujer de vientre inflamado al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y sonreía ante su logro, la pelirroja estaba inconsciente y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara al tiempo que el semen de Naruto escurría desde su interior, con cierta suavidad el rubio acaricio el rostro de Kushina y la sintió su piel suave y tersa le provocaba un gran placer al tacto y su bello rostro era algo que muchos desearían ver al despertar y ahora era toda suya y la idea en verdad le encantaba –tu y yo Kushina_chan vamos a tener muchos hijos poderosos y puros que se encargaran de preservar mi clan y quien sabe quizá llegues a volverte una de mis favoritas jejejeje- el rubio se recostó mirándola con calma mientras ella respiraba aun algo agitada y el rubio se relamía los labios al ver como ella abría poco a poco los ojos aun semi noqueada mirándolo frente a ella – Soichi, te amo- susurro con calma mientras lo miraba y el rubio se aproximaba despacio a ella besándola suavemente en los labios mientras ella se perdía en la inconsciencia.

–descansa kasan que pronto tendrás que mostrarme cuan fuerte es tu amor por mi- y la pelirroja cayo inconsciente mientras que el rubio se alzaba de la cama y procedía a dirigirse a la ducha necesitaba salir de ahí o de lo contrario no pararía hasta preñar a la pelirroja cosa que si era muy posible porque como dijo Imari ella planeaba que Kushina fuera suya aun desde aquella noche en que casi lo mata, por eso mismo el chakra que quemo el interior de la pelirroja no la mato ni le privo de la posibilidad de ser madre solo lo restringió a un solo hombre, solo el miembro de Naruto iba a ser capaz de preñarla de nuevo y la verdad eso lo hacia sonreír después de todo encontraba un placer algo perverso en todo esto –(quien diría que seducir poseer y amar a kasan seria tan divertido…un segundo…amarla? Pero si yo no amo a esa perra traidora solo me divierto con ella nada mas)- se reprendió a si mismo el rubio aunque algo era cierto había cierta felicidad en el cuando ella gritaba que lo amaba y que era solo suya quizá era como le dijo Tsukuyomi aquella vez  
"-** el amor Naruto_kun es universal, quieras o no todos los ieten de una forma y la que tu sientes es la mas animal y divertida de todas, amas a tus putas las adoras y eso esa bien pero tienes que reconocer que sientes algo por ellas aparte de deseo y lujuria-"**

El rubio casi no pensaba en eso nunca pensó que de hecho fuera posible que alguien tan oscuro como el fuera capaz de sentir algo mas allá de deseo pero de alguna manera si lo que la diosa de la luna era correcto el aun podía sentir algo por las mujeres una especia de amor, posesivo, animal y pervertido pero al fin de cuentas era la única clase de amor que el llego a conocer de manos y labios de cierta youko que se encargo de volverlo lo que era ahora y eso era algo que disfrutaba su forma de ser era lo que era y le gustase o no el siempre seria de ese modo ara bien o para mal no tenia regreso y de eso estaba mas que seguro, camino por la casa Namikaze en busca de su ropa que yacía regada en la sala, la verdad le habría encantado quedarse todo el día con la pelirroja pero tenia otras cosas que hacer como trabajar en cierto sello que deseaba llegar a ser capaz de utilizar a la perfección y eso claro iba a tomar algo de tiempo, salió de la casa Namikaze con calma y disolviendo al fin su barrera invisible mientras salía a las calles de Konoha a caminar un poco y relajarse antes de dedicarse a trabajar en sus cosas, caminaba calmado y sereno recibiendo como siempre las miradas de enojo de los aldeanos y muchas miradas de terror cuando el les regresaba a cambio esa sonrisa agresiva y fiera que hacia a las personas correr con tan solo verla cosa que le divertía mucho –(vamos sigan odiándome que cuando el momento llegue Shini_chan se divertirá mucho con sus repulsivas almas)- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa aun mas oscura que las anteriores y si era verdad la diosa de la muerta ya planeaba que haría con todos esos aldeanos cuando llegaran a ella pero bueno aun había mucho tiempo –problemático, todo es problemático para ese hombre- dijo aquella voz femenina que atrajo la mirada del rubio hacia un costado viéndola salir de la tienda, cargaba una bolsa a reventar con frascos de café y caminaba molesta por la calle, no era otra mujer mas que Yoshino Nara madre de Shikamaru y flamante esposa del líder del clan de los usuarios de sombras.

Era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro recogido todo hacia atrás de su cabeza con hermosos ojos negros, tres mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro uno de cada patilla y oro mas de la parte superior de su frente, usaba una blusa color vino no muy ceñida pero que a ojos del rubio cubría unos redondos pechos copa c quizá d , con una falda larga de color oscuro que ocultaba las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la mujer aunque eso si resaltaba el redondo y hermoso trasero de la pelinegra Nara que seguía murmurando maldiciones para su esposo, mientras que la bolsa de plástico se reventaba ante el peso de los frascos que rodaban por el suelo –maldita sea!- grito al viento la molesta mujer mientras se arrodillaba para empezar a recoger los frascos mientras seguía maldiciendo la desganada actitud de su marido que se reusó a acompañarla a la tienda con todo y que semejantes cantidades de café eran para el y su hijo y por eso mismo estaba tan agresiva en ese momento que nadie se atrevía a aproximarse a la mujer que maldecía aun recogiendo los frascos  
-esas bolsas no sirven siempre se rompen es mejor una de tela- y Yoshino alzo la mirada para ver a quien le extendía la mencionada bolsa solo para toparse con esos ojos azules  
-gracias por la bolsa- dijo ella agradeciendo el gesto del rubio que se inclino a meter los frascos en la mencionada bolsa antes de ofrecer su mano a Yoshino para levantarse.

La mujer lo acepto con gusto la verdad me agradaba la caballerosidad pero claro mantenía su distancia después de todo era sabido para ella que el rubio estaba en su estatus de clan y por ende tenia mas de una prometida y al parecer le gustaban las mujeres mayores y no quería que su gesto cortes se prestara a malas interpretaciones, el rubio como siempre cargo la bolsa de la mujer mientras caminaban por la calle mientras avanzaban hacia la casa Nara donde el rubio sabia moraban los hombres mas perezosos de toda la aldea y era un hecho considerando todo el café que estaba cargando en ese momento que esa fama era mas que justificada y claro eso solo le abría la ventana de entrada al rubio que caminaba muy sereno junto a la mujer mientras conversaban de nada y de todo era de hecho una platica bastante animada la que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento y claro que le agradaba a Yoshino tener alguien a su lado que no se durmiera a los 3 minutos de empezara a platicar comentario que divirtió mucho al rubio después de todo eso solo le ayudaba aun mas – si eso es para platicar no me imagino como será para otras cosas Yoshino_chan- la mujer se sonrojo por el tono de comentario era mas que claro que se refería a las situaciones de índole sexual y eso no hablaba de ello con nadie, aunque lo que mas la sonrojo fue el mote cariñoso que el rubio empleo con ella, ni su esposo le decía de ese modo desde que se casaron y dio a luz a su hijo perezoso y flojo como el padre –Naruto_kun de esas cosas no podemos hablar- ahora fue el turno de que ella misma se sorprendiera al llamarlo de ese modo, algo había en el que casi obligaba a las mujeres a decir su nombre con cierto cariño y añoranza y eso en verdad que era extraño aunque sin duda lo mas raro fue que a ella le gusto llamarle de ese modo –es enserio Yoshino_chan si fueras mi esposa no dejaría de hacerte el amor hasta que no supieras ni como te llamas- y la mujer con sus mejillas rojas solo atino a mirar al suelo mientras llegaban a la puerta de su casa y con algo de timidez tomaba la bolsa antes de mirarlo para agradecerle su ayuda y ese fue su error.

Fue como si de un momento a otro todo cambiara a una visión un tanto curiosa donde se podía ver a un Shkaku dormidote en la sala de su casa roncando como si no hubiera un mañana mientras los gritos resonaban en el aire, en la recamara una desnuda Yoshino se movia arriba y abajo del miembro del rubio que se perdía entre sus piernas llegando hasta su vientre al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba rogándole por su semen caliente y espeso que de un momento a otro estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre que pronto rebosaba y se desbordaba en la semilla del rubio que de manera asombrosa se mantenía erecto y continuaba penetrándola con fuerza mientras ella no paraba de gritar su nombre con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar sin duda estaba gozando de lo máximo al tiempo que era arrojada al suelo mientras el rubio separaba sus nalgas y se hundía de un golpe en su trasero ella lanzo un gemido animal lleno de gozo mientras la visión se desvanecía y al sonrojada mujer miraba fijamente al rubio frente a ella que le sostenía extendiéndole la bola de los frascos de café, lo tomo y suavemente el rubio tomo su mano libre atrayéndola hacia su rostro, la beso suavemente mientras la roja Yoshino se metía a su casa a toda prisa como si tuviera terror de el –(creo que pronto alguien mas va a perder a su esposa jejejeje)- se burlaba el rubio mientras caminaba alejándose de la puerta de la familia Nara, dentro de la casa Yoshino aun estaba recargada en la puerta sujetándose la mano mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuera de control dentro de su pecho y también podía percibir el calor entre sus piernas que generaba una cierta humedad en el espacio de en medio algo que hacia tanto no le sucedía, suspiro levemente mientras se controlaba acariciándose el cabello entes de caminar a la casa donde si Shikaku seguía aun en el lugar donde ella lo dejo, estaba dormido en la sala roncando como siempre mientras que ella solo fruncía el ceño al verle ahí flojeando de lo lindo, una vez mas la visión le azoto y por un momento sonrió con algo de lujuria antes de volver a centrarse en el hombre frente a ella -¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ FLOJO!- y le dio una patada a la mesa que se sacudió despertando al horrorizado hombre , si el verla enojada era una de las cosas que mas lo aterraba.

De regreso con el rubio este caminaba despacio por la aldea meditando en las posibilidades que se asomaban en el horizonte cuando la información de cierto clon disipándose al llegar a su casa le inundaba el cerero y una sonrisa un tanto maligna adornaba su rostro –(valla parece que mis buenos amigos de Rinzan ya me encontraron jejeje, me pregunto si saben que todo esto es un emboscada bueno nunca fueron buenos para saber esto jajajajajaja)- se reía en su mente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea aun recordando como fue que conoció a esa organización tan singular que trato de asesinarle

Flash back inicia

Un Naruto vagaba por las calles solitarias de la ciudad de Kril en una de las provincias lejanas del continente elemental, era una aldea bastante bonita y muy pintoresca de esas que le gustaban mucho al rubio con un prostíbulo en cada calle y llenos de hermosas mujeres mas que dispuestas a complacerlo por un buen precio claro esta, aunque al final el nunca terminaba pagando pero era por otras cuestiones, en estos momentos el rubio estaba en la búsqueda de su objetivo un sujeto de nombre Shibumi que se había encargado de cometer un fraude a un muy molesto e irritado feudal del país del colmillo que le contrato para hacerse cargo del sujeto, a cambio gano una muy buena cantidad de dinero por dicho trabajo y eso era lo que lo tenia en este momento el ese lugar, caminaba despacio en busca de alguna fuente de información sobre el mencionado defraudador al tiempo que avanzaba despacio por las calles pobladas de ebrios y uno que otro ladrón de poca monta que se aprovechaba de los mencionados tipos alcolizados, el ojiazul caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que vislumbro al sujeto, era un hombre alto de cabellos grises y gabardina oscura que envolvían todo su cuerpo y que miraba al rubio con cierta insistencia antes de comenzar a alejarse, eso claro le llamo mucho la atención pero el no era el tipo que buscaba aunque eso si mantendría un ojo sobre el no fuera que alguien mas estuviera detrás de su pequeña presa, camino despacio hasta que se resigno a cenar antes de seguir su búsqueda después de todo en algún momento tenia que hacerlo no?, estaba cenando tan tranquilamente cuando ella se sentó a su lado, era un mujer hermosa de piel blanca y rostro afilado de facciones delicadas e invitantes ojos rojos sin pupila, su cabello igualmente rojo y corto cubría su cabeza y oídos enmarcando su bello rostro mientras que su ropa una blusa beige de botones abierta que dejaba ver un gran escote que exhibía un par de pechos copa d grandes y firmes mas una falda gris corta que dejaba entrever las largas y tornadas piernas, el rubio no pudo dejar de verla y ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de que el la saludase presentándose ella como Rei.

Platicaron de todo un poco inclusive de la razón del porque el rubio estaba en ese pueblo cosa que normalmente Naruto no hablaría de mas pero bueno con un par de distractores como los que ella le estaba mostrando pues eso atontaba y le soltaba la lengua a cualquiera, por eso mismo fue que el le dijo todo y a cambio no consiguió casi nada de la chica que disculpándose por la hora salió de ahí meneando su rasero lenta y deliciosamente solo para el rubio que la miro salir y perderse en la noche – nada mal, este pueblo si que tiene atractivo jejejeje- se rio el rubio mientras se quedaba en ese sitio

Flash back fin

De nuevo al presente Naruto caminaba despacio alejándose a las zonas de entrenamiento externas de la aldea sabedor de que un cierto animalito, un búho lo vigilaba desde la cima de un árbol y aleteo a la distancia cuando lo vio salir de la aldea -(ellos no aprenden aun usan esa invocación para vigilar, necesitan algo mas discreto)- el rubio negó a sus acciones mientras seguía el paso de manera serena e incluso algo descuidada, al mismo tiempo el ave arribaba al campamento no muy lejos de los muros de Konoha pero eso si ubicado en una cueva poco vigilada por los anbu dado su tamaño tan reducido, se poso sobre un árbol cantando y de inmediato del interior emergió un sujeto de cabellos negros y ropas oscuras enfundado en una gabardina que haciéndole una señal al ave esta voló en la dirección señalada  
- esta solo por allá- dijo el hombre a sus compañeros que emergían de dicha cueva todos enfundados en esas ropas oscuras e idénticas  
-bien al parecer se confía de mas buen trabajo Shin- hablo un hombre de ojos ambarinos y cabello verdoso al tiempo que otro alzaba la mano con una gran daga en ella  
-si quieren puedo ir y cortarle el cuello de lado a lado fácil y rápido que dicen- hablo el sujeto de gran sonrisa y cabello celeste al tiempo que los demás le miraban con cierto aburrimiento  
-de nuevo con eso Krin, recuerda que es el shi no kaze de quien hablamos si vas tu solo acabaras cortado en pedacitos con tu propia arma- hablo aquella pelirroja de grandes curvas y ojos rojizos al tiempo que el hombre le miraba algo irritado  
-Rei tiene razón ya vieron lo que paso la vez pasada cuando creímos que lo teníamos y Sito acabo pagando el precio, no podemos volver a subestimarlo- dijo aquel sujeto mientras los demás asentían a sus palabras con cierta obediencia  
-Kran tiene razón, esas ideas nos llevaron a fracaso y a esa masacre que arruino nuestra guarida y a nuestras fuerzas es mejor si nos apegamos al plan y esperamos a los otros- hablo el sujeto del búho mientras se sentaban a aguardar a los otros 4 miembros de su grupo que no deberían estar lejos y ellos también recordaban como fue que conocieron al rubio en cuestión

Flash back inicia

Naruto tenía ya un par de días en el poblado y aun no podía localizar al tipo que de verdad se le estaba dificultando y mucho, eso sin duda significaba que alguien tenía que estarle ayudando porque de otro modo ya lo tendría entre sus manos y bien muerto, lo único bueno era que había pasado un par de agradables noches en compañía de esa preciosidad de mujer de nombre Rei que siempre iba por el cada noche al mismo punto y platicaban de todo y si la noche anterior el rubio corrió con suerte arrancándole a la mujer un apasionado beso que casi la dejo sin aire antes de que saliera huyendo de el a toda prisa, pero bueno no la iba a presionar después de todo en algún momento acabaría siendo toda de el y cuando eso pasara si que compensarían el tiempo perdido, asi fue como el rubio había estado pasando esos días y fue del mismo modo que empezaba a fastidiarse  
-lo juro si no fuera por Rei_chan ya habría despedazado media ciudad buscando a esa gallina- murmuraba al viento mientras de nuevo aquel hombre de cabellos grises lo vigilaba desde una azotea

-con que ese es el tipo que esta detrás de nuestro cliente no Rei- dijo aquel hombre a la hermosa pelirroja que asentía a sus palabras mientras el parpadeaba con cansancio y ella le invitaba a dormir –no quiero hacerlo ya he dormido suficiente no se porque me siento adormilado aun- se quejo el hombre al tiempo que la pelirroja le daba por su lado no quería pelear menos cuando el rubio estaba conversando con uno de sus informantes pagados que le decía donde podía encontrar a su presa, Naruto sonrió con confianza mientras caminaba despacio hacia el sitio que el hombre le señalo y en su sitio de vigilancia las dos figuras solo pudieron mirarlo caminando –va a nuestro cuartel, parece que se trago todo el engaño no Saito- dijo la sonriente mujer de cabellos rojos y cortos al hombre que solo miraba como el rubio avanzaba en aquella dirección al tiempo que su informante les hacia la señal de que el rubio se había creído todo –no es el cazador mas inteligente eso es obvio, quien puede confiar tanto en información que llega de repente y sin siquiera buscarla en fin será su perdición anda tenemos que tomar el atajo y llegar a la base para la emboscada- y empezó a saltar discretamente por la ruta directa mientras que el rubio se alejaba por la calle que se distanciaba de su base antes de regresar a ella dándoles el tiempo suficiente para arribar y preparar todo, el hombre solo seguía sonriendo seguro de que habían atrapado al mercenario rubio.

Flash back fin

El ninja rubio estaba muy relajado en su pequeña zona del bosque en pose de meditación aguardando a que sus invitados se dignaran en aparecer después de todo ellos deberían estar por completo al tato de donde era que el estaba asique de seguro ya venían en camino y solo por eso era que estaba tan ansioso en ese momento –(jejeje esta vez no va a salir ninguno con vida de eso me voy a asegurar)- pensaba el rubio sin saber a cuantos enemigos se iba a enfrentar cuando se dignaran en aparecer pero bueno estaba mas que dispuesto a acabarles a todos por eso mismo era que se estaba preparando discretamente, sus clones camuflados a su alrededor trabajaban discretamente en una serie de sellos secuenciales plasmados en rocas y troncos mientras que el rubio solo se quedaba ahí callado y sereno la verdad nunca supo porque tuvo que aprender sellado con Shini_chan como el la llamaba pero al parecer valió mucho la pena ya que gracias a eso ahora no iban a poder escapar de el y los iba a machacar de la manera que mas le gustara, la idea de sus futuros gritos lo hacia sonreír bastante mientras se perdía de nuevo en recuerdos de esa agradable noche en que se enfrento al singular grupo por primera vez en su base secreta que resulto que de secreta no tenia nada

Flash back inicia

El rubio estaba callado y algo estupefacto con lo que miraba frente a el, se trataba de un enorme edificio de muro perimetral bastante alto que pasaría por la residencia de cualquier comerciante acaudalado o proxeneta según se deseara ver y eso no era lo que tenia al rubio con una gota en la nuca, no lo que de hecho lo tenia así era el enorme letrero al frente que decía " base del grupo Rinzan entre solo si esta dispuesto a morir" si con un letrero de ese estilo el que Naruto tuviese semejante gota en la nuca no era de extrañar menos considerando que todo mundo sabia en ese pueblo que ese tal grupo Rinzan se trataban de un escuadrón de mercenarios y asesinos a suelo muy socorrido en dicha localidad y por eso todo mundo se mantenía alejado de su base aunque en estos momentos el rubio se cuestionaba su de verdad eran tan temidos considerando el cartel y lo que estaba mirando en ese momento –que clase de grupo criminal deja la puerta de su guarida abierta- murmuro el rubio al viento mientras se colaba en el interior del sitio llegando a un gran y amplio paraje, se trataba de uno de los jardines frontales mas grandes que el hubiese visto en su vida y claro eso solo le daba mucha curiosidad, cuando de pronto salidos de quien sabe donde mas de 50 sujetos mal encarados le rodearon al tiempo que los cabecillas de la mencionada organización se ponían de pie ante el rubio  
-si que eres estúpido te estuvimos esperando toda la noche , de verdad no creí que caerías en lo de la puerta abierta- murmuro el sujeto de cabellos grises mientras se rascaba uno de los costados de su cabeza

Los sujetos se aproximaron mas al rubio que se miraba por competo sorprendido mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a ser copado por sus agresores al tiempo que miraba a los tipos frente a el –supongo que el imbécil que busco esta dentro de ese edificio no es así- dijo el rubio señalando al mencionado edificio mientras que las personas sobre el tejado le miraban con cierta curiosidad, era mas que extraño como el rubio parecía por completo interesado solo en su blanco sin prestar la menor atención al hecho de estar rodeado de enemigos mas que listos para asesinarle en cuanto se descuidara y por alguna razón esa mirada que les estaba dedicando no les agradaba para nada –basta de rodeos mátenlo!- ordeno aquel sujeto de nombre Saito haciendo que todos sus hombres saltaran sobre el rubio que permaneció en su sitio sin mover un solo musculo mientras que los agresores le caían con fuerza y deseos mas que asesinos en sus caras mientras que el rubio solo sonrió, solo entonces paso, brillo con fuerza antes de estallar en una bola de fuego enorme que resonó con fuerza en el poblado mientras que los matones volaban por el aire atrapados en la poderosa explosión que destrozo el jardín de aquel sitio –era un maldito clon explosivo!- dijo uno de aquellos personajes tan presuntuosos mientras miraba a la bola de humo frente a ellos –gracias por señalar lo obvio, como diablos supo de la emboscada?- preguntaba otro de ellos al tiempo que todos lo sentían era un frio y pesado instinto asesino que se dejaba caer sobre ellos con fuerza al tiempo que el humo se disipaba revelando frente a ellos a un jadeante rubio sobre el muro  
-que…no pensaron que…iba a caer con lo de la puerta o si aaahh- estaba cansado eso era bastante obvio ya que respiraba muy agitado seguramente el clon le costo mas chakra del esperado cosa que hizo sonreír a los presentes  
-pareces algo cansado chico dime no te convendría mas rendirte – hablo Saito el que sin duda era el líder de la organización al tiempo que el rubio negaba a sus palabras  
-nunca… es mas…apuesto a que puedo….derrotarte a pesar… de mi estado – apenas pudo hablar mientras que el hombre solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros.

-hagamos esto chico vencerme y e dejaremos ir por nuestro cliente- y sin decir mas Saito salto al jardín mientras sus compañeros solo reían y el rubio sudoroso le miraba fijamente como sopesando sus ideas mientras asentía a su oferta y de nuevo los compañeros de ese hombre tachaban al rubio de tonto al tiempo que saltaba cayendo al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas mientras que dejaba salir todo su instinto asesino que de nueva cuenta dejaba a todo mundo congelado en su sitio al tiempo que alzaba la mirada calmada y con esa sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro –sabes no hagas tratos sin conocer a tu oponente- y el rubio se lanzo a una velocidad imposible, ninguno de los presentes pudo creer lo que estaban viendo el rubio se movió como no sabían que podía y pronto su rodilla estaba sobre el rostro de Saito quien retrocedía con la sangre fluyendo de su nariz rota, trastabillo un poco hacia atrás antes de mirar al rubio con molestia al tiempo que el ojiazul solo sonreía con total descaro –que paso tu victoria fácil resulto ser demasiado para ti- Saito se enfureció aun mas con la burla del rubio y trazando sellos a toda velocidad alzo el agua de la fuente cercana, un gran dragón liquido se lanzo contra el rubio a todo poder.

Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa perversa al tiempo que su aura se encendía y los ojos de todo mundo miraban como las fauces del ataque se abrían enormes mientras aplastaba al rubio contra el suelo, fue un golpe poderoso que amenazaba con ahogar a todo mundo bajo su asombrosa presión mientras que algo negro parecía vislumbrarse entre las gotas que se dispersaban de agua, el dragón se disipo en el aire dejando el suelo por completo empapado mientras todo mundo lo miraba –que demonios- fue todo lo que Saito pudo decir al ver el enorme capullo hecho de cadenas negras que se enterraban en el suelo a modo de anclas mientras que el chakra se disipaba poco a poco en el aire mientras las cadenas giraban retorciéndose entre sonidos metálicos hasta que revelaron al rubio mientras se alzaban a su espalda y el sonreía arrogante y demencialmente –que pasa tu dragoncito no sirvió mira déjame mostrarte un ataque no espectacular pero si muy útil…mizu no senbon- y los charcos de agua se alzaron con fuerza mientras cientos de agujas de agua salían volando contra el hombre que se vio sorprendido y rodeado mientras era atacado –aaaaaaahhhhh- sus compañeros vieron con asombro como quedaba cubierto de las agujas de agua que se teñían de rojo mientras su sangre salía de su cuerpo mientras as cadenas se alzaban en el aire –seré bueno contigo asique porque no mueres ya- los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron como platos cuando las puntas de aquellas cadenas atravesaron el cuerpo herido de Saito mientras su ojos se abrían como platos al derramarse su sangre y sentir como era alzado del suelo en el aire mientras su sangre salpicaba por todos lados antes de que las cadenas jalasen con fuerza desmembrándolo con facilidad causando una gran caída de sangre y viseras por todos lados.

El rostro del rubio quedo salpicado de sangre mientras miraba a sus enemigos frente a el con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se alistaban para saltar sobre el y rematarle por lo que le hizo a su compañero mientras que el solo desvanecía sus cadenas-bien hora de que todo vuele en el aire…Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y el rubio empezó a girar mientras el violento y gigantesco tornado empezaba a girar despedazando todo a su paso mientras que los compañeros de Saito hacían lo único que les quedaba ante tan violento ataque, corrieron lo mas rápido y lejos que pudieron con la promesa de cobrarse venganza por ser derrotados y burlados de aquella manera.

Flash back fin

Naruto seguía en su pose de meditación en su pequeña zona de entrenamiento alistada para sus futuras visitas mientras que ellos contemplaban como poco a poco entre los arboles sus aliados llegaban desde el campamento para e una vez por todas acabar con la vida del rubio aunque era una lastima que no supiera que una emboscada ya los estaba esperando en aquel sitio.

* * *

Se termino el capitulo, como vimos Naruto ha conocido a otra bella mujer y finalmente ya sabemos mas sobre nuestros sujetos que desean muerto a Naruto y todo porque les vio a cara y los derroto ni hablar de malos perdedores esta lleno el mundo si no pregúntenle a Sasuke jejeje, bueno ahora nuestros nuevos enemigos caminan a su encuentro con el rubio sin saber lo que les esta esperando pero como vimos Naruto tonto no es  
_eso es obvio (el autor asiente a eso)  
aunque tengo una duda (mira al autor)  
los va a matar a todos (el autor asiente)  
incluso a esa chica llamada Rei porque algo nos dice que tramas algo ahí (el autor sonríe) _  
eso no se los diré jejejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: ira esa pelirroja Rei a unirse al harem?


	45. C44: Traiciones

Wow si que ha pasado algo de tiempo no' bueno como no quiero alargarme porque mis razones ya las he explicado infinidad de veces creo que me limitare a dejarlos con el flamante capitulo de hoy que espero les guste ahora a los reviews

**Rikimaru Uzumaki:si el rubio consigue y consigue mas chicas claro nada como eso antes de ir y masacrar a los tontos no te parece  
El angel de la oscuridad:ya veras que le depara la suerte a la pelirroja rei y claro al grupo que para mi que se mueren  
Alex:si eso explico un poco de la vida de mercenario de naruto y creeme no es solo eso  
Loquin:sabes creo que eso es lo que pretende y si aun tiene su corazoncito en algun lado  
Kaks96:solo gaara si te fijas bee es un hombre aunque no ha salido mucho  
Guest: si moriran el punto es como en cuanto a Rei ya veras que pasara con ella creeme  
Alex-Flyppy:gracias por el comentario y aqui esta el nuevo cap  
NarutoKurai:si nadie tiene idea de cuantas influencias tiene ese rubio y sabes si es raro que el supiera que lo buscaban verdad?  
DRAGON:gracias por leer aqui esta la conti  
derack:si algo hay de esas razones pero sabes yo tambien quiero mas Kushina jejeje  
Kuro Tamashi: cuanto review lo de kakashi lo pensare creeme tengo algo planeado con el  
Kuro takeshi:yo no descartaria a la madre de shinoku y si aqui habra sangre jejeje  
**

con los reviews respondidos pasemos al cap**  
**_ya urgia conti de este fic (el autor asiente)  
si se necesitaba (de nuevo asiente)  
espero que haya sangre (mirabdo al autor con esperanza)  
o de perdido algo de lemon (el autor sonríe de nuevo)  
disfruten del cap _

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pensado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 44: Traiciones**

Todo era relativa calma en la aldea oculta entre las hojas o bueno eso era lo que aparentaba ser en la superficie ya que en diversas zonas las cosas no eran precisamente las mas camadas, por un lado en cierto recinto de mujeres de rasgos caninos un par de bellas mujeres auto nombradas como perras yacían sobre la cama no dormidas sino despiertas admirando la desnudez de la otra al tiempo que sus ojos s e quedaban fijos en los de la otra mientras las palabras se rehusaban a salir de sus gargantas mientras que se miraban con relativa calma aun recordando lo que habían vivido cuando cierto ninja rubio las hizo gritar y gemir con una fuerza inusitada –creo que ambas somos sus perras verdad Hana?- pregunto al fin una sonriente Tsume mientras miraba a su hija que en ese momento solo sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave tono de rojo al tiempo que la mujer mayor le sonreía y ella asentía a sus palabras, era extrañamente reconfortante el pensar que ella y su madre compartirían al mismo hombre de ahora en adelante y aunque no lo dijera la sonrisa en su cara demostraba que estaba contenta con esa idea que flotaba en su mente en ese mismo momento y si era un hecho que ellas estaban ya sometidas al ninja rubio  
-si kasan, somos sus perras y seremos muy felices junto a el- hablo Hana con una sonrisa algo pervertida en su cara al tiempo que Tsume solo esbozaba una ancha sonrisa y se levantaba de la cama estirándose perezosamente antes de tocar su vientre algo abultado por la abundante cantidad de semen dentro de ella  
-jejeje si Hana seremos las perras mas felices solo recuerda que yo soy la perra alfa después de todo con tanto de su semen en mi es obvio que le voy a dar un hijo jajajaja- y empezó a reír con fuerza mientras que su hija solo le lanzaba una fulminante mirada si algo no le gustaba de su nueva condición de perras del mismo hombre era ser la segunda en tener en hijo suyo.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabia o seguramente no deseaban saber era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento en otro sitio de su complejo, no era para nadie un secreto la abundancia de integrantes femeninas del clan Inuzuka cosa que siempre contribuyó a tener gran cantidad de mujeres solteras que se encontraban en casos semejantes a l de Tsume solo que ahora mismo la mayoría de ellas por no decir que todas estaban en sus casas dejando solo y desértico el complejo ajeno a quienes pasaban por sus ahora callados muros externos en el interior de las casas y edificios del complejo las mujeres yacían en sus recamaras con sus entrepiernas humedecidas y dejando salir gemidos y quejidos de guato al tiempo que sus mentes volaban en escenas nada santas de ellas en lugar de su respetada líder con el sujeto fuera quien fuera que había logrado hacer que los gemidos de la Inuzuka resonasen por el complejo inclusive las mujeres que contaban con compañeros estaban ahora debatiéndose entre ideas de desecharlo e ir en pos del mejor ejemplar cosa que se podría considerar una traición pero desde su punto de vista mas animal eso era solo algo natural o al menos eso era lo que ellas se decían; en otro punto de la mencionada aldea las cosas no eran precisamente amistosas con el residente de aquella casa, se trataba de un hombre rubio de poderes mentales líder del clan yamanaka y de nombre Inoichi yacía dormido y roncando con fuerza en la sala de su casa sin sospechar lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento en la cocina, su esposa estaba como siempre preparando la comida o eso fue lo que pensó aquel hombre antes de caer roncando como siempre para molestia eterna de aquella mujer que si estuvo cocinando un poco antes de que sus actividades se desviaran demasiado de esos menesteres, cuando estuvo recargada justo en aquel sitio donde fue aprisionada por Naruto el calor la poseyó con fuerza mientras imágenes bastante vividas de lo que ella y el rubio pudieron haber hecho antes de que el hombre apareciera, por su mente las escenas de ella con su ropa desgarrada y con sus piernas abiertas mientras aquello que sintió contra su trasero se hundía en ella con fuerza, fuera de sus fantasías sus gemidos resonaban con cierta fuerza en el comedor al tiempo que su mano se perdía entre sus piernas colándose bajo su falda adentrando dos de sus dedos en ella dejando salir cantidades industriales de jugos vaginales al tiempo que sus dedos se perdían dentro de ella y su mente solo podía pensar en cierto ninja de ojos azules que le poseía salvajemente en ese mismo lugar, de nuevo el recuerdo de su marido llegando a fastidiar su entretenimiento apareció asomándose sobre su cabeza y el enojo la invadió nunca como en ese momento se había molestado tanto con el y eso solo significaba una cosa el estaba en problemas y ni cuenta se había dado aun,- maldito aaahh seas Inoichi aaahhh por…por tu culpa no pudimos continuar aaaahhh Naruto_kun que me has hecho aaaahhhh- si la mujer estaba por completo atrapada en el deseo que ya carcomía su ser mientras que soñaba con el momento de ser poseída por el ninja rubio ya sin la interrupción de su esposo inclusive llego a considerar el "separarse" de el por no decir enviudar para poder estar junto al mencionado ninja rubio si todo en su mente era un completo caos mientras que afuera de la cocina escuchado los gemidos ahogados y las preguntas que lanzaba al aire la joven y hermosa hija de aquella mujer solo sonreía ante las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar procedentes de la boca de su madre en ese momento de total excitación –( no te apures kasan, cuando Naruto_kun te haga el amor comprenderás que tu lugar y el mi es junto a el a pesar de que Inoichi no lo apruebe)- en que momento Ino dejo de llamarlo padre no estaba claro pero una cosa era verdadera ahora el único hombre que en verdad le importaba en su vida era si rubio pero ya no era el.

De regreso a la zona de entrenamiento externa de la aldea cierto ninja rubio estaba aun en dicho lugar a la espera de que sus conocidos aparecieran al fin y claro estaba bastante ansioso –(porque tardan tanto, no ven que quiero matarlos de una buena vez)- se decía a si mismo el ninja ojiazul mientras que aguardaba a que sus enemigos finalmente aparecieran frente a el dispuestos a luchar hasta su muerte; lejos de el ,el grupo estaba aun a la espera de que sus compañeros aparecieran y claro tras estar ahí matando el tiempo lo suficiente fue cuando llegaron al fin, se trataba de otros 3 integrantes de su pequeño grupo uno de ellos un hombre relativamente "común" de cabellos negros y ojos marrones muy sencillo y de ropas simples y de complexión regular respondía al nombre de Tao y sonreía muy amigable a sus compañeros a su lado un sujeto de ropas curiosamente rosadas y de cabello azul marino junto con ojos morados oscuros estaba de pie, todo mundo reprimió la sonrisa mientras el hombre con un marro enorme en la espalda los miraba fijamente –no se atrevan a burlarse de mi maravilloso conjunto esta claro- dijo el con una voz bastante amenazante su nombre Shoru y si tenia una fijación con ese color aunque nadie bromeaba con ello, el ultimo miembro del grupo usaba unos lentes negros muy singulares que se apretaban contra su rostro al tiempo que su ropa blanca y su cabello castaño resultaban algo contrastantes pero sobre todo ese bastón rojo sobre su hombro era llamativo su nombre era Yako y por alguna razón esa arma parecía mas de lo que se veía y por eso mismo era de los integrantes de mas alta jerarquía en todo el grupo que ahora mismo comenzaba a caminar a paso lento en dirección de donde se suponía estaría el ninja rubio que seguía en su sitio a la espera de que sus victimas decidieran aparecer frente a el, el grupo comenzó a caminar despacio en la mencionada dirección saltando a toda velocidad sobre los arboles y corriendo hacia la zona donde su "victima" ya los estaba esperando con mucha paciencia.

Saltaban a toda velocidad aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia el ninja ojiazul que seguía en aquella zona de entrenamiento con sus ojos cerrados y en una posición de meditación con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo todo a su alrededor en especial las singulares y conocidas presencias que se desplazaban a la distancia en su dirección en ese mismo momento cosa que le provocaba sonreír malévolamente al saber que ellos marchaban a su perdición –(parece que ya vienen para aca espero que sean todos ya estoy harto de tener que esperar a que se aparezcan para rematarlos)- fueron los pensamientos del ojiazul mientras oculto uno de sus clones veía con gran facilidad a las figuras moviéndose a toda velocidad en la dirección de rubio, al igual que el ninja original esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de desvanecerse en una bola de humo dejando a Naruto enterarse de la cercanía y la cantidad exacta de enemigos cosa que solo lo alegraba mas al parecer pronto se vería las caras con todo el grupito que tantas molestias le había estado dando desde que los conoció no por nada atentaban contra el cada que podían y por eso mismo ya los detestaba como moscas molestas revoloteando sobre la comida y por eso mismo estaba mas que dispuesto a acabarles de una vez por todas, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando todo a su alrededor perdió brillo y un pequeño espacio entre los arbustos a un lado del mencionado claro comenzó a morir poco a poco al tiempo que la demoniaca y espeluznante llamarada emergía del suelo dejando ver a cierta diosa de cabellos claros y de ropas en exceso reveladora aparecer justo frente al rubio que con una gran sonrisa se ponía de pie para aproximarse suavemente a la sonriente deidad femenina frente a el mientras miraba como el ninja se aproximaba a ella hasta tomar suavemente su mano y besarle con total educación  
-que trae por aquí a mi bella diosa de la muerte eh Shini_chan?- pregunto el rubio haciendo a la mujer esbozar un rostro de dolor fingido  
-**solo te visito porque tu ya no me invocas ni me vas a visitar, me siento tan sola y abandonad hace tanto que no me posees que siento que ya no te importo**- le dijo con esa voz llena de dolor mientras se colocaba una mano sobre el corazón haciendo al rubio sonreír y negar a su actitud tan "dolida"  
-lo siento Shini_chan no quise que sintieras que te abandonaba mira que puedo hacer para compensarte- sus palabras fueron dulces y justo lo que la diosa buscaba aunque claro no era como si el rubio no supiera que eso era lo que ella deseaba escuchar  
-**quiero que pasemos una noche juntos como antes y además deseo uno de esos regalos tan dulces que me hacías recuerdas, hace como 3 meses que no me das uno**- su voz sonaba juguetona y esperanzada y eso solo hacia que la sonrisa en la cara del ninja de la hoja aumentase de tamaño y se ensombreciera aun mas  
-sabes tienes razón, te hare un buen regalo como en antaño después de todo tengo varios prospectos en camino- la sonrisa del rubio hizo sonreír aun mas a la diosa mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos apretándose suavemente contra el y apretando sus pechos contra el torso del rubio que ya la tomaba de la cintura  
-**te he dicho que te adoro Naruto_kun, espero ansiosa esos regalos y mas aun nuestra noche juntos-** los labios de Shinigami se unieron a los del rubio mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una violenta lucha donde el rubio dominaba hasta hacer retroceder a la diosa que sonriente se alejaba de el guiñándole el ojo antes de desvanecerse de nuevo en aquella llamarada.

Todo regreso a la normalidad mientras los chakras se acentuaban y alrededor del rubio las figuras agresivas aterrizaban y el miraba en su dirección, estaba por completo rodeado y ahora mismo uno de ellos daba un paso al frente – ya eres nuestro maldito bastardo- dijo aquel hombre al tiempo que Naruto solo esbozaba esa sonrisa delgada y larga que congelaba la sangre de sus oponentes al tiempo que sus clones se volvían visibles trazando sellos antes de que un domo naranjoso apareciera antes de desvanecerse en la nada al tiempo que todo mundo lo miraba con ojos asombrados –porque tardaron tanto, ya me estaba aburriendo aunque ahora que están aquí ninguno se ira hasta que esta fiesta acabe- la sonrisa de Naruto creció aun mas mientras el aire se volvía frio y su mortal instinto asesino colmaba todo el lugar al tiempo que los agresores sentían escalofríos esto no era buena señal después de todo se suponía que lo sorprenderían y al final fue al revés al parecer, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada al verse por completo copados bajo el extraño domo de chakra brillante que amenazaba con encerrarlos en el mismo hasta que muriesen, si estaban asustados y para alguien como Naruto eso resultaba demasiado obvio al ver sus rostros de preocupación total en cada uno de ellos al tiempo que el solo les miraba saltando de uno a otro cada vez al tiempo que la sonrisa de su rostro se rehusaba a desaparecer mientras que ellos no comprendían bien que ocurrió  
-como supiste que vendríamos- pregunto uno de ellos mientras que el rubio solo alzaba sus hombros restándole toda la importancia a su pregunta  
-oh vamos en serio creen que no notaria sus chakras en este bosque creí que en aquella villa en la frontera de kumo quedo claro que no se podían esconder de mi- todos sintieron un leve escalofrió al recordar aquella experiencia y si no fue nada bueno cuando eso ocurrió.

Nadie se movió cuando las palabras dejaron de ser pronunciadas, todo se volvió seriedad y calma en ese momento al tiempo que el grupo se lanzaba miradas y asentían uno a otro, si era un hecho que no saldrían de ese sitio pero al menos iban a poder luchar contra el ninja rubio sin que este buscase algún modo de escapar era una verdadera lástima que el no pensara en eso en ningún momento, -basta de esperar ya es hora de que mueras!- grito el hombre de cabello celeste de nombre Krin mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio, a su alrededor sus compañeros solo negaron ante su alocado ataque, en su mano derecha una brillante daga resplandecía mientras una capa fina de chakra la envolvía haciéndole brillar y casi alargarse mientras avanzaba contra el rubio a toda velocidad, Naruto no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que Krin estuvo justo frente a el, su arma se movió a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el cuello del rubio que siguió inamovible de su sitio, su daga brillante y poderosa se aproximaba a toda velocidad al cuello del rubio que en el último segundo reacciono de inmediato, fue como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta mientras que el arma se aproximaba al rubio que a toda velocidad se doblo sobre si mismo casi en un angulo de 90 grados quedando de un modo bastante singular al tiempo que la daga pasaba sobre si mismo y el daba un solo paso a un lado, fue una vuelta a toda velocidad mientras que su mano se inundaba de viento apareciendo un ataque mas que preparado para herir a su oponente –kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)- ni sellos necesito para realizar el ataque cuando su mano izquierda extendida y firme se inundo de viento apareciendo la conocida hoja etérea y blanca, un solo movimiento fue todo lo que el rubio necesito y con un corte recto la sangre voló por el aire mientras que los ojos de Krin se abrían como platos, el color rojo salpico por todos lados cuando la línea roja apareció en su cintura al tiempo que la espada de viento pasaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su daga perdía el brillo y volaba por el aire hasta caer al suelo mientras que el ninja rubio se alzaba con velocidad quedando casi en la misma posición al tiempo que a su espalda el enemigo se desplomaba al suelo -aaaarrrrrggggg- dividido por la mitad, su sangre y órganos internos estaban desparramados por todos lados y ahora mismo el rubio sonreía mas que diabólico al tiempo que negaba a la actitud del enemigo  
-pobre imbécil, se nota que deseaba morir pronto que tarado me ataca de ese modo sabiendo lo que puedo hacer- dijo el rubio burlón y cruel mientras que los rostros furiosos de sus compañeros se enfocaban en el

Los enemigos saltaron al aire moviéndose a los costados de Naruto a toda velocidad mientras trazaban sellos con prisa, se trataban de Kran y Shin quienes a los costados del rubio culminaban su secuencia de sellos, los cabellos negros de Shin parecieron moverse por si solos cuando el chakra a su alrededor se meció con fuerza mientras colocaba su manos en el suelo atacando, el piso crujió y del suelo cadenas gruesas de roca emergieron enredándose alrededor del ninja de ojos azules que solo sentía la presión asombrosa del ataque del enemigo –ya te tenemos…katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el enorme reptil de llamas candentes apareció de inmediato lanzándose contra el rubio a todo poder mientras quemaba el aire y sus fauces enormes se abrían amenazantes, lo golpeo de inmediato envolviendo todo en una voraz flama que ardía con poder calcinando todo inclusive la roca al tiempo que los demás aguardaban ver los resultados del ataque, las flamas se disiparon poco a poco revelando algo inesperado en medio de todo y rompiendo las cadenas de roca estaba una especie de extraño diamante negro con una de sus puntas enterrado en el suelo y justo donde estuvo el rubio hacia tan solo un momento –nada mal, quizá eso habría matado a un chunin o a un jounin incompetente pero no a mi- sus rostros denotaron asombro cuando la oscuridad se disipo revelando al rubio detrás del singular escudo ileso y muy sonriente –maldito, Shoru!- grito Kran mientras el aludido reaccionaba ante su nombre lanzándose de frente contra el rubio sereno y sonriente, a decir verdad Naruto siempre estaba sonriente en una batalla pero cuando el aludido enfundado en su conjunto rosado salto contra el blandiendo esa arma en sus manos que se alzaba al cielo antes de caer sobre le hacia sonreír aun mas.

El enorme marro se alzo antes de caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del ninja rubio que con facilidad se movió a un lado mientras la pesada arma se estrellaba contra el suelo destrozándolo al tiempo que el hombre lanzaba una patada a Naruto, con facilidad le bloqueo mientras el pie de Shoru se estrellaba contra los brazos en x del rubio sobre su torso siendo empujado levemente hacia atrás por el enemigo al tiempo que lo miraba y claro tenia que hablar –valla lindo color de ropa rosadito que no encontraste un color mas masculino- bromeo con malicia el ninja ojiazul al tiempo que una vena pulsaba enorme en la frente del ofendido agresor mientras alzaba sus brazos soltando su arma y trazaba sellos antes de atacar con fuerza –NADIE INSULTA MI ROPA…FUTON:RENKUDDAN (elemento viento: bala de aire)- su pecho se inflo enorme mientras la poderosa bala de aire salía despedida con gran fuerza de su boca, voló por el aire con un poder devastador al tiempo que el ninja rubio la miraba aproximarse de frente, solo alzo la mano al frente con la palma extendida al tiempo que recurría a uno de sus pequeños recursos favoritos desde que lo perfecciono –Sho (empuje)- el ataque de Naruto golpeo de frente la bola de aire que se disipo en el aire mientras todo mundo alzaba una ceja, nunca lo habían visto realizar algo semejante y por lo que habían visto eso distaba mucho de llegar a ser un jutsu pero aun así se veía en verdad poderoso y aplastante no por nada detuvo una bala de aire de Shoru cuando este estaba a punto de estallar de ira y si fue impresionante verlo hacer eso -nada mal veamos como te va contra mi- y son decir mas aquel sujeto de nombre Tao salto al frente a luchar con fuerza, no usaba arma alguna mas bien solo parecía tener sus puños para pelear sin duda era un experto en lucha mano a mano; salto contra Naruto lanzando una patada frontal que el rubio eludió dando un paso a un lado pero mas tardo Tao en caer al suelo que en volver a volar por el aire lanzándose de nuevo contra el rubio, sus pies tocaron el suelo y girando sobre si mismo santo hacia atrás como si de un remolino se tratara y conecto una poderosa patada a la cara de Naruto que se giro a la derecha por el fuerte golpe mientras que el enemigo aterrizaba en el suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando retrajo ambos puños a su cadera y con fuerza los lanzaba al frente conectando en su estomago alzándolo al aire mientras daba otro veloz giro y con el talón de su pie derecho lo golpeaba una vez mas en el estomago catapultándolo al suelo donde golpeaba con fuerza y rebotaba antes de volver a caer

-así se hace Tao- le elogiaba un sonriente Kran al tiempo que el hombre solo se ponía de pie firme y recto cruzando sus manos en su espalda baja  
-bah solo fue suerte!- murmuro Shoru al tiempo que desenterraba su arma del suelo y miraba al rubio en el piso que poco a poco comenzaba a moverse  
-parece que cantamos victoria antes de tiempo- dijo la bella mujer pelirroja mientras el ninja de la aldea de la hoja comenzaba a incorporarse

-valla creo que había perdido el sentido- murmuro Tao mientras su cara reflejaba algo de sorpresa al tiempo que el ninja rubio se incorporaba por completo sacudiéndose el polvo antes de esbozarle una cara sonriente al sujeto de ropas simples , no parecía estar en realidad lastimado fuera del pequeño tono rojizo en su mejilla y del ligero hilo de sangre que caía de la comisura de su labio, con calma lo limpio suavemente al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su enemigo y asentía a sus acciones -nada mal, tienes fuerza y buena velocidad, aunque me pregunto si iras a aguantarme el ritmo- y sin decir mas se lanzo contra el enemigo a toda velocidad, se coloco justo frente a el deteniéndose en el acto mientras Tao reasumía su posición de batalla, el ninja rubio alzo sus puños al aire antes de lanzar el derechazo con fuerza contra el enemigo, su brazo fluyo contra el con velocidad al tiempo que Tao bloqueaba como podía, fue un golpe fuerte y poderoso que sacudió el cuerpo de Tao pero logro desviarle lo suficiente como para no ser golpeado en el rostro aunque eso solo logro alargar la sonrisa de Naruto, con velocidad alzo su rodilla mientras sujetaba los brazos del mercenario y la clavo en sus costillas con fuerza mientras lo embestía –aaarrrggg- Naruto no perdió el tiempo ataco de nuevo de frente con gran fuerza, lanzándose contra el enemigo mientras atacaba sin piedad alguna su rodilla bajo al suelo antes de que la otra fuera hacia arriba impactando el otro costado e Tao quien de nuevo se quejo antes de que el rubio separase sus brazos y con fuerza diera un cabezazo a su rostro, lo soltó de inmediato tras el golpe antes de alzar de nuevo la pierna derecha esta vez en una poderosa patada ascendente que lo elevo al aire antes de dejarlo desplomarse en el suelo con su nariz sangrante  
-TAO- grito Rei mientras socorría a su compañero que se trataba de enderezar del suelo escupiendo sangre mientras respiraba con dificultad  
-ese…ese maldito cof cof cof…me rompió un par de costillas cof cof cof- tosía sangre mientras se sujetaba el costado lastimado sintiendo como sus costillas rotas presionaban sus pulmones  
-BASTA DE CONCECIONES ATAQUEMOSLO CON TODO NUESTRO PODER!- grito con una fuerte orden Kran mientras todo mundo arremetía contra Naruto.

Por un lado el marro paso volando casi a punto de aplastar la cabeza del rubio agachado que apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda se sostenía para girar sobre ella alejándose de la bala de aire que destrozaba el suelo, tan pronto los pies de Naruto tocaron el suelo estacas de roca se alzaron peligrosas y afiladas cortesía de un molesto Shin que enterraba sus manos en el suelo mientras las picas de roca emergían sin parara del piso persiguiendo al rubio que dando saltos hacia atrás escapaba de las mismas con algo de dificultad al verlas emerger siempre tan cerca de su rostro -Suiton: yashi no Uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- Rei extendió sus manos al frente convergiendo un enorme disco de agua que girando peligroso y con fuerza salió despedido contra el rubio que se vio copado, el golpe fue frontal y fuerte casi alzándolo del suelo mientras lo impactaba contra un árbol que se astillaba con el fuerte golpe del rubio que mojado solo atino a ver como el enorme dragón de fuego de nuevo volaba por el aire enfilándose contra el, las llamas eran abrazadoras y poderosas sin mencionar que estaba demasiado cerca como para eludirlo o hacer aquella barrera de oscuridad, el aura de Naruto se encendió mientras materializándose como si de cadenas fantasmales se tratasen sus armas aparecían de la nada rodeándose de chispas azuladas de agua que brotaban de todos lados mientras eran reunidas en las mismas, se unieron al frente girando casi como un taladro mientras embestían al dragón de fuego que rugiendo casi como si sintiera el golpe se desvanecía en una bocanada de humo y vapor mientras las cadenas se separaban dejando ver al serio rubio -¡no me olvides bastardo!- Yako aquel enemigo con lentes finalmente decidió entrar en acción, las cadenas de Naruto se movieron solas casi por inercia e instinto lanzándose contra el enemigo que descendía desde la copa de un árbol, fluyeron contra el a toda velocidad mientras el alzaba su bastón rojizo golpeando la puntas de sus armas desviándolas, las cadenas volvieron a arremeter cuando toco el suelo pero de una manera mas que increíble Yako las desvió todas con su bastón mientras daba una serie de saltos y giros mas que asombrosos quedando frente a Naruto en menos de un minuto, sus cadenas estaban siendo presionadas contra el suelo con el bastón singular mientras que Yako daba un giro elegante y lo golpeaba en el rostro con el mismo, tan pronto lo golpeo el arma pareció brillar antes de que un ligero estallido de chakra se viera y sintiera en el lugar sacudiendo a Naruto que salió volando hasta golpear con fuerza contra su propia barrera, se quedo adherido a la misma aun segundo antes de caer al suelo aterrizando sobre sus rodillas y palmas, alzo la mirada aun en esa posición y un poco de sangre se vio caer de su nariz mientras los miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos al tiempo que el grupo se reunía frente a el en una línea amenazante  
-que te pareció eso shi no kaze, mi nuevo bastón deja salir una explosión cuando contacta contra el enemigo- hablo con algo de arrogancia Yako al tiempo que el rubio les miraba fijamente  
-y no es el único con juguetes nuevos, Rei- ordeno Kran como el líder que era del grupo a la bella pelirroja que con un movimiento saco de una de sus mangas un largo látigo negro y muy refinado que alzando en el aire infundio de chakra y azoto contra una roca que se partió en dos dejando ver la pequeña hoja afilada en la punta del mismo  
-basta de esto yo quiero aplastarle el cráneo por burlarme de mi grandioso estilo- nadie dijo nada al parecer a Shoru aun no se le olvidaba la pequeña burla del rubio que se alzo finalmente frente a ellos  
- quizá uno a uno no tendríamos posibilidades de ganarte pero en grupo no podrás con todos- hablo Kran con una sonrisa enorme mientras que el rubio solo cerraba los ojos como aceptando sus palabras

Fueron instantes de tensa calma que de pronto se rompió de tajo con un solo sonido proveniente de Naruto-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sus risa estridente irrumpió en el sitio mientras que los enemigos lo miraban con algo de duda después de todo que persona en esa situación se reía de ese modo –se los dije este tipo esta loco- hablo con algo de dificultad tao mientras que el rubio se callaba al fin y los miraba fijamente todo sin dejar de lado ese aire perturbador y espectral que le rodeaba mientras sonreía de aquel modo ante sus enemigos –saben, ustedes si que son graciosos, es verdad son muy fuertes pero aun así apenas llegan al nivel de un jounin bajo, solo en grupo me darían pelea pero aun as{i no me derrotaran saben porque…porque solo son gusanos que luchan contra un elefante- su cuerpo pareció cubrirse de un fino brillo de poder oscuro mientras su chakra se dejaba sentir con mas fuerza helando la sangre de los presentes su poder de hecho era mucho mayor que el de ellos y en este momento todo el sitio estaba colmado de un denso y peligroso instinto asesino que provenía del rubio que ahora mismo estaba moviendo despacio su mano a su espalda hasta tocar con suavidad el mango de su singular arma que jalando atrajo al frente mientras que los enemigos se miraban con curiosidad, habían peleado con el en otras ocasiones y nunca lo vieron usar dicha arma es mas dudaban siquiera que la supiera manejar pero ahora la estaba pasando al frente mientras les sonreía de una manera mas que espeluznante, en otro sitio en un recinto oscuro y sombrío una diosa de cabellos claros miraba con diversión su pequeña bola de cristal sostenida en una mano cadavérica y esquelética mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver al rubio con el arma en sus manos y solo podía pensar en una cosa **si Naruto_kun hazlo que tengo algo de hambre**-) pensaba la diosa de la muerte al tiempo que el rubio dejaba fluir su chakra en su arma que se cubría de un brillo espectral casi como si se envolviera en sombras al tiempo que la sonrisa de Naruto se volvía aun mas oscura y peligrosa –saben siéntanse honrados que no cualquiera puede ver esto- y alzo el bastón rodeado de oscuridad antes de hacerlo golpear el suelo, fue como un rechinido de cadenas mientras las sombras ascendían hacia arriba dejándolo ver técnicamente igual hasta que se disiparon de la punta, ya no tenia la punta ahora una gruesa y plateada hoja curva de poco mas de 60 cm estaba en ella con una hoja corta casi como la de un hacha del otro lado del mango del que salían ramas doradas que se entrelazaban en ambas cuchillas casi como venas de metal sosteniéndolas en su sitio al tiempo que el ninja ojiazul solo sonreía diabólicamente –listos para perder sus almas- dijo juguetón y siniestro mientras los presentes se quedaban con cara de incredulidad

-ok no tenia idea de que su bastón hacia eso- hablo el aun adolorido Tao quien no paraba de sujetarse el costado del cuerpo al tiempo que sus compañeros solo miraban al rubio sonriente y ciertamente perverso ante ellos que solo balanceaba esa curiosa oz en el aire mientras la pasaba de un lado a otro de su cuerpo, giraba frente a el con velocidad silbando con el aire mientras la pasaba de un lado a otro y si los enemigos solo lo miraban con algo de preocupación después de todo si solo con jutsus era peligroso era mas que claro que con esa arma lo seria mas y no necesitaban ser genios para saber eso, -basta de esto esa cosa no nos va a intimidar, por el- ordeno el líder del grupo haciendo que todos reaccionasen a sus palabras mientras que el rubio solo jalaba su arma con fuerza colocándola a su espalda baja mientras alzaba la mano izquierda al frente, señalando a la pelirroja que se lanzaba contra el, su látigo serpenteaba en el aire mientras Naruto esbozaba una gran sonrisa -¡Sho!- grito el rubio y la fuerza invisible se dejo sentir con todo su poder, de inmediato el aire mismo se movió con fuerza bajo el empuje del rubio atrapando a Rei en el ataque, fue una embestida poderosa la que le dio de lleno la pelirroja fue envuelta en la onda destructiva y fue lanzada hacia atrás con todo el poder del rubio, voló por el aire mientras sus compañeros se sostenían del suelo como podían y se alejaban de la zona del golpe, el suelo mismo se removió al tiempo que Rei volaba por el aire y terminaba golpeando con fuerza uno de tantos arboles cayendo al piso sumida en la inconsciencia  
-¡REI!- grito Tao apoyando en el hombro de aquel hombre de ropas rosadas al tiempo que miraba a su compañera caer al suelo  
-ups parece que la bella damita no es muy resistente verdad?- pregunto el cinico y perverso rubio al tiempo que todo mundo lo miraba con ira  
-eres un desgraciado…futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y el enorme sujeto de rosa solto a su compañero que de inmediato se agarro de una roca enorme mientras el daba vueltas.

Frente al rubio y en cosa de instante su enorme tornado comenzaba a girar con fuerza alzando rocas y escombros mientras que Naruto se mantenía firme en su lugar al tiempo que el enorme tornado daba vueltas con fuerza, estaba ahí mirando todo mientras sonreía con cinismo –eso me asustaría si no fuera rozado- hablo mientras asentía a sus propias palabras y el hombre solo se enfurecía ante las burlas del rubio que seguía de pie, con fuerza clavo la base de su oz al suelo mientras se sujetaba de ella y el tornado errático comenzaba a enfilarse hacia el lanzándose con fuerza, el suelo se despedazaba al paso del enorme torbellino mientras todo mundo miraba como el rubio se quedaba ahí sin moverse –esta loco el tornado de Shoru va a destrozarlo- hablo Yako mientras veía como el remolino se aproximaba al rubio con todo su poder y este solo miraba a su enemigo dejándosele ir con todo, en el ultimo segundo el aura de Naruto brillo con fuerza y todo mundo vio como sus cadenas ennegrecidas aparecían de la nada envolviéndole mientras el futon las inundaba y el rubio esbozaba una gran sonrisa –te tengo idiota!- las puntas de sus cadenas comenzaron a girar como minitaladros mientras se expandían hacia el tornado, que le caia en cima en ese momento, se perdieron por completo de vista en el viento furioso hasta que el color rojo sustituyo a los manchones rosados y el viento exploto en todas direcciones, el aire estaba salpicado de sangre y los ojos de todo mundo se abrían con cierto horror sobre el aire con uno de sus hombros perforados estaba colgando Shoru mientras la negra cadena se alzaba ensangrentada y las otras lo sujetaban de brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo mientras que el rubio lo miraba muy sonriente –c… c…como soportaste el tornado- pregunto el hombre adolorido mientras las cadenas se apretaban con fuerza triturando sus extremidades y Naruto simplemente esbozaba una gran sonrisa señalando a su arma –esta hoja corta algo mas que carne tarado, su filo corta inlcuso el viento mas fuerte- la sonrisa del rubio era enorme y estaba alzando despacio su arma mientras se alistaba para el golpe final  
-¡MALDITO!- Tao con todo y sus heridas salto a la ofensiva tratando de salvar la vida de su compañero suspendido en el aire.

Una de las cadenas de Naruto serpenteo sobre el cuerpo del hombre mientras se enroscaba en el mango de su enorme marro alzándolo en el aire antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el hombre herido, cayo con velocidad girando sobre si mismo antes de que se estrellase con fuerza, en el ultimo segundo Tao logro detenerse y el arma se hundió en el suelo justo frente a el quedando con la cabeza del arma enterrada en el suelo mientras el rubio lo señalaba con la mano izquierda –porque no te quedas quieto de una vez…byakurai (relámpago blanco)- de la punta del dedo del rubio un relámpago emergió con poder, brillo con fuerza mientras volaba por el aire directo contra el asombrado Tao que solo lo vio venir, alzo sus brazos tratando de cubrirse pero fue inútil el poder lo golpeo con fuerza directo en la cabeza, su cerebro resintió todo el poder mientras las quemaduras aparecían en su frente y era lanzado por el aire al tiempo que la electricidad del relapago atravesaba su cabeza destrozando la nuca salpicando sangre y huesos por todos lados antes de destrozar un árbol y de que el pobre Tao cayera al suelo sin vida y con los ojos en blanco –bien ya no va a molestar la mosca del grupo jejejejeje- la risa perversa de Naruto helo la sangre de todos los presentes mientras enfilaba su mirada de nuevo al suspendido Shoru  
-maldita sea vamos por el- ordeno Kran mientras los demás que aun podían pelear obedecían a sus ordenes sin protestar.

De inmediato Shoru cayo al suelo cuando las cadenas se disiparon en el aire al resonar del metal, el bastón de Yako estaba impactando de frente contra la oz del rubio y lo empujaba con fuerza mientras Naruto solo le sonreía, de pronto el suelo templo y Yajko dio un salto alejándose de Naruto solo para ver como del suelo resquebrajado aparecía quemando con fuerza un geiser de fuego cortesía de Kran que mantenía sus manos contra el suelo inyectando el katon en las grietas para alimentar el pilar de fuego que envolvía a Naruto, a su lado Shin alistaba una serie de puas de pierda mas que listas para volar contra el cuerpo calcinado de Naruto y darle muerte de una vez por todas, el fuego se disipo poco a poco y lo0s ojos de todo mundo se abrieron como platos, el cuerpo quemado y sin vida se desplomo al suelo con sus ropas rosadas calcinadas, en el ultimo segundo el rubio se había reemplazado con Shoru y ahora mismo el estaba muerto –jajajajajaja banda de inútiles jajajaja ya cocinaron a su compañero jajajajajajajaja- la risa y la voz de Naruto resonaba por todos lados como si estuviesen en una cueva y pese a la ira y sorpresa el grupo se replegó colocándose espalda con espalda para evitar ser sorprendidos por Naruto  
-solo juega con nosotros- protesto Shin mientras miraba a los matorrales esperando la aparición de Naruto  
-es maldito nos tendió una muy buena emboscada ya sabia cuantos éramos de otro modo no me explico como supo nuestra estrategia y como acabarnos tan fácil- hablo Yako mientras sostenía su arma con ambas manos señalando al frente sin saber de donde saldría el rubio  
-no lo entiendo si el sabia cuantos eramos pero como supo nuestra estrategia inicial fue como si supiera como lo atacaríamos de otro modo no me explico como bloqueo el ataque de fuego que lanze, con eso debimos limitarlo mucho maldición- si Kran estaba molesto por como marchaban las cosas y todo parecía empeorar mas a cada segundo  
-de verdad quieren saber como es que supe su estrategia?- pregunto con burla el rubio mientras aparecía frente a ellos sobre la rama de un roble

La línea se movió con fuerza agitándose en el aire mientras los ojos de los tres hombres se abrían como platos, se enrosco con fuerza en el cuello de Kran jalándole hacia ella, Rei estaba de pie y su largo látigo estaba enroscado en el cuello del hombre mientras sus compañeros la miraban en completo shock –Rei_chan me dijo todo de ustedes después de todo su lealtad esta solo conmigo- hablo el rubio mientras la pelirroja les dedicaba una sonrisa malévola y asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que apretaba con mas fuerza su látigo jalando a Kran que se lanzaba contra su mano extendida que rodeada de agua le golpeaba en el rostro estrellándolo contra el piso al tiempo que casi se ahogaba y ella colocaba su pie sobre su pecho sin dejar de jalar su látigo –yo le pertenezco a Naruto_kun y por mi lealtad y amor a el ustedes deben morir- dijo la pelirroja mientras las risas de Naruto inundaban el claro y un ligero recuerdo asomaba su cabeza en la mente del rubio

Flash back inicia

El vigía que se suponía mantenía sus ojos firmes y colocados sobre el rubio que vagaba por aquel pueblo estaba atento o eso se suponía que estaba haciendo ya que viéndole de cerca se podía apreciar como en su posición a brazos cruzados y piernas juntas como en pose de flor de loto sus ojos yacían cerrados , el hombre llamado Saito estaba por completo dormido o mas bien inconsciente, momentos atrás casi como una hora un clon del ninja rubio había aparecido por sorpresa a la espalda de aquel hombre que ni lo vio venir cuando ya estaba por completo inconsciente perdido en la nulidad absoluta de aquel jutsu de sueño que el rubio recientemente aprendió y que valla que valía su peso en oro y que en este momento le estaba dado una gran noche, no muy lejos del vigilado hombre en la habitación de hotel justo frente a el los gemidos y gritos de placer no se hacían esperar, la hermosa pelirroja yacía desnuda y con sus piernas abiertas, sus tobillos estaban siendo sujetos por las fuertes manos del ojiazul que hundía su miembro dentro de ella con fuerza y sin piedad alguna  
-aaahhhh Naruto_kun aaahh esta tan adentro aaahhh me encantaaaaa- era todo lo que la pelirroja podía gemir mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio se colaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.  
-aahh Rei_chan que apretada eres, que nunca habías tenido un pene como el mío hermosa puta- fue todo lo que el ninja ojiazul fue capaz de preguntarle antes de dejarse caer sobre ella soltando sus piernas que de inmediato se atenazaron a su cintura

De inmediato los pechos grandes y redondos de Rei se vieron aplastados por el torso del rubio que la besaba apasionadamente al tiempo que sus caderas se lanzaban contra ella con fuerza dejando salir el sonido húmedo de la penetración, en su mente la pelirroja aun se debatía entre las razones del como fue que termino en esa deliciosa situación, la noche había comenzado como todas y estaba lista para volver a sacarle información al rubio, todo marcho como ella esperaba y deseaba hasta ese momento, un ebrio indefinido se trato de propasar con ella pellizcándole el trasero en ese momento un rostro que nunca espero de Naruto afloro, tomo al sujeto de la muñeca y con una fuerza que ella no esperaba se la partió con facilidad mientras le dejaba en claro que nadie tocaba sus pertenencias, por alguna razón la idea de ser de el no le desagrado para nada es mas le gusto esa idea, lo siguiente que supo era que estaban en la habitación del ojiazul y que se besaban con pasión mientras la lengua de Naruto hurgaba en su boca después bajo por su cuello y ella no lo detuvo aunque se suponía que tenía que hacerlo, llego a sus pechos y con un solo movimiento abrió su blusa dejando expuestos sus senos grandes y firmes que se balanceaban a su respiración –grandes y hermosos dignos de una mujer como tu Rei_chan- y empezó a amasarlos suavemente mientras ella lanzaba ligeros gemidos al aire al tiempo que el rubio la empujaba hacia atrás hasta la cama, cayeron sobre el suave colchón y entonces Naruto comenzó a mamar sus senos, de inmediato se prendió de ellos con hambre mientras chupaba sus pezones con fuerza y la mujer pelirroja no podía hacer otra cosa sino gemir de gusto.

Pronto su ropa salió volando y estuvo por completo desnuda ante el rubio dejándole ver su hermoso cuerpo de piel clara y curvas firmes y generosas, ella no perdió el tiempo y acariciando al rubio lo desnudo hasta que lo vio frente a ella con aquella erección mas dura que una roca, después de eso todo fue gemir y gemir, el miembro del rubio distendió sus paredes internas como ningún otro y le arranco gemidos que nunca pensó podría dar, simplemente se sentía demasiado bien y ahora mismo su mente ya no podía pensar en nada mas que eso, de regreso al presente su cuerpo se arqueaba con fuerza bajo el peso del ojiazul mientras el violento orgasmo la sacudía y Naruto la miraba con sus ojos casi en blanco, se detuvo por completo dejándola gozar de aquella experiencia antes de susurrar aquello a su oído –eres solo mía Rei_chan, mi bella puta que me es leal solo a mi verdad, di que lo eres- fue todo lo que vino de la boca del rubio mientras su miembro aun erecto golpeaba la entrada de su vientre y la hacia gemir con mas fuerza, solo pudo lanzar un alarido animal cuando el pene de Naruto se coló en su matriz haciéndola gemir con fuerza antes de arremeter contra ella sin descanso, los gemidos de ambos resonaban mientras el rubio poseía a la bella mujer pelirroja que no paraba de gemir como animal en celo, solo entonces lo supo ella ahora le pertenecía a el –siii soy tu puta Naruto_kun tuya y solo tuyaaaahhh cojeme mas hare lo que sea para estar siempre contigo aaahhhh- grito con fuerza mientras de nuevo se arqueaba y una descarga abundante y espesa de semen la inundaba sumiéndola en un orgasmo aun mas violento y salvaje que el anterior.

El sol salió en el poblado y sobre aquel tejado la figura somnolienta lo miraba con la presencia de la pelirroja a su lado -con que ese es el tipo que esta detrás de nuestro cliente no Rei- dijo aquel hombre a la hermosa pelirroja que asentía a sus palabras mientras el parpadeaba con cansancio y ella le invitaba a dormir –no quiero hacerlo ya he dormido suficiente no se porque me siento adormilado aun- se quejo el hombre al tiempo que la pelirroja le daba por su lado no quería pelear menos cuando el rubio estaba conversando con uno de sus informantes pagados que le decía donde podía encontrar a su presa, Naruto sonrió con confianza mientras caminaba despacio hacia el sitio que el hombre le señalo y en su sitio de vigilancia las dos figuras solo pudieron mirarlo caminando –va a nuestro cuartel, parece que se trago todo el engaño no Saito- dijo la sonriente mujer de cabellos rojos y cortos al hombre que solo miraba como el rubio avanzaba en aquella dirección al tiempo que su informante les hacia la señal de que el rubio se había creído todo –no es el cazador mas inteligente eso es obvio, quien puede confiar tanto en información que llega de repente y sin siquiera buscarla en fin será su perdición anda tenemos que tomar el atajo y llegar a la base para la emboscada- y empezó a saltar discretamente por la ruta directa mientras que el rubio se alejaba por la calle que se distanciaba de su base antes de regresar a ella dándoles el tiempo suficiente para arribar y preparar todo, el hombre solo seguía sonriendo seguro de que habían atrapado al mercenario rubio, se perdió a la distancia sin sospechar siquiera que Rei a sus espaldas sonreía malévola mientras el informante de Naruto se desvanecía en una bola de humo dejando ver un clon de la pelirroja antes de esfumarse, si todo era ahora una trampa de Naruto.

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente los ninjas enemigos solo lanzaban ojos furiosos a la pelirroja traidora que seguía apretando el cuello de su líder al tiempo que les miraba con malicia en sus ojos –quietecitos, si se mueven mas a este se le va a caer la cabeza- y jalo aun mas el látigo repleto de chakra haciendo brotar algo de sangre del cuello de aquel hombre que se retorcía de dolor bajo la opresión de la mujer tratando inútilmente de liberarse ya que el agua que casi lo ahogo ahora formaba grilletes en sus manos inmovilizándolo con fuerza, los hombres la miraban furiosos y llenos de ira nunca esperaron ser traicionados por uno de los suyos pero el saber eso esclarecía muchas cosas como el que siempre el rubio supiera que harían antes de que siquiera lo empezaran a hacer, todo el tiempo ella fue su espía e informante  
-eres una maldita Rei, nosotros te acogimos y asi nos lo pagas- le grito Yako al tiempo que la pelirroja solo entrecerraba los ojos mirándole con desprecio  
-solo porque les convenía y ni creas que no se como apostaban sobre cual de ustedes seria el primero en llevarme a la cama, son solo unos perdedores y yo siempre estoy con el mejor y ese es Naruto_kun- de nuevo el rubio esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras los quejidos del hombre suspendido sobre su cabeza llegaban a sus oídos y esa sonrisa maligna adornaba su rostro

-bueno basta de platicar, es tiempo de que alguien se muera-hablo el ojiazul con buen humor y algo de juego en su voz al tiempo que sus cadenas negras jalaban contra el al sometido Shoru los otros dos solo pudieron ver con terror algo que nunca esperaron en sus vidas, la oz del rubio emitió un extraño brillo mientras el filo de su hoja tomaba un aire fantasmal casi como si se volviese etérea y la dejaba ir contra el hombre que se desplomaba contra el, la hoja brillo con maldad mientras el rubio soltaba el corte, dejo en el aire una media luna fantasmal que atravesó a Shoru al tiempo que la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron como platos mientras la hoja se detenía y su sangre brotaba del profundo corte, -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras algo azuloso y casi transparente se desprendía de el retorciéndole adolorido mientras se desgarraba en el aire oscureciéndose hasta desvanecerse en el aire al tiempo que el cabello de Shoru se volvía por completo blanco y se desplomaba al suelo partido en dos y con sus ojos como su cabello, blancos y con su piel marchita y muerta, el aire se volvió tan frio mientras que el rubio miraba a los otros dos hombres que solo pudieron retroceder aterrados ante lo que vieron frente a ellos  
-que…que…que demonios le hiciste- fue todo lo que Yako pudo preguntas mientras que su compañero miraba al rubio con terror en sus ojos  
-nada malo solo le destroce el alma y la mande directo al estomago de Shinigami solo eso- si el rubio lo dijo con simpleza como si no fuera nada malo o especial y una mancha sospechosa se dibujo en el pantalón de Shin

No les dio tiempo de hacer o reaccionar, se lanzo contra ellos con oz en mano blandiéndola en giros frente a el, de inmediato los misiles de roca volaron de Shin tratando de parar al rubio que se abalanzaba sobre ellos con una fuerza demoledora al tiempo que su os girando como escudo despedazaba los misiles de roca dejándole avanzar contra ellos, -bastardo: doton: doryunndan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- cito Shin mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos evocando un colosal reptil de piedra que se alzaba rugiendo amenazante antes de lanzarse contra el rubio que le miro venir sobre el con fuerza –futon: shi no ha (elemento viento: cuchilla de la muerte)- alzo la oz hacia su espalda bajo su brazo izquierdo antes de soltar el corte, una hoja blanca y asesina apareció partiendo al dragón de piedra en dos con una facilidad bestial al tiempo que Shin solo miraba su ataque destrozarse al tiempo que la cuchillada del rubio se estrellaba contra la barrera que se resentía al golpe como si estuviese por caer –no te distraigas!- los ojos de Shin se abrieron como platos antes de que la oz se moviera vertical frente a el, su cabello de inmediato se volvió blanco y su piel envejeció décadas al tiempo que gritaba desgarradoramente y su cuerpo se dividía por la mitad a lo alto cayendo ambos pedazos a los costados mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados y el rubio sonriente con su cara salpicada de sangre miraba al paralizado Yako que temblaba mientras empuñaba su bastón hacia el mientras que el rubio solo colocaba su oz sobre su hombro sonriéndole malévolo y caminando espacio hacia el, -(como demonios hizo eso, estaba por allá y en un segundo estaba tras Shin, como si se hubiese materializado de la nada, casi se cae pero que hizo como se movió así de rápido)- se preguntaba Yako sabedor de que contra esa velocidad no podría hacer nada el nunca lograría reaccionar ante algo así y sin duda su muerte seria un hecho en cuanto el rubio se decidiera a cegar su vida –sabes no soy muy bueno con esto después de todo apenas lo estoy aprendiendo y tengo problemas de control pero creo que lo usare de nuevo contra ti, si me permites- y el rubio se desvaneció de la vista de Yako quien reaccionando de inmediato se giro para detener el golpe alzando su bastón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la punta de la cuchilla del rubio broto al centro de su pecho el estaba a su espalda y sonreía malévolo mientras se aproximaba a su oído –sabia que te voltearías, dime que se siente tener mi oz en tu pecho, sabes algo cuando no la saco la agonía es mucho peor tómalo como un castigo por hacer que estallara hace rato jejejeje- y el cabello de Yako comenzó a encanecer mientras su piel envejecía a toda velocidad y su sangre escurría de la herida del pecho inclusive sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de dolor, rojas y hechas con su sangre, no podía hablar sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas y su cuerpo ardía con un calor infernal, un aura azulada lo rodeo y su alma se empezó a disolver mientras su cuerpo envejecía mas y mas, perdió masa muscular y pronto sus ojos se hundían en su cráneo mientras gritaba al fin dejando ir todo su dolor –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!- su piel se destrozo y el esqueleto blanco y frágil de Yako se desplomo al suelo rompiéndose como si fuese de vidrio fino.

Los ojos de Kran estaban abiertos de par en par, aun estaba tendido en el suelo pero había visto todo y el rubio ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras su oz volvía a su forma sellada y lo colocaba en su espalda- acabalo Rei_chan- la pelirroja solo sonrió mientras su chakra corría por el látigo que jalo con fuerza, la cabeza de Kran giro mas de lo debido antes de desprenderse de su cuerpo en un geiser de sangre que salpico el piso al tiempo que Naruto sonreía aplaudiendo el desempeño de la pelirroja, de inmediato ella corrió a sus brazos y se entregaron a un apasionado y hambriento beso mientras ella repegaba su cuerpo en busca de la aprobación y el cariño del rubio que se despegaba de ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la felicito por sus acciones y prometió un buen premio, Naruto miro a su alrededor suspirando algo aburrido -bueno hay que limpiar este sitio- en una nube de humo varios dragones de komodo aparecieron con rostros hambrientos, el rubio no tuvo que decirles nada de inmediato comenzaron a devorar los restos de los cadáveres al tiempo que la barrera comenzaba a desaparecer y el rubio sonriente miraba a su flamante pelirroja mientras uno de sus clones aparecía tomándola de la cintura –por ahora escóndete en la torre en el bosque de la muerte después te hare una visita para premiarte Rei_chan- la pelirroja asintió antes de desvanecerse en el sunshin del clon mientras que Naruto sonreía y miraba al firmamento meditando en los eventos que estaban por ocurrir, le gustaba tener tiempo a solas para pensar en sus cosas, primero estaba seguro de que cierta diosa de la muerte estaba feliz con su regalo, segundo se preguntaba como le estaba yendo a su linda zorrita con su vieja amiga pelirroja y por ultimo pensaba en cierto sanin serpiente, sus pequeñas investigaciones con el sello maldito le indicaban que todo podría salir como el deseaba solo era cosa de probarlo pero ya encontraría el momento, caminaba despacio de regreso a la aldea de las hojas y pensaba en su diosa de la muerte, estaba seguro de que ella consentiría sus pequeños planes pero de nuevo todo dependía de cierto jutsu que no tenia a su disposición y necesitaba pero claro el sanin no se lo iba a dar sin que el rubio le otorgase algo el punto era que, regreso a la aldea caminando despacio y meditabundo mientras los aldeanos le miraban con terror y corrían de el a toda velocidad y el solo alzaba una ceja preguntándose que mosca les picaba, solo entonces noto su ropa ensangrentada y con una sonrisa algo boba un henge basto para terminar con eso y ahora mismo estaba caminando hacia el interior de la aldea cuando la vio caminando a la distancia, era una chica joven de unos 12 años quizá de cabellos oscuros y ojos perlados muy parecida a Hinata y el rubio supo de inmediato de quien se trataba –esa debe ser la hermanita de Hinata_chan, según me conto ella es muy talentosa jejejeje me pregunto si vale la pena mmm necesito saber mas de ella)- pensaba el rubio perverso mientras su mente divagaba entre escenarios nada santos relacionados con la joven y esbelta chica desnuda y gimiente y tenia que reconocerlo la idea le atraía mucho –creo que ire a ver a Moegi_chan jejejeje- si la pequeña chica era compañera de clase de la Hyuuga y el rubio sonreía ya sabia de donde iba a sacar la información que ocupaba todo era cosa de "convencer" a Moegi primero.

Al mismo tiempo en aquel sótano de la torre en el bosque de la muerte la mujer pelirroja se instalaba en una de las camas a la espera de que el rubio llegase a premiarla como esperaba y tanto deseaba cuando pensó en donde estaba, se trataba de Konoha y una imagen vino a su mente, la imagen de una niña pelirroja de ojos violeta de rostro algo redondo mientras le sonreía –me pregunto si aun vives primita- fue todo lo que murmuro para si misma mientras que el clon del rubio se desvanecía en el aire dejándola sola y a la espera de reunirlas después de todo la fiuel seguidora del rubio tenia por nombre Rei…Uzumaki

* * *

y el capitulo ha terminado, que tal les gusto fue bastante extenso casi 10000 palabras, y hubo de todo lo que nos gusta espero que eso compense la larga espera que hubo que soportar y claro espero que les queden algunas dudas respecto al capitulo jejejeje  
_oye donde esta Imari (mira al autor con duda)  
es verdad no apareció en toda la lucha (el autor sonria mas)  
esta con Kushina (el autor calla)  
y que planeas con Moegi eh (el autor sonríe mas)  
_eso lo sabran…después jejejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que le deparara Naruto a Moegi y Hanabi?


	46. C45: Planes a futuro

Hola a todo mundo si he regresado una vez mas a traerles una continuación que espero les guste mucho ya que es algo cota nada mas de unas 10 mil palabras pero bueno hay algo que creo les va a gusta mucho en el capitulo de hoy jejeje pero antes que nada pasaremos a los reviews como siempre

**Dragon**: aqui esta la conti no desesperes  
**derack**: si algo hay de eso peo aun así seguiré los fics créeme  
**abelisaisanchez**: es cierto sus chicas lo seguirian hasta el infierno y en cuanto a la invasión naruto solo esta de un lado...el suyo  
**LeNashSkoll**: si esos tríos serian mortales y en cuanto a la demora es cierto por es que tengo mucha ocupación últimamente peor aun así sigo en esto  
**Alex-Flypp**y: si lo de rei fu una buena jugada y es cierto que bueno que acabo con esos tarados peo aun falta que rei se encuentre con kushina  
**POCHO102**: gracias por leer y aqui esta la conti al fin  
**alexandert** **cross**: si ya viene siendo hora de premiar a Rei_chan y pasar tempo de calidad con cierta diosa de la muerte y gracias por lee el fic  
**The mercenary with the black wings**: es vedad le faltan enemigos al ubio pero esos están por aparecer creeme  
**NarutoKurai**: sabes es cierto lo de esa lider quien dice que no esta por caer pronto jejeje y que bueno que el cap te gusto en cuanto a lo de la madre de ino es cierto muchos accidentes pueden pasar  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: tratare de actualiza mas rapido que antes y si ahora el rubio va por moegi y hanabi  
**Kuro Tamashi**: oye eso solo es el principio de la nueva vida de Kushina si supieras lo que le tengo planeado y si pienso usar a rei para eso jejeje  
**Loquin**: si me saque de la manga eso de la Uzumaki no? y espera que aun faltan mas sorpresas  
**alex** :tratare de no ausentarme mucho y sii pronto habra demasiado caos en konoha por culpa de cierto ninja rubio que toma a cuanta mujer quiere y nadie parece poder detenerlo y lo de que rei fuera uzumakii fue un buen giro no?  
**Silber D Wolf**: que bueno que te gusto el cap  
**Kuroko**: jeje gracias por decir eso y no te apures la historia seguirá y mucho creeme

y con los reviews es hora de pasar al cap y leer uno de esos caps que tanto les gustan  
_quieres decir que tiene (el auto asiente)  
oh sii (el autor sonríe)  
ya quiero leerlo (mirando la pantalla)  
igual yo (mirando como zombie el monitor)  
_estas mujeres no cambian verdad?

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pensado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 45: Planes a futuro**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea de Konoha en busca de su nueva fuente de información y futura adquisición, la vedad sea dicha de paso era un hecho que le atraían las mujeres hermosas y bien desarrolladas un gusto adquirido tras convivir años con mujeres como Imari y su adorada Yami pero claro no era todo lo que le gustaba, algo que descubrió casi por accidente fue que las chicas jóvenes y de curvas en crecimiento le ofrecían algo que las mujeres mayores no solían poseer, primero una cavidad mas estrecha cosa que adoraba y segundo una cierta inocencia y deseos de aprender todo de el cosa que las volvía la perfecta arcilla para amoldar a sus gustos algo que ciertamente le resultaba llamativo y para que negarlo demasiado Moegi era bonita y la idea de adherirla a su "pequeña" colección resultaba atractiva y mucho quien sabe si las cosas embonaban bien a lo mejor y hasta la hermanita menor de Hinata se uniría a su harem, deambulaba por la aldea pensando en esas cosas tan importantes para el todo mientras aun mantenía esa sonrisa nada amigable en su rosto al tiempo que recodaba como fue que sus adversarios cayeron ante el en aquella agradable emboscada que su adorada Rei le ayudo a tramar, la pelirroja de generosas curvas paso a ocupa su mente y una sonrisa mas pervertida y deseosa apareció en su cara era un hecho que era hermosa y bastante sin mencionar que en la cama era una verdadera puta como el le decía a sus mujeres, la comparaba con la otra pelirroja de reciente adquisición, Kushina aquella mujer que fingió amarlo ahora era su nuevo y flamante amante cosa que sii bien no le gusto al principio ahora le encantaba y mucho esa idea.

Po la mente del rubio paso aquella platica que sostuvo con Rei días después de que devastara la base de sus adversarios, el solo recordar el como ellos huyeron por sus vidas separándose y dejándole el campo abierto para consumar su obra con la pelirroja algo que no costo mucho trabajo ya que a la segunda noche que pasaron juntos juro una lealtad total y absoluta que pagaría regresando con sus compañeros y guiándolos a la muerte en manos del rubio, la sonrisa de Naruto no abandonaba su rosto mientras avanzaba por las calles de Konoha y las palabras de Rei al igual que aquella escena volvían a su mente con fuerza como si recién hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior

Flash back inicia

Era un momento relajado y sereno en la soledad de aquella recamara, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y un sello de seguridad y en la cama bajo las sabanas suaves y tersas los cuerpos desnudos de Naruto y Rei permanecían unidos, el miembro erecto del ninja ojiazul permanecía dentro de la pelirroja que ahora mismo yacía recostada sobre su pecho respirando con agitación, sus fluidos internos dulces y recién liberados escurrían hacia el exterior de su intimidad al tiempo que el caliente y espeso semen del ubio fluía aun dentro de ella calentando el interior de su vientre al tiempo que se besaban suavemente y las manos de Naruto amasaban aun los grandes y firmes pechos de la mujer que solo rompía el beso para lanzar suaves gemidos al viento como señal de que las caricias del rubio surtían efecto en ella ya que su interior se apretaba ocasionalmente como ansiando exprimir aun mas el miembro del ubio en su interior  
-aahhh Naruto_kun te adoro mi amor te lo diré todo aaahh dime que quieeres aaahhhh- gimió la quebrada y sumisa pelirroja ante el ubio que ahora mismo besaba su cuello suavemente  
-lo se Rei_chan lo se, empecemos por lo mas simple, de donde una belleza como tu conoció a esos cobardes eh?- la duda azotaba la mente del rubio algo dentro de el le decía que con esa mujer haba alguna clase de relación aunque no estaba seguro de cual

Rei se alzo despacio respirando con cierta agitación mientas sus senos se balanceaban libes en el aire con sus pezones rosados meciéndose en el aire junto con sus pechos al ritmo de su respiración , sus manos acariciaron el torso del rubio al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente con algo de ternura en sus ojos antes de abrir su boca –mi nombre completo Naruto_kun es Rei Uzumaki- la sola mención de aquel apellliido tenso un poco al ubio que ahora que la miraba bien con ese cabello ojo y esa figura ciertamente tena un aire de semejanza con aquella pelirroja que hacia tanto pero decidió no mostrarse irritado y escucho las palabras de Rei –naci y crecí en la aldea del remolino antes de que estallara la guerra anterior, vivía con la familia de la hermana de mi madre que murió al darme a luz, fue madre soltera por lo que no siempre fui muy bien vista- agrego ella con una voz algo amarga al parecer esos recuerdos no eran de los mejores que ella tena en su mente pero aun así estaba rememorando eso y relatándoselo al rubio después de todo no podía tenerle secretos a su nuevo hombre, la sola idea de pertenecerle al rubio le gustaba y hacia feliz quizá ese haba sido su destino desde el principio –como decía, me crie con ellos, la verdad siempre admire muchísimo a mi prima Kushina, quería ser como ella y por eso mismo empecé a entrenar pero con el tiempo ella se fue a la aldea de Konoha, tras la caída de Uzu decidí ir con ella ya que era la única familia directa que tenia pero ella nunca llego a mi encuentro en la frontera- el rostro de Rei se oscureció al recodar el momento en que se suponía ella se encontraría con la ojiviioleta.

Naruto escucho de labios de la pelirroja como fue que espero por mas de dos días a la mujer mencionada que sin que ella lo supiera no había podido acudir a su encuentro por alguna razón que nunca llego a conocer, era joven aun no tena mas de 12 años cuando eso ocurrió y cuando decidió i sola a la aldea oculta ente las hojas acabo siendo raptada por personas no muy amigables, le relato al ubio las vejaciones que sufrió a manos de aquellos infames hoves que no conformes con tratarla como una esclava se ensañaron con ella aquella noche en que le robaron su inocencia, fueon días y meses de pesadilla en los que ella en vedad sintió deseos de acabar con su vida pero todo acabo cuando finalmente en medio de su ebriedad y tratando de abusa de ella una vez mas logro toma uno de los cuchillos de sus captores y asesino al primeo, así siguió uno a la vez fingiendo deseos de esta con ellos, los degolló a todos uno a la vez hasta que al final acabo con todos ellos, en sus manos la sangre de mas de 10 hombres quedo y traumada con tanta muerte vago por días por el bosque hasta que fue encontrada por el grupo al que se unió al principio fingieron ser buenos con ella aunque era bien sabido por la desconfiada pelirroja que solo estaban esperando que su desarrollo concluyera para poder usarla mejor que aquellos bastardos que la ultrajaron por días  
-no te deprimas Rei_chan, nunca mas nadie te lastimara porque ahora eres toda mía y quien ose tratar de tocarte morirá- fueron las palabras agresivas y dominantes del rubio al tiempo que se hundía de nuevo en el interior de la pelirroja que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa  
-aaahhh Naruto_kun que cosas tan bellas me dices aaahhh- fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes de que los movimientos de caderas aumentaran y de su boca solo gemidos de gusto salieran al tiempo que el rubio una vez mas comenzaba a poseerla

Flash back fin

El rubio regreso al presente mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea aun preguntándose el porque la pelirroja no fue por Rei, si no era santa de su devoción pero considerando el hecho de que ella era su única familia debería haber ido por ella cosa que nunca hizo y que le resultaba sospechoso, por lo que solo podía haber dos razones o la ojivioleta en verdad no quería en lo mas mínimo a Rei o nunca se entero de que ella la esperaba fuera cual fuera la respuesta algo era seguro ella iba a sufrir de un modo o de otro cuando viera de nuevo a su perdida prima, Naruto avanzaba despacio por las calles de Konoha recibiendo como siempre miradas no muy amistosas de los aldeanos aunque claro cuando el les regresaba aquella sonrisa mas de uno salía corriendo para mayor diversión del rubio que ahora si que no tenia idea de donde buscar –muy bien donde diablos estará metida Moegi_chan- se pregunto a si mismo en voz baja mientras trataba de percibirla, no era cosa fácil ya que al ser aun estudiante de academia su chakra no era precisamente grande y se confundía con facilidad entre los aldeanos y demás ninjas, -hola Naruto- saludo aquella voz calmada y algo desconfiada de cierto ninja de lentes que ahora miraba al rubio en medio de la calle al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia el con esa mirada de desconfianza en su rostro  
-valla pero si es mi querido Kabuto como te va viejo buscando presas para tu serpiente favorita- le respondió el ojiazul haciendo aparecer una mueca de irritación en el rostro del peligris que solo negó a sus palabras  
-no se porque siempre juegas con esas cosas Naruto, pero en fin dime que haces por aquí buscando como salir de tus compromisos previos y no caer- fue la respuesta del ninja de anteojos haciendo una obvia referencia al trato que el ojiazul había realizado con su jefe cosa que claro no le agrado para nada al rubio  
-Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto, yo nunca olvido mis tratos y nunca me retracto de ellos como otros cobardes que huyen en vez de tomar lo que desean pero bueno yo que se de eso lo que si se es que detesto a quienes se creen mas listos que yo, sabes esas personas suelen ser degolladas mientras duermen- le respondió el ojiazul dejando al ninja callado

Kabuto no lo dijo y claro que nunca iba a admitirlo pero en cuanto el rubio hablo sobre ese tema relacionado con degollar gente, un escalofrió nada grato corrió por su espalda al tiempo que el rubio le lanzaba esa sonrisa delgada y siniestra que en mas de una ocasión le pareció mucho mas intimidante que las del mismo sanin de las serpientes –oye Kabuto dime que ha decidido sobre mi pequeño requerimiento- el rubio le miraba con seriedad después de todo se estaba refiriendo a cierto jutsu que le había solicitado al sanin traidor jutsu que claro el no deseaba poner en sus manos así como así, al menos no sin ganar algo bueno a cambio y claro eso era lo que el rubio había estado tratando de averiguar que podría darle al sanin traidor para que el le obsequiara el tan deseado jutsu –dime Kabuto sabes de la barrera de seguridad del hokage- las palabras del rubio atrajeron la mirada curiosa del ninja espía que solo le miro con duda al tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas incitando al rubio a revelarle mas sobre la mencionada barrera de la que claro el no conocía nada de nada algo muy extraño considerando sus talentos para averiguar cosas de máximo secreto –oh es una cosita que los anbu están implementando para cuidar del hokage ahora que ya es algo viejo es una cosita muy interesante que creo deberías investigar jejeje- no le dijo mas solo se alejo de ahí caminando con esa sonrisa digna de un gran embaucador que acaba de lograr engatusar a alguien, en realidad el no sabia mucho de la mencionada barrera solo lo que la misma Anko le había comentado cuando se lo conto un ninja algo tomado que deseaba intimar con ella, cosa que claro no logro, aparentemente se trataba de algún método para asegurar la seguridad del sandaime y sin duda esa cosa iba a resultarle un gran inconveniente a Orochimaru en sus planes de venganza pero para el rubio era su oportunidad de oro para conseguir el edo tensei, si Naruto en realidad no tenia muchas cosas en contra de Sarutobi es mas se podría decir que de todas las personas de Konoha era de los que mejor le caían pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a usarle en su pequeña operación, quien sabe con algo de suerte el usar al sandaime de carnada le aseguraría un momento mas próximo y relativamente controlado con el sanin de las serpientes, una gran oportunidad para acabar con sus días tal y como se lo había pedido cierta hermosa diosa de la muerte, todo era cosa de lograr atraer al sanin pero bueno solo necesitaba saber mas sobre la mencionada barrera personal y para su fortuna una de las personas que sabia mas de eso era cierta anbu de mascara felina que estaba entre sus blancos mas próximos solo era cosa de presionarle un poco mas y conseguiría todo lo que deseaba de ella.

En ese momento en un punto alejado de la aldea de las hojas un hombre de cabellos claros y aparentemente algo joven estaba sentado en la intimidad de su oficina, sobre su ojo izquierdo corría una especie de marca como puntadas a todo lo alto de su rostro al tiempo que se mantenía con sus brazos cruzados al tiempo que sus acompañantes le miraban con algunas dudas –esta seguro de eso Mizukage_sama- hablo uno de sus guardias personales haciendo que el yondaime mizukage abriese sus ojos y le mirara con una expresión algo neutra aunque intimidante que a mas de uno infundía mucho temor –ya tome mi decisión si lo que nuestros enviados dicen es verdad, quiero estar seguro de que Konoha no esta criando otro Yondaime en potencia- dijo el kage de la niebla al tiempo que todo mundo callaba en gran parte por su denso instinto asesino, era de todos ahora conocido que en la aldea de konoha donde se desarrollaban los exámenes y donde el mencionado rubio estaba llamando la atención de mas de un interesado, sin duda la aldea de la hoja estaba criando a un buen ninja que podría volverse un problema por esa misma razón el mismo Mizukage deseaba ir a conocer al rubio en persona sin sospechar siquiera que alguien dentro de el podría acabar en brazos del ojiazul aunque claro eso solo seria cuestión de tiempo –Yagura_sama tiene razón pero con la guerra civil en pleno auge mi señor temo no podemos permitirle acudir- fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel consejero que tan pronto hablo termino con un gran agujero en el torso cortesía de una estaca de agua que el mizukage condenso en el aire para acabar con la vida del hombre  
- escúchalos y no vallas no es tiempo- susurro una enigmática y casi desconocida voz en la mente de Yagura quien para asombro de mas de uno se serenaba de golpe  
-esta bien me quedare en la aldea pero aun así enviare a un emisario de confianza para indagar y evaluar a ese tal Naruto… Shang tu y Mei irán soy claro-hablo el mizukage refiriéndose a la bella mujer pelirroja que acepto de inmediato después de todo eso favorecía a su propia agenda  
-como usted ordene Mizukage_sama- respondió el referido Shang un hombre corpulento de ropas clásicas de un ninja con su banda en el brazo izquierdo al tiempo que sus ojos grises y enfocaban a su líder, era un muy buen ninja experto en espionaje la elección numero uno si deseaba conseguir información de la aldea de Konoha.

Al mismo tiempo en otro punto del continente elemental un molesto e irritable hombre de corta estatura estaba en su oficina terminando de revisar sus papeles, no era otro mas que Onoki el siempre venerado Tsuchikage de Iwa quien estaba muy ansioso en ese momento mientras concluía con su pila enorme de documentación, había estado adelantando trabajo a marchas forzadas tras tomar una decisión, ya no había sabido nada de su nieta y tenia que ir a la aldea de la hoja para cerciorarse de que hubiese muerto o en su defecto estuviera cautiva fuera cual fuera la razón por la que habían perdido contacto el tenia que saberla y por eso mismo estaba decidido a ir a la aldea de las hojas además quien sabe con un poco de suerte podría ver a alguien muy especial que hacia tiempo no veía aunque claro no estaba del todo seguro de eso pero bueno para eso también emplearía la visita a Konoha, un suave toquido resonó contra su puerta al tiempo que el hombre respondía con un sencillo "adelante" y la misma se abría para dejarle entrar, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro sedoso peinado en una larga trenza cayéndole por la espalda, usaba un vestido color beige muy sencillo que se apretaba a su físico, de piel blanca y tersa y hermosos ojos de un azul oscuro con pechos grandes y firmes de una copa seguramente d una cintura breve y unas caderas redondas y curvas así como unas piernas largas y hermosamente torneadas que daban pasos lentos y serenos hacia el tsuchikage que le miraba con atención al tiempo que la mujer le dedicaba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa –buenas tardes tsuchikage_sama- saludo ella con una voz suave y relajada que sonaba demasiado bella y agradable –cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas de ese modo soy tu suegro al menos llámame por mi nombre Unohana- fue la respuesta del kage de edad, la mujer esbozo una dulce sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos negando a eso después de todo el merecía todo su respeto, Unohana Retsu no era otra mujer mas que la madre de Kurotsuhi, considerada como una de las mejores médicos del mundo superada únicamente por la legendaria Tsunade cosa que nunca molesto a la pelinegra  
-lo lamento Onoki_sama, la costumbre, dígame aun no hay noticias de mi pequeña- pregunto la kunoichi retirada al hombre de corta estatura que solo negó a sus palabras  
-no aun no por eso iré a Konoha ahora porque no mejor te vas a casa- le respondió el viejo hombre cosa que ella asintió-como guste solo espero que mi pequeña este bien- de nuevo su voz sonaba algo añorante y amorosa sin duda el ser madre la hizo suavizarse un poco ya que si bien fue una gran medico también fue una gran ninja despiadada cuando tenia que serlo  
-ahh ella ya es una kunoichi debes dejar de tratarla como bebe si murió ni modo murió tienes que aceptarlo- fueron las palabras duras del kage que solo hicieron a la mujer perturbarse un poco antes de asentir el tenia razón ella ya no era una pequeña y tenia que aceptarlo  
-lo se pero es difícil Onoki_sama sabe cuando volverá mi esposo?- cuestiono la pelinegra hermosa a su suegro que de nuevo regresaba a sus papeles aun pendientes  
-hasta dentro de una semana – le dijo secamente sin sabiendo a la perfección que su hijo en ese momento se revolcaba con alguna mujer en el burdel del pueblo mas cercano no era que le importase mucho lo que fuera de su vida claro esta.

La pelinegra salió de ahí con algo de pesar sintiéndose bastante sola en ese momento pero claro ya estaba muy acostumbrada a eso desde que su pequeña era toda una kunoichi que emprendía difíciles misiones en solitario igual que su esposo que dicho sea de paso tenia un bien tiempo sin tocarla pero claro ella nunca reclamaría ante todo era una dama, salió de ahí enfilándose a su hogar sin sospechar en el asunto en que se había involucrado Kurotsuchi; volviendo a la aldea de Konoha nuestro protagonista de ojos azules seguía deambulando mientras maldecía su suerte por simplemente no poder localizar al objeto de sus deseos que parecía estar eludiéndole casi como una profesional, caminaba con la idea de sus pasos clara en su mente y a la distancia vislumbro a la joven chica caminando con una bolsa de mandado, al parecer había salido a hacer algunas compras y como el rubio nunca visito la zona comercial no pudo encontrarla hasta ese momento, la sonrisa de Naruto creció aun mas al tiempo que se iba aproximando a la pelinaranjosa cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a alentarse y un brillo especial empezó a inundar el mundo, el rubio lo sabia solo la aparición de una deidad podía causar algo como eso y por como lo veía solo podía tratarse de una en especial, -Hikari_sama- fue todo lo que Naruto tuvo que decir antes de encontrarse de pie frente a la bella diosa rubia que como siempre usaba un ligero atuendo y yacía sentada en su trono blanco mirando al rubio con emoción y cierta ansiedad mientras alrededor de Naruto el templo completo culminaba de aparecer , todo fue silencio entre ellos dos al tiempo que el rubio con "respeto" abría al fin la boca –y para que soy bueno- pregunto con cierta molestia después de todo por atender los caprichosos de la diosa que se aparecía en el momento menos oportuno su joven y ansiada opresa se escabullo al menos por un momento, la diosa esbozo una sonrisa superior al tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas lentamente, su vestido ligero se abrió por completo dejando que el mortal ojiazul pudiese ver por completo la extensión de sus bellas piernas torneadas y suaves o al menos eso era lo que parecían a la distancia, Naruto miro por un segundo a la diosa rubia con algo de curiosidad si se invertían los colores de sus ojos y cabello por tonos mas oscuros el juraría estar viendo a la diosa de la oscuridad aunque claro la actitud altiva y esa soberbia tan visible eran algo de lo que la diosa mayor carecía o al menos nunca s elo habia mostrado al rubio  
-**pues hace mucho que no nos saludábamos Naruto_kun y deseaba saber que has pensado sobre trabajar para mi - ** le cuestiono la diosa rubia con aquella sonrisa tan superior en su rostro al tiempo que el rubio solo suspiraba levemente  
-como dije la vez pasada mi lealtad esta con Yami_sama- le respondió el ojiazul ante tal insistencia de parte de la diosa rubia por que el se levantase contra su señora.

Hiklari se alzo de su trono aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras avanzaba despacio hacia el rubio, la tela de su vestido era tan suave y delgada que casi se trasparentaba y el alcanzaba a ver los rosados pezones que se translucían con los rayos tibios del sol que se colaban a la espalda de la diosa que caminando despacio se fue aproximando a aquella cama suave y mullida que apareció de la nada en su salón, con sus dedos acaricio la suaves sabanas al tiempo que se sentaba cruzando de nuevo las piernas mientras sonreía –**si claro eso dices porque nunca has probado a una mujer como yo, porque no simplemente admites que deseas mi cuerpo, hagamos esto, renuncia a mi hermana acéptame a mi como tu diosa y mi cuerpo será tuyo para que sellemos nuestra unión que dices-** le propuso la diosa rubia con esa gran y confiada sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba segura de que el no dudaría en saltarle encima inclusive estaba mas que lista para mostrarle el momento en que su protegido la eligiera a ella y consumaran su nueva alianza de aquel modo que ella tanto disfrutaba, -yo paso gracias- dijo el rubio mientras negaba a su oferta y los ojos de la diosa se abrieron grandes y enormes al tiempo que sonreía confundida, de seguro había escuchado mal o era acaso que el rubio frente a ella había osado rechazarla, eso tenia que ser un mal chiste, volvió a insistirle en aceptar su convenio pero una vez mas el ninja de cabellos dorados declino el ofrecimiento al tiempo que la ahora menos sonriente Hikari se ponía de pie marchando hacia el, se coloco justo frente al rubio mirándole a los ojos al tiempo que con su dedo tocaba el pecho del rubio que solo le miraba con algo de aburrimiento  
-** tu no puedes rechazarme nunca nadie lo ha hecho y estoy segura que mi hermna ni siquiera se ha entregado a ti o me equivoco?-** pregunto la irritada diosa al tiempo que el rubio solo alzaba una ceja  
-y que tiene que ver eso en este asunto Hikari_sama- quizá no le agradaba mucho su actitud pero ante todo era una diosa y le tenia que tratar con algo de respeto aunque no le gustara  
-**ella nunca se entrega a nadie es una reprimida diciendo que espera el momento adecuado yo mas bien creo que nadie quiere tocarla es tan fría y seca, en cambio yo soy tibia y amorosa-** su vozse endulzo una vez mas mientras se repegaba al rubio presionando sus pechos contra el torso del ninja que solo le miraba fijamente  
-no es verdad ella es amorosa a su estilo además ella no se ofrece a cualquiera- el rubio sabia bien lo que la diosa oscura esperaba pero no se lo iba a revelar a la ahora fastidiada señora de la luz

Hikari bufo algo irritada mientras le daba la espalda al rubio avanzando de nuevo a su trono mientras contoneaba su bien formado trasero y los ojos de Naruto solo por un segundo se centraban en el aunque claro solo fue un segundo, la diosa volvió a tomar asiento en su trono mientras miraba al rubio con irritación antes de suspirar cansada de su actitud tan retidicente para con ella –**parece que eres mas tonto de lo que crei, ya veras que con el tiempo aprenderás que yo soy mejor que ella de un modo o de otro asique ahora ya puedes largarte-** y el rubio sonriente asintio a sus palabras al tiempo que se disolvía en el aire dejando a la diosa a solas en su templo no tardo mucho para que en un destello dorado una diosa de cabellos claros apareciera con una epresion serena en su rostro al tiempo que se inclinaba respetuosamente ante su diosa creadora, no era otra mas que Amateratsu quien regresaba a la presencia de la diosa en cuanto sintió que el rubio se fue la verdad no tenia mucha idea de que fijación tenia la señora de la luz con el rubio pero tenia que reconocer que habia un "algo" en ese mortal que llamaba mucho la atención y no solo de Hikari –**dime Amateratsu cuando fue la ultima vez que un hombre oso rechazarme- ** pregunto la diosa mientras que la señora del sol se tornaba pensativa y rememoraba ciertamente eso solo ocurrió una vez y lo que paso no fue nada bonito si mal no recordaba fue un rey que la rechazo dadas sus responsabilidades con su reino el cual dejo de existir porque la diosa molesta barrio con todo a su paso si una mujer despechada es peligrosa y si se trata de una diosa las cosas se complican demasiado  
-**no se porque le ruega mi señora el no la merece a usted-** le dijo aquella diosa menor a su ama que solo la miro fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa cómplice  
-**en primer lugar porque lo quiero para mi, segundo para fastidiar a mi hermana y tercero porque ya es tiempo de que tengas un amante, crees que no he notado como lo vez no te pongas asi te lo prestare cuando sea mio quien sabe a lo mejor y hasta puedas unirte a nosotros por las noches jejeje- **el tono insinuante de la diosa hizo que las mejillas de Amateratsu se colorearan de un rojo suave mientras que la diosa sonreía ante su logro  
-**mi señora que pasara si Naruto_kun nunca se une a usted-** pregunto la diosa del sol con el sufijo cariñoso dicho por inercia al tiempo que la sonrisa dulce y juguetona de Hikari se tornaba algo mas perversa

La diosa solo volteo su rostro hacia aquella dirección vislumbrando su jardín que se abría ante ella mientras las columnas como persianas se movían dejando libre su vista, los ojos de Amateratsu se abrieron por un segundo cuando vio las estatuas del jardín privado de la diosa y un vago recuerdo de las mismas vino a su mente al tiempo que Hikari sonreía –**si su necedad continua, lo destruiré para eso están mis favoritos jejejeje-** la risa de la diosa daba algo de escozor a la señora del sol mientras contemplaba la pequeña colección de Hikari quien solo comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su pequeña piscina privada al tiempo que su ropa caía al suelo  
-**mi señora ellos ya murieron no seria contra las reglas usarlos-** pregunto la diosa del sol haciendo referencia a aquel viejo tratado de no usar guerreros caídos ni revivirles para los fines personales de cada deidad  
-**claro que no, no los pienso revivir solo les daré un cuerpo provisional para que me sirvan además son muy leales a mi y ya lo sabes- ** Hikari le dedico una ultima sonrisa a la diosa del sol antes de entrar al agua y empezar a nadar cómoda y relajada mientras que su servidora miraba las antiguas figuras con algunas dudas en su mente  
-(**espero que Naruto_kun no rechace a mi señora o el mundo de los humanos puede acabar yéndose al diablo si lo usa a el**)- pensó la diosa del sol mientras contemplaba al final del pequeño jardín privado aquella estatua antigua y algo cubierta por las plantas en verdad esperaba que no llegara a usarlo pasara lo que pasara.

De regreso al mundo de los humanos nuestro rubio estaba algo molesto si bien nadie noto cuando se desvaneció en el aire y tampoco cuando regreso ahora Moegi no estaba en donde la había visto, en realidad no paso mucho tiempo pero eso si ella se fue, en ocasiones así en verdad maldecía la costumbre de la diosa de la luz de solo moverlo ante ella sin molestarse en detener el tiempo como la misma Yami, la diosa oscura vino a la mente del rubio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la verdad adoraba a esa mujer que si bien se parecía a su hermana no eran iguales en su opinión ella era mucho mas mujer que la rubia con todo y que aun no estaban juntos pero el solo imaginarse eso hacia que su sangre se calentara y que cierta parte de su cuerpo gritara por diversión, -Hola Naruto_kun- saludo la amigable y alegre voz de la chica a su espalda y el rubio dándose la vuelta se topo con su presa que le sonreía con gusto mientras el internamente agradecía a la diosa oscura por poner a la joven en su camino cuando mas la necesitaba, -justo a ti te estaba buscando Moegi_chan- hablo el sonriente y encantador Naruto al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la joven quien solo atino a ponerse algo roja por el contacto de su mano, no era un secreto que el rubio resultaba encantador para las mujeres pero una cosa era saberlo de oídas y otra muy diferente saberlo porque el le prestaba toda su atención en el mencionado momento –ven Moegi_chan te invito a pasear conmigo- ofreció el sonriente jiazul a la sonrojada chica que solo le sonrió sin poder creer que tenia semejante suerte, asintió a sus palabras temerosa de su propia voz antes de mirarlo a los ojos y eso fue todo lo que el rubio necesito, Moegi se transporto a la intimidad de la habitación del rubio donde se podía ver la ropa regada por todos lados y los gemidos resonaban con fuerza, al tiempo que sobre la cama ella solo se podía ver a si misma desnuda sobre el rubio que le abrazaba con fuerza mientras lamia su cuello y las gotas rojas goteaban de su entrepierna al devorar el gran miembro del rubio, el calor fue abrumador y sin poder controlarse ambos estallaban con fuerza y Moegi lanzo un fuerte gemido acompañado de una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre la cama aun con el pene de Naruto en su interior bombeando su semen dentro de su no mas virgen cuerpo; la joven chica regreso al presente al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía y negaba a su pequeño lapsus del que ella salió por completo sonrojada y despidiendo un aroma muy característico para el rubio  
-(alguien esta excitada jejejeje)- pensó con una sonrisa interna al tiempo que marchaba con Moegi por la aldea.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta un pequeño restaurant donde el rubio le invito una sabrosa y ligera comida que dejo fascinada a la joven de cabellos naranjosos oscuros, nunca había estado a solas con un hombre en un restaurant en una cita, la sola idea de que se trataba de eso una vez mas la apeno al tiempo que la mesera le lanzaba una mirada nada amigable, al parecer el rubio a veces no necesitaba su pequeña ilusión para atraer a las mujeres hacia el y era algo que en verdad disfrutaba y mucho, disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida que en verdad sabia bien al tiempo que el rubio sonreía al parecer su pequeño clon había cumplido con su encomienda tras dejar a Rei en su hospedaje temporal y ahora mismo estaba marchando sobre ruedas sus planes; en ese momento en un punto algo lejano de el en la residencia de cierta mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta la aun rendida Kushina yacía sobre su cama apenas había despertado y su mente aun procesaba los recuerdos del momento que recién había experimentado, no estaba del todo incorporada cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió por un segundo en el interior de su mente ansió que fuera el rubio pero en su lugar una sonriente mujer de cabellos castaños y mejillas marcadas aparecía con una sonrisa al tiempo que su ropa caía despacio al suelo revelando su cuerpo de curvas generosas y firmes –Tsume que haces aquí!- protesto la pelirroja aun algo cansada pero incapaz de defenderse, la mujer Inuzuka subió a la cama desnuda mientras la sujetaba del tobillo jalando de ella hacia su persona –solo vine a dejar en claro cual de nosotras es la perra alfa Kushina- y la pelirroja le miro con un gran sonrojo en su cara, en ocasiones como esa maldecía aquel trato que hico con la zorra de 9 colas que termino por volverla de ese modo, sus ojos violetas contemplaron el cuerpo curvilíneo y redondo de Tsume al tiempo que esta la jalaba, no era que de verdad no tuviera fuerzas pero el deseo dentro de ella estaba tan álgido como siempre si no es que mas - valla alguien no se depila, acaso de nuevo te gusta andar excitándote con el roce a cada rato Kushina_chan- dijo la Inuzuka con una enorme sonrisa antes de que sus dedos le rozaran con suavidad la entrepierna de la pelirroja, un gemido abandono su boca al tiempo que Tsume gateaba sobre ella, sus pechos grandes colgaban sobre la paralizada pelirroja que solo podía verla a los ojos al tiempo que la Inuzuka solo sonreía mientras la respiración de ambas se profundizaba y los pezones endurecían a la par –dilo- hablo la mujer de marcas rojas al tiempo que Kushina se mordía los labios aun recordando aquellas noches de misión entre las dos y le gustara o no en el fondo deseaba revivirles.

Tsume lo olio la entrepierna de la pelirroja destilaba un fuerte aroma de excitación y sabia bien que solo era cosa de presionarla un poco mas la Inuzuka se dejo caer suavemente mientras sus pechos grandes presionaban a los de la pelirroja, se rozo suavemente contra ella de arriba abajo al tiempo que los pezones duros de las dos mujeres se rozaban con suavidad y la ojivioleta no aguanto mas –Tsume_chan no pares!- gimió ella con fuerza haciendo sonreír a la Inuzuka, no era en verdad aficionada al sexo de este tipo aunque nunca discutiría una orden de su alfa rubio y aunque no lo dijera si se lo ordenaba con Kushina lo disfrutaría después de todo muchas veces "jugaron" en sus días de juventud, Tsume se recostó por completo sobre la ojivioleta y sus labios se encontraron en un furioso e intenso beso al tiempo que la lengua de Tsume se hundía en la boca de la pelirroja, se soltaron tras unos segundos y la mujer de rasgos caninos solo pudo sonreír ,-Naruto_kun tiene razón, eres toda una puta Kushina_chan- la mujer esbozo una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que la pelirroja abría sus ojos asombrada, al parecer todo había sido obra del rubio y no tenia idea del porque, su cuerpo empezó a ser acariciado por la mujer de rasgos caninos, sus manos acariciaron sus pechos amasándolos suavemente al tiempo que pellizcaba los pezones duros de Kusnina quien solo podía gemir al tiempo que sus piernas eran abiertas, Tsume se acomodo de un modo ingenioso y su entrepierna mojada pronto estaba rozando a la de la pelirroja, ambas mujeres lanzaban fuertes gemidos al viento al tiempo que la Inuzuka se rozaba con mas fuerza cada vez –aaahh dilo Kushina_chan dime que eres y aaahhh de quien eres- pidió la inuzuka saber al tiempo que Kushina solo sentía su cuerpo entumecerse por el placer, su mente estaba hecha un caos en ese momento y las caricias de ella no le ayudaban para nada, su cuerpo entero se entumecía mientras su interior aun sensible podía sentir la opresión del otro cuerpo al tiempo que ella no lo soportaba, los gemidos salían de su boca con fuerza una y otra vez al tiempo que Tsume se rozaba sin parara , los cuerpos de ambas estaban al rojo vivo cuando la Inuzuka se detuvo por completo separándose un par de cm de la pelirroja de mejillas sonrojadas y respiración acelerada la mujer de rasgos caninos se detuvo por completo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a la pelirroja que solo gemía deseosa de que continuara con sus caricias a su cuerpo, Tsume volvió a preguntar mientras se rozaba suavemente contra Kushina quien solo podía pensar en el placer que la invadía incapaz de contenerse mas –soy la puta de Naruto_kun!- grito con fuerza haciendo sonreír a la mujer de mejillas marcadas feliz, sus cuerpos se repegaron con fuerza mientras se rozaban una contra la otra y sus labios vaginales se recorrían los unos a los otros intercambiando sus fluidos internos mientras que Kushina se alzaba, abrazo a Tsume con fuerza y plasmo un intenso beso en los labios de la Inuzuka mientras sus pechos se oprimían unos a los otros mientras sus cuerpos se repegaban y ambas lanzaban un fuerte gemido estallando en un violento orgasmo que las hizo caer sobre la cama rendidas y añorantes de que el rubio ingresara por aquella puerta y las tomara una vez mas.

De regreso con Naruto y Moegi el rubio caminaba por las calles de la aldea acompañado de la joven chica que no paraba de pensar en aquella visión que tuvo preguntándose si se trataba de una premonición, por otro lado el rubio mantenía una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro su clon espía en la casa Uzumaki se disipo revelándole el como su pequeño plan marchaba a la perfección inclusive llego a considerar seriamente el reemplazarse con un clon a la primera oportunidad e ir a atender personalmente a su bello par de putas deseosas pero de inmediato lo desestimo prefería dejarlas con el deseo a flor de piel y concentrarse en la joven e inocente chica que avanzaba a su lado, tan pronto salieron de aquel sitio donde el rubio la llevo a comer algo comenzaron con un pequeño y amigable paseo que los guio por las calles de la aldea en una dirección que el rubio ya tenia pensada, caminaron hacia el parque en uno de los extremos de la aldea mientras las miradas de enojo se posaban en el ojiazul que las regresaba con singular alegría al tiempo que Moegi solo se sonrojó un poco mas al sentir como la mano de Naruto paso por sobre su hombro apretándola suavemente contra si mismo, su corazón latió aun con mas fuerza al tiempo que el creciente calor en su cuerpo solo aumentaba un poco mas al mismo tiempo que su mente recordaba aquella vaga visión que había tenido y de la cual aun se preguntaba que fue inconscientemente un dulce aroma de excitación escapaba de ella y se colaba en las fosas nasales del ninja sonriente que se relamía los labios internamente ya saboreándose lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo, deambularon por el parque entre los murmullos de los jóvenes que jugaban relajados y sin preocupación alguna, poco a poco se fueron alejando de todo y todos al tiempo que se perdían en la distancia y fue en ese momento que el rubio decidió comenzar a atacar, su mano descendió despacio por la espalda baja de la joven chica que solo atino a dejar salir un ligero chillido de asombro al sentir como la mano del rubio se posaba sobre su trasero amasando suavemente su firme y joven trasero no muy grande pero redondo y firme como pocos, el color rojo de sus mejillas solo aumentaba con cada suave y sutil giro de la mano de Naruto que poco a poco relajo sus caricias antes de detenerse por completo, Moegi estaba mas roja que de lo que ella pudiese haber imaginado cuando alzo su vista poco a poco hacia el rubio que ahora la miraba amorosamente con esos hipnóticos ojos azules al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio hasta ella, -eres muy hermosa Moegi_chan- recito el ninja ojiazul al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio a la chica, los ojos de Moegi se abrieron enormes al tiempo que los labios de Naruto se unían a los propios en un suave y tierno primer beso, no fue difícil ni tardado ya que pronto los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados entregándose por completo a los labios experimentados del ojiazul que poco a poco empujaba su lengua contra la tierna boca de Moegi quien solo entreabrió sus labios, su lengua se coló en la boca de la chica iniciando un roce suave que lentamente aumentaba de pasión e intensidad al tiempo que la mano del rubio bajaba por las caderas de la chica, suavemente bajo por su ropa hasta que sintió la piel suave y tersa de su pierna, le rozo con suavidad en una caricia muy tierna y sutil al tiempo que subía despacio, las manos de la chica se posaban sobre el pecho del rubio en un vano intento de repelerlo que fue por completo inútil, pronto la palma del rubio estaba posándose sobre la tela de la entrepierna de Moegi quien solo seguía sumida en el beso intenso del rubio que no dejaba de acariciarle con insistencia deslizando su mano de arriba abajo sobre la tela de su ropa al tiempo que la humedad interna de la chica se volvía mas y mas notoria, el rubio se separo al fin y contemplo la visión de la sonrojada y gimiente Moegi  
-te ves mas bella asi Moegi_chan…¿quieres que pare?- pregunto el ojiazul con burla en su voz mientras separaba su mano del cuerpo de la chica sonrojada  
-…no, sigue Naruto_kun quiero que sigas- suplico la chica mientras tomaba al rubio de la muñeca jalando su mano contra ella en una acción que ni la misma Moegi esperaba realizar pero el calor y el deseo sembrados en ella por aquella visión estaban ya comenzando a manejarle  
-entonces, vamos a un lugar mas intimo Moegi_chan- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo antes de besar de nuevo a la chica y abrazarla suavemente antes de que ambos se desvanecieran en el aire casi como fantasmas.

Casi al mismo tiempo en un sitio seguro y oscuro en un salón muy privado e intimo en uno de los viejos y mas secretos laboratorios de cierto hombre en la aldea, el sanin de las serpientes escuchaba el pequeño informa de su espía de lentes y se tornaba serio en cuanto lo termino de escuchar hablar, siempre supo de ese mencionado jutsu de protección para el hokage pero nunca se le perfecciono ya que fue un trabajo del fallecido Minato y solo el podía terminarlo o eso era lo que el sanin de las serpientes pensaba, se hundió un poco en su vieja y aun confortable silla mientras procesaba las palabras de Kabuto y sus ojos se cerraban meditando en la posible respuesta de aquel argumento expresado por el ninja de ojos azules que sin duda había mostrado una gran habilidad para conseguir información y sobretodo para traicionar a las personas en función de sus deseos de venganza contra Konoha, o eso era lo que Orochimaru pensaba pero claro la verdad estaba mucho mas alla de lo que el simple hombre de piel pálida podría esperar –Jiraiya, solo ese viejo sapo podría concluir ese jutsu de sellado, y si lo hizo no podre tocar al sandaime a menos que tenga la clave para romperlo- mascullo al fin un irritado Orochimaru al tiempo que Kabuto se arrodillaba ante el distanciándose un poco de su maestro no fuera que en un arranque de enojo la agarrase contra el quien ni siquiera la debía o temia en ese momento, el hombre del largo cabello oscuro resoplo un momento mientras de nuevo se tornaba meditabundo y con una sonrisa sarcástica y algo burlona empezó a negar bajo la mirada curiosa del ninja de lentes , una sonrisa final apareció en su rostro y enfoco al ninja arrodillado antes de hablar una vez mas –quien lo diría al parecer si tendré que darle ese jutsu a Naruto_kun, Kabuko búscalo y dile que si nos consigue la clave del sello le daremos el edo tensei pero que sea rápido antes de que descubra que el sello maldito no lo puede utilizar el- fueron las palabras del sanin traidor a su asistente que aun inclinado asintió a las palabras de su maestro al tiempo que el sanin se giraba a su pequeño tablero de piezas donde ya se delineaban sus planes de aniquilación para la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Estaba escondida como siempre en las sombras y como buena ninja raíz estaba callada e inadvertida, Tomoyo nunca se había sentido incomoda con esa forma de vivir ni de hacer las cosas después de todo era lo único que conocía gracias a su estancia en las fuerzas del vendado Danzou pero en ese momento estaba extraña. No comprendía del todo que era lo que le pasaba solo podía concluir una cosa , estaba caliente y húmeda, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar bajo su ajustada ropa anbu mientras que entre sus piernas un escozor muy singular y un deseo desesperado de la compañía del rubio se manifestaba todo mientras veía la escena frente a ella, Haku y Kurotsuchi habían salido de la residencia del rubio para que la ninja de la roca se realizara un chequeo medico que llevaría un par de horas o mas si Haku lo retrasaba lo suficiente casi de inmediato en cuanto ellas se fueron el rubio apareció en el lugar abrazando a una joven y linda niña que tan pronto soltó tomo de la mano llevándole a la recamara y ahí fue donde todo dio inicio, los ojos oscuros de Tomoyo contemplaron como con besos y caricias suaves el rubio beso a la chica de nombre Moegi al tiempo que la despojaba suavemente de sus ropas, nunca como en ese momento la anbu deseo sentir los dedos del rubio sobre ella y no sobre la chica, las mejillas de Moegi estaban rojas cual manzanas al tiempo que su ropa era desprendida de su cuerpo y caía en algún punto de la recamara y así fue como llego a ese momento, estaba solo en su ropa interior blanca y sencilla que denotaba su juventud, sus pantaletas blancas y suaves estaban humedecidas al tiempo que el rubio contemplaba a la joven chica –No me veas me da vergüenza- dijo la chica cubriéndose el rostro al tiempo que el rubio se relamía los labios y con suavidad empujaba a Moegi sobre la suave y mullida cama al tiempo que el rubio se despojaba de su camisa, el torso de Naruto quedo expuesto y los ojos de la chica no pudieron evitar el contemplarlo con atención al tiempo que el color rojo de sus mejillas solo aumentaba otro poco, el rubio se reclino sobre Moegi y la beso de nuevo con pasión al tiempo que sus manos despojaban suavemente a la chica de su sostén blanco que pronto acabo en el suelo y frente a los ojos de Naruto los pequeños y redondos pechos de Moegi quedaron expuestos con sus rosados y duros pezones al aire –son tan bellos Moegi_chan- dijo el rubio con gentileza antes de acariciarlos con suavidad.

Los gemidos de la pelinaranjosa chica no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que las manos dl ninja ojiazul amasaban con suavidad sus pequeños encantos, los apretaban por completo mientras sus dedos se hundían en sus pechos pequeños copa a , sus yemas rozaban los duros pezones de Moegi quien solo abría su boca para dejar salir fuertes gemidos que casi sonaban como alaridos al tiempo que el rubio lamia suavemente su cuello y se deslizaba por el mismo probando l joven u dulce piel de Moegi quien seguía perdida en su mundo, sus piernas delgadas y bellas se abrían por completo en toda su extensión abrazando al rubio que comenzaba a bajar sobre su torso hasta que quedo frente a los jóvenes encantos de la chic, el rubio bajo despacio sobre ellos mientras su lengua sobresalía de su boca y lamia con suavidad los duros pezones –aaahhh- la espalda de la chica se arqueo del gusto al sentir como el rubio lamia con suavidad sus pezones endurecidos al tiempo que el rubio se inclinaba, sus manos los apretaban con dulzura mientras sus labios se po0saban sobre los pezones chupando con fuerza uno de ellos y acariciando el otro con sus dedos, los gemidos de Moegi eran un mas fuertes que antes al tiempo que el rubio besaba sus pechos, los mordió con suavidad y la espalda de Moegi se arqueo de nuevo mientras que el rubio soltaba el duro y mojado pezón y saltaba al otro pecho, de nuevo repitió ls caricias lentas y delicadas haciendo que los gemidos de la chica no dejasen de salir al por mayor –aaahh mas…mas Naruto_kun no pres aaahhh- suplicaba Moegi mientras que el rubio devoraba gran parte de sus pechos metiendo parte de la punta de los mismos en su boca, la rodilla del rubio se coló entre las piernas de la chica y rozo la mojada entrepierna , de inmediato el rubio se separo de ella mirándole con un enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba los ojos cerrados de la joven e inexperta chica así como su respiración agitada, contemplo su entrepierna justo donde su blanca y tersa pantaleta se transparentaba casi por completo ante los fluidos que se desbordaban del interior de Moegi, el rubio se relamió los labios mientras la chica avergonzaba miraba a otro lado al tiempo que sentí como Naruto la despojaba de su prenda mojada.

El rubio la olio suavemente percibiendo el aroma de un mujer deseosa antes de contemplar por completo a la chica desnuda ante el, -eres perfecta Megi_chan- dijo el rubio antes de caer sobre ella, Moegi no alcanzo a decir ni a reaccionar solo pudo sentir como los labios de Naruto se posaban en su entrepierna lamiendo suavemente al tiempo que ella gemía, su lengua se coló entre los pliegues de su intimidad sus jugos eran dulces y no paraban de salir mientras la lengua del rubio se iba adentro y afuera a gran velocidad mientras las piernas de Moegi se apretaban contra el tratando de apresarlo y no dejarlo ir, l lengua de Naruto se retorcía dentro de ella al tiempo que su nariz rozaba el clítoris de la chica que se revolvía en su sitio mientras su cuerpo se calentaba y entumecía cada segundo mas, no pudo resistir mas y con un fuerte y estrepitoso gemido Moegi estallo con fuerza derramando sus dulces y deliciosos jugos en la boca del rubio que con una gran y enorme sonrisa terminaba de devorar sus jugos alzándose frente a la chica casi inconsciente –Moegi_chan es tu turno- fue todo lo que el dijo antes de recostarse en la cama mientras Moegi miraba al rubio entre sus piernas su miembro se alzaba enorme y duro como siempre haciéndola sentir temerosa, el deseo solo aumento en ella cundo el pene del ubio pareció latir cuando ella lo miro, se aproximó despacio a el y con timidez lo acaricio, estaba caliente y duro los labios de Moegi se abrieron despacio y con miedo su lengua se asomo, lamió suavemente la cabeza del pene del ubio que lanzo un suave gemido mientras el sabor de su miembro se grababa en la mente de la chica, -es…es…es delicioso- fue todo lo que l inocente chica pudo decir antes de rodear la cabeza con sus labios, empezó entonces a chuparle con fuerza mientas que el ubio se dejaba consentí, con dificultad Moegi trataba de traga su miembro peo ir ms allá de la mitad le era imposible, solo pudo con medio pene que chupaba y lamia ansiosa y hambrienta, su boca chupaba con fuerza y deseo mientras que sus manos masturbaban el tronco del pene del rubio que no podía deja de gemir ante ello su miembro latía con fuerza mientras la saliva y el place lo inundaba al tiempo que el esfuerzo de Moegi rendía frutos al fin–aahh Moegi_chan abe grande aquí va tu premio aahhhhhhh- el rubio disparo una abundante y enorme descarga de semen espeso y caliente que inundo la boca de la chica que casi se atraganta cuando comenzó a tragar el semen caliente y espeso del ninja ojiazul.

Naruto la dejo degusta su semilla con calma mirándola tragar cuando al fin libero su miembro aun endurecido, despacio y sin detenerse Naruto se acomodo sobre la chica excitada , el rostro de Moegi estaba salpicado del semen del rubio y este solo alzaba sus piernas mientras apuntaba a su blanco –eres mía Moegi_chan vedad que si?- pregunto con algo de duda mientras su miembro rozaba los labios mojados de Moegi quien solo se sonrojo un ms, de un solo golpe el rubio arremetió contra ella, su paredes internas se abrieron mientras que el miembro de Naruto se hundía en Moegi suavemente su pene se coló dentro de ella mientras un fuete gemido resonaba cortesía de su boca y el rubio lo sentía con claridad –aaaahhh Moegi_chan eres tan apretada, lo adoro- gimió suavemente mientas empujaba mas su miembro hasta que sintió la barrera interna, la golpeo con suavidad mientras retrocedía y Moegi gemía con fuerza sintiendo como el ubio salía de ella, sus piernas rodearon las caderas de Naruto tratando de impedir que saliera de ella, l sonrisa de Naruto creció aun ms cuando empujo contra ella, el gemido de Moegi resonó con fuerza mientras sentía como el rubio se enteraba en ella empujando contra su inocencia –quieres que te haga mi mujer vedad Moegi_chan- pregunto el rubio jugando contra su himen golpeándole suavemente mientras l chica solo podía gemir una respuesta solo un aaahhhh salió de su boca mientras asentí a la pregunta del rubio, un solo empujón basto y el miembro de Naruto se hundió en ella desgarrando su himen, el dolor resonó con fuerza mientas que el pene del rubio se hundía en ella, las gotas rojas cayeron del interior de Moegi quien no paraba de gemir abrazándose al rubio sobre ella que le empujaba suavemente , el pene de Naruto la abría de sobremanera al tiempo que entraba en ella y el rubio cerraba los ojos del gusto, estaba tan apretada y delicada y solo podía sentí las contracciones de la vagina de Moegi apestándole con fuerza, se movía despacio ya que si se balanceaba demasiado sabría que perdería el control y no paria hasta llenarla pero eso aun era pronto, los gemidos de Moegi resonaban con fuerza mientras las manos del rubio se colaban en su espalda levantándola de la cama y repegandola contra el, la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura dejando que su miembro se hundiera en ella rozando la entrada de su vientre mientas ella solo podía gemir al sentirlo tan adentro  
-aahhh Naruto_kun eres muy grande me llenas mucho aaahhhh- gemía Moegi mientas el rubio la subía y bajaba contra el a un ritmo constante dejándole sentir como amenazaba con colarse en su vientre  
-ees mi putita verdad Moegi_chan dilo mi pequeña putita di que loe res y te llenare aun mas- susurro el rubio mientas su pene tocaba la entrada de su vientre y Moegi gemía con fuerza sintiendo la presión

-siii soy tu Puta Naruto_kun!- finalmente la joven ninja se quebró y el rubio la dejo cae, los ojos de Moegi se abrieron como platos cuando el pene del ubio se hundió dentro de ella, su vientre se inundo del pene de Naruto que siguió entando hasta distenderlo mientras Moegi gritaba –AAAAAHHH ES ENORME AAAAHHHH NAUTO_ AAHAHHHH- gritaba con fuerza mientras el rubio se detenía y permanecía inerte, el tiempo paso y ponto la misma chica comenzó a moverse despacio sobe el ubio, sus pechos pequeños apenas se movían mientras ascendía sobe Naruto sintiendo como su pene llenaba por completo su útero, el rubio l beso con pasión mientras Moegi no dejaba de declararse su puta con cada embestida que el ubio le propinaba Naruto de nuevo comenzó a besa sus pechos al tiempo que su miembro entraba y salía por completo causando una mezcla extraña de dolor y placer en MOegi quien se movía cada vez con mas fuerza, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza l tiempo que Naruto la abrazaba repegandola aun mas a el y gemía en su oído –mi putita mi bella putita Moegi_chan vas a se buena y hacer lo que diga verdad- pregunto de nuevo clavándose hasta el fondo recibiendo un si entremezclado con un fuerte gemido mientras el sonreía, -aahhh Naruto_kun si hare lo que me pidas- gemía Moegi mientras el rubio sonreía ahora tenia un acceso directo a la hermana de Hinata un acceso que los Hyuuga no iban a bloquear, el rubio la embistió con fuerza hundiéndose dentro de Moegi una y otra vez al tiempo que ella solo gemía con fuerza cerrando sus ojos mientras el calor la invadía y su cuerpo se entumecía, un fuerte gemido de ambos resonó en la recamara del ojiazul y el semen espeso de Naruto inundo el vientre joven y hasta entonces puro de Moegi, el semen del ubio fue demasiado y se abulto un poco antes de que se derramase hacia afuera y de que Moegi se desplomaba sobre la cama, su rostro solo tenia una expresión de mirada perdía mientras la enorme sonrisa en su rostro dejaba en claro una sola cosa, ahora le pertenecía al ubio que sonreía mientras sacaba su miembro un duro de la chica relamiéndose los labios ya que aun faltaba mas, este solo era el inicio.

* * *

y se termino este lago y extenso capitulo que como vimos nos trajo sorpresas numero uno que hikari parece terca y decidida a reclutar naruto o destruirlo me pregunto quienes sean sus guerreros esos, luego orochimaru que ahora se ve tentado a hacer otro tato con naruto sin sabe lo mal que le y si leyeron bien tsume y kushina tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado eso lo explicare mas adelante jejeje y claro Moegi ha caído me pregunto si eso les gusto

_…. (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca al vela inconsciente)  
… (murmura cosas en sus sueños sobre estar en su lugar y el autor niega)  
… (desmayada en un charco de sangre el autor mira a la ultima)  
quiero…quiero….quiero leer mas (se desploma al suelo y el auto rie nervioso)  
_creo que a ellas si lees gusto no creen?

hasta la proxima  
atte:Kurai-sho y compañía  
pd: les gusto el par de lemons del capitulo


	47. C46: Todo en marcha

Si aquí estoy de regreso! He venido a ustedes parra deleitarles con otra conti de este fic que creo puede llegar a ser tan extenso como mi fic original peo no quiero adelantarme demasiado a las posibilidades mejo pasemos con lo pertinente en este momento los reviews

**DeathDemon98**: si maldito como lo envidas no?  
**Rikimau uzumaki92**: ya veremos a quienes resucita y sii la diosa de la luz y yami tendrian una buena lucha de esas que nos gustan a todos jejejeje, y en cuanto a lo de unohana quien sabe ya ves como es Naruto  
**Alex-Flyppy**: lo de unohana ya lo tengo ideado lo del trio con las lindas hanabi y moegi es una posibilidad y si hikari es en verdad testaruda  
**Naruto Kurai**: aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y sabes lo que dices sobre naruto no esta tan desviado de la trama eh  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: si seguira el fic para lo de Nel ya tengo algo ideado ya que tambien la contemplaba, lo de la orgia con las Uzumaki espera a leer el cap para que veas que tengo en mente jejeje,y e ncuanto a lo de la virginidad de yami eso es un rotundo...si  
**kuro shuppo**: claro usalo por mi no hay problema  
**alexandert coss**: me alega que el cap te gustara y creo que es afortunada moegi,lo de kushina ya veremos que paso con rei el momento de la diosa de la muerte ya viene y los guerrreros de hikari bueno cuando aparezcan veremos de que esta hecho su bando  
**Kuro Tamashi**: en este fic moegi tiene doce recuerda que los ninjas en este fic se graduan mas adultos  
**Loquin**: creo que le gusta la estechez XD, peo si con esas chicas de tales atributos pero ya sabes como es  
**al potter w 12**: nauto no va a dejar a ninguna de sus chicas créeme y en cuanto a lo de la serpiente ya veremos que se trae entre manos el rubio  
**leknyn**: el violin volver a asalir creeme, lo de las chicas poco a poco comenzaran a reunirse y lo de el embarazo ya veremos como se dieron las cosas que hay algo de fondo  
**ryu no kami 007:** error de escritura a veces me pasa perdona por ese detalle  
**LeNashSkoll**: de hecho en este fic una muje rya murio y a manos de narruto en cuanto a Hikai ya le tengo deparado un buen destino lo de los elementos nuevos en demonio puede que si empiece a entrena un poco de ellos pero necesitara un maestro para eso y tengo a alguien en mente jejeje

y ya con esto respondido pasemos a lo que esperan todos**  
**_la conti! ( el auto asiente)  
ya quiero saber que mas pasara (mira al autor)  
solo espero que haya acción (el auto sonríe)  
si queremos ve sangre (al autor le sale una gota en la nuca)  
_A veces me preocupan tanto, bueno disfruten de la lectura

Renuncia de derechos: cualquier elermento presentado ene sta historia asi como personajes son propiedad de sus creadores yo no tengo nada de nada por desgracia T_T solo soy dueño de personages originales y una que otra cosa solamente

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- hablando demonio/invocacion  
-(**mmmmm**)- pesnado demonio/invocacion

* * *

**Capitulo 46: Todo en marcha**

Sonreía alegre al tiempo que desayunaba tranquilamente, era una mañana como pocas había tenido en su vida y Naruto estaba mas que feliz en ese momento, había despertado a un muy buen día y estaba tomando una reconfortante taza de te, a un lado de el como siempre vigilante estaba Tomoyo quien le miraba desde su posición de vigilancia a la espera de recibir ordenes del ninja rubio o de ver algo que su señor Danzou necesitara saber todo claro acatando las ordenes del joven ojiazul que seguía en lo suyo con sus ojos cerrados esbozando una ligera sonrisa, atrás de el en su recamara apenas cubierta por las delgadas sabanas yacía una dómida y sonriente Moegi, su cuerpo desnudo yacía repleto en su interior del aun tibio y espeso semen del rubio que se desbordaba desde su joven útero saturado proveyéndola de un calor reconfortante y delicioso, en su rosto dormido una sonrisa se podía percibir junto a los restos secos del fluido blanco y espeso que paso bebiendo toda la noche, era un hecho que la joven kunoichi nunca mas iba a buscar a algún hombre y eso era algo que alegraba a sobremanera al ninja de ojos azules quien seguía bebiendo su humeante taza de te mientras frente a el una sonrojada Haku le miraba con ojos deseosos y una clara intención de hablar, una sola mirada de Naruto basto para que ella sintiera la confianza necesaria para abrir su boca  
-Naruto_sama… puedo…puedo participa- pregunto con esperanza y deseo mientras que el rubio le dedicaba una gran y esplendida sonrisa  
-claro…mmm… muéstrale a Kurotsuchi_chan como… aah se hace- dijo el ubio haciendo que los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron de golpe al tiempo que asentía  
-con mucho place mi seño, le enseñare como complácete- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que se alba de su asiento y con esa enorme sonsa en su rosto se metía bajo la mesa

Debajo de ella se podía ver a la pelinegra de la oca, Kurotsuchi estaba justo frente al rubio chupando con fuerza, entre sus labios el mimbro del rubio se perdía con algo de dificultad al tiempo que la usuaria del helo se aproximaba gateando suavemente, Kurotsuchi sintió su presencia y sacando el miembro del ubio le miro con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y le dedico una sonrisa pervertida, suavemente ofreció el miembro del ubio a Haku quien sonriendo dulce y sumisa gateo hasta el –aprende a complacer a nuestro dueño Kurotsuchi_chan- dijo la pelinegra antes de saca la lengua de su boca y dio inicio a la instrucción de la chica de la roca al tiempo que el ubio solo cerraba sus ojos dejándose querer por las dos humosas chicas bajo la mesa al tiempo que el ubio solo cerraba sus ojos -Tomoyo_chan….aahhh deberías…deberías velas y aprende..mmmm.. puede que ponto tengas que…aahh hacer lo mismo jejejeje- dijo con algo de previsión en sus ojos al tiempo que la anbu raíz asentía agachándose despacio bajo la mesa para contempla como las dos kunoichis se dedicaban enteramente a deleitar al ubio que solo ceaba sus ojos entejándose al place que ambas mujeres le brindaban todo mientras se preguntaba en donde cierta ora de nueve colas podía haberse metido después de todo ya tena poco mas de un día sin escuchar sus peticiones ni chistes y era algo extraño seguramente estaba planeando algo la pegunta era…¿Qué?; en otro sitio en un lugar sin duda espeluznante se encontraba ella, la hermosa mujer de singular y revelador atuendo contemplaba frente a ella su vasto reno repleto de dolor y tortura, castillos donde los jitos resonaban, fosas humeantes de llamas y oca fundida, arboles de aspecto demoniaco por doquier y sobretodo los ecos de gritos y desgarradoras suplicas de piedad, todo hacia que la sonrisa de su rosto solo crecerá un poco mas a cada segundo mientras contemplaba la extensión de su reino todo mientras miraba en dirección del horizonte, en su mano derecha una copa repleta de vino delicioso y fresco se podía ve al tiempo que seguía en su posición en el balcón de su enorme palacio sumido en la oscuridad al tiempo que miraba al interior de su dormitorio alzando una de sus cejas –**que alegría que me visites zorrita peo dime ¿Por qué viniste sola?-** pregunto la bella mujer mientras de las tinieblas emergía la sensual pelirroja enfundada en su entallada ropa mirándole con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que caminaba despacio dejando que su cuerpo se contoneara ante cada paso –**apuesto a que preferirías que hubiera traido a Naruto_kun par jugar los tres juntos vedad?-** dijo la kitsune con esa sonrisa tan suya al tiempo que la mujer le egresaba una sonrisa pervertida que de inmediato arranco una gran carcajada de ambas mujeres mientras miraban al horizonte con diversión en sus ojos  
-**entonces Imari, a que debo el honor de tu visita no será que tratas de seducirme o si?-** pregunto la mujer al tiempo que miraba ala pelirroja con una mirada insinuante y una sonrisa mas que provocadora  
-**la idea es buena peo no puedo hacer eso tu le perteneces a Nauto_kun y yo no toco sus cosas sin su permiso mas bien quisiera dar un paseo por tu reino Shingami_chan-** hablo con dulzur haciendo que la ceja de la diosa de la muerte se alzara de inmediato  
-**y que dijiste esta se lo creyó, no soy tonta dime que es lo que buscas en verdad pequeña demonio-** si ella era una mujer muy astuta y la pelirroja sonería por esa razón era que ella siempre le cayo tan bien

Se aproximo a su oído y susurrándole con calma relato su idea, poco a poco el rostro de la diosa de la muerte paso de uno lleno de duda, a uno con una sonrisa pequeña en sus bellos labios y de inmediato paso a una expresión de diversión mientras escuchaba el pequeño plan de la pelirroja que se separo del oído de la diosa tras relatarle toda su idea –**eso es tan perverso y cruel…me encanta puedes buscar cuanto gustes pero recuerda las reglas por mas diosa que sea no puedo llevar su alma a la tierra de nuevo- **hablo la deidad mientras miraba fijamente a la zorra que asintiendo a sus palabras comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la orilla del balcón hasta que pudo ver el horizonte aun con mas claridad –** no te apures Naruto_kun se encargara de eso**- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que seguía su camino antes de desvanecerse en un remolino de fuego que se disipo en el aire, la sonrisa de la diosa de la muerte solo se acrecentó al tiempo que avanzaba al interior de su recinto, si la zorra andaba ahí eso significaba que el rubio seguramente estaba sola y ella tenia una buena idea –**creo que Nauto_kun necesita compañía jejeje- ** se reía con lujuria al tiempo que caminaba con una sola idea en mente idea que giraba en tono al rubio y a una muy larga y deliciosa noche que ya esperaba diera inicio.

De nuevo en el mundo de los mortales aunque no en la aldea de la hoja sino en un camino desolado de roca y polvo una comitiva avanzaba despacio con un solo destino en su mente, la mencionada aldea oculta ente las hojas, en sus caras se podía ver el nerviosismo al tiempo que caminaban a paso firme siguiendo a su pequeño kage quien flotaba al frente con su mirada fija en la meta que se hallaba en la distancia –Tsuchikage_sama, de verdad cree que Konoha nos recibirá bien- pregunto uno de tantos ninjas al tiempo que se aproximaba a su líder de cota estatura que le dirigió una mirada, sus dudas tenían fundamento ya que nunca tuvieron buena relación con la hoja y menos después de la última gran guerra en la que sus relaciones se rompieron por completo y ahora estaban marchando hacia ella –no se apuren, Sautobi es un buen anfitrión nadie nos atacar ténganlo por seguro- si el hombre de nariz bulbosa tenia razón durante los exámenes la tegua prohibía cualquier atentado y Sautobu honraría dicha tregua, los ninjas de la oca asintieron a las palabras de su kage mientras seguían su camino aunque el kage de cota estatura tena otras ideas en su mente en ese momento ideas que giraban en torno a una persona que hacia tanto no veía y en tono a la ineficacia de su nieta quien no se reportaba solo esperaba que siguiera con vida aunque si moría podía usase como razón para una guerra pero claro tendía que lidia con su nuera y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer por mas kage que fuese –(mas vale que sigas viva Kuotsuchi o Unohana va a clama por sangre y ni yo podre pararla)- pensaba el kage diminuto mientras vagos recuerdos de la juventud de la hemos amuje pasaban por su mente dándole escalofríos; en otro punto del mundo en medio del mar una embarcación de buen tamaño navegaba a paso lento y seguro, le iba a toma días llegar a Nami no kuni donde atacarían para aprovechar su puente y poder desembarcar a tierra firme, sobre la cubierta un par de ninjas de la aldea de la niebla contemplaban el horizonte con calma mientas seguían navegando hacia su destino –diablos esto si que es aburrido porque no taje unas catas- se quejaba uno de los ninjas recibiendo una mirada sevea de su compañero quien solo negaba a su actitud antes de mirar de nuevo a la inmensidad del océano con una sola pregunta en su mente, donde se había metido la mujer del grupo, en ese momento la mencionada mujer veía con algo de emoción como la invocación se desvanecía en el mar, con ella llevaba un informe para la resistencia de la aldea de la niebla, mucho tiempo sufrieron bajo el yugo de su despiadado líder y ahora con la aparición del mercenario parecían tener la posibilidad de terminar con todo, si los rumores eran ciertos el podía se la pieza clave que necesitaban para derrocar al mizukage y terminar con su reno de sangre o al menos eso ea lo que pensaban –bueno ahora a esperar a que ese hombre si sea lo que se dice de el, bueno creo que puedo relájame ahora- se dijo a si misma mientras se recostaba sobe la silla de playa que tenia en el techo del barco, usaba en es momento un diminuto y entallado traje de baño color azul que apenas podía contener sus grandes pechos copa doble d que casi podrían rivalizar con los de la misma Imari, sus piernas largas su vientre plano y su piel blanca quedaban por completo expuestos al tiempo que se bronceaba cómodamente y sin que nadie le molestara, si Mei Teumi era una mujer por demás hermosa y como ultima heredera de su clan tenia muchas presiones por eso mismo esta relajación le vendría tan bien y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de flojear y pensar en el futuro porque como decía Ao ella estaba en la flor de su vida y tenia que empezar a pensar en buscar un marido pero claro no podía ser cualquiera tendía que ser uno muy poderoso –(y un animal en la cama)- una sonrisa pervertida adorno la cara de Mei antes de negar a sus ideas al parecer si estaba comenzando a sentirse algo necesitada de compañía masculina por las noches y quien sabe a lo mejor en la aldea de Konoha podría encontrar algún candidato para hacerle compañía al menos por un par de noches

De nuevo en la aldea oculta ente las hojas, un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negó estaba sumido en su escondite no era otro mas que Orochimaru quien aun meditaba las opciones, había estado presionando a sus informantes en busca de algo que le pudiera decir si aquello que el rubio le indico era verdad y no pudo encontrar nada, no cavia duda que el secreto estaba mas que bien guardado pero si lo que el rubio dijo era cierto en ese caso todos sus planes estaban en peligro y tenia que hacer algo –(si lo que Naruto dice es vedad todo podría fracasar )- pensaba el san de las serpientes al tiempo que guiña molesto nunca pensó que alguien como Naruto lo tendría justo en esa posición aunque tena que reconocer que la actitud ventajosa y traidora del ubio para con la aldea de Konoha le agradaba y mucho  
-Kabuto ven aquí- clamo con su voz autoritaria haciendo que su subordinado aparecerá de inmediato  
-que desea Orochimaru_sama- dijo servil mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre de ojos viperinos  
-busca a Naruto dile que si nos consigue la información que prometió, le entregare el edo tensei- los ojos del ninja de lentes se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de su amo al tiempo que se ponía de pie ante la noticia  
-pero Orochimaru_sama de vedad va a entegárselo?- preguntaba incrédulo mentiras que el sanin de las serpientes le miraba fijamente  
-tenemos que conseguir esa información kabuto y parece que el es la única persona que nos la puede da asique hay que pagar su precio- recito el hombre de cabellos negros al tiempo que se daba la vuelta listo para marcharse a las profundidades de su escondrijo  
-peo no sabemos a quien podría revivir – de nuevo kabuto mostraba un duda razonable al tiempo que el sanin seguía caminando  
-lo se pero mis opciones son las mejores ahora ve- ordeno con algo de molestia ante las protestas de su subordinado  
-hai—se inclino respetuoso antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad mientras el sanin sonreía complacido al velo marcharse.

De nuevo en las calles de la aldea el ubio seguía caminando ahora con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al tiempo que deambulaba por la aldea, por un segundo la idea de entrenar un poco paso por su mente pero la deshecho de inmediato conociendo a Danzou de seguro que tendía a alguien vigilándole además de Tomoyo y no deseaba darle pistas sobre sus capacidades al menos no aun claro estaba todo era cosa de esperar su momento -maldito demonio- fue solo un susurro peo basto para que el rubio le escuchara se trtaba de un aldeano que le miraba de mala manera mientras caminaba por la calle, estaba a la salida de su negocio y el ubio le miro fijamente, por un segundo el color de la cara de aquel hombre se esfumo antes de que se metiera a toda prisa en su local mientras el rubio sonreía malévolamente mientras miraba en su dirección –(parece que un "accidente" va a pasar)- pensó con diversión y mas aun al ve el sitio donde el hombre había entado una carnicería, la sonrisa de Naruto solo pudo aumenta mas al ver el letrero con claridad, dio la vuelta en un callejón y se envolvió en aquella ilusión que le hacia por completo invisible, en el interior de la carnicería el pobre y aun asustado hombre miraba por las ventanas como el ubio se alejo y ahora suspiraba aliviado, el suave tintineo llamo su atención y volteo a la puerta curiosamente esta se cerro y no entro nadie –malditos mocosos algún día dejaran de jugar con mi puerta?- se pregunto el hombre mal encarado mientas colocaba un letrero de cerrado en la misma y se dirigía al fondo de su local, marcho a la parte posterior de su gran congelador y encendió la sierra, el rugir del motor resonó mientras el empezaba a cortar carne con cuidado y paciencia, nunca se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor un ubio cubierto por una manto ilusorio le miraba con una sonrisa mas que perversa en su cara, la carne era cortada y Naruto miraba todo con diversión tenia una clara idea de lo que iba a hacer y solo era cosa de esperar su oportunidad, fue un acto de total descuido de parte del hombre que se alejo de la maquina dejándola encendida solo para facilitar el trabajo del rubio, un solo movimiento de su mano basto y un poco de su chakra se condenso formando un pequeño chaco de agua que el carnicero piso, claro eso no debería se suficiente como para derribarlo peo el sopló suave de aire si lo fue, le dio con fuerza empujándolo hacia atrás y el hombre cayo con un gran grito al caer al suelo –aaaaaaahhhh- no duro mucho su alarido, la machina aun estaba encendida y el sondo del cortar resonó, la sangre salpico por todos lados mientras la cabeza del hombre era dividida a la mitad, el hueso tono los restos de cerebro comenzaron a volar por el aire y ponto el hombre estaba en el suelo, su sangre yacía regada por todos lados junto con su cerebro que salía cortado de la mitad de su cabeza al tiempo que su cadáver de ojo abierto miraba a la puerta, -jejejejeje- la suave isa corrió por el aire al tiempo que la puerta se abría y cerraba de nuevo mientras el rubio colocaba el letrero en abierto y se alejaba despacio a la espera de que alguien le encontrase y pudiera divertirse otro poco al ve su cara ante el espectáculo que había preparado, fue una p0ena que no lograra su cometido porque en una bola de humo la anbu de mascara felina apareció a su lado

-Naruto_san, hokage_sama desea verte- dijo Yugao mientras miraba al ubio que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, al parecer las cosas se le estaban colocando por si solas, el habría tenido que buscar a la mujer para conseguir la información que aun necesitaba y ahora ella había aparecido de ponto a su lado –no me llames Naruto_san Yugao_chan solo dime Naruto- y le extendió la mano como si deseara saludarla, fue ahí donde Yugao cometió el error, miro al ubio a los ojos y de ponto se vio sobrepasada por aquella ilusión que el tanto usaba, se vio a si misma en aquella recamara, su mascara estaba en el suelo y su ajustado taje anbu estaba desgarrado apenas sobre su cuerpo quedaban tozos de tela y ella se movía con velocidad subiendo y bajando del miembro del rubio que se clavaba lo mas profundo que podía en ella con cada golpe al tiempo que el gemía y ella clamaba por su semilla, fue un orgasmo arrollador el que pudo ve y casi sentí cuando el ninja ojiazul descargaba con fuerza en su vientre, parpadeo un segundo regresando al presente al tiempo que Naruto se aproximaba demasiado a ella despacio y con cierta confianza mientas su mano la tomaba de la cintura repegandola a su persona –que te ocurre Yugao_chan? Casi pareciera que estas excitada- dijo el a modo de juego antes de soltarla y darse la vuelta alejándose despacio de la anbu confundida que solo sabía una cosa en ese momento, su entrepierna estaba muy mojada y solo podía pensar en una cosa –(esto esta muy mal, es el hijo de sensei y tengo novio peo…pero quiero estar con el al menos una vez)- pensaba la avergonzada mujer sin saber que solo una vez seria todo lo que el ubio necesitaría para someterla a su voluntad y era precisamente con lo que el estaba contando.

En otro punto de la aldea una mujer de cabellos rosados estaba sentada en la sala de su casa acompañada de su hija que le maba fijamente al tiempo que le informaba sobre sus planes a futuro y su situación actual esperando una reacción positiva de parte de su hija –estas embazada de Naruto_kun…no es justo porque tu si puedes darle un hijo y yo no kasan- protestaba Sakura arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de su madre al tiempo que esta solo negaba a sus protestas,- hija no te pongas así cuando el momento llegue podrás tener un hijo de Nauto_kun aunque me impresiona que no te moleste que me valla a casar con el- preguntaba la muje de ojos vedes de mayor edad a su hija que le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tímida y amorosa en sus labios –estoy feliz de que podamos ser felices juntas, se cuanto sufriste cuando tu esposo se fue y se que Naruto_kun es el mejor hombre y que puede hacernos a ambas las mas felices por eso es que me alegra tanto la noticia- si la sonrisa en la cara de la joven de cabellos osados que indicaba a su madre que le estaba hablando con toda le verdad si el futuo para ambas mujeres de cabellos color de rosa pintaba hermoso y brillante repleto de intensas noches de amo en compañía de su ubio esposo y padre de sus hijos, las dos sonreían de emoción al tiempo que Sakura se levantaba del sillón y salía corriendo a toda pisa en busca de una revista de bodas al tiempo que su madre reía tan emocionada estaba que no le dio tiempo de mencionarle lo de Mikoto pero bueno ya se enteraría cuando fuese la boda con el rubio que en ese momento estaba en la sala de espera del hokague, estaba muy aburrido y su unico entretenimiento en ese momento era recodar el rosto y los gritos de aquel hombre pero para el fue una verdadera lastima no pode ver como lo descubrían pero bueno tenia que atender primero al sandaime quien se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en recibirle y eso comenzaba a agotar su paciencia cuando al fin la puerta se abrió y el ubio entro tomando asiento, -Naruto voy a se directo que clase de relación tienes con la genin de Iwa Kuotsuchi- pregunto sin rodeos dejando al ubio algo descolocado peo como siempre la honestidad lo sacaría del atolladero  
-se queda en mi casa, es mi mujer y tenemos montones de sexo por?- si el ubio podía ser en verdad directo y descriptivo y el hokage negaba en ese momento a esa actitud  
-Naruto, sabes de quien es nieta, del tsuchikage por lo menos toma precauciones y no la dejes preñada no se como se lo tomaría Onoki es tan viejo que peligro y le de un infarto y terminemos en una guerra- dijo el sandaime mientras el rubio asentía, ese detalle de la procedencia de la pelinegra quizá le seria de mucha utilidad en el futuro  
-bien tendré cuidado viejo alguna otra cosa que desees tratar- pregunto Naruto con ese aire aburrido y algo harto de su estadía en la oficina mientras el hombre se tornaba muy serio  
-bueno, quisiera toca el tema de tu padre- y el rubio le miro fijamente mientras el callaba

El hokage no pudo decir nada la sola mirada de Naruto lo dejo callado mientras buscaba alguna palabra que decir en ese instante mientras el ubio suspiraba poniéndose de pie listo para salir de la oficina no sin antes decirle una sola cosa a Sarutobi –no me interesa lo que ten gas que decir de el ojisan, creo que soy lo bastante listo como para averiguar de quien soy hijo y el tiene mi respeto por su poder pero nunca podre verlo como algo mas que un ninja ya que nunca lo conocí, si me disculpas quiero dar un paseo y quizá entrenar un poco- y sin decir mas el rubio salió de ahí aa paso calmado y sereno mientras que el hokage permanecía callado y en silencio la verdad nunca espero una reacción de ese modo del rubio, hubiera preferido ml veces un arranque de ira que semejante desinterés en su legado pero parecía que en realidad no le interesaba el conocer su origen y para el sandaime era un hecho en verdad triste ya que indicaba que las raíces del ojiazul estaban fuera de la aldea si es que en vedad las tenia peo aun haba esperanza ya que estaban aquellas mujeres y sus hijos si quizá tatar de hacerlo amar su hogar a través de ellas resultaría mejor que la estrategia que uso en ese momento –parece bastante rejego a su herencia- dijo aquella voz de hombre mientras entraba por la ventana, se trataba de un ninja de chaleco ojo cabello blanco y un rostro muy serio que miraba al sandaime quien solo asentía a sus palabras  
-algún día aprenderás a usar la puerta Jiraiya?- pegunto el viejo kage mientras miraba al hombre en su ventana con una sonrisa  
-oye y abandona mi estilo olvídalo sensei, aunque lo que me apura ahora es mi ahijado- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos mientras que el hokage asentía a sus palabras mirando por donde el rubio se fue  
-si es lo que importa no deseo que vuelva a irse y si lo obligo se largara y no podremos pararlo con sus capacidades de mercenario de seguro se lo tragaría la tierra te lo encargo mucho Jiraiya- hablo el sandaime al tiempo que el ninja salía por la ventana no sin antes dedicarle una gran sonrisa  
-desde luego sensei, estas hablando con el gran gama san!- y salto por la ventana a toda velocidad mientras el hombre negaba  
-presumido hasta el fin espero que puedas ayudar a Naruto- dijo a si mismo antes de retomar su odiado papeleo esperando lo mejo para el rubio.

Por su parte caminando por una de las zonas mas boscosas de la aldea se encontraba el ubio, había estado caminando por poco mas de 10 minutos pensando en las bastas posibilidades que la aldea le ofrecía en cuanto a "entretenimiento" se refería, el instinto lo hizo reaccionar, se movió a un costado esquivando con facilidad el kunai que paso por el viento hasta clavarse en un árbol al tiempo que el hombre de cabellos blancos aparecía ante el –nada mal se nota que tienes talento- dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa mientas el ubio entrecerraba los ojos mirándole fijamente al tiempo que lo escaneaba de arriba abajo hasta que abrió la boca –y quien se supone que eres tu y porque me atacas acaso quieres morir- dijo el rubio con un tono oscuro y amenazante al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de pelea y el peliblanco asentía a sus palabras –sabes amenazar, peo no busco tu muerte solo ve de que eres capaz que dices quieres tratar- pregunto con una sonrisa al tiempo que el rubio callaba y sin decir una sola palabra ataco, los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron como platos cuando el ubio apareció a su derecha con el brazo en todo lo alto, lanzo el codo al frente tratando de golpearlo con fuerza, la mano del san de los sapos detuvo el contacto con algún apremio al tiempo que alzaba su pierna, conecto una patada al estomago del rubio alzándolo del suelo mientras la saliva caía de la boca de Naruto que asombrado cayo al suelo y con agilidad dio un salto hacia atrás mirándole fijamente con una mueca algo seria en su cara  
-eres bueno, cualquier otro habría recibido ese golpe pero lo bloqueaste y me lo regresaste- elogio el rubio mientras que Jiraiya asentía a sus palabras  
-que esperabas del gama sanin y tu padrino Naruto- dijo el peliblanco sin reparo alguno al tiempo que Naruto de nuevo se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad  
-eso no me detendrá sanin o no padrino o no tu me atacaste y debes pagar!- murmuro el rubio antes de desvanecerse a toda velocidad.

Jiraya se defendió a todo lo que pudo, bloqueaba golpes y patadas cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior al tiempo que trataba de no caer ante la fuera del rubio que empezaba a presionar su defensa con mucha insistencia mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor golpeando sin detenerse –(asombroso ningún genin tiene este nivel ni fuera mínimo esta al nivel de un jounin bajo)- pensó el sanin tras rechazar de nuevo al ubio que ahora a la distancia le sonreía de manera triunfal al tiempo que señalaba al peliblanco que le miraba con duda –esto dolerá…Byakurai- y de las puntas de sus dedos un brillante relámpago salió volando mucho mas velo que los que el sanin conocía, apenas logo esquivarlo cuando este paso de largo destrozando un árbol con mucha facilidad –(que demonios? Eso no fue un jutsu que conozca)- pensó el peliblanco antes de girar hacia donde estaba el rubio pero para su desgracia este ya estaba de rodillas frente a el, con un poderoso gancho lo golpeo con gran fuerza –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza el sanin antes de cae al suelo saetándose la entrepierna justo donde el puño del rubio se clavo con fuerza haciéndole doblarse de dolo y revolcarse en el suelo desde donde le lanzaba ojos llorosos y molestos por tal agresión –merecías un castigo por atacarme viejo tienes que reconocerlo- dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras Jiraiya tomaba una nota mental, nunca mas atacarlo de ese modo o acabaria mas mal que en esta ocasión  
-veamos si lo entiendo dices se mi padino?- preguntaba el ubio al hombre recuperado que le miraba aun con un deje de enojo por lo que le hizo  
-sii tu padre me eligió para ese honor y yo…yo quiero disculparme por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste y ahora mismo como compensación quiero volverme tu maestro- le recito con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro al tiempo que el ubio le miraba con ojos entrecerrados  
-yo paso sin ver gracias- el sanin se quedo helado mientras Naruto rechazaba su generosa oferta y se ponía de pie listo para salir de ahí al tiempo que el hombre se paraba  
-pero que dices soy un sanin puedo enseñarte tanto como rechazas algo así!- estaba molesto porque su idea no parecía prosperar pero mas que nada le molestaba el hecho de ser despreciado por el rubio si eso hería su orgullo y mucho  
-no te ofendas pero no creo que haya mucho que me puedas enseñar o siquiera sepas algo que pueda valer la pena- si el rubio no estaba para nada convencido de ser acogido como pupilo del hombre y porque lo estaría después de todo el tenia su propio camino ya trazado  
-mocoso no ves que fui el maestro de tu padre podría enseñarte todo sobre el, sus jutsus y todo tu legado, que no lo entiendes- Jiraiya estaba siendo muy insistente y para alguien como Naruto que una vez que toma una decisión no se retracta eso ya lo irritaba  
-ahora vas a jugar esa carta eh?, no te ofendas pero no tengo intención alguna de ser una copia barata de un ninja yo sere incomparable y recordado por ser yo no el hijo de alguien y en cuanto a sus técnicas…ninguna e llama en verdad la atención- el rubio fue tajante y dijo la verdad nada de lo que Minato llego a realizar en vida en realidad le atraía y eso para el sanin era un duro golpe  
-dices eso porque nunca las has visto hasta podrías aprender a invocar sapos como el, solo mira esto y dime que no quieres aprenderlo- el sanin invoco a un gran sapo armado con una espada, no llamo la atención del rubio ni cuando el animal lanzo la espada al aire y la sujeto con su lengua que alargándose blandió el arma hasta rebanar un par de arboles y regresar dejándolo con la espada en la boca  
-buen truco pero sigo pasando, además yo ya tengo una genial invocación, nos vemos Jiraiya_san, cuando y tengas algo que valga la pena me buscas- y sin decir mas el rubio se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera un mero fantasma dejándolo ahí solo en el claro  
-**ese chico si que es raro-** murmuro el sapo antes de desvanecerse en una bola de humo, de inmediato el sanin reacciono, tenia que hablar mas con su maestro sobre el rubio y sobretodo necesitaba conocer esa invocación algo le decía que podía acarrear problemas  
-(no importa que pase te prometo Minato que no dejare que tu hijo se hunda en la oscuridad)- pensaba el hombre peliblanco mientras saltaba en dirección de la torre, era una pena que Naruto hacia mucho tiempo se había sumido en el oscuro sendero que ahora recorría con decisión.

Kushina había lo ojos poco a poco, toda la noche había pasado un calor insoportable que no la había dejado ni un solo segundo y para colmo su cama no estuvo sola, siepre sintió la presencia y el suave roce del cuerpo de Tsue quien en este momento estaba de pie ante ella desnuda y con esa sonrisa en su cara mirándole con suma superioridad al tiempo que los ojos de la pelirroja recorrían el cuerpo de su amiga, a pesar del paso de

los años seguía siendo un monumento de belleza no por nada era considerada como la mas bella e indomable Inuzuka de toda la historia aunque tras conocer a Naruto eso de indomable paso a ser un mero decir como lo demostraba su forma de hablar –se nota que a Naruto_kun le gustan las putas como tu que se revuelcan con su propio hijo pero como rechazar tan grande y maravilloso miembro no es verdad, es el mejor no cabe duda que nació para ser un semental, el semental de todas las hembras de Konoha- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro al tiempo que la pelirroja desnuda sobre la cama solo enrogecia ante las palabras de su amiga y el shock la invadía –(es verdad que clase de mujerzuela soy, me revolqué con mi propio hijo…y…y lo goce tanto)- sus ojos se llenaan despacio de lagrimas al tiempo que Tsume solo le dirigía una mirada serena y esa sonrisa que se negaba a dejar su rostro acompañaba todo lo que decía o miaba denotando su alegría, suavemente se aproximo a Kushina sobre la cama, sus pechos colgaron suavemente sobre las sabanas al tiempo que se aproximaba a la pelirroja de ojos llorosos –sigo siendo la perra alfa Kushina y siempre lo seré, soy una perra mejor que tu y como premio adivina que…Naruto_kun prometió que podre pasar una noche entera con el solos en el bosque cogiendo como lo que somos una pareja en busca de su primer hijo- la sonrisa de Tsume se alargo mas mientras se daba la vuelta levantando su ropa para salir despacio de esa casa contoneándose con felicidad, por su parte la pelirroja seguía ida y meditando las palabras que escucho, pero al final nada había importado ya que se había dado al fin cuenta de lo que había hecho, había tenido sexo con su hijo y solo podía pensar en eso –(soy una puta, tuve sexo con mi hijo, …tuvimos sexo)- se doblo en posición fetal abrazando las sabanas mientras a su mente volvían las imágenes de todo aquel encuentro y aunque no le gustase admitirlo aun su interior se humedecía y entumía clamando por una sola cosa, el miembro de su nuevo dueño, amante y futuro esposo.

En otro punto de la aldea un ninja de ojos azules avanzaba tranquilo y relajado por las calles aun preguntándose si las personas que deseaban reclutarlo a favor de Konoha lo iban a dejar en paz en algún momento, en realidad no estaba seguro de ello y eso era parte de lo que le molestaba tanto, si en definitiva cuando saliera de misión cosa que esperaba fuera pronto se la iba a pasar de las mil maravillas o al menos eso era lo que el rubio esperaba, avanzaba sin un verdadero rumbo por las calles de Konoha cuando su curiosidad lo atrajo hacia aquella calle donde estaba la carnicería que visito antes ese mismo día, en la misma todo un tumulto de personas estaban arremolinadas mientras ninjas cercaban el sitio y una mujer de rostro blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma era atendida por sus amigas –fue espantoso estaba deshecha su cabeza y regado por todos lados…creo que nunca podre olvidar esa imagen- se dijo a si misma la mujer mientras el rubio pasaba de largo aguantándose las ganas de estallar en una carcajada malévola sin duda se perdió un muy buen momento pero claro ya tendría otras oportunidades de pasársela bien en Konoha después de todo ahí siempre abundaban las presas para su diversión, -que es lo que buscas ahora Kabuto- murmuro al viento el ojiazul cuando de una esquina dio la vuelta el mencionado ninja de lentes que le dirigía una mirada tranquila y serena al rubio, bajo toda esa pasividad se escondía una sensación de molestia e irritación para con Naruto pero el la disfrazaba lo mejor que podía o al menos eso era lo que el ninja espía suponía  
-no vengo por gusto Naruto, mi señor ha decidido aceptar tu trato- hablo con cierto desprecio el ninja traidor a lo que el rubio le regresaba una gran sonrisa  
-eso es muy sensato, dime cuando conseguiré mi nuevo jutsu- estaba ansioso y se podía percibir en las palabras que el ojiazul decía  
-en cuanto nos consigas la información que prometiste se te dará tu pago- Kabuto seguía con esa mirada de irritación en el rubio sonriente al tiempo que este asentía a sus palabras  
-oh muchas gracias Kabuto – los ojos de Naruto brillaron un segundo mientras el ninja de lentes se daba la vuelta y se retiraba despacio dejando al ojiazul solo

-hola de nuevo Karu- saludo el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada al bote de basura de aquella calle, de la parte de atrás del mismo un pequeño animal muy semejante a una lagartija o iguana solo que de piel mas oscura aparecía sacando su larga lengua y miraba al rubio con atención –**hola de nuevo Naruto_sama- **saludo el animal reptliano al tiempo que el ubio se agachaba despacio extendiéndole su mano, de inmediato el mencionado se aproximo a Naruto avanzando despacio y trepando por su bazo hasta que se poso por completo sobe uno de los hombros del ubio que le miraba con atención al tiempo que la lengua del animal seguía moviéndose al salir de su boca –no te descubrieron verdad?- cuestionó el ninja de ojos azules al se que simplemente le miro fijamente al tiempo que una sonrisa depredadora aparecía en sus labios animales y mostraba sus dientes afilados como sierra mientras asentía a las palabras del rubio de ojos azules que se limitaba a mirarle con mucha atención –**por supuesto que no mi señor, ni cuenta se dieron esas serpientes de que estaba ahí, fue muy sencillo seguir el cuatro ojos y encontrar su nido**- dijo el se reptiliano al tiempo que Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande que la de antes, por su mente paso un fugaz recuerdo de cuando el ubio se topo con Kabuto y le informó sobre el sello especial que se usaría con el sandaime, había tomado sus precauciones y tenia a dicho animal siguiéndole para cuando el mencionado ninja apareciera, la sonrisa de Naruto solo pudo ensanchase mas cuando recordó el momento en que se separo del ninja traidor dejando que su invocación le siguiera de cerca para comprobar donde se escondían además claro de una cierta misión que le encomendó a su pequeño aliado  
-dime Karu, conseguiste mi encargo?- pregunto Naruto con algo de ansiedad en su voz al tiempo que miraba a su pequeño lagarto  
-**claro que s m seño-** respondió el animal mientras regurgitaba con algo de esfuerzo, de su pequeña boca un cilindro de vidrio emergió repleto con una sustancia morada muy singular en el  
-maravilloso sabia que tu podías conseguírmelo, y mira es mucho mas del que necesitaba- la sonrisa del ubio solo se mantenía al ve su preciado liquido en aquel envase que sostenía a contraluz  
-**para que necesita de eso mi señor, es una sustancia muy peligrosa incluso nosotros los komodo no nos metemos con eso porque puede matarnos si estamos débiles-** hablo el mencionado Karu al rubio que solo sonreía mientras contemplaba la sustancia  
-lo se, pero es necesaria para lo que tengo en mente, aun recuerdo lo que hizo y eso no se quedara impune necesita un castigo y esto es pieza clave mi querido Karu, buen trabajo puedes retirarte- le dijo el ubio al animal que asentía a sus palabas  
-**como mandes mi señor, pero ten cuidado que el veneno de la kusanagi es demasiado peligroso- **hablo la invocación antes de disolverse en una pequeña bola de humo que ascendió al cielo  
-(bueno hora de mover la siguiente pieza)- la sonrisa oscura del ubio era clara señal de que estaba ideando algo y seguramente no iba a terminar bien fuera quien fuera su blanco.

Casi al mismo tiempo en otro punto del mundo en el interior de un sitio oscuro una reunión se estaba llevando acabo -entonces por lo que dices parece que ese mercenario podía ser una adición a nuestro grupo- dijo una voz enigmática sumida en la oscuridad mientras la otra figura encapuchada asentía, estaban en una cueva donde las figuras de capas negras y nubes rojas apenas eran visibles en la inmensa negrura –bah otro tonto para reclutar no se porque lo necesitamos con nosotros es mas que suficiente- hablo aqueo hombre de singular piel azulada y enorme espada vendada sobre su hombro mientras que los demás le miraban con algo de molestia el siempre hablaba de ese modo cuando se trataba de reclutar nuevos integrantes a su peculiar grupo cosa que en experiencia de cierto hombre rubio de parche en un ojo era muy cierto después de todo ese tonto sujeto de la máscara siempre le daba tantos problemas cuando se le pegaba como chicle –lo necesitamos para llenar el hueco que Orochmaru dejo al irse Kisame ya deberías saberlo, bien quien se ofrece para i a visitarlo y evaluarle?- pregunto de nuevo aquella enigmática vos al tiempo que bajo su capucha se apreciaban ojos anillados de un singular tono morado que daban un aspecto tan raro a su portado que les miraba con frialdad al tiempo que todo mundo se miraba unos a otros tratando de ver quien se ofrecía a investigar al mencionado mercenario del que sabían tan poco  
-Tobi va, Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi hará un buen trabajo-hablo con esa voz alegre el sujeto de la mascara en espiral al tiempo que el del parche cerraban sus ojos molesto  
-cierra el hocico Tobi si vas tu creerá que somos una banda de fenómenos inadaptados- rugió molesto al tiempo que el pobre enmascarado caía al suelo rodeado de un aura azulada  
-Deidara_sempai le grito a Tobi…Tobi es un buen chico no un fenómeno- balbuceo con depresión en su voz al tiempo que se quedaba en cuclillas en un rincón rodeado de un aura depresiva y todo mundo miraba la escena con enormes gotas en sus nucas.

-(un hombre mitad planta, una marioneta viviente, un fan de la demolición, un hombre mitad pescado, un par de inmortales donde uno es un fanático religioso y el otro parece una cuza de títere con todos esos hilos, un pelinegro sin personalidad, un demente enmascarado y alguien con múltiples personalidades…si somos todos tan normales)- pensaba con ironía la una mujer del grupo al tiempo que negaba ante las actitudes de todo mundo claro estaba que eran un grupo singular pero eso era algo que no se iba a atreve a decirles peligro y se molestasen con ella –creo que lo mejor será que Zetsu sea quien valla, de otro modo podemos acabar mal esta investigación- dijo aquel sujeto de ojos anillados al tiempo que un hombre singular con el rostro a dos colores y con lo que parecía ser una enorme Venus atrapamoscas a los lados de su cabeza asentía antes de hundirse en el suelo, uno a uno se disolvieron en el aire hasta que al final quedaron solo en enmascarado , la mujer y el sujeto de ojos singulares mirándose unos a otros con cama  
-de vedad crees que se una a nosotros- pregunto con calma el hombre de ojos anillados al hombre de la mascara mientras este asentía a sus palabras  
-si no lo hace habrá que eliminarlo, si me disculpan tengo cosas que atender en kiri- se desvaneció en el aire dejando sola a la mujer y al hombre singular mientras ella le miraba fijamente  
-porque sigues usando eso…deberías mostrarte tal cual y no usar eso- dijo ella con algo de reproche al tiempo que le miraba fijamente  
-lo se, pero quiero mantener eso en secreto hasta que sea necesario, ya sabes como decía sensei, no muestres todos tus ases antes de tiempo- dijo con calma haciendo a su compañera asentí mientras comenzaban a caminar  
-a veces pienso que es demasiado esfuerzo por ocultarlo deberías tener orgullo y mostéaselo a todos de una buena vez- dijo la mujer que dejaba ver cabellos azulados al tiempo que avanzaban en la cueva oscura  
-si lo se Konan, pero quiero esperar el momento justo, eso es todo- le respondió al final cerrando el tema mentas el sondo de la lluvia envolviéndolo todo resonaba y dejaba ve a la salida de la cueva su destino…amegakure.

Volviendo a la aldea oculta entre las hojas el rubio ojiazul caminaba despacio por la calle con su preciado articulo en su bolsillo ya ideando el como realizaría su pequeño proyecto personal cuando lo vio, no era otro que el digámosle singular jounin dl equipo de Kumo un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos ubios pero lo que le importaba al rubio en ese momento no era el sino quien estaba en su interior –(creo que es tiempo de conoce otra linda hembra biju jejejeje)- pensó con una sonrisa al tiempo que daba un par de pasos en su dirección en realidad no se trataban para nada pero lo que el ubio necesitaba era solo estar ceca del mencionado hombre que deambulaba sin un verdadero rumbo por Konoha, se aproximo a el y solo alzo su mano a modo de saludo cuando el vinculo se estableció, todo pareció alentarse mientras el rubio se adentraba dentro de aquel sitio privado en el subconsciente del ninja de kumo, todo se sumió en la oscuridad para el rubio mientras la luz se aclaraba poco a poco y ante el panorama mental aparecía, estaba en una enorme pradera repleta de pastos vedes con montañas rodeadas de nubes al fondo –(de Kumo tenia que ser)- pensó con algo de sarcasmo el ubio mientras contemplaba con claridad dicho sitio, el cielo a medio oscurecer se alzaba sobe su cabeza y el contemplaba todo, dicho sea de paso era un sitio bastante agradable a la distancia casi al pie de las rocas desprendidas de la montaña se alzaban una ruinas de roca y granito que apenas y sostenían un gran techo de roca con labrados muy singulares que asemejaban a toros de múltiples colas golpeándose unos a otros como si lucharan por algo, todos tenía colas cosa muy rara ya que dentro del hombre se suponía que estaba la biju de 8 colas algo muy raro en verdad –extraño, porque estos tienen tan pocas colas?- pregunto al aire el rubio mientras tocaba una de las rocas blancas con dichos grabados –**ellos buscaban ser mi macho pero ninguno lo logo-** dijo aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz haciendo al rubio voltear mientras emergía de la oscuridad de aquel hogar en ruinas

Salió de la oscuridad y Naruto pudo vela, de rosto fino y delicado, piel blanca y tersa vistiendo un conjunto de ropa muy singular, usaba un top entallado que apenas y podía ocultar sus grandes pechos tan enormes como los de la misma Imari, su abdomen plano se podía aprecia a simple vista mientras su falda corta apenas llegaba a medio muslo dejando ve la extensión de sus piernas largas y bellamente torneadas, por detrás un trasero carnoso y duro se bamboleaba a cada paso mientras el sondo de sus pasos resonaba con el tacón de sus botas, avanzaba despacio hacia Naruto con su lago cabello color lila llegándole a media espalda, lo singular eran los mechones que enmarcaban su rosto donde uno de ellos yacía cortado dándole un aspecto curioso aunque no demeritaba su belleza de profundos ojos verde oscuro que le miraban con atención –**así que al fin tengo frente a m al hombre que domo a mi hermana, esperaba a alguien mas impresionante…eres algo decepcionante-**dijo ella mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa recibiendo el pequeño insulto sin dale mayor importancia cosa que no paso desapercibido por la biiju –**que no vas a decir nada o es que te asusta estar frente a una verdadera biiju que no podrás domar- **su voz sonaba en verdad desafiante al tiempo que el rubio la miraba de pies a cabeza y con esa sonrisa se aproximaba despacio a ella al tiempo que la biju tensaba sus músculos lista para agredirlo de se necesario –no respondo, porque nunca le replico a una dama, y menos si es una tan sexy y deseable, y con respecto a eso de no domarte…yo no contaría con que te resistas mucho- dijo el rubio al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy singular y al biju solo esbozaba una sonrisa agresiva en su cara al tiempo que su aura parecía brillar molesta –**nunca nadie me ha domado y tu no serás el primero- ** no dijo mas solo se lanzo al frente, su puño se aproximo al rostro del rubio que solo se movió a un lado, el golpe paso de lago al tiempo que la sujetaba de la muñeca, la empujo suavemente contra el suelo y ambos cayeron al mismo forcejeando en un combate muy suave, -sshhh tranquila preciosa, los dos sabemos que al final acabaras adorándolo- recito el rubio al oído de la biju al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella, sus manos la acariciaron suavemente dele estomago al tiempo que su boca se aproximaba a su cuello, un suave beso basto en el para que la fuerza de la biju flaquera un segundo, dejo de lucha solo un instante y eso fue todo lo que el rubio necesito, con facilidad la hizo girar el rostro y sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, de inmediato las lenguas se trenzaron en una batalla fiera por el dominio que el rubio gano tras instantes de roce constante, la fuerza de la biju comenzó a flaquear –(**mmm que bien besa)- ** pensaba la mujer de las ocho colas al tiempo que las manos del ubio ascendían por su cuerpo, algo que Naruto sabia a la perfección era esto, las mujeres con senos grandes suelen tener puntos muy sensibles en ellos y dado que las biijus tenían pechos ciertamente enormes tal y como le gustaban al rubio eso indicaba que en todas ellas probablemente su punto débil seria ese y estaba dispuesto a confirmar su teoría –**aaahhh-** el suave gemido escapo de la boca de la biju cuando Naruto alcanzo sus pechos, los amaso con suavidad por sobre la tela sopesándoles y apretando, eran firmes y pesados quizá mas que los de la kitsune que había sido su primera biju y con una sonrisa en su rosto supo perfectamente a que se debía eso –(con que pesan mas que los de Imai_chan…de seguro son mas grandes y los esconde para no hacerla enoja)- pensó con una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de la ocho colas mientras lamia su oreja y ella solo podía dejar salir suaves gemidos al tiempo que Naruto apretaba sus pechos y sonreía al sentir la humedad en su entrepierna al roce de su rodilla – justo como pensaba, no eres tan ruda…solo eres una hermosa vaquita que quiere que la ordeñen no?- pregunto el ubio apretando suavemente sus pechos mientras repegaba su pelvis al trasero de la biju, y esta lograba sentirlo, se detuvo en su forcejeo cuando el miembro del rubio se dejo sentir, suavemente la mujer se giro a ver al ojiazul que continuaba amasando suavemente sus pechos al tiempo que le sonreía u se aproximaba despacio a ella  
-**no esta mal…mmm ya veo porque lograste domar a mi hermana peo aahhh…conmigo no será tan fácil-** sus palabas denotaban su terquedad justo antes de volver a besar al rubio  
-me gustan los retos…te lo aseguro cuando acabe seas mi dulce y amorosa vaquita- dijo el ubio con calma mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo de la biju y le besaba suavemente antes de romper el contacto quedándose junto a ella  
-**si tuviéramos mas tiempo me gustaría verte tratando de logar eso…y no me digas vaquita!- ** protesto la mujer de ocho colas haciendo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa ante su pequeña rabieta  
-no te enojes, que después de todo eso serás mi amorosa y dulce vaquita- dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire poco a poco dejando a la biiju sola en ese recinto mental recostada en la suave hierba viendo el cielo a medio nublar  
**-sus caricias bastaron para humedecer m entrepierna, con razón te domo hermana es único y quien sabe a lo mejor si acabo siendo su Vaquita jejejeje-** ro con deseo y perversión la biju de ocho colas mientras se entregaba a los placeres de la autosatisfacción.

En l exterior Killer bee se sentía extraño, de pronto le había dado un ligero dolor de cabeza que no supo de donde pudo llegar, por su parte el ubio se alejaba despacio por la calle con una dirección en mente, necesitaba estar un poco a solas para pode pone en marcha su pequeño plan de desquite que ya s formaba dentro de su mente y claro involucraba a mas de una persona, creo un clon de sombra que mirándole fijamente espero sus ordenes –ve a casa y dile a las chicas que estaré ocupado, si gustan pueden divertirse contigo cuando te esfumes todo pasara a mi, pero eso si ni se te ocurra tocar a Tomoyo_chan ella tiene que ser mía primero- ordeno el ubio con autoridad al tiempo que su clon asentía antes de avanza en dirección de su hogar mientas que Naruto se enfilaba al único sitio donde sabia podría tener un poco de intimidad, el bosque de la muerte, tras los exámenes la torre había sido sellada para su posterior reparación pero gracias a su adorada pelimorada el tenia la contraseña para atravesar el sello de cerrado, avanzaba despacio ya esperando el momento de arribar ya que cuando terminara su asunto podía atender y premiar a cierta pelirroja que tenia oculta en el interior de dicho sitio. Caminaba despacio por la aldea mientras en las inmediaciones de la misma botaba del suelo una figura singular de un hombre con injerto d planta que miraba discreto la aldea oculta entre las hojas, no era otro mas que Zetsu quien había llegado a la aldea de Konoha para vigila al susodicho mercenario que su organización deseaba se uniera a sus filas aunque claro todo dependería del rubio aunque claro lo que el decidiría ya se sabría en su momento cuando se presentara la oferta al ojiazul; En otro punto en un mundo diferente al de los mortales una kitsune pelirroja deambulaba por la planicie muerta y repleta de agonía destrozando a quienes se atrevían a tratar de tocarla para entretenerse, si ese sitio era una tortura dedicada a la lucha eterna y a la agonía absoluta al no sanar nunca las heridas, a su alrededor yacían los cuerpos sin vida y ella solo miraba a su alrededor en su busca, los pasos suaves y calmados resonaban a la distancia mientras aparecía avanzado despacio ente las flamas –**hasta que te decides a aparecer-** dijo la zorra mientras le miraba y los ojos vede oscuro se abrían al contemplar a la biju frente a ellos –Kyubi- fue todo lo que dijo mientras el fuego la iluminaba, era una figura femenina de curvas pronunciadas tanto como las de la zorra que le miraba fijamente al tiempo que su desgastado kimono apenas cubría sus piernas largas y bellas, sus pechos enormes luchaban por romper los harapos que los cubrían y su cabello rojo atado de ese modo a los costados de su cabeza eran un recuerdo que la zorra aun sentía fresco en su mente, por su parte ella le miraba con cierta molestia después de todo fue por su causa que al morir acabo en el infierno aunque claro eso no fue del todo culpa de la biju ya que ninguna sabia que eso pasaría solo por tenerla sellada en su interior, eso mas su singular forma de ser acabaron destinándola a ese sitio tan oscuro –**que gusto volver a verte…mi querida Mito-** hablo la biju mientras la poderosa mujer Uzumaki le miraba fijamente preguntándose el porque ella estaba justo ahí no era que hubiera muerto  
-como llegaste aquí zorra…finalmente alguien logo asesinarte ya era hora- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo oscura en su ostro al tiempo que la kitsune negaba  
-** la misma Mito tan cordial como siempre conmigo, que no te alegra verme o es que los años sin sexo te ponen de malas jajajajajaja-** su risa resonó con fuerza al tiempo que la mujer funcia el seño y le fulminaba con la mirada  
-cierra la boca, tu mejor que nadie sabe como soy y aquí por mas que busque no hay nadie que pueda satisfacerme igual que el tarado de Hashiirama- la kitsune solo sonio mas al escucharla, la verdad ella se había casado con el hombre por política en realidad nunca sintió nada por el y conociendo a la Uzumaki y su carácter siempre deseoso fue una tortura estar casada con un hombre que apenas la tocaba  
-**por eso es que vine, dime Mito que me dirías si te dijera que puedo ayudarte a vivir de nuevo y además a ser la mujer de un verdadero hombre que te hará gemir y goza como en tus mas preciados sueños-** dijo la zorra haciendo que la mujer le mirase con atención , después de todo esa clase de oferta siempre sería algo que le llamaría la atención y esa era la idea de la pelirroja conseguirle a su adorado compañero a una de las mujeres mas poderosas de todos los tiempos y quien sabe con todo el tiempo que Miito paso ahí quien sabe a quien mas podía haber llegado a conocer.

* * *

Y el capitulo ha terminado como vimos Naruto anda ideando cada cosa, por un lado va por Yugao, por otro desprecia a Jiraiya y parece que alguien va a terminar muy mal con esa cosita que su komodo le consiguió y sin duda eso será algo que creo todos queremos ver, luego vimos como la diosa de la muerte parece ir por lo que el ubio le prometió, Haku instruye a Kuotsuchi, Onoki y Mei van a Konoha cada uno por lo sus cosas, Kushina comprendió al fin lo que hizo y parece lamentarse y para rematar todo nos hemos entrado de a quien buscaba la linda Imari no es otra mas que a Mito quien parece nunca amo a su esposo y puede que hasta lo despreciaba porque no le cumplía, será que Naruto si la puede satisfacer como ella desea

_ algo me dice que si (el autor sonrie)  
ya quiero ve la cara de todos cuando resucite (el autor asiente)  
seria mejo ver la de Hashirama (mira al autor)  
si eso seria fantástico que sepa que lo dejaron por Naruto (el autor asiente)  
_quien sabe a lo mejo y el si llega a ve eso no creen

hasta la poxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: sera que Mito se unira a Naruto?


End file.
